El lado ciego del amor
by Bety-neko-chan
Summary: "Historia de Sakura Haruno, una actriz famosa patea traseros pero con un lado más melancólico cuando esta fuera de escena y de Hinata Hyuuga, una joven artista que aspira a ser una gran pintora. Las dos viven en escenarios completamente distintos, sus vidas son totalmente incompatibles, no tienen nada en común excepto una cosa, el internet." YURI SakuHina ADAPTACIÓN
1. Chapter 1

**El lado ciego del amor**

 **"Historia de Sakura Haruno, una actriz famosa patea traseros pero con un lado más melancólico cuando esta fuera de escena y de Hinata Hyuuga, una joven artista que aspira a ser una gran pintora. Las dos viven en escenarios completamente distintos, sus vidas son totalmente incompatibles, no tienen nada en común excepto una cosa, el internet." YURI SakuHina**

 **Esta historia no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a Ingrid Díaz, esta es una adaptación de su historia original a los personajes de Naruto . Espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews para que se de a conocer .**

El joven miró atentamente el agua, desafiándole a cobrar vida. Desafiándole a explicar por qué su vida había tomado, de repente, tan violento giro. Su largo cabello rubio era encrespado y después alisado por el viento. Sus ojos azul-verdes brillaban con lágrimas sin derramar. Mantenía las manos embutidas en los bolsillos de sus raídos vaqueros, los puños tensándose con frustración y rabia.

El lago, en contestación, brillaba mudo a la luz del atardecer. Si tenía respuestas, estaban bien ocultas en sus lóbregas aguas.

Kiara estaba allí, vigilándole como era su deber. Sus alas extendidas detrás de ella con silenciosa resignación. Si había algo que pudiera hacer para ayudarle, ella lo desconocía. El muchacho echó una última mirada al agua y entonces se alejó, pasando junto a Kiara sin verla.

La ángel suspiró para sí, bajando sus ojos verdes jade con pesar y tristeza. **"A veces es un asco ser guardián,"** susurró.

 **"¡Y corten!"** gritó la director **. "Gran trabajo, Sakura. Es el final, chicos."**

El set de _Guardian_ de repente cobró vida mientras un desfile de ansiosos miembros de plantilla empezaban la rutina diaria de desmantelar y reunir escenarios. La una vez pacífica escena del lago se convirtió en una vorágine de ruido y actividad.

Sakura Haruno salió de estampida del set, deshaciéndose de las alas de ángel de su espalda con un fluido movimiento. Se los tiró a la persona más cercana en su camino. **"Que arreglen las correas,"** ordenó. **"Estaban clavándose en el hombro todo el tiempo."**

 **"En seguida, Srta. Haruno"** contestó la señora, apresurándose a llevar a cabo la orden.

Una vez dentro de su remolque, Sakura suspiró ruidosamente. **"Otro día sin final,"** le murmuró al vacío cuarto. Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió sus dos segundos de paz. **"¡Entra!"** gritó con impaciencia. La ayudante de Sakura, Tenten Ama, estaba de pie nerviosamente en la puerta. En la mano llevaba una pila de sobres **. "Su correo, Srta. Haruno."**

Sakura ojeó fatigadamente el bulto de correspondencia. **"Envíales a todos una foto y una carta de agradecimiento,"** contestó despachándolo.

 **"¿No quieres leer ninguno?"** preguntó Tenten.

Con impaciencia, Sakura miró con fiereza a su ayudante. **"¿Cuándo lo he hecho?"**

Tenten asintió e hizo una anotación en su portapapeles. **"No olvide que tiene esa entrevista en Nueva York este fin de semana. Y la MTV llamó de nuevo. Dos veces. Quieren que haga una aparición especial como co-presentadora de un episodio de—"** revisó sus notas, **"—** _ **TRL**_ **?"** Miró a Sakura **. "¿Qué debiera decirles?"**

 **"Estaré en Nueva York de todas formas,"** Sakura lo consideró. **"Puedo encajarlo. Diles que lo haré. Pero no voy a firmar autógrafos después."**

 **"Muy bien,"** Tenten dijo apuntando algo.

 **"¿Es todo?"** preguntó Sakura, el tono desvelando su impaciencia.

Si no lo era, ahora sí. **"Sí, es todo."** Tenten cerró la puerta detrás de ella cuando salió.

Sakura agitó la cabeza y volvió su atención al espejo ante ella. Sus ojos reflejaban la actitud que sentía. Su largo cabello recorría su espalda en una única trenza que procedió a soltar.

 **"Toc, toc,"** dijo una voz masculina desde la, ahora, abierta puerta.

Sakura se dio la vuelta, una sonrisa separando sus labios **. "Naruto"** le saludó. **"Me alegra que seas tú."**

 **"¿De nuevo aterrorizando a la gente insignificante?"** adivinó él cerrando la puerta. Apoyó su musculosa figura contra la mesa donde descansaba el espejo.

 **"Es una situación de toma y daca,"** contestó Sakura fácilmente agitando la cabeza para liberar los restantes mechones de cabello rosa de sus restricciones. Ahora que Naruto estaba allí se sentía diez veces mejor.

 **"¿Ellos dan, tú tomas?"**

Sakura sonrió. **"Algo así."** Empezó a quitarse el maquillaje **. "Ey, ¿qué harás este fin de semana?"**

Naruto lo consideró larga e intensamente. **"¿Algo contigo?"** preguntó.

 **"Nueva York, nene,"** le anunció. **"Tengo publicidad de la que ocuparme, pero después me pondré peluca y gafas de sol y nos podremos escapar al gran desconocido."**

 **"Adoro cuando eres espontánea,"** dijo con una sonrisa. **"Bueno, ¿sobre qué estaba mascullando Tenten? Algo de correo de fans y que no firmas autógrafos."**

La actriz miró al cielo **. "Quiere que me siente y lea todo el correo que recibo. Probablemente también querrá que les conteste. Por favor. No tengo tiempo para eso."**

Naruto estudió a Sakura silenciosamente durante un instante. Sus ojos azules buscaron en los esmeraldas de Sakura una razón detrás de las palabras. **"Tus fans te adoran,"** dijo finalmente.

 **"No me conocen** ," contestó Sakura mirando fijamente su reflejo. **"Adoran a Kiara. La adorarían independientemente de la actriz detrás del papel."**

 **"¿De veras lo crees?"**

Sakura terminó quitando los últimos rastros de Kiara de su cara. Ahora sólo quedaba ella.

 **"Es la pura verdad, mi querido Naruto,"** le explicó atando su amuleto, una flor de cerezo en su sitio -que era alrededor de su cuello-. Era la única posesión sin la que nunca estaba. Le echó una mirada a su mejor amigo. **"Uno de estos días la serie acabará. Mi momento bajo el sol pasará. Y caminaré con el resto de vosotros, meros mortales, preguntándome que rayos le pasó a Sakura Haruno. Y seré la única a quién le importe."**

 **...**

Hinata Hyuuga tomó un sorbo de su capuchino grande, sus ojos violeta claros fijados en el monitor ante ella. Iba a terminar de escribir este ensayo esta noche, así la matara.

Starbucks estaba en pleno apogeo. Las masas cafeína-adictas continuaban fluyendo a través de las puertas necesitando un chute y Hinata lo observaba todo desde su sitio en el sofá. Su portátil la miraba fijamente desde su lugar en su regazo, y Hinata le echó una ojeada desalentadamente. El por qué le obligaban a tener la asignatura de lengua estaba más allá de ella. Todo lo que le importaba era el arte. ¿A quién le importaba Shakespeare? Él ya estaba muerto. Pero el arte… el arte viviría para siempre.

No se demoró en el hecho de que la mayoría de la gente consideraba que Shakespeare era arte. Eso era aparte y no ayudaba a su remoloneo en lo más mínimo.

 **"¿Cómo está saliendo?"** preguntó Ino Yamanaka, la mejor amiga y compañera de piso de Hinata. Vestía el uniforme de Starbucks, completo con el delantal verde y todo. Llevaba una bayeta en una mano y una botella de líquido limpiador azul en la otra. Procedió a limpiar la mesa más cercana a Hinata.

Hinata agitó la cabeza, no molestándose en recordar a la Rubia que ya había limpiado esa mesa. Dos veces **. "Te leeré lo que tengo hasta ahora,"** dijo Hinata. Se aclaró la garganta de una forma exagerada **. "En la obra de Shakespeare,** _ **Sueño de una noche de verano**_ **…"**

Ino estaba esperando que continuase. **"Sí,"** le instó.

 **"Es todo."**

 **"Llevas cuatro horas ahí sentada,"** declaró Ino. **"¿Qué rayos has estado haciendo todo el tiempo?"**

 **"Estaba pensando esquemas de color para mi última pintura,"** admitió Hinata **. "No puedo decidir si darle un sentido cálido al ocaso… o un sentido de frío desapego. Quizá haré ambos. Oh, además está esa fotografía realmente guay que revelé hace poco. Estoy pensando en hacer un tipo de collage con ella. Quizá incluso…** " Hizo una pausa en su parloteo para notar la mirada en la cara de Ino. **"Sí, vale. El ensayo."** Resignada, regresó al monitor del ordenador.

Dos horas más tarde encontraron a Hinata en el mismo lugar exacto. El capuchino había sido reemplazado por un moka al caramelo y un caro pedazo de pastel. Estaba segura de que uno u otro, o quizás incluso ambos, sería la causa del insomnio de esa noche.

Ino se desplomó al lado de Hinata con un largo suspiro. **"Creí que nunca saldría de aquí."**

 **"Todavía estás aquí,"** le señaló Hinata.

 **"Sí, tienes razón."** Le echó una ojeada a su mejor amiga con curiosidad **. "Bueno, ¿lograste escribir al menos una frase entera?"** le embromó Ino.

 **"Dos, de hecho,"** contestó orgullosamente Hinata. **"Hora de descansar,"** dijo **. "Vamos."**

Dejando atrás Starbucks, se bajaron por la ajetreada calle de Times Square donde una gran muchedumbre de gente enfebrecida se reunía bajo las ventanas de los estudios de la MTV.

Gritaban y chillaban, alzando pancartas y letreros.

 **"Hora de alimentar a los gorrones,"** comentó secamente Hinata, echando una mirada por la calle a la locura reunida. **"Supongo los Backstreet Boys deben haber regresado a la ciudad."**

Ino agitó la cabeza, distraída por los carteles colgando por fuera de Virgin Records. **"Es esa chica de esa serie que odias,"** dijo Ino **. "¿Quieres ir a una película, o tienes que volver al ensayo?"**

 **"No, veré algo contigo,"** contestó Hinata, contenta por tener una razón para demorarlo. Era sólo viernes, después de todo. Todavía tenía hasta el lunes para entregarlo. El ensayo podía esperar. De nuevo ojeó la calle. **"¿Sakura?"**

 **"Esa misma,"** confirmó Ino.

 **"Es toda una esnob,"** murmuró Hianta volviéndose para encarar a su compañera de piso. **"¿La viste en** _ **Leno**_ **la semana pasada? Al menos podría fingir no ser tan estirada."**

 **"Es talentosa, famosa y hermosa,"** contestó Ino con un encogimiento de hombros.

 **"Bueno, no tiene que restregárselo a todos en la cara,"** contestó Hinata **. "Es actriz, al menos podría fingir ser un ser humano decente."**

Ino le echó una mirada a su mejor amiga **. "Espero que cuando esté yo en la gran pantalla no seas tan crítica."**

Hinata se rió **. "Seré tu fan número uno."**

Ino sostuvo su portalibros delante de ella **. "Me gustaría agradecer a la Academia este prestigioso premio. A el director, el reparto y la plantilla Tal-y-tal, y a mi mejor amiga… uh… espera, tenía su nombre escrito en alguna parte."**

 **"Ay,"** dijo Hinata asiendo su corazón **. "Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti. He visto una obra horrible tras otra."**

 **"¿Horrible?"** se quejó Ino su ofensa obvia. Pareció considerarlo. **"De acuerdo, te concederé que la de la monja drogadicta no era tan maravillosa. Pero en la que interpreté a una rapera pseudo-intelectual con olfato para la decoración casera era bastante original."**

 **"¿El musical de Martha Steward?"**

 **"Martha Stewart no es rapera,"** defendió Ino. **"Me tomé mi papel muy en serio. Desearía que no te burlaras así de mí."**

Hinata tuvo que reírse **. "Era horrible."**

 **"Vale, sí, era bastante mala."** Ino se encogió de hombros **. "Quizá si entro en Tisch."**

 **"¿Lo solicitaste?"**

 **"¿Cual es el sentido? No puedo permitirme la NYU. Pero al menos está Starbucks."**

 **"Amén,"** estuvo de acuerdo Hinata.

Más tarde esa noche, Hinata se sentó con su portátil abierto y lo pies apoyados en la mesa de café delante de ella. Ino se sentó a su lado en el sofá, armada con el control remoto de la televisión y preparada para hacerse con el mundo. O, en cualquier caso, con el pequeño mundo dentro de la TV.

La TV fluctuó con el cambio de canales. Ino era zapeadora de canales profesional. Tenía trofeos para demostrarlo **. "No hay nada,"** masculló.

 **"Bueno, quizá si te detuvieras en algo lo bastante para darle una oportunidad,"** sugirió Hinata sabiendo que era una causa perdida. En tanto habían sido compañeras de piso —dos años para ser exacta— el ritual había sido el mismo. Hinata miró al monitor y se concentró en el email que estaba escribiendo.

Ino se agachó para ver lo que Hinata estaba haciendo. **"¿Escribiendo a Toneri?"** preguntó.

 **"No,"** contestó Hinata, moviendo el portátil para que Ino no pudiera ver lo que había escrito.

 **"Excúsame, entrometida."** Ino volvió a su posición original **. "Bien. Pero si estás engañando a tu novio, quiero saberlo."**

 **"Si debes saberlo, estoy escribiéndole un correo-e a mi papá."**

 **"Oh,"** dijo Ino pareciendo defraudada. **"Y aquí yo teniendo esperanzas."**

 **"No entiendo por qué no te gusta Toneri"** dijo Hinata **. "Es un buen tipo."**

 **"Me aburre hasta llorar,"** explicó Ino de manera exasperada. **"Todo de lo que habla es su coche. Y si no está hablando de su coche, está hablando sobre cómo no puede esperar a la facultad de Derecho y cómo va a ser, algún día, rico y poderoso. Blablabla. ¡Ten vida propia, digo yo!"**

Hinata sonrió **. "Sólo está orgulloso porque entró en Harvard."**

 **"Y yo estoy orgullosa porque entré en Starbucks,"** respondió **, "pero no voy presumiendo de ello. El café, querida mía, es un estilo de vida. La facultad de Derecho es…"** Se encogió de hombros continuando la búsqueda del canal perfecto. **"Y, de todas formas, ¿qué estás haciendo con un bachiller? Ahora eres universitaria."**

 **"Es sólo un par de años más joven,"** argumentó Hinata **. "Hemos estado juntos desde siempre."**

 **"Siendo** _ **siempre**_ **la palabra clave,"** contestó Ino. **"Ahora que Toneri se marcha para la facultad, ¿no crees que debiérais darle un descanso? No es como si vuestra relación sea toda fuegos artificiales y esas cosas."**

Hinata frunció el entrecejo **. "Hay fuegos artificiales."**

 **"Ya. Apenas le llamas. Apenas hablas de él. Cuando está aquí es como si fueseis un par de colegas en lugar de novio-novia. Ni siquiera has dormido con él."**

 **"No hasta que estamos casados,"** explicó Hinata. **"¿Sabes lo que pasaría si mi mamá averiguara que estaba teniendo sexo pre-matrimonial?"**

 **"Lo que me lleva a mi siguiente punto,"** declaró Ino **. "Tienes veinte años. ¿No deberías dejar de preocuparte tanto por lo que digan tus padres?"**

Hinata se encogió de hombros. **"No funciona de esa manera en mi familia. Y, de todas formas, no hago todo lo que dicen. Querían que viviera con ellos mientras estaba en la universidad y me negué"-** Declaro con orgullo

 **"¡Porque me metí y discutí con ellos! Estabas lista para ceder."**

Hinata no tenía argumento. Era verdad. Pero no podía ir contra los deseos de sus padres. Eran sus padres después de todo. La criaron, vistieron, alimentaron y pagaron su educación con el poco dinero que tenían. Lo menos que podía hacer era obedecer sus deseos.

 **"Y, de todas formas, no le amas."**

Hinata miró fijamente a su mejor amiga con shock. " **¿Qué?"**

 **"Te conozco, Hinata** " dijo seriamente Ino. " **Estás con él sólo porque tus padres están enamorados de él. No porque lo estés tú."**

Ahora se sentía ofendida. **"Estoy completamente enamorada de Toneri."**

 **"Lo que tú digas"** contestó Ino.

Decidiendo dejar el asunto, Hinata volvió a su e-mail. Su padre vivía ahora en San Francisco, así que raramente le veía. Pero mantenían contacto a través del ordenador. De vez en cuando incluso le pillaba online. Tras enviar la carta, Hinata alejó el portátil y se retrepó para mirar el desfile de canales. Para su sorpresa, Ino se detuvo finalmente en algo.

 **"Mira, es tu mejor amiga** " bromeó Ino.

Hinata miró al cielo. **"Puedes cambiarlo cuando quieras."** Hizo un intento a por el control remoto. Ino lo sostuvo fuera de su alcance. **"Espera, quiero ver lo que tiene que decir."**

Hinata se sentó atrás con resignación.

 **"Bueno, Sakura",** estaba diciendo el presentador en la TV **, "he oído que te has conseguido novio. Háblanos de él."**

 **"Es mi amigo mejor,"** contestó Sakura. **"Y el hombre más maravilloso que jamás he conocido."**

 **"¿Campanas de boda en un futuro cercano?"** le preguntó el presentador.

Sakura se rió. **"Aún no contaría con eso."**

El presentador siguió con otro tema y Hinata notó que Sakura pareció relajarse **. "Supongo que no le gusta hablar de su vida personal,"** dijo.

 **"Imagino,"** dijo Ino con un encogimiento de hombros. **"Cualquier cosa que diga estará en los titulares de mañana."**

Hinata tenía que admitir que era verdad. Devolvió su atención al plató de televisión.

 **"¿Alguna película en perspectiva?"**

Sakura asintió. **"Hay una de próximo estreno. Está basada en la serie de TV,** _ **Guardian**_ **."** Hubo un rugido de aplausos del público.

 **"¿Dónde interpretas a una ángel?"**

 **"Exacto. Interpreto una ángel guardián llamada Kiara."**

 **"¿Así que estarás interpretando el mismo papel en la película?"**

 **"Sí,"** confirmó Sakura.

 **"¿Cómo es interpretar a una ángel?"**

Sakura lo consideró. **"Es interesante,"** dijo. **"Kiara es la encarnación de todo lo que es bueno. Me hace sentirme un poco más cerca de Dios."**

 **"Oh, por favor,"** murmuró Hinata. **"Más cerca de Dios, narices. Es una serie de TV."**

 **"Shhh, esto es lo mejor,"** dijo Ino.

 **"Traje un clip** ," anunció Sakura para placer de la muchedumbre.

Ino se rió alegremente. " **Me encanta."**

Hinata la miró con una ceja levantada. " **Eres tan rara."**

Ino apagó la televisión y se puso en pie delante del sofá. **"Es lo primero que te enseñan en clase de actuación,"** le informó **. "Una vez que tienes un clip, fama y la fortuna están a tu alcance."**

 **"¿No tienes que ser ya famosa para tener un clip que exhibir?"** preguntó Nanoha.

 **"Silencio** ," le dijo Ino **. "He estado practicando**." Tosió para aclararse la garganta y asumió un aire dramático. En un tono muy grave dijo, **"Traje un clip."**

Hinata observó esto con diversión.

 **"O,"** dijo Ino, sonriendo brillantemente hasta que no pudo exponer más dientes. Adoptó un horrible falso acento sureño. **"Que tal, os traje un clip."**

 **"Creí que eras de Brooklyn."**

Ino lo consideró **. "Bueno, he estado pensando en mi persona pública, y creo que puedo ir a por lo de beldad sureña. ¿Qué crees?"**

 **"Creo que estás demente."**

 **"Noticias gloriosas,"** contestó Ino dejándose caer sobre el sofá con orgullosa sonrisa **. "La marca del verdadero artista."**

 **"Eso me ofende,"** dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

Su conversación fue interrumpida de repente por el timbre del teléfono. Ino extendió la mano sobre la mesa de café donde descansaba el teléfono inalámbrico. **"Tanatorio de Nueva York,** " dijo al teléfono **. "Tú los matas, nosotros los congelamos. Oh, hola, Sra. Hyuuga. Sí, está justo aquí.** "

Hinata tomó al receptor. " **Ohayo, mami,"** saludó en japonés a su madre. **"¿Cómo andas?"**

 **"Bien, Hinata** " replicó Hana Hyuuga. **"Neji viene mañana. Quiere decirnos algo, así que pasa por acá."**

Hinata cubrió al receptor un momento. **"Neji estará mañana donde mamá. ¿Quieres venir conmigo?"**

 **"¿Para ver a tu hermanastro de ensueño?"** preguntó Ino. **"Pero, por supuesto. ¿Qué pasa con los japoneses?"** preguntó de repente.

 **"Ino viene también,"** informó a su mamá, ignorando el último comentario de su mejor amiga.

 **"Está bien,"** consintió Hana. **"¿Todo bien contigo? ¿Cómo anda la facultad?"**

 **"Tengo un ensayo para el lunes,"** contestó.

 **"¿Y cómo va?"**

 **"Oh, está saliendo maravillosamente** ," mintió Hinata.

 **"Bueno, pues nos vemos pronto. Cuídate. Te quiero mucho, recuerda."**

 **"También te quiero, mamá. Te veo pronto**." Hinata colgó el teléfono y contempló a su compañera de piso. **"Neji no se ha pasado en un tiempo. Me pregunto qué pasa. Mamá dijo que quiere decirnos algo."**

Ino lo consideró. **"Quizá encontró a la mujer de sus sueños. Probablemente se casa. Ahí se van mis oportunidades de amor verdadero."** Suspiró hiper-dramáticamente colocando una mano en su corazón.

Hinata se rió. **"Quizá. Pero, de algún modo, no lo creo."**

 **...**

 **"¿Te hace sentirte más cerca de Dios?"** preguntó Naruto sardónicamente, incapaz para quedarse callado más. **"¿De qué iba todo eso?"**

Sakura miraba por la ventanilla de la limousine, observando Nueva York pasar en un flash de preciosas y vibrantes luces. **"¿Realmente fue tan malo?"**

 **"No"** concedió Naruto. **"Estoy seguro que la Dr. Laura te agregó a su lista de famosos con los que contactar en caso de emergencia".**

Sakura suspiró, sintiéndose deprimida de repente.

 **"Pero me alegra ser el hombre más grande que jamás has conocido"** comentó orgullosamente.

Sakura le echó una ojeada **. "Que no se te suba a la cabeza"** le dijo **. "La competencia no es muy impresionante."**

 **"Aceptaré lo que pueda pillar** " dijo Naruto con una sonrisa. **"Creo que tu imagen como heterosexual temerosa de Dios quedó bastante bien establecida. Debieras estar orgullosa."**

 **"¿Orgullosa de qué?"** se preguntó Sakura. **"¿De que mis habilidades escénicas prevalezcan incluso sin guión? Todo es actuación. Mi vida, mi imagen. A veces me veo tan envuelta en todas las mentiras que ya no sé qué es verdad."**

Naruto le tocó la pierna. **"Al menos me tienes para recordártelo,"** le dijo.

Esto trajo una sonrisa a su cara. **"Mi única y verdadera salvación."**

 **"Creo que fingir ser tu novio será bueno para mi carrera,"** dijo embromadoramente. **"¿Qué crees?"**

 **"Creo que eres un maravilloso guionista y director,"** le contestó sinceramente **. "Y, si me lo permitieras, produciría tus películas al instante."**

Naruto se encogió de hombros. **"Eso es hacer trampas, querida mía,"** contestó él.

 **"Es Hollywood, querido mío. Va de a quién conoces. El talento viene después."**

La limusina se detuvo delante del Plaza. **"Hora de evadir a las masas,"** dijo Sakura con un suspiro, notando la muchedumbre ya reunida. **"¿Cómo saben siempre dónde voy a estar?"**

 **"Magia"** contestó Naruto.

Escondida en la seguridad del ático que compartía con Narruto, Sakura se encontraba en el balcón. Disfrutando la fresca brisa de primavera en su cabello y la vista de Central Park abajo.

 **"Vas a morirte aquí fuera,"** dijo Verossa, temblando al lado de ella. **"Vuelve dentro."**

 **"Después."**

 **"¿Algo de lo que quieras hablar?"**

 **"Verossa, dime algo. Si el mundo es un escenario, ¿cómo siento que soy la única intérprete?** " preguntó Sakura.

Naruto consideró la cuestión durante un momento, entonces se encogió de hombros. **"Porque eres ególatra y egoísta."**

Sakura se rió, entonces se calmó. **"¿Realmente lo crees?"**

 **"No. Pero creo que has hecho un maravilloso trabajo convenciendo a todos de que lo eres. Tú incluida."**

 **"Una heterosexual, temerosa de Dios, ególatra y egoísta bruja".** Sakura ponderó esto. **"Es una buena imagen a tener".**

 **"¿Incluso si es por completo opuesta a lo que eres?"** preguntó Naruto seriamente.

 **"Es más seguro de esta manera"** contestó Sakura.

 **"¿Más seguro para quien?"**

 **"Para mí."**

Naruto besó su mejilla **. "Me voy a acostar."**

 **"Duerme bien** " le dijo, su mirada fija en la vista más allá de la barandilla de balcón.

 **"Buenas noches"** canturreó Naruto.

Sakura permaneció fuera durante un rato, ponderando el significado de su vida. Se rió entre dientes amargamente. _¿Qué significado?_ , pensó tristemente. Por un instante, contempló el saltar. Se preguntó brevemente qué dirían los titulares. _"El ángel despega, el aterrizar resulta letal."_ Jugarían con todo el concepto de ángel, sin duda.

Alejándose de la baranda, regresó al cuarto, sintiendo el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros. Se tumbó en el sofá, cerrando sus ojos, sabiendo que, a pesar de su agotamiento, el sueño no vendría.

 **"Eh, ¿no eres la nena de esa serie de TV?"**

Sakura entrecerró los ojos, actualmente ocultos por las oscuras gafas de sol que lucía. " **Ni siquiera lo pienses, Naruto",** le advirtió. **"Te mataré.** " Naruto sonrió abiertamente. " **Error mío,"** se disculpó, apoyándose en sus brazos. **"Por un instante creí que eras otra persona."** Echó una mirada al gentío que pasaba. Washington

Square Park estaba a rebosar de energía mientras los artistas reclamaban sus justos sitios y empezaban sus rutinas. Había acróbatas, pintores, cantantes y bailarines. Parecía que toda Nueva York estaba fuera disfrutando el delicioso clima.

La identidad de Sakura estaba bien disimulada tras enormes gafas de sol y una corta peluca castaña. Vestía informalmente con vaqueros y una camiseta de los _Mets_ de Nueva York. " **Se está bien aquí fuera,"** dijo desde su sitio junto a la fuente. Era agradable estar fuera recreándose en el anonimato del enorme gentío en una gran ciudad. Hasta ahora nadie la había mirado dos veces. **"Quizá me mude a Nueva York cuando la serie acabe."**

La atención de Naruto estaba en otra parte.

 **"Y me monte un trio con elefantes del espacio exterior,"** continuó Sakura despreocupadamente.

 **"¿Uh?"** Verossa miró. **"Lo siento. Estaba sólo… um…"**

 **"¿Comprobando la carne blanca local?"** adivinó con una ceja ligeramente alzada Sakura.

 **"Es lo que hay de cena,"** contestó Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna.

Sakura miró al cielo aunque él no podía verlo. **"Es asqueroso."**

 **"No hay nada asqueroso en la unión de un hombre y una mujer,"** contestó Naruto. **"O incluso un hombre y dos mujeres. O tres…"**

Sakura se rió. **"Apenas puedes arreglártelas solo, ¿qué vas a hacer con tres mujeres?"**

Naruto parecía ofendido **. "Mi querida e inocente muchacha. Hay un gran plantel de cosas que no sabes de mí. Soy un semental, después de todo."**

Sakura sólo sonrió, incapaz de discutir. Naruto era guapísimo y él lo sabía. Estaba segura que Hollywood lo pescaría en nada de tiempo si tan sólo considera el actuar como opción.

Pero estaba decidido a ser director y guionista, y Sakura admiraba su persistencia. Pero más que nada, admiraba su determinación a tener éxito por su cuenta. No había tantos aspirantes hollywoodenses ahí fuera que, siendo los mejores amigos de alguien con un pie en la puerta, rechazaran un poco de ayuda.

 **"Tengo ganas de comprar algo,"** declaró Sakura ausentemente, sus ojos yendo por los diferentes artistas. Consideró comprar un collar o algo simple, pero entonces un cuadro captó su atención. Era un boceto a carboncillo de una figura solitaria de pie entre una muchedumbre, la mirada fija en un objeto distante. **"Naruto, ve y cómprame eso."** Señaló con la cabeza a la imagen había estado mirando.

 **"Ve y cómpratelo tú misma,"** replicó Naruto **. "No soy tu esclavo."**

Sakura le miró con esos enormes ojos esmeralda. **"Por favor."**

 **"Bien,"** cedió Naruto. Miró en la dirección general que le había indicado. **"¿Ése con esa cosa?"**

Sakura se rió. **"Sí, exactamente. Ése con esa cosa."**

 **"Vale."** Naruto fue para allá, mascullando algo sobre estar domesticado.

Sakura observó para asegurarse que seleccionaba el cuadro correcto. Entonces arqueó una ceja cuando la conversación entre Naruto y la chica detrás de la mesa se alargaba unos momentos más de lo necesario.

Cuando él volvió a su sitio, portaba una luminosa sonrisa en la cara **. "Aquí está su cuadro, vuestra alteza** ," dijo, entregándolo.

 **"Ligando con la artista, ¿no?"** le preguntó Sakura, ojeando la imagen con genuina admiración. Es como si la hubieran dibujado con ella en mente.

Naruto negó con la cabeza y se sentó. **"No es la artista,"** explicó. **"Es amiga de la artista. La muy** _ **mona**_ **amiga de la artista que acaba de darme su número."** Alzó una tarjeta comercial en énfasis. Orgullosamente volvió la tarjeta para mostrar donde la chica había garrapateado sus cifras.

 **"Rauda operación,"** le dijo Sakura **. "Estoy impresionada."**

 **"Algún día puede que seas así de hábil** ," le aseguró Naruto. **"Sólo sigue conmigo."**

 **"Eh,"** Sakura se quejó, ligeramente ofendida. **"Podría agenciarme una cita en dos segundos."**

Naruto arqueó una rubia ceja mientras observaba a su mejor amiga con mirada dudosa. **"¿Y cuándo, si puedo preguntar, fue la última vez que te diste un revolcón?"**

 **"Eso,"** Sakura respondió, poniéndose en pie **"no es asunto tuyo."**

Naruto también se incorporó, disfrutando el hecho de que estaba ganando esta discusión.

 **"Tanto hace, ¿eh?"**

Sakura empezó a alejarse, no queriendo participar más en esta conversación. Podía encontrar con quien dormir. Había montones de personas que dormirían con ella. Millones de ellas, en realidad. **"Hay cosas más importante que el sexo,"** le informó a Naruto una vez que se hubo puesto a la par de ella.

 **"Eh, Sakura, sabes que sólo estoy bromeando, ¿verdad?"** preguntó, repentinamente serio.

 **"Sé que es difícil para ti."**

 **"Lo sé."** Pero todavía le molestaba. No iba de sexo… realmente eso no le importaba. Era todo lo demás. Era encontrar a alguien que la amase por ella. No por la atención de los medios, o el dinero, o el glamour, o quién ella fingía ser.

Naruto suspiró. **"No vas a encontrar a nadie a quién amar si no le permites acercarse a ti."**

Sakura no le dirigió la mirada. **"Te permití acercarte a mí."**

Él sonrió **. "Sí pero, para mi desaliento, no parezco ser tu tipo."**

 **"Y en eso yace el quid,"** le contestó Sakura.

 **...**

 **"Odio a Shakespeare,"** murmuró Hinata, poniendo un mechón de cabello azulado detrás de su oreja. El mechón que se había teñido de rojo estaba decolorándose. Quizás era hora de cambiar de color. Rojo, quizá verde o amarillo…

 **"Si estuviera vivo, le mataría."**

 **"Estoy segura que es ilegal,"** le dijo Ino, cuando el ascensor vino a detenerse en el piso 12. Empezaron a caminar hacia el apartamento. **"Y, de todas formas, no veo por qué estás de tan asqueroso humor. Vendí dos de tus pinturas hoy. Y, más importante, Neji está en casa."**

Hinata sonrió cuando alcanzaron su destino **. "Tienes razón. Hoy es un buen día. No voy a permitir que un estúpido ensayo lo arruine."** Llamó ruidosamente.

Cuando la puerta se abrió, su sonrisa se ensanchó. Nejiarrebató a su hermanastra en sus brazos y la abrazó fuertemente. Besó su mejilla unas cuantas veces antes de permitirle irse. **"¡Llego la fea!"** anunció.

Hinatale palmeó el brazo **. "No soy fea,"** le discutió.

Neji miró a Ino y le guiñó. **"No, no. Ino no es fea. Pero tú…"** Recibió otra palmada de Hinata.

La Sra. Hyuuga vino un momento después, una sonrisa iluminando su cara. Sus ojos castaños se encendieron a la vista de su hija. **" Hinata",** le saludó, besando su mejilla.

" **Hola, mami,"** dijo Hinata.

 **"Ino, bienvenida."** Hana Hyuuga se volvió a su hijastro. **"Deja de hablar en Japonés delante de la invitada. Es grosero."** A las chicas les dijo, **"Hiashi y Hanabi fueron a la tienda a por hielo. Volverán pronto."** Se volvió para llevarles hacia la sala. **"Venga, sentaos. Os traeré algo de beber."**

Hinata se sentó como le dijeron y miró por el apartamento. Era pequeño según todos los cánones. En la sala apenas entraba el sofá en que estaba sentada. Pero era el hogar. Pinturas y fotos enmarcadas de Japón decoraban las paredes. Junto con máscaras de vejigantes, del pueblo natal de Hiashi, Loiza. Hinata nunca había estado en la isla, pero Hiashi y Neji hablaban de ella todo el tiempo. Se habían mudado a Nueva York al poco de casarse Hiashi y la madre de Hinata.

Una vez su madre había desaparecido en la cocina, Hinata se volvió a su hermano. **"Bueno, ¿cual es la gran noticia que tienes?"** le susurró. La alegre disposición de Neji se tornó sombría **. "Lo averiguarás en un ratito,"** dijo, su inquietud obvia. Hinata estaba segura que, fuera la que fuera, no sería buena.

Dándose cuenta de la tensión en el aire, Ino decidió hablar. **"Bueno, Neji, ¿qué estás haciendo estos días?"**

Él volvió sus amables ojos perla hacia Ino. **"Estoy intentando entrar en programación de ordenadores,"** contestó **. "Pero es difícil aterrizar por aquí en un trabajo bien pagado sin una buena educación. Y la facultad es cara."**

La Sra. Hyuuga volvió con una bandeja, dándoles a cada uno una taza de zumo de naranja.

 **"Lo siento, es lo único frío en la casa hasta que Hiashi vuelva con hielo."**

Cada uno aceptó la bebida y la agradeció.

 **"¿Cómo va el negocio del arte?"** Neji le preguntó a Hinata.

Hinata se animó **. "Hoy vendí un par de cosas,"** contestó **. "Es un día precioso así que hay mucha gente fuera."**

 **"No hay dinero en el arte,"** declaró su madre con una sacudida de la cabeza. No era la primera vez que lo decía, pero como todas las otras, el comentario cayó en oídos sordos.

 **"Bueno, Nanoha es muy talentosa,"** respondió Ino. **"Debiera ver cómo la gente se detiene a mirar su trabajo."** Le sonrió a su mejor amiga. **"Tendrá su propia galería uno de estos días."** Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa, adulada.

Hana agitó la cabeza **. "Bueno, me alegra que Hinata tenga a Toneri para cuidar de ella,"** dijo, sonriéndole a su hija.

Neji se aclaró la garganta. **"Bueno, estoy bastante seguro de que Hinata es capaz de cuidarse sola,"** dijo.

 **"Bueno, por supuesto que lo es,"** concordó Hana. **"Pero toda mujer necesita un hombre que cuide de ella en este mundo. Y viceversa."**

Neji dejó caer la mirada.

Hinata apreciaba los esfuerzos de todos, pero ¿se daban cuenta que estaba sentada allí mismo, por tanto era innecesario que hablasen de ella como si no estuviera?

Antes que tuviera oportunidad de decir algo, la puerta se abrió y Hiashi Tachikawa entró, llevando una bolsa de hielo sobre un hombro y unas bolsas llenas en su mano izquierda.

Como Neji, era alto con cabello largo castaño y ojos Perla, y su piel naturalmente clara aun más bronceada por las largas horas al sol.

Hanabi, la hermana de dieciséis años de Hinata, entró tras su padrastro. Llevaba un par de botellas de Coca-cola, meticulosamente equilibradas en una mano, mientras otra bolsa de hielo descansaba en el hombro opuesto. Hanabi se parecía mucho a Hinata, aunque quizás un poco más a su padre que a su madre. La pubertad aún no había arreglado su forma larguirucha, así que su postura era bastante desgarbada, pero lo ocultaba bien dentro de los límites de su ropa hiperholgada. Una bandana negra escondía su pelo castaño.

Neji se levantó en seguida para ayudar a su padre y hermana.

 **"Pon el hielo en el freezer,"** le instruyó Hiashi a su hijo. Entonces notó a Hinata y se acercó para saludarla. Hanabi y Neji desaparecieron en la cocina para guardarlo todo. "Bella," dijo, inclinándose para besar la mejilla de su hija.

Hinata sonrió. Por lo menos alguien pensaba que era bonita **. "Hola, papá,"** le dijo.

 **"Hola, Ino",** dijo él, besando también su mejilla. **"¿Cómo es la vida de vender café?"**

 **"Realmente de maravilla, Sr. T,"** le contestó **. "Se precisa un tipo especial de persona para prepararlo adecuadamente."**

 **"Estoy seguro que sí,"** le contestó el Sr. Tachikawa, yendo a saludar a su esposa. **" Hinata, ¿cómo va la facultad?"**

 **"¿Terminaste ese ejercicio?"** agregó la Sra. Hyuuga.

Hinata se rebuyó en su asiento. **"Uh, casi,"** contestó, esperando ser mejor mentirosa que escritora " **Tienes que adorar a Shakespeare."** _Muere, muere, muere…_

Para su alivio, Neji y Hanabi volvieron a la sala, llevando sillas de la cocina para tener donde sentarse.

Hanabi le cabeceó a su hermana. **"** _ **'**_ **Pasa,** _ **'**_ **manita."**

Hinata la miró con una ceja cuestionadora **. "Eh, Doña Zoquete. ¿De qué va la ropa de aspirante a pandillero?"**

En respuesta ella le lanzó una mirada aviesa. Hinata le sacó la lengua, insegura de qué pasaba entre hermanos que hacía desplomarse el grado de madurez.

Hiashi se volvió a su hijo. **"Bueno, Neji, ¿cual es la gran noticia, eh? Ya nos tienes a todos aquí."**

Neji deglutió cuando se sintió bajo los focos. **"Uhh…"**

 **"Probablemente dejó embarazada a una chica,"** comentó Hanabi.

 **"No…"** dijo Neji, mirando hacia su taza de zumo.

 **"¿Te mudas?"** adivinó Hinata.

Neji negó con la cabeza.

Ino se metió. **"¿Te alístate al ejército?"**

 **"¿Te casas?"** preguntó Hanabi.

" **Soy gay"** dijo Neji levantando la mirada.

El cuarto se quedó mortalmente silencioso mientras cada miembro de la familia absorbía la información. La taza cayó de la mano de Hana Hyuuga, derramando el resto de su zumo por la alfombra. Y, como una bandera cayendo a la salida de una carrera, hubo un estallido de griterío.

Hinata se hundió en el sofá, aún incapaz de discernir una respuesta. ¿Neji… gay? ¿Cómo podía ser? Era tan… poco gay. Concedido, no podía recordar haberle visto nunca saliendo con una chica, pero sólo había vivido con él durante un año. Ahora que se había mudado, no tenía idea de qué hacía. Bueno, evidentemente.

Por su parte, Ino parecía estar catatónica. Hinata intentó espabilar a Ino moviendo la mano delante de su cara pero sin éxito. Su mejor amiga continuaba mirando fijamente al espacio con una expresión distante.

Hanabi salió en desbandada del apartamento, murmurando algo sobre estar en el mismo cuarto con un " **Maricón".** Shiro estaba furibundo y adquiriendo extraños tonos de rojo y púrpura, como Hinata nunca había visto antes. Su madre estaba medio llorando, medio rezando. Y Neji estaba sentado en el mismo lugar, no mirando a nada. No parecía estar escuchando a su padre despotricando sobre moralidad. Neji tensó la mandíbula, entonces se incorporó, irguiéndose sobre su padre. Sin una palabra, salió del apartamento y cerró de golpe la puerta detrás de él.

 **"¡Maldita sea!"** maldijo Hiashi. Abandonó la sala en un arrebato y desapareció por el vestíbulo. El portazo de la puerta del dormitorio resonó por el pequeño apartamento. Hana también se puso de pie, alisando el largo de su falda. Se excusó y también se retiró por el vestíbulo.

Hinata se preguntó qué rayos le acababa de suceder a su familia. Presente un instante. Desaparecida al siguiente. Consideró ir tras Neji. Pero, ¿qué diría si le pillaba?

Suspiró. Vaya con que iba a ser un buen día...

 **...**

 **Neko-chan(autora): Mi primera adaptación espero y les guste, me costo decidirme quienes harían los papeles como protagonistas, pero al final lo hice, amo demasiado el SakuHina (SakuraxHinata) y este libro ya me lo eh leeído varia veces y aunque la serie de Naruto no es de mis favoritas si lo es la pareja y bueno** _ **¡TADAAAAN!**_ **aquí esta esta señores y señ...-Su monologó es interrumpido por una pared que se viene abajo.**

 **La pobre autora estuvo apunto de quedar atrapada bajo los escombros, gracia a sus agiles reflejos logro esconderse bajo su cama y cuando salio solo pudo balbucear.**

 **Neko-chan: Mi...mi...mi...mi...mi** _ **¡MI PARED! ¡¿Quien demonios lo hizo?!**_ **que salga para que lo golpeee.**

 **El polvo que levanto de los escombros de la pobre pared de la habitación de la autora se alzaron y una figura aparecio que hizo la autora palieciera y que una boba sonrisa apareciera en su cara al ver a su personaje favorito.**

 **Sakura Haruno entro a la escena con un puño lleno de chakra dispuesto a enterrarlo en la hermosa cara de la autora...**

 **Neko-chan: Sa-Sakura-sama, yo bueno... no era enserio lo de golpearla...-se rasco la nuca nerviosa- jeje... usted puede destruir mi casa si quiere -aconsejo tirando una lampara que estaba a lado de ella- ve...jeje por favor no me mate... aun no eh saltado en paracaidas-Suplico de rodillas con lagrimas.**

 **Sakura- Sera mejor que vayas despidiendote -dijo con una voz calmada que erizo cada pelo del cuerpo de la autora.**

 **Neko-chan: Noooo..."donde esta Hinata cuando se nesecita" Yo bueno esto ...esto..esto- se goléa ella misma- Ya estoy empezando a sonar como porki, esto es todo nos leeemos...si sobrevivo...Por favor comenten así tal vez esta pelirosada no me mate...**

 **Sakura: SHANNAROOOOO!**

 **Matta ne... XD (10/08/15)**

 **(BGRR)**


	2. Chapter 2

**El lado ciego del amor**

 **"Historia de Sakura Haruno, una actriz famosa patea traseros pero con un lado más melancólico cuando esta fuera de escena y de Hinata Hyuuga, una joven artista que aspira a ser una gran pintora. Las dos viven en escenarios completamente distintos, sus vidas son totalmente incompatibles, no tienen nada en común excepto una cosa, el internet." YURI SakuHina**

 **Esta historia no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a Ingrid Díaz, esta es una adaptación de su historia original a los personajes de Naruto . Espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews para que se de a conocer .**

 **"Bueno, ¿vas a llamar?"** preguntó Sakura, desde su sitio en el sofá. Tras un fructífero día de turismo, los dos habían regresado al ático agotados de caminar. Aunque Naruto había insistido varias veces en que tomaran un taxi, Sakura sentía que semejante acción desvirtuaría la experiencia. Además, no sucedía a menudo que pudiera pasear sin ser al instante reconocida.

Tras un largo y agradable baño y un cambio de ropa, Sakura se había retirado al sofá,donde ahora se sentaba con su portátil abierto sobre sus piernas extendidas. Le echó una mirada a Naruto, que estaba ocupado con su propio portátil, tecleando algo. Compartían el sofá, pero Sakura ocupaba la mayoría, obligando a Naruto a usar la mesa de café para apoyar las piernas.

" **Hola,"** le llamó. **"¿Vas a llamarla?"**

 **"¿Llamar a quién?"** preguntó, no deteniendo su tecleo. Los ojos azules se entrecerraban intensamente concentrándose en lo que fuera que estuviera escribiendo.

 **"La chica."**

 **"¿Qué chica?"**

Sakura le chinchó con el pie, esperando que un poco de contacto físico le sacara de cualquier mundo en que ahora residiera.

"¿ **Uh?"** preguntó Naruto, mirando al fin.

 **"¿Vas. A. Llamar. A. Esa. Chica. Cuyo. Número. Conseguiste. Hoy?"** preguntó, deletreándoselo para evitar más miradas vacías.

Naruto desechó el comentario con un manotazo y volvió a escribir **. "Creo que me mudaré aquí contigo,"** le informó. **"Nueva York me inspira. Acabo de empezar un nuevo guión."**

 **"¿Que pasa con el guión que empezaste la semana pasada?"** preguntó Sakura.

 **"Tendrá que esperar"** contestó Naruto **. "Estoy a cien con éste."**

Sakura le observó durante un momento, escuchando el tranquilizante sonido de sus dedos sobre el pequeño teclado. Cuando tuvo la certeza de que su rubio mejor amigo no iba a prestarle más atención, volvió al asunto a mano.

Actualmente mantenía tres conversaciones diferentes con tres personas distintas a quienes no conocía. Lo importante sin embargo, era que ellos no la conocían. La chica de Canadá creía que Sakura era un cuarentón de Perú. El tipo de Maine, pensaba que era una artista de striptease y estaba ofreciendo pagarle para que volase a darle un espectáculo privado. Y la chica de Texas estaba bajo la impresión de que Sakura era granjera en Alabama.

Internet era tan divertido.

" **Eh, ¿cuánto fue ese dibujo?"** preguntó Sakura.

 **"Unos diez dólares"** contestó Naruto.

Sakura levantó la vista. **"¿Sólo eso?"**

 **"¿Qué quieres decir con** _ **"**_ **sólo eso** _ **"**_ **? Eran mis últimos diez pavos"** se quejó. **"No todos somos millonarios, sabes."**

Sakura buscó en su bolsillo y sacó un billete de diez dólares. **"Creí que sería más caro"** contestó. **"Sabes que no llevo mucho efectivo encima."**

Naruto aceptó el dinero. **"¿No me das algo más?"**

Sakura lo consideró. **"De acuerdo. Aquí va un buen consejo. Mueve tu culo perezoso y llama a esa chica."**

 **"¿Y por qué?...** _ **ademas que es eso de culo perezoso, no soy Shikamaru**_ **" por lo bajo, Sakura lo ignoro.**

 **"Oh, no se"** Sakura contestó. **"¿Quizá porque probablemente esté esperándolo? ¿Se te ha ocurrido que, si te dio su número de teléfono, es porque quiere que la llames?"**

Naruto se lo pensó. **"¿Eso crees?"**

 **"Hombres"** rezongó Sakura volviendo a su chat.

Naruto sacó la tarjeta con el número de la chica y se la tiró a Sakura, dándole en la frente.

La tarjeta rebotó y aterrizó en el teclado **. "¿Por qué no la llamas tú?"** sugirió Naruto.

 **"Ja, ja,"** respondió secamente Sakura, quitando la tarjeta de su situación de estorbo. Se la devolvió. **"Eres el que estaba todo jactancioso por conseguir su número."**

 **"Y lo conseguí."**

Sakura negó con la cabeza **. "Realmente no os entiendo. Tú consigues un número. Tú llamas."**

 **"¿Por qué estás armando tal barullo por esto?"** preguntó Naruto. Se volvió para estudiar a su mejor amiga **. "¿Podría quizá tener que ver con la misteriosa artista detrás del dibujo?**

 **¿Hmmm? "**

 **"Por favor"** dijo Sakura mirando al cielo. **"Meramente estoy velando por los corazones de las jóvenes de dondequiera."**

Naruto asintió **. "Ya"** acordó. **"Igual que cuando recibes correo de los fans. Lo lees. Lo contestas."**

 **"Eso es completamente diferente"** discutió Sakura.

 **"¿Cómo?"**

 **"Sólo lo es."**

Naruto se volvió para contemplar mejor a la actriz. " **Te propongo un trato, Srta. Alta y Poderosa. Llamaré a este número ahora mismo,"** sugirió, sosteniendo la tarjeta, " **si consientes en leer y contestar por lo menos a diez correos de fans a la semana."**

Sakura lo consideró. **"Dos."**

 **"Cinco."**

 **"Tres."**

 **"Trato,"** replicó Naruto, ofreciendo su mano.

Se estrecharon de manos.

Sakura se estiró y le alargó el teléfono. **"Empieza a marcar."**

 **...**

 **"¿Por qué es gay?"** gimoteó Ino golpeando la cabeza contra la mesa de la cocina. " **Es demasiado sexy para ser gay."**

Hinata se encogió de hombros. " **Los sexys normalmente son gays. Rupert Everett… Ricky Martin ... Elton John ... "**

 **"Ricky Martin no es gay,"** discutió Ino.

 **"Continua diciéndotelo,"** dijo Hinata palmeando el brazo de su mejor amiga.

Ino abrió la boca para responder. Entonces frunció el entrecejo. **"Espera un segundo, Elton John no es sexy."**

 **"Estoy segura que hay quien lo cree"** replicó Hinata. **"Y, en cualquier caso, no podía pensar en otro."**

Ino suspiró, de repente recordando el tema original **. "Bueno, ¿cómo llevas todo esto?"**

 **"No hay mucho que llevar"** contestó Hinata con un encogimiento de hombros. **"Realmente no lo pillo, pero no voy a volverle la espalda ni nada. Sólo me siento mal por el resto de la familia. No van a hacérselo pasar bien."**

 **"Que rollo"** comentó Ino. **"Realmente debieran darle un respiro. No es el fin del mundo."**

 **"No van a verlo así. Hiashi está mosqueado porque piensa que crió a su hijo para ser una nenaza. Y mamá cree que Neji va a ir directo al infierno. Hanabi… no sé. Probablemente le asusta que sus amigos lo averigüen y empiecen a gastarle bromas."**

 **"¿Y Neji?"** sugirió Ino.

Hinata frunció el ceño **. "No lo sé…"**

Su conversación fue interrumpida de repente por el teléfono sonando, que Hinata procedió a coger. **"¿Sí?"** dijo.

 **"Hola,"** respondió una voz masculina. **"¿Me recuerdas? Hablamos antes."**

Hinata le lanzó una mirada cuestionadora a Ino. **"¿Hablamos?"**

 **"Sí, me diste tu número."**

 **"¿Te lo di?"**

Una pausa. **"Quizá tengo el número equivocado."**

 **"Probablemente."**

 **"Lamento esto."**

 **"Sin problema."**

 **"Adiós."**

 **"Adiós."** Hinata colgó el teléfono.

 **"¿Y bien?"** preguntó Ino expectante.

 **"Número equivocado,"** explicó Hinata **"Bueno, ¿qué crees que debería hacer con Neji? ¿Debería ir a verle? ¿Llamarle? ¿Escribirle un anónimo?"**

Ino se rió **. "** _ **'**_ **Querido Neji, te escribo un anónimo para hacerte saber que me parece totalmente bien que seas gay…** _ **'**_ **"**

 **"Vale, quizá le llame mañana"** dijo Hinata. **"¿O crees que debiera dejarme caer por su apartamento? Aunque no estoy segura de qué decirle."**

Ino lo consideró. **"Bueno, podrías decirle exactamente lo mismo que le dirías si no supieras que era gay. Estoy bastante segura de que tuvísteis conversaciones previas a este anuncio."**

Hinata soltó un suspiro exasperado. **"Tienes razón. No sé por qué estoy armando semejante barullo."**

 **"Bueno, sabes, es un gran barullo. Ahora, en vez de no saber con que chicas está durmiendo, no sabrás con qué chicos está durmiendo. Un enorme cambio en tu vida. Permíteme llamar a tu comecocos."**

 **"Graciosa,"** replicó Hinata. **"Le llamaré mañana. Sólo para ver cómo le va."**

Ino asintió con aprobación **. "Fabulosa idea."**

 **...**

Naruto colgó el teléfono. **"Bueno, aquí tienes,"** le dijo a Sakura. " **Llamé. Debe haberme dado un número falso."**

Sakura se le quedó mirando. **"¿Se te ocurrió preguntar por ella?"**

Naruto lo consideró. **"Bueno… no…"** Se encogió de hombros. **"Pero, de todas formas, e ltrato era que llamase. En ninguna parte del contrato se declara que tenía realmente que hablar con ella."**

 **"Rollista,"** le informó Sakura .

Naruto le tiró la tarjeta. **"Disfruta tu correo de fans. Voy a tomar una ducha."**

Sakura le observó alejarse, entonces giró la tarjeta comercial en su mano. Era blanca, simple. En la cara se leía: **"Hinata Hyuuga. Obras de arte original: pinturas, bocetos a carboncillo, óleo & lápiz. E-mail: HHyuuga ". **También tenía su dirección y número de teléfono. _Que confiada._

Se quedó mirando la dirección de correo electrónico durante un rato, decidiendo el curso de acción. Sólo una nota rápida, decidió, abriendo su buzón. Notó el mensaje urgente de su agente pero lo ignoró, pulsando el botón de 'correo nuevo' en cambio.

 **Asunto:** **Tu arte**

 **Mensaje:**

Sakura miró el parpadeante cursor, insegura de qué escribir.

 **Mensaje:**

 _ **Estimada Srta. Hyuuga.**_

 _ **Compré un boceto suyo antes. La figura en la imagen reflejaba tanto de cómo me siento a veces, que era como si hubiera sido dibujado conmigo en mente. Me pregunto si tiene una galería aquí, en Nueva York, dónde pueda quizá ver más de su obra.**_

 _ **Atentamente,**_

Sakura hizo una pausa. ¿Atentamente quién? Miró por el apartamento en busca de un nombre para terminar el correo. Finalmente, se decidió.

 _ **Atentamente,**_

 _ **S.S**_

De todas formas, nadie sabía su verdadero apellido. Leyó por encima el correo y, decidiendo que era lo bastante discreto, lo puso en camino.

 **...**

Hinata se sentaba a la mesa de su cocina, tarde el día siguiente. Se había pasado el fin desemana entero evitando el temido ensayo y ahora no tenía otra opción salvo concentrarse.

" **Concéntrate"** se dijo, mirando fijamente la pantalla del ordenador. **"Había hadas… y un tipo con un asno en la cabeza."** Agitó la cabeza. **"Shakespeare debía haberse metido algo."**

Hojeó la obra en sus manos. " **Titania era guay. Quizá puedo hablar de ella. Reina de las hadas y todo. Je. Suena divertido. Reina de las hadas**." Se detuvo a considerarlo. **"Necesito dejar de hablar sola."**

Llegó hasta escribir, **"Titania, Reina de las hadas** ," cuando el teléfono sonó, interrumpiendo su productividad.

Secretamente aliviada por la interrupción, agarró el receptor de su sitio en la pared. **"Hola."**

 **"Hola, hermosa."**

Hinata sonrió levemente. **"Eh, Toneri."**

 **"Te extrañé este fin de semana,"** dijo. **"¿Quieres hacer algo esta noche?"**

Hinata miró a su ordenador. **"Desearía poder, pero tengo este ensayo que he estado retrasando dos semanas. Es para mañana."**

 **"Oh,"** dijo él, desilusión en su tono. **"¿Que tal si nos vemos después de tu clase de mañana? Podemos ir a comer algo."**

Hinata tuvo en cuenta su horario del lunes **. "Supongo que puedo meterte,"** contestó, sonriendo. **"De todas formas quiero hablarte de algo."**

Toneri hizo una pausa. **"¿Sobre nosotros?"**

 **"No, en absoluto"** contestó rápidamente. **"Cosa familiar."**

 **"Hablando al respecto** " empezó Toneri " **hablé con tu padre antes. Cenamos en casa de tus padres el viernes."**

Hinata se sintió de repente irritada. ¿Por qué siempre creían que podían planearle la vida? ¿Y qué si tenía algo importante que hacer el viernes? ¿Alguna vez se les ocurría preguntar primero? **"Vale"** dijo, no deseando empezar una discusión **. "Oh, eh, vendí tres obras el otro día."**

 **"Eso está bien, nena"** respondió Toneri. " **Bueno, tengo que irme. Le estoy poniendo un sistema estereo de muerte al 'stang. Neji va a morirse cuando lo vea."**

Hinata intentó ignorar la punzada de desilusión que le recorrió. No era la primera vez que Toneri desechaba sus logros. Sabía que él pensaba que la pintura era una pérdida de tiempo.

 **"Como si mi hermano no te adorara ya lo bastante"** bromeó.

Toneri se rió **. "Sí, bueno… pero yo te adoro a ti."**

Hinata forzó una sonrisa que no sentía. **"Debiera volver a mi ensayo."** dijo, no deteniendo a preguntarse por qué, de repente, prefería escribir su ensayo a hablar con su novio. " **Aunque te veré mañana."**

 **"Te veo entonces, nena"** respondió Toneri. " **Te quiero."**

 **"Yo también te quiero"** le contestó.

Tras colgar el teléfono, suspiró. Estaba deprimida y no estaba segura por qué. Miró la pantalla del ordenador resignadamente. Quizá debiera abandonar la facultad. No necesitaba una licenciatura en Artes Visuales para ser artista. Por la forma en que iban las cosas, de todas formas se casaría pronto con Toneri y entonces no tendría que preocuparse del dinero. Iba a ser un abogado de los buenos, después de todo. Con un automóvil de los buenos. Y una vida de las buenas.

Y una abandona-estudios por esposa.

Cerró la ventana del ensayo y pulsó su conexión a Internet. Quizás su padre le había respondido. Él normalmente le hacía sentirse mejor. Con frecuencia consideraba mudarse a California. Pero no podía irse y dejar atrás a su madre y hermana. Y a Hiashi. Y a Neji. Y a Ino. Oh, y a Toneri, por supuesto.

Dos mensajes nuevos.

Sonrió cuando notó que su padre había escrito. Ansiosamente, pulsó en la carta.

 **¿Cómo le va a mi bebé? Confío que acabases tu ensayo para ahora pero, conociéndote, será domingo noche y todavía no tendrás un tema escogido. LOL. ¿Verdad? Bueno, estoy seguro quesaldrás con algo. Porque eres brillante (justo como tu padre).**

 **El trabajo me mantiene ocupado. Acabo de regresar del sitio de construcción hace un ratito.**

 **Estamos reconstruyendo una vieja capilla. Pero no te preocupes por eso.**

 **Te dejaré volver a tu tarea**

 **Te quiero.**

 **Papá**

Hinata sonrió sintiéndose levemente mejor. Le escribió una nota preguntándole cómo la conocía tan bien y diciéndole que tuviera cuidado en el trabajo. Entonces siguió al siguiente mensaje de su bandeja de entrada. No reconoció la dirección.

El correo se abrió en la pantalla y examinó el contenido, esperando que fuera correo basura. Le sorprendió ver que no lo era. Así que lo leyó de nuevo.

 **"Bueno, siempre hay una primera vez"** dijo aturdida. Cualquier tristeza que hubiera sentido momentos antes fue, de repente, reemplazada por júbilo.

¡A alguien realmente le gustaba su obra!

Se sentía tan feliz que deseaba levantarse de la silla y bailar por la cocina. Nunca nadie le había escrito antes. Habían comprado sus trabajos y dicho que eran preciosos, pero tomarse el tiempo para realmente escribirle. _Uau._

Hinata se enderezó en su silla, poniendo su pelo detrás de las orejas. Se mordió el interior del labio, mientras debatía qué responder.

 _ **Estimado S. S.**_

 _ **Me complace que disfrutara mi obra. Me agrada que le hablase. ¿Puedo preguntar cuál era? Podría darle una mejor idea de lo que estaba pensando cuando la creé, si le interesa. Me temo que no tengo galería, pero gracias por preguntar. Quizá algún día, si todos mis sueños se cumplen.**_

 _ **Gracias por su carta. Fue una inesperada aunque bienvenida sorpresa. No sólo me permitió diez**_

 _ **minutos extras de remoloneo, sino que también alegró un día, por otra parte, deprimente.**_

 _ **Atentamente,**_

 _ **Hinata Hyuuga**_

Leyó el correo un par de veces, esperando que no sonara demasiado bobo. Debatió si borrar o no el segundo párrafo. Después de mucho debatir, al final decidió dejarlo. Era la verdad, después de todo.

Correo enviado, volvió a abrir el archivo de su pseudo-ensayo. Pero ahora no podía concentrarse en Shakespeare. Estaba demasiado emocionada por el hecho de recibir suprimer el correo de un fan.

Se rió para sí mientras el concepto calaba. **"En alguna parte ahí fuera, tengo un fan."**

 **...**

El jardín estaba en plena floración, para gran deleite de Sakura. Había contratado a un jardinero para cuidar de todas sus flores, ya que personalmente no tenía interés en ese arte.

Realmente no conocía los nombres de las flores, sólo le encantaba la forma que le hacía sentir el mirarlas; tranquila, calmada.

El agua le provocaba un sentimiento similar, así que no era sorprendente que su casa mirara al mar. No era una casa demasiado grande, bastante más barata de la hubiera podido permitirse, incluso según los estándares de Los Angeles. Pero le gustaba su simplicidad. Dos dormitorios, dos baños, un jardín trasero y una hermosa vista. Todo considerado, era la casa perfecta. Para ella, al menos.

En el patio, donde actualmente se sentaba con los pies sobre otra silla y su portátil firmemente colocado, se sentía contenta. Podía oír rugir el océano al fondo. Y sus flores le sonreían con sus vivos colores sirviendo como brillantes señales de vida. No había otra parte del mundo en que prefiriera estar.

Tenía a Mozart sonando en el estéreo dentro de la casa. Tras un largo día en el set, al fintenía paz.

Asentándose aún más en los cojines de su silla, tomó un sorbo de té helado de la mesa al lado de ella. Los ojos Jade se entrecerraron en concentración ante el contenido de la pantalla. Satisfecha con lo que había leído, pulsó 'upload'. Con eso, su último poema fue lanzado al ciberespacio. Nadie sabía que era suyo. Y, si tenía suerte, nadie lo sabría jamás.

Por pura curiosidad, Sakura tecleó su nombre en un motor de búsqueda de Internet. Una lista de correspondientes websites apareció ante ella y se quedó mirando en silenciosa contemplación. Nunca dejaba de asombrarle que otra gente sacara tiempo de sus vidas diarias para construir páginas web en su honor.

Escogió una al azar y pulsó el enlace, brevemente pensando en John Malkovich metiéndose en su propio portal en la película _Being John Malkovich_. Era una de sus películas favoritas.

La pura brillantez y locura de esa película le divertía e inspiraba. Pero, mientras esperaba que la página se cargara, repentinamente temió ser arrojada a un submundo donde sólo existían dobles de ella.

Espabilándose, se volvió a la ya descargada página. Una foto de sí misma, de una sesión que no recordaba haber hecho, le devolvió la mirada. Había enlaces a más fotografías, una biografía, rumores, fanfics de _Guardian_ y a más enlaces.

 **"Veamos que he estado haciendo últimamente"** dijo sonriendo mientras pulsaba en "rumores".

Otra página se presentó y ella examinó su contenido. Sakura admitió que está, de hecho, viendo a un cierto alguien y nuestro mejor suposición es que Sakura, al fin, ha entregado su corazón al guionista y director de cine indie, Naruto Uzumaki N. Los dos fueron vistos en una apartada playa en España el mes pasado. _'_ Empezó a reirse.

 _"'Nuestras fuentes nos informan que Sakura puede dejar la serie Guardian para seguir su fe religiosa. Al parecer, interpretar a una ángel ha abierto sus ojos a la religión y los caminos de Dios. Tiene planeado marcharse al final de esta temporada para una estancia sabática en Africa.'"_

Agitó la cabeza, más que divertida por las estupideces que la gente sacaba. **"De ser tú me buscaría mejores fuentes."**

Dejando atrás la página de rumores, volvió a la página principal. Notó una votación en la esquina del fondo. **"Sakura Haruno, ¿nena caliente, mega bruja, o ambas? Dedica un momento para emitir tu voto."**

Sakura lo consideró **. "Iré a por 'mega bruja' por quinientos, Alex"** dijo, emitiendo su voto.

Unos segundo después, los resultados estaban delante de ella. "Ambos" estaba al 86%, con "mega bruja" detrás al 10% y, a la cola, "nena caliente" con un 4%.

Suspirando, salió del website. Habían pasado días desde que revisó su correo, así que apuntó el ratón en esa dirección. Había estado ignorando a su agente ya durante semanas. Era hora de lidiar el toro.

Tenía dos mensajes urgentes de él esperándola. El primero decía algo sobre el contrato de una película. El segundo era una petición de pronta respuesta. Había habido tres mensajessuyos en el contestador cuando regresó de Nueva York.

Decidiendo que era mejor dejar de ignorarle, le envió un correo diciéndole que parece lo que fuese. Resueltos los negocios, cambió la cuenta de correo.

Para su deleite, había contestación de la artista. Sakura había enmarcado la imagen que había comprado en Nueva York. Ahora colgaba en el muro frente a su cama, donde podía admirarlo en la privacidad de su cuarto. Sakura regresó al correo.

 **Estimado S. S.**

 **Me complace que disfrutara mi obra. Me agrada que le hablase. ¿Puedo preguntar cuál era? Podría darle una mejor idea de lo que estaba pensando cuando la creé, si le interesa. Me temo que no tengo galería, pero gracias por preguntar. Quizá algún día, si todos mis sueños se cumplen.**

 **Gracias por su carta. Fue una inesperada aunque bienvenida sorpresa. No sólo me permitió diez minutos extras de remoloneo, sino que también alegró un día, por otra parte, deprimente.**

 **Atentamente,**

 **Hinata Hyuuga**

La actriz se encontró sonriendo ante la perspectiva de alegrarle el día a alguien. Mirando las flores, se tomó un momento para decidir qué escribir.

 **Querida Hinata (¿puedo llamarte así?),**

 **Me encantaría saber qué te llevó a crear tan fascinante pieza de arte. La imagen era de una figura de pie entre el gentío, con su mirada enfocada en algo en la distancia. Actualmente cuelga en mi dormitorio para que pueda admirarlo cada noche. Creo que es el único cuadro en mi casa que escogí personalmente. No me va decorar y me temo que es dolorosamente obvio desde el momento que se entra en mi hogar. Pero por suerte, no tantos lo hacen.**

 **No es muy a menudo que consigo alegrarle el día a alguien o siquiera les ayudo a remolonear, así que me alegra poder devolver algo a la comunidad artística. Si puedo ser de utilidad en el futuro, por favor, házmelo saber. :o)**

 **Cuídate,**

 **S. S.**

Satisfecha con su respuesta, Sakura pulsó 'enviar'. Repentinamente de buen ánimo, apagó el ordenador y se dirigió hacia la casa. Quizá fuese a correr por la playa.

 **...**

 **"¿Qué piensas?"** preguntó Toneri emocionadamente. Su largo cabello blanco plateado estaba atusado con suficiente laca y fijador hacer temblar la capa de ozono. Sus ojos verdes estaban enfocados en el sistema estéreo de su nuevo Mustang.

Hinata miró la pieza de equipo, preguntándose a que venía el barullo. Emitía música exactamente como el viejo **. "Es bueno"** dijo forzando entusiasmo en las palabras.

 **"¿Bueno?"** cuestionó Toneri desconsertado, echándole una mirada a su novia **. "¿Que dices, bueno? Puedes oír los bajos en esta preciosidad. ¡Una delicia!"** Subió la música y tamborileó los dedos en el volante con la melodía.

Hinata se hundió en el asiento del pasajero, volcando su atención en la panorámica de la ventanilla. Se dirigían a ver a sus padres. Con el tráfico de Nueva York iba a costar un añollegar allí, pero Toneri había insistido en coger el coche. Estaba ansioso por exhibirlo ante Hiashi y Hanabi.

Toneri había cancelado la cita del lunes. Había surgido algo a última hora y había sido incapaz de verla después de clase. Hinata se había sentido secretamente aliviada. Tras pasar toda la noche del domingo trabajando en el ensayo sobre Shakespeare, estaba más que exhausta. Se había ido derecha a casa para una siesta.

No estaba ansiando esta cena en casa de sus padres. Inevitablemente, el tema de sería deliberadamente evitado o sacado de proporción. Hinata se sintió culpable de repente. Había pasado casi una semana desde el incidente y aún no había llamado a Neji. No estaba completamente segura de por qué. Hinata ciertamente no era homofóbica. Y el hecho que Neji fuera gay realmente no le molestaba.

Así que, ¿por qué estaba evitándole?

Incapaz de salir con una respuesta, decidió pensar en otra cosa. Su arte, por ejemplo. Estaba en proceso de crear un collage de fotos que había tomado. Era su tributo a Nueva York y contenía fotos de la ciudad en toda su gloria. De la belleza a la tristeza. Todo estaba allí. Su completa experiencia vital, recortada y fundida en un todo.

Sus pensamientos de repente derivaron a la persona que le había escrito y se preguntó si habría respondido. Hizo una nota mental de revisar su correo una vez llegase a casa.

Toneri apagó el estéreo de repente. " **Siento lo del lunes"** dijo **. "¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?"** Hinata vaciló. **"No era nada"** le mintió.

 **"¿Estás segura?"** preguntó Toneri.

 **"Positiva"** Hinata contestó, sonriéndole. **"Bueno, ¿cómo va la facultad?"**

Toneri sonrió abiertamente **. "Va bien"** contestó **. "Me alegra graduarme. El instituto dura una eternidad, ¿no crees?"**

 **"No recuerdo tan atrás"** bromeó Hinata.

 **"Oh, cállate"** dijo Toneri con una carcajada. " **No eres mucho más vieja que yo. Pero, de todas formas, las cosas se están desarrollando bien. Llegan las actividades senior. Hablando de las mismas, empieza a pensar en un vestido para la graduación."**

Hinata no estaba segura de tener ganas de pasar de nuevo por toda la prueba de la graduación. Detestó la suya. Pero le debía a Toneri ir con él. **"Se lo diré esta noche a mamá"** contestó.

 **"Estoy segura que querrá ir de compras conmigo."**

Toneri asintió en aprobación, poniendo la música. Hinata se concentró en el mundo fuera de su ventanilla y volvió a la tierra de sus pensamientos.

La cena empezó como un asunto agradable y relativamente tranquilo, aunque Hinata podía sentir la soterrada tensión entre cada miembro de su familia. Hasta ahora, nadie había mencionado a Neji y Hinata lo agradecía en secreto. Se sirvió arroz en su plato y pasó el cuenco.

Hana miró a su hija silenciosamente un instante **. "Hinata",** empezó, "¿ **sólo vas a comer arroz blanco? Hice toda esta otra comida."** Señaló los restantes platos de viandas en el centro de la mesa.

 **"Lo sé"** contestó Hinata. **"Pero tienen carne. Y te he dicho que ya no como carne."**

 **"No puedes no comer carne,"** insistió su madre. **"Vas a enfermar. Una persona necesita comer carne."** Se volvió a su marido. **"Hiashi, razona con ella."**

 **"Tu madre tiene razón, Hinata"** , concordó Hiashi. **"Incluso si sólo comes un poquito. Tienes que comer algo."**

Hinata miró al cielo, tomando un bocado de su arroz. No iba a transigir en este tema.

Rindiéndose, Hana se volvió al novio de su hija **. "Bueno, Toneri"** dijo pasándole un cuenco de pollo y arroz, **"¿cómo es entrar en Harvard?"**

Toneri sonrió **. "Estoy muy emocionado"** respondió sirviéndose. **"Mis padres también están orgullosos. Conseguí una buena beca, así que a papá le alegra no tener que soltar una pasta."**

 **"Apuesto que va a ser difícil para los dos"** replicó Hana, mirando entre Toneri y Hinata **"Estar separados todo ese tiempo tras crecer juntos".**

Toneri asintió **. "Nos arreglaremos de algún modo."** Le guiñó a Hinata **. "Quién sabe, quizá si a Hinata le va bien en la facultad, pueda transferirse."**

Hinata miró agudamente a su novio. _¿Transferirme?_ Hiashi habló. **"Quizá puedas convencerla para estudiar algo que valga la pena"** dijo. **"Que baje la cabeza de las nubes."**

 **"Bueno, con el debido respeto, señor, apoyo la decisión de Hinata de ser artista"** dijo Toneri para gran sorpresa de Hinata **. "Después que me licencie, ganaré suficiente dinero para que no tenga que preocuparse por trabajar. Puede quedarse en casa, hacer sus pinturitas y cuidar de nuestros críos."** Le sonrió brillantemente a Hinata como si fuera la más estupenda de las ideas.

Hinata se sintió repentinamente deprimida. No quería quedarse en casa y hacer "pinturitas" mientras cuidaba de los niños. Ni siquiera estaba segura de querer niños. Era demasiado joven para los niños. Era demasiado joven para el matrimonio. Y era más que demasiado joven para estar discutiendo tales materias con su iluso novio y su disfuncional familia. O más bien, para sentarse callada mientras discutían su futuro entre ellos. Hiashi les agitó el tenedor a los dos. **"¿Ya habeís hablado de matrimonio?"**

Hinata abrió la boca para contestar, pero Toneri la cortó.

 **"Aún no"** dijo **. "Pero es ciertamente un tema a considerar antes de mi partida. Quiero asegurarme de dejarlo todo sentado."**

Hiashi asintió y volvió a su comida.

 **"Bueno, ¿dónde está Neji?"** preguntó Toneri casualmente, llenándose la boca con el famoso arroz con pollo de la Sra. Hyuuga. **"Quería mostrarle los nuevos juguetitos del coche."** Se intercambiaron miradas entre la familia. Hinata se hundió más en la silla, enviándole a Dios una silenciosa oración para mantener a la familia bajo control.

Hiashi se aclaró la garganta, su mirada enfocada en la comida que estaba tomando **. "Hoy no hablamos de él."** Toneri levantó la vista, su tenedor flotando a medio camino de la boca. Lanzó una cuestionadora mirada a Hinata, que se encogió de hombros.

Hanabi bufón. **"Resulta que se marica."**

 **"¡Hanabi!"** gritó su madre.

 **"Bueno, es verdad"** defendió Hanabi mirando a Toneri. **"El gran y maravilloso Neji es amigo de Dorothy."**

 **"¡Basta!"** rugió Hiashi machacando la mano contra la mesa. La cubertería de plata sobre la mesa entrechocó haciendo saltar a Hinata por el súbito ruido. **"No es tema para discutir en la mesa."**

Todos volvieron calladamente a su comida.

Hinata estaba furibunda. ¿Qué había que discutir? Neji era gay. Fin. Qué más era posible decir que no involucrase la presencia de Neji. Con furia arponeó un pedazo de pollo. Ni siquiera estaba enfadada con su familia. Estaba enfadada consigo misma y su incapacidad de imponerse. ¿Por qué no podía decirles lo que estaba pensando? ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cobarde?

 **"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"** gritó Toneri golpeando las manos en el volante. **"No habría hecho tan el idiota sacando el tema."**

 **"Lo siento"** replicó Hinata mirando por la ventanilla.

Toneri agitó la cabeza enojadamente **. "Esta noche me hiciste parecer idiota, Hinata "** se quejó. **"Hiashi se debe haber mosqueado conmigo por sacar el tema."**

" **Esto puede que sea un shock, pero el mundo no gira a tu alrededor** ," restalló Hinata.

Toneri la miró furioso **. "¿Qué?"**

 **"¿Qué quieres decir con "Qué" ?"** preguntó Hinata, su anterior enojo resurgiendo. **"¿Qué era toda esa charla sobre matrimonio y niños? Nunca lo hemos discutido. Y** _ **no**_ **voy a transferirme a Harvard."**

 **"Podrías entrar"** dijo Toneri con un encogimiento de hombros **. "Acción afirmativa y todo eso."**

 **"¡¿Qué?!"** gritó Hinata. Deseaba que no estuvieran en ese momento en un coche.

Toneri suspiró ojeando a Hinata. **"Lo siento"** dijo **. "No quería decir eso."**

 **"¿No querías, o no querías decirlo en voz alta?** " preguntó Hinata.

 **"No quería decir eso"** declaró Toneri **. "Sabes lo que siento por ti y tu familia."**

 **"Para el coche"** exigió Hinata.

Toneri la miró. **"¿Qué?"**

 **"Para el puto coche, Toneri, no bromeo."**

 **" Hinata, tranquilízate, ¿vale?"** le suplicó. **"Dije que lo sentía."**

 **"Si no detienes este coche ahora mismo, voy a saltar. Y si me arrollan y vivo para contarlo, le diré a Hiashi que te negaste a parar."**

Toneri paró el coche **. "Hablemos de esto"** dijo.

Pero Hinata ya había salido por la puerta. La cerró de golpe y corrió acera abajo, hacia la boca de metro más cercana, desapareciendo de la vista.

 **...**

 **"¡Tenten!"** llamó Sakura trotando tras su ayudante. Aún estaba en pleno atavío de Kiara, alas de ángel y todo.

Tenten se dio la vuelta, su sorpresa claramente evidente en la cara. **"¿Sí, Srta. Haruno?"**

 **"¿Aún tienes todo ese correo?"** preguntó Sakura retirando una pluma de su hombro.

 **"Ah, bueno, ha recibido más desde que la última vez"** explicó Tenten. **"Pero me figuré no querría saberlo."**

Sakura lo consideró y asintió. **"Coge tres cartas del azar de la pila y déjalas sobre mi vestidor. Hazlo cada semana."**

Tenten arqueó ambas cejas **. "Uh, sí, Srta."**

Sakura se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su remolque para cambiarse **. "Gracias a Dios es viernes,"** le murmuró a su reflejo. Quitándose las alas y el resto de su atavío angélico, se metió en unos vaqueros y camiseta azul marina. Estaba en mitad de atarse su ajorca cuando dieron un golpe a la puerta.

 **"Entra"** dijo Sakura.

Tenten pasó **. "Tres cartas,"** dijo, colocándolas en abanico en la mano para que Sakura pudiese contarlas. " **La directora quiere verla,"** añadió la ayudante, poniendo los sobres en la mesa. Sakura suspiró. " **Gracias, Tenten"** dijo, poniéndose en pié. Agarró el maletín del portátil, su portalibros y las cartas y salió del remolque, yendo hacia la oficina de la director.

Encontrando la puerta abierta, entró.

Shizune, director de _Guardian: A Second Chance_ , se sentaba al escritorio. **"Toma asiento, Sakura."**

Sakura cumplió, poniendo el correo de los fans sobre el portátil en el suelo a su lado. **"¿Qué pasa?"** No podía figurarse por qué Shizune querría verla. No había liado las frases. Había llegado a tiempo. Y había bordado todas sus escenas.

" **Vendrá gente al set la próxima semana"** empezó Shizune. **"Quieren hacerte una breve entrevista."**

Sakura se encogió de hombros **. "Bueno, ¿cuál es el problema?"**

 **"Ningún problema,"** contestó Shizune. **"Sólo te doy el toque. Precioso trabajo el de hoy, por cierto."**

 **"Gracias,"** contestó Sakura, poniéndose de pié. **"¿Algo más?"**

 **"Pasa un buen fin de semana,"** le dijo Shizune.

 **"Tú también."** La actriz recogió sus cosas y salió hacia su Rav4. Una vez dentro, le dio al arranque y se acomodó con un suspiro. Era viernes noche y se sentía ansiosa. Naruto estaba filmando su nueva película independiente. Algo sobre una palmera y un tomate. Nunca entendía esas cosas artísticas. Y ése era el total de sus amigos.

Como en señal, su móvil empezó a sonar. Hurgó en el bolsillo frontal del maletín del portátil y sacó el sonoro objeto. **"Haruno** " dijo.

 **"¿No llamas ya a casa?"**

S miró al cielo ante el sonido de la voz de su madre. No quería lidiar ahora con esto.

 **"Llamé."**

 **"¿Cuándo?"**

Sakura se estrujó el cerebro. **"Hace un par de semanas"** respondió deseando recibir otra llamada para tener una razón para cortar la de su madre.

Mebuki Haruno suspiró ruidosamente. **"Bueno, tu hermana quiere que vengas a su obra el domingo."**

 **"Oh, ¿es este fin de semana?"** preguntó Sakura queriendo golpearse la cabeza contra el volante.

 **"Lo prometiste."** Sakura asintió **. "Allí estaré. ¿A que hora?"**

 **"La obra es a las siete. ¿Te nos unirás después a cenar?"**

 _¿Tengo opción?_ " **Allí estaré."** contestó.

 **"Nos vemos entonces."** _Clic._

Sakura se quedó mirando el teléfono un momento antes de tirarlo a un lado. **"Yo también te quiero, Mamá. Me va perfectamente, Mamá."** Enojadamente puso el coche en marcha atrás y salió del parking del estudio.

Acelerando decidió visitar a la única otra persona en el mundo con que podía hablar.

 **"Eh, Nana"** dijo Sakura sentándose sobre el césped. Dejó caer el portalibros a su lado. **"Sé que ha pasado un tiempo desde que estuve por aquí, pero ya sabes cómo es cuando eres una gran estrella."** Rió y se estiró para retirar una hoja de encima de la lápida de su abuela. Sakura puso un ramillete de rosas donde había estado la hoja. Echó una mirada por el cementerio y suspiró. **"Da repelús esto por la noche"** notó. **"Bueno, ¿qué puedo decirte que no sepas ya?"** Lo consideró. **"Estoy terminando una película y tengo unos tratos más en espera. Siempre me dijiste que sería famosa algún día. Desearía que pudieras verme ahora.**

 **"La verdad es** " Continuó **"que no estoy llevando todo esto muy bien. Me asusta tanto que la gente me vea como realmente soy, que apenas puedo reconocer ya mi propio ser. Deseo que estuvieras aquí. Siempre parecías saber qué decir para hacerme sentir mejor."** Cogió una hoja de hierba y empezó a jugar con ella.

 **"Compré este cuadro hace una semana en Nueva York** " dijo **. "Es de una mujer de pie en mitad de una multitud, pero está mirando algo que está fuera. Algo lejano. Y toda la multitud está mirándola, pero ella no les ve."** Se detuvo. **"Ésa soy yo. De pie entre la multitud, pero mirando a la distancia.**

 **"Todo parecía tan claro cuando estabas aquí. Podías hacerme reír con sólo una palabra. Ha pasado tanto desde que me he reído de verdad. Conoces esa risa. Donde no puedes parar y, durante esos pocos segundos, todo en la vida parece perfecto. Eso es lo que anhelo".**

 **"Raro, ¿eh? Solía contarte mis sueños de ser famosa.** _ **'**_ **Cuando sea una gran actriz, tendré una mansión en Hollywood y sirvientes y todo el dinero del mundo. Vivirás en la casa de invitados y haré que mi chófer te pasee**. _'_ " Sakura agitó la cabeza ante el recuerdo. **"Es una preciosa fantasía. Sólo desearía tener a alguien con quien compartirla."**

Sakura sacó las cartas de los fans de su bolsillo trasero **. "Mientras tanto, la compartiré contigo.** " Tomó un sobre y dejó los otros dos al lado. Lo abrió y sacó el papel doblado de dentro.

En voz alta, leyó.

" _Querida Sakura Eres realmente sexy. Tengo posters de ti por todas las paredes y el techo. Tengo grabado cada episodio de Guardian. Le dije a mi mamá que iba a casarme contigo algún día, pero ella me dijo que probablemente era demasiado joven para ti. ¿Crees que doce es ser demasiado joven? Yo no. Le dije que algún día voy a tener todos tus hijos. Tu fan nº 1 y futuro marido, Patrick Gordon.'"_

Sakura se encontró riendo. **"Eso fue bastante mono, ¿eh?"** preguntó, agarrando su portalibros. Dentro encontró su cuaderno de poesía y un bolígrafo. En una página nueva, empezó a escribir.

 _Querido Patrick,_

 _Me siento honrada de que me creas digna de ser tu prometida. Quizás si me envías tu foto,_ _pueda ponerla en mi pared y entonces estaremos igualados. Me temo que doce es un poco_ _demasiado joven por el presente momento, pero quién sabe, quizá dentro de seis años, si_ _todavía estás interesado, que puedes llamarme. Entonces tendré casi treinta años. ¿Crees_ _que treinta es ser demasiado vieja?_

 _Cariños,_

 _Sakura Haruno_

Arrancó la hoja del cuaderno y lo metió en un sobre nuevo. Dirigiéndoselo a Patrick, sonrió.

 **"Eso le alegrará el día."** Le sonrió a la lápida **. "No está tan mal."** Sakura abrió la segunda carta y empezó a leer.

 _"'Querida Kiara, Mi nombre es Jennifer y tengo diez años. Mi hermano pequeño, Derek, es tu mayor fan. Tiene una foto de ti junto a su cama. Ha estado realmente muy enfermo el pasado año. A mamá y a papá no les gusta hablar de eso porque les pone tristes. Derek dice que puedes ayudarle porque eres una ángel. Por favor, ayúdale._

 _Tu amiga, Jennifer.'"_

Le frunció el ceño a la carta y la volvió a poner en el sobre sin responder. Sin una palabra, abrió la última carta.

 _"'Querida Srta. Hrauno, nunca pensé que me encontraría escribiéndole a alguien famoso. Dudo siquiera que lea esto, considerando su apretado horario y todo eso. Pero no tengo nada que perder, ¿verdad? Sólo deseaba decir que creo que es hermosa. Pero que más que nada, adoro su forma de ser durante las entrevistas. Es sincera y directa y eso lo respeto. Gracias por ser usted misma._

 _Atentamente, Chloe Rice.'"_

Sakura terminó de leer y suspiró, volviendo a poner todo en el portalibros. Se puso de pie para irse. **"Te quiero, Nana"** le susurró al aire. Entonces se giró sobre sus talones y regresó al coche.

 **...**

 **"¿Dónde infiernos has estado?"** le gritó Ino. **"¡He estado enferma de preocupación!"**

Hinata entró en el apartamento tras horas de vagabundear por Nueva York **. "Di un paseo,"** respondió, arrojando la chaqueta en el sofá.

 **"Bien, Toneri estaba como loco,"** le informó Ino. " **Llamó como veinte veces. Entonces lo dejó. Entonces salió a buscarte. Entonces vino de nuevo. Entonces se fue. Así que te sugeriría que lo llames. Y probablemente debieras llamar también a tus padres porque llamaron cinco veces. Hiashi estaba volviéndose loco."**

Hinata miró al cielo y se desplomó en el sofá. Tras todo el caminar, la último que necesitaba era encarar a la gente de la que había estado huyendo. Todo lo que deseaba era paz. ¿Por qué no podía tenerla? Sólo un tiempo para ella. Sin familia. Sin novio. Sin ensayos que escribir. Sólo ella y su arte. **"Llámales tú** ," dijo. **"En cuanto reúna energía, me voy a duchar. Y después me voy a acostar.** " Ino miró a su mejor amiga durante un largo momento. **" Hinata, ¿qué pasó?"**

 **"Nada,"** contestó Hinata **."La cena fue genial. Mi novio es genial. Un encanto al máximo. Estoy más que enamorada de él. Tanto que me transferiré a Harvard para que podamos estar cerca. Entonces podemos comenzar nuestra vida juntos. Yo me quedaré casa con los niños mientras él sale y cumple sus sueños. Suena perfecto. No puedo esperar."**

Ino se sentó a la mesa de café, contemplando cautamente a su amiga. **"¿Estás bien?"**

Hinata se incorporó de golpe. **"¿Bien? No. No estoy bien. No quiero ir a Harvard. Y realmente no quiero tener niños ahora mismo. Ni siquiera casarme, por lo que importa."**

 **"No lo hagas."**

 **"Que no lo haga"** repitió suavemente Hinata, como si la posibilidad no se le hubiera ocurrido. **"¡Es exactamente lo que voy a hacer! No voy a no hacer ninguna de esas cosas.** " Se irguió y dirigió hacia su cuarto.

 **"Bueno, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?** le gritó Ino.

 **"Voy a ducharme,"** contestó Hinata **. "Porque es lo que quiero hacer."**

 **"Yaa"** dijo Ino, totalmente confundida por el arranque de su amiga.

Momentos después, Hinata volvió usando la bata **. "¿Sabes lo que me mosquea? Que no me preguntaron. Ni una vez me han apoyado en nada. Creerías que mi mamá querría tener alguna de mis obras colgando en el apartamento, pero ¿quiere? ¡No! ¿Y Toneri? ¿Crees que le importa un bledo cómo paso el tiempo? ¡No! Todo lo que le importa es su coche. Y su… su facultad de Derecho. Y su… su… ¡su coche!"** Regresó corriendo al cuarto y cerró degolpe la puerta.

Dos segundos después, la abrió de nuevo. **"¿Y por qué estaba gritándome por no decirle lo de Neji? ¡Es mi familia! ¿Qué le importa a él? ¿Y por qué tiene que ir todo sobre él?¿Sólo porque es** _ **hombre**_ **? ¡No lo creo! ¡Que se joda él y su pene!"** Entró a saco en el baño.

Ino se quedó mirando la puerta cerrada **. "Perdió la chaveta finalmente**." Dijo divertida.

Luego esa noche, después de que hubiera logrado tranquilizarse, Hinata se sentó a la mesa de la cocina con el ordenador delante. Su estallido le había hecho sentirse mejor. La ducha también había ayudado.

Había llamado a Toneri y le aseguró que estaba bien. Había llamado a sus padres y _les_ había asegurado que estaba bien. Y que, no, no necesitaba ver a un psiquiatra. Y que, no, no tenía nada que ver con que Neji fuese gay.

Pero ahora, por lo menos estaba en paz. Ino se había acostado. El apartamento estaba silencioso. Por el momento, la vida era relativamente buena. Aliviada y de mejor ánimo, entró en Internet para revisar el correo.

Un mensaje.

 _ **Querida Hinata (¿puedo llamarte así?),**_

 _ **Me encantaría saber qué te llevó a crear tan fascinante pieza de arte. La imagen era de una figura de pie entre el gentío, con su mirada enfocada en algo en la distancia.**_

 _ **Actualmente cuelga en mi dormitorio para que pueda admirarlo cada noche. Creo que es el único cuadro en mi casa que escogí yo misma. No me va decorar y me temo que es dolorosamente obvio desde el momento que se entra en mi hogar. Pero por suerte, no tantos lo hacen.**_

 _ **No es muy a menudo que consigo alegrarle el día a alguien o siquiera les ayudo a remolonear, así que me alegra poder devolver algo a la comunidad artística. Si puedo ser de utilidad en el futuro, por favor, házmelo saber. :o)**_

 _ **Cuídate,**_

 _ **S. S**_

Sonriendo, Hinata pulsó responder.

 _ **Estimado S. S.**_

 _ **En realidad, era mi pieza favorita. Estaba pensando en convertirla en una colección. Pinturas a color y quizá estatuillas de arcilla. Decorarán mi apartamento, al menos.**_

 _ **Debo admitirlo, estoy un poco emocionada por tu interés. A veces es muy desilusionante ser artista. Nunca realmente sabes si la gente lo aprecia. De vez en cuando se pasarán y sonreirán con aprobación. Pero la mayoría del tiempo pasan sin lanzar una segunda mirada. Es cuando empiezo a dudar si realmente merece la pena. Empiezo a preguntarme si quizá mis padres tienen razón y debo enfocar mi vida en algo sólido en su lugar.**_

 _ **Pero entonces recibo un correo de ti y todas mis dudas se disipan y mi inspiración regresa.**_

 _ **Lamento si me he dejado llevar. Sobre el dibujo. Supongo la razón por la que me gusta es que, cuando lo empecé, realmente no sabía qué estaba dibujando. Normalmente tengo un modelo en mente y entonces lo plasmo sobre papel o lienzo. Pero ése vino a mí. Empecé a dibujar y de repente tomó forma. Lo siento, no es una historia muy interesante. :)**_

 _ **De todas formas, gracias una vez más por animarme. No ha sido una buena semana y tus correos han sido muy apreciados.**_

 _ **Gracias,**_

 _ **Hinata**_

 _ **PD: Sí, puedes llamarme así:)**_

 **...**

 **Se encontaraba la autora sobre un montón de escombros de rodillas con cascaditas en los ojos.**

 **-¡Mi casaaaaa!- Lamentandose por la perdida de su amada vivienda, lo bueno es que había logrado rescatar su preciada laptop para continuar escribiendo. Atras de ella una pelirrosa con una sonrisa orgullosa observando su obra maestra, nadie se metia con Sakura Haruno y salia impune, comenzo a caminar hacía la autora y cuando esta se dio cuenta intento huir, no quería que le sucediera lo mismo que a su casa.**

 **-Hey, eh vuelto, pensaba actualizar más tarde pero Sakura-sama me ha obligado...mi casaaa... donde esta Hinata cuando se nesecita- Empezo a correr más rapido a todo lo que podía, pero por más que corria se daba cuenta que no rebasaba las casas, temerosa se dio la vuelta dandose cuenta que la pelirrosa la había sujetado, y lo peor d odo es que tenía una vena saltando en la frente...**

 **-Auxilio- Murmuro.**

 **-** _ **Cha!**_ **Que has dicho!-**

 **-Donde esta Hinata cuando se nesecita-Chillo cuando un golpe se aproximo a ella...**

 **En unos baños termales se encontraba una peliazul muuuuy agusto tomandose una malteada...**

 **-jejeje lo que son las vacaciones... me pregunto que estara retrasando tanto a Sakura-san...bueno no creo que sea importante- Comento dulcemente sin saber que la mencionada estaba esclavatizando a una pobre castaña, autora y gatita a que actualizara prontó- Por favor comenten para que la autora pueda actualizar prontó...**

 **Matta ne... XD (13/08/15)**

 **(B.G.R.R)**


	3. Chapter 3

**El lado ciego del amor**

 **"Historia de Sakura Haruno, una actriz famosa patea traseros pero con un lado más melancólico cuando esta fuera de escena y de Hinata Hyuuga, una joven artista que aspira a ser una gran pintora. Las dos viven en escenarios completamente distintos, sus vidas son totalmente incompatibles, no tienen nada en común excepto una cosa, el internet." YURI SakuHina**

 **Esta historia no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a Ingrid Díaz, esta es una adaptación de su historia original a los personajes de Naruto .**

 **Solo me pertenece el tiempo de la adaptacion y una que otra frase, para que los personajes se parescan un poco a los de Naruto, pero no mucho para no salirse del contexto ;).**

 **Espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews para que se de a conocer .**

 **Advertencia: Este capitulo tiene mención de Yaoi o Shonen-Ai (chicoxchico)**

 **Capitulo 3.**

Para gran desánimo de Sakura, el domingo llegó. Así que se encontró sentada en un atestado auditorio, viendo un puñado de idiotas ineptos destrozar lo que debería haber sido una obra maravillosa. Su querida hermana estaba entre ellos. Interpretando a Julieta, nada menos.

 **"Oh, Romeo, Romeo ..."**

 _Mátame. Mátame ahora,_ suplicó Sakura silenciosamente. Su cuaderno de poesía yacía abierto en su regazo y estaba garrapateando líneas sueltas de poesía en la oscuridad. Tan sólo deseaba haber pensado en traerse su portátil. Podría haber encontrado a alguien para chatear y ayudar a pasar el tiempo.

Si Dios fuera de hecho misericordioso, se apiadaría de ella ahora y acabaría con ella. Lanzó sus ojos al cielo, esperando que algo pasase.

Nada pasó.

 _Estoy en el Infierno_. Echó un vistazo al escenario. _Y mi hermana es el Diablo_.

Al fin, una eternidad después, la cortina bajó y las luces se encendieron. El reparto salió a saludar a escena y Sakura aplaudió con el resto del entusiasmado público. Cuando el gentío se dispersó, Sakura se hizo paso al frente del auditorio para encontrarse con el resto de su familia. La gente la reconocía cuando pasaba al lado y se obligó a sonreírles, esperando que ninguno viniese a hablar con ella. Sólo por si acaso alguno lo estaba considerándolo, se aseguró de adoptar su aspecto más inaccesible. Afortunadamente, funcionó.

 **"Oh, apareciste"** notó Shion, aún en el escenario para poder mirarles desde arriba. Sakura miró a su hermana. **"Lo prometí."** Besó la mejilla de su madre y después la de su padre. **"Mamá, papá,"** saludó casualmente.

 **"¿No estuvo maravillosa?"** preguntó Mebuki, sonriéndole orgullosamente a su hija más joven **. "Uno de estos días va a ponerte las peras a cuarto."**

Sakura intentó no reírse de la idea **. "Vivo aterrorizada"** contestó secamente. Shion miró al cielo. **"Estás celosa, Sakura. Porque incluso si eres una actriz de altos vuelos, nunca serás tan hermosa como yo."**

 **"Shion, contrólate"** dijo Kizashi Haruno, su padre, hablando por primera vez **. "Ve a cambiarte. Tenemos reserva para las nueve."**

 **Shion** se dirigió hacia el vestidor para cambiarse, dejando a Sakura combatir contra demonios menores.

 **"¿Qué llevas puesto?"** preguntó Mebuki con obvio disgusto.

Sakura se miró.

Sólo para mosquear a su madre, se decidió por una camisa de algodón con las mangas enrolladas. Un chaleco de cuero negro, vaqueros negros y botas negras. **"¿No te gusta?"** preguntó inocentemente.

Mebuki soltó una larga expiración. **"Pareces uno de esos poetas beatnik."**

 **"Vaya, gracias, madre"** respondió Sakura con una brillante sonrisa. **"Es el mayor cumplido que me has hecho nunca."**

Kizashi se aclaró la garganta. " **Bueno, Sakura ¿cómo va la película?"**

 **"Bastante bien, papá"** contestó Sakura. **"El presupuesto para la película es mucho mayor que para la serie de TV, así que tenemos efectos especiales bastante molones. La directora, Shizune, es excelente. Realmente me encantan las diversas dimensiones que le ha sacado al personaje de Kiara."**

 **"¿Cuánto cobraste?"** preguntó Mebuki.

Sakura le suspiró a su madre.

¿Por qué todo se reducía a dinero con ella?

 **"Cuatro millones"** contestó.

Mebuki frunció el ceño. **"¿Eso es todo?"**

 **"¿Qué quieres decir con eso es todo?"** preguntó Sakura, intentando no gritar. **"¿Cuánto ganas tú?"**

 **" Sakura"** advirtió Kizashi.

Sakura se mordió su lengua para no estallarle a su madre.

¡Qué valor!

Los tres estuvieron allí en silencio hasta que Shion regresó del vestidor. **"Todo resuelto,"** anunció, saltando del escenario. **"¿Dónde vamos a cenar?"**

 **"A algún sitio barato,"** contestó Sakura secamente. **"Porque al parecer, soy pobre."** Empezó a caminar hacia las puertas de salida, dejando a su familia detrás. Necesitaba alejarse de ellos unos minutos, tan siquiera para calmarse. No había forma de que fuera a sobrevivir a la cena sin perder el temperamento. No si su madre seguía probando así su paciencia.

En el aparcamiento, se apoyó contra su Rav4. Se concentró en respirar. Se suponía que era tranquilizante, pero la dejó mareada.

Su padre fue el que se acercó finalmente **. "Encuéntranos en Ichiraku"** le instruyó. **"¿Necesitas la dirección?"**

 **"No"** respondió. **"Nos vemos allí."** Se metió en el coche y aceleró, ansiosa por poner distancia entre ellos.

El restaurante era de alto copete. El padre de Sakura ganaba mucho dinero y su madre no temía gastarlo. Ichiraku era conocido por servir a las estrellas de Hollywood y era el lugar favorito de Naruto. Todo el que era alguien se aseguraba de hacer una aparición en un momento dado.

Sakura sabía que la única razón por la que había sido invitada a esta aventura por la disfuncional senda familiar era porque su madre esperaba que, si Sakura estaba allí, entonces cualquier reportero perdido apuntaría la cámara en su dirección.

No la decepcionaron. Un reportero sacó unas fotos de ellos entrando en el restaurante. Mebuki y Shion disfrutaban la atención, o más bien, disfrutaban fingiendo que no. La gente del restaurante miraba en dirección de Sakura mientras pasaba, apuntando y murmurando.

Sakura ignoró a todos. Meramente siguió al maître a lo que él _llamaba "la mejor mesa de la casa"_ y tomó asiento. Mientras su familia se le unía, desapareció tras el enorme menú. Con suerte, se olvidarían que estaba allí.

 **"Me honra servirle de nuevo, Srta. Haruno"** dijo el camarero, con una leve inclinación. **"Si puedo recomendarle algo, hágamelo saber. Esta noche el menú es extraordinario."**

Sakura asintió **. "Tomaré lo de siempre, gracias"** le dijo.

Él asintió y apuntó la orden, entonces tomó el menú de Sakura. El resto de la familia pidió un momento para decidir.

Con su escudo de protección ido, Sakura enfrentó el pelotón de fusilamiento.

 **"¿Vienes aquí a menudo?"** preguntó Shion, mirando a su hermana con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados.

 **"No"** contestó Sakura, tratano de cerrar el tema.

Mebuki tomó un sorbo de la copa de agua delante de ella. **"Ciertamente estás de humor esta noche. ¿Qué te pasa? Pareces un poco agotada."**

 **"Estoy absolutamente bien, madre"** contestó Sakura **. "Probablemente sólo SPM."**

Mebuki escogió ignorar el comentario **. "Bueno, ¿cómo le va a Naruto? Deberías haberle invitado esta noche."**

 **"¿Es cierto que estáis juntos ahora?"** añadió Shion.

Sakura contempló a sus dos mujeres menos favoritas en el mundo. **"Naruto está en San Francisco, trabajando en una nueva película. Y sí, estamos más que juntos."** Debería haberlo negado, por supuesto, pero la mirada de desilusión en la cara de su hermana hizo que valiese la pena. Sakura sabía que Shion llevaba enamorada de Naruto un tiempo.

La dieciséis añera suspiró. **"Algún día será mío."**

 **"Ya."** Fue todo lo que Sakura podía hacer para no reírse de la idea.

Mebuki sonrió **. "Ésa sería toda una hermosa boda,"** meditó. **"Engendraríais niños guapísimos, sin duda."**

Shion hizo una mueca **. "Ahí se va mi apetito."**

 _También el mío_ , concordó Sakura. Tener sexo con Naruto sería…

" **Puag,"** murmuró, estremeciéndose ante el pensamiento. Todos la miraron.

Sakura se paralizó. **"Um, creo que vi un pelo en mi copa,"** mintió. **"Pero era sólo el reflejo de la luz."**

 **"¿Dónde crees que te gustaría casarte?"** preguntó Mebuki, todavía con el tema.

 **"No nos casaremos,"** dijo Sakura. **"Tengo mi carrera. Naruto la suya. Sólo estamos…"**

 **"¿Teniendo sexo?"** adivinó Mebuki, con una sacudida de la cabeza.

 **"Que asco"** masculló Shion.

" **No estamos teniendo sexo"** replicó Sakura, sintiéndose increíblemente avergonzada por ninguna buena razón.

Shion la miró con sorpresa. **"¿En serio?"**

 _Mátame. Mátame ahora. Por favor. Alguien. Cualquiera. Socorro._

 **"No voy a discutir esto,"** dijo Sakura tan insolentemente como era posible.

Shion se sentó atrás en su silla y soltó una breve carcajada. **"¡Pero es tan sexy! ¿Estás loca? Yo me echaría encima de él como una—"**

 **"¡Shion!"** Mebuki y Kizashi dijeron a coro.

Sakura se hundió en su silla, cubriéndose la cara con una mano. Ésta iba a ser una cena muy larga.

Tres horas después, Sakura se desplomó en su cama. Había sido el día más largo de toda su vida. Entre su madre y su hermana, iba a necesitar unas cuantas horas más de terapia a la semana. Era buena cosa que Naruto le saliese barato o ya estaría arruinada.

Centrándose, se levantó y preparó para la cama. Se metió en un par de boxers de Garlfield y un top blanco, entonces agarró su portátil y se metió en la cama.

 **"Ah, divino"** suspiró.

Enganchó la línea telefónica al ordenador y lo puso en marcha.

Primero lo primero, decidió, estirándose sobre el borde de la cama para agarrar su cuaderno de poesía. Era hora de subir los poemas del día a su super hiper secreto website. No sabía si realmente los leía alguien, pero le gustaba tenerlos ahí fuera, de todas formas. Entre actuar y escribir poesía, Sakura se sentía realizada. Bueno, más de lo que se sentiría de otra forma, al menos. Quizá realizada era una mala elección de palabra.

Tecleó el último poema, complacida con lo que había escrito. Con el clic de un botón, se convertía en propiedad pública. Cualquiera que lo quisiese, podía cogerlo. Realmente le importaba un bledo.

Yendo a otra cosa, abrió su buzón. Un mensaje.

 _ **Estimado S. S.**_

 _ **En realidad, era mi pieza favorita. Estaba pensando en convertirla en una colección. Pinturas a color y quizá estatuillas de arcilla. Decorarán mi apartamento, al menos.**_

 _ **Debo admitirlo, estoy un poco emocionada por tu interés. A veces es muy desilusionante ser artista. Nunca realmente sabes si la gente lo aprecia. De vez en cuando se pasarán y sonreirán con aprobación. Pero la mayoría del tiempo pasan sin lanzar una segunda mirada. Es cuando empiezo a dudar si realmente merece la pena. Empiezo a preguntarme si quizá mis padres tienen razón y debo enfocar mi vida en algo sólido en su lugar.**_

 _ **Pero entonces recibo un correo de ti y todas mis dudas se disipan y mi inspiración regresa.**_

 _ **Lamento si me he dejado llevar. Sobre el dibujo. Supongo la razón por la que me gusta es que, cuando lo empecé, realmente no sabía qué estaba dibujando. Normalmente tengo un modelo en mente y entonces lo plasmo sobre papel o lienzo. Pero ése vino a mí. Empecé a dibujar y de repente tomó forma.**_

 _ **Lo siento, no es una historia muy interesante. :)**_

 _ **De todas formas, gracias una vez más por animarme. No ha sido una buena semana y tus correos han sido muy apreciados.**_

 _ **Gracias.**_

 _ **Hinata.**_

 _ **PD: Sí, puedes llamarme así:)**_

Sakura sonrió y pulsó responder.

 _ **Querida Hinata.**_

 _ **Si sigues adelante con la colección, me gustaría hacer mi pedido para comprártelo. No importa el coste. Pagaré lo que sea. :o)**_

 _ **Puedo entender lo que sientes por tu arte. Es difícil desnudarle tu alma al mundo día tras día y sentirse rechazado. Y encuentro admirable que persistas en hacerlo. Pero confía en mí cuando te digo que, es mejor ser rechazado por ser quien eres, que aceptado por ser quien no eres.**_

 _ **Me parece interesante que nos veamos en el mismo cuadro. Como si estuviésemos en lados opuestos de un espejo bidireccional y sólo podemos ver nuestro reflejo. Quizá si lo volvemos, podremos vernos mutuamente**_ _._

Sakura frunció el ceño ante el tercer párrafo. **"Parece como que esté ligando con ella."** Rápidamente, lo borró y empezó uno nuevo en su lugar.

 _ **Debes estar teniendo una semana realmente para que mis correo te animen tanto. Si alguna vez necesitas hablar de algo, bueno, estoy disponible.**_

 _ **Cuídate.**_

 _ **S. S.**_

Frunciendo el ceño, Sakura dejó al cursor flotar sobre el botón de envío. ¿Cuándo se había vuelto tan entrometida? ¿Y por qué le importaba? Resaltó el último párrafo, pero dudó en borrarlo **.**

 **"Joder, no tengo nada que perder"** decidió, pulsando enviar antes de que tuviera oportunidad de cambiar de idea.

 **...**

Hinata decidió que era hora de lidiar el toro. Así que ese domingo subió en metro y se dirigió a Queens. El apartamento de Neji estaba en un barrio relativamente agradable. Lo compartía con un tipo llamado Sasuke, a quien Hinata nunca había realmente conocido.

En los escalones delanteros, dudó antes de pulsar el botón que anunciaría su llegada. Neji no la aguardaba y esperó que no estuviera ocupado **.**

 **"¿Sí?"** dijo una voz a través del intercomunicador. Hinata no la reconoció como de su hermano, así que supuso era Sasuke **. "Uh, hola. Mi nombre Hinata Hyuuga. Estoy aquí para ver a Neji."**

Hubo una pausa y entonces un zumbido anunció que la puerta estaba abierta. Entró, asegurándose de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella. El apartamento de Neji estaba en la segunda planta, así que se dirigió en esa dirección.

Neji estaba esperando cuando Hinata llegó **.**

 **"Hinata"** dijo, pareciendo sorprendido **. "No te esperaba."**

 **"¿Interrumpo?"** preguntó Hinata, preocupada por llegar en mal momento.

 **"No, no"** le aseguró Neji, apartándose a un lado. **"Entra."**

El apartamento era pequeño. Un dormitorio, un baño, una cocina que hacia las veces de sala. Hinata se encontró preguntándose dónde dormía el compañero de piso de Neji, aunque estaba empezando a hacerse una idea.

Hinata miró la pared por un momento cuando notó una de sus pinturas enmarcada y orgullosamente exhibida. Recordaba esa pintura. Se la había dado a Neji cuando se había mudado. Era de la familia a un lado y Neji al otro, con la luna en el centro superior, uniendo los dos **. "Todavía la tienes"** dijo, sorprendida.

Neji sonrió al lado de ella. **"Por supuesto"** respondió **"va a valer millones algún día."**

Hinata le sonrió abiertamente a su hermano. Sasuke apareció delante de ella un momento después. Sonrió mientras le ofrecía la mano.

 **"Sasuke Uchiha"** dijo, sonriendole de lado.

Hinata estrechó la mano y le devolvió la sonrisa. **"Encantada de conocerte."** No era exactamente lo que había esperado. Para empezar, no era japonés. Más bien el típico americano. Pelo negro, ojos Onix, bronceado de surfista. Y realmente no parecía en absoluto gay. Pero bueno, Neji tampoco.

 **"Hn, ¿Quieres algo de beber?"** ofreció Sasuke.

"No, gracias," contestó Hinata.

Neji la llevó a la sala/cocina y le ofreció asiento en el viejo y cascado sofá que había encontrado en alguna cuneta.

Hinata observó sentarse a los dos chicos a la mesa de la cocina delante de ella. La miraron a la expectativa y ella decidió que lo mejor sería empezar. "Vine a ver cómo te va," le dijo a Neji. "Realmente no hemos hablado desde… ya sabes." No estaba completamente segura de cómo llamarlo.

Neji se encogió de hombros. "Me va bien," respondió. "No es como si no esperase ese tipo de reacción." La miró un momento. "¿Cómo se lo están tomando?"

Toneri agitó la cabeza. "Ahora es tema tabú," contestó. "Toneri te mencionó en la cena del viernes y Hiashi estalló. Definitivamente no lo están asimilando bien."

"¿Y tú?" preguntó Neji.

Hinata vaciló, echándole una mirada a Sasuke. Se sentía un poco incómoda teniendo esta conversación con el compañero de piso de su hermano presente. Sasuke pareció darse cuenta de esto porque se incorporó.

"Quizás iré a dar un paseo y os dejo hablar." Neji alzó la mano para detenerle. "No, quédate. Por favor."

Sasuke se sentó de nuevo, lanzando una mirada de disculpa a Nanoha.

"Te quiero, Neji" contestó finalmente Hinata, sonriendo ligeramente. "No me importa si eres gay. Sólo estaba sorprendida, ¿sabes? Probablemente era lo último que pensaba que dirías. Pero Ino me ayudó a recobrar la perspectiva en este asunto. Le rompiste el corazón, por cierto." Neji se rió, obviamente aliviado. "Tengo la certeza de que lo superará." Hinata examinó a Sasuke. "Bueno, Sasuke ¿dónde duermes?" preguntó, intentando mantener el rostro impasible.

Sasuke pareció totalmente sorprendido por la pregunta. Abrió la boca para responder pero nada salió. Miró desvalidamente a Neji.

"Conmigo" contestó vacilantemente Neji.

Hinata hizo lo mejor para no reírse.

Ambos estaban tan monos todo sonrojados y nerviosos.

"Ya veo" dijo. "Voy a tener que decírselo a Hiashi".

Los ojos de Neji ensancharon.

Hinata empezó a reírse al fin, sintiéndose mejor de lo que se había sentido en un tiempo. Esto no era tan malo.

"Te odio" dijo Neji, riéndose con ella.

Hinata le sonrió a su hermano. "Me quieres" le dijo. "Bueno, ¿cuánto lleváis juntos?"

Finalmente, los misterios de la vida de su hermano se revelaban. No podía recordar la última vez que había sabido de alguna de sus relaciones. Por un tiempo, había pensado que Neji era asexual.

Irónicamente, nunca se le ocurrió que pudiera ser gay.

Sasuke habló. "Hn, Dos años y medio" contestó, orgullosamente.

 _Uau_. Debe haber sido arduo ocultarlo todo ese tiempo. De repente Hinata se sintió mal por su hermano. Dos años y medio era mucho tiempo para mantener algo así en secreto. No podía haberle resultado fácil.

"Bueno, ¿qué pasó el viernes"? preguntó Neji de repente. "Ino llamó. Quería saber si te había visto." Hinata se retrepó en el sofá con un suspiro. "Toneri estaba mosqueándome," respondió. "Hiashi, también. Simplemente necesitaba escaparme durante unas horas." "¿Por qué te mosqueaban?" preguntó Neji.

"Porque quieren dirigirme la vida," respondió Hinata simplemente. "Toneri estaba hablando de que me transfiriera a Harvard y casarnos y tener niños. Y Hiashi estaba a favor de la idea."

Neji agitó la cabeza. "¿Qué les dijiste?"

"Nada," admitió Hinata. "Le exploté después a Ino".

Neji se inclinó adelante. "Hinata, no tienes que hacer lo que te digan," le dijo. "No van a ser felices a menos que hagas exactamente lo que quieren, pero no tienes que abandonar tu felicidad por la de ellos. Ya han vivido sus vidas. Vive la tuya."

Hinata le sonrió a su hermano. "Gracias," dijo. "Nada más desearía ser tan valiente como tú."

Sasuke se rió. "¿Él? ¿Valiente? Por favor. Deberías haberle visto huir del apartamento el otro día porque había un ratoncito en el baño."

"¿Te asustó un ratoncito?" bromeó Hinata. "¿Tú? ¿Don Soy-tan-macho?"

Neji miró con fiereza a Sasuke. "Tienes problemas."

Sasuke le sacó la lengua. "Estoy tan asustado."

Hinata sonrió. Ya le gustaba Sasuke. Le recordaba a un crío, aunque tenía que estar cerca de la edad de Neji. Hinata estimó que tendría veinticinco o veintiséis años. Aunque parecían más bien veinte. La camiseta de Winnie-the-Pooh no ayudaba.

"Bueno, ¿cómo va el negocio?" preguntó Neji. "¿Vendiste algo más desde la última vez?" Hinata negó con la cabeza. "Me senté allí ayer unas horas pero parecía que iba a llover, así que lo guardé todo." Se animó. "Oh, pero recibí mi primer correo de un fan."

Neji pareció interesado. "Cuenta."

"Esta persona, S. S." explicó. "Aunque no estoy segura si es chico o chica. Debo preguntarle. Bueno, es igual, quería saber si tenía una galería de mi trabajo." Se rió. "Hemos estado carteándonos durante la última semana o así."

Neji aplaudió ligeramente. "Buen trabajo."

Hinata resplandeció. "Vaya, gracias."

"¿Cómo están las cosas contigo y Toneri?"

La sonrisa de Hinata desapareció. "Están bien."

"No parecen bien" comentó Sasuke.

Hinata suspiró. "¿Es mala señal cuándo no puedes esperar a que tu novio se mude?" preguntó inútilmente.

Neji y Sasuke intercambiaron una mirada.

"Estoy segura que sólo estamos pasando una mala racha," continuó. "Estoy segura que las cosas funcionarán." Aunque no estaba del todo segura de desearlo.

 _ **Estimado S. S.**_

 _ **¿Vas en serio con lo de comprar la colección? La empezaré, si así es.**_

 _ **Gracias por lo que dijiste, con respecto a mi arte. Supongo que tienes razón sobre que es mejor ser aceptado por ser uno mismo, pero la mayoría de las veces, no es así como resultan las cosas.**_

 _ **Desearía ser lo bastante valiente para cambiar mi vida y vivirla de la forma que quiero. Pero no estoy segura de ser lo bastante fuerte. A veces ser aceptado por quién eres no eres es lo mejor al menos te aceptan.**_

 _ **Cuídate.**_

 _ **Hinata**_

 _ **PD: ¿Qué significa S. S.?**_

 **...**

Los presentadores del show se presentaron ellos mismos, sonriendo tan ampliamente que Sakura estaba segura que sus caras estaban paralizadas en ese gesto. Charlaron con la actriz mientras su equipo preparaba el fondo y la iluminación.

Sakura jugueteaba con el micrófono prendido en el cuello de su camisa. Seguía rascándole la garganta. O al menos, es de lo que se quejaba a los que le hacían la entrevista. Parecía desconcertarles. Como si no supieran manejar la situación.

Le divertía.

Por fin, todo estaba resuelto y Sakura mandó una silenciosa oración por que la tortura acabara tan rápida e indoloramente como fuese posible.

El tipo tras la cámara fue descontado y entonces se encendió un pilotito rojo. Sakura se transformó en su persona publicitaria.

"Soy Michael Jacobs."

"Y yo Susana Clark. Estamos aquí con Sakura Haruno, la estrella de la arrasadora serie, _Guardian_. Nos encanta que pudiera recibirnos, Sakura."

Sakura sonrió. "Me alegra estar aquí, Susana."

Michael se inclinó adelante. "Bueno, Sakura, estamos aquí en el set de _Guardian_. Pero esto no es para la serie, ¿verdad?"

¿Realmente creían que el público era tan estúpido?

"No, Michael, tienes razón. En realidad es el set de _Guardian: A Second Chance_ , que debiera estrenarse en cine a principios de la próxima temporada."

"Charlemos un momento de tu personaje," dijo Susana. "Háblanos de Kiara."

"Kiara es una ángel guardián que está intentando compensar la vida que vivió cuando fue humana. Intenta redimirse ayudando a otros en la Tierra."

"Si fue tan mala," empezó Michael, "¿cómo logró convertirse en ángel?"

"Bueno" explicó Sakura "Murió mientras le salvaba la vida a alguien. El chico al que salvó rezó por su alma. Así que Dios la hizo ángel. Vaga por la Tierra, ayudando a gente en aprietos." "Bueno, ¿cómo logra la redención?"

Sakura sonrió. "Pues de eso va la película. Es reunida con el chico al que salvó. Y, de nuevo, su vida está en peligro. Tiene que encontrar una forma de ayudarle. Si tiene éxito, le dan la opción de continuar su vida como Guardian o de volver a la Tierra como humana. Una segunda oportunidad en la vida, esa clase de cosas."

Michael asintió. "Bueno, ¿lo logra?"

Sakura se rió. "Supongo que tendrás que ver la película para averiguarlo."

Susana también se rió. "Así que, básicamente, ¿la serie continuará desde el desenlace de la película?" preguntó. "Si Kiara continúa como ángel, continúa como ángel en la serie. Si vuelve como humana, la serie muestra su vida como ser humano?"

"Así es. La película se estrenará antes que la serie de TV, para no estropear el final de la película." Se rió. "Eso es, contando con que veas la película antes del estreno de la temporada."

Susana asintió. "¿Es muy diferente trabajar en una película que en la serie?"

Sakura consideró la pregunta. "Bueno, la película tiene diferente director. Para la serie, prácticamente teníamos alguien distinto cada episodio. Pero Shizune, director de _A Second_ _Chance_ , es excelente. Es agradable tener esa consistencia. También lo es trabajar con equipo y presupuesto mayores. Todo es lo mismo, sólo que a mayor escala."

Michael sonrió. "Bueno, gracias por recibirnos, Sakura. Te deseamos suerte con la película.

Parece que va a ser un hit." Susana se volvió a cámara. "Gracias por presenciar esta entrevista exclusiva, aquí en el set de _Guardian: A Second Chance_ , que se estrenará este otoño. Soy Susana Clark con _Entertainment TV_. Pasen una buena noche."

"Yyyyyyy estás fuera."

Sakura se quitó el micrófono del cuello y se lo dio a uno del equipo. Susana le sonrió. "Fue un placer conocerte, Sakura" le dijo, extendiéndole su recién manicurada mano.

"Igualmente" contestó Sakura, estrechando la mano de la mujer. También estrechó la de Michael como precaución. Entonces, tan educadamente como fue posible, se excusó y escapó al remolque.

Una vez a salvo, se desplomó en el sofá. Al fin libre. Sentándose, agarró el portátil. Habían pasado días desde que revisó su correo y quería saber si Hinata había respondido.

No quedó defraudada. Leyó el correo algunas veces, debatiendo cómo responder.

 _ **Querida Hinata**_

 _ **Definitivamente quiero comprar la colección. ¡Definitivamente!**_

 _ **Entiendo lo que quieres decir sobre no ser lo bastante valiente para cambiar tu vida. Yo tengo un problema similar. Supongo que conmigo, es que siento que cuando la gente me mira, no ven quién realmente soy. He perfeccionado el arte de ser alguien más hasta el punto que mi persona entera es sólo una mentira. Simplemente quiero ser yo misma.**_

 _ **Aunque supongo que para hacer eso, primero tendría que figurarme qué es eso. Ha llegado un momento en que cuando me miro al espejo, veo un reflejo hastiado. Sólo billones de minúsculos fragmentos reflejando diferentes partes de mí. Anhelo ver la imagen entera.**_

 _ **Pero así es la vida, ¿no? Supongo que tomas lo que puedas y después sigues adelante.**_

 _ **Pero, sabes, el cambio no tiene que significar una completa revolución. Sólo un pasito puede hacer tanto bien sin derrumbar barreras protectoras. Quizá si haces algo que te hace feliz cada día, los aspectos infelices de la vida no parecerán tan significativos. Dicen que son las cosas pequeñas las que importa, ¿verdad?**_

 _ **Cuídate.**_

 _ **Saki Senju**_

Sakura miró su nombre. Habían pasado años desde que lo había escrito. Que extraño que esa completa honestidad empezara a parecer una mentira.

Mientras enviaba el correo, Sakura se preguntó qué era ya la realidad. **"Esto es lo que me pasa por ver** _ **Matrix**_ **demasiadas veces"** murmuró.

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)**

 _ **Querida Saki (¿puedo llamarte así?)**_

 _ **Empezaré a trabajar en las piezas de arte ahora mismo. ¡Gracias! No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que te encanta mi trabajo.**_

 _ **Gracias por decirme tu nombre. Seguía preguntándose si eras chico o chica. Es bueno tener, al fin, una imagen más clara de a quién he estado escribiendo. ¿Tienes novio?**_

 _ **¿Qué edad tienes?**_

 _ **¿Cuál sería tu cita ideal?**_

 _ **¿Qué haces para divertirte?**_

 _ **¿Tu color favorito?.**_

 _ **Perdóname si hago demasiadas preguntas. No estoy acostumbrada a escribir a gente que no conozco. La única otra persona a la que escribo es a mi padre en California. ¿Dónde vives?**_

 _ **Ahí voy otra vez. Me callaré.**_

 _ **Cuídate.**_

 _ **Hinata**_

 _ **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)**_

 _ **Querida Hinata.**_

 _ **Siéntete libre para llamarme Saki. Ha pasado tiempo desde que alguien lo hizo. Es un poco raro, pero supongo que puedo acostumbrarme. Es mi nombre, después de todo. :o)**_

 _ **Por otra parte. Tengo veintitrés años.**_

 _ **Soltera.**_

 _ **Mi color favorito es el Rojo.**_

 _ **Mi cita ideal incluiría un paseo romántico por la playa al ocaso y cena con velas. Vale, sólo bromeaba. Realmente, no estoy segura de cómo sería mi cita ideal. En realidad nunca he tenido ninguna. Triste, ¿no? Creo que si encontrara a la persona de mis sueños, no me importaría que hiciéramos, en tanto lo hiciéramos juntos.**_

 _ **¡Uau, eso fue tan empalagoso! Pero creo que es verdad. Soy una romántica sin remedio, supongo.**_

 _ **Para divertirme, escribo poesía. Es mi escape del medio de la realidad. Y vivo en Los Angeles.**_

 _ **¿Acabé? Tu turno. Y mi turno de ser entrometida.**_

 _ **¿Cuál es tu flor favorita?**_

 _ **¿Tu libro favorito?**_

 _ **¿Cuándo fue la última vez que te quedaste levantada para ver amanecer? ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que reíste?**_

 _ **Cuídate.**_

 _ **Saki.**_

 _ **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)**_

 _ **Querida Saki**_

 _ **Tengo veinte años. Tengo un novio llamado Toneri, que tiene dieciocho y se va a la facultad de Derecho de Harvard en otoño. Realmente es un chico agradable cuando quiere. Pero parece no quererlo últimamente. Estoy suponiendo que sólo está nervioso por irse a la universidad. Y probablemente se siente inseguro sobre nuestra relación y la distancia. Estoy segura que lo superará una vez se establezca.**_

 _ **Mi color favorito es el azul. Azul cielo, de hecho. Me recuerda la naturaleza. Soy una gran colgada de la naturaleza. Mi cuarto está cubierto con carteles de cascadas, lagos, árboles y bonitos paisajes. Esa clase de cosas. Recientemente me he hecho vegetariana, lo que ha mosqueado sin medida a mi madre. Pero sigo en mis trece. Tofú, allá voy.**_

 _ **Adoro las rosas. Lo sé, todos adoramos las rosas. Pero es que son tan hermosas y poéticas. Toneri me dio una cuando salimos por primera vez. Y una de las espinas me pinchó el dedo. Él estaba todo apologético pero yo pensé que era de lo más asombroso. Belleza y peligro. Me gusta esa combinación. Aunque eso no significa que me vayan los chicos malos. Sólo las flores. LOL. Vale, espera. Quizás deba replantear eso. Ah, olvídalo. Creo que sabes lo que quise decir.**_

 _ **No estoy segura de qué me gustaría hacer en una cita. Me gustaría marcharme, a algún sitio bello. No es que Nueva York no lo sea. Lo es. Pero me gustaría ir a alguna parte que parezca nueva e intacta. Quizá huiré y me perderé en el Amazonas.**_

 _ **No puedo decir que me vaya leer. No puedo pensar en cual sería mi libro favorito. Lo último que leí fue Sueño de una noche de verano, de Shakespeare. Tuve que escribir este ensayo para una clase. Fue una pesadilla.**_

 _ **El alba no la he visto en años. Quizá nunca. ¿Tú lo haces? ¿Ver el alba? Eres poeta. A mí ni tan siquiera se me ocurrió la idea.**_

 _ **Mi compañera de piso y mejor amiga, Ino, me hace reír constantemente. Es aspirante a actriz aunque creo que le iría mejor como cómica. Le estoy agradecida, mi vida sería de otra forma bastante triste.**_

 _ **Cuídate.**_

 _ **Hinata**_

 _ **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)**_

 _ **Querida Hinata.**_

 _ **Intento ver el ocaso al menos una vez a la semana. Mi casa está en la playa, así que me siento en la arena y lo veo ponerse. Me calma. Anhelo paz y silencio. La vida es muy ruidosa a veces, ¿no crees? Quizá sólo soy yo.**_

 _ **Lamento saber que no eres fan de Shakespeare. Es mi favorito. Tengo todas sus obras. Las he leído varias veces. Empecé una licenciatura de Literatura comparada en la universidad, pero lo dejé para perseguir otros intereses. Libros y poesía son mi pasión. La literatura entera, de hecho. Si alguna vez tienes otro ensayo que escribir, seré feliz de ayudarte.**_

 _ **El último libro que leí fue The Remains of the Day, de Kazuo Ishiguro. Lo disfruté mucho.**_

 _ **¿Tienes alguna mascota? He estado pensando en conseguirme una. Nunca he tenido una así que estaba pensando empezar con algo pequeño. Como una carpa dorada. Después puedo ir a por un jerbo o algo así. No estoy segura de que pueda saltar directamente a una relación con un perro. Esos duran un rato, creo.**_

 _ **Oh, otra de mis pasiones es cocinar. Aunque raramente tengo tiempo. Pero podría ver el Food Network veinticuatro horas al día. The Iron Chef, The Naked Chef, Bobby Flay Ah, divino.**_

 _ **Cuídate.**_

 _ **Saki**_

########################################################################

 **Yyyyyyy estoy de regreso con el tercer capitulo-Dice la autora corriendo a todo lo que sus piesitos dan, después de escapar de el golpe que Sakura-sama le iba a dar, si escapar, claro, más bien de colocar como escudo humano a Sasuke, cuando pasaba tranquilamente hacía algún lugar por tomates, y correr como una niñita gritando auxilio Sakura-sama me quiere pegar y dejaría que lo hisiera si no supiera que moriria en el proceso, pero bueno eso a nadie le importa, lo importante es que la autora escapo de un golpe que pudo mandarla al hospital.**

 **-** _ **Cha**_ **! Donde crees que vas-**

 **-Hay no, hay no me alcanza, por favor alguien ayudeme- Grito dando la vuelta en una esquina viendo salir a su salvacion de las aguas termales**

 **-Mi salvacion- Chillo avalazandose a una peliazul confundida y levemente aterrada por que una castaña la estuviera abrazando por la cintura y utilizandola como escudo humano.**

 **-TUUUU! suelta a MI Hinata-**

 **De pronto al darse cuenta de sus palabras Sakura-sama se petrifica y empiaza a tartamudear mientras Hinata trata de no esmayarse y la autora sonrie burlona.**

 **-Siempre supe que era todo un acto el que le gustara Sasuke, digo a quien le gusta alguien que se peina como el trasero un pato- Pienza con una camara en mano y tomando fotos, con una sonrisa al estilo Naruto - Por favor comentad, nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**

 **Matta ne... XD (18/08/15)**

 **(B.G.R.R)**


	4. Capítulo 4

**El lado ciego del amor**

 **"Historia de Sakura Haruno, una actriz famosa patea traseros pero con un lado más melancólico cuando esta fuera de escena y de Hinata Hyuuga, una joven artista que aspira a ser una gran pintora. Las dos viven en escenarios completamente distintos, sus vidas son totalmente incompatibles, no tienen nada en común excepto una cosa, el internet." YURI SakuHina**

 **Esta historia no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a Ingrid Díaz, esta es una adaptación de su historia original a los personajes de Naruto .**

 **Solo me pertenece el tiempo de la adaptacion y una que otra frase, para que los personajes se parescan un poco a los de Naruto, pero no mucho para no salirse del contexto ;).**

 **Lamento el retraso** _ **¡De veras!**_ **el capitulo ya lo había adaptado lo que pasa es que mi conexión cayo y pues por eso no había publicado, hasta ahorita que me canse de no subirlo y preferi venir a un cafe interned a hacerlo, no se hasta cuando vaya a publicar el proximo capitulo pero por tardar hare el proximo capitulo aun más largo.**

 **Amm, contestare algo que se me pregunto en un rewiem, principalmente quiero agradecer por que la historia te este agradando y me pregunto que fue lo que pensastes cuando dije Yaoi para que te hiciera reir. En realidad el primer capitulo solo lo copie y pege y arregle algunas cosa, pero desde el segundo capitulo me di cuenta que era mil veces más facil escribirlo e ir arreglandolo, de vez en cuando se me pasan alguna cosas que no había notado hasta que me lo dijistes, tiendo a adaptarlo cuando estoy medio dormida, voy a reeinscribir los otros capitulos y nada más que tenga conexion lo arreglare mientras tanto disfruta del capitulo.**

 **Espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews para que se de a conocer .**

 **-"SakuHina"-...** Dialogo de personaje

 _SakuHina..._ Pensamientos

SakuHina...Acciones

 _ **SakuHina...**_ Correos

 **...** Cambio de perspectiva de personaje.

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c*...** Separación para correos.

 **Capitulo 4...**

 **...**

Ino salió de su cuarto a las cuatro y media de la mañana, para encontrar a su mejor amiga en el sofá. Bostezó y se quedó mirando a Hinata silenciosamente.

 **-"¿Qué estas haciendo?"-** Preguntó Ino desconsertada.

Hinata echó un vistazo desde el libro que estaba leyendo.

 **-"Oh, buenos días"-** Le dijo en lugar de responder a su pregunta **. -"Hay café en la máquina."-**

 **-"Gracias"-** Respondió Ino, no moviéndose del lugar que ocupaba. **-"Pero, ¿qué estás haciendo?"-**

Hinata alzó el libro **.- "Leyendo."-** Dijo.

 **-"¿A las cuatro y media?"-** Pregunto Ino con una ceja alzada.

Hinata se encogió de hombros. - **"Decidí quedarme levantada y ver el alba."-** Contestó despreocupadamente.

Ino pestañeó algunas veces, repentinamente segura de que entre su cama y la sala se había metido, de algún modo, en un universo alternativo.

 **-"¿Bromeas?."-**

 **-"No."-**

 **-"Necesito café"-** Murmuró Ino, yendo a la cocina. -" **Es demasiado temprano para esta locura."-**

Mientras Ino se preparaba una taza de café, Hinata volvió al libro. No estaba completamente segura qué le había llevado a comprar _The Remains of the Day_. Pero cuando había pasado por una librería de camino a clase ese día, había visto la novela allí expuesta en el escaparate de la tiendecita. Hinata lo había tomado como una señal.

Por no mencionar, por supuesto, que sentía suma curiosidad por su nueva amiga. Ya llevaban intercambiando correo unas semanas pero, de algún modo, Hinata sentía que no era suficiente.

Deseaba saber más.

Por ejemplo, como el por qué Saki disfrutó tanto este libro. Hinata había logrado llegar a la mitad. Había esperado algún tipo de acción o trama. Pero era sólo un mayordomo inglés hablando de cuánto había adorado servir a su amo. Y algo sobre un viaje a alguna parte. Hinata no estaba segura.

Ino se sentó al lado de Hinata unos minutos después. Se tragó la mitad de la taza y suspiró con alivio.

 **-** " **Bueno, ¿qué pasa?"-** Preguntó Ino. **-"Quiero decir, el hecho de que te quedes a ver el alba ya es lo bastante extravagante. Pero estás realmente leyendo un libro, Hinata, y voluntariamente. Y, me estás dando repeluznos**." **-**

Hinata miró al cielo. **-"Estoy intentando ser más literaria."-**

Ino asintió.

 **-"Has perdido la cabeza, ¿no?"-** Adivinó. **-"El estallido de hace unas semanas fue el inicio del progresivo declive de tu cordura."-**

 **-"En realidad, me siento bien"-** Dijo Hinata, apartando el libro. **-"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viste el alba, Ino?"-**

 **-"Oh, diría que cada día yendo a trabajar."-**

Hinata sonrió y asintió. **-"Sí, pero ¿realmente te detuviste a mirarlo? ¿Pensaste 'Uau, mira ese maravilloso espectáculo. Un verdadero milagro por derecho propio'?"**

Ino se zampó el resto del café y miró a Hinata.

 **-"Te uniste a una secta, ¿verdad? ¿Una del tipo de la horripilante Heaven's Gate? ¿Suicidios en masa, túnicas largas, cerebros lavados, esa clase de cosa?"-**

Hinata suspiró, agarrando la novela. **-"No importa."-**

Ino puso su palma en la frente de Hinata. **-"Nada de fiebre"-** Dijo. **-"Saca la lengua."-**

Hinata apartó la mano de Ino **. -"¿No tienes que irte a trabajar?"-**

 **-"Quizá deba decir que estoy enferma."-**

 **-"Pero no estás enferma."-**

Ino se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la cocina para enjuagar la taza.

 **-"Pero tú claramente sí. ¿Qué pasa contigo? Primero huyes de Toneri, una acción que habría apoyado sinceramente de no haber estado loca de angustia. Después, durante las últimas semanas has estado como… etérea."-**

 **-"¿Etérea?"-** Repitió Hinata, mirando por encima de su hombro hacia la cocina.

Ino agarró su mochila de la parte de atrás de una de las sillas **. -"Sí, etérea."-** Dijo, colocándosela.

 **-** " **Me complace saber que estoy bien ventilada."-**

Ino miró al cielo. **-"Vale, bien, quizás etérea es mala elección de término. Pero eso no te exime de este extraño comportamiento. No estoy segura de qué sentir sobre que veas albas de repente. Y que… leas."-**

Hinata se rió entre dientes. **-"¿Sobreactuar es la segunda lección en clase de actuación?"-** Preguntó.

 **-"Sí."-** Contestó Ino. **-"¿Cómo lo hago?"-**

 **-"Te levantaría ambos pulgares"-** Le aseguró Hinata **. -"Vas a llegar tarde."-**

Ino asintió, cogiendo sus llaves del mostrador. **-"Ya. Me largo a proporcionar estimulantes adictivos legales a las masas ansiosas. Nos vemos esta noche."-**

Hinata saludó y devolvió su atención al libro. Pero no podía concentrarse. Levantándose del sofá, fue hasta el balcón donde el cielo estaba empezando a aclararse. Que extraño que una actividad tan peregrina le hiciese sentir tan libre de repente.

Quizás Ino tenía razón, estaba actuando extrañamente. Pero se sentía muchísimo mejor. Últimamente había tenido confianza y un creciente sentido del ego.

Y no estaba completamente segura del por qué.

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c**

 _ **Querida Saki**_

 _ **Esto puede sonar un poco raro, pero me quedé a ver el alba. Ino probablemente cree que he perdido la cabeza. En realidad, sí que cree que la he perdido. Pero sabes, fue tan hermoso. No pude ver mucho con todos los edificios en medio. Estoy segura que sería más aun impresionante desde la orilla. Aún así, me hizo pensar sobre la dirección de mi vida. O la falta de la misma.**_

 _ **Quiero decir, la vida queda tan delimitada por la carrera que uno escoja. Ni siquiera va de tener trabajo y dinero. Va de identidad. Doctor. Artista. Abogado. Es deprimente, todos nos convertimos en palabras que ni siquiera conjuran una imagen completa de quienes somos. Sólo nos convertimos en estereotipos. Doctores ricos. Artistas hambrientos. Abogados sanguijuelas.**_

 _ **Ayer fotografié un pájaro. No supe por qué en ese momento pero creo que, inconscientemente, tenía celos. Celos de que una criatura supuestamente menor fuera más libre que yo. Pero creo que es lo que hace a los animales más majestuosos. Tienen libertad innata. Los humanos adoramos confinarnos en cajas más y más pequeñas. Y todo lo que podemos hacer es agujeros y esperar que el aire pase a través.**_

 _ **Probablemente no estoy diciendo nada con sentido. Y creo que ahora estoy empezando a sonar como tú. :).**_

 _ **Hoy (una vez me acueste y despierte de nuevo, eso es), iré a un museo. Me gustan pasear, ver todas las pinturas y permitirles llenarme de paz y esperanza para el futuro. Como tú y tus ocasos. Porque tienes razón, el mundo es a veces muy ruidoso. Tienes que apretar el botón de silencio de vez en cuando.**_

 _ **Tu amiga.**_

 _ **Hinata**_

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c******

 **...**

Naruto se pasó la mano por su rubio y alborotado cabello con frustración **. -"¿Podemos irnos ya?"-** Preguntó por enésima vez desde que habían llegado.

Sakura sólo sonrió, acercándose a ver otro cuadro.

 _ **-**_ **"¿Dónde está tu sentido de la cultura, Naruto?"-** Le preguntó. Señaló una pintura de naturaleza indescifrable. **-"Quiero decir, el arte es…"-** Buscó el adjetivo adecuado.

 **-"Increíblemente aburrido**

 **"-** Naruto terminó por ella **. -"De todas formas, ¿por qué estamos aquí? Creí que íbamos a ver una película."-**

Sakura agitó la cabeza, defraudada por la actitud de su mejor amigo **.**

 **-"Podemos ver una película después. De todas formas, es todo lo que hacemos. Ver películas, hacer películas. Quiero decir que necesitamos expandir nuestro punto de vista."-** Sakura siguió adelante observando las pinturas.

Naruto se arrastró detrás de ella **. -"Creo que la fama está empezando finalmente a deteriorar tus sentidos. Cuando termines de filmar** _ **Guardian**_ **, creo que deberíamos escaparnos.** _ **Lejos**_ **."-**

Sakura se puso alerta mientras se volvía. **-"No podría estar más de acuerdo contigo."-**

 **-"Ves, eso es lo que me gusta oír"-** Contestó Naruto con una sonrisa fácil. **-"¿Dónde quieres ir? ¿Egipto? ¿Grecia?"-**

 **-"¡Nueva York!"-** Respondió Sakura rápidamente.

Naruto parpadeó un par de veces. **-"Pero acabamos de estar** _ **en**_ **Nueva York."-**

Sakura lo consideró **. -"¡Pero hay tanto que hacer!"-** Discutió. **-"Museos que visitar… parques que recorrer…"-**

 _Gente que acechar_. Frunció el ceño ante el pensamiento. _Estoy perdiendo la_ _chaveta._ Aún frunciendo el ceño, empezó a caminar por varias exhibiciones.

 **-"Has perdido la chaveta"-** Murmuró Naruto, trotando para capturarla. **-" Sakura, ¿está pasando algo? ¿Quizá algo de lo que quieres hablar?"-**

Sakura agitó la cabeza. **-"No, vamos a por esa película"-** Contestó, yendo hacia la salida.

De todas formas, ¿qué le había impulsado a visitar un museo? Al instante recordó el correo de Hinata sobre ir a un museo ese día. _Bueno, no es como si fuese a tropezármela aquí. ¿Qué infiernos me pasa?_

 **-"¿Qué quieres ver?"-** Preguntó Sakura, una vez hubieron llegado al coche.

Naruto se quedó mirando los ojos esmeralda de Sakura con una mezcla de curiosidad y confusión absoluta. Estaba actuando extrañamente. Algo pasaba.

 **-"Da igual."-** Contestó Naruto descuidadamente, metiéndose en el lado del pasajero del Rav4.

- **"Bueno, ¿qué has hecho este par de semanas pasadas?"-** Preguntó Naruto después de unos momentos en silencio.

Sakura se encogió de hombros indiferentemente. Arrancó el motor y salió del estacionamiento, no completamente segura de dónde ir. Imaginó que pararía en el primer cine que viese.

 **-"Nada. Actuar, comer, dormir. Lo de siempre. ¿Cómo va saliendo la película?"-**

 **-"Excelente"-** Contestó Naruto, con emoción **. -"Realmente siento que tengo posibilidad de ganar en Sundance."-**

Sakura le sonrió **. -"Eso es genial, Naruto. No puedo esperar a verlo."-**

Naruto asintió, complacido consigo mismo. Algún día estaría allí con Sakura recogiendo un Premio de la Academia. Y si no lo estaba, bueno infiernos, al menos ella estaba subiendo a la cima.

 **-"¿Así que no pasa nada más?"-** Preguntó.

 **-"Bueno, he estado carteándome con esta persona."** Contestó Sakura, sus ojos enfocados en el camino. Vacilaba sobre plantear el tema, si sólo porque sabía que Naruto armaría un barullo sobre eso. Pero guardarlo en secreto lo haría parecer incluso un barullo mayor y no lo era.

 _Ahora estamos llegando a alguna parte_. Pensó Naruto.

 **-"¿Y** _ **esta persona**_ **tiene nombre?"-** Preguntó.

Sakura le echó una rápida ojeada y sonrió **. -"Su nombre es Hinata"-** Le dijo **. -"Y antes de que abrigues esperanzas, tiene novio."-**

 **-"Maldición"-** Dijo Naruto. **-"¿No puedes encontrarme una soltera?"-**

 **-"Gracioso."-**

Naruto consideró esta nueva información **. -"Así que tiene novio. ¿De dónde es? ¿Cómo la conociste?"-**

Sakura dudó pero aun así continuó **.**

 **-"Saqué su email de la tarjeta que me tiraste. Deseaba decirle cuánto me gustó su dibujo. Entonces continuamos carteándonos. Es muy agradable."-**

¡A- _já!_ Bingo.

Por supuesto que Sakura escogería una chica hetero que viviera al otro lado del país. Hablando de jugar seguro.

 **-"Me alegra que tengas una nueva amiga"-** Contestó animado y ahogó un suspiro. Por alguna razón, Naruto, tuvo la sensacion de que eso terminaria como un inminente desastre.

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)**

 _ **Querida Hinata**_

 _ **Espero que encontraras el solaz que buscaste hoy, entre filas interminables de pinturas y esculturas.**_

 _ **Me alegra que disfrutaras el alba. Me lo perdí cuando estuve en Nueva York. Quizá en mi próximo viaje.**_

 _ **Sé lo que quieres decir sobre ser delimitada por la propia carrera. Es como si ni siquiera fueras ya tú mismo. Eres fulano, arquitecto o la profesión que elijas (o te encuentres). Deprimente. Ahora me has chafado. :o)**_

 _ **Dime algo que nadie sepa de ti.**_

 _ **Tu amiga.**_

 _ **Saki.**_

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)**

Kiara tocó el agua con sus dedos, mirando las ondas intensamente como si esperara que algo mágico ocurriera. Pero el líquido se calmó momentáneamente y la ángel miró a lo lejos.

Suspirando, miró a quien sostenía su futuro en las manos **.**

 **-"Cody"-** Susurró.

Él se volvió de repente, mirando, seguro de haber oído su nombre. Sus ojos se entrecerraron.

 **-"¿Hay alguien?"-** Le preguntó al silencio de la noche. Se alejó del borde del agua. Ahora visitaba el lago frecuentemente. Le hacía sentirse más cerca a lo que había perdido. Abrió la boca, entonces empezó a reírse. **-"Lo siento, olvidé mi próxima frase."-**

 **-"¡Corten!"-** gritó Shizune y no por primera vez. **-" Kiba, por billonésima vez, aquí no tienes frase."-**

Sakura miró al cielo. Por qué habían elegido a Kiba le era un misterio. Era bien parecido y todo, pero el chico no sabía actuar así su vida dependiera de ello. Ya habían pasado por diez tomas de la misma escena exacta y Sakura estaba exasperada.

Kiba asintió **. -"Lo siento"-** Se disculpó avergonzado.

Shizune suspiró, repasando sus notas para la escena. Levantó la vista. **-"Descanso para almorzar."-** Anunció.

Sakura envió una silenciosa oración de apreciación a quienquiera estuviera escuchando y se fue para su remolque. Tres sobres esperaban su llegada. No había leído más correo de fans desde los primero tres que había abierto. Todos descansaban ahora en su cajón, recogiendo polvo. Los tres nuevos se unieron a los otros.

Se deshizo de sus alas y se desplomó en el sofá con un suspiro.

 **-"Vaya día. Y ni siquiera ha pasado la mitad."-** Agarró el portátil **. -"Por favor, anímame, Hinata"-** Le suplicó a la pantalla mientras esperaba que se cargase su correo. Una lenta sonrisa cruzó sus labios cuando vio el nuevo mensaje en su bandeja de entrada.

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)**

 _ **Querida Saki**_

 _ **¿Algo que nadie sepa de mí? Espero que esto no regrese y me muerda el trasero. Si empiezo a recibir notas diciendo, "Sé lo que hiciste el verano pasado," voy por ti. ;)**_

 _ **Déjame pensar. Vale, te lo diré. Nadie sabe esto. Ni siquiera Ino. Pero engañé a Toneri hace unos meses. Fue realmente estúpido. Estaba en esta fiesta en el colegio mayor de NYU y allí estaba ese tipo. Y creo que había bebido un poco de más porque él empezó a parecerme muy bueno, aunque ahora le veo y me pregunto que infiernos estaba pensando. De todas formas, me enrollé con él.**_

 _ **¡Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie!**_

 _ **Además, me siento tan horrible por ello. No sé qué pasó. Toneri y yo nos habíamos peleado y yo me sentía realmente deprimida**_

 _ **Pero eso no es excusa. Quizá algún día deje de sentirme culpable por eso, pero es dudoso.**_

 _ **¿Qué es algo que nadie sepa de ti?.**_

 _ **Ahora que te he desnudado mi alma.:)**_

 _ **¡Oh! ¿Y qué buscas en un chico? Siento curiosidad.**_

 _ **Tu amiga.**_

 _ **Hinata.**_

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)**

Sakura frunció el ceño ante el último párrafo. _Podría contestar sinceramente y matar dos pájaros de un tiro. O podría mentir._

Se lo pensó. Hinata no sabía quién era ella así que no importaba si sabía algo personal de ella. Por otro lado, si Hinata lo averiguara, podría soltárselo a los medios de comunicación. ¿Pero quién le creería? Tenía los correos… ¿Pero quién le creería? Siempre puedes decirle a Toneri que su novia le engañó.

Suspiró, mirando la ventana de respuesta en blanco.

Un golpe a la puerta interrumpió su toma de decisión.

 **-"¿Sí?"-** Dijo.

 **-"Su almuerzo, Srta. Haruno"-** Dijouno de los correveidiles del equipo dijo torpemente. Estaba en la puerta sosteniendo una bolsa del papel y una botella de agua.

Sakura cabeceó hacia la mesa a su derecha. **-"Ponlo ahí."-** Miró de nuevo a la pantalla del ordenador.

El tipo obedeció sus deseos y salió sin otra palabra.

Sola una vez más, Sakura se mordió el labio.

 _Has sido sincera hasta ahora con ella, si empiezas a mentir ahora, ¿cual es el sentido de mantener la amistad?_

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)**

 _ **Querida Hinata**_

 _ **Prometo que no recibirás notas escalofriantes, al menos de mí. No creo que debieras sentirte tan culpable por lo que pasó con el otro tipo. Esas cosas pasan. Además, eres joven.**_

Sakura dejó de escribir y frunció el entrecejo. **-"¿Que infiernos soy? ¿Su madre?"-** Borró las últimas dos frases y continuó.

 _ **También prometo no decirle a nadie tu pequeño secreto. Incluso si la CNN derriba mi puerta y me tortura durante horas sin fin, no divulgaré ninguna información referida a tu pequeño rendezvous en el colegio mayor de la NYU. :o)**_

 _ **Pero en serio, gracias por confiarme la información. Estoy segura que se debe en parte al hecho que no nos conocemos, así que te sientes a salvo. Pero de la misma manera, tú no me conoces. Por todo lo que sabes, podría ser Toneri disfrazado. Eh, no te preocupes, no lo soy. ;o)**_

 _ **En cuanto a mí, bueno tengo un secreto. Pero una persona lo sabe, así que supongo que eso anula todo el 'nadie lo sabe' de la petición. Aún así, creo que es algo que deberías saber.**_

Sakura miró fijamente la pantalla, insegura de cómo proceder.

 **-"¿Exactamente qué escribo?"-** Se preguntó en voz alta. **-"¿Soy gay?, ¿Soy lesbiana?, ¿Soy homosexual?, ¿Loca bollera?."-** Se palmeó la frente. **-"¿Por qué es tan difícil salir del armario?"-**

Aspiró profundamente.

 _ **Me gustan las mujeres.**_

 **-"Mucho."-** Agregó para sí.

 _ **Los chicos, no tanto. Al menos no sexualmente. Un chico es mi mejor amigo y le amo a muerte.**_

 _ **Simplemente no es mi tipo. Bueno, supongo que eso contesta tu pregunta sobre qué busco en un chico.**_

 _ **Espero que la noticia no te haga flipar**_

 _ **Tu amiga.**_

 _ **Saki**_

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)**

Su dedo osciló sobre el botón de 'entrar'. _¿Qué tengo que perder? No es como si fuésemos_ _las mejores de las amigas ni nada._

Aún así, dudaba.

 **-"Eres una cobarde"-** Se dijo.

Y antes que pudiera cambiar de idea, pulsó enviar.

 **...**

 **-"Oh, uau"-**

Ino desvió la vista de la televisión. **-"¿Noticias de tu papá?"-**

Hinata separó la mirada del correo de Saki y agitó la cabeza. **-"No, um, esta chica con la que me llevo carteando unas semanas. Es gay."-**

 **-"¿Y eso es nuevo?"-** Dijo Ino con un encogimiento de hombros, su atención de regreso a la TV. **-"Es como un bien guardado secreto que está lentamente rezumándole a las masas. Como la marea. Una gran marea gay, lista para convertir todo a su paso."-**

Hinata se rió del comentario de su compañera de piso.

 **-"Yaa"-** Contestó, retornando al ordenador. Que extraño que hubieran pasado veinte años de su vida sin conocer a una sola persona gay y, de repente, estaban por todas partes **. -"Supongo que eso equilibra mi espectro de amigos."-**

 **-"Ahora necesitas alguien bisexual".** Comentó Ino **. -"Tienes al sexy chico gay, la misteriosa cyber lesbiana y la chica hetero. Aún te falta uno."-**

 **-"¿Quieres ser bi?"-** Ofreció Hinata con una sonrisa.

Ino lo consideró. **-"Sabes, lo sería, pero creo que mi personaje funciona mejor como hetero, ¿no crees?"-**

 **-"¿La hetero de Brooklyn con acento sureño?"-**

Ino sonrió abiertamente. **-"Voy a cambiarme el nombre a Mary Sue. O Billie Jo."-**

Hinata se rió **. -"Necesitas seria terapia.".** Volviendo al asunto a mano, pulsó contestar.

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)**

 _ **Querida Saki.**_

 _ **Me alegra saber que mi secreto está seguro contigo. Y gracias por tu revelación. Admito que no la esperaba, pero me siento honrada que revelarías algo que sólo le has dicho a otra persona.**_

 _ **Mi hermanastro salió del armario hace apenas unas semanas. La familia no se lo tomó bien. Prácticamente le han repudiado. La última vez que fui al apartamento de mis padres, había quitado todas las fotos en las que estaba él. Desearía que comprendiesen, pero la religión tiene profundas raíces en mi cultura. Prácticamente es una causa perdida.**_

 _ **De todas formas, no quería salirme por la tangente. Replantearé mi pregunta original.**_

 _ **¿Qué buscas en una chica?.**_

 _ **Me devolvieron mi ensayo el viernes. El de Shakespeare. Tengo aprobado. Por suerte, fue el último del semestre. Los finales están al caer. ¡Y no más clases de lengua inglesa para mí! Pero me habría encantado tu ayuda de habernos conocido antes. Me habría gustado un notable en ese trabajo. Oh, bueno.**_

 _ **Bueno, Srta. Poeta, ¿cual es tu poema favorito?**_

 _ **Tu amiga.**_

 _ **Hinata**_

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)**

 **-"Me pregunto que aspecto tiene"-** Dijo Hinata pensativamente, mirando en ninguna parte en particular. Se había puesto en su usual sitio en la sombra, sus obras orgullosamente exhibidas. Hasta ahora nadie se había detenido a comprar nada, pero estaba bien. Aún era temprano.

Ino soltó un largo bostezo y se estiró.

 **-"¿Quién?"-** Preguntó finalmente, ausentemente hojeando su revista.

Hinata miró este despliegue por un momento, entonces agitó la cabeza.

 **-"Saki"-** Contestó finalmente, mirando a lo lejos. Se quedó mirando durante un par de segundos a un tipo con una venda en los ojos haciendo malabares con latas de refresco, antes de volver la mirada a Ino. **-"La chica de California."-**

 **-"Pídele una foto"-** Sugirió Ino. **-"¿Cómo conociste a esta nena, por cierto? Nunca la mencionaste antes."-**

De repente Hinata se dio cuenta de algo.

 **-"¡La conoces!"-** Exclamó emocionadamente Hinata. **-"Te compró ese dibujo. ¿Sabes, ese día, unas semanas atrás, cuándo te dejé a cargo de vender?"-**

Ino se detuvo a recordar, agitó la cabeza y sonrió **.**

 **-"No fue una chica. Fue un chico. Un chico real, realmente** _ **sexy**_ **."-** Ino frunció el ceño de repente. **-"Sabes, incluso le di mi número pero nunca me llamó."-** Se heló, de repente teniendo un ataque de pánico. **-** " **Espera, y si** _ **era**_ **ella, dijo que era lesbiana. ¡Quizá sólo era realmente machuleta! ¡Oh, mierda! Oh, Dios mío, creo que puedo ser gay."-**

Hinata pestañeó un par de veces, repentinamente desconcertada.

¿Ino le dio su número a Saki?. Frunció el ceño, rememorando.

 **-"Un chico llamó una vez."-** Dijo Hinata de repente, recordando al instante. **-"¡Creí que era un número equivocado! Fue durante todo el desastre con Neji, no se me ocurrió preguntar a quién llamaba."-**

Ino hizo una pausa en su pánico. **-"¿Estás segura que era un chico?"-**

 **-"Bueno, sonaba como tal."-** Contestó Hinata. No podía haber sido una mujer, ¿verdad? Agitó la cabeza. **-"Ya quién sabe."-** Ah, bueno, en tanto fuese abierta de mente. **-"Bueno, ¿qué aspecto tenía?"-**

 **-"¡El de un chico muy sexy!"-** Gimoteó Ino, golpeándose la cabeza contra la mesa.

Se detuvo.

 **-** " **Oh, espera, espera. Acabo de recordar algo. Cuando se alejó de mí, fue a una chica y le dio el dibujo."-** Asintió Ino, de repente pareciendo aliviada. **-"Así que ésa era, probablemente, la nena de la que hablas. Lo que significa que, de hecho, le di mi número a un chico."-** Suspiró con alivio.

Hinata consideró esta nueva información. **-** " **Bueno, entonces ¿qué aspecto tenía la chica?"-**

Ino arrugó la cara con profunda concentración. **-"Uh, no recuerdo."-** Dijo apologéticamente. **-"Creo que era rubia. Estaba demasiado ocupada mirándole el culo al chico."**

 **-"¿Que pasa con la gente y los culos?"-** Preguntó Hinata. **-"Es solo un culo."-**

Ino suspiró. **-** " **Es más que sólo un culo, mi querida Hinata. Es… Bueno, están bastante bien. Sobre todo cuando son buenos y firmes. "ñam-ñam."**

 **-"Que asco, Ino"-** Contestó Hinata haciendo una mueca. **-"Es desagradable. Acabas de decirle ñam-ñam a un culo."-**

 **-"Firme y delicioso…"-** Suspiro Ino babeando.

Hinata alzó la mano. **-"Déjalo** _ **ya**_ **."-**

Ino se rió. **-"Así que el chico llamó y pensaste que era un número equivocado? Maldición. Ése podría haber sido el principio de algo hermoso**." **-** Se encogió de hombros **. -"Oh, bueno, quizá la próxima vez. ¿Es amigo de tu amiga?"**

Hinata recordó algunos de los correos de Saki. **-"Me dijo que su mejor amigo era hetero. Probablemente es con quien estaba."-** Era en cierto modo triste. De todas las veces que había dejado a Ino sola en la mesa. Podría haber conocido a Saki en persona. **-"Bueno, es rubia. ¿Es todo?"-**

 **-"Realmente no lo recuerdo"-** Contestó Ino. **-"Fue hace mucho. De haber sabido que era importante, me la habría aprendido de memoria."-** Sonrió de repente a algo en la revista.

Hinata echó una ojeada. **-"¿Qué es eso,** _ **Seventeen**_ **?"-** Preguntó.

 **-"Silencio."-** Contestó Ino. **-"Pregunta uno. Cuándo tú y tu novio salís a un paseo romántico, ¿normalmente qué te pasa por la mente? A) No puedo creerme que sea tan romántico, es definitivamente el perfecto para mí. B) ¡Uau! Mira a ese chico tan mono de allí. o C) ¿Me pregunto que habrá esta noche en la TV?"**

Hinata miró al cielo.

 **-"¿Es esto realmente necesario?"-**

 **-"Por supuesto que sí"-** Contestó Ino. **-** " **Ahora escoge una."-**

Hinata suspiró y se lo pensó.

Definitivamente no era A, pero definitivamente tampoco B. Podía recordar varias veces cuando sus pensamientos derivaron a otros temas.

 **-"Supongo que C."-** Dijo.

Ino asintió e hizo una marca en la página.

 **-"Mmhmm. Sigo. Pregunta dos. En la cama, mi novio es A) El conejito de Duracell. B) Limp Bizkit. o C) Han Solo."** Ino se carcajeó. **-"Supongo que sabemos la respuesta a ésa."-**

Hinata miró al cielo de nuevo. **-"¿Cuántas preguntas hay?"-**

 **-"Sólo cinco, tranquilízate."-** Se aclaró la garganta y continuó. **-"Pregunta tres. Siempre que mi novio no está cerca de mí, yo me siento: A) Como si el mundo fuera a acabarse. B) Contenta de que no esté cerca para poder ir a por otros cuerpos sexis. o C) Bueno. Tengo montones de cosas para mantenerme ocupada."-**

Hinata suspiró. **-"C."-** __ _Estoy empezando a ver una pauta._ Penso para sí

Ino continuó.

 **-"Pregunta cuatro. Cuando estamos juntos, mi novio: A) Siempre escucha y le importa lo que tengo que decir. B) ¡Habla más que demasiado! Preferiría estar pensando en el mono chico de la clase de mates C) Cree que el mundo gira a su alrededor."-**

 **-"Definitivamente C"-** Contestó Hinata.

 **-"Una más. Pregunta cinco. Por encima de todo, siento que: A) Estoy completamente enamorada, ¡es absolutamente perfecto! B) Hay montones más de peces en el mar. o C) Merezco algo mucho mejor que esto."-** Ino se quedó mirando a Hinata con expectación.

Hinata frunció el ceño, no deseando contestar. _Toneri puede no ser perfecto, pero es todo lo que tengo._

Ino miró al cielo. **-"Tus resultados son principalmente Ces, lo que quiere decir lo siguiente: ¡Estás obviamente conformándote con menos de lo que mereces! Planta a ese perdedor antes de que D. Perfecto pase a tu lado."-** Ino levantó la vista con una sonrisa satisfecha. **-"¿Ves?"-**

 **-"Ya. Mi vida decidida por el análisis profesional y preciso de una encuesta de un folletín para crías."-**

Ino se encogió de hombros **. -"Que así sea"-** Dijo. **-"Pero puedes hacerlo mucho mejor que con Toneri. Es un capullo total."-**

 **-"Oh y supongo que tu vida rebosa de chicos perfectos."-**

 **-"Se tiene que seguir buscando"-** Contestó Ino

Hinata miró de nuevo al malabarista de antes.

 **-"Y si no lo encuentro, entonces ¿qué?"-** Le preguntó Hinata expentante a lo que diria la rubia.

Ino se rió.

 **-"Entonces te mudas con tu mejor amiga."-**

 **...**

Sakura paseó nerviosamente delante del ordenador. De alguna forma había logrado evitar revisar su correo-e una semana, pero su paciencia estaba empezando a agotarse. Estaba asustada de la reacción de Hinata.

 _¿Y si empieza a insultarme?..._

 _¿Y si está tan asqueada que ni_ _siquiera responde?..._

Suspiró tristemente.

 _Y si deja de ser mi amiga..._

El diablillo en su hombro habló.

 _¿Y por qué te importa si nunca vuelve a hablarte? Te iba perfectamente bien antes de que apareciera. No es como si fueses a perder nada no volviéndole a hablar._

Pero Sakura sabía que no era verdad. Aparte de Naruto y su abuela, nunca había conocido a nadie más con quien pudiera abrirse. Incluso cuando chateaba online, siempre eran conversaciones de una sola vez.

Nunca llegaban a nada.

Les mentía a todos, de todas formas.

Pero Hinata… Hinata era diferente.

Sakura soltó una profunda expiración y se detuvo delante del portátil. Movió la flecha por la pantalla hasta que confrontó su bandeja de entrada. Para su alivio y temor, había correo de Hinata.

 _Sólo ábrelo_ , pensó. _Acaba ya._

Contó hasta cinco y entonces pulsó en el correo.

Lo leyó por encima.

Una vez.

Dos veces.

Parpadeó un par de veces y sonrió.

 **-"¡No le importa!"-** Gritó Sakura alegremente.

Empezó a bailar por la sala, casi tropezando con la alfombra.

Volviendo al ordenador, pulsó responder. Sakura no podía creer lo aliviada que se sentía.

 **-"O lo increíblemente boba que soy."-** Agregó, agitando la cabeza. Pero no le importaba particularmente, porque era feliz **. -"Estoy segura que** _ **Entertainment Tonight**_ **habría pagado una pasta por una copia de esa actuación."-** Refrenando su emoción, empezó a teclear.

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)**

 _ **Querida Hinata**_

 _ **Me alivia que mi sexualidad no represente problema. Admito que estaba un poco nerviosa por decírtelo.**_

 **-"Ja, prueba con petrificada."-** Comentó Sakura.

 _ **Lamento la reacción de tu familia a la noticia de tu hermanastro. Debe haber sido muy difícil para él salir del armario ante ellos. Pero es realmente bueno que estuvieras allí para él. Estoy segura que significó muchísimo para él saber que tiene tu amor y apoyo.**_

 _ **Sé cuan importante ha sido tener el de Naruto y él ni siquiera es familia. Estoy bastante segura que la mía reaccionaría en parecida manera a la tuya, aunque por razones diferentes.**_

 _ **Provengo de una familia de clase media alta y ellos (mi madre y hermana sobre todo) son la clase de gente que hacen todo por lo que puedan pensar los demás. Si llegaran a averiguar lo mío bueno, el mundo se acabaría en mi casa. Ni siquiera creo que sean homofóbicos, per se. Sólo demasiado enfocados a su posición social para pensar por ellos mismos.**_

 _ **¿Quién se va ahora por la tangente? :o)**_

 _ **Pero hablaste de tu cultura ¿a qué cultura te refieres?**_

 _ **Cada vez que leo uno de tus correos me doy cuenta cuan poco que sé de ti.**_

 _ **Mi poema favorito. ¿No podías preguntarme algo simple? ;o).**_

 _ **Tengo tantos que adoro. Pero supongo que puedo escoger uno para ti. Me quedo con The Indian Serenade de Percy Bysshe Shelley. Me gusta particularmente la primera estrofa. Tengo debilidad por la poesía romántica, aunque estoy segura que ya lo habías adivinado. :o)**_

 _ **Bueno, ¿quién es tu artista favorito?**_

 _ **Tu amiga,**_

 _ **Saki.**_

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)**

 **-"Traje un par de guiones que ojear."-** Dijo Sasori no Akazuna, entregándoselos a una impaciente Sakura.

Su agente se había presentado en su casa temprano a la mañana siguiente para discutir sus próximos papeles. Miró el primer guión y después el otro.

 **-"Se filman al mismo tiempo."-** Continuó Sasori. **-"Brevemente después del estreno de** _ **Guardian**_ **, así que tendrás que escoger uno u otro**." **-**

Sakura hojeó uno de los guiones, no leyendo particularmente nada **. -"Bueno, ¿cuál crees sería el mejor?"-**

Sasori suspiró, pasándose la mano por su desgreñado cabello rojizo. Se ajustó sus lentes con un dedo **. -"Francamente, no estoy seguro. Uno es un papel excelente, pero puede ser un poco más polémico que el otro."-**

Sakura levantó la vista. **-"¿Qué quieres decir?"-** Preguntó de alguna manera no queriendo saber.

 **-"El personaje es... una lesbiana."-** Respondió Sasori vacilantemente.

Sakura le miró fijamente **.**

 **-"Absolutamente no, Sasori"-** Contestó enseguida.

 **-"Me figuré que podrías decir eso."-** Dijo, pareciendo un poco defraudado **. -"Pero es un excelente guión y el personaje es verdaderamente notable. Definitivamente para Oscar."-**

 **-"Las lesbianas no ganan Oscars en Hollywood"-** Le informó Sakura, arrojando ambos guiones a un lado. **-"¿Cuál es el otro papel?"-**

 **-"Un robot."-** Contestó él.

Sakura suspiró. **-"¿Ya está? ¿Es todo lo que me has conseguido? ¿Una lesbiana y un robot?. ¿Qué tipo de basura es ésta?"-**

Sasori agitó la cabeza. **-"Ambos son buenos papeles"-** Dijo en su defensa. " **Aunque siento que el papel de lesbiana puede ayudarte sólo a crecer artísticamente."**

 **-"¿Crecer?-** Se burlo Sakura **-No, no me ayudará a** _ **crecer**_ **. Sólo me encasillará en una categoría de la que nunca escaparé. Interpreto a un** _ **ángel**_ **por amor del Cielo. ¡Nadie va a querer verme montándomelo con otra mujer!"-**

 **-"Hollywood está evolucionando.".** Intentó Sasori de nuevo.

 **-"¡Que se joda la evolución de Hollywood, Sasori!"-** Gritó Sakura. **-"¡No caeré en esta trampa de mierda!"-**

Sasori no Akazuna suspiró de nuevo y se encogió de hombros. Estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con el temperamento de Sakura. Era legendario. Hoy debía de estar de buen humor.

 **-"Bueno, en las buenas noticias."-** Dijo Sasori, sacando un papel de su cartera. **-"** _ **Guardian**_ **quiere renovar tu contrato por dos temporadas más. ¿Aceptas?"-**

 **-"Con gusto"-** Sakura contestó, aunque aún estaba furiosa por el tema original.

¡¿Lesbiana?!. ¡No podía interpretar a una lesbiana!. Igual podía empezar a pasearse usando una camiseta de "Out and proud".

 **-"Genial."-** Sasori le entregó los papeles. **-"Puedes revisar los detalles con tus abogados. Ya les he faxeado una copia.** " **-** Se puso de pie. **-"Si te consigo mejores ofertas, te avisaré. Mientras tanto, piénsatelo, Sakura. Al menos lee los guiones."**

Sakura acompañó al hombre hasta la puerta, hojeando los papeles en su mano **.**

 **-"Sí, es igual"-** Murmuró Sakura y cerró de golpe la puerta detrás de él.

Regresó a la sala y cogió uno de los guiones.

Supuso que el titulado _A Robot's Diary_ no era el de la lesbiana.

Así que se quedó mirando la otra página con el título. _Summer's End_ , observo el nombre de la escritora. Sakura lo abrió por la primera página, donde notó que el personaje de Elizabeth Doyle estaba resaltado en amarillo.

Sakura agitó la cabeza y fue a cerrar el guión, pero se detuvo al ver la localización.

 _Ciudad de Nueva York_ …

 _Hinata_ …

Frunció el ceño y arrojó el guión por la sala. Se estrelló ruidosamente contra las persianas verticales. Furiosamente, se largó a su cuarto y cerró de golpe la puerta. No interpretaría a una lesbiana. De ninguna forma. De ninguna manera.

 **...**

Hinata se miró en el espejo e inclinó la cabeza a un lado. Su madre había seleccionado el vestido más atroz de todo el departamento de trajes de noche. Era aguamarina como con… volantes. Y lentejuelas vulgarmente dispuestas en forma de sirena.

 _No hay condenada forma_ _de que vaya a usar esto en público. Ya es bastante que tenga que usarlo fuera de este vestidor._ Tragándose su orgullo, salió para enfrentar a los críticos.

Hana sonrió y asintió con aprobación. **-"Mira que linda te ves. Muy bonito."-**

Ino tenía una mirada de obvio disgusto y seguía negando con la cabeza, pronunciando _"Ni hablar"_ silenciosamente.

Hinata se miró, después a su mamá. **-"No estoy segura de lo siento de éste, mami"-** Comentó. **-"Quizás algo un poco más… sutil."-**

Hana asintió **. -"Seguiremos buscando. Tenemos toda la tarde para conseguirte un bonito traje de graduación."-**

 _Por favor, Dios, haz el mundo se acabe ahora mismo._

Hinata regresó al vestidor para sacarse la pesadilla número siete y volver a su ropa normal. _Detesto ir de compras. Lo aborrezco con_ _pasión. Creo que todos los centros comerciales deberían morir._

 **-"¿A dónde?"-** Preguntó Hinata, despreocupadamente, su tono enmascarando su absoluta desesperación.

Ni siquiera quería ir a la graduación de Toneri. Ya había sido suficiente infernal cuando se había graduado su propia clase.

 _Estoy siendo egoísta. Toneri fue un verdadero valiente sobre ir a mi graduación._ Resignada a su inevitable destino, siguió a su madre a otro lote de vestidos de la colección Miss Rechazada.

Hana alzó un vestido rojo, pero una mirada a la etiqueta del precio le hizo dejarlo. **-"No hay un lote de oportunidades por aquí?"-** Ojeó alrededor.

Hinata se impidió suspirar audiblemente. Ése era el problema número dos. Sus padres ya tenía bastante con pagar su facultad y apartamento, por no mencionar su propia renta, comida y las necesidades de Hanabi. No podían permitirse tirar trescientos dólares en un estúpido vestido de graduación.

 **-"Mala cosa que dieses el viejo"-** Comentó Hana.

Hinata sólo asintió.

Ino levantó un vestido de terciopelo negro. **-"¿Qué tal éste?"-**

 **-"Es bonito"-** Dijo Hinata, yendo a inspeccionarlo. Era suave. Suave era bueno. Y era bastante sexy. Toneri lo aprobaría. Miró a su madre.

Hana vino y tomó el vestido en sus manos. Lo sostuvo delante de Hinata.

 **-"Ve a probártelo. Seguiremos buscando."-**

Hinata se retiró una vez más al vestidor. Llevaban de búsqueda al menos tres horas y Hinata estaba lista para desmayarse.

 _Por favor, encaja. Por favor, queda bonito. Sólo quiero salir_ _de aquí._

Se quitó su ropa y metió en el vestido. Hinata se miró críticamente. Era lo bastante justo para abrazar sus curvas en todas las áreas correctas. Y mostraba la cantidad correcta de escote, lo suficiente para hacer feliz a Toneri, pero no lo bastante para darle un ataque cardíaco a Hiashi. Le gustaba particularmente la abertura en el lado, permitiendo exhibir la cantidad justa de pierna. Afortunadamente, no lo suficiente para hacerle aparecer como una total fulana. Globalmente, Hinata estaba satisfecha. Se metió un mechón detrás de la oreja y sonrió.

 _Esperemos que les guste._

Ino silbó y aplaudió al momento que descubrió a Hinata. **-** " **Sí que** _ **es**_ **sexy."-**

Hana dio vueltas con el dedo, indicándole a Hinata que girara. Satisfecha, asintió y sonrió **.**

 **-"Perfecto."-**

Aliviada, Hinata regresó dentro a cambiarse.

 _Al fin. Ahora podemos irnos a casa._

Volvió a poner el vestido en la percha y se unió a su madre y compañera de piso. Le entregó el artículo a Hana y observó a su madre irse a hacer la compra.

 **-"Toneri va a morirse cuando te vea."-** Comentó Ino con una sonrisa. **-"Estás increíble en eso."-** Hinata se encogió de hombros **. -"Sólo me alegra que la búsqueda haya terminado."-**

Ino sonrió **. -"Ahora a encontrar zapatos."-**

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)**

 _ **Querida Saki.**_

 _ **Hoy he ido y vuelto al Infierno.**_

 _ **Comprar vestidos de graduación no es divertido. Pero eso ni siquiera fue lo peor. Comprar vestidos llevó a comprar zapatos, que llevó a comprar maquillaje y que terminó finalmente en comprar ropa interior. El por qué mi madre insistió en que comprase nueva ropa interior me es incomprensible. No es como si Toneri fuera a verla. Ni nadie más por lo que importa. Así que, sí, tengo que ir a la graduación de Toneri con él la próxima semana. No estoy ansiándolo. Ya tuve la mía y viví para contarlo. Aunque me sentiría culpable no yendo, después que Toneri fue a la mía. Aún así, no quiero hacerlo de nuevo.**_

 _ **Toneri va a conseguir una limousine con algunos de sus amigos. Y detesto a sus amigos. Son tan odiosos e inmaduros. Probablemente se pasarán la noche aplastando latas de cerveza contra sus cráneos para exhibirse. No puedo esperar. Ya he acabado de desahogarme.**_

 _ **Sobre otros temas no-tan-relevantes. Debo admitir que me costó un tiempo acostumbrarse a la idea de que Neji (mi hermanastro) es gay. No es que me hubiese defraudado o me avergonzase ni nada de eso. Supongo que era principalmente debido al factor sorpresa. Neji siempre me había parecido el tipo de hombre de hombres. Jeje. Supongo que no estaba tan desencaminada. ;)**_

 _ **También fue debido en parte al hecho que nunca antes había conocido a nadie gay.**_

 _ **Sé que es bastante extraño, viviendo en Nueva York y todo. Quiero decir, he visto gays antes. Pero nunca he sido amiga de uno. Y tener a Neji saliendo del armario realmente me puso todo patas arriba.**_

 _ **Pero ya lo he superado. Fui a visitarle y pasé el rato con su novio, Sasuke. Juntos quedan realmente monos. Y, a pesar de la reacción de la familia, parece ser feliz.**_

 _ **Oh, olvidé mencionar que soy japonesa. Bueno, medio japonesa, al menos. Mi mamá nació allí pero se mudó a Nueva York cuando tenía cuatro años. Mi padre (biológico) es italiano, pero fue criado en Norteamérica. Él no sabe mucho italiano y me avergüenza decir que yo tampoco. Pero hablo un japonés bastante fluido, aunque el inglés es mi primera lengua. Mi madre se aseguró que lo aprendiese bien. Aunque lo dejó pasar con mi hermana, Hanabi. Ella entiende el idioma pero no le gusta hablarlo a menudo.**_

 _ **Ya estoy de nuevo. Generalmente no divago tanto, así que voy a asumir que es, de algún modo, culpa tuya. :)**_

 _ **Mi artista favorito es Salvador Dalí. ¿Has oído hablar de él? Creo que es asombroso.**_

 _ **Tu amiga.**_

 _ **Hinata**_

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)**

Después de pulsar enviar.

Hinata tecleó "The Indian Serenade" en un motor de búsqueda de Internet y presionó entrar.

Un momento después, encontró el poema.

 _Despierto de soñar contigo_

 _En el primer dulce sueño nocturno,_

 _Cuando los vientos soplan suaves,_

 _Y las estrellas brillan luminosas_

 _Despierto de soñar contigo_

 _Y un espíritu en mis pies_

 _Me llevó-¿quién sabe cómo?_

 _A la ventana de tu alcoba, ¡Dulzura!_

 _Desmayan los aires errantes_

 _En la penumbra, el arroyo silencioso-_

 _A champak faltan los aromas_

 _Cual dulces pensamientos en sueños;_

 _La queja del ruiseñor,_

 _Muere en su corazón;_

 _Como yo debo en el tuyo,_

 _¡Oh, amada, como tú eres!_

 _¡O álzame de la yerba!_

 _¡Muero! ¡Desfallezco! ¡Yerro!_

 _Permite tu amor en lluvia de besos_

 _Sobre mis pálidos labios y párpados._

 _Mi mejilla está fría y blanca, ¡ay!_

 _Mi corazón late fuerte y veloz;-_

 _¡Oh! apriétalo al tuyo de nuevo,_

 _Donde quebrará al fin._

Nanoha sonrió ante las palabras.

 _Que dulce._

De repente recordó algo y abrió un correo nuevo.

Se lo dirigió a Saki.

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)**

 _ **No me dijiste qué buscas en una chica. :)**_

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)**

Lo puso en camino y apagó el ordenador

. _Despierto de soñar contigo…_ Sonrió ante el pensamiento y se entrego a los brazos de morfeo.

########################################################################

 **:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

 **La autora se encontraba observando con una sonrisa, sentada en una silla con unas palomitas, una malteada de fresa y una camara de video a lado de ella que grababa todo el tartamudeo de Sakura-sama, quien trataba de explicarle a Hinata-san sobre lo de que había dicho y la peliazul estaba apunto de desmayase...ups mejor dicho se desmayo.**

 _ **-Hinata-**_ **Grito la pelirrosa corriendo hacía su amiga desmayada.**

 **El rostro de la autora se torno azul y guardo todas sus cosa en la pequeña maleta que traía, lentamente fue caminando hacía atras alejandose de la pelirrosa, que la mataría si la viera, ya lo suficiente lejos corrio a todo lo que sus pies daban gritando...**

 **-** _ **¡Libertad!-**_

 **Mientras tanto Sakura-sama trataba de despertar a la peliazul que muy lentamente abria los ojos.**

 _ **-Sa...Sakura-saan-**_

 _ **-Hinata, al fin despiertas me tenías preocupada-**_

 **La pelirrosa la abrazo y la Hyuuga se sonrojo.**

 _ **-¿Qué paso?-**_

 _ **La pelirrosa se tenso y dejo de abrazarla.**_

 _ **-Veras cuando venía, te encontre desmayada aqui jejej de verias tener más cuidado-**_ **Le dijo nerviossa viendo a otro lado que no fuera a la Hyuuga que la veia curiosa.**

 _ **-Enserio pero yo pense que Sakura-san dijo que yo le pertenecia...-**_

 _ **-Jajajjaj-**_ **Empezo a reirse nerviosa la Haruno sudando la gota gorda** _ **-Hinata-chan que graciosa-**_ **De pronto abrio los ojos recordando algo...**

 _ **-Pero...-**_ **Lo intento de nuevo pero Sakura-sama la solto y volvio a caer al suelo.**

 _ **-Se escapa!-**_ **Grito y corrio por donde la autora había corrido.**

 _ **-Mouuu! Sakura-san primero me deja plantada y ahora me tira-**_ **Se quejo Hinata desde el suelo con una ligera sonrisa en los labios** _-_ _ **Por favor comente**_ **nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**

 **Matta ne... XD (30/08/15)**

 **(B.G.R.R)**


	5. Capítulo 5

**El lado ciego del amor**

 **"Historia de Sakura Haruno, una actriz famosa patea traseros pero con un lado más melancólico cuando esta fuera de escena y de Hinata Hyuuga, una joven artista que aspira a ser una gran pintora. Las dos viven en escenarios completamente distintos, sus vidas son totalmente incompatibles, no tienen nada en común excepto una cosa, el internet." YURI SakuHina**

 **Esta historia no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a Ingrid Díaz, esta es una adaptación de su historia original a los personajes de Naruto .**

 **Solo me pertenece el tiempo de la adaptacion y una que otra frase, para que los personajes se parescan un poco a los de Naruto, pero no mucho para no salirse del contexto ;).**

 **Espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews para que se de a conocer .**

 **-"SakuHina"-...** Dialogo de personaje

 _SakuHina..._ Pensamientos

SakuHina...Acciones

 _ **SakuHina...**_ Correos o chat

 **...** Cambio de perspectiva de personaje.

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c*...** Separación para correos.

 **:):):):):):):):)...** Separación para chats

 **Capitulo 5...**

 **...**

 **-"Bueno, de todas formas, ¿que te llevó a escribirle a esta chica?"-** Preguntó Naruto, dándose la vuelta para ponerse boca bajo.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada desde su sitio sobre la manta. ¿Por qué no podía dejarla tomar el sol en paz? ¿Y por qué insistía en tomar el sol en tanga?

 _Gracias a Dios que se había dado_ _la vuelta._

 **-"Porque realmente me gustó el dibujo y quería saber si tenía más de su obra en exhibición."-**

Breve. Dulce. Y más increíblemente, verdad.

 **-"Si tuviera una galería de algún tipo, no estaría sentada en el parque intentando ganar un pavo rápido"-** Contestó Naruto lógicamente.

Sakura se encogió de hombros **. -"Nunca se sabe."-**

 **-"¿Sabes qué aspecto tiene?"-** Preguntó él.

 **-"No lo sé, no me importa"-** Le informó Sakura, deseando que dejase el tema.

 _Jamás debería haberle hablado de Hinata._ Argg. Se quedó mirando el océano e intentó relajarse. Era su único día libre y planeaba disfrutarlo.

Naruto se encogió de hombros. **-"Podría ser realmente fea."-**

 **-"No me importa."-**

 **-"Seguro que no. Apostaría que la tienes toda imaginada en tu cabeza. ¿Qué te dijo de su aspecto?"-**

 **-"Nada."** _Por favor, déjalo, Naruto, antes que te mate_ _ **.**_ **"-Y, francamente, no podría importarme menos. Es sólo alguien a quien escribo a veces."-**

Naruto agitó la cabeza y se sentó.

Sakura miró a lo lejos. **-"¿Podrías, por favor, ponerte un par de calzones o algo?"-**

 **-"Sólo intento evitar las líneas de bronceado."** Contestó Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna, pero se metió en un par de pantaloncillos canela. **-"Además, me gusta añadir un poco de testosterona a tu vida."-** Le guiño un ojo.

 **-"Ya, porque mi vida está tan inundada de estrógeno."-**

Naruto levantó un dedo. **-"Lo que me lleva a mi siguiente punto."-**

Sakura miró al cielo **. -"No empieces."-**

 **-"No puedes seguir escondiéndote, Sakura. Tanto como voy a disfrutar ser tu romance tapadera, eventualmente tendrás que encarar la verdad. No puedes pasar el resto de tu vida en aislamiento."-**

 **-"Me gusta así, Naruto."-** Discutió Sakura. **-"Es simple. ¿Sabes lo complicada que sería mi vida si me involucrase ahora mismo con alguien? Secretos y esconderse y mentiras y…"-** Se encogió de hombros. **-"No puedes tener una relación bajo esas circunstancias."-**

 **"Sólo te asusta salir herida."-** Afirmo Naruto.

Sakura se encogió de hombros **. -"¿No nos pasa a todos?"-**

 **-"¿Y si te enamoras?"-**

 **-"No quiero."-**

Naruto agitó la cabeza **. -"Nunca se sabe…"-**

Sakura miró a su mejor amigo desafiantemente.

 **-"Yo sí, mi querido Naruto. Porque no me permitiré enamorarme."-**

Naruto sonrió. **-"¿Pero admites que estás sexualmente frustrada?"-**

 **-"No."-**

 **-"¿No, no lo admites?"-** Preguntó inocente Naruto.

 **-"El sexo está sobrevalorado."-**

 **-"Dice quién nunca lo probó."-**

Sakura sonrió. **-"Así funciona mejor. No extraño lo que no conozco."-**

 **-"Vas a terminar como una de esas viejas amargadas."-** Naruto predijo **. -"Le hablarás a tus plantas y les pondrás nombres monos, como Pelusita."-**

Ella se rió. - **"Eres un payaso."-**

Naruto se lo tomó como un cumplido. Se quedó mirando el agua un largo momento, entonces se volvió a Sakura.

 **-"¿Lo sabe?"-**

 **-"Se lo dije."-**

 **-"¿Sabe quién eres?"-**

Sakura negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose deprimida de repente.

 **-"¿Es buena idea, Sakura?"-** Preguntó Naruto en serio.

 _Probablemente no._

Pero en lugar de decirlo, Sakura, decidio encogerse de hombros.

 **-"Es sólo correo."-** Dijo tratando de convencer a su amigo y por muy extraño que parezca a ella tambien

 **-"Eso espero."-** Respondió el rubio.

Pero de algún modo, Naruto, no lo creía.

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c******

 _ **Querida Hinata.**_

 _ **Bueno, mientras estabas comprando vestidos, maquillaje, zapatos y ropa interior, yo estaba en la playa ligando bronce. Adoro California. ;o)**_

 _ **Naruto, desafortunadamente, tiene esta cosa por andar en tanga. Creo que está intentando subconscientemente volverme hetero, pero poco sabe que su actuación tiene el efecto opuesto. Jeje. En realidad, es uno de esos tipos musculosos por los que las chicas van siempre, así que no es como si fuese una vista completamente horrorosa. Pero ya sabes que asco.**_

 _ **En cuanto a mi tipo. Um, bueno, sinceramente no he tenido realmente muchas citas, así que no puedo decir que tenga mucha base para comparar. Pero supongo que quiero lo que todos parecen desear y nunca encontrar. Sólo quiero a alguien que me ame por quién soy. Ni siquiera puedo poner normas sobre su aspecto, porque haciéndolo estaría trivializando su individualidad. Nadie puede ser todo. Pero anhelo encontrar una chica que sea todo para mí.**_

 _ **Debes pensar que soy increíblemente empalagosa.**_

 _ **¿Así que eres medio japonesa? Naruto es parte Japones. ¿O quizá es colombiano? ¿Cubano? ¿Italiano? Debería saber esas cosas, pero tristemente lo olvido. Es mezcla de varias cosas pero no habla japonés. Quizá puedas enseñarme. Probé el francés en el instituto, pero no saqué mucho, me temo. :o)**_

 _ **Tu amiga.**_

 _ **Saki.**_

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c******

Habiendo terminado el correo, Sakura fue en busca de un chat room. Había pasado un tiempo desde que se había metido con la cabeza de alguien y se sentía de ese tipo de humor.

El chat room lesbiano parecía prometedor, sólo que había caído bajo la invasión de chicos aburridos fingiendo ser lesbianas.

Sakura podía empatizar, porque ella misma estaba aburrida.

 _Malo que no pueda chatear con Hinata._

Se paralizó, de repente teniendo una idea. Tecleó la dirección de correo electrónico de Hinata en el motor de búsqueda de miembros.

 _No tendría alias._

Pero dos segundos más tarde. Allí estaba.

HHyuuga08

La respiración de Sakura se detuvo.

 _Me pregunto si está online._

No lo estaba.

Extrañamente defraudada, Sakura decidió salirse.

 **...**

Hinata enfrentó su reflejo en el espejo de la alcoba de sus padres. Para su absoluto desmayo, la noche fatal había llegado. Y así pues, allí estaba, con su pelo recogido en un elegante moño, su cara toda maquillada, sus pies apropiadamente calzados y, lo más importante, su cuerpo en el vestido perfecto.

 **-"¡Toneri está aquí!"-** Dijo Hiashi desde fuera de la puerta.

 **-"¡Voy enseguida!"-** Respondió Hinata. Le suspiró a su reflejo.

 _Acaba ya con esto. Son sólo unas_ _horas. Bailarás, comerás y te irás a casa. Sin problema._ No sintiéndose mejor, se dirigió a la sala.

La mandíbula de Toneri se desplomó **.**

 **-"Uoa"-** Fue todo lo que logró.

Hinata forzó una sonrisa y se volvió a su madre para la aprobación.

Hana estaba sonriendo orgullosamente. **-"Mi bebé ha crecido."-**

Hiashi estaba mirándola críticamente. **-"¿Es todo lo que llevas?"-** Preguntó **. -"¿No viene con una chaqueta?"-**

Hana le palmeó el brazo a Hiashi. **-"Está preciosa."-** Le indicó a Toneri que se pusiese al lado de Hinata.

 **-"Ahora quedaos justo ahí hasta que coja la cámara."-** Se retiró al dormitorio.

Hinata estaba allí desmañadamente. Sus pies ya estaban matándola y sólo había dado dos pasos.

 _Sí que voy a lamentar esto por la mañana._ Sintió el cálido aliento de Toneri en la oreja.

 **-"Estás increíble."-** Le susurró.

 **-"Gracias."-** Contestó . Le echó un vistazo al esmoquin que llevaba él. Parecía exactamente igual al que había llevado a su graduación. Los chicos tenían tanta suerte. **-"Tú no estás tan mal."-**

Toneri sonrió.

 **-"Voy a ser la envidia de los chicos."** Le informó. **-"Y tú la envidia de las chicas."-** Le guiñó el ojo.

Ella sonrió. _¿Podías estar más lleno de ti mismo?_

Hana volvió con la cámara un momento después, sonriendo ampliamente. Se la dio a Hiashi.

 **-"Tomemos algunas juntos y después alguna de Hinata sola."**

Hiashi se puso delante de ellos, apuntando la lente de la cámara en su dirección. **-"Sonreid."-** Les instruyó.

Hinata accedió a los deseos de su padrastro si solo para avanzar la tarde. Junto a ella, Toneri descubrió sus propios dientes perlados y, un momento después, fueron cegados por un brillante flash.Y otro. Tomaron otra de Toneri fijando el corpiño al vestido de Hinata. Y otra de Toneri con su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Hinata. Entonces Hiashi tomó algunas de Hinata sola. Otras de Hinata con su madre. Y finalmente, Hana sacó una foto de Hinata y Hiashi juntos.

Hinata tuvo la turbadora sensación de que estas nuevas fotos reemplazarían las de Neji y un sentido de melancolía y tristeza se asentó sobre su espíritu.

 **-"Mejor nos vamos."-** Anunció Toneri **. -"La limusina está esperando."-**

Hiashi y Hana les acompañaron a la puerta y les observaron desde la puerta hasta que desaparecieron en el ascensor.

 **-"Deberías llevar cosas así más a menudo"-** Comentó Toneri, pasándose la mano por el pelo mientras miraba sus números sobre la puerta del ascensor. **-"A veces olvido lo sexy que eres."-**

 _Jo._

 **-"Gracias."-** De algún modo Hinata evitó mirar al cielo.

 _No seas bruja, Hinata. Sólo está_ _intentando ser agradable. No es culpa suya no ser bueno con las palabras._

Asintió levemente ante el pensamiento. _Va a ser abogado, no poeta._

Hinata se encontró, de repente, preguntándose que habría dicho Saki en una situación similar. _Ciertamente no_ _ **eso**_.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron despacio con penoso esfuerzo y Hinata y Toneri salieron al vestíbulo donde esperaba el amigo mejor de Toneri.

 **-"¡Uoa, mamá!"-** Silbó Suingetsu, dándole a Hinata un repaso. **-"Maldición, Hinata, no he visto curvas como esas desde que—"-**

 **-"¡Tio!"-** Le interrumpió Toneri, golpeando el brazo de su mejor amigo. **-"Vete a babearle a tu propia cita."-**

Suingetsu le guiñó a Hinata. **"Chouji y el resto de las damas esperan en la limusina**."

La blanca limousine estaba aparcada justo fuera del edificio de apartamentos y Hinata tuvo que admitir que era una vista bastante impresionante. El chófer estaba de pie y les abrió la puerta cuando se acercaron.

Hinata entró primera y confrontó la alegre algarabía del resto del grupo del instituto. _Me estoy_ _haciendo vieja para esto_. Sonrió y gesticuló en saludo.

Chouji le sonrió a Hinata. - **"Largo tiempo sin verte, Hinata."-** Saludó, cogiéndole la mano para ayudarla a sentarse **. -"¿Cómo es la universidad?"-**

Hinata empezó a contestar pero Suingetsu y Toneri saltaron dentro del vehículo gritando con excitación y la voz de Hinata fue ahogada por el ruido.

 **-"¡Esta noche vamos a arrasar!"-** Exclamó Suingetsu. **-"Vean, señoras."-** Levantó una botella de champán. **-"Cortesía del gabinete de licor de mis padres."-** Esto recibió una palmada de Toneri y un profundo suspiro de Hinata.

 _Va a ser una larga noche._

Los ojos de Hinata saltaron de los irritantes chicos al resto de la banda. La cita de Suingetsu, Ami, estaba ocupada aplicándose otra capa a su ya maquillada cara, mientras la cita de Chouji se zampaba una bolsa de cacahuetes. Hinata sonrió en su dirección. No conocía a Karui, pero si estaba saliendo con Chouji entonces, probablemente, era una ser humano bastante decente. De todos los amigos de Toneri, Chouji era el que más le gustaba a Hinata. Era cortés y amistoso y, lo más importante, no un cretino.

Karui sonrió y le ofreció cacahuetes a Hinata.

Hinata negó con la cabeza y declinó tan educadamente como era posible. Entonces se volvió a Chouji.

 **-"La universidad va bien."-** Le respondio Hinata. **-"Acabaré los finales la próxima semana."-**

 **-"Debe ser agradable acabar tan pronto."** Comentó Karui **. -"No acabamos hasta junio. No puedo esperar a la universidad."-**

Hinata asintió. **-"¿A dónde vas?"-**

 **-"Duke."** Contestó Karui orgullosamente. **-"Con Chouji."-**

 **-"Felicitaciones a ambos."-** Dijo Hinata, sonriendo.

 _Esto no es tan malo._ _Puedo sobrevivir a una_ _noche con esta gente._

Suinjetsu le pasó una copa de champán, llena hasta el borde.

 **-"¡Pásala, querida mía."** Le instruyó. **-"¡Esta noche vamos a pillar una cogorza!"-**

 _O no._

Hinata logró evitar el alcohol toda la tarde. Estaba lejos de sentirse con humor de fiesta y una mirada por la enorme sala le hacía sentirse más triste que entusiasmada.

Globos negros y purpuras decoraban el gran salón de baile del hotel. Y las luces eran lo bastante tenues para que casi pudieras fingir estar en otro sitio completamente distinto. Pero la decorada atmósfera no hacía nada por la música increíblemente irritante que atronaba por los altavoces, o el agónico dolor que taladraba las sienes de Hinata.

Toneri apareció a su lado un momento después, sosteniendo un vaso de agua. **-"Lo siento, no pude encontrarte Tylenol."-** Se disculpó.

 **-"¿Entonces para qué es el vaso de agua?"-** Preguntó Hinata, sintiéndose más cansada que molesta.

Toneri se encogió de hombros y se sentó a la mesa **.**

 **-"En caso que tuvieras sed. Creí que las chicas siempre llevaban píldoras para sus… problemas femeninos."-**

 **-"Sí, bueno."-** Empezó Hinata pacientemente, **-"mis 'problemas femeninos' no llegaran en otra semana."-**

Toneri se encogió de hombros, su mirada vagando a la pista de baile. Se lamió los labios y volvió a Hinata.

 **-"¿Quieres salir de aquí?"-** Preguntó.

 **-"Me encantaría."-** Contestó Hinata, esperando no parecer demasiado entusiasmada.

 _Al fin, me_ _voy a casa. La tarde infernal ha acabado._

Toneri se puso de pie y le retiró la silla a Hinata. Cogiéndole la mano, la llevó al vestíbulo del hotel.

 **-"¿Cómo nos vamos a casa?"-** Preguntó Hinata. **-"¿Va a volver la limusina a por los demás?"-**

Toneri sólo sonrió y Hinata estaba teniendo la enervante sospecha de que, después de todo, no regresaban a casa. Siguió a su novio a los ascensores y frunció el ceño cuando le vio apretar el botón.

 **-"¿A dónde vamos?"-**

 **-"Es una sorpresa."-** Contestó Toneri melosamente. Le sonrió brillantemente a Hinata.

 **-"¿Mencioné lo preciosa que estás esta noche?"-**

Hinata sólo sonrió. Estaba muriéndose por llegar a casa y soltarse el cabello. Tenía la molesta sospecha de que la raíz de su dolor de cabeza podría rastrearse hasta el billón de alfileres que mantenían su pelo.

 _Una ducha. Me encantaría una ducha ahora mismo._

Pero mientras las puertas del ascensor se abrían delante de ella, Hinata comprendió que su noche no estaba nada cerca de acabarse. Y ahora se estaba inquietando.

 _Noche de graduación y una habitación de hotel. Si no lo supiera bien…_

 **-"Nos conseguí una habitación para la noche."-** Anunció Toneri, sonriendo como un idiota. **-"Espera a que la veas, Hinata. Vas a morirte."-**

Hinata tuvo una sensación de zozobra en la boca del estómago.

 _No contaba con esto. Nunca_ _dijo nada de una habitación de hotel. ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de estar atrapada en_ _mitad de un especial post-escolar realmente malo?_

 **-"Um, Toneri."-** Empezó, preparada para expresar su disgusto ante este súbito y deciduamente mal recibido giro de eventos.

 **-"Aquí estamos."-** Interrumpió Toneri, cuando las puertas abrieron ante ellos.

Hinata salió rápidamente del ascensor y miró alrededor. El vestíbulo estaba bañado en una suave luz amarilla. La alfombra se estiraba interminablemente en pálidos tonos azules, que al instante le recordaron a Hinata el océano.

Toneri agarró su mano y fue por el vestíbulo, mientras Hinata se ocupaba mirando los cuadros enmarcados alineados en las paredes.

 _Espero que mi arte no acabe así._

Respingó ante el pensamiento. Pero se recordó concentrarse en el urgente asunto a mano.

 _Quizá todos están_ _en la habitación. Algún tipo de fiesta post-graduación. Podemos pasar un ratito y después_ _marcharnos._

Toneri se detuvo finalmente y sacó la llave de su bolsillo. **-"Cierra los ojos."-** Le instruyó.

Hinata obedeció si sólo para complacerle. Un momento después, sintió ser suavemente empujada y oyó la puerta cerrarse detrás de ella.

 **-"¿Qué piensas?"-**

Hinata abrió los ojos y su mirada voló inmediatamente a las velas encendidas estratégicamente puestas alrededor de la enorme cama.

 _Oh… mierda._

 **-"Toneri ¿Qué es esto?"-**

 _Quizá ha decidido convertirse en adorador de Satán. Quizá sólo me quiere como su virgen sacrificial._ Frunció el ceño. _Santo Dios, espero que no._

Toneri sonrió.

 **-"¿Te gusta?"-** Preguntó, su tono rebosando excitación. Corrió a las cortinas y las abrió. Una preciosa vista de Nueva York la saludó desde las puertas corredizas de cristal. Los labios de Hinata se abrieron levemente, pero ningún sonido salió. Si era posible, su dolor de cabeza empeoró mientras captaba la vista ante ella y la obvia intención detrás de las acciones de Toneri empezaba a encajar.

 **-"Sé que dijiste que deseabas que nuestra primera vez fuese especial."-** Dijo Toneri, yendo a tomar sus manos. **-"Así que he tirado la casa por la ventana para hacerlo."-** Su aliento apestaba a alcohol.

 _¿Cuánto ha bebido?_

 **-"Toneri"-** Intentó, deseando que su mente formase una frase coherente. **-"Me siento verdaderamente halagada y… y sorprendida. Pero…"-**

Toneri empezó a fruncir el ceño.

 **-"¿Pero qué Hinata?"-** Preguntó, un poco impacientemente. **-"No me digas que no estás lista. ¡Llevamos juntos seis años! ¿¡Cuánto más necesitas!?"-**

Hinata no podía pensar claramente. Su cabeza estaba martilleando y sus pensamientos iban a mil por hora. No lo había visto venir.

 **-"No puedes planear nuestra primera vez sin decírmelo".-** Explicó **. -"La habitación es preciosa y las velas son un bonito toque, Toneri, pero el momento no es adecuado."-**

Toneri levantó las manos con frustración. **-"¿Momento?"-** Gritó **. -"¡Me voy a Massachusetts en un par de semanas!"-**

Hinata soltó un suspiro. Debería haber fingido una indisposición para evitar esta temida noche. **-"Creí que íbamos a esperar a estar casados."-**

La mandíbula de Toneri se desplomó y entonces empezó a reírse amargamente.

 **-"¿Casados?. Creí que aún no querías casarte, Hinata. No quieres críos. No quieres matrimonio. ¡Y claramente no me quieres a mí!"-**

 **-"¡No es verdad!"-** Discutió Hinata.

 **-"He sido muy paciente contigo."-** Continuó Toneri **. -"Pero no puedo seguir así. O creces, o hemos terminamos. No me voy virgen a la universidad."-**

 **-"¡¿Qué?!"-** Explotó Hinata. No podía creer lo que oía. ¿Había sido _paciente_ con ella? ¿Con qué infiernos había de ser paciente? **-"¡Capullo! No puedo creerme que acabes de decirme eso."-**

 **-"Tienes veinte años, Hinata"-** Contestó. **-"No eres una niña.** _ **Crece**_ **."-**

Hinata agitó la cabeza, demasiado furiosa para hablar. Sus ojos amenazaban con anegarse y se negaba a permitirlo. No le daría la satisfacción.

 **-"Jódete, Toneri."-** Y con eso se alejó, intentando ignorar las furiosas maldiciones que su exnovio estaba ahora gritándole.

 _No llores. No llores. No llores. Dita sea._ Se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano mientras esperaba el ascensor.

Toneri seguía en la puerta, un torrente de maldiciones fluyendo de su boca. Golpeó el puño contra la pared y cerró de golpe la puerta de la habitación del hotel.

Para su alivio, no fue tras ella.

 **-"Oh, Jesús, ¿que te pasó?"-** Preguntó Ino, levantándose de la mesa.

Hinata entró a trompicones en el apartamento una hora después. Había empezado a regresar a pie del hotel cuando empezó a diluviar. Le costó cuarenta minutos encontrar un taxi. Estaba empapada. Estaba helada. Su maquillaje le iba por los tobillos. Su vestido estaba destrozado. Sus pies estaban matándola. Y su dolor de cabeza continuaba martilleándole el cerebro. En conjunto, había sido la peor noche de toda su vida.

 **-" Hina"-** Dijo Ino, la preocupación en su tono **. -"Nena, ¿que pasó?"-**

Hinata cojeó a la silla más cercana y se sentó despacio. De una patada se quitó los zapatos con un gemido y se retrepó, cerrando los ojos. Estaba segura que si abría la boca para hablar, nunca dejaría de llorar. Así que se levantó, silenciosamente, y fue al baño. Todo lo que deseaba era una ducha.

Deseaba salir del vestido que ahora se pegaba a su piel. Deseaba frotarse todo el maquillaje de la cara y liberar su cabello de la prisión de alfileres. Y no pensar en Toneri.

Eso era todo.

Su reflejo la sobresaltó y pestañeó tristemente. Tenía rayas de rímel que marcaban su cara en una forma que era casi grotesca. Era difícil de creer que sólo unas hora a priori había parecido el completo opuesto de cómo se sentía ahora. Desvió la mirada del espejo y se salió del vestido.

 **-"Hina-chan"-** Llamó Ino desde el otro lado de la puerta. **-"Voy a hacer chocolate caliente, ¿vale?"-**

Hinata no contestó.

Empezó a quitar alfileres de su cabello y respingó de dolor cuando su pelo se movió levemente. Unos minutos después, estaba bastante segura de haberlos quitado todos. Bajo el chorro de agua humeante, Hinata permitió caer las lágrimas. ¿Cómo había salido todo tan mal? Era como un sueño. Una pesadilla. Algo exagerado y surreal. ¿Por qué nunca se había dado cuenta de lo cretino que podía ser Toneri? O más bien, ¿Por qué seguía perdonándole cada vez que lo era?

Restregó su cara hasta limpiarla. El agua caliente aclaró su cabeza y el dolor de cabeza empezó a aliviarse. Saliendo de la ducha, se envolvió en una toalla y salió del baño. El dulce aroma a chocolate caliente asaltó sus sentidos y le dio gracias a Dios por Ino. Se cambió rápidamente, aliviada de tener de nuevo su ropa normal. Un par de calzones de baloncesto blancos y un top fueron perfectos.

Ino miró cuando Hinata volvió a la cocina. Apuntó a una taza ya en la mesa.

 **-"Incluso le puse pequeños malvaviscos."-** Dijo Ino.

Hinata sonrió ligeramente y tomó asiento frente a su mejor amiga.

 **-"Creo que Toneri y yo pudimos haber roto"** Dijo finalmente, su mirada fija en los malvaviscos que se derretían en su taza. Le asombraba lo fría y distante que se sentía al respecto. **-"Él quería que tuviéramos sexo esta noche."-**

 **-"Uh, oh."-** Murmuró Ino **. -"¿Que pasó?"-**

Hinata se encogió de hombros y levantó la vista. **-"Se enfadó y me dijo que creciera."-**

 **-"Que capullo."-**

 **-"¿Lo es? Quiero decir, quizá no ha sido justo de mi parte hacerle esperar tanto. Quizá—"-**

 **-"¿Esos alfileres te han enredado la cabeza?"-** Preguntó Ino, agitando la cabeza. **-"Escúchame, Hinata, no le debes nada a ese cretino. Dijiste que deseabas hacer lo que** _ **tú**_ **deseabas hacer. Y si no deseas dormir con él, entonces no lo hagas. Es así de simple."-**

Hinata asintió. **-"Tienes razón. De todas formas, le dije que se jodiera y me fui. Pero entonces empezó a llover."-** Suspiró. **-"Sólo quiero olvidar todo sobre esta noche."-**

Ino sonrió **.**

 **-" Hinata, creo que deberíamos celebrarlo. Creo que deberíamos quedarnos despiertas toda la noche, zampar y ver películas hasta que se atisbe el alba. Eh, quizá incluso pillemos ese amanecer."-**

Hinata sonrió, sintiéndose levemente mejor. **-"Eso suena realmente bien."-**

 _¿Qué voy a decirles a_ _mis padres?_

Alejó los pensamientos de su mente y agarró el teléfono.

 **"Pidamos pizza. Estoy hambrienta."** Iba a mimarse con una noche divertida.

 _Al infierno con Toneri._

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c******

 _ **Querida Saki.**_

 _ **No me siento como para revivir los eventos de anoche, pero basta decir que mi relación con Toneri ha alcanzado un final. Ni siquiera puedo decir que esté triste por ello. Creo que estoy más disgustada por cómo acabaron las cosas que sobre el propio fin.**_

 _ **Quiero decir, ¿alguna vez te has enfadado con alguien porque no quería dormir contigo? ¿Alguna vez se ha enfadado alguien contigo? Es tan estúpido Así que no quería que mi primera vez con él fuese la noche de la graduación. Vaya, ¡menudo cliché es ése! ¿Y quiere que crezca yo?**_

 _ **Suspiro.**_

 _ **Vale, así que quizá aún siento un poco de amargura por lo que pasó. Pero creo que lo estoy llevando bien. Ino me hizo sentirme mejor. Pedimos pizza y comimos comida basura hasta las tantas de la mañana. Ino se durmió antes del amanecer, pero yo me quedé a verlo de nuevo.**_

 _ **¿Por qué sigo haciéndolo?**_

 _ **Estoy segura que es, de algún modo, culpa tuya. :)**_

 _ **Pero, como sea.**_

 _ **Sé lo que quieres decir sobre encontrar a una persona que sea todo para ti. No creo queToneri fuese jamás esa persona y supongo que ése fue mi error. ¿Cómo construyes una relación con alguien de quien ni siquiera estás enamorada? Creo que lo hice sobre todo para complacer a mis padres. Están locos por él. Dios, ni sé lo que voy a decirles. Si les digo la verdad, Hiashi perseguirá a Toneri con una escopeta. ¿Pero qué me es posible decir? ¡Hiashi y Toneri estaban discutiendo nuestro matrimonio no hace mucho, por amor del Cielo!**_

 _ **Lidiaré con eso luego. Sin embargo, no creo que haya oído lo último de Toneri. Conociéndole, estará hoy por aquí con un ramo de rosas suplicando que le perdone. Bueno, no voy a hacerlo. Sí, lo sé estoy intentando convencerme. Pero es difícil. Nunca he estado sin él.**_

 _ **Bueno, dime, Saki. ¿Cómo es que nunca has tenido realmente citas? Pareces una persona maravillosa. Apostaría que un billón de chicas matarían por salir contigo. ¿Tan quisqui eres? ;)**_

 _ **Mi papá me escribió. Quiere chatear online esta noche. Creo que simplemente es tacaño y no quiere pagar una llamada de larga distancia. ¡Je! Me río de ello, pero es probablemente verdad. ¿Alguna vez chateas online? Yo sólo voy cuando mi papá quiere encontrarme. No le veo sentido a iniciar una conversación con extraños (la presente compañía excluida, por supuesto).**_

 _ **Espero que tu bronceado sea precioso (sólo restriégamelo por la cara, ¡por qué no!) ;)**_

 _ **Tu amiga.**_

 _ **Hinata.**_

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c******

 **...**

Sakura estaba teniendo la furtiva sospecha de que empezaba a perder a la cabeza. Por qué si no estaría tumbada en cama, recorriendo ausentemente su interminable lista de cadenas, mirando cada dos segundos la pantalla del ordenador para ver si Hinata había entrado online.

 _Esto bordea la obsesión._

Suspiró, pasando una frustrada mano a través de su rosado cabello.

Tras leer el correo de Hinata una hora antes, Sakura se había convencido para permanecer online. No estaba completamente segura por qué estaba haciendo esto. Y tampoco quería demorarse en la lógica porque, si empezaba, se daría cuenta de que estaba actuando, de hecho, como una loca completamente obsesionada.

Así que era mejor seguir adelante.

La TV fluctuaba al ritmo del botón que seguía pulsando. Era casi suficiente para adormecerla de no haber estado plenamente despierta. Le echó un vistazo al monitor del ordenador donde ahora estaba actuando su salvapantallas.

Irritada, pulsó cualquier tecla y estaba a punto de volver a la muy excitante actividad de zapear cadenas, cuando notó que HHyuuga08 habían entrado.

El corazón de Sakura se aceleró por razones que no quería cuestionar y ella parpadeó un par de veces, momentáneamente perdida. No puedo hablar con ella. Miró fijamente el nombre en la pantalla.

 _Entonces, ¿exactamente qué has estado esperando?_

Consideró sus opciones cuidadosamente.

 _Puedo mandarle un mensaje y pretender que no soy yo. O podría admitir que estaba acechándola y encontré su alias._

Adorables opciones.

 _O_ _podría apagar el ordenador y seguir con mi vida._

Sakura tiró su cabeza contra las almohadas detrás de ella.

 **-"¿Por qué insisto en complicar las cosas?"-** Gimoteó **. -"¿No es mi vida lo bastante interesante?"-**

Sentándose, agarró el portátil y lo puso delante de ella. Continuó mirando el nombre de Hinata, medio esperando y medio temiendo que desapareciera.

Sakura ponderó lo que posiblemente podría decir. Pulsó en el nombre para ver si Hinata tenía un perfil. No lo tenía.

 _Bueno, entonces no puedo muy bien fingir que la encontré de esa_ _forma._

Abrió una ventana de mensaje y tecleó en el alias.

 _Va a creer que eres toda una perdedora. No lo hagas. No lo hagas. No lo hagas._

Sakura cerró la ventana.

 **-"Sólo mandarle un mensaje y ver cómo va."-** Se dijo. **-No tienes que admitir quién eres. Y entonces no te sentirás como una completa payasa."-**

Asintiendo, volvió a abrir la ventana de mensaje.

Tecleó

 _ **"Hola."**_

Lo Borró.

Tecleó **.**

 _ **"Hola."**_

Lo Borró.

Suspiró.

Se golpeó en la frente.

Y tecleó.

 _ **"¿Estás ocupada?"**_

Aunque no pulsó entrar.

 _¿Y si mi alias es demasiado obvio?_

Sakura miró al cielo.

 **-"Sólo si es médium."-** Dudó un momento más y entonces pulsó entrar.

 _Quizá ni siquiera respondiera._

Sakura esperó nerviosamente y, de repente, un mensaje apareció.

Deglutió.

 _Soy la mayor boba del mundo._

 **:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

 **PoetayAngel:** _ **¿Estás ocupada?**_

 **HHyuuga08** _ **: ¿Te conozco?**_

 **PoetayAngel:** _ **¿Siempre respondes una pregunta con otra?**_

 **HHyuuga08:** _ **¿Y tú?**_

 **:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

Sakura se encontró riendo a su pesar.

 **:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

 **PoetayAngel:** _ **¿Te molesta?**_

 **HHyuuga08:** _ **¿Debiera?**_

 **PoetayAngel:** _ **¿Está irritándote?**_

 **HHyuuga08** _ **: ¿Eso quieres?**_

 **PoetayAngel:** _ **¿Significa esto que no estás ocupada?**_

 **HHyuuga08:** _ **¿Quién es?**_

 **:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

Sakura se quedó mirando la pregunta, sabiendo que si seguía evitando la verdad, Hinata iba a molestarse y marcharse.

 _Sólo díselo. Lo peor que puede pasar es que crea que estás chiflada y no andaría desencaminada._

 **:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

 **PoetayAngel:** _ **Soy Saki.**_

 **:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

Hubo una larga pausa y Sakura empezó a preocuparle haber, de hecho, asustado a Hinata.

 _Bueno, ¿Que esperabas? Le mandas un correo de la nada. Le dices que eres lesbiana. Y después rastreas su alias sin su permiso. Entonces tienes las pelotas de enviarle un mensaje._

 **:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

 **HHyuuga08** _ **: ¡Saki! ¿Cómo me encontraste?**_

 **PoetayAngel** _ **: Uh, ¿creerías que tu nick vino a mí en un sueño?**_

 **HHyuuga08** _ **: lol. Lo creería pero de algún modo dudo que sea exacto. ¿Y bien?**_

 **PoetayAngel:** _ **Um. Vale. Bueno, a riesgo de parecer a una completa perdedora, me aburrí y te busqué. Lo siento. :o(**_

 **HHyuuga08** _ **: ¡uau! Ni siquiera sabía que podías hacer eso. ¿De qué estás disculpándote? No me importa. Es tan raro llegar a hablar contigo así. Lamento si me lleva un rato contestar. Estoy chateando con mi papá y tecleo bastante lento.**_

 **PoetayAngel:** _ **Está bien. ¿Cómo va todo? Recibí tu correo sobre Toneri. Lo siento.**_

 **HHyuuga08:** _ **Sí bien. No ha llamado ni nada, lo que es raro. Supongo que está bastante disgustado. ¿Cómo va todo contigo?**_

 **PoetayAngel:** _ **Bien. Fui a correr hoy y después vi la TV.**_

 **HHyuuga08:** _ **¿Qué haces para vivir? Nunca me lo dijiste.**_

 **:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

Sakura se paralizó.

 _Ummm…_

 **:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

 **PoetayAngel** _ **: Oh, ya sabes. Un poco de esto, un poco de aquello. Un poco de actuar**_

 **HHyuuga08** _ **: ¿Actuar? ¡De veras! Ino también es actriz. Apuesto que os llevaríais genial. Bueno, ¿haces muchas obras y esas cosas?**_

 **PoetayAngel:** _ **Esas cosas. ¿Chateas a menudo con tu papá?**_

 **HHyuuga08:** _ **Realmente no. Ninguno somos gente muy online. ¿Entras mucho online?**_

 **PoetayAngel** _ **: No diría "mucho", pero de vez en cuando.**_

 **HHyuuga08** _ **: Entonces quizá venga más a menudo :)**_

 **:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

Sakura parpadeó un par de veces ante la contestación de Hinata.

 **-** " **Uh, supongo que no cree que soy tan bicho raro."-** Se encontró sonriendo.

 **:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

 **PoetayAngel** _ **: Me alegra que no te moleste que te rastrease.**_

 **HHyuuga08** _ **: ¿Por qué me importaría? ¡Al contrario! Estoy contenta de que lo hicieras. Es mucho más fácil hablarte de esta manera. ¿No crees?**_

 **PoetayAngel::** _ **Sí, lo creo. :o) Bueno, ¿Qué hiciste hoy?**_

 **HHyuuga08** _ **: ¡Dormí! Mucho. lol. Me quedé despierta toda la noche, como te dije, y estaba tan cansada. Cuándo me desperté, di un largo paseo, pensé las cosas y decidí que ¡la vida de soltera es buena! ¿No estás de acuerdo?**_

 **PoetayAngel:** _ **LOL. En realidad, no sé cómo es no ser soltera.**_

 **HHyuuga08:** _ **¡Oh, oh! Bueno, responde a mi pregunta. ¿Cómo es que estás todavía soltera? Tiene que haber montones de chicas monas en California.**_

 **PoetayAngel: Supongo que no siento cómoda siendo visible.**

 **HHyuuga08:** _ **¿Cuánto tiempo llevas "fuera"?**_

 **PoetayAngel** _ **: ¿Para mí misma? Mucho. Desde que tenía 12 años. Para otra persona, unos cuatro años.**_

 **HHyuuga08:** _ **¿Desde los 12? Uau, ni siquiera sabía que era hetero a los 12. Jeje. Bueno, ¿Nunca has tenido novia?**_

 **PoetayAngel** _ **: No. ¿Estás intentando deprimirme? ;o)**_

 **HHyuuga08** _ **: LOL. ¡Lo siento! Para nada. Sólo creo que es asombroso. Desearía haber permanecido soltera todo ese tiempo. Debe darte un gran sentido de individualidad y libertad.**_

 **:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

Sakura se rió

. **-"Sí, quizá en otra vida."-**

 **:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

 **HHyuuga08** _ **: Pero apuesto que debe ser difícil, ser gay y todo. Eh, ¿Qué aspecto tienes?**_

 **PoetayAngel** _ **: Umm. Bueno, la gente dice que me parezco notablemente a Sakura Haruno.**_

 **HHyuuga08:** _ **¡Uau, debes ser hermosa!**_

 **:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

Sakura no noto la sonrisa boba que se plasmo en su cara.

 _¿Hinata cree que soy hermosa?_

 **:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

 **PoetayAngel** _ **: ¿Crees que es hermosa?**_

 **HHyuuga08:** _ **Bueno, sí. Estoy bastante segura que el mundo entero lo cree. Cabello rosa (aunque me preguntó si es real), ojos esmeralda. Es una mezcla atrayente y matadora.**_

 **PoetayAngel::** _ **¿Eres fan?**_

 **HHyuuga08** _ **: LOL. Difícilmente. No puedo soportarla**_

 **:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

La sonrisa de Sakura se convirtió en un ceño ante el mensaje de Hinata y al instante olvido el comentario sobre su cabello.

 _Uh-oh. Houston, tenemos un problema._

 **:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):) :):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

 **PoetayAngel** _ **: ¿Eso por qué?**_

 **HHyuuga08** _ **: De alguna manera me parece falsa. ¿Sabes? No sé. Sólo no me gusta. Parece estirada y maliciosa. Lo siento. ¿Eres fan?**_

 **:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

 _No te pongas a la defensiva. Tiene razón y lo sabes._

 _Es más seguro de esa manera, ¿verdad?._

Eso no hizo sentirse nada mejor a Sakura.

 **:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

 **PoetayAngel:** _ **No diría que soy fan.**_

 **HHyuuga08:** _ **Me gusta cuando la gente famosa tiene los pies en tierra, lo opuesto a flotar sobre nosotros. Porque, quiero decir, si no fuera por la gente vulgar ellos no estarían en ninguna parte. Lo menos que podían hacer es mostrar gratitud.**_

 **:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

 _Auch!._

Eso dolió.

 _¿Tan transparente soy?_ Sakura pensó tristemente.

De prontó recordo el montón de cartas de fans sin leer en su cajón y las otras miles que ni se había molestado en leer.

 **:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

 **PoetayAngel:** _ **Tienes toda la razón. Bueno, ¿que harías si fueras rica y famosa?**_

 **HHyuuga08: ¡** _ **Ja! Um. Veamos. Lo primero sería mudar a mis padres a un apartamento mejor y asegurarme de que no tuvieran que volver a preocuparse. Y entonces donaría a todas las caridades en que pudiera pensar. Hay tanto que puede hacerse dados los recursos. Y si queda dinero, abriría una galería. Pero sólo después de asegurarme de salvar algunos árboles. :) ¿Qué harías si fueras rica y famosa?**_

 **:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

 _Sentarme aquí sobrecogida por gente como tú._

 **...**

 **-"¿Deseaba verme, Srta. Haruno?"-** Preguntó Tenten con vacilación, de pie desmañamente a la puerta del remolque.

Sakura le sonrió a su ayudante. Nunca antes se le ocurrió mirarla, pero decidió que probablemente era hora de empezar a notar a la gente. Tenten tendría alrededor de diecinueve o veinte años.

 _¿Qué infiernos estaba haciendo aquí?_

 **-"Entra."-** Le dijo, en un tono que no podía recordar haber usando antes con nadie que no fuera Naruto.

La sorpresa en la cara de Tenten era obvia.

 **-"Uh, vale."-** Entró y cuidadosamente cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

Sakura estaba segura que Tenten estaba nerviosa por esto.

 _¿Soy realmente tan intimidante?_

 **-"¿Cuánto llevas trabajando para mí, Tenten?"-** Preguntó.

La chica se enderezó las gafas y pensó. Nerviosamente se puso su pelo castaño claro detrás de las orejas. **"Casi dos años, Srta. Haruno"**

 **-"Llámame Sakura"-**. Le ofreció una silla a Tenten, notando que el nerviosismo de la chica parecía escalar **. -"No voy a hacerte daño."-** Bromeó.

Tenten se sentó, un poco vacilantemente, aunque se permitió una sonrisita.

 **-"¿Algo está mal, Srta… Sakura?"-**

Sakura sonrió.

 **-"En realidad, todo está más que bien"-** Le aseguró a su joven ayudante. **-"¿Por qué estás trabajando para mí?"-**

La mandíbula de Tenten se desplomó. Tartamudeó, momentáneamente cogida fuera de guardia.

 **-"Bueno, me contrataste. Y he conseguido aprender mucho estando aquí en el set. Más de lo que habría aprendido en la facultad."-**

 _Interesante._

 **-"¿Así que eres actriz?"-**

Tenten se rió ligeramente. **-"Oh, no."-** Dijo, agitando la mano como si la sugerencia fuera ridícula **. -"Soy guionista."-**

 _Hmm…vaya_

 **-"¿Has completado algún guión?"-**

Tenten se quedó mirando a Sakura vacilantemente. **-"Tengo algunos."-** Contestó.

 **-"¿Se los has mostrado alguna vez a Naruto?"** Preguntó Sakura.

Los ojos cafeces de Tenten se abrieron mucho y pareció un poco asustada. **-"¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Jamás sobrepasaría así la línea!"-** Empezó a balbucear y Sakura tuvo que esforzarse para mantenerse al ritmo del vocerio de la chica.

 **-"¡Tenten, tranquilízate! No estaba acusándote de nada."-** Dijo Sakura. **-"Meramente te lo preguntaba porque él siempre está buscando buenos guiones para dirigir y, si le mostraras tu trabajo, quizás los dos podríais sacar algo."-**

Su ayudante frunció el ceño levemente. **-"¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?"-** preguntó suavemente.

Sakura suspiró **. -"Porque creo que he sido una capulla durante tiempo suficiente."-** Contestó **. -"Y es hora que hiciera algo al respecto."-**

 **...**

 **-"Pareces terriblemente risueña esta mañana."-** Comentó Ino, mirando como su compañera de piso entraba en la cocina llevando una extraña y rara sonrisa en la cara. **-"¿El chat con tu padre fue bien?"-**

Hinata hizo una pausa, entonces sonrió. **-"Oh, sí. Mi chat con papá fue** _ **magníficamente**_ **."-** Se inclinó para besar la mejilla de Ino. **-"¿Me dejaste café?"-**

Rubias cejas se alzaron **. -"Bueno, sí."-** ContestóIno **-"...pero no creo que la cafeína sea realmente lo adecuado para ti esta mañana."-**

Hinata se rió y sirvió una taza. **-"Bueno, hoy estoy de buen humor."-**

 **-"Claramente."-** Concordó Ino, medio girada en su silla. **-"¿Alguna razón en particular?"**

Hinata consideró la pregunta mientras pulsaba números en el microondas.

 **-"En realidad, no estoy segura."-** Contestó. **-"Supongo que me gusta estar soltera."-**

 **-"Brindaré por eso."-** Ino alzó su propia taza de café antes de tomar un sorbo. **-"Bueno, ¿qué haces hoy?"-**

Hinata bostezó antes de contestar. **-"Estudiar."-** Explicó sentidamente. Pero sonrió al instante cuando la campanilla del microondas anunció que su chute de cafeína estaba listo **. -"Ah, divino."-** Sacó una silla y se sentó, sintiéndose refrescada y feliz.

 **-"Bueno, ¿Que tenía que decir tu querido papá?"-** Preguntó Ino, estudiando intensamente a su compañera de piso. Mantuvo su mirada fija en Hinata, aunque su vista fue eclipsada momentáneamente por la taza en sus labios.

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

 **-"Me dijo que de veras me añoraba. Y que espera que pueda ir a verle antes que acabe el verano. Y que tiene a alguien que quiere que conozca. Una nueva amiga, asumiría."-** Hizo una pausa para beber su café **. -"Eso es todo."-**

 **-"Pero estuviste online toda la noche. Podía oírte teclear."-**

Hinata obviamente no esperaba ese comentario porque se paralizó momentáneamente, la taza de café a medio camino de sus labios. Entonces se relajó y se sentó atrás.

 **-"Estuve chateando con Saki"-** Admitió.

Le era obvio a Ino que Hinata no era consciente de la ridícula sonrisa en su cara.

 **-"Saki"-** Repitió. **-"¿La cyber lesbiana?"-**

 **-"La única y verdadera."-** Hinata confirmó.

 **-"Y dime, ¿qué tenía que decir la cyber lesbiana Saki?"-** Ino inquirió curiosamente, inclinándose adelante con sus codos sobre la mesa.

Hinata se encogió de hombros. **-"Sólo hablamos de cosas sueltas."-** Contestó casualmente **. -"Y deja de llamarla así."-** Sus cejas oscuras se estrecharon ligeramente. **-"¿Qué? ¿qué es esa mirada que estás dándome?" -**

Ino se echó atrás en su silla y negó con la cabeza. **-"Sé lo que es esto."-** explicó **. -"Di psicología en el instituto."-**

Fue el turno de Hinata de parecer interesada. **-"¿No compartirá, por favor, su análisis conmigo, Dra. Yamanaka?"-**

 **-"Estás haciendo esa cosa."-** Dijo Ino, apuntando un acusador dedo a Hinata **. -"Ya sabes, donde… decides cambiar de equipo durante un tiempo."-**

Hinata miró al cielo y se puso de pie, llevando su taza de café con ella. **-"Cuan perceptiva."-** Contestó con fingida sorpresa. **-"¡Y elocuente!"-**

Ino también estaba de pie, no realmente preparada para abandonar el tema. **-"¡Toneri te hirió así que estás renunciando a los hombres! Eso es lo que estás haciendo. ¡Vas a romperle el corazón a esa pobre lesbiana!"-**

 **-"Sobreactuando de nuevo."-** Canturreó Hinata de camino a su cuarto. Hizo una pausa y se volvió. **-"Oh, ¿mencioné que es actriz? Igual que tú."-** Sonrió y entró en su dormitorio, cerrando la puerta.

 **-"¡Voy a decirle a tu madre que plantaste a Toneri por una** _ **ciber lesbiana**_ **!"-** Amenazó Ino en broma desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Hinata se rió disimuladamente.

 _¿No sería bárbaro?_

Agitando la cabeza y aún de estupendo humor, se puso a estudiar para su último examen del semestre.

Hinata disfrutó el calmante sonido de cepillarse los dientes. Era consolador. Le daba un sentido de limpieza… y… consuelo.

Frunció el ceño.

 _Necesito dormir más._ Agitando la cabeza, consideró su reflejo. _Que sexy. Nada como un cepillo de dientes púrpura colgando de una_ _boca llena de espuma para hacer exclamar a los tios, "Ooo lala"._

Todavía cepillándose, salió del baño. Su compañera de piso estaba en su usual sitio delante de la TV, zapeando sin pensar a través de la plétora de cadenas.

 **-"Es así, pagamos el cable y sigue sin haber nada. "-** Se quejó Ino.

Hinata miró al cielo.

Cada noche, la misma discusión.

 **-"Eh, déjame preguntarte algo."-** Dijo Hinata, aunque el estado de su boca le impidió realmente formar las palabras. Salió algo sonando a : **-"E eame euante aoo."-**

Ino se dio la vuelta con una mirada confundida en la cara.

 **-"¿Te enjuagarías, por favor, la boca antes de intentar tener una conversación conmigo? O, al menos, aprende lenguaje de signos."-**

Hinata levantó su dedo medio.

 _¿Que tal eso como lenguaje de signos? Bruja._

Volvió al baño y un momento volvió después a la sala. Su boca era ahora menta fresca. La vida era buena.

Se sentó y miró a su compañera de piso un momento.

 **-"¿Normalmente das nuestro número a desconocidos?"**

 **-"Sólo a los que lo piden."-** Contestó Ino con media sonrisa. **-"Como sea, no es como si no estuviera de todas formas en tu tarjeta."-** Hinata asintió.

 **-"¿Así que le diste mi tarjeta a ese chico?"-**

 **-"¿Qué chico?"-**

A veces, Hinata tenía la enervante sensación de que Ino disfrutaba chinchándola. Pero se negó a rendirse. **-"El chico con Saki…"-**

 **-"¿Quién es Saki?"-** Preguntó con fingida inocencia Ino.

Hinata levantó las manos en un movimiento de ahogar y estranguló el aire donde debiera haber estado el cuello de Ino.

 **-"¿Estás intentando volverme loca?"-** Exigió Hinata.

 **-"Estoy aburrida, no hay nada."-** Ino contestó **. -"Eres todo lo tengo para entretenerme."-** Ino sonrió brillantemente. **-"En cualquier caso, le di la tarjeta, pero escribí el número en la parte de atrás."-**

Hinata parpadeó un par de veces, como si el movimiento de sus ojos abriendo y cerrándose vertiera luz de, algún modo, en la pura falta de lógica de su compañera de piso. Pero no hizo.

 **-"El número ya estaba** _ **en**_ **la tarjeta."-** Dijo, inútilmente.

 **-"Buu."** Dijo Ino **. -"Pero no podía ser como 'Eh, semental, aquí está la tarjeta de mi mejor amiga. Llámame algún día'."-** Agitó la cabeza **. -"Sentí que la acción de escribir el número realmente se añadía al poder del momento."-**

 **-"Eres. Un. Bicho. Raro."-**

 **-"Ya. Lo. Sabía."-** Ino dejó de pasar cadenas. **-"Me rindo. No me importa que cadena esa o lo que haya, voy a verlo.".**

Hinata notó los anuncios y agitó la cabeza.

 _Hora de escribirle a Saki._ Agarró el portátil de la mesa de café y apoyó las piernas en su lugar.

 **-"¿Escribiendo a tu** _ **nooooovia**_ **?"-** Le chinchó Ino.

 **-"¿Que edad dijiste que tenías?"-** Preguntó Hinata.

Ino alzó un dedo y lo agitó de un lado a otro.

- **"Na-a-a. Una verdadera actriz nunca revela su auténtica edad. Es un destino peor que la muerte. Hay una maldición en Hollywood. Así es cómo toda esa gente famosa terminan en infomerciales a las tres de la mañana." -**

Hinata alzó su propio dedo burlonamente e hizo movimientos circulares junto a su oreja. **-"Chalada."-** Devolvió su atención al portátil. -" **Además, sé tu edad, payasa."-**

 **-"Entonces debo matarte."-** Dijo impasible Ino.

 **-"Oooh, estoy temblando en mis Birks."-** Contestó Hinata.

Ino miró las sandalias en los pies de Hinata. **-"Zapatos lesbianos."-** notó, agitando la cabeza.

 **"La transformación ha empezado."**

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c******

 _ **Querida Saki.**_

 _ **Tras un fallido esfuerzo por encontrar algo fructífero que ver, mi compañera de piso decidió dejarlo a la suerte. Y el destino decretó que debiéramos sufrir a manos de repeticiones de Happy Days. Le supliqué que cambiara de cadena, pero es terca (y demente). Si esta noche tengo pesadillas que involucren el Fonze en cualquier forma, manera o lugar, voy a matarla.**_

 _ **Pues pasé el día estudiando para un examen de Historia del Arte. Mañana acabaré con las clases. ¡No puedo esperar! Tres meses de libertad; tres meses de arte. Al fin tendré tiempo para empezar esa colección, si aún estás interesada, aunque a estas alturas no me parece correcto vendértela.**_

 _ **Considéralo un regalo. :)**_

 _ **Toneri aún no ha hecho aparición, lo que es bastante raro y me preocupa un poco. Quiero decir, se marcha a Harvard la próxima semana lo menos que podía hacer es despedirse. ¿Verdad? No puede estar tan enfadado conmigo. Bueno quizá sí.**_

 _ **Consiguió esto de la pasantía, así que tiene que irse antes. Es extraño. Mis padres le adoran porque va a tener tanto éxito. Pero es que no veo el éxito como requisito para el amor. Ni siquiera me importa. En tanto una persona sea feliz, ¿verdad? Quizá sólo estoy intentando convencerme de no ser una completa perdedora. No, eso no es verdad. Creo que sólo envidio el hecho que cuando mis padres le miran, veo orgullo y respeto en sus ojos. Cuando me miran, sólo veo desilusión y vergüenza. Oh, a propósito, me divertí mucho chateando anoche contigo. ¿Quizá podamos volverlo a hacer algún día? Tras mañana tendré todo el tiempo del mundo, así que hazme saber cuando te va bien.**_

 _ **Tu amiga**_

 _ **Hinata.**_

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c******

 **...**

Sakura miró desdeñosamente su aparición pública prevista para el próximo mes.

 **-"Va a ser infernal."-** Comentó y puso el papel en la mesa. Sus ojos Esmeralda fueron al colorido pez que nadaba por el tanque. Oceana era su lugar favorito para comer. No sólo servía el mejor marisco de la ciudad, sino que proporcionaba una agradable atmósfera privada donde

Sakura podía disfrutar su comida, sin tener que preocuparse de que los demás clientes se le quedasen mirando.

En lugar de mesas o reservados, Oceana proporcionaba pequeñas "cuevas" individuales metidas en las particiones de piedra encalada. Había incluso una cortinita para asegurar mayor privacidad. En la pared había una ventana de cristal doble con una pequeña vista privada al acuario. Coloridos peces de todas formas y tamaños nadaban alrededor, pasando por las ventanas de todos en su circular viaje.

 **-"Veo que** _ **Operación: Abraza a tus fans**_ **no ha conseguido nada."** Le chinchó Naruto, agarrando el horario. **-"Veamos. Convención oficial de** _ **Guardian**_ **. Premios de cine MTV."-** Hizo una pausa. **-"¿Radio City Music Hall? New York. Bueno, apuesto que estás contenta."-**

 **-"Jubilosa."-** Contestó Sakura secamente.

Naruto la miró un momento, entonces volvió al horario.

 **-"Bueno, ¿cual es la historia? ¿Lo presentas? ¿Lo organizas? Lo recibes."-**

Sakura miró al cielo. **-"Mejor Beso."-**

 **-"Desagradable."** Replicó Naruto, agitando la cabeza con desaprobación. **-"¿Qué beso es éste? Espera. Déjame adivinar, ¿el festival de saliva a toda lengua con Rye Philips?"-**

 **-"Desafortunadamente."-** Confirmó Sakura con leve asentimiento. **-"Creo que su lengua me rozó un pulmón."-**

Naruto frunció el ceño **. -"Gracias por la imaginería, Sakura. Recuérdame mantenerte cerca siempre que necesite hacer régimen."-** Miró a su comida significativamente.

 **-"Eh, soy yo la que tuvo que vivirlo".-** Discutió Sakura con un estremecimiento. Se cubrió la cara con una mano. **-"Oh, Dios, probablemente querrán que le bese en el podio. Quizá no deba ir. Podría darles una de esas excusas tipo 'Estoy filmando mi próxima película en Saskatchewan así que no podré asistir'."-**

Naruto asintió **. -"Refinado."-**

 **-"Al menos creen que soy buena besadora"-** Dijo Sakura alegremente, intentando encontrarle el lado positivo.

 _Quizá incluso Hinata se sentiría impresionada. Sí, porque es exactamente lo_ _que necesitas para impresionar a la chica. Ganar un Premio de cine MTV por besar a alguien._

 **-"¿Qué pasa?"-** Preguntó Naruto. **-"De repente has ido de '¡yu juuu! ' a '¡bu juu!'."-**

 **-"Me odia.".** Confesó Sakura.

 **-"¿Es un improvisado juego de 'Adivina quién'?"-**

 **-"Hinata"-** Aclaró Sakura. **-"Le pregunté que pensaba de Sakura Haruno y dijo, 'Parece estirada y maliciosa'."-**

Naruto silbó. **-"Cruel.** _ **Cierto**_ **, pero cruel."-** Se encogió de hombros **. -"Pero, eso es lo buscabas, ¿no? Y debo decir que interpretas tan bien ese papel."-**

 **-"Gracias"-** Contestó Sakura rotundamente, su apetito rápidamente disminuyendo. Jugueteó con una gamba por el plato. **-"No quiero que piense que soy estirada y maliciosa"-** Admitió suavemente.

 **-"¿Y qué quieres que piense?"-** Preguntó un interesado Naruto.

Sakura se retrepó, contra los coloridos cojines detrás de ella **.**

 **-"No quiero que** _ **piense**_ **nada. Quiero que** _ **sepa**_ **."-** Su mirada aterrizó en el acuario de peces. **-"Es frustrante ser tan totalmente sincera con una persona y aún sentir como si estuviera mintiendo. Quiero decir, no hay forma de ser 100 % sincera."-**

 **-"Bueno, dile que realmente eres Sakura Haruno"** Dijo Naruto. **-"¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?"-**

Sakura miró a su mejor amigo incrédulamente.

 **-"Veamos. Bueno, probablemente ni me creerá, lo que, por consiguiente, llevaría a que creyese que soy una completa chalada. Fin de la amistad..."-** Empezó.

 **-"... O si, por milagro, me cree, podría pensar que estaba gastándole una inocentada por gusto. Porque, después de todo, Sakura Haruno es estirada y maliciosa. Fin de la amistad..."-** Continuó.

 **-"... O podría pues, reenviar todos mis correos a periodistas que, indudablemente, los rastrearían de algún modo hasta mí. Y entonces, no sólo estaría fuera del armario, sino que** _ **aún**_ **perdería su amistad."-** Termino desanimada lanzando un fuerte suspiro.

Naruto asintió, cogiendo su té helado.

 **-"Así que, en breve, lo que estás diciendo es que el peor escenario posible, a estas alturas, es perder su amistad?"-**

Los ojos Esmeralda pestañearon un par de veces con sorpresa.

 _¿Es lo que acabo de decir?_

 **-"Interesante"-** Comentó Naruto, presionando el cristal a sus labios **. -"¿Y toda esta relación no te preocupa nada?"-**

Sakura entrecerró los ojos levemente ante la implicación. **-"Es hetero."-**

 **-"Pero** _ **tú**_ **no."-** Rebatió Naruto. **-"En todos los años que te he conocido,** _ **nunca**_ **, ni** _ **una**_ **vez, has mostrado ningún interés, romántico, o de otro tipo, por otro ser humano. ¿Y de repente te preocupa lo que una chica en Nueva York piense de ti?"-**

Sakura dejó caer su mirada. **-"Es especial."-**

 **-"Debe serlo."-** Dijo Naruto. **-"Te tiene en la palma de su mano y ninguna lo sabéis."-**

 **-"Eh, no es verdad."-** Discutió Sakura.

Naruto se inclinó adelante. **-"¿Quieres que sea tu cita en los premios?"-** Preguntó.

Sakura estaba completamente descolocada por el súbito cambio de tema.

 _¿Está intentando volverme loca?_

 **-"Por supuesto que sí."-** Contestó como si fuera obvio Sakura. **-"No puedo aparecer sola."-**

Naruto asintió **.**

 **-"Entonces permíteme preguntarte algo, Sakura. Hasta este punto, no he hecho ninguna aparición pública contigo. Pero esa cámara va a caer indudablemente sobre mí en algún momento del programa."-**

 **-"¿Y?"-** Sakura estaba empezando a impacientarse.

Naruto agitó la cabeza y atrapó la mirada de Sakura **.**

 **-"¿Cómo conseguiste la dirección de correo de Hinata en el primer lugar?"-**

 **-"La tarjeta"-** Contestó Sakura, todavía perdida.

 **-"¿Y quién me dio la tarjeta?"-**

Sakura se paralizó.

 **-"Mierda"-** Fue lo único que pudo pensar decir.

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c******

 _ **Querida Hinata.**_

 _ **¿Cómo fue tu final?.**_

 _ **Creo que me arriesgaré y supondré que el examen de Historia del Arte no fue tan tedioso como ese trabajo sobre Shakespeare. ;o)**_

 _ **Lamento lo de Toneri. Pero, de lo poco que me has dicho de él, me parece que estarías mejor sin él. ¿Por qué estar con alguien que obviamente no te aprecia? Puedes hacerlo muchísimo mejor que eso, Hinata. Eres una persona demasiado maravillosa para permitirle a nadie maltratarte. Mereces muchísimo más que eso.**_

 _ **Acéptalo de una lesbiana que nunca ha tenido siquiera una cita. :o)**_

 _ **Como sea, un tema diferente. Jamás soñaría no pagar por tu arte, así que ni siquiera pienses en dármelo gratis. Soy una ávida compradora y me sentiría completamente estafada si fueras a robarme el placer de comprarlo. Soy inexorable sobre esto así que no te molestes en discutir.**_

 _ **Me encantaría volver a chatear contigo. Sólo hazme saber cuándo te va bien y allí estaré.**_

 _ **Hasta entonces**_

 _ **Tu amiga.**_

 _ **Saki.**_

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c******

 _ **Querida Saki**_

 _ **El examen fue muy bien, realmente. Era una de mis clases favoritas y voy a añorarla mucho, pero estoy aun más contenta de que la facultad haya acabado. Puede que consiga un trabajo en Starbucks con Ino.**_

 _ **Realmente necesito ayudar a mis padres con la renta este verano. No pueden apoyarme para siempre. Ya es bastante malo que paguen mi renta todo el año escolar.**_

 _ **Me siento tan mal al respecto.**_

 _ **Hablando de sentirme culpable.**_

 _ **¡No podría aceptar tu dinero!**_

 _ **Quizá podamos llegar a algún tipo de compromiso que no deprecie tu sensación de compra, pero que tampoco comprometa mi integridad como amiga tuya.**_

 _ **Bueno, ¿Que clase de actuación haces? Ino sigue consiguiendo papelitos en esas extrañas obras experimentales que, ciertamente, fueron escritas y dirigidas bajo la influencia de algo fuerte. Aunque realmente quiere entrar en cine. El poco dinero que puede ahorrar, lo guarda para su gran traslado a L.A. Eh, quizá algún día seais vecinas.**_

 _ **Como dije, sin facultad, estoy siempre libre. Hasta que consiga trabajo, eso es. Entre tanto, soy tuya cuando quiera. ¿Que tal el sábado? ¿A las seis, de tu hora? Házmelo saber.**_

 _ **Tu amiga.**_

 _ **Hinata**_

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c******

 **:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

 **HHyuuga08:** _ **Seguro que eres puntual**_

 **PoetayAngel:** _ **Sólo cuando tengo buenas razones para serlo :o)**_

 **HHyuuga08:** _ **¿Tienes una ardiente cita online, o algo así?**_

 **PoetayAngel** _ **: Algo así. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?**_

 **HHyuuga08:** _ **Sólo encontrarme con una chica. Es parte de mi programa de voluntariado Adopta-una-lesbiana**_

 **PoetayAngel** _ **: LOL. ¿Cómo estás?**_

 **HHyuuga08:** _ **Bastante bien. ¿Y tú?**_

 **PoetayAngel** _ **: Eh. Hoy tuve que escoger trajes. No una misión divertida.**_

 **HHyuuga08** _ **: Trajes, ¿uh? ¿Cuál es la gran ocasión?**_

 **PoetayAngel:** _ **Oh, nada muy importante. Tengo que estar en algunos lugares las próximas semanas y debo parecer medio decente.**_

 **HHyuuga08** _ **: Ya veo. ¿Eres siempre tan ambigua?**_

 **:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

 **-"Sólo cuando intento no mentir."-** Dijo Sakura, agitando la cabeza. Se pasó una frustrada mano a través de su cabello rosado y miró por el dormitorio.

Hasta ahora su día había sido una pesadilla. Aborrecía discutir con su diseñador de moda. Pero era demasiado perezosa para despedirle y conseguir uno nuevo.

 _Simplemente debería haber ido a Target y escogido algo._ _Me habría ahorrado el dolor de cabeza. Por no mencionar el dinero._

 **:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

 **PoetayAngel:** _ **Me gusta ser misteriosa.**_

 **HHyuuga08:** _ **Considérate exitosa. ¿Qué más hiciste hoy?**_

 **PoetayAngel:** _ **Um. Tuve un picnic en la playa.**_

 **HHyuuga08:** _ **¿Sola?**_

 **PoetayAngel** _ **: Bueno, la arena y el agua me hicieron compañía.**_

 **HHyuuga08:** _ **¿No te sientes sola?**_

 **PoetayAngel:** _ **Nah. Estoy acostumbrada. Además, es mejor así. La vida es mucho más simple cuando estás sola.**_

 **HHyuuga08:** _ **Simple aunque aburrida.**_

 **PoetayAngel** _ **: ¡Eh! Mi vida está plena de emociones.**_

 **HHyuuga08:** _ **¿Oh, sí? ¿Comprando trajes y teniendo un picnic sola?**_

 **PoetayAngel** _ **: Hmph. ¿Qué hiciste tú hoy?**_

 **HHyuuga08:** _ **Uh. Esta mañana hice descenso por aguas bravas. Después tomé un jet a París donde fui agasajada por bellísimas celebridades. Entonces hice puenting desde la Torre Eiffel. Estoy realmente agotada.**_

 **PoetayAngel** _ **: Uau. Supongo que tienes razón. Mi vida es bastante aburrida.**_

 **HHyuuga08:** _ **Ya te dije. Has de escucharme más a menudo.**_

 **PoetayAngel:** _ **¿Pues cual es tu consejo por hacer mi vida más interesante?**_

 **HHyuuga08** _ **: Bien, supongo que puedes empezar teniendo una cita.**_

 **PoetayAngel** _ **: ¿Con?**_

 **HHyuuga08** _ **: La primera chica que veas mañana.**_

 **PoetayAngel:** _ **¿Y si es hetero?**_

 **HHyuuga08:** _ **Entonces supongo que vas a tener que ser sumamente encantadora.**_

 **PoetayAngel:** _ **Ya veo. Así que, si alguna aleatoria aunque sumamente encantadora chica fuese y te invitase a tener una cita, ¿dirías que sí?**_

 **HHyuuga08:** _ **No estoy segura. ¿Qué aspecto tendría esta aleatoria aunque sumamente encantadora chica**_

 **:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

Sakura inclinó la cabeza a un lado mientras estudiaba la conversación en la pantalla de su ordenador.

 _¿Está coqueteando conmigo?..._

 _¿Estoy coqueteando con ella?..._

 **\- "¿Por qué son las mujeres tan condenadamente imposibles de comprender?"-** Se preguntó Sakura así misma viendo hacía arriba.

 **:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

 **PoetayAngel** _ **: Pues, es alta.**_

 **HHyuuga08** _ **: Alta es bueno.**_

 **PoetayAngel:** _ **¿Sí? ¿Así que te gustan altas?**_

 **HHyuuga08** _ **: Bueno, realmente nunca lo he pensado. Pero supongo que me gustaría alguien más alto que yo**_ **.**

 **PoetayAngel:** _ **¿Y cómo eres de alta?**_

 **HHyuuga08:** _ **Mido 1'63 y medio.**_

 **PoetayAngel:** _ **Cuando te enorgulleces de ese medio centímetro sabes que eres baja**_

 **HHyuuga08** _ **: ¡Eh! No es gracioso. ¿Cómo eres de alta?**_

 **PoetayAngel:** _ **Mido 1'35**_

 **HHyuuga08** _ **: ¡Mentirosa!**_

 **PoetayAngel:** _ **¿Cómo lo sabes? Podría muy bien ser así de baja. Puede que acabases de herir mis sentimientos**_ **.**

 **HHyuuga08:** _ **¿Lo hice?**_

 **PoetayAngel** _ **: No.**_

 **HHyuuga08** _ **: ¿Lo eres?**_

 **PoetayAngel** _ **: No.**_

 **HHyuuga08:** _ **¿Y bien?**_

 **PoetayAngel:** _ **Mido 1'79 y medio.**_

 **HHyuuga08:** _ **¿Debo creerte?**_

 **PoetayAngel:** _ **Probablemente no.**_

 **HHyuuga08:** _ **¡Uf! ¿Así que estás mintiendo?**_

 **PoetayAngel** _ **: No :o)**_

 **HHyuuga08** _ **: ¿Eres realmente tan alta?**_

 **PoetayAngel:** _ **A-já. La leche le hace bien al cuerpo.**_

 **HHyuuga08:** _ **Quizá debiera haberlo intentado. Bueno, dime más de esta aleatoria aunque encantadora chica.**_

 **:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

Sakura frunció el entrecejo.

 _Creo que está definitivamente coqueteando._

 **...**

Hinata se cubrió la cara con las manos.

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo?..._

 _Va a pensar que estoy coqueteando con ella..._

Se detuvo a ojear la conversación.

 _Quizá porque estoy coqueteando_ _con ella. Quizá Ino tiene razón. Estoy haciendo una de esas… cosas de cambiar y batear._ _Y… argg…_

 _Estoy perdiendo la cabeza._

 **:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

 **PoetayAngel:** _ **Bueno, ¿que más quieres saber?**_

 **HHyuuga08:** _ **¿Que siente sobre las nueyorican bajas?**_

 **PoetayAngel:** _ **Oh, no le gustan mucho. Prefiere las mujeres más altas.**_

 **HHyuuga08:** _ **¿De veras?**_

 **PoetayAngel:** _ **Sí, con pelo rubio y ojos azules.**_

 **HHyuuga08:** _ **Bueno, ¿entonces por qué me invitaría a salir**_ **?**

 **PoetayAngel:** _ **Oh, bueno, ese día olvidó ponerse las lentillas.**_

 **:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

Hinata se encontró riéndose.

 _¿Por qué no has salido con nadie, Saki Senju? Estoy dispuesta a_ _apostar que no por falta de ofertas._

 **:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

 **HHyuuga08:** _ **¿Así que tú también prefieres rubias de ojos azules?**_

 **PoetayAngel:** _ **Realmente no me importa.**_

 **HHyuuga08** _ **: De acuerdo, bien, la última mujer a la que echaste el ojo, ¿qué aspecto tenía?**_

 **PoetayAngel:** _ **Mi camarera del otro día. Tenía el pelo castaño corto, de punta. Y un anillo en la nariz.**_

 **HHyuuga08:** _ **¿Así que te gusta el tipo punk?**_

 **PoetayAngel:** _ **Me gustan todos los tipos ;o) ¿Que hay de ti? El último chico al que echaste el ojo, ¿qué aspecto tenía?**_

 **:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

 **-"Hmm."-** Hinata consideró la pregunta. Sinceramente no podía recordar la última vez que le había echado el ojo a nadie. Le hacía sentir culpable, como si estuviera engañando a Toneri.

Quizá era hora de empezar a mirar.

 **:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

 **HHyuuga08** _ **: Pregúntame de nuevo en unos días. No llevo tanto en la soltería.**_

 **PoetayAngel** _ **: Eres una de esas personas realmente monógamas, ¿verdad?**_

 **HHyuuga08:** _ **Culpable como el pecado. ¿Algunas vez engañarías a alguien?**_

 **PoetayAngel:** _ **Na. Prefiero mi vida tan simple y con tan poco drama como sea posible.**_

 **HHyuuga08:** _ **¿Aburrida, quieres decir?**_

 **PoetayAngel:** _ **Bueno, no puedo competir contigo y tu puenting**_

 **HHyuuga08:** _ **Tienes razón. Tu vida nunca podría ser como excitante como la mía.**_

 **PoetayAngel** _ **: Precisamente, así que ni debería molestarme**_

 **HHyuuga08:** _ **Ya, no hay necesidad de crear esperanzas**_

 **PoetayAngel** _ **: Bueno, ¿que hiciste "realmente" hoy?**_

 **HHyuuga08** _ **: LOL. ¿Quieres decir que no te tragaste la historia del descenso por aguas bravas?**_

 **PoetayAngel:** _ **Ni siquiera una chispita.**_

 **HHyuuga08:** _ **Maldición. Bueno, vi la TV y después visité a Ino en el trabajo. Recogí una solicitud. La rellené. Después vi más TV. Es todo.**_

 **PoetayAngel: ¿Eso es lo que hiciste hoy? ¿Y criticas mi picnic en la playa?**

 **HHyuuga08:** _ **LOL. Bueno, supongo que cuando lo pones de esa forma**_

 **:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

Hinata levantó al vista del ordenador cuando oyó la cerradura en la puerta abrirse.

Un momento después, Ino entró en el apartamento, un charco de agua al instante formándose a sus pies.

 **-"Odio la lluvia"-** Anunció, alejando de su cara masas de enmarañado cabello rubio. **-"La odio mucho."-** Se sacó los zapatos y fue de puntillas por la cocina, mirando rápidamente a Hinata.

 **-"¿Hablando con tu ciber amante?"-** Preguntó Ino con una picara sonrisa.

Hinata escogió ignorar el comentario y le advirtió.

 **-"Vas a empapar la alfombra."-**

 **-"Me quitaré la ropa aquí."-** Ino se detuvo y sonrió adrede. **-"Eso te gustaría, ¿verdad?"-** Dio golpecitos a la cabeza de Hinata. **-"Bueno. Pero no voy a hacer un striptease para ti."-**

 **-"Gracias a Dios."-** Contestó Hinata con un estremecimiento.

Ignoró a la ahora medio desnuda Ino y devolvió su atención a la conversación con Saki.

 **:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

 **PoetayAngel:** _ **Me alegra que estés de acuerdo en que mi vida no es tan aburrida**_

 **HHyuuga08:** _ **Realmente nunca dije que estuviera de acuerdo. Lamento el retraso, mi compañera de piso acaba de llegar a casa y ahora está desnudándose en la cocina. Está un poco desequilibrada**_

 **PoetayAngel** _ **: ¿Os desnudais a menudo en la cocina?**_

 **HHyuuga08** _ **: Sí, es una vieja tradición de Nueva York. Cada vez que entras en un apartamento tienes que quitarte la ropa.**_

 **PoetayAngel:** _ **Curioso, debo habérmelo perdido en el folleto**_

 **HHyuuga08** _ **: Es lo que pasa por no leer la letra pequeña**_

 **PoetayAngel:** _ **LOL. Eh, ¿no supongo que verás los Premios de cine MTV?**_

 **HHyuuga08:** _ **Ino los ve religiosamente. Clama que va a estar allí algún día así que debe prepararse espiritualmente. Incluso enciende velas alrededor de la TV cuando están los Premios de la Academia. ¿Por qué?**_

 **PoetayAngel:** _ **Oh sólo curiosidad. Acabo de ver un anuncio de eso.**_

 **:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)**

 **-"¿Cuánto llevas hablando con ella?"-** Preguntó Ino, regresando de su alcoba. Ahora llevaba calzones y una camiseta. Su pelo estaba envuelto en una toalla azul brillante.

 **-"No es asunto tuyo, Marge"-** Respondió Hinata.

Ino se inclinó sobre Hinata, leyendo la conversación en la pantalla del ordenador.

 **-"¿Desequilibrada?"-** Preguntó con fingido ultraje Ino. **-"Estoy perfectamente equilibrada. Debería haber sido trapecista."-**

Hinata escogió no comentar ese punto en particular.

 **-"Y** _ **no**_ **enciendo velas alrededor de la TV"-** Discutió, palmeando el brazo de Hinata **. -"El altar está en mi dormitorio."-**

 **-"¿Te importa?"-** Preguntó Hinata significantemente.

 **-"¿Qué, necesitas privacidad para hablar con ella?"-** Preguntó Ino **. -"Si vas a tener ciber sexo, llévalo a la alcoba. Y no olvides usar protección."-**

 **-"No es gracioso"-** Contestó Hinata. **-"Vete a ver la TV."-**

Ino levantó la nariz en el aire y salió de estampida. **-"No eres nada divertida."-**

########################################################################

 **\- ¿Donde demonios se ha metido?- Preguntó una enojada pelirrosada que se había detenido en medio de un bosque y volteaba a todos lados, detraz de ella se encontraba un lago.**

 **-Sakura-san espere- Grito una Hyuuga un poco cansada de estar persiguiendo a la pelirrosa.**

 **Cuando Sakura-sama la escucho se echo a correr hacía otro lado, no deseaba dar explicaciones.**

 **Cuando Hinata llego al lugar en donde momentos antes estaba la pelirrosa se agacho a recuperar el aire.**

 **-Mou! Sakura-san, por que se esta escapando- Dijo con un puchero infantil.**

 **Sin darse cuenta detraz de ella una castaña salia del agua y se acercaba a ella.**

 **-Te tengo- Dijo una voz siniestra tras su espalda asustando a la azulina que al voltear vio a la autora con...¿Un saco? y ¿Cuerdas?**

 **-Pa- para que es el saco - Pregunto la azulina de forma inocente y a la vez no queriendo saber la respuesta.**

 **-Esto..-La autora also el saco y Hinata asintio - Es un saco-Dijo aun sin dejar de ver a la Hyuuga.**

 **Hinata asintio quedamente.**

 **-Lo-lo se pe-pero para que es..-**

 **-Oh eso...-**

 **La Autora miro a Hinata..**

 **Hinata miro a la autora y empezo a tener un mal presentimiento al ver la sonrisa de la castaña.**

 **Ambas se miraron..**

 **-Para esto...-**

 **Y antes de que Hinata dijiese algo se encontro metida en el saco.**

 **-Sacame de aqui.-**

 **-No, si te tengo Sakura-sama no me hara nada-**

 **-Quitate de mi camino voy tarde- Dijo una tercera voz, la autora volteo y se encontro cara a cara con un sexy pelirrojo que la miraba impaciente.**

 **-S-s-s-s-sa-sori- Dijo al señalarlo.**

 **-Hm, se quien soy, quitate, voy tarde.-**

 **La autora lo vio con una emorragia nasal.**

 **Tres minutos después la autora iba tarareando y arrastraba dos sacos.**

 **-Mou , vaya forma de estar en una cita- Dijo uan peliazul un poco triste.**

 **\- Aun voy tarde- Se quejo el pelirrojo.**

 **-Por favor comente nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.-**

 **Matta ne... XD (30/09/15)**

 **(B.G.R.R)**


	6. Capìtulo 6

**El lado ciego del amor**

 **"Historia de Sakura Haruno, una actriz famosa patea traseros pero con un lado más melancólico cuando esta fuera de escena y de Hinata Hyuuga, una joven artista que aspira a ser una gran pintora. Las dos viven en escenarios completamente distintos, sus vidas son totalmente incompatibles, no tienen nada en común excepto una cosa, el internet." YURI SakuHina**

 **Esta historia no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a Ingrid Díaz, esta es una adaptación de su historia original a los personajes de Naruto .**

 **Solo me pertenece el tiempo de la adaptacion y una que otra frase, para que los personajes se parescan un poco a los de Naruto, pero no mucho para no salirse del contexto ;).**

 **KattytoNebel: Gracias por tus comentarios te hubiera comentado desde el capitulo cuatro (por que nadie arregla mi señal) pero cuando publique no me había dado cuenta del comentario y pues aqui esta, en serio molestabas a tu profesor por su trasero vaya ya me gustaría a mi hacer eso, lo malo es que me averguenzo con facilidad, por mucho eh llegado a pensar -por culpa de alguna de mis amigas que son unas pervertidas- y eso fue en secundaria lo firme que tenía el trasero mi profe de español pero eso ya paso, de seguro ahorita ya tengo las mejillas totalmente rojas. Si amastes el capitulo 5 veras que este lo amaras más, no dire más para no spoilearte pero casi al final de este capitulo te daras cuenta. Me da alegría que veas a la rosadita de Haruno con otros ojos, ella es mi personaje favorito y luego Hinata, tengo varias historias de ellas dos como pareja nyaaa son tan adorables juntas y respondo tu pregunta sobre Toneri apareceran uno o dos capitulo y te aseguro que no te agradara nada , disfruta el capitulo nos vemos luego.**

 **Espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews para que se de a conocer .**

 **-"SakuHina"-...** Dialogo de personaje

 _SakuHina..._ Pensamientos

SakuHina...Acciones

 _ **SakuHina...**_ Correos o chat

 **...** Cambio de perspectiva de personaje.

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c*...** Separación para correos.

 **Capitulo 6...**

 **...**

Sakura se encontró en el escenario con quinientos pares de ojos enfocados en su dirección. Agarró el micrófono más firmemente y se obligó a respirar.

 _No es ni es momento ni el lugar de tener pánico escénico._

 **-"Hola a todos..."-** Saludó al gentío, que aún aplaudía y vitoreaba su entrada. Hizo lo mejor por sonreír en medio de la tormenta de brillantes flashes disparados en su dirección.

 _Sólo respira. Respirar es bueno. Respirar te impedirá desmayarte. Desmayarse es malo._

Cuando la multitud se sosegó, Sakura habló de nuevo **.**

 **-"...Soy realmente feliz de estar aquí con vosotros. Es mi primera vez haciendo una de estas jaranas, así que sed gentiles..."-**

Unos cuantos silbaron, lo que Sakura encontró extrañamente animador.

 **-"...Cuando acepté el papel de Kiara, nunca imaginé que la serie ganaría tan saludable seguimiento. Definitivamente nunca esperé estar aquí, ahora mismo, delante de todos. Y, chico, sois un montón..."-** __

 _¿Dije eso en voz alta?_

 **-"...No estoy realmente segura de qué hablar, así que os dejaré hacer preguntas..."-** __

 _¿Por qué soy tan patética? Definitivamente no fui hecha para hablar en_ _público._

Cientos de brazos se alzaron en el aire.

 _Oh, mierda. Debí haber perdido la cabeza cuando acepté hacer esto._

Apuntó a una persona al azar, que se puso de pie y se dirigió a ella nerviosamente. _¿Todos mis fans son niños?_ se preguntó. _Quizá si Kiara tuviera novia podríamos echarle un poco de picante a la cosa._

El niño le sonrió soñadoramente al escenario.

 **-"Eres preciosa."-** Le informó el pequeño.

Sakura se encontró ruborizándose a pesar de ella.

 _Vaya forma de ser dura, Haruno._

 **-"Gracias."-** Contestó Sakura con una ligera sonrisa. **-"Tú no estás mal."-**

La mandíbula se le quedó abierta al niño mientras se desplomaba en su asiento.

 _Bueno, eso fue fácil._

Observó el mar de brazos dispararse de nuevo. Esta vez seleccionó a una mujer que lucía una camiseta de _Guardian_. Sakura estaba levemente sorprendida. Ni siquiera sabía que había de esas.

La mujer, que no parecía ser mucho mayor que la propia Sakura, tosió nerviosamente.

 **-"¿Podrías darnos una indicación acerca de qué podemos esperar de la película? ¿Será muy diferente de la serie de TV?"-**

Sakura pestañeó un par de veces. La mujer había hablado tan rápidamente que Sakura no había entendido una dichosa palabra. Sonrió.

 **-"Entendí la palabra película de ahí."-**

La multitud se rió amablemente y la mujer se ruborizó hasta la raíz de su claro cabello.

Repitió ambas preguntas, despacio esta vez, y se sentó.

Sakura se sintió para soltar una risita por alguna razón. Esto era divertido. ¿Quién sabía que podía hacer sonrojar tan fácilmente a las mujeres?

 _Y es bastante mona._

Al instante recordó que había ojos expectantes enfocados en cada uno de sus movimientos.

 **-"Veamos. Puedes esperar mucho mejores efectos especiales..."-** El público le aplaudió a eso **. -"...Kiara puede encontrar un interés amoroso..."-** En este punto había un sordo murmullo en la multitud. **-"..Y hay un** _ **muy**_ **sorprendente final..."-** Se sintió complacida cuando murmullo se hizo más ruidoso. **-"...Será diferente de la serie de TV..."-** Continuó. **-"...de varias maneras. Nuestro presupuesto es mayor así que los trajes son realmente buenos. El alas de Kiara se mueven de hecho y material de que están hechas es bastante chulo..."-**

 _Vaya forma de ser elocuente_

 **-"...Tampoco tenemos que preocuparnos tanto por la censura, así que nos hemos tomado libertades..."-**

 _Aburridas libertades heterosexuales, pero libertades no obstante._

 **-"..Creo que encajará perfectamente con la serie una vez se reinicie en otoño..."-**

Sakura se preparó para la próxima serie de preguntas. La siguiente hora pasó más rápido de lo que habría imaginado posible. Había sido la última en la lista de miembros del reparto prevista para hablar en la convención, así que una vez acabó, fue rápidamente metida tras una mesa donde empezaría la sesión de autógrafos.

Si algo, esto daba aun más miedo que encarar quinientas personas desde el escenario. Ahora tenía que, de hecho, interactuar con ellas de forma individual. El estómago de Sakura se revolvió ante el pensamiento.

Alguien del comité de la convención estaba en el escenario y les daba instrucciones sobre cómo ir a conseguir sus autógrafos.

 **-"Pareces levemente enferma."-** Le informó Kiba desde su sitio al lado de ella. **-"¿Estás bien?"-**

Sakura forzó una sonrisa en su dirección.

 _Horrible actor, pero un tipo relativamente agradable_ _ **.**_

 **-"Sólo un poco nerviosa."-** Contestó Sakura.

 **-"Son sólo fans."-** Le recordó Kiba, encogiéndose de hombros en modo falto de interés.

 _Sólo fans. Sólo fans._

Sakura se repitió las palabras en su mente, esperando que le diesen consuelo. Mientras la cola se congregaba, Sakura no pudo evitar sino desear que, por algún milagro, Hinata estuviera en la muchedumbre. Que de algún modo pudiera reconocerla.

 _Estoy perdiendo_ _totalmente la cabeza._

Pero pensar en Hinata le hizo sentirse levemente mejor. Una ansiosa fan le dio a Sakura una foto satinada de 8x10 de Kiara.

 **-"Eres la mejor ángel que ha habido** _ **nunca**_ **."-** Dijo la niñita.

Sakura se encontró sonriendo mientras garrapateaba su firma en la fotografía.

 **-"Bueno, muchas gracias"-** Dijo, levantando la vista. **-"¿Cual es tu nombre?"-**

 **-"Moegi."-** Dijo la niña alegremente.

Sakura escribió rápidamente **.**

 **-"Para Moegi"-** sobre la firma. **-"Gracias por venir a verme, Moegi"-** Dijo Sakura con una suave sonrisa y le devolvió la foto a la niña.

Moegi se mordió el labio nerviosamente un momento **.**

 **-"Um, ¿puedo tener un abrazo?"-**

Sakura pestañeó con sorpresa.

 **-"C-claro."-** Tartamudeó.

 _¿Por qué soy tan balbuceante idiota?_

Intentó cubrir su nerviosismo con una sonrisa.

La niña corrió alrededor de la mesa y tiró sus brazos alrededor de Sakura.

 **-"Es el mejor día de mi vida."-** Declaró Moegi emocionadamente en la oreja de Sakura.

 _Buena cosa que aún seas joven, chica._

Sakura se encontró riéndose entre dientes.

Moegi acabó el abrazo y escapó para mostrarle la firma a su madre, dejando a Sakura ligeramente aturdida.

 _Bueno, esa fue una primera vez._

Se aclaró la garganta y se volvió al siguiente fan que esperaba. Esta vez era un peludo hombre de mediana edad, llevando una rota camiseta de Kiss.

 _Ni siquiera pienses en pedir un abrazo, colega._

Sakura entrecerró los ojos ligeramente en advertencia.

Tras una hora, la mano de Sakura empezó a tener calambres, pero se negó a parar. No creía que fuese justo para la gente, que todavía espera en cola, tener que irse a casa de vacío sólo porque su culo estaba dormido y su mano permanentemente adosada al Sharpie. Abrió y cerró dolorosamente su mano algunas veces mientras esperaba que apareciera la siguiente persona.

 **-"No quise hablar tan rápido antes."-**

Sakura levantó la vista a un par de preciosos ojos castaños. Se encontró momentáneamente sin habla.

 _Es aún más mona de cerca. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo Hinata? ¿Algo sobre encanto?_

Sakura le sonrió un poco coqueta.

 **-"Está bien. No pasa a menudo que consiga sonrojar a mujeres tan fácilmente."-** Se encontró diciendo.

 _¡Encanto no equivale a descarado coqueteo, ¡Idioooooooota!_

En contestación, la mujer de nuevo se ruborizó furiosamente, en una forma que Sakura encontró increíblemente adorable. Apresuradamente, le dio a Sakura la fotografía que llevaba.

Sakura se sorprendió al ver que no era una de ella en personaje.

 _Interesante_.

 **-"¿A quién debería dedicársela?"-**

 **-"Sam."-** Dijo la mujer rápidamente. **-"Antha."-**

Las cejas de Sakura desaparecieron bajo su flequillo.

Sam se rió nerviosamente **. -**

 **"Samantha."-** Explicó. **-"Lo siento. Puede dedicársela a Sam."-**

 _Bueno, al menos está demasiado nerviosa para notar lo nerviosa que estoy._

Sakura ignoró la tentación de escribir, "¿Quieres salir alguna vez?" en la foto. En cambio, garrapateó: _"A Sam-Antha. Gracias por ver la serie. Atentamente, Sakura Haruno."_

 _Ya. Es lo bastante platónico._

Le devolvió la foto con una sonrisa. **-"Disfruta."-**

Sam sonrió **. -"Gracias."-** Dijo con voz aguda y se fue.

Sakura la observó irse y sonrió ligeramente.

 _Debería hacer más a menudo esto de las convenciones._

Naruto observó mientras Sakura paseaba por la sala. Es lo que generalmente hacía cuando estaba en mitad de algún tipo de crisis, así que estaba acostumbrado. Sakura _siempre_ estaba en mitad de una crisis, aunque era él, el único que lo veía así.

Por su parte, Naruto intentaba ver la TV, pero la pantalla plana Phillips era bloqueada de vez en cuando por el ir y venir de su mejor amiga.

 **-" Sakura"-** Dijo, suavemente **. -"¡PARA!"-**

Sakura cumplió, pero logró hacerlo justo delante de la TV **.**

 **-"¿Qué?"-** Exigió **. -"¡No te estoy haciendo nada!"-**

 **-"¿Te importaría pasear en otra parte?"-** Pidió Naruto, agitando el brazo en modo frenético que esperaba indicase sus deseos de que se moviera. **-"Estoy** _ **intentando**_ **apreciar este sexy culo justo ahí."-** Indicó a la muy buena mujer en televisión, que permanecía en parte obstruida por un diferente sexy culo que estaba, desafortunadamente, fuera de su alcance.

Sakura dio un dramático paso a su izquierda. Miró rápidamente a la mujer a quien Naruto estaba refiriéndose y agitó la cabeza.

 **-"Tienes el más raro gusto en mujeres."-** Comentó Sakura.

Naruto consideró a la mujer en televisión.

 **-"¿Crees que son de verdad?"-**

 **-"No voy a discutir de pechos contigo, Naruto."-**

 **-"¿Pechos?."-** Preguntó Naruto, fingiendo afrenta. **-"Me refería a sus orejas."-**

Sakura se detuvo una vez más delante de la TV y pulsó el botón de encendido. La mujer con increíblemente grandes… orejas… desapareció en un destello.

 **-"Necesito un favor."-** Anunció Sakura, dándose la vuelta para enfrentar a su mejor amigo.

 **-"¿Por qué me duele el estómago cada vez que me dices eso?"-** Preguntó Naruto, hundiéndose ligeramente en el sofá de terciopelo negro. Observó a su mejor amiga con trepidación. **-"No va a gustarme, ¿verdad?"-**

Sakura sonrió. Iba a odiarlo, pero no significaba que no lo hiciese.

 **-"Creo que tengo solución para nuestro problemita del premio"-** Dijo.

 **-"¿** _ **Nuestro**_ **problemita del premio?"-** Preguntó Naruto. **-"Quieres decir,** _ **tu**_ **problemita del premio."-**

Sakura le ignoró.

 **-"Ahora bien, el plan es realmente simple."-**

 **-"El plan."-** Repitió Naruto despacio. **-"No me gusta la palabra 'plan' saliendo de tu boca. Significa que has estado pensando y no me gusta cuando piensas, Sakura."-**

 **-"Como dije."-** Continuó Sakura, reasumiendo su pasear. **-"...es muy simple. Todo lo que necesitamos es una peluca, una nueva nariz y quizá una nueva barbilla. Y lentillas."-**

Sakura se detuvo para escrutar su reacción.

 **-"¿Nueva nariz?"-** No, a Naruto no le gustaba a dónde iba esto para nada.

Sakura se apresuró a sentarse a su lado.

 **-"Mira, será realmente bueno para ti. Si la gente cree que eres mi novio, ¿Qué va a pasarle a tu vida sexual? No puedes ir por ahí engañándome después que declaré al mundo que eras el hombre más maravilloso que conocía. ¿Qué diría eso de gusto en hombres?"-**

Naruto se detuvo a considerar esa última pregunta. Sin duda, había una mordiente réplica para ésa. Maldición si podía figurársela. Le distrajo ligeramente el perfume de Sakura. ¿Por qué tenía que oler tan condenadamente bien todo el tiempo?

 **-"Así que, realmente estoy haciéndote un favor intentando ocultar tu identidad."-** Siguió Sakura. **-"Puedes continuar llevando tu propia vida. Y la amiga de Hinata no podrá reconocerte. Matamos dos pájaros de un tiro."-** Le lanzó su más cautivadora sonrisa.

Naruto le devolvió la sonrisa.

 **-"Eres mona."-** Le informó Naruto. **-"Pero estás** _ **demente**_ **si crees que voy a permitirte convencerme de este… este… ¿Sabes qué? No hay palabras para qué es esto."-**

La sonrisa de Sakura se desvaneció.

 _¡Condenación!_

Hora del Plan B.

Se arrastró por encima de él y montó su regazo.

 **-"Poooooooorfaaaaaaaaa."-** Rogó Sakura, abrazándole.

 **-"¡Oh, venga!"-** Se quejó Naruto, aunque sonó más como un gimoteo. **-"No es justo, Sakura-chan, sabes que no puedo pensar cuando haces eso."-**

Sakura se echó atrás para poder mirarle a la cara **.**

 **-"Te deberé uno** _ **gordo**_ **."-** Ofreció, sus ojos esmeraldas suplicándoles a los zafgiros de él.

¿Qué era a lo que olía? Fresa y algo. Naruto decidió que odiaba a las lesbianas.

 **-"Te odio."-**

 **-"¿Por favorcito?"-** Lo intentó de nuevo Sakura, haciendo ligeros pucheros y haciendo sus famosos ojos de cachorro.

 **-"Te odio** _ **mucho**_ **."-**

 **-"Sólo nómbralo y es tuyo."-** Dijo, impertubada por su declaración **. -"Lo que sea." -**

Lo que sea, ¿uh? Eso podría ser interesante. Después de todo, tenía razón. No podía ir ligando nenas si todas sabían quién era.

 **-"No voy a hacerme cirugía plástica por ti."-**

Sakura se rió, sabiendo había ganado.

 **-"Ninguna cirugía plástica. Conseguiré a una de las chicas del departamento de maquillaje y efectos especiales."-** Usó el pecho de Naruto para incorporarse. **-"¿Haciendo ejercicio?"-** Preguntó Sakura.

 **-"¿Por qué me torturas?"-** Preguntó Naruto. **-"¿No ves que es malvado?"-**

Sakura sonrió **.**

 **-"Sí. Voy por agua."-** Anunció y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Misión cumplida.

Naruto se volvió en el sofá para poder mirarla **.**

 **-"Eh, podría estar totalmente enamorado de ti y tú podrías estar totalmente jugando con mis sentimientos."-** Discutió.

 **-"Pero no lo estás."-** Dijo una tranquila Sakura.

 **-"Dormiría contigo en un milisegundo."-** Le informó en serio.

Sakura reapareció de la cocina, llevando una botella de agua.

 **-"Dormirías con la mayoría de las mujeres en un milisegundo, Naruto."-** Replicó, uniéndose a él en el sofá.

 **-"Cierto."-** Admitió. **-"Vuelve a recordarme por qué estamos haciendo esto."-**

Ella suspiró, metiéndose unos mechones de cabello rosado detrás de las orejas.

 **-"No quiero que lo averigüe de esta manera."-** Explicó. **-"Si Ino te reconoce como el novio de Sakura Haruno…"-**

 **-"Podría no recordar mi aspecto"-** Ofreció él.

Sakura resopló **. -"Ya."-**

 **-"Bueno, ¿Quién va a creerla?"-** Naruto preguntó **. -"Es la única que me vio.-**

Sakura consideró esto por un momento, entonces agitó la cabeza **.**

 **-"Sí, pero le admití a Hinata que me parecía a Sakura Haruno. Parecería bastante raro que ambos nos pareciéramos a las mismas personas."-**

 **-"Creí que no te gustaba complicarte la vida, Sakura."-** Dijo Naruto. **-"Me parece que te estás tomando un** _ **montón**_ **de molestias sólo para impedir que la** _ **amiga**_ **de esta chica sospeche algo."-**

 **-"¿Estás diciendo que estoy actuando un poco loca?"-**

 **-"No. Como una verdadera lunática con certificado."-** Confirmó Naruto.

 **-"No quiero arriesgar esto, Naruto."** Discutió Sakura. **-"Si existe la mínima posibilidad de que Hinata pudiese sospechar** _ **algo**_ **, bueno…"-**

 **-"¿Creí que sólo era correo?"-** Le dijo Naruto recordandole lo que una vez le había dicho.

Sakura se permitió una sonrisa **.**

 **-"Bueno, hemos mejorado a chat online."-** Sonrió a un más grande. **-"Es tan divertida. Juro que podría hablar con ella para siem…"-** Rápidamente cerró la bocaza.

Las cejas de Naruto se dispararon hacia arriba. **-"¿Sí…?"-** Le animó.

Sakura tosió y empezó a beber agua para impedirse hablar más.

 **-"Estás** _ **tan**_ **jodida."-** Naruto le dio golpecitos en la rodilla comprensivamente.

 _Lo sé._

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c**

 _ **Querida Saki.**_

 _ **Starbucks aceptó mi solicitud. Supongo que estaré haciendo café los próximos meses. ¿Cómo te gusta el tuyo? ¿O siquiera te gusta el café? Adoro el café, aunque no con la magnitud que Ino. Es un poco adicta, me temo. Me gusta una buena taza por la mañana. "ñam-ñam. Es la única forma de empezar el día. ¿No crees?**_

 _ **Tu amiga.**_

 _ **Hinata.**_

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c**

 _ **Querida Hinata.**_

 _ **Generalmente tomo Coca-cola de desayuno. No sé por qué nunca me dio por el café, pero supongo que soy más bien chica de refrescos. A veces, bebo Sprite por las mañanas, lo que creo no tiene sentido en tanto a cafeína, pero de algún modo me hace pasar el día. Quizá sólo soy adicta al azúcar.**_

 _ **Tu amiga.**_

 _ **Saki.**_

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c**

 _ **Querida Saki.**_

 _ **Odio las cucarachas. Sé que no viene a cuento, pero hoy había una realmente gorda en el apartamento y huí gritando.**_

 _ **Eh, no te rías de mí.**_

 _ **Era grande y un asco de mirar.**_

 _ **Con enooooormes antenas y como...**_

 _ **Como sea.**_

 _ **Tu amiga.**_

 _ **Hinata.**_

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c**

 _ **Querida Hinata.**_

 _ **Una cucaracha, ¿eh? ¿Y era grande dices?.**_

 _ **Me alegra que Ino pudiera ocuparse del malvado monstruo.**_

 _ **¿Quién sabe lo que habría pasado por otra forma?**_

 _ **¡Podría haber multiplicado su tamaño y comerte viva!**_

 _ **¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaargh!**_

 _ **¡CORRE POR TU VIDA!**_

 _ **Tu amiga**_

 _ **Saki**_

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c**

 _ **Querida Saki**_

 _ **Cállate.**_

 _ **Tu amiga.**_

 _ **Hinata**_

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c**

 _ **Querida Hinata**_

 _ **Bromeaba sobre la cucaracha. En realidad, yo misma no soy muy aficionada a ellas. Pero absolutamente aborrezco las arañas. Grandes, pequeñas ¡Puag!**_

 _ **Tu amiga.**_

 _ **Saki**_

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c**

 _ **Querida Saki.**_

 _ **Tengo una araña mascota llamada Harriette a la que puedes venir a saludar. Te dejará acariciarla si eres buena.**_

 _ **Tu amiga.**_

 _ **Hinata.**_

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c**

 _ **No tienes ninguna araña.**_

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c**

 _ **Sí, la tengo.**_

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c**

 _ **No la tienes.**_

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c**

 _ **La tengo.**_

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c**

 _ **No la tienes. No la tienes. ¡NO LA TIENES!**_

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c**

 _ **Dijiste que tenías veintitrés años, ¿verdad? ;).**_

 _ **Eh, ¿quieres chatear mañana por la noche? Ino tiene que trabajar tarde, así que me aburriré cantidad y me vendría bien la compañía. ¿Qué dices?**_

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c**

 _ **¡Uf! Desearía poder :o(**_

 _ **Pero tengo un compromiso anterior del que no puedo escaquearme. ¿Otro día?**_

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c**

 **-"No puedo creer que te permitiera convencerme de esto."-** Masculló Naruto, mirando su reflejo en el espejo de mano. Tenía que admitir que la señora que Sakura había contratado para la tarea había hecho un excelente trabajo haciéndole parecer completamente horroroso.

Su nariz había sido alargada al modo de Cyrano de Bergerac. Bueno, quizás no tan exagerada pero todavía era bastante mala. Sus ojos azules estaban escondidos tras un par de lentillas marrones. Sus marcas de su mejillas estaban escondidas tras masquillaje. Y para rematar, lucía también una peluca negra por los hombros. Bajó el espejo para mirar a su _ex_ mejor amiga.

 **-"Parezco un bicho raro."-**

Sakura tosió para mantener controlada la risa. El maquillaje de Naruto había sido un éxito completo. Realmente nunca había pretendido hacer parecer a su mejor amigo una Barbra Streisand masculina, pero de algún modo había resultado de esa forma. No estaba feo, perse, sólo… diferente. La peluca no ayudaba nada.

 _Oh, ¿a quién engaño? Está completamente_ _ridículo._

Desde la ventana de la limousine, Sakura miraba la ciudad de Nueva York flotar en una serie de conversaciones mudas y transeúntes con rumbos desconocidos.

 _Sí, no me importaría_ _vivir aquí algún día._

Se acomodó más en los confines de cuero del asiento y se concentró en el mundo más allá de la seguridad de su limusina. Inconscientemente, miraba cada cuerpo que podía, preguntándose si alguno de ellos sería Hinata.

 _Podría ser cualquiera._

 **-"Gracias por hacer esto."-** Dijo por fin, su mirada alejándose de la ajetreada metrópoli para fijarse en los vacilantes ojos castaños de Naruto.

 **-"Realmente espero que esta chica merezca toda esta molestia"-** Declaró Naruto, intentando rascarse la nariz a través de las extensiones de látex. Fracasando, se rindió.

 **-"¿Que pasa si estornudo y la nariz se va volando entre la multitud."-**

Sakura se rió ante el pensamiento **.**

 **-"Entonces no estornudes."-** Le instruyó, aunque su tono era ligero. La señora le había asegurado que nada inferior a un huracán arrancaría ese chisme. **-"¿Estoy bien?"-** Preguntó Sakura, cambiando de repente de tema. Se miró su vestimenta. A pesar de haber pagado más que demasiado dinero por un vestido, había optado por el aspecto más casual de unos vaqueros negros y un top azul con la palabra 'tease' impresa en negro.

Después de todo, no eran los Premios de la Academia, igual podría estar cómoda.

 **-"Sakura, podrías llevar un saco de patatas y lo harías parecer fabuloso."-** Contestó Naruto. **-"Pareces sexy y lo sabes."-**

 _Sí, pero ¿Qué pensaría Hinata?_

Sakura se encontró preguntándose. Últimamente, todo se remontaba a Hinata y estaba empezando a ser irritante.

 _¡Ni tan siquiera la conozco! Podría ser_ _un cincuentón por todo lo que sé._

Alisó los mechones sueltos de cabello e inspiró profundamente.

 _No pensaré en Hinata. No pensaré en Hinata. No pensa..._

 **-"Pensando en Hinata, ¿Verdad?"-** Adivinó Naruto con una sonrisa burlona.

Sobresaltada, Sakura le miró.

 _Tan predecible soy._

 **-"No lo estoy."-** Mintió. **-"Estaba pensando en… er… mi discurso."-**

 **-"Oigámoslo entonces."-** Dijo Naruto, no creyendo una palabra. Sakura era tan fácil de leer cuando sus defensas estaban bajas.

 _Probablemente debería haber preparado uno, ¿eh?_

Se aclaró la garganta.

 **-"Quiero agradecerles a todos los fans este prestigioso premio. Fue divertido besar a este macizo de hombre junto a mí. Sus labios eran suave seda y su vello facial no me rascó en absoluto. Por eso disfruté besándole. Como disfruto besando a todos los hombres. Uba uba, viva le heterosexualidad. Amén."-**

Naruto aplaudió **.**

 **-"Te desafío a repetir eso literalmente en el podio."-** Bromeó **. -"Te desafío doble, de hecho."-**

 **-"Ja."-** Dijo Sakura rotundamente.

Naruto levantó el espejo una vez más a su cara y movió la cabeza de lado a lado para estudiar cada ángulo **.**

 **-"Definitivamente no ligo esta noche."-** Murmuró con pesar. **-"Sí que vas a pagármelas por esto."-**

 **-"¿Aceptas cheques?"-** Bromeó Sakura.

 **-"Oh, no."-** Contestó Naruto, apartando el espejo para poder mirar a Sakura sin distracciones. **-"Me debes un masaje."-**

 **-"¿Masaje?"-**

 **-"Para empezar."-**

 _Oh, tio._

 **-"Bueno, de acuerdo, pero ¿no puedo simplemente contratar una de esas suecas para que te lo dé? Tendrías muchas mejores posibilidades de ser apropiadamente sobado por una de ellas."-**

Naruto consideró esto. **-"¿Tú invitas?"-**

 **-"Hasta el final."-** Le aseguró Sakura.

 **-"Trato."-** Dijo Naruto con una inclinación. **-"Pero aún no estamos en paz."-**

 _Maldición_.

Sakura vio como su destino venía plena vista.

 _Era hora del espectáculo._

 **-"No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto."-** Dijo Naruto de nuevo. **-"Lo juro, eres como la versión lesbiana de Lucy Ricardo."-**

Sakura sonrió ante el cumplido.

 **-"Supongo que empezaré a llamarte Ethel desde ahora."-**

 _Hasta ahora, va bien._

Sakura miró al escenario donde estaba tocando la última banda de furor entre adolescentes. Al lado de ella, Naruto, alias Fernando Croa, continuaba sorbiendo.

 **-"¿Pica?"-** Susurró Sakura.

 **-"Creo que algo del látex se me ha subido por la nariz."-** Le susurró Naruto. **-"¿Divirtiéndote?"-**

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

 **-"Estas cosas siempre son divertidas."-** Respondió.

 _No tanto como tú, sin embargo._

Les había detenido en la alfombra roja uno de los veejays de la MTV que había preguntado si Naruto estaba celoso del beso entre Sakura y Stan Voltz. Naruto en contestación había tosido secamente algunas veces, después adoptado un horriblemente falso acento hispano y dijo.

 **-"Ai no espikil di inglís."-**

Sakura casi había tosido fuera un pulmón intentando no reírse.

 **-"¿Sabes lo que vas a decir?"-** Le preguntó Naruto.

 **-"Improvisaré."-** Respondió Sakura. Le echó una rápida ojeada al público **. -"No he visto a Stan por aquí. Quizá no pudo venir."-**

 **-"Oí que está filmando algo en Saskatchewan."-** Bromeó Naruto.

 **-"Si pudiera ser tan afortunada."-** La atención de Sakura regresó al escenario mientras el número del baile acababa y la multitud rompía a aplaudir. Aplaudió con más entusiasmo del que sentía.

Al lado de ella, Naruto se rebulló en su asiento.

 **-"Cuando te inclines a besarme de camino al escenario, estate atenta al factor nariz."-** Le advirtió.

Sakura sonrió ligeramente. **-"¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a besarte?"-**

 **-"Porque la gente siempre besa a la persona con que están de camino a aceptar un premio."-** Respondió Naruto **. -"Es tradición. Además, soy tu novio y me deseas desesperadamente."-**

El aplauso continuó mientras una voz por los altavoces anunciaba a los siguientes dos presentadores.

 **-"De la serie de TV,** _ **Making It**_ **, por favor den la bienvenida a Douglass Price y Jane Feinman."-**

Ambos actores caminaron hasta el podio transparente a un lado del escenario y sonrieron cálidamente mientras el público continuaba vitoreando.

 **-"¿Qué es una buena película sin ese beso especial?"-** Preguntó Jane mientras el ruido se calmaba a un sordo rugido.

Sakura tomó una profunda inspiración.

 **-"Allá vamos."-** Murmuró.

 **-"Y ¿qué es una buena presentación de premios sin un beso especial?"-** El tipo cerró los ojos y arrugó los labios, sólo para ser ligeramente abofeteado por la mujer pequeña al lado de él.

 **-"Te dije que no en público."-** Respondió Jane, mientras el público reía. **-"Estamos aquí para celebrar ese mágico momento cuando nuestros personajes favoritos en la gran pantalla comparten ese beso memorable."-**

Douglass se frotó la cara y asintió. **-"Oh, cierto."-** Dijo. **-"Y los nominados a mejor beso son…"-**

Las grandes pantallas a ambos lados del escenario se encendieron mientras una voz profunda anunciaba: _"Kim Strayer y Paul James en Images of You."_

Los dos actores en cuestión aparecieron en pantalla. La mujer miraba en un espejo donde su reflejo cambiaba de ella al de un chico.

 **-"¿Peter?"-** Preguntó vacilantemente. El chico salió del espejo y abrazó a la joven en un beso apasionado.

El clip acabó y otro lo reemplazó: _"Billy Lee y Pepper Elles en Gordon's Laundry Basket."_

El público vitoreó éste.

Sakura se rió disimuladamente. **-"¿** _ **Gordon's Laundry Basket**_ **?"-** Le chinchó a Naruto. **-"Parece algo que escribirías tú."-**

Naruto se rascó la mejilla con su dedo medio.

 **-"Stan Voltz y Sakura Haruno en** _ **Blanket of Darkness**_ **."**

Sakura respingó ante la imagen de ella y Rye Phillips besándose con entrega.

 _Asco. Asco. Asco. De todo por lo que podrían nominarme._

El clip acabó y la atención de todos volvió a Jane y Douglass. **-"Y el ganador es…"-**

Sakura contuvo el aliento.

 _Por favor, no me dejes paralizarme cuando esté allí. Lo último_ , _que necesito es que Hinata vea esto y piense que soy una completa idiota._

Se detuvo.

 _No_ _pensaré en Hinata. No pensaré en Hinata. No pensaré…_

 **-"¡Stan Voltz y Sakura Haruno!"-** Anunció Jane mientras la multitud enloquecía.

Sakura fingió sorpresa y emoción como haría cualquier buena actriz. Para complacer a Naruto, se inclinó y le dio un rápido piquito en los labios antes de ponerse en pie y subir al escenario.

 _Dios, hay un montón de gente aquí_.

Se dio cuenta cuando tuvo una buena vista del público.

Tomó el premio de Douglass, que le susurró felicitaciones en la oreja. Sonrió y le dio las gracias, entonces ocupó su sitio en el podio.

 _Supongo que Stan no pudo venir después de todo. Maldita sea._

El público se tranquilizó anticipando su discurso.

 _Vale, ya, recuerda que Hinata_ _va a estar viendo esto. Oh, Dios, como si hubiese algo que pudiese decir aceptando este_ _premio en particular que no me haga parece una total payasa._

Sakura se quedó mirando la estatua de palomitas de maíz y se aclaró la garganta.

 **-"Bueno, no hay mucho que pueda decirse tras ganar un premio como este..."-** Bromeó. **-"...excepto gracias. Siempre es un honor ser reconocida por ser buena besadora."-**

 _Hinata_.

Cerró los ojos y los abrió de nuevo.

- **"Al principio, creí que era algo tonto recibir un premio por besar a alguien en pantalla. Como que descarté la nominación con una risa al primer momento de recibirla. Pero entonces, empecé a pensar en cómo me siento cada vez que me atrapa el romance en pantalla de otros y cómo no puedo esperar ese momento cuando finalmente expresen su amor. Quiero decir, es lo que todos buscamos, ¿verdad? Amor..."-** Sakura se detuvo un momento, entonces continuó. **-"...Creo que como actores lo único que realmente podemos esperar es que, de algún modo, nuestra actuación conmueva a los espectadores de alguna forma, les motive a creer en la magia de la posibilidad y la promesa del amor. Me gustaría pretender que este premio significa que he logrado algo de ese estilo. O eso, o que muchas chicas creen que Stan Voltz era muy mono..."-** Se rió. **-"Pero cualesquiera fueran tus razones para votar, gracias."-**

 **...**

Hinata se quedó mirando la pantalla del ordenador y se retrepó en la silla. Estaba intentando pretender que no se sentía defraudada por el hecho que Saki no pudiera encontrarla online esa noche, pero no estaba funcionando muy bien.

 _¿Compromiso anterior? Hmm._

Había sido un día sumamente tranquilo. Toneri aún no había hecho aparición y se iba en dos días. Sus padres no habían llamado y no estaba segura si eso era bueno o no.

 _Ninguna noticia_ _es buena noticia, ¿verdad?_

No estaba tan segura sobre eso. No en su familia. Ino estaba en el trabajo y no volvería a casa en horas. Hinata había estado ansiando todo el día un chat online con Saki pero, al parecer, tendría que arreglárselas sola.

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c**

 _ **Querida Saki.**_

 _ **¿Otro día? Claro. Hazme saber cuando estarás disponible y entonces me uniré a ti. Es una pena que no pudieras venir esta noche. Estoy realmente aburrida. Pero eso está bien. Ansío oír todo sobre tu 'compromiso anterior'. Si quieres hablar sobre eso, claro está. ¿Es este uno de los eventos para los que tenías que comprar trajes? Ciertamente estoy inquisitiva esta noche.**_

 _ **Como sea, ya que no estás para entretenerme, voy a encontrar entretenimiento en otra parte.**_

 _ **Espero tener pronto noticias de ti.**_

 _ **Tu amiga**_

 _ **Hinata.**_

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c**

Hinata apagó el ordenador y miró por el vacío apartamento.

 _¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? ¿Visitar_ _a Ino? Na, ya lo hice dos veces hoy. Realmente necesito tener vida propia. Um, ¿ver TV?_ _Nada bueno los viernes._

Tamborileó un dedo contra su barbilla y miró a través de las puertas dobles que daban al balconcito. Había pasado un tiempo desde que se había aventurado en la ciudad. Bueno, sin contar las dos veces que había salido con Toneri.

 _Paseémos._

Agarró su bloc de bocetos y lápiz, y se dirigió al gran desconocido.

Hinata no mintió a Saki cuando le dijo que era una colgada de la naturaleza. Adoraba todo de la Tierra, desde el cielo y flores a los animales. Las cucarachas eran, por supuesto, una excepción, pero realmente no las contaba como animales. Eran más bien molestias pequeñas… Bueno.

En todo caso, uno de los sitios favoritos de Hinata era Central Park. Siempre que tenía tiempo, tomaba residencia en uno de los muchos bancos esparcidos por el lugar y bocetaba. También era buen lugar para sacar fotos, pero esa noche se había olvidado la cámara así que tenía que capturar los momentos a mano.

Varias horas después, se encontró en Bethesda Terrace, dominando el lago y las orillas arboladas del paseo. En su bloc de bocetos estaba una tosca silueta de la escultura de Emma Stebbins, _Angel of Waters_. La pieza de metal representaba a un ángel cerniéndose en el aire y descendiendo hacia las aguas de la fuente con la esperanza de dar el regalo de la curación.

 _Poeta y Ángel_. Pensó Hinata, esbozando las alas del ángel en el bloc.

 _Quizá le gustan los ángeles. Me pregunto si vino aquí mientras estaba en Nueva York. Por cierto, ¿por qué estaba en Nueva York?_

Hinata suspiró, mirando sobre la baranda de la terraza. Debajo, los turistas retrataban la fuente, los flashes de las cámaras bañaban la escultura en luz etérea.

 _¿Por qué siento como si no supiera nada de ti?_

Hinata metió el bloc de bocetos bajo su brazo y descendió por la gran escalinata. Recorrió los dedos a lo largo de los bloques piedra arenisca en su camino abajo. Era un lugar tan pacífico, a pesar de toda la actividad turística. Varias personas en patines pasaron zumbando junto a ella, casi haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

 _¡Jesús!_

Se quedó paralizada mientras la estampida pasaba, entonces continuó su camino.

Un súbito ruido captó su atención y se volvió a tiempo de ver a un tipo que caerse a tierra .

 **-"¡Oh, joder!."-** Masculló mientras aterrizaba con un gran golpe.

Hinata pestañeó un par de veces, entonces corrió hasta el hombre caído.

 **-"¿Estás bien?"-** Le preguntó. Notó que llevaba también patines y supuso era parte del grupo le había pasado recientemente.

El tipo miró arriba, los ojos azules pareciendo un poco aturdidos **.**

 **-"Sí, debo haber dado contra una piedra o algo"-** Explicó, empujándose a una postura sentada.

Hinata notó el gran arañazo en el costado de su brazo y se arrodilló para inspeccionarlo, poniendo el cuaderno que llevaba en la tierra al lado de ella.

 **-"Probablemente debas hacer que te vean esto"-** Le dijo. Estaba sangrando bastante y no quería que pillase una infección. **-"Puedo ayudarte a llegar a un hospital si quieres."-**

Una ceja se alzó un poco mientras los suaves ojos azules sopesaban su sugerencia por un instante.

 **-"Normalmente eres tan agradable con los desconocidos?"-** Le preguntó, mirando su propia arañazo un momento. Respingó cuando vio la magnitud del corte.

Hinata sonrió e hizo una rápida supervisión. Parecía que su brazo izquierdo había detenido su caída. No parecía haber más arañazos en ninguna parte, aparte de los de sus mejillas pero esas parecian naturales.

 **-"Sólo con los que deciden sangrar en mi presencia."-** Respondió.

Satisfecha de que el tipo iba a sobrevivir, se apartó unas pulgadas. Era un poco incómodo estar tan cerca de un completo extraño. No podía negarse que el chico era sumamente guapo, pero eso no significaba que no fuera un asesino en serie.

 _Ino probablemente estarían_ _babeando por este chico._

Se detuvo a considerar ese pensamiento un momento.

 _Bueno, ¿por qué no estoy babeando? ¿Debería? ¿No es lo que hacen las solteras?_

Decidió que el tren de pensamiento estaba más que demasiado cargado para ocuparse de él en el momento presente.

 **-"Es un bonito boceto."-** Comentó el tipo, volviendo la cabeza para tener mejor vista del mismo.

Repentinamente cohibida, Hinata se ruborizó ligeramente y se encogió de hombros.

 **-"Sólo estaba perdiendo el tiempo."-** Dijo **. -"Pero gracias."-** Miró la escultura a unos metros de distancia. **-"Es preciosa, ¿no crees? Dudo que pudiera hacerle justicia."-**

 **-"¿Es lo que la gente normalmente hace en Nueva York?"-** Le preguntó el chico. **-"¿Perder el tiempo?"-**

Hinata sonrió. **-"Supongo."-** Contestó. **-"¿Me tomo que eres turista?"-**

Él se encogió de hombros. **-"No me llamaría turista."-** Le dijo.

Hinata asintió.

 **-"¿Aquí de negocios?"-** Supuso

 **-"Eso podrías decir."-** Respondió con una leve sonrisa. **-"Probablemente debiera lavar esto."-**

Movió el brazo como si no fuera ya obvio y se puso de pies, equilibrándose sobre las ruedas con facilidad.

Hinata agarró su bloc de bocetos y también se levantó, mirándole.

 **-"¿Estás seguro que no quieres ir a un hospital o algo?"-**

 **-"Na."-** Respondió fácilmente **. -"Mi hotel está…"-** Agitó la mano en dirección general detrás de él. **-"Por allí, en alguna parte."-**

Hinata sonrió. **-"Bueno, de acuerdo, si estás seguro."-** Dijo. **-"Vigila esas puñeteras piedras."-**

 **-"Puedes apostar."-** Le lanzó una brillante sonrisa y, con un rápido saludo, se fue patinando.

Hinata le vio desaparecer en la oscuridad y devolvió su atención a la fuente. Puso el dibujo al lado de la estatua real y comparó.

 _No estaba mal_.

Cerró el bloc y suspiró, mirando rápidamente la hora.

 _Ino debería estar ya en casa._

Miró la escultura unos instantes más y entonces se dirigió de regreso a casa.

 **...**

Cuando Sakura despertó a la siguiente mañana, fue al instante recompensada con reconfortantes sonidos de gemidos. Pestañeó con confusión, echando una mirada por la gran habitación del hotel. Escuchó atentamente.

 **-"¡Ou, maldita sea!"-**

Sakura frunció el ceño, tiró los cobertores lejos de su cuerpo y rodó fuera de cama. Salió del cuarto y miró sobre la baranda al primer piso del ático, donde encontró a Naruto intentando hacer flexiones. Sakura miró al cielo y se dirigió al baño.

 _¿Por qué insiste en ejercitarse tanto? ¿Podría ponerse más corpulento?_

Terminó de cepillarse los dientes y descendió los escalones.

 **-"¡Venga, venga, joder!"-** Gruñó Naruto mientras se caía redondo sobre el pecho.

Sakura estaba junto a su mejor amigo, mirando el despliegue con diversión.

 **-"¿Teniendo problemas?"-** Preguntó inocentemente.

Naruto la miró desde su lugar en el suelo y suspiró.

 **-"Buenos días."-** Masculló. Gimió de nuevo mientras se sentaba y miraba al brazo. **-"Maldita cosa."-**

Sakura notó por primera vez el corte en su brazo y se arrodilló a su lado con preocupación.

 **-"¿Que diablos te pasó?"-** Preguntó una preocupada Sakura, inspeccionando la lesión.

 **-"Me caí."-** Admitió Naruto, gimoteando levemente. Hizo un puchero. **-"¿Lo besas para que sane?"-**

 **-"Ah, no, gracias."-** Sakura contestó, dándole golpecitos en la cabeza. Se puso de pie y fue a la cocina para coger un refresco. **-"Es lo que consigues por patinar de noche. Te dije que no salieras."-**

Naruto se unió a ella en la cocina un momento después y se apoyó contra la barra.

 **-"Sabes que tengo que hacer al menos una milla al día."-** Le dijo. **-"Y dado que tuvimos que coger ese vuelo temprano…"-** Dejó que el resto colgase en el aire. **-"Además, era una noche preciosa."-**

 **-"¿Para tropezar?"-** Sakura sonrió mientras abría una lata de Coca-cola y tomaba un muy necesitado sorbo **. -"Tienes suerte de que no te rompieses nada."-**

 **-"Había una piedra."-** Discutió Naruto.

Sakura hizo un puchero y fue a pellizcarle la mejilla a Naruto.

 **-"Auu, ¿la pupita le hace dañito a Naruto?"-** Le abofeteó levemente la cara y caminó hasta el sofá **. -"Bueno, ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?"-**

Naruto se frotó la mejilla y se dio la vuelta. **-"Bueno, voy a dar una carrera."-** Contestó **.**

 **-"Entonces espero volver a casa a ese agradable masaje que alguien me prometió."-**

Sakura se volvió y apuntó hacia el teléfono.

 **-"Su número está allí. Sólo llámales y serán más que felices de venir aquí y toquetearte. Sólo asegúrate que no estoy en casa cuando lleguen aquí."-** Fingió estremecerse.

Naruto apareció delante de ella un momento después. Una camiseta gris sin mangas y pantalones de correr negros eran su elección de vestimenta esta mañana. Es lo que generalmente llevaba por las mañanas yendo a hacer ejercicio. Cómo le había tocado semejante lunático preocupado por la salud de mejor amigo, Sakura no estaba segura. Pero allí estaba, en toda su musculosa gloria, contemplándola con una mirada de pura curiosidad.

 **-"¿Y qué haces** _ **tú**_ **hoy?"-** Preguntó.

La lata fría estaba empezando a helarle los dedos, así que Sakura la dejó antes de mirar a su amigo.

 **-"Pensé en dar un paseo."-** Dijo. **-"Un poco de turismo. ¿Qué crees? ¿Hoy debería ser pelirroja, morena, rubia o castaña?"-**

 **-"Creo que deberías afeitarte la cabeza."-** Asintió solemnemente e hizo un sonido zumbante. **-"Entonces nadie te reconocerá, confía en mí."-**

 **-"Mmm."-** Respondió Sakura. **-"Lo consideraré."-**

 **-"Bien. Da igual, me largo. Diviértete haciendo… lo que sea."-** La saludó y fue hacia la puerta.

Sakura se dio la vuelta **. -"¡Vigila esas piedras!"-**

 **-"Jaja. Ya oí eso. Prueba algo más original la próxima vez."-** Y entonces desapareció por la puerta.

Sakura miró la puerta cerrada unos momentos.

 **-"¿De qué infiernos habla?"-** Se preguntó.

Entonces se encogió de hombros y fue hacia los escalones. Había cosas importantes que hacer hoy. Y mejor seguía adelante antes que perdiera todo el valor.

Vestida en su atuendo de infiltrada, Sakura dirigió a las calles de la ciudad de Nueva York que aguardaban. Pensando que había sido castaña en su última excursión, optó por el aspecto pelirrojo esta vez. Enormes gafas de sol ocultaban gran porción de su cara y la ropa holgada escondía su cuerpo.

Nadie la miró fijamente o embobado mientras pasaba y Sakura suspiró con alivio. A veces olvidaba cuan agradable era ir a alguna parte y no tener a todos inmediatamente reconociéndola. La fama era emocionante durante unos quince minutos antes de volverse una completa carga que uno nunca podía quitarse de encima. Concedido, tenía sus privilegios de vez en cuando. Pero a veces… sólo a veces… Sakura deseaba poder ir por una calle ajetreada y no tener que preocuparse de que el viento pudiera llevarse su peluca o de que alguien pudiera reconocerla a través del disfraz.

Sakura miró a la gente, preguntándose qué realmente pensaban de ella. Preguntándose qué pensarían si supieran quién era realmente. Preguntándose, incluso, si realmente les importaba saberlo. Cada vez que concedía una entrevista no podía evitar preguntarse si a la gente realmente les importaba saber la respuesta a las preguntas que estaban formulando. ¿Por qué quería saber la gente quién hizo su vestido? ¿O por qué les importaba si bebía Pepsi o Coca- cola? En el gran esquema de las cosas, ¿importaba realmente cualquiera de esas cosas?

¿Importaba ella?

Hundió las manos en sus bolsillos y continuó atravesando la atestada ciudad, sintiéndose, como siempre, de algún modo desconectada de todo.

 _Apuesto que la mayoría de la gente que_ _camina por aquí desearía saber como es estar en una de esas carteleras de allí. Fama…_ _fortuna… si sólo pudieran probarlo. Y aquí estoy yo, escondida entre ellos, deseando_ _encajar._

 **-"¿Te sobra cambio?"-**

Sakura fue sacada de sus pensamientos por un hombre que estaba junto a ella. Sostenía una taza ligeramente cascada, que hacía diestramente juego con su atavío. Sus ojos Onix miraban suplicantes a los de ella.

 **-"¿Cambio?"-** Repitió.

Las palabras de Hinata se filtraron de repente a través de la conciencia de Sakura.

 _Hay tanto que uno puede hacer, dados los recursos._

Sakura miró al hombre, preguntándose cuántas veces había pasado junto a alguien como él y no le había mirado dos veces.

 **-"No tengo cambio."-** Dijo apologéticamente. Sacó su cartera y esperó que algo hubiera allí. Nunca llevaba efectivo encima. Uno piojoso de veinte la miró. Lo agarró y se lo dio al hombre **. -"Es todo lo que llevo encima."-** Explicó.

Los ojos del hombre se pusieron tan grandes como platillos y una gran sonrisa iluminó su cara **.**

 **-"Gracias."-** Dijo, mirando el billete en su mano como si fuera oro. **-"Dios te bendiga."-**

Sakura sonrió, sintiéndose feliz de repente.

 **-"¿Cómo te llamas?"-** Se encontró preguntando.

 **-"Obito pero puedes decirme Tobi, si quieres."-** Dijo. Le sonrió cálidamente y ofreció su mano.

 **-"Soy Saki."-** Le informó, preguntándose por qué había optado por su verdadero nombre. **-"¿Quieres almorzar conmigo?"-** Preguntó, sorprendiéndose de nuevo.

Obito asintió débilmente y la miró como si temiese que desapareciera.

 **-"Vamos, Obito"-** Instó Sakura. **-"Escoge tu veneno. Yo invito."-**

Sakura no podía recordar la última vez que había estado en un McDonald. En realidad, ni siquiera estaba segura de haber estado nunca, pero es lo que Obito había seleccionado y ¿Quién era ella para discutir?

Obito se aplicó a su comida con implacable entrega y Sakura intentó no quedarse mirando.

En cambio, contempló la hamburguesa mal envuelta en papel amarillo.

 _¿La gente come esto?_

La desenvolvió con cuidado y la miró silenciosamente. Tuvo el súbito impulso de hurgarla. Así que se volvió en cambio a las patatas fritas. No daban tanto miedo.

 **-"Eres muy bondadosa."-** Dijo Obito de repente, a través de un bocado de comida.

 _Bondadosa_.

Sakura pensó en esa palabra un momento. ¿Estaba haciendo esto por bondad? ¿O era lástima? ¿O siquiera culpa? ¿Por qué alguien hacía algo, realmente?

 **-"Sólo quería compañía."-** Se encontró diciendo.

 **-"¿Una chica bonita como tú?"-** Preguntó Obito, los ojos negros estudiándola intensamente. **-"Lo encuentro difícil de creer."-**

Sakura se quitó las gafas de la cara. Dudaba muchísimo que Obito supiese quién era ella, o tan siquiera le importase.

 **-"La belleza no asegura compañía necesariamente."-** Respondió **. -"Y el dinero tampoco asegura felicidad."-**

 **-"Sólo un tejado sobre tu cabeza y comida en la mesa."-** Respondió Obito, aunque su tono era ligero. **-"Todo lo demás es sólo cuestión de suerte."-**

Sakura se mordió el labio, sintiéndose repentinamente tonta por discutir sus problemillas con un sin techo.

 _Dios, he de ser la persona más egoísta de la Tierra._

 **-"Bueno, Obito, háblame de ti."-**

Obito miró la intacta hamburguesa de Sakura.

 **-"¿Quieres?"-** Le ofreció Sakura.

Él aceptó la oferta sin dilación y mordió la burger alegremente.

Sakura agarró un puñado de patatas y se las metió en la boca. Nada mal. Podría acostumbrarse a estos chismes.

Durante la siguiente hora o así, Obito le contó todo a Sakura sobre cómo su madre le había echado de casa cuando tenía dieciséis años. Había estado desde entonces en las calles, intentando defenderse solo. Había intentado vender drogas pero estaba demasiado enganchado en su propia adicción para realmente tener ganancias. Finalmente, había dejado el hábito. Estaba limpio desde entonces, excepto que ahora se volvía a la botella de vez en cuando. Le ayudaba a lidiar con los fríos meses de invierno y los solitarios días de verano.

Sakura escuchó silenciosamente la historia, preguntándose cómo le habría ido a ella en una situación similar.

 _Me habría muerto. Literalmente._

El respeto y la admiración reemplazaron su inicial piedad por el hombre.

Antes de separarse, Sakura garrapateó su número de trabajo en un pedazo de papel.

 **-"Llámame."-** Le dijo. **-"Si alguna vez necesitas algo."-**

Obito asió el pedazo de papel en su mano y le sonrió de oreja a oreja con unos acuosos ojos Onix.

 **-"Eres una persona especial."-** Le dijo. **-"Gracias, Saki."-**

 **-"No, gracias a** _ **ti**_ **"-** Dijo, con tantos grados de significación en las palabras que ni siquiera podía contarlos todos. Le abrazó. **-"Cuídate, Tobi."-**

Mientras se alejaba, reasumiendo su jornada hacia su destino original, se preguntó brevemente si Obito la llamaría alguna vez. O si los veinte dólares sólo se gastarían en la ocasional botella que le mantuviera caliente y esperanzado a través de muchas noches interminables.

Washington Square Park era un zoo de actividad que, de algún modo, logró poner a Sakura aun más nerviosa de lo que estaba. Pasó a gente leyendo y gente hablando y gente morreándose. Con cada paso su corazón latía más y más desbocado hasta que pensó que podría explotarle el pecho.

Tomó asiento al borde de la fuente e inspiró profundamente.

 _Probablemente ni siquiera esté_ _aquí. No seas tan perdedora._

Sakura obligó a su mirada a vagar por el área ocupada. Había un mimo subiendo una soga invisible. A unos metros de él, tres tipos hacían acrobacias. Una multitud se había reunido alrededor de ellos, así que Sakura no podía ver muy bien lo que estaban haciendo, pero de vez en cuando sus cabriolas eran premiadas con entusiasmados vítores.

Y entonces pilló la situación de la mesa, metida en una agradable zona sombreada. Varias pinturas estaban exhibidas. El corazón de Sakura amenazó con salírsele por la garganta. Se atrevió a mirar detrás de la mesa, donde vio a la chica cuyo número había conseguido Naruto.

 _Debe ser Ino._

Sakura se tomó un momento para estudiarla.

 _Es realmente bonita._

Cabello rubio atado en una alta cola de caballo, un flequillo que cubria su ojo derecho y un par de mechones que enmarcaba a cada lado de una cara de juvenil aspecto. En la distancia, sus ojos parecían azules, pero Sakura llevaba gafas así que no podría jurar que fuera exacto. Para desilusión y alivio de Sakura, Ino parecía estar sola, de nuevo.

 _¿Se molesta siquiera Hinata en vender su propio material?_

Debatió largo y tendido momento si debía acercarse la mesa o no. Pero la mera noción mandaba su corazón a una mega maratón que Sakura temía acabaría en un masivo ataque cardíaco.

Tomando una profunda inspiración, decidió tragarse sus miedos y arriesgarse. Se puso de pie, sintiéndose orgullosa de ese pequeño logro.

 _Pasitos de bebé. Vamos, ¿Eres una famosa estrella de cine y ni puedes recorrer unos metros para ver una pintura?._

Eso no hizo mucho por aliviar el pánico que se asentaba sobre ella pero, de algún modo, forzó adelante sus vacilantes miembros.

A medio camino de su destino, se paró en seco.

Ino ya no estaba sola. Había otra chica de pie al lado de ella. Sakura pestañeó, sabiendo bien que estaba mirando fijamente.

 _¿Es ella?_

La chica estaba intentando equilibrar un par de perritos calientes, una botella de agua, una bolsa de galletitas y una lata de refresco, y casi dejó caer los cinco artículos sobre la cabeza de Ino.

Ino aceptó los dos perritos calientes y el refresco, mientras su compañera se quedaba la bolsa y el agua para ella. Dejó caer ambos artículos en la mesa y tomó asiento.

 _Oh, Dios. Si es Hinata, tengo un serio problema._

Sakura temía desmayarse en cualquier momento.

Había esperado que Hinata fuera mona, quizá incluso semi bien parecida. Pero esto era algo completamente diferente.

Lo primero que Sakura notó fueron los ojos. Y tuvo que bajarse levemente las gafas para poder descifrar su color real y aun no podía realmente decidirse. Era un mezcla de violeta claro, lavanda, plateado, le hicieron creer por un momento que aquellos bondadosos, cálidos e invitadores ojos que se iluminaron cuando se rio era una magnifica y magestuosa luna y todavia se quedaba muy corta con aquella descripción.

El largo y sedoso cabello negro-azulino que caía como una cascada atravez de su espalda con dos largos mechones que caian sobre sus hombros con reflejos rubios, que Sakura supuso eran cortesía del sol, y enmarcaba su hermoso rostro.

¡ _Así que es bellísima!._

 _Está bien._

 _Estás bien._

 _Sólo respira._

 _Dentro._

 _Fuera._

 _Bien._

 _¡Estoy tan jodida!._

Arrastrándose adelante, logró ir acercándose a la mesa, aunque ahora no estaba completamente segura de llegar hasta allí.

 _¿Qué infiernos diría? No puedo muy bien presentarme como Saki._

En lo que parecía cámara lenta, logró alcanzar su destino de algún modo. Un momento estaba a miles de millas y al siguiente estaba justo allí. Atrapada por una avalancha de recuerdos que consistían en correos sueltos y conversaciones online. Todo terminaba en este momento.

Tenía que decir algo ingenioso...

Algo que asombrase a Hinata...

Algo como…

 **-"Hola..."-**

Ino levantó la vista de su perrito caliente.

 **-"¿Estás interesada en algo?"-** Preguntó Hinata, sonriendo en una forma que Sakura encontró desarmante.

El idioma inglés abandonó a Sakura en ese instante y le quedó un único método de comunicación.

Apuntar.

Así que apuntó un artículo al azar de la mesa, que terminó siendo un boceto a lápiz de un ángel.

 _Imagínate_.

Hinata miró el dibujo un momento y atribulados ojos se alzaron para encontrar los de Sakura.

 **-"Lo siento"-** Se disculpó **. -"No quería tener ése en exposición."-** Ojeó a Ino y le lanzó una mirada indescifrable, una que Sakura supuso era de significativo disgusto.

Sakura rápidamente miró por la mesa **. -"Está bien."-** Dijo rápidamente, quizá demasiado rápidamente. Se sintió sonrojar.

 _Soy toda una boba._

 _ **-**_ **"...Um, ¿que tal ése?"-**. Apuntó una pintura del amanecer.

 _¿Amanecer?_

 **-"¿Te quedaste, uh, levantada para pintar ése?"-** Preguntó Sakura tragandose el nerviosismo para no tartamudear.

Hinata se encogió de hombros y sonrió ligeramente **.**

 **-"¿Parece que lo hice?"-** Preguntó

 _Pregunta trampa. Pregunta trampa. Piensa antes de hablar._

 **-"Bueno"-** Sakura empezó, estudiando la pintura cuidadosamente **. -"No soy quién para cuestionar tus métodos artísticos, pero diría que parece lo bastante realista para ser una fotografía. Aunque, no estoy segura que haya película lo bastante buena para capturar la vibración de esos colores"-** .Su mirada volvió vacilantemente a Hinata, mientras esperaba una reacción.

Para su sorpresa, Hinata se ruborizó.

 **-"Gracias"-** Dijo Hinata **-"Es una de las cosas más agradables que nadie me ha dicho nunca. ¿Eres artista?"-.**

 **-"Ah, no."-** Contestó Sakura. **-"Sólo sé apreciar un buen amanecer cuando lo veo. ¿Cuánto?"-**

 **-"Quince."-** Contestó Hinata.

Sakura estaba a punto de ir por su cartera, cuando recordó que estaba vacía.

 _¡Joder!_

 **-"Uh!. Supongo que no aceptas tarjetas de credito ¿Verdad?"-** Preguntó torpemente.

 _Porque puedes darle la_ _tarjeta de crédito de Sakura Haruno y ella no lo notará._

Hinata agitó la cabeza. **-"Lo siento, no tengo uno de esos cachivaches."-**

Sakura no podía recordar haber estado nunca más avergonzada.

 _¿¡Soy una puñetera millonaria y ni siquiera tengo quince dólares?!_

Hinata pareció darse cuenta de la zozobra de Sakura porque habló.

 **-"Te diré algo"-** Dijo, buscando algo detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta sosteniendo una de sus tarjetas. **-"Llévate la pintura. Puedes mandarme luego el dinero por correo."-**

Sakura aceptó la tarjeta, una réplica exacta de la que llevaba en su cartera. - **"¿Realmente confías en que lo haga?"-** Preguntó.

 **-"Claro"-** Le respondió Hinata, lanzándole de nuevo esa sonrisa matadora. **-"No puedes equivocarte confiando en quien le gustan los amaneceres."-**

Sakura se sintió como para llorar con esa simple declaración.

 **-"Gracias"-** Dijo. **-"Tendrás tu dinero mañana"-** Prometió, tomando la pintura.

 **-"Disfruta"-** Le gritó Hinata.

Cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos, Sakura miró la pintura.

Sonrió ante la luminosa mezcla de colores en el lienzo, tan representativa de la artista que los había puesto allí.

 _Eso sí que es bondad._

########################################################################

 **N/A: Hey espero y disfruten el capitulo solo que quería decirles** **que tengo un problema con colocar a la futura pareja de Sakura ¿Quién crees que quedaría mejor?**

 **A) Temari. B) Anko C) Konan.**

 **...**

 **En una cabaña a las afuera de Konoha se encontraba la autora acostada en una cama viendo el techo ignorando las dos miradas asesinas que le lanzaban sus guespedes, bueno más bien una ya que la peliazul tenía la cabeza gacha con aura oscura rodeandola.**

 _ **-Sueltame, voy tarde -**_ **Ordeno el pelirrojo, la autora lo miro y le sonrio, Hinata dejo de lamentar su suerte y alzo su rostro viendo a la autora y al pelirrojo.**

 _ **-No...-**_

 _ **-Sueltame...-**_

 _ **-No...-**_

 _ **-Sueltame...-**_

 _ **-No...-**_

 _ **-Sueltame o te matare...-**_

 **La sonria de la autora se amplio.**

 _ **-Alguna vez te han dicho que pareces aun más sexy amenazando a alguien a muerte-**_ **Comento la autora con la misma sonrisa, solo que ahora parecía un poco pervertida.**

 **Sasori la miro con una expresión de palo a la autora.**

 **La autora observo a Sasori sin quitar la sonrisa de su rostro.**

 **Hinata miro a ambos con una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca y preguntandose como se había metido en ese lío.**

 _ **-Eres rara, te lo han dicho -**_ **Mascullo Sasori sin ninguna emosión.**

 **La autora sonrio más grande y ahora ambos** _ **guespedes**_ **tenian una gota de sudor en su nuca aun más grande.**

 _ **-Si lo escucho muuuuy amenudo, lo raro es cool**_ **\- Contesto feliz y antes de que alguien le rebatiera que su consepto de raro no era cool, alguien toco a la puerta, ni tiempo le dio la peliazul o al pelirrojo por gritar por ayuda cuando una vez más estaban amordazados.** __

 **-** _ **¿Quiéeeen?-**_ **Preguntó una inocente autora.**

 _ **-Su pizza a domicilio-**_ **Le contestaron del otro lado de la puerta y la castaña sonrio y abrio la puerta.**

 _ **-Al fin llegas que te hizo tardar tan..-**_ **Callo de inmediato al ver que el repartido no era él si no ella y que ella no era nada menos que Sakura-sama vestida con un traje de repartido y que en su mano traía la caja e una pizza y la veía con una sonrisa maliciosa.**

 _ **-Te encontreee -**_ **Anuncio.**

 **La autora la vio y con una sonrisa le arrebato la pizza.**

 _ **-Gracias por la pizza pero no ordenamos a Sakura-sama-**_ **Le dijo al cerrar la puerta en la cara de la pelirrosa.**

 **Sakura-sama se quedo por unos segundos en silencio hasta que su cara se distorciono de una forma muy comica y una vena empezo a pulsar en su frente.**

 _ **-Co-como se atreve, ¡Cha! -**_ **Golpeo la cabaña con su puño cubierto de chackra y esta se convirtio en escombros varios minutos después estaba moviendo todos los escombros y cuando se dio cuenta de que no había nadie debajo de ellos, grito y tiro la gorra al suelo.**

 **-** _ **¡Shannarooo! se ha vuelto a escapar.-**_

 **Debajo de la tierra en un tunel la autora galaba un carrito -en donde iban sentados la peliazul y el pelirrojo comiendo un trozo de pizza- con una mano mientras con la otra se comia un trozo de pizza, la autora tarareaba.**

 _ **-Pizza gratis y escapar de Sakura-sama no tiene precio-**_ **Murmuro por lo bajo -** _ **Por favor comenten y dejenme saber que personaje quedaría perfecto para darle celos a Hinata-san...-**_

 **-** _ **Heeey-**_ **Se quejó Hinata y la autora la ignoró.**

 _ **-Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo.-**_ **Termino la autora tomando su pepsi.**

 **Matta ne... XD (15/09/15)**

 **(B.G.R.R)**


	7. Capítulo 7

**El lado ciego del amor**

 **"Historia de Sakura Haruno, una actriz famosa patea traseros pero con un lado más melancólico cuando esta fuera de escena y de Hinata Hyuuga, una joven artista que aspira a ser una gran pintora. Las dos viven en escenarios completamente distintos, sus vidas son totalmente incompatibles, no tienen nada en común excepto una cosa, el internet." YURI SakuHina**

 **Esta historia no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a Ingrid Díaz, esta es una adaptación de su historia original a los personajes de Naruto .**

 **Solo me pertenece el tiempo de la adaptacion y una que otra frase, para que los personajes se parescan un poco a los de Naruto, pero no mucho para no salirse del contexto ;).**

 **Espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews para que se de a conocer .**

 **-"SakuHina"-...** Dialogo de personaje

 _SakuHina..._ Pensamientos

SakuHina...Acciones

 _ **SakuHina...**_ Correos o chat

 _ **-"SakuHina"-**_... Llamadas telefonicas

 **...** Cambio de perspectiva de personaje.

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c*...** Separación para correos.

 **Capitulo 7...**

 **...**

 **-"¿Qué diablos fue eso?"-** Exigió Ino, limpiándose ketchup de la comisura de la boca. Se quedó mirando a con obvia mirada de desaprobación.

Hinata la miró con confusión.

 **-"¿Qué?"-** Preguntó con clara inocencia en su voz.

Ino usó el resto de su perrito caliente para apuntar en dirección de la primera y única "cliente" del día.

 **-"Acabas de regalarle tu pintura a una completa desconocida."-** Dijo. **-"¿Sinceramente crees que va a mandarte el dinero?"-**

 **-"No importa."-** Contestó Hinata, su mirada inconscientemente regresando a la desconocida a unos metros. **-"Le gustó mi pintura."-**

Ino agitó la cabeza **.**

 **-"Te tiraste lo más grande con esa pieza. ¿Por qué la regalaste? ¿Y quince dólares? ¡Creí que ibas a venderla por treinta!"-**

Hinata se rió, abriendo la bolsa de galletitas que le había comprado a un vendedor. Como si la diferencias de quince dólares hiciera gran impacto en su estándar de vida.

Además, el arte no iba de ganar dinero. Iba de autoexpresión y hacer sentir a otra gente… algo… lo que fuera. Además, la joven parecía… simpática.

Era un día tan hermoso. La gente había salido, el clima era cálido sin ser desagradablemente caluroso. Una buena brisa movía el aire. La gente era feliz e iba a lo suyo.

 **-"¿Por qué estás sonriendo?"-** Preguntó Ino con suspicacia.

Hinata sólo se encogió de hombros y le ofreció una galletita a su amiga. Eran buenas. Crujientes y saciantes.

 **-"Es que es un día precioso. Quizá regale todas mis pinturas."-**

Rápidamente miró el boceto del _Angel of Waters_ y fue por él **.**

 **-"Excepto éste."-** Hinata metió la hoja con cuidado en su mochila.

 **-"Ésa es otra cosa."-** Dijo Ino, señalándolo con la lata de Pepsi de su mano. **-"¿Qué** _ **pasa**_ **con ese dibujo? ¿Qué fue esa mirada que me diste antes?"-**

 **-"Se supone que es un regalo."-** Contestó Hinata pacientemente.

 **-"¿Para…?"-**

¿Por qué tenía Ino que ser tan inquisitiva? Hinata miró a su mejor amiga y se mordió con indecisión el labio inferior.

 _Va a creer que es estúpido._

 **-"Saki."-**

Ino dejó de masticar por un momento mientras sus ojos azules volaban a los de Hinata. Tragó **.**

 **-"Saki."-** Repitió. **-"¿Online Saki?"-**

Hinata se apresuró en explicarse **.**

 **-"Verás, su alias es PoetayAngel, así que me figuré que probablemente le gustan los ángeles. Nunca dijo que sí, pero puedo asumirlo. De todas formas, pensaba mandarle el boceto del ángel. Quizá le guste."-**

Ino asintió despacio.

 **-"¿No crees que te estás poniendo un poco** _ **demasiado**_ **amistosa con esa lesbiana?"-** Preguntó Ino. **-"Podría empezar a hacerse una idea equivocada. Quiero decir, conversaciones online de toda la noche, regalos no solicitados…"-** Hizo una pausa. **-"A menos que se esté haciendo la idea** _ **correcta**_ **."-** Le dio un codazo a Hinata y le guiñó con picardía.

Hinata miró al cielo.

 **-"No es eso para nada. No la conoces."-**

 **-"Tampoco tú."-** Señaló Ino, terminando su perrito caliente. **-"Podría ser como… enorme, horrible… tio viejo. Con parche en el ojo y barriga cervecera. Y que le guste eructar el alfabeto en público y pasearse desnudo por su apartamento."-**

Hinata se rió. No podía imaginarse a Saki haciendo ninguna de esas cosas.

 **-"Es una** _ **chica**_ **. Y tiene veintitrés años. Y es poeta y actriz."-**

 **-"Eso dice."-** Discutió Ino **. -"No sabes seguro ninguna de esas cosas. ¿Te ha enviado ya una foto de ella?"-**

Hinata se lo pensó **.**

 **-"Bueno, no. Pero yo tampoco le he mandado una de mí. No tiene idea de mi aspecto. Por lo que sabe,** _ **yo**_ **podría ser el gordo del parche."-**

 **...**

 **-"Es bellísima."-** Gimoteó Sakura, cayendo sobre el sofá con un sordo golpe. Se puso uno de los cojines del sofá sobre la cara y le gimió. Entonces lo tiró al lado. **-"...Tiene los ojos más hermoso del mundo. Y su sonrisa… oh, uau… y su voz. Es como… como miel… o algo que es dulce y… es taaaan tierna..."-** Perdió el hilo y volvió a gemir.

 **-"Mm, oh, sí, justo ahí."-** Naruto gimió con dicha desde la mesa de masaje. **-"Abajo… abajo… aaaaah…"-**

 **-"Y me dio la pintura."-** Continuó Sakura **. -"Sólo porque sí. ¿Por qué haría eso? Quizá sintió una conexión entre nosotras, ¿sabes? Como algún tipo de empuje…"-** Lo consideró y agitó la cabeza. **-"O quizá sólo es la persona más dulce de todo el mundo. Y yo soy la capulla que está mintiéndole."-**

Un continuo gemir fue la contestación.

Sakura echó una mirada por encima del sofá y entrecerró los ojos.

Naruto estaba espatarrado en la mesa de masaje llevando nada más que una toalla mientras una pizpireta rubia trabajaba sus músculos **.**

 **-"¿Me estás escuchando?"-** Le exigió.

Ninguna respuesta.

 **-"¿Naruto?"-**

Los soñolientos ojos azules se enfocaron en su dirección.

 **-"Oh, eh, Sakura. No me di cuenta que estabas en casa."**

Sakura tiró el cojín del sofá en su dirección. Falló y, en su lugar, le pegó a la masajista.

 _Uups_.

Irritados ojos verdes se entrecerraron, mientras la rubia se inclinaba para recuperar el objeto.

 **-"¿Perdió algo?"-** Preguntó, sosteniendo el cojín del sofá.

Sakura sonrió dulcemente **.**

 **-"¿Te importaría atizarle en la cabeza con él?"-** Preguntó.

 **-"Eh, eh, no hay necesidad de violencia"-** Exclamó Naruto.

 **-"Su hora acabó."-** Anunció la masajista, devolviendo el cojín a Sakura, que logró cogerlo a pesar del hecho que sus habilidades atléticas eran más que escasas.

Naruto rodó fuera de la mesa de masaje, cuidadoso en mantener la toalla alrededor de su cintura.

 **-"Soy feliz, feliz."-** Comentó. **-"Fate, lo que fueras a pagarle a esta mujer, dóblalo."-**

Sakura miró al cielo **.**

 **-"¿Oíste algo de lo que dije?"-**

 **-"¿Cuándo?"-**

 **-"Antes."-**

Naruto arqueó una ceja **.**

 **-"¿Estabas hablando?"-** Preguntó inocente. Se encogió de hombros y pareció notar la pintura por primera vez. Estaba apoyada contra la parte de atrás del sofá, a medio metro de donde él estaba. **-"¿Qué es eso?"-**

Detrás de él, la masajista plegó la mesa y se preparó para irse. Naruto fue momentáneamente distraído por la salida de la mujer.

Sakura miró de nuevo al cielo y reemplazó el cojín de sofá antes de ponerse en pie.

 **-"Eso es una pintura-"-** Le informó. Se acercó a él para también contemplarla.

Naruto le lanzó una mirada indescifrable y se arrodilló para inspeccionar el lienzo. Agitó la cabeza y pasó un dedo por la esquina inferior derecha **.**

 **-"¿H. Hyuuga?"-** Miró a Sakura sobre su hombro. **-"¿Qué hiciste?"-**

Soltó un largo suspiro y se apoyó contra la parte de atrás del sofá.

 **-"La conocí, Naruto."-** Dijo Sakura. **-"Quiero decir, ella no sabía quién era yo. Ninguno de mis yos. Pero yo sabía que era ella."-**

 **-"¿Y?"-**

 **-"Uau."-** Musitó Sakura.

Naruto se puso de pie, asintiendo.

 **-"¿Así que fuiste a ella y le compraste otra pieza de arte?"-** Adivinó. **-"¿Peluca…. gafas…?"-**

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

Naruot se rascó la nuca y miró fijamente a su mejor amiga.

 **-"¿Así que esta chica cree que eres tres personas distintas?"-** Hizo una pausa para reconsiderarlo. **-"No. No. No** _ **sabe**_ **que eres tres personas distintas."-** Lanzó las manos al aire con exasperación. **-"¿Cómo no has desarrollado ya personalidad múltiple?"-** Los ojos zafiro se entrecerraron ligeramente. **-"¿O lo has hecho?"-**

Sakura soltó un largo suspiro y se dejó caer de espaldas, sus piernas colgando por encima del sofá. Se quedó mirando la vista al revés del centro de entretenimiento y gimió.

 **-"¿Por qué tenía que ser hermosa?"-** Preguntó **. -"No podía ser fea. No. Por supuesto que no, eso habría sido demasiado simple."-**

Naruto apareció a su lado un momento después y se sentó. La miró un largo momento antes de sonreír.

 **-"¿Hermosa? ¿Y hetero, dices?"-**

 **-"Ni siquiera lo** _ **pienses**_ **."-** Advirtió Sakura.

 **-"¿Por qué no? ¿Porque es tuya?"-**

Sakura abrió la boca para responder, pero al instante la cerró. Se giró, cuidadosa de no golpear la cabeza de Verossa con sus piernas, y logró ponerse en posición sedente **.**

 **-"No es** _ **mía**_ **."-** Respondió suavemente.

 **-"¿Sólo quieres que lo sea?"-**

Sakura frunció el entrecejo y agitó la cabeza.

 **-"Realmente no importa. Nunca funcionaría."-**

 **-"¿Porque eres Sakura Haruno?"**

 **-"Entre otras cosas. Por no mencionar que es** _ **hetero**_ **."-**

 **-"Más que no tiene idea de quién eres."-**

Sakura suspiró de nuevo.

 **-"Y es sólo una cosa online."-**

 **-"Así que, claramente, jamás nada podría salir de esto."-** Concordó Naruto.

 **-"Cierto."-** Le dijo Sakura, aunque su voz no tenía inflexión. Que deprimente era esto. Agitó la cabeza y se puso de pie para recuperar la pintura. La depositó contra la mesa de café para que ambos pudieran mirarla. **-"Es preciosa, ¿verdad?"-** Preguntó, reclamando su sitio en el sofá.

 **-"Es un amanecer."-**

 **-"Y los amaneceres son preciosos."-** Levantó la vista hasta él **. -"Me la dio. Gratis. Me dijo que le mandara después el dinero por correo, aunque no creo que espere que lo haga."-**

Naruto resopló.

 **-"Menudo negocio tiene montado."-**

La mirada de Sakura regresó a la pintura.

 **-"Pidió quince dólares."-** Inclinó la cabeza a un lado y consideró el brillante uso del color. **-"Pero apenas creo que sea un precio justo."-**

Naruto asintió.

 **-"Quizá cinco dólares."-**

Sakura le lanzó un codazo al estómago. Fuerte **.**

 **-"No seas cretino."-**

Naruto se frotó la lesión y suspiró. **-"¿Qué estás tramando ahora?"-**

Sakura sonrió. **-"Creo que esta pintura vale mucho más que eso."-**

Él captó su mirada y arqueó una ceja **. -"¿Cuánto más?"-**

 **-"Mucho."-** Le contestó con un tono misterioso Sakura.

 **...**

 **-"¡Ya voy!"-** Gritó Hinata, saliendo de su dormitorio hacia la puerta delantera.

 **-"Golpea un poco más fuerte, ¿por qué no?"-** Masculló gruñonamente. El ruidoso golpeteo en la puerta la había sacado del más maravilloso de los sueños. Había habido un unicornio y un bosque y un hermoso amanecer. Y hadas. Las hadas eran preciosas. Debería conseguirse una hada.

Bostezó.

 _Necesito café._

¡Pum!.

 _Jesucristo_ _ **.**_

 **-"¡Ya voy!"-** Gritó de nuevo, mientras abría de golpe la puerta.

Hinata pestañeó un par de veces incredula ante la persona frente a ella.

 **-"¿Toneri?"-**

Él se sonrió mientras notaba su atuendo.

 **-"Lindo pijama."-** Dijo. Levantó un pequeño bulto de sobres **. -"¿Revisas tu correo a menudo?"-**

Hinata frunció el ceño y arrebató la correspondencia de su agarre.

 **-"¿Qué haces revisando mi correo?"-** Preguntó.

Toneri pareció herido, aunque no lo bastante para parecer convincente.

 **-"¿Puedo entrar?"-**

Hinata dejó la puerta abierta y se retiró a la cocina.

 _Café. Necesito café. Montones y montones_ _de café._

Tiró los sobres en la mesa de la cocina y se dirigió hacia la cafetera. Estaba vacía.

 _Nota mental: Matar a Ino._

Toneri estaba como en casa dirigiéndose directamente al refrigerador. Sacó un cartón de zumo de naranja y se sirvió una taza.

 **-"¿Te desperté?"-**

Hinata ojeó rápidamente la hora en el microondas.

 **-"Bueno, son las ocho de la mañana."-** Respondió fríamente. Logró poner en marcha la cafetera y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar a su novi... Ex-novio. Bueno, lo que fuera. Se apoyó contra la barra y le observó tragarse la taza entera de zumo de un largo trago.

 _¿Siempre hizo ese irritante ruido al tragar?_

Toneri se sentó mientras se servía otra taza.

 **-"Acabo de terminar de cargar mis cosas en un camión de mudanzas. Estoy muerto."-**

 **-"¿Todo empacado?"-**

Él asintió, terminando el resto del zumo. Apuntó al cubo de basura, tiró, falló. Se encogió de hombros y miró a Hinata.

 **-"Sí, me voy mañana."-** Le informó **. -"Pero quería asegurarme que todo estaba listo para entonces."-**

La mirada de Hinata estaba enfocada en el goteante cartón de zumo de naranja sobre el suelo de su cocina.

 _¡Necesito café!_

Llevó su mirada a Toneri.

 **-"Que fenomenal."-** Dijo. **-"¿Por qué estás aquí?"-**

Toneri frunció el ceño ligeramente y se retrepó en la silla.

 **-"Bueno, quería que supieras que me sentí muy mal por lo que pasó en noche de la graduación."-** Dijo **. -"Estuvo mal por mi parte planear algo tan importante sin tu consentimiento."**

Hinata le permitió continuar.

 **-"Y he estado dándole vueltas."-** Dijo, de repente poniéndose serio. **-"Y actué como un cretino esa noche."-**

 _Sin discusión al respecto._

Hinata decidió que sería una larga charla, así que sacó una silla y se sentó.

 **-"Temí que pudieses haber ido a tus padres a quejarte."-** Continuó Toneri **. -"...así que fui a hablar hace unos días con Hiashi."-**

Hinata se paralizó.

 **-"¡¿Tú que?!"-**

Toneri levantó la mano para sosegarla **.**

 **-"Cuando llegué allí me di cuenta que no les habías dicho nada, y aprecio que quisieras protegerme, pero fui un cretino irresponsable y tenía que decir la verdad. Así que me senté con Hiashi y tuvimos una larga conversación. De hombre a hombre."-**

A Hinata no le gustaba en absoluto a donde iba esto.

Toneri asintió.

 **-"Acordamos en que era hora."-**

 **-"Hora."-** Repitió Hinata la palabra como si nunca la hubiera oído antes **. -"¿Hora de qué?"-**

Toneri se aclaró la garganta y, al instante siguiente, estaba sobre una rodilla, sosteniendo una caja de terciopelo en una mano. Con la otra, la abrió.

 **"¿Te casarás conmigo?"**

 **...**

Sakura tamborileó los dedos contra el escritorio. Su mirada vagó al último cajón. Tamborileó los dedos de nuevo. Y de nuevo. Hasta que finalmente, dejó de intentar evitar lo inevitable y lo abrió de un tirón. Su correo de fans sin leer la miró fijamente. Alcanzó abajo, agarró todos los sobres y los descargó sobre la superficie del escritorio.

Poniéndose de pie, se cernió sobre el montón y los extendió todos para poder verlos mejor.

Entonces buscó en su mochila y sacó su cuaderno de poesía. Dentro estaba la carta que había estado evitando durante semanas. La sacó y miró fijamente la dirección de remite.

 _Jennifer_ _Graham_.

 **-"Ann Arbor, Michigan."**

Mordiéndose el labio, se sentó atrás y sacó la carta. La leyó varias veces.

 _¿Qué se supone he_ _de hacer con esto?_ se preguntó, sintiéndose frustrada.

Un golpe en la puerta interrumpió sus pensamientos.

 **-"Entra."-**

Tenten apareció en la puerta, llevando una bolsa de papel y una taza de poliestireno.

 **-"Almuerzo."-** Anunció, sosteniendo los artículos en sus manos.

 **-"Gracias."-** Dijo Sakura. **-"Déjalo en cualquier parte."-** Leyó la carta una segunda vez, debatiendo sus opciones **. -"Tenten, ayúdame un momento."-** Esperó hasta que su ayudante hubo encontrado sitio para la comida y volcado su completa atención en Sakura **. -"Digamos que eres una famosa actriz. Y recibiste una carta de una niñita pidiendo que ayudes a su hermano enfermo. ¿Qué harías?"-**

Tenten miró sorprendida a Sakura por un momento. Miró alrededor mientras consideraba la pregunta.

 **-"Bueno, no soy una actriz famosa así que realmente no puedo saberlo."-** Dijo. **-"Pero, desde el punto de vista de una fan, si estuviera enferma, me haría sentir billones de veces mejor saber que a la persona que idolatro le importa mi bienestar."-**

Sakura pensó al respecto un momento.

 **-"Gracias. ¿almorzaste ya? "-**

Tenten agitó la cabeza.

 **-"Iba a ir ahora."-**

 **-"¿Quieres unirte a mí?"-** Preguntó Sakura. **-"No tienes que hacerlo sólo porque yo te pago."-** Agregó con una sonrisa. **-"Pero estoy cansada de comer sola."-**

Tenten intentó esconder su sorpresa, pero fracasó.

 **-"C-claro. Vuelvo en seguida."-**

Sakura sonrió ante la incomodidad de su ayudante y la vio salir. Sola de nuevo, volvió al problema a mano.

 _Hacerle sentir que me preocupa su bienestar. ¿Enviar flores? ¿Con tarjeta? 'Ponte pronto bien'. Que torpe_.

Agitó la cabeza y soltó la carta.

Se fue al sofá y acercó la mesa de café. Tenten había seleccionado un emparedado de ensalada de pollo, patatas chip y refresco.

 **-"Mi favorito."-** Dijo alegremente, poniendo el contenido de la bolsa en la mesa.

Tenten volvió unos momentos después con su propio almuerzo y se sentó vacilantemente enfrente de Sakura. Mantuvo su mirada baja todo el tiempo.

 **-"¿Estás asustada de mí, Tenten?"-** Preguntó Sakura, estudiando la conducta de su ayudante con obvia diversión.

Renuentemente, Tenten levantó la vista.

 **-"¿Te conformarías con infernalmente intimidada?"-** Preguntó.

Sakura se rió y cogió su emparedado.

 **-"Supongo que no te lo he hecho pasar bien, ¿verdad?"-**

Tenten se encogió de hombros intranquilamente.

 **-"Estoy bastante segura que serias intimidante de cualquier modo."-**

Una rosada ceja se arqueó hacia arriba ante la declaración, pero decidió no comentarlo. En cambio, mordió el emparedado con deleite.

 _Me pregunto si a Hinata le gustan éstos._

 _No. Borra_ _eso, es vegetariana. Lástima_.

 **-"¿Cómo sabes que me gustaban éstos?"-** Se encontró preguntando.

 **-"¿Perspicaz observación?"-** Tenten sonrió.

Sakura sonrió. **-"¿Qué te hizo querer trabajar para mí, de todas formas?"-**

Tenten se ruborizó y miró su comida **.**

 **-"Pensé que sería una buena oportunidad."-**

Sakura estudió a Tenten por un momento.

 _¿Por qué sigue sonrojándose tanto?_

Tenten picoteó su comida por un momento.

 **-"Era fan tuya."-** Admitió, ruborizándose más aún.

 **-"Esa película que hiciste hace varios años,** _ **Borderline Crazy**_ **, era excelente. Quiero decir, estuviste excelente."-**

Las cejas de Sakura se fruncieron.

 _¿Estuve excelente? Hmm_.

 **-"Gracias."-** Ahora estaba sin habla. Así que terminó el resto de su emparedado en silencio.

 **-"Estaba coladísima por ti."-** Soltó de repente Tenten.

Sakura empezó a atragantarse.

Si era posible, Tenten se ruborizó más aún.

 **-"¡Lo siento!"-** Se disculpó rápidamente. **-"Soy idiota. No puedo creerme que dijera eso. Olvida que dije eso. Oh, Dios."-** Se cubrió la cara con sus manos.

Sakura logró dejar de toser finalmente y se quedó mirando a su ayudante con completo y absoluto shock.

 **-"¿Estabas colada por mí?"-**

Tenten atisbó a Sakura a través de sus dedos.

 **-"Sólo un poco."-** Admitió. **-"Lo siento. Mi novia dice que necesito aprender a mantener cerrada la boca. Tiene razón."-**

 _¿Novia? ¿Tenten es gay?_

La mente de Sakura daba vueltas con esta nueva información.

 **-"Todo este tiempo pensé que estabas colada por Naruto."-** Dijo, esperando tranquilizar a la joven. **-"Supongo que no."-** Sonrió.

Tenten descubrió su cara vacilantemente.

 **-"Lo siento."-**

 **-"No lo sientas. Sólo no me lo esperaba."-**

 _En absoluto. Me pregunto que diría si yo le saliese del armario. Quizá deba esperar a que esté bebiendo algo._

 **-"Así que tienes novia. ¿Llevais mucho juntas?"-**

 **-"Cerca de un año."-** Tenten contestó y se relajó visiblemente **. -"Nos mudamos juntas el mes pasado."-**

Sakura sonrió.

 _Debe ser fenomenal._

 **-"¿Enamorada?"-**

 **-"Mucho."-** Tenten sonrió brillantemente.

 **-"Debe ser fenomenal."-** Se encontró expresando Sakura.

Tenten frunció el ceño ligeramente y miró a Sakura.

 **-"Creí que tú y Naruto erais pareja apasionada."-** Cuándo Sakura vaciló, agregó rápidamente. **-"Lo siento, no quería inmiscuirme. No es asunto mío. Abrir pata, meter boca."-**

Sakura se rió.

 **-"Abrir pata, meter boca, ¿uh?"-**

Tenten se rió y agitó la cabeza.

 **-"Allá voy de nuevo." -**

 _¿Debo decírselo? ¿Puedo confiar en ella?_

Antes de que pudiera tomar una decisión al respecto, dieron un golpe en la puerta.

Alguien que Sakura no reconoció metió su cabeza por la puerta del remolque.

 **-"Shizune quiere a todos en el set en cinco minutos."-** La informó.

 **-"Ya voy."-** Sakura contestó. **-"El deber llama."-** Le dijo a Tenten. **-"Gracias por el almuerzo. Siéntete libre de acabarlo."-**

No le dio mucha oportunidad a Tenten para responder, porque se apresuró fuera del remolque.

 _No puedo creer que casi consideré descubrirme ante ella. Debo_ _estar perdiendo la cabeza. Oh, sí. Estoy definitiva, definitivamente perdiendo la cabeza._ _Creo que es Nueva York. Necesito dejar de ir allí._

Sakura dejó de caminar un momento.

 _Me pregunto si Hinata recibió ya mi carta._

 **...**

Hianta miró fijamente al destellante objeto que le brillaba desde su lecho de terciopelo.

Pestañeó un par de veces mientras las palabras se definían en su mente y el significado de la frase penetraba por su soñolienta y privada de cafeína consciencia.

 **-"¿Qué?"-** Restalló, sintiéndose más enfadada que sorprendida **. -"¿Quieres que me** _ **case**_ **contigo?"-**

Toneri pareció tomarse por sorpresa su reacción y respingó.

 **-"¿Creí que dijiste que deseabas casarte?"-** Preguntó. **-"Esa noche en la habitación del hotel, dijiste que deseabas esperar hasta después que nos casáramos."-**

 _¿Eso dije ? Dios, es demasiado temprano para esto._

 **-"Toneri, lo siento."-** Dijo, agitando la cabeza. **-"Intentaste engañarme para dormir contigo—"-**

La caja de terciopelo se cerró de golpe.

 **-"¿Engañarte?"-** Exigió Toneri, incorporándose en toda su estatura **. -"¡¿** _ **Engañarte**_ **?! Estaba** _ **intentando**_ **ser dulce y romántico. ¡Pensé que apreciarías el esfuerzo!"-**

 **-"¡Bueno, lo siento, pero no quería que mi primera vez contigo fuese la noche de la** _ **graduación**_ **! Era un escenario tan predecible que jamás se me ocurrió. Después desapareces dos semanas y ¡¿ahora quieres** _ **casarte**_ **?!"-**

 **-"Hiashi dijo—"-**

Hinata se levantó tan de repente, que derribó la silla.

 **-"¡No me** _ **importa**_ **lo que Hiashi diga! ¡Esto no es sobre él! Esto no es sobre mis padres. Esto es sobre tú y yo, y el hecho que has sido un desconsiderado cretino—"-**

 **-"¡¿Desconsiderado?!"-** Bramó Toneri. **-"¿Sabes cuánto me costó este anillo? ¿Esa habitación? ¿Esas velas? ¿Sabes cuánto planeé para que nuestra primera vez pudiera ser especial? ¡No, estás demasiado envuelta en tu propio mundito para importarte un bledo** _ **mis**_ **sentimientos!"-**

 **-"Sólo porque estabas cachondo—"-**

 **-"Sólo porque** _ **seas**_ **una pazguata no significa que** _ **yo**_ **no tenga necesidades."-** Replicó Toneri. **-"¡¿Cuántos chicos crees que habrían esperado tanto?!"-**

Hinata se alejó de él deseando gritar de frustración.

 **-"No estoy saliendo con otros chicos, Toneri. Estoy saliendo** _ **contigo**_ **."-** Notó el tiempo presente de las palabras **. -"** _ **Estaba**_ **saliendo."-**

 **-"¿Estabas? ¡Oh, es jodidamente** _ **genial**_ **, Hinata! ¿Vengo aquí para declararme y vas a romper conmigo? ¡Zorra ingrata! Después de todo lo que he hecho—"-**

 **-"¿Hecho? ¿Qué infiernos has hecho por mí, Toneri? ¡Has tenido más relación con Hiashi que conmigo! Por qué no hace vas declararte a—"-**

El bofetón que vino a continuación la dejó sin aliento y, de repente, estaba mirando el suelo en lugar de a Toneri. Esto fue seguido por un punzante dolor en su mandíbula. Estaba tan conmocionada que ni podía moverse.

 **-"Que tengas una bonita vida, Hinata."-** Le profirió Toneri, entonces dejó caer el anillo al suelo.

Rebotó por su campo de visión, devolviéndole la mirada como una criatura ominosa. Y entonces la puerta delantera se cerró de golpe, resonando a través del apartamento como el último tiro de la guerra.

Ino entró a trompicones en el apartamento a las tres y cuarto.

 **-"** _ **No**_ **creerás que día he tenido."-** Dijo, dejando caer su mochila en la puerta. Caminó mientras hablaba, yendo hacia el sofá donde Hinata estaba sentada. **-"Fue infernal. Me metí en una enorme bronca con este tipo que seguía intentando pellizcarme el culo. Quiero decir, sé que es mono y todo, pero** _ **tío**_ **, ¿nunca oíste lo de mirar pero no tocar?"-**

Hinata se aseguró de sentarse totalmente en el lado derecho del sofá, para que Ino no notara el enorme cardenal en su mejilla izquierda. No es que tuviera mucho sentido esconderlo.

Ino se recostó al lado de Hinata, poniendo sus piernas en el regazo de Hinata.

 **-"Masajéame los pies, ¿quieres?"-** Le chinchó.

Cuando no hubo respuesta, alzó su cabeza.

 **-"¿Mencioné que estoy en casa?"-**

Hinata forzó una sonrisa.

 **-"Hola."-**

A estas alturas, Ino frunció el ceño y se sentó.

 **-"¿Que pasó?"-** Estudió la cara de Hinata un momento. **-"¿Por qué no me miras? Quiero decir, no es que tu perfil no sea hermoso, pero el contacto visual sería agradable."-**

Hinata suspiró y volvió su cabeza en dirección de su amiga.

Ino jadeó, apresurándose a inspeccionar el cardenal.

- **"¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Qué te pasó?"-**

 **-"¿Creerías que me caí por las escaleras?"-** Intentó Hinata torpemente.

Los ojos de Ino se entrecerraron mientras meditaba la declaración de Hinata. El reconocimiento cruzó su cara.

 **-"¿Toneri?"-** Preguntó **. -"¡¿Te pegó?!"-** Se puso en pie, incapaz de quedarse sentada. Empezó a pasearse alrededor de la mesa de café. **-"¡Ese rastrero cabrón! Le mataré."-**

Hinata agitó la cabeza.

 **-"Se marcha mañana. Déjalo estar. Ha terminado."-**

Ino la miró y se sentó.

 **-"¡No puedes permitirle salirse con la suya!"-** Hizo una pausa y de repente pareció muy seria. **-"Hinata, ¿te ha pegado antes?"-**

Hinata agitó la cabeza.

 **-"No..."-** Dijo honestamente. - **"Hoy tuvimos una enorme bronca. Se puso feo."-**

 **-"Obviamente."-** Contestó Ino. No le gustaba esto. No le gustaba ni pizca. **-"¿Vino a disculparse por ser un completo capullo?"-**

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

 **-"Vino a declararse."-**

La mandíbula de Ino se abrió.

 **-"¿Cómo dices?"-**

 **-"Al parecer fue a Hiashi y** _ **ambos**_ **decidieron que era 'hora'. Lo que sea que eso signifique."-**

Ino intentó sacarle sentido a la información.

 **-"¿Así que le dijiste no y te pegó?"-**

 **-"No, dije no y entonces tuvimos una enorme bronca. Se intercambiaron pintorescas palabras. Le sugerí que fuese a declararse a Hiashi y** _ **entonces**_ **me pegó."-** Hinata agitó la cabeza, deseando olvidarse de todo. Había días por los que no merecía la pena levantarse. **-"No importa. Sólo olvidémoslo."-**

 **-"¿Olvidarlo?"-** Ino preguntó incrédulamente. **-"Yo no puedo olvidarlo. Ha dejado un recordatorio visual que está volviéndose de un encantador tono púrpura mientras hablamos.** _ **Maldito**_ **sea. Si alguna vez vuelvo a ponerle los ojos encima, juro que le patearé el culo."-**

Hinata sonrió.

 **-"Porque él no te saca quince centímetros."-** Bromeó. Agarró la mano de Ino **. -"Estoy bien."-**

Ino frunció el ceño.

 **-"No me gusta esto, Hinata. No debes permitirle salirse con la suya."-**

 **-"¿Y qué debo hacer?"-** Preguntó Hinata.

 **-"Contrata un asesino.".** Sugirió Ino. **-"Y tampoco estoy bromeando."-** Tocó la mejilla de Hinata suavemente. **-"¿Duele mucho?"-** Hinata agitó su cabeza.

 **-"Realmente no. Creo que parece peor de lo que es." -**

 **-"Déjame traerte hielo."-** Dijo Ino y se retiró a la cocina para poner cubitos de hielo en una toallita de papel. De regreso, notó el montoncito de sobres en la mesa. Los agarró también. **-"¿Correo interesante, o la usual mezcla de facturas y anuncios basura?"-**

Hinata se encogió de hombros, aceptando el hielo de Ino **.**

 **-"En realidad no me molesté en mirar."-** Apretó el bulto contra su mejilla y respingó ante la frialdad.

Ino se sentó a la mesa de café y empezó a repasar los sobres en su mano.

 **-"Tarjeta de crédito. Tarjeta de crédito. Cable. Oh, esto es diferente."-** Sostuvo el sobre y arqueó una ceja. **-"Dirigida a ti. Sin remite."-** Miró cuestionadoramente a Hinata.

Hinata dejó el hielo y agarró la carta.

 **-"Es raro."-** Dijo.

Ino se le quedó mirando en silencio hasta que no pudo soportarlo más.

 **-"No me hagas abrírtelo. Vamos, la ansiedad está matándome."-**

Hinata le lanzó una mirada indecisa a Ino pero abrió la carta. Dentro había un pedazo de papel doblado alrededor de un cheque.

 **-"** _ **'**_ **Creo que acordamos quince** _ **',**_ **"-** Hinata leyó en el papel. **-"** _ **'**_ **Un trato es un trato. Gracias por la pintura** _ **'**_ **."-**

Entonces miró el cheque y sus ojos se agrandaron.

Ino agarró ambos artículos. Releyó la carta por su cuenta y entonces se quedó mirando el cheque.

 **-"¡¿Quince mil dólares?!"-** Chilló. **-"Esto no puede ser de verdad. ¿Crees que es de verdad? No puede ser."-**

Hinata lo vovió a coger y lo miró de nuevo.

 **-"Parece de verdad."-** Dijo **. -"Pero no tiene ningún nombre."-** Miró a Ino. **-"¿Qué hacemos con él?"-**

 **-"¿Cobrarlo?"-** Sugirió Ino **. -"No es posible que sea de verdad."-**

Hinata miró fijamente el papel en sus manos y el número de cinco dígitos cuidadosamente impreso en su superficie.

 **-"No puedo hacer eso. Tiene que ser algún tipo de error. Una errata de alguna clase."-** __

 _¿No?_

 **...**

Sakura consiguió finalmente revisar su email a la una y media de la mañana. Su horario de rodaje sería criminal el próximo par de semanas.

 _Pero después acabará. Dos semanas más. Entonces libertad. Suspiró. Hasta que el ciclo empiece de nuevo._

Ojeó los dos guiones en su mesita de noche. No se había molestado en leer ninguno y pronto iba a tener que tomar una decisión.

 _Pero no ahora mismo._

Regresando al ordenador, leyó el mensaje de Hinata y debatió qué responder. Entonces empezó a teclear.

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c**

 _ **Querida Hinata.**_

 _ **Mi compromiso anterior era una ceremonia de premios de esos. No gran cosa. Terminé no llevando el vestido que había comprado para la ocasión. No me van mucho los vestidos. ¿Lo quieres? :o)**_

 _ **De cualquier forma, son casi las dos de la mañana y acabo de llegar a casa del trabajo. Loco, ¿no?**_

 _ **Ah, bueno. Te acostumbras tras un tiempo. Va a ser bastante loco el próximo par de semanas, así que no estoy segura de poder quedar contigo y cumplir hasta después del uno de junio. Pero después de eso, tengo vacaciones, así que quizá podamos fijar algo entonces. ¿Cuándo empiezas el trabajo?**_

 _ **Hoy pasó algo bastante interesante. Esta chica con la que trabajo me salió del armario. ¡Incluso admitió haber estado colada por mí! ¿Qué locura es esa? Definitivamente una primera vez. Aunque ahora tiene novia. No es que considerara algo con ella de estar soltera. Sé que me dijiste que invitara a salir a la primera mujer que viera, pero creo que soy demasiado tímida para hacer algo así.**_

 _ **Naruto se queja que no permito a mucha gente acercarse a mí y ése es el problema. Quizá tiene razón. Pero a veces, es mejor de esa manera, ¿sabes? Mantiene las cosas simples. Aunque aburridas. :o)**_

 _ **Quizá soy aburrida. En realidad, ahora mismo estoy aburrida. Probablemente debiera estar durmiendo, dado que tengo que levantarme a las cinco de la mañana. Pero en cambio, estoy viendo TV. ¿Sabes de una buena cadena? TV Guide. Es la solución perfecta para el que un asco decidiendo. Como yo. En lugar de escoger algo que ver, no veo nada, aunque parece que lo estoy viendo todo. Me siento muy tentada de llamar a esa jamaicana. Quizá pueda decirme mi futuro. Y estoy divagando.**_

 _ **¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños? Espero no habérmelo perdido**_

 _ **Ahora voy a acostarme y acabar con tu desventura. :o)**_

 _ **Tu amiga.**_

 _ **Saki.**_

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c**

Sakura terminó el correo-e y bostezó, pero no apagó el ordenador, ni siquiera se puso offline. Tenía una decisión que tomar y planeaba hacerlo antes de ir a dormir.

Las palabras de Tenten resonaron en su mente.

 _Si estuviera enferma, me haría sentir un billón_ _de veces mejor saber que a la persona que idolatro le importa mi bienestar._

 **-"Vale, Haruno."-** Se dijo. **-"Si fueras fan, ¿qué querrías?"-** Su mente se quedó en blanco.

 _¿Qué_ _harían Hinata?_

Consideró este nuevo ángulo por un momento.

 **-"Algo bondadoso… altruista… e inesperado…"-**

Miró la pintura del amanecer, que colgaba junto al otro en la pared.

 _Hay tanto que puede hacerse…_

Sakura miró el monitor del ordenador por un segundo.

 _Muéstrale que te preocupa su bienestar_.

 **-"Sólo puedo pensar en una cosa."-** Asintió, llegando a una decisión.

Diez minutos después, su plan estaba en marcha. Satisfecha, apagó el ordenador.

 _Ahora a dormir._

El minigolf, en opinión de Sakura, era una actividad frustrante. En realidad, ¿cual era el sentido de pegarle a una bola e intentar insertarla en un agujero, sólo para repetir el proceso? Inútil. Idiota.

 **-"Adoro este juego."-** Comentó Naruto, mientras su bola azul rodaba derecha al agujero. Con una sonrisa satisfecha, se volvió a Sakura. **-"¿Tú no?"-**

Sakura gruñó en respuesta y se posicionó para golpear su propia bola. Apuntó. Golpeó. Falló.

 _Odio_ _este juego_.

Atravesó la alfombra verde césped y lo intentó de nuevo.

 **-"Buena cosa que el lugar esté vacío."-** Le chinchó Naruto **. -"De otra forma estarías seguro en las noticias de las diez. 'Sakura Haruno, estrella de** _ **Guardian**_ **, fue apaleada a muerte con un palo de mini golf a principios de la tarde del martes, después que un grupo de exasperados jugadores perdieran la paciencia. La fuente nos informa que la Srta. Haruno promedió unos veintitrés intentos por agujero. No es una sorpresa que la ángel haya vuelto al cielo, donde todo lo que podemos esperar es que reciba clases'."-**

Sakura no estaba divertida. **-"¿Has terminado?"-**

 **-"Podría seguir."-** Dijo Naruto parpadeando inocente.

 **-"No puedo creer que esté pasando la hora de mi almuerzo así."-** Murmuró Sakura. Lo intentó de nuevo. Y de nuevo. Y de nuevo.

 **-"Quizá será más fácil si pones la bola en el agujero tú misma."-** Sugirió Naruto con suficiencia.

Sakura le entrecerró los ojos, esperando parecer amenazadora.

 **-"No me obliges a pegarte."-** Amenazó, sosteniendo el putter para dar efecto. **-"Porque lo haré."-**

Naruto hizo un movimiento de cremallera sobre sus labios y aguardó pacientemente.

Le llevó algunos intentos —aunque ciertamente _no_ veintitres— antes que la bola roja rodara a su proyectado destino. Naruto aplaudió burlonamente y silbó.

 **-"Te es innato."-** Declaró mientras empezaban a encaminarse al próximo agujero **. -"Bueno, ¿cómo va la filmación?"-**

Sakura consideró la pregunta mientras Naruto hizo el agujero en uno. Miró al cielo.

 _Allá vamos de nuevo._

Intentó no pensar en lograr el tiro y se concentró en contestar la pregunta de Naruto.

 **-"Shizune está poniéndonos horarios de locura para que la película pueda salir a tiempo. Al parecer parte del material ya rodado no era lo bastante bueno, así que tuvimos que re- rodar algunas escenas."-** Para su sorpresa, la bola entró directa en el agujero. La miró con sorpresa. **-"Uh."-**

La mandíbula de Naruto colgaba abierta. Entonces se recuperó.

 **-"Tiro afortunado."-**

 **-"Eres tan bueno para mi autoestima."-** Comentó Sakura, siguiendo a su supuesto mejor amigo al próximo agujero.

Naruto se rió.

 **-"Como si necesitaras más admiración. Aunque, es bastante divertido alardear de ti ante la gente. '¿Sabías que mi mejor amiga acaba de ser nombrada una de las personas más sexys por debajo de los veinticinco?' Por supuesto que no me creen…"-** Se encogió de hombros y preparó para dar su golpe. Frunció profundamente el ceño cuando falló **. -"¿Qué diablos?"-**

Sakura se rió de él.

 **-"Te lo mereces por ser tan arrogante cabrón."-** Agitó la cabeza **. -"De todas formas, me alegra que la película vaya a terminar pronto. Tengo un mes de libertad antes que** _ **Guardian**_ **empiece a rodar de nuevo."-**

 **-"Oh, apuesto que estás emocionada al respecto."-** Naruto dijo, intentando su tiro de nuevo.

Sakura se rió disimuladamente cuando falló por segunda vez.

 **-"¿Necesitas ayuda?"-** Preguntó inocentemente.

Naruto le lanzó la Mirada. Así que Sakura decidió cambiar de tema antes que se cumpliera la premonición de Naruto sobre el apaleamiento.

 **-"Bueno, ¿cómo resultó esa película del tomate?"-**

Naruto miró al cielo y se apoyó en el palo como en una muleta.

 **-"No era un tomate, Sakura"** Le explicó serenamente **. -"Iba de una** _ **manzana**_ **. Es un comentario social sobre cómo la existencia humana es paralela a la vida de una fruta."-**

 **-"Yaaaaa."-** Respondió Sakura, asintiendo como si todo tuviera perfecto sentido. Lo que, por supuesto, no era así **. -"Sé que voy a lamentar preguntarlo pero, ¿exactamente cual es tu visión?"-**

Naruto se animó, como siempre hacía cuando le pedían que hablase de su trabajo.

 **-"Imagina un manzano."-** Empezó **. -"Montones de manzanas. Montones de** _ **almas**_ **. Caen… a la vida. Como nacer. Son recibidas en el mundo por manos extrañas. Y puestas en una cesta con más extraños. Una familia, si quieres."-**

Sakura se rascó la ceja.

 **-"Así que, en la película, seguimos la vida de la de esta manzana en particular."-** Explicó. **-"Y al mismo tiempo, seguimos la vida de un bebé… y sus vidas siguen el mismo modelo, pero nunca cruzan caminos. Las semillas de manzana van a engendrar más manzanos. El bebé se convierte en hombre y tiene hijos. Esa clase de cosa."-**

 **-"Estabas colgado cuando saliste con eso, ¿no?"-** Adivinó Sakura.

Naruto frunció el ceño y agitó la cabeza, preparándose para tentar su suerte de nuevo con la bola.

 **-"No menosprecies mi creatividad, Sakura"-** Dijo **. -"Soy director de cine. Un Artista. Pareces estar encariñada con ellos últimamente."-** Le guiñó y dio el golpe.

Lo logró.

Sakura suspiró, poniendo su bola en el punto asignado.

Naruto la estudió un momento, esperando algún tipo de comentario, algún tipo de reconocimiento de que había hablado. Cuando ninguno vino, habló de nuevo.

 **-"¿Cómo va eso?"-**

Sakura se concentró en el agujero.

 **-"¿Cómo va qué?"-**

 **-"Tu amor no correspondido."-** Incitó Naruto.

Sakura le miró rápidamente y entonces dio el golpe. Naturalmente falló. Suspirando, fue a donde había aterrizado la bola.

 **-"No es ningún tipo de amor."-** Declaró **. -"Y va perfectamente, supongo. No he recibido nada nuevo de ella desde el viernes."-**

 **-"¿Y eso cómo te hace sentir?"-** Chinchó Naruto.

Sakura agitó la cabeza simplemente y dio otro golpe imperfecto.

 _Maldición_.

 **-"Me hace sentir fenomenal, Naruto"-** Le informó, su concentración en la bola. **-"Somos sólo amigas."-** Agradecidamente, su siguiente intento tuvo éxito. Siguieron al próximo.

Naruto tomó su turno.

 **-"Sólo amigas."-** Repitió. **-"Ya. Porque vas por ahí dándoles quince mil dólares a todos tus amigos."-**

Sakura le miró agudamente.

 **-"Era por la pintura."-**

 **-"La pintura de** _ **quince dólares**_ **."-** Enfatizó Naruto **. -"De dónde salió lo de mil, sólo tu pequeña mente demente lo sabe."-**

 **-"Merece recibir más por su trabajo."-** Discutió Sakura **. -"Gasta montones de tiempo y energía y pone toda su pasión y emoción en ello. Eso vale mucho más de quince dólares."-**

Naruto consideró esto.

 **-"Eres rara."-** Dijo finalmente. **-"Pero es tu dinero. No es como si no pudieras permitírtelo."-** Se encogió de hombros, hizo el golpe y se movió al lado.

 **-"No entiendo por qué tienes que armar semejante barullo por esto."-** Dijo Sakura.

 **-"Porque** _ **es**_ **todo un barullo."-** Replicó Naruto. **-"No lo ves porque eres terca y torpe."-**

 **-"¡Ciertamente no lo soy!"-** Se defendió Sakura.

 **-"¿Ves?"-** Naruto sonrió afectadamente **. -"No veo por qué le buscas tres patas al gato cuando menciono a Hinata."-**

Sakura abrió la boca para responder. Frunció el ceño. Entonces decidió enfocar su energías en el juego.

 **-"No le busco tres pies al gato."-** Masculló. Apuntó. Disparó. Mandó la bola al estanque. Penetró la superficie del agua y se hundió fuera de la vista. **-"Maldita sea."-**

Naruto agitó la cabeza.

 **-"Eso es frustración sexual acumulada."-**

 **-"¡Agh!"-** Sakura tiró su palo y lo pisoteó. **-"¡Odio este estúpido juego!"-**

 **-"¿Por qué no llevo una cámara cuándo estoy contigo?"-** Preguntó Naruto, agitando la cabeza ante el despliegue. **-"Haría millones sólo pillándote en situaciones comprometidas. Ahora que, si estuvieras haciendo eso desnuda…"-**

Sakura recogió el palo y se lo tiró a su mejor amigo. Falló. También aterrizó en el estanque. Naruto miró cómo aterrizaba en el agua con suave chapoteo, entonces se volvió a Sakura.

 **-"¿Te sientes mejor?"-**

Sakura suspiró y se sentó en tierra.

 **-"¿Ese momento del mes?"-** Adivinó Naruto, sentándose al lado de su amiga. Se aseguró de dejar su palo lejos de su alcance **. -"¿Quieres chocolate?"-**

A pesar de ella misma, Sakura se rió **.**

 **-"Te odio. Muchísimo."-** Se inclinó atrás sobre sus brazos e inspiró profundamente. **-"Eh, ¿sabias que Tenten es lesbiana?"-**

Naruto asintió.

 **-"Sí, ella y su novia, acaban de irse juntas a un apartamento."-**

Sakura lo miró fijamente.

 **-"¿Cómo es que sabes eso?"-**

 **-"Creo que se llama conversar."-** Le dijo Naruto. **-"Funciona bien. Deberías intentarlo alguna vez."-**

 **-"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?"-**

 **-"No preguntaste."-**

Sakura gimió **.**

 **-"Imagínate."-** Miró al estanque y lo señaló con su cabeza. **-"¿Crees que estarán enfadados?"-**

Naruto se rió entre dientes **.**

 **-"¿Bromeas? Se lanzarán de cabeza para recuperarlo y entonces lo venderán en** _ **eBay**_ **por un millón de dólares. Habrían sido dos millones, pero el agua eliminó las huellas digitales así que no hay prueba real de que lo tocases."-**

 **-"Los fans son raros."-** Comentó Sakura.

 **-"¿Nunca te importó nada?"-** Preguntó Naruto **. -"¿Series de TV, actores, cantantes?"-**

Sakura pensó al respecto unos minutos **.**

 **-"Realmente me gustaba** _ **Thundercats**_ **. Y** _ **He-Man."-**_ Miró un trozo de algo en el suelo. **-"Desearía poder hablar más con ella."-**

 **-"Pues llámala."-** Sugirió Naruto **. -"Tienes su número."-**

Sakura giró de repente la cabeza para mirarle.

 **-"No puedo hacer eso."-**

 _¿Podría?_

 **-"Reconocería mi voz."-**

 **-"¿La de Sakura Haruno o la de la Misteriosa Chica de las Pinturas?"-**

 **-"Cualquiera."-** Sakura se encogió de hombros. **-"Además, nunca tendría las agallas de hacerlo."-** Miró su reloj. **-"Debiera estar de regreso en el set."-**

Naruto asintió y se levantó, ofreciéndole una mano a Sakura para ayudarla a incorporarse.

 **-"Entonces vámonos."-**

Sakura se arrastró tras Naruto, pensando en su sugerencia.

 _Realmente no podría llamarla._

 **...**

El timbre del teléfono arrancó a Hinata de su última pintura. Miró el cuadro por un segundo antes de estirarse sobre el sofá para recuperar el receptor.

 _ **-"¿Hola?"-**_

 _ **-"¿Qué es esto?"-**_ Gritó Hiashi.

Hinata respingó y apartó el teléfono de su oreja mientras el griterío continuaba. Hiashi se tiró un par de minutos con algo. Hablaba tan rápido que Hinata lo estaba pasando fatal siguiéndole. Aunque estaba empezando a captar la esencia.

 _Maldito seas, Toneri._

Suspiró.

 _ **-"Explícame, Hinata. Porque yo estaba bajo la impresión de que tú querías un futuro con él."-**_

 _Um._ Cómo explicar esto. _La verdad, Hinata. Ve con la verdad_

 _ **-"No lo amo, Papi,"-**_ Admitió.

 _No_ _creo que le haya realmente amado nunca_.

El tono de Hiashi se suavizó, como sabía que pasaría. Siempre que se refería a él como "Papi" se volvía de mantequilla.

 _ **-"¿Y por qué no lo dijiste antes?"-**_

Hinata consideró la pregunta. ¿Por qué _no_ había dicho nada antes? ¿Miedo a estar sola? ¿Miedo a defraudar a sus padres?

 _ **"No estoy segura."**_ Le dijo.

Hiashi suspiró _ **.**_

 _ **-"Pasa por el apartamento después. Hablaremos de esto."-**_

 _ **-"Vale."-**_ Acordó Hinata, aunque no estaba particularmente emocionada ante el pensamiento de continuar la conversación cara a cara _ **. -"Pasaré mañana."-**_

 _ **\- "Bien. Cuídate. Hasta entonces."-**_

 _ **-"Adiós."-**_ Hinata miró fijamente el receptor antes de tirarlo al lado.

 _Maldita sea. No quiero hablar_ _más de esto._

Se sentó atrás en el sofá, su mirada vagando por el lienzo sobre el caballete ante ella. Había decidido que Saki merecía mejor regalo que un estúpido bocetito. Así que había decidido pintarlo. Hasta ahora iba bien. No estaba completamente segura por qué se sentía compelida a hacer esto, pero… daba igual. No iba a entretenerse ahora con eso.

Hinata se echó atrás unos mechones azulados de cabello y soltó una larga expiración. Captó la visión del misterioso cheque sobre la mesa de café y un profundo ceño rozó sus facciones. Mordiéndose el labio, se inclinó adelante y asió el objeto, intentando desentrañar su origen. No había nombre en él, aparte del suyo propio. Un número de cuenta escrito con tinta negra. Una firma enmarañada. Y $15.000 claramente impreso a la derecha.

 _No lo pillo._

La joven a la que Hinata había dado su pintura de repente entró en la conciencia de Hinata. Tenía que ser de ella, pero…

 **-"¿Quince** _ **mil**_ **?"-** Hinata agitó la cabeza _ **. -"Ni siquiera llevaba quince dólares encima."-**_

Ino siguió insistiendo en que lo cobraran o lo depositan o hicieran algo con él aparte de mirarlo con pasmo y confusión.

Una segunda opinión era preceptiva. Asintiendo, Hinata se levantó y fue a la mesa de la cocina donde esperaba su portátil. Leyó el último correo de Saki y pulsó 'responder'.

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c**

 _ **Querida Saki.**_

 _ **¿Ceremonia de premios? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¡Felicitaciones! ¿Qué ganaste? ¿Qué es lo que haces exactamente? Hablas de colegas y premios y horas de trabajo locas . Pero, estoy bastante despistada sobre los detalles. Ilumíname, por favor :)**_

 _ **Pues, tengo un pedazo de hmm situación, supongo. Bueno, realmente no es eso. Más como una cosa. Vale, verás. Recibí este extraño cheque por pues $ 15,000 de alguien a quien di una pintura. Quiero decir, estoy asumiendo es de esa persona. No sé qué debo hacer con él. Quiero decir, si es de verdad entonces es más que demasiado dinero. No podría quedármelo. No sé**_

 _ **¿Qué harías tú?**_

 _ **Pero aparte. Noticias de Toneri. Se presentó finalmente. Se declaró. Tuvimos una enorme bronca cuando le rechacé. Y**_

Hinata se detuvo, insegura de cómo proceder.

 _No debería armar barullo por esto._

Borró la "y".

 _ **Pero ahora está fuera de mi vida. Desafortunadamente, todavía tengo que enfrentar a mis padres por toda esta prueba. Eso no va a ser divertido. Desearía sólo poder olvidarlo. Toneri me dejó el anillo No sé qué debo hacer con él. No estoy segura de cómo sentir sobre todo. Aunque me siento aliviada, también estoy algo ¿deprimida? He estado intentando sumergirme en mi arte pero el mundo real sigue interrumpiendo. Supongo que mejorará con el tiempo ¿verdad? Mm. Eso espero.**_

 _ **Por otra parte, sé lo que quieres decir sobre la cadena TV Guide. Es casi hipnótica. La pantalla fluida los comentarios a mediodía los mediums de noche. ¿Quién necesita 300 cadenas? :)**_

 _ **Malo que la chica con la que trabajas tenga novia, o te habría dicho que a por ello.**_

 _ **¿Es mona? Vamos, Saki, tiene que haber alguien que te atraiga. Regresa a ese restaurante e invita a salir a esa chica con el pelo de punta. Parecías encariñada con esa. ;) Bromeo, por supuesto. Las relaciones están sobrevaloradas. Creo que voy a quedarme soltera para siempre. ¿Qué piensas? ¡Eh, podemos estar solteras juntas!**_

 _ **Bueno, voy a terminar esta pintura antes de que Ino llegue a casa. Entonces empezará zapear cadenas y no conseguiré hacer nada.**_

 _ **Tu amiga.**_

 _ **Hinata**_

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c**

 **...**

Sakura se encontró mirando fijamente el teléfono. Su mirada vagaba del negro receptor a la tarjeta en su mano, y atrás de nuevo. Ya había memorizado el número de teléfono y ni lo había marcado.

 _No puedo llamarla._

Seguía diciéndose eso, pero la tentación de hacer lo contrario mantenía su mano en el teléfono inalámbrico, su agarre afirmándose como temeroso de soltarlo.

Suspirando, miró la hora en el microondas. Por pura suerte, Shizune había sido reclamada para alguna cosa u otra. Drama de director. Asunto personal. ¿Quién sabía? Lo único que a Sakura le importaba era el hecho que estaba en casa a las seis de la tarde con nada que hacer excepto mirar anhelantemente el teléfono en su mano.

 _Necesito tener vida propia. Desesperadamente._

El teléfono escogió ese momento para empezar a sonar. Sobresaltada, lo dejó caer. Chocó contra el suelo y se quedó allí. Entonces sonó de nuevo.

Lo miró un segundo más antes de cogerlo.

 _ **-"Haruno"-**_ dijo, saliendo de la cocina y a la sala, la tarjeta de Hinata aún en su mano.

 _ **-"Sakura, hola."-**_

Miró al cielo ante el sonido de la voz de su agente.

 _ **-"Sasori"-**_ Le saludó.

 _ **-"No esperaba localizarte"-**_ Dijo él. _**-"¿Leíste los guiones que te di?"-**_

Sakura inspiró y contó hasta diez. Pacientemente, dijo.

 _ **-"No."-**_

Sasori suspiró pesadamente al otro extremo de la línea.

 _ **-"Quieren respuesta el primero de junio, Sakura. Eres su primera elección pero, si no me das pronto respuesta, tienen opciones de sobra."-**_

Sakura se mordisqueó el labio inferior.

 _ **-"¿Qué papel?"-**_ preguntó.

Sasori dudó.

 _ **-"Summer's End."-**_ Contestó finalmente. _**-"Elisabeth Doyle."-**_

Sakura estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

 _ **-"Te dije que no voy a interpretar una lesbiana."-**_

¿Cuántas veces tenía para decir algo antes que la gente empezara a escuchar?

 _ **-"¿Estás diciendo que te gustaría aceptar el papel de robot?"-**_ Preguntó, un poco esperanzadamente. No era su primera elección, pero era algo.

Su primer impulso fue arrojar el teléfono contra la pared. No quería interpretar un robot. No quería interpretar una lesbiana. Y todo el tema le estaba crispando los nervios.

 _ **-"Sasori"-**_ Empezó, tan serenamente como pudo _ **. -"No quiero ninguno de esos papeles. Consígueme algo que valga la pena y entonces hablaremos."-**_

 _ **-"Tienes hasta primero de junio para cambiar de idea."-**_ Le informó Sasori. _**-"Cuídate, Sakura.-"**_

Airada, Sakura colgó sin otra palabra.

 _Necesito otro agente_.

Decidió, dirigiéndose a la escalera del dormitorio.

 _Mujer. Preferiblemente sexy. Con…_

Se detuvo a medio pensamiento y dejó caer el teléfono en la cama.

 _No estoy sexualmente frustrada_.

Los dos guiones en la mesilla atraparon su mirada y se los quedó mirando. Arrastrándose por el cobertor, alcanzó el que a Sasori le estaba provocando un ataque de cólera. Una vez más, contempló la página del título.

 _No hace daño leerlo_. Decidió.

Acomodándose contra las almohadas, abrió por la primera página y empezó a leer.

 **...**

Ino levantó la vista de la sección de clasificados del periódico para ver a Hinata entrando en el apartamento.

 **-"¿Cómo fue?"-** Preguntó, esperando coger algún tipo de pista de las facciones de Hinata. La cara de su mejor amiga, sin embargo, no reveló nada.

Hinata se dejó caer en una de las sillas de la cocina, emocionalmente agotada por la interminable batalla con sus padres. Que estuviera aún viva y respirando era todo un milagro, dado que le había estado rezando a Dios, durante todo el viacrucis, que la dejase muerta en el sitio; acabando con su miseria. Pero había sobrevivido. A Ino, le dijo.

 **-"Tienen el corazón partido por la pérdida de su novio."-** Dejó caer un sobre en la mesa. **"-Llegaron las fotos de la graduación."-**

Ino se estiró y las agarró con un limpio picado de la mano. Le aliviaba que Hinata pareciera de buen humor, a pesar del hecho que su conducta parecía ligeramente agotada. Hojeando las fotos, sonrió.

 **"Estabas bellísima en éstas."** Levantó la vista rápidamente.

 **-"No es que normalmente no lo estés.""-**

 **-"Ya."-**

 **-"Eh, lo digo en serio."-** Le aseguró Ino. **-"Si fuera chico, lo haría contigo."-**

 **-"Gracias, Ino"-** Comentó irónicamente Hinata. Miró al periódico en la mesa y una ceja azulada se alzó en cuestión. **-"¿Desde cuándo te importan las noticias?"-**

Ino bajó la vista y se encogió de hombros **.**

 **-"Necesito otro trabajo."-** Admitió. **-"Starbucks no va a cubrir la renta de este mes."-** Terminó de ojear las fotografías y las apartó.

Hinata frunció el ceño ligeramente.

 **-"Pero no tendrás tiempo para las audiciones."-** Discutió **.**

 **-"Mejor que estar sin techo."-** Contestó ligeramente Ino. Guiñó **. -"Encontraré tiempo para actuar. Siempre lo hago."-**

Hinata no estaba tan segura. Ino no había estado en una sola audición en meses, pero no iba a empezar una discusión con su mejor amiga por esto. Podía ver que Ino no estaba contenta ante la perspectiva de tener dos trabajos. ¿Quién lo estaría?

 **-"Bueno, ¿qué encargaremos esta noche?"-** Preguntó, deseando cambiar de tema.

 **-"Chino."-** Respondió Ino **. -"Tengo el menú justo aquí."-** Alcanzó bajo el periódico y sacó un papel. **-"Me dicen que tienen el mejor arroz frito con cerdo del estado."-**

 **-"De veras."-** Hinata dijo. **-"Por supuesto, soy vegetariana así que…"-**

Ino miró al cielo y soltó el menú.

 **-"Bueno, ¿exactamente qué dijeron tus padres? ¿Están enfadados contigo?"-**

Hinata se sentó atrás en la silla mientras lo consideraba. Recordó la tarde. Había habido gritos. Su madre había llorado. Su madre había rezado. Eventualmente, se calmaron lo bastante para tener una conversación civilizada.

 **-"No estaban tan enfadados como defraudados, creo."-** Explicó finalmente. **-"Y creo que no están tan defraudados como preocupados. Todo este tiempo se habían sentido seguros que me cuidarían. Ahora, regresamos a la casilla uno. En sus mentes, al menos. La mayoría de la discusión fue sobre lo que planeaba hacer con mi vida ahora que no tenía a Toneri como red de seguridad."-**

Ino hizo una mueca.

 **-"¿Han oído hablar del Movimiento feminista?"-** Preguntó y Hinata sonrió. **-"Bueno, ¿en qué quedasteis?"-**

 **-"Mamá va a rezar mucho."-** Contestó Hinata. - **"Y Hiashi espera que plantase a Toneri por alguien más. Un doctor, quizá."-**

Esto provocó una risa en Ino.

 **-"Deberías haberles hablado de tu amiga lesbiana. Enloquecerles completamente."-**

Hinata rió disimuladamente y se levantó para sacar una lata de refresco del frigo.

 _Lo que me_ _recuerda, aún no he revisado mi correo_.

 **-"¿A qué hora son los premios?"-**

 **-"Lo previo empieza a las siete."-** Contestó Ino **. -"Los premios son a las ocho. Compré cinta virgen para poder grabarlos."-**

Hinata agitó la cabeza y tomó un sorbo de Sprite. Se le habían estado antojando últimamente y no estaba segura por qué. Generalmente no era una gran bebedora de refrescos.

 **-"Eres tan rara. No sé cual es la gran cosa."-**

 **-"Alimentar la envidia."-** Contestó Ino. **-"En lugar de dejar que te consuma, la suscribo. De esa forma no terminaré odiando a todos los famosos."-** Sonrió **. -"Además, ya soy de mediana edad en años de Hollywood. Necesito mantener mi mente lejos de ese hecho."-**

 **-"¿Viendo a todos los famosos restregarte su glamour por la cara?"-**

Con un suspiro dramático, Ino contestó.

 **-"Me hace sentirme un poco más cerca de las estrellas."-**

 **-"Bicho raro."-** Hinata le vocalizó y se puso de pie. **-"Estaré en mi cuarto."-** Anunció. **-"Ve a por mí cuando empiece nuestra cita."-**

 **-"Sí, amor mío."-** Ino le lanzó un beso.

Hinata simplemente se rió mientras iba a su dormitorio. Una vez en la cama, puso la lata de refresco en la mesita y agarró el ordenador. Poniéndose cómoda, entró online y esperó que su buzón se cargase.

Una sonrisa pasó sus labios cuando notó que Saki había respondido.

Ignoró el extraño mariposeo en su corazón que, de algún modo, acompañaba todos los correos de Saki.

Eran probablemente sólo señales tempranas de futuro fallo cardiaco.

Nada de lo que inquietarse.

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)**

 _ **Querida Hinata.**_

 _ **El premio que gané fue un proyecto que hice hace un año. Sólo un pequeño curro de actuar que conseguí. No era gran cosa, como dije. Um, ¿qué hago? Bueno, trabajo en un set de película. Ya sabes, a veces hay locas horas de rodaje.**_

 _ **Pero suficiente sobre mí.**_

Hinata arqueó una ceja.

 _¿Suficiente sobre ti? ¡Nunca hay suficiente sobre ti! Ése es el problema._ Agitando la cabeza, continuó leyendo.

 _ **Pues sobre este cheque misterioso que recibiste. Creo que debes cobrarlo. Obviamente, la persona que te lo dio sentía que lo mereces por la razón que sea. Así que no te sientas culpable por aceptar el dinero. Estoy segura que ella no echará de menos el dinero.**_

Hinata frunció el entrecejo ligeramente.

 _¿Ella? ¿Especifiqué quién me lo dio?_ Se encogió de hombros. _Debo_.

 _ **Espero que saliera bien todo con tus padres. No les permitas atraparte. Sé que es difícil, siendo tus padres y todo. Pero a veces tienes que hacer lo que te parece correcto para ti. Los padres siempre quieren lo mejor para sus hijos. Bueno, la mayoría de los padres al menos. Pero no siempre ven la imagen completa. Me alegra que estés disfrutando tu libertad. Estoy segura que te llevará eventualmente a los brazos de alguien que realmente te merezca.**_

 _ **Um, sé que esto va a sonar un poco atrevido. Y, por favor, sientete libre de decir no. Pero estaba preguntándome ¿Puedo llamarte algún día?**_

 _ **Tu amiga.**_

 _ **Saki.**_

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c**

Hinata se encontró mirando fijamente la pantalla del ordenador conmocionada durante unos minutos.

 _¿Llamarme? ¿Quiere llamarme?_

Ahí estaba ese traqueteante corazón de nuevo. Probablemente debiera empezar a visitar un cardiólogo y tener esto bajo control. Un ataque cardíaco a los veinte no era ciertamente forma de irse.

Toqueteó las teclas ausentemente, realmente no tecleando nada, aunque de vez en cuando una letra perdida aparecería en pantalla.

 _¿Qué digo? ¿Quiero hablar con ella por teléfono?_

 _¿Será demasiado raro? ¿Y de qué hablaríamos?_

El cursor parpadeaba con impaciencia, esperando sus ordenes.

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c**

 _ **Querida Saki**_

 _ **¡Felicitaciones por tu premio! Estoy segura que tus padres deben estar muy orgullosos de ti. ¿Cuál es el set de la película? ¿Algo que reconocería? Eh, uno de estos días probablemente serás toda famosa y podré decir, "Oh, la conocía de antes cuando ":) Es lo que le digo a Ino cuando se pone toda llorosa durante los Premios de la Academia.**_

 _ **Hablando al respecto, esta noche son los de la MTV. Ino y yo vamos pedir chino y ponernos delante de la TV para una noche de ver estrellas. Personalmente no podría importarme menos, pero es gran evento para Ino y bueno, ¿a quién voy a pasarle la comida china? Además, es divertido ver toda esa gente famosa junta. Consigues burlarte de todos a la vez y regocijarte en la amargura de los celos mezquinos. Divertido. :)**_

 _ **Así que crees que debiera cobrar el cheque, ¿de veras? Es tanto dinero. Me sentiría mal quedándomelo. Quizá pueda hacer algo realmente bueno con él. Hmm**_

 _ **Hoy fui a ver a mis padres. Creo que están más que nada preocupados por mi estabilidad financiera en el futuro. El arte realmente no paga facturas, ¿sabes? Entiendo de donde vienen. Simplemente es frustrante.**_

 _ **Siéntete libre para llamarme todas las veces que quieras. :)**_

 _ **Tu amiga.**_

 _ **Hinata.**_

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c**

Hinata se quedó mirando la respuesta un largo momento antes de enviarla.

 _¿Realmente me llamará?_

Apartó el ordenador y suspiró.

 _Me pregunto cómo suena su voz…_

 **-"Oof, ¡¿qué lleva puesto?!"-** Gritó con horror Ino, tirando palomitas de maíz a la pantalla de TV. Para entonces la comida china había desaparecido, pero las palomitas duraban para siempre. O por lo menos, lo hacen cuando se siguen haciendo más cada veinte minutos. La mayoría estaba en el suelo delante del aparato de televisión. Ino tenía el hábito de expresar su emoción tirando cosas.

 _No limpiaré eso_. Decidió Hinata, su mirada yendo de las imágenes que fluctuaban en la pantalla al montón de palomitas desperdiciadas del suelo. No es que fuese tan fanática de la limpieza. Pero… aún así.

 _Oh, Dios, las cucarachas van a darse una festín. Voy a matarla._

Se desmadejó en el sofá y se cruzó de brazos.

Ino se zampó un puñado de palomitas, viendo los eventos en pantalla con interés firme.

 **-"** _ **Ése**_ **es sexy."-** Comentó, señalando.

Hinata sólo bostezó. Esperaba que esta cosa acabara pronto. De algún modo parecía como si se hicieran más largo con cada año que pasaba.

 _Quizá me estoy haciendo vieja para este_ _Sin sentido_.

Miró rápidamente a su mejor amiga que inclinada adelante, intentando pillar cada palabra.

 **-"¿Quieres más refresco?"-** Preguntó Hinata.

Ino le entregó una taza vacía sin separar la vista de la TV.

 **-"Condenados anuncios."-** Más palomitas volaron. Hinata se retiró a la cocina para servir las bebidas y le sorprendió cuando Ino se le unió allí un momento después.

 **-"¿Palomitas?"-** Adivinó.

 **-"Sí."-** Contestó Ino dirigiéndose directamente hacia el microondas. **-"Casi acabadas."-** Mantuvo la mirada enfocada en la pantalla. **-"Creo que Mejor Beso es ahora. Es lo mejor de la maldita cosa entera."-**

 _Bien, eso significa que casi ha terminado._

 **-"Tienes una obsesión espeluznante."-** Hinata guardó la botella de refresco y contempló a su mejor amiga. **-"¿Por qué te importa quien se lo monta con quien?"-**

Ino sonrió.

 **-"Soy romántica, así que demándame."-** Contestó con un encogimiento de hombros. **-"Estoy tomando apuntes de todos los ganadores. Es una habilidad. Las cabezas tienen que estar alineadas exactamente. Y después está la acción de la lengua. Si quiero ser buena besadora, tengo que aprender de la** _ **mejor**_ **."-**

Hinata se preguntó si Ino quería realmente decir la mitad de las cosas ridículas que salían de su boca o si sólo las decía para provocar una reacción.

" _Nota mental: Jamás salir con_ _actores. Están chiflados_.

Regresó a la sala. **-"Tu cosa ha vuelto."-**

Ino estaba en su lado al instante, un nuevo cuenco de palomitas anidaba en su regazo.

 **-"Allá vamos."-** Dijo emocionadamente.

Cuando los presentadores pretendieron coquetear entre sí, Hinata miró con preocupación el teléfono. Toda la noche había estado medio temiendo que sonara. Estaba cada vez más nerviosa sobre hablar con Saki.

 _¿De qué hablaríamos? No nos conocemos…_

Su atención saltó a la pantalla de televisión cuando oyó el nombre de Sakura Haruno.

Un clip de Sakura montándoselo con algún tipo ocupó la pantalla entera por un momento.

 **-"Espero que ganen."-** Comentó Ino.

Hinata apartó la vista de la TV mientras el clip acababa.

 **-"¿Por qué?"-**

 **-"¡Porque Stan es** _ **sexy**_ **!"-** Ino volvió a la pantalla, preparada para tirar palomitas si Stan Voltz no ganaba el premio.

 **-"Y el ganador es… ¡Stan Voltz y Sakura Haruno!"-**

La cámara cortó a un plano de Sakura en el público, pareciendo feliz y sorprendida. Se inclinó para besar al tipo al lado de ella.

 **-"¡¿Quién** _ **diablos**_ **es ese bicho raro al que está besando?!"-** Gritó Ino, tirando puñados de palomitas. **-"** _ **Jesucristo**_ **, ¡que cara de culo!"-** Empezó a parpadear excesivamente **. -"¡Buen Dios, creo que me he quedado ciega!"-**

Hinata inclinó la cabeza al lado.

 _¿Ese es el hombre más grande que jamás ha conocido? No_ _quieras conocer al peor_.

Hizo una leve mueca.

 **-"Saki me dijo que se le parece."-** Se encontró comentando por absolutamente ninguna razón. Le gustaba decir su nombre. Saki. Era bonito.

 **-"Ya. Eso quiere."-** Contestó Ino con un resoplido. **-"Las mujeres como ella no existen en la vida real. Quiero decir, mira eso."-** Apuntó a la pantalla, donde Sakura estaba aceptando el premio. **-"¿Quién hace que vaqueros y camiseta parezcan tan sexys? ¡No es justo!"-** Llovieron palomitas frente a la televisión por un momento.

Hinata miró la imagen de Sakura Haruno en pantalla.

 _Creerías que podía hacerlo mejor que_ _el bicho raro. Eso debe decir mucho sobre su personalidad_.

 **-"Allá vamos."-** Dijo, cuando notó que el discurso de aceptación estaba a punto de comenzar **. -"Aquí es donde alardea de lo maravillosa que es."-** Se encontró inclinándose adelante con anticipación.

¿ _Anticipación_?

Conscientemente, se echó atrás.

En pantalla, Sakura miró el premio un momento. Entonces su cara se quebró con una leve sonrisa que causó que Hinata entrecerrara los ojos.

 _Vaya, parece casi humana._

 _ **-"Bueno, no hay mucho que pueda decirse tras ganar un premio como éste..."-**_ Bromeó Sakura **-** _ **"...excepto gracias. Siempre es un honor ser reconocida por ser buena besadora."-**_

Hinata miró al cielo.

 **-"¿Ves?"-**

Ino la miró rápidamente.

 **-"Creo que se llama** _ **chiste**_ **."-**

Hinata le sacó la lengua, entonces se dio cuenta que Sakura todavía estaba hablando.

 _ **-"… algo tonto recibir un premio por besar a alguien en pantalla. Como que descarté la nominación con una risa al primer momento de recibirla. Pero entonces, empecé a pensar en cómo me siento cada vez que me atrapa el romance en pantalla de otros y cómo no puedo**_ _ **esperar ese momento cuando finalmente expresen su amor. Quiero decir, es lo que todos**_ _ **buscamos, ¿verdad? Amor."-**_

Una azulada ceja se fue elevando lentamente.

 _ **-"Creo que como actores lo único que realmente podemos esperar es que, de algún modo, nuestra actuación conmueva a los espectadores de alguna forma, les motive a creer en la magia de la posibilidad y la promesa del amor. Me gustaría pretender que este premio significa que he logrado algo de ese estilo. O eso, o que muchas chicas creen que Stan Voltz era muy mono."-**_ Sakura soltó una risita. _ **-"Pero cualesquiera fueran tus razones para votar, gracias."-**_

Ino silbó mientras aplaudía.

 **-"Oh, sí, que completa bruja."-**

Hinata estaba a punto de responder…

… pero el teléfono sonó.

 **...**

Sakura paseaba por su cuarto nerviosamente mientras esperaba que alguien lo cogiese.

 _Por favor, no estés en casa._

 _Por favor, no estés en casa._

 _¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto?_

 _ **-"¿Hola?"-**_

La boca de Sakura se quedó seca.

 _¿Qué digo? Señor, sin guión soy un asco_.

 _ **-"Uh, hola."-**_ Dijo, deseando abofetearse.

 _No es demasiado tarde. Cuelga el teléfono y huye_.

 _ **-"¿E-está Hinata?"-**_ Continuó.

 _Tartamudeando. Excelente. Gran primera impresión, payasa._

 _ **-"Soy yo."-**_ Una breve pausa. _**-"¿Saki?"-**_

Sakura iba a responder, pero una voz al fondo la cortó.

 _ **-"¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Es la lesbiana?"-**_

Rosadas cejas se fruncieron juntas.

Nunca se habían referido a ella como "la lesbiana". Hubo un ruido súbito, seguido por un fuerte porrazo. Algunos gritos atenuados.

 _¿Qué diablos?_

 _ **-"Hola, ¿Saki?"-**_ Dijo una voz diferente. _**-"Soy Ino, la mejor amiga de Hinata. Está enamorada de ti. Quiere tu sexy cuer—"-**_

Otro fuerte porrazo. Seguido por lo que parecían dinosaurios chillando.

Sakura se quedó mirando el receptor un momento, antes de volverlo a poner en su oreja. Decidió sentarse para esto. A pesar de su nerviosismo, estaba ligeramente divertida.

 _Quiere mi sexy cuerpo, ¿uh? O quizá no era cuerpo. Quizá era cuer…da. No, eso no tendría sentido_.

 _ **-"Que estupenda primera impresión"-**_ Regresó la voz de Hinata. _**-"Lamento muchísimo eso. ¿Aun estás ahí?"-**_

 _ **-"Sí, estoy aquí."-**_ Le aseguró Sakura.

 _Por favor, no la dejes reconocer mi voz. Por favor, no me dejes decir algo realmente estúpido_.

 _ **-"Bueno, ¿es así cómo generalmente contestais al teléfono?"-**_

Hinata se rió.

 _ **-"Sí, damos una representación cada vez que el teléfono suena. Cada vez un poco diferente."-**_

Sakura sonrió cuando notó el rastro de un leve acento. Era tan mono.

 _Oh, Dios, tengo problemas. ¿Por qué insisto en cavarme mi propia tumba?_

 _ **\- "Oh, ¿entonces supongo que significa que no quieres mi sexy cuerpo?"-**_ Cerró los ojos mientras las palabras abandonaban su boca.

 _¿Dónde diablos está la tecla retroceso cuándo la necesitas?_

Precipitadamente, cambió de tema,

 _ **-"¿Y qué hacías? ¿Interrumpí algo?"-**_

 _ **-"Sólo viendo los Premios de Cine."-**_

 _Maldita sea. Olvidé que iba a estar viendo eso. Estúpida diferencia horaria._

 _ **-"Puedo dejarte volver a eso."-**_ Sugirió Sakura.

 _ **-"¡No!"-**_ Dijo rápidamente Hinata _ **. -"Casi han terminado."-**_

Sakura estaba a punto de desvelar el final, pero cerró la boca de golpe.

 _¿Cómo explicarías_ _que sabes eso? ¿Me pregunto si me vio?_

Necesitaba encontrar algún tipo de tema.

 _ **-"Bueno, ¿cómo están saliendo tus pinturas?"**_

 _ **-"Oh, ayer terminé una, en realidad. Eh, ¿por casualidad te gustan los ángeles?"-**_ Sakura se paralizó ante la pregunta.

 _¿Es algún tipo de código? ¿Lo sabe?_

 _ **-"¿Qué te hace preguntarte si me gustan los ángeles?"-**_

 _ **-"Tu alias."-**_

 _Uh._

 _ **-"Oh, ya. Sí, um. Me gustan los ángeles."-**_

 _Estúpida. Estúpida. Estúpida. Boba._

 _ **-"¿Por qué?"-**_

Hinata dudó un momento. Cuando habló, parecía avergonzada.

 _ **-"Te pinté algo."-**_ Admitió. _**-"Quiero enviártelo pero no tengo tu dirección."**_

 _¿Me pintó algo?_

 _ **-"Es tan dulce. Jamás nadie pintó nada para mí. Pero bueno, no tengo otros amigos que sean artistas. Aunque, incluso si los tuviera, dudo que se molestasen en pintar algo para…"-**_

 _Estoy divagando y no puedo parar._

 _ **-"… mí."-**_ Sakura se palmeó la frente varias veces. _**-"...Hola."-**_ Agregó torpemente.

 _Necesito que me disparen._

Hinata se rió, un sonido que estaba rápidamente volviéndose uno de los favoritos de Sakura.

 _ **-"¿Generalmente divagas tanto?"-**_ Preguntó divertida Hinata.

 _ **-"Sólo cuando estoy nerviosa."-**_ Se encontró admitiendo Sakura. _**-"Entonces me convierto en Súper Boba."-**_

 _Sí, bien. Asústala desde del principio._

Hinata se rió de nuevo.

 _ **-"¿Y cuales son tus poderes especiales?"-**_

 _ **-"Puedo ir de cero a sesenta palabras en un segundo."-**_ Explicó Sakura, con fingido orgullo.

 _ **-"Impresionante."-**_

 _ **-"Te enviaré mi autógrafo."-**_

 _ **-"¡Genial! Estoy segura que valdrá millones algún día."-**_

Sakura se paralizó.

 _Dita sea. ¡Di algo ingenioso!_

 _ **-"¿Te gusta el queso?"-**_ Dijo bruscamente.

 _Oh. Dios. Mio._

 _ **-"No sé."-**_ Hinata respondió. _**"¿Es esto muy importante para ti? ¿Muy querido a tu corazón? No querría ofenderte en nuestra primera conversación telefónica."-**_

Sakura se acomodó contra las almohadas en su cama y apagó la TV.

 _Condenados esos anuncios de 'Presencia el poder del queso'_.

 _ **-"Me temo que no podré proceder con esta amistad hasta que hayas contestado la pregunta."-**_

 _ **-"Ya veo."-**_ Contestó Hinata, obviamente siguiendo el juego. _**-"En ese caso, debo admitir que no soy gran aficionada al queso. En galletas, quizá. Los emparedados de queso están bien."-**_

 _ **-"Eres el rival más débil. Adiós."-**_

Hinata estaba riéndose _ **. -"Detesto ese concurso."-**_

 _ **-"¿Regis?"-**_

 _ **-"No."-**_

 _ **-"¿Alex?"-**_

 _ **-"¡Sí! Adoro Jeopardy."-**_

Sakura sonrió.

 _ **-"Entonces supongo que podemos ser amigas. ¿La Rueda de la Fortuna?"-**_

 _ **-"Por supuesto. Pero soy un asco en eso. ¿El Precio Justo?"-**_

 _ **-"Oooh, en ese soy un asco total. Sabes, nunca puedo acertar ningún precio justo. Siempre creo que son más baratos o más caros de lo que realmente son."-**_

Hinata parecía considerarlo.

 _ **-"¿Significa eso que si te envío un borrador por Navidad, pensarás que era un regalo muy caro?"-**_

 _ **-"Probablemente intentaría cambiarlo por un Ferrari."-**_ Sakura se encontró sonriendo ante el sonido de la risa de Hinata.

 _Podría escuchar su voz para siempre._

Decidió no demorar en ese pensamiento durante mucho o empezaría el pánico.

 **...**

Hinata no podía recordar la última vez que se había divertido tanto hablando por teléfono.

 _Y_ _con una completa desconocida, nada menos. Raro._

Había estado tan nerviosa por toda la idea, pero por su vida, que no podía recordar por qué.

 _Ella es tan… ¿Tan qué?… De fácil_ _conversación…_

Toda la charla le había dado sed, así que se aventuró fuera de su cuarto en busca hidratación. Ino todavía estaba en el sofá, como siempre. Levantó la vista mientras Hinata pasaba. Una ceja rubia se levantó ante el hecho que Hinata _aún_ estaba al teléfono. Pensó que mejor no comentarlo. Hinata ya le había pateado el culo esa noche, no necesitaba un bis de la actuación.

 _ **-"Bueno, ¿qué pasó con Toneri?"-**_ Estaba preguntando Saki.

Hinata se detuvo a medio paso hacia la cocina.

 _ **-"¿Toneri? Sólo lo que dije por correo. Nos peleamos. Se fue."-**_ Vaya con lo de no comentar.

Ino enmudeció la televisión.

 **-"¿Le dijiste que te pegó?"-** Exigió.

Hinata miró ferozmente a Ino e hizo todo tipo de gestos de "cierra la bocaza", ninguno de ellos detuvo a Ino.

Al teléfono, Hinata oyó.

 _ **"¿Qué fue eso?"**_

 _ **-"Nada"-**_ Le dijo a Saki. _**-"Ino está haciendo otra vez el tonto."-**_

Le lanzó una mirada significativa en dirección de Ino. Lo que fue fácil de cumplir, viendo como Ino estaba ahora directamente delante de ella.

Sin aviso, Ino agarró al receptor y le volvió la espalda a Hinata.

 _ **-"Toneri le pegó. La abofeteó y entonces se fue."**_

Ino le devolvió el teléfono a Hinata y frunció el ceño.

 **-"No me mires así. No es saludable para ti protegerle."-** Se giró sobre sus talones y volvió a su trono.

Hinata suspiró.

 _ **-"¡¿Él qué?!"-**_ __Saki parecía realmente mosqueada.

 _Ino morirá_.

 _ **-"Ambos perdimos el temperamento"**_ explicó _ **. "No es algo que tuviera el hábito de hacer ni nada. Fue sólo una mala situación."**_

 _ **-"¿Estás bien?"**_

Hinata se encontró sonriendo.

 _Es tan dulce_.

 _ **-"Sí, estoy perfectamente. Ningún daño permanente. Sólo me alegra que haya acabado."-**_ Inspeccionó el contenido de su refrigerador a la vez que buscaba en su mente algo que decir. Al final, se decidió por zumo de uva. Pero aún necesitaba cambiar de tema _ **. -"Bueno, dime cómo es trabajar en un set de cine."-**_

Saki pareció vacilar.

 _ **-"¿Qué quieres saber?"-**_ Preguntó finalmente.

 _ **-"Lo que sea."-**_ Contestó Hinata. _**-"¿Cómo es tu día normal?."-**_

De nuevo esa rara pausa.

Hinata frunció levemente el ceño mientras volvía a su cuarto, vaso de zumo en mano.

 _¿Qué escondes, Saki?_

 _ **-"Bueno, llego al set."-**_ Empezó Saki _ **. -"Y entonces paso por todo el rollo de maquillaje—"-**_

Hinata se animó.

 _ **-"¿Así que sales en la película?"-**_

Otra vez la pausa.

 _ **-"Sí, algo así. Es una parte muy pequeña. Como un extra."-**_

 _ **-"¡Es tan guay! ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Cuándo se estrena?"-**_

Hinata estaba tan entusiasmada que se echó zumo en la camisa.

 _Maldita sea_.

Intentó limpiarlo pero iba a dejar mancha. Buena cosa que fuera una camisa vieja.

 _ **-"Se llama… uh."-**_ Saki hizo una pausa. _ **-"Se llama Summer's Diary."-**_

 _ **-"Parece interesante."-**_ Dijo Hinata, acomodándose en la cama. _**-"¿De qué va?"-**_

 _ **-"Es sobre, um, esta chica llamada Summer. Y tiene este diario. Y estos robots lo roban. Así que tiene que recobrarlo."-**_

 _Debe ser una de esas raras pelis indie_. Decidió Hinata.

 _ **-"¿Y cual es tu parte?"-**_

 _ **-"Soy una de los alienígenas del fondo. Ya sabes, como, en una multitud."-**_

 _ **-"¿Alienígenas ?"-**_

Pausa.

 _ **-"Sí. Alienígenas… robots. Robots alienígenas."-**_

Hinata lo sopesó. Los robots alienígenas podían ser chulos…

 _ **-"Bueno, ¿Por qué quieren el diario de Summer?"-**_ Quizá había algún tipo de retorcido argumento. Esos le gustaban. Como los del _Mystery Science Theater 3000_. Esa era una buena serie. Pero esperaba que la película de Saki no terminara allí. No importa que la serie hubiese acabado.

 _ **-"Bueno… Summer pues tiene todo este equipo para comunicarse con el espacio. Y de algún modo logra entender todas las señales alienígenas. Y apunta todas las conversaciones y cosas que oye en el diario. Pero este día, oye esta conversación top secreta entre estos dos robots alienígenas. Y ellos se enteran. Así que van a por ella y roban su diario. Pero, sabes, ella lo quiere de vuelta porque metió cosas personales ahí…"-**_

 _ **-"¿Como los chicos que le gustan?"-**_ Preguntó Hinata y sonrió.

 _ **-"Uh, sí."-**_ Verificó Saki. _**-"Está colada por este tipo llamado Bobby Taylor y tiene toda clase de historias vergonzosas."-**_

Hinata empezó a reírse.

 _ **-"Parece una película horrible."-**_

Saki también se rió.

 _ **-"Lo es. La peor de las películas."-**_

 _ **-"No puedo esperar a verla."-**_ Contestó Hinata. Y realmente no podía. Probablemente la añadiría a su lista de favoritas sólo porque Saki estaba en ella. Miró rápidamente la hora y jadeó ligeramente con sorpresa. Llevaban dos horas al teléfono. _**-"Esta llamada va a costarte una fortuna."-**_

 _ **-"Ah, eso no importa."-**_

 _ **-"Realmente espero que no estés planeando hacerte rica mediante Summer's Diary."-**_ Le chinchó.

Saki empezó a reírse.

 _ **-"¡No es cortés!"-**_

 _ **-"Quizá pueda enviarte esos $15.000. Creo que vas a necesitarlos si adquieres el hábito hacer llamadas de larga distancia todo el tiempo."-**_

Y el silencio regresó.

 _Raro. Cada vez que menciono su trabajo o el dinero se pone toda incómoda. Realmente espero que no sea narcotraficante o algo así._

 _ **-"Estoy bastante segura que puedo arreglármelas."-**_ Respondió finalmente Saki. _**-"Además, mereces ese dinero. Tus pinturas son hermosas."-**_

Hinata se ruborizó ligeramente.

 _ **-"Gracias. Mañana empezaré esa colección que deseabas."-**_

 _ **-"Sin presiones."-**_ Contestó Saki. _**-"Tómate tu tiempo… pero date prisa."-**_

Sonrió, de repente sin saber qué decir.

 _ **-"Probablemente debiera dejarte ir."-**_ Dijo Saki de repente y Hinata se encontró sintiéndose… ¿defraudada? _**-"Es tarde ahí."-**_

Hinata estaba a punto de discutir que medianoche no era en absoluto tarde, pero entonces se dio cuenta que Saki probablemente sólo estaba buscando una manera educada de dejar el teléfono.

 _ **-"De acuerdo. Oh, sobre tu dirección…"-**_

 _ **-"Te la mandaré por correo-e."-**_ Respondió Saki. _**-"Me encantan las sorpresas."-**_

Hinata sonrió de nuevo. Había estado sonriendo tanto que su mandíbula estaba empezando a dolerle.

 _ **-"Me alegra que llamases."-**_

 _ **-"¿Sí?"-**_

La sonrisa de Hinata se volvió aún más amplia ante la pregunta.

Saki sonaba tan…

 _¿Mona?_

 _Eso no podía ser correcto_.

 _ **-"Sí, me alegra. Quizá la próxima vez te llame yo."-**_

 _ **-"Trato."-**_ Hubo una leve pausa, seguida por. _**-"Bueno, buenas noches."-**_

 _ **-"Buenas noches."-**_ Contestó Hinata. Y esperó unos momentos el clic al otro extremo. Frunció levemente el ceño cuando no lo oyó. _ **-"¿Todavía ahí?"-**_

 _ **-"¿Uh? Oh. Lo siento."-**_ Saki se rió nerviosamente. _**-"Ya me voy. Uh, adiós."-**_

Hinata sonrió mientras el teléfono se cortaba. Se quedó mirando el receptor por un momento.

 _Vale, quizá mona es la palabra…_

 **...**

 **-"Soy la mayor boba que** _ **existe**_ **."-** Gritó Sakura, golpeando la cabeza contra el brazo del sofá.

 **-"Eso podría habértelo dicho yo."-** Respondió ausentemente Naruto, su atención en la pantalla de su portátil. Había estado mirando fijamente la cosa desde que llegó, para gran desazón de Sakura. Estaba a punto de tirarlo por la ventana. Siempre podría comprarle uno nuevo después.

Sakura le miró **.**

 **-"¿No se supone que los mejores amigos son comprensivos? ¿No debieras estar consolándome en lugar de insultándome?"-**

 **-"La chica y su mejor amigo gay hacen ese tipo de cosas."-** Naruto la informó. **-"Mi trabajo es estrictamente insultarte y animarte a que te des un revolcón."-**

 **-"Bueno, ¿podrías fingir ser gay por un segundo?"-**

Naruto levantó la vista y sonrió, desarrollando un súbito ceceo.

 **-"Pero por supuesto, cielo."-** Agitó las pestañas. **-"Querida, la camisa que llevas. ¿Qué color es? ¿Beige?"-**

 **-"Muy mono, Gran Gay Naruto. Necesito tu ayuda."-**

Él gimió.

 **-"Quiero que me hagas una película sobre robots alienígenas y necesito que me hagas extra."-**

Naruto parpadeó.

 **-"Homo dice, ¿qué?"-**

 **-"Naruto."-** Gimoteó Sakura, golpeando su cabeza de nuevo. **-"Soy una payasa."-**

 **-"A-já."-**

 **-"Le dije que era extra en esta película llamada** _ **Summer's Diary**_ **sobre estos robots alienígenas que roban el diario de esta chica porque sabe hablar alienígena y así que tiene que recobrarlo para no averigüen que está coladísima por Bobby Taylor."-** Inspiró tras terminar su pequeño maratón verbal.

Naruto se le quedó mirando silenciosamente. Entonces empezó a reírse histéricamente.

Sakura soltó un gemido y se desplomó en el sofá. Verossa se enjugó invisibles lágrimas y puso su risa bajo control.

 **-"¿Con** _ **eso**_ **has salido? ¿Y te atreves a burlarte de mi película de la manzana?"-**

Sakura asintió torpemente, cubriéndose la cara con las manos.

 **-"Y tú… ¿quieres** _ **filmar**_ **eso?"-** Preguntó Naruto.

 **-"¡Bueno, necesito pruebas!"-** Expresó Sakura.

 **."Has perdido la cabeza."-** Declaró Naruto. Agitó la cabeza y devolvió su atención al ordenador.

Sakura lo miró. Parecía tan entretenido **.**

 **-"¿Qué estás haciendo?"-** Exigió, con impaciencia.

Naruto se rió disimuladamente.

 **-"Hoy hice el mayor de los descubrimientos."-**

 **-"¿Porno en Internet?"-** Adivinó Sakura.

 **-"Mejor."-** Contestó, un brillo perverso en sus ojos. **-"Fanfic de** _ **Guardian**_ **."-**

Sakura miró al cielo.

 **-"Ni siquiera te gusta la serie, ¿por qué te importan las historias de los fans?"-**

A veces, Naruto no tenía la menor lógica.

Él la miró.

 **-"En realidad nunca has leído ninguno, ¿verdad?"-**

 **-"No, pero sé lo esencial."-** Dijo, un poco a la defensiva. **-"Hacen sus propios episodios y esas cosas. Que emocionante."-**

Naruto se aclaró la garganta y regresó a la historia que estaba leyendo. Empezó a leer en voz alta **.**

 **"** _ **'**_ **Y Kiara dejó deslizar despacio el resto de su túnica, dejándola desnuda. Sus grandes y relucientes pechos—** _ **'**_ **"-**

 **-"¡¿Qué?!"-** Sakura eliminó el espacio entre ellos y empezó a leer por encima de su hombro.

 **-"¿Qué diablos es eso?"-**

 **-"Ficción de fans."-** Contestó Naruto inocentemente. **-"He encontrado tantas cosas interesantes sobre ti. ¿Tienes realmente un tatuaje de Colega Jesús en el culo?"-**

Sakura se sentía ultrajada.

 **-"¿Tatuaje? ¿Escribieron a Kiara con** _ **tatuaje**_ **? ¡Es una ángel!"-**

Naruto asintió **.**

 **-"Una cachonda al parecer."-**

Sakura agarró el portátil y empezó a leer, su cara contorsionándose en diferentes expresiones diferentes mientras leía.

 **-"Es simplemente repugnante."-**

Naruto estaba más que divertido.

 **-"Bueno, ¿realmente tienes orgasmos múltiples?"-**

Sakura le miró fieramente.

 **-"No lo sabría."-**

Naruto resopló en contestación.

 **-"Yaaaa."-** Le guiñó y le dio un ligero codazo.

Sakura lo miró inexpresivamente. Entonces frunció el ceño mientras la comprensión entraba en su aturdida consciencia **.**

 **-"** _ **No**_ **voy a discutir** _ **eso**_ **contigo."-**

 **-"Oh, ¿así que los tienes?"-** Preguntó Naruto con curiosidad. Se dio la vuelta en el sofá para encararla directamente. **-"Puedes decírmelo. Ambos somos adultos."-**

Sakura le ignoró regresando a la pantalla. Empezó a mirar las otras historias listadas.

 **-"Bueno, ¿es todo como esto? ¿Sexual?"-**

 **-"Sólo los interesantes."-** La estudió calladamente por un momento **. -"Hay lésbicos, si estás interesada."-**

Sakura levantó la vista en seguida.

 **-"¿Qué dices?"-**

 **-"Algunos parecen pensar que Kiara hace una buena amante lesbiana."-** Se encogió de hombros y sonrió **. -"Es una ángel muy pícara."-**

Sakura le devolvió el ordenador a su dueño **.**

 **-"Me asusta que pases así tu tiempo libre."-**

La cara de Naruto se animó y empezó a reírse.

 **-"¡Oh, si voy a escribir uno!"-**

 **-"No, ni hablar."-** Sakura insistió.

 _No lo haría… ¿lo haría? Oh, Dios._

Naruto se toqueteó la barbilla pensativamente **.**

 **-"Veamos, ¿con quién puede tener sexo Kiara?. Ooh, ¿una sexy artista de Nueva York, quizás?"-**

 **-"Eres un individuo enfermo y retorcido."-**

 **\- "Gracias."-** Contestó Naruto, una sonrisa taimada y definitivamente espeluznante asomando en las comisuras de sus labios.

Sakura casi podía imaginar los cuernos saliendo de su cráneo. Apartó el ordenador.

 **-"Bueno, aparte de inventar un ridículo argumento, ¿de qué hablasteis tú y Hinata?"-**

 _¿De qué hablamos?._ Se preguntó Sakura, todo pensamiento de pervertido fanfic disipándose en la nada.

 **-"De qué** _ **no**_ **hablamos."-** Contestó. **-"Creí que sería raro y embarazoso hablar con ella por teléfono. Y supongo que estaba un poco nerviosa al principio, pero es tan fácil hablar con ella. Bromeamos como si nos conociéramos de siempre."-**

Naruto asintió, fingiendo sopesar largo y tendido lo que estaba a punto de decir a continuación.

 **-"¿Y cómo te hace sentir eso?"-**

Sakura entrecerró los ojos.

 **-"¿Es esa tu nueva pregunta favorita?"-**

 **\- "Bueno, realmente nunca la contestaste."-** Respondió Naruto, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente. **-"Dime cómo te sientes de verdad y dejaré de ser un incordio al respecto."-**

 _¿Cómo me siento? Lo hace parecer una simple petición_.

 **-"No sé lo qué siento, Naruto."** Le dijo **. -"Hay una parte de mí que está toda aturdida y feliz. Quiero decir, básicamente eres la única persona a la que siquiera hablo. Es agradable tener a alguien más… Por otro lado, está mi conciencia haciendo sonar sirenas de aviso en mi cerebro a todas horas. No quiero mentirle."-** Añadió suavemente.

 **-"Te has metido sola en todas unas arenas movedizas."-** Dijo Naruto, agitando la cabeza **. -"Sólo va a empeorar si sigues mintiéndole."-**

 **-"Pero no puedo decirle la verdad."-** Discutió Sakura. **-"Todo cambiará… no me verá igual."-**

 **-"Entonces quizá sólo tendrás que demostrar que eres igual."-** Sugirió Naruto.

Las cejas de Sakura se fruncieron **.**

 **-"¿Cómo?"-**

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

 **-"No lo sé. No soy don Sabelotodo. Sólo doy sugerencias a voleo y rezo que les saques sentido. Haz algún tipo de integración."-**

 _¿Integración? Agh. Esto de las mujeres es demasiado complicado. Tuve la idea acertada quedándome soltera todos estos años._

Frunció el ceño ligeramente.

 _No que ahora no lo esté_.

Decidió darle a esto más pensamiento después. Mucho después.

 **-"Realmente no vas a escribir fanfic de** _ **Guardian**_ **, ¿verdad?"-**

Naruto simplemente sonrió.

 _Mi vida no es posible que empeore._

########################################################################

 **N/A: Y al fin después de siglos autualizo me disculpo por eso hehehe. Pero este es el capituo más largo que eh escrito hasta ahora y espero que lo disfruten. ¿Qué lees parecio?, Al fin aparecio Toneri, esperaron lo que hizo o solo soy yo y me gustaría que sufriera mucho.**

 **La autora leía un manga Shoujo y tarareaba frente de una hoguera en una cueva, dormitando y aun atado se encontraba Sasori después de repetir su frase que ya iba tarde más de cincuenta veces decidio que por primera vez lo haría, llegaría tarde, ademas de que la castaña estaba más loca que una cabra y ya no gastaría más su sexy voz en ella, ademas no lo admitiria en voz alta pero esto -apesar de estar atado- era mejor que estar aguantando a Deidara y a Tobi.**

 **Hinata por su parte solo estaba sentada viendo como la lluvia caía fuera de la cueva llevaban días en esa cueva y estaba aburrida, Sakura aun no iba a rescatarla y estar sola con Sasori y la autora le estaba pegando lo sicopata y su imaginación la estaba llevando a pensar como haría pagar a la rosada por meterla en aquel problema o y vaya que la haría sufrir, mucho. Salio de su imaginacón al escuchar teclas de una computadora volteo y vio a entretenida a la autora escribiendo algo con una sonrisa perversa y reia silenciosamente como maniatica.**

 **Hinata decidio que era momento de dormir o se le pegaría más lo maniatica.**

 **En el bosque en una tienda de campaña se encontraba una rosada durmiendo apierna suelta mientras un rastro de baba salia por su boca sin saber que cierta peliazulina esta pensando en diversas formas de hacerla sufrir, cuando despertara tendria la nesecidad de ir a buscar a Toneri y torturarlo hasta que estuviera sadisfecha.**

 **Regresando a la cueva la autora leía un fanfic de lo más gracioso pero trataba de hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a Sasori y Hinata que dormian acurrucados .**

 _ **-Por favor comenten -**_ **Susurro en voz baja la autora -...** _ **y sigan votando por quien seria el personaje para darle celos a Hinata-san...-**_ **Se puso de piey empezo a tomar fotos del pelirrojo y la peliazulina-** _ **Esto sera muy bueno para chantaje. Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo**_

 **Matta ne... XD (22/09/15)**

 **(B.G.R.R)**


	8. Capítulo 8

**El lado ciego del amor**

 **"Historia de Sakura Haruno, una actriz famosa patea traseros pero con un lado más melancólico cuando esta fuera de escena y de Hinata Hyuuga, una joven artista que aspira a ser una gran pintora. Las dos viven en escenarios completamente distintos, sus vidas son totalmente incompatibles, no tienen nada en común excepto una cosa, el internet." YURI SakuHina**

 **Esta historia no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a Ingrid Díaz, esta es una adaptación de su historia original a los personajes de Naruto .**

 **Solo me pertenece el tiempo de la adaptacion y una que otra frase, para que los personajes se parescan un poco a los de Naruto, pero no mucho para no salirse del contexto ;).**

 **Espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews para que se de a conocer .**

 **-"SakuHina"-...** Dialogo de personaje

 _SakuHina..._ Pensamientos

SakuHina...Acciones

 _ **SakuHina...**_ Correos o chat

 _ **-"SakuHina"-**_... Llamadas telefonicas

 **...** Cambio de perspectiva de personaje.

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c*...** Separación para correos.

 **Capitulo 8...**

 **...**

 **-"Tengo tu nuevo calendario de publicidad."-** Anunció Tenten, su distintivo portapapeles bajo el brazo. Se apoyó contra la barra de maquillaje y esperó que la actriz respondiese.

Sakura bostezó mientras su maquilladora terminaba de ponerla hermosa y angelical.

 **-"Dime que es una hoja en blanco."-** Dijo de plano, mirando directo a su reflejo. Siempre le asombraba cómo un poco de maquillaje podía transformarla en semejante criatura inocente y sin pretensiones. Criatura inocente y sin pretensiones que estaba a punto de tener sexo por primera vez.

 _Tengo tan pocas ganas de rodar esta escena._

 **-"Lo siento."-** Se disculpó Tenten, repasando las páginas. **-"He de decir que estás comprometida hasta que** _ **Guardian**_ **se empiece a rodar de nuevo. Y entonces estás comprometida otra vez de nuevo."-**

Sakura masculló por lo bajo. Esta mañana no estaba de buen humor. Apenas había dormido. No con pensamientos asesinos recorriéndole la mente toda la noche. No estaba completamente segura cómo se ocuparía de matar a Toneri, pero estaba segura que no pasaría mucho tiempo en la cárcel por ello.

 _O.J_ _. se libró. Y soy mucho más mona que él._

Después estaba el problema de la película. Estaba desgarrada en toda clase de direcciones sobre ese problema en particular. Leyó el guión y se dio cuenta, tras acabarlo, que no debió hacerlo. Porque ahora deseaba el papel.

 _Dita sea. Sí que podría bordar ese personaje_.

 **-"Totalmente."-** Añadió en voz alta, para gran confusión de los que la rodeaban. **-"¿Hemos acabado aquí?"-** Le soltó a la maquillista cuyo nombre nunca pillaba.

 **-"Acabado."-**

Sakura bajó de la silla y empezó a caminar hacia el set, absolutamente consciente que Tenten seguía su estela **. -"No quiero hacer esta siguiente escena."-** Se encontró admitiendo cuando su ayudante se puso a su altura.

Tenten miró a la actriz y se encogió de hombros desvalidamente.

 **-"Al menos Kiba es… ¿mono?"-** Le ofreció.

Sakura pensó que mejor no comentarlo.

 **-"¿Después irás a la fiesta del casting?"-** Tenten preguntó vacilantemente.

 **-"Aún no estoy segura."-** Contestó Sakura.

 _Depende si logro pasar esta escena sin tener un ataque de cólera._

Alcanzó su destino un momento después y encontró a Kiba ya allí, hablando con Shizune. El resto del equipo corría alrededor, preparando la iluminación para la escena. Sakura miró lo que iba a ser el apartamento de Cody. Nada excepcional. Sofa, centro de entretenimientos, cocina, etcétera. El siguiente set era la alcoba de Cody.

 _La escena de mi defunción._

 **-"Sakura."-** Saludó Shizune. **-"¿Vienes un segundo?"-**

Sakura se acercó a la director, asintiéndole brevemente a Kiba. No pudo enfrentar su mirada realmente. Aunque había hecho esto antes, cada vez parecía ponerla más nerviosa que la última. Quizá era el hecho que _realmente_ nunca lo había hecho antes.

 _Supongo que por eso lo llaman actuar._

Concentró su atención en Shizune y durante los siguientes veinte minutos revisó los últimos detalles de la escena. Marcas, recorrido y así en adelante.

 **-"Ya llegó, chicos."-** Dijo Shizune, sonriendo un poco tristemente. **-"Último día de rodaje."-**

Sakura se miró el traje. Era extraño interpretar a Kiara sin alas.

 _Supongo que tendré que acostumbrarme. Ahora soy humana._

Se detuvo mientras se corregía.

 _Ahora es humana_.

Llevaba tanto interpretando el personaje que a veces olvidaba quién era quién.

 _Estoy segura que tienen médicos para este tipo de cosas._

 **-"¡A sus puestos!"-** Gritó Shizune.

Sakura fue detrás de la puerta de atrezzo del apartamento de Cody. Tomó profundas inspiraciones.

 _Besarle. Ir a la alcoba. Fingir orgasmo. Puedo hacerlo._

De repente fue bañada en luz.

 **-"Rodando."-**

 _Allá vamos_.

Sakura aclaró a su mente de todo pensamiento personal. Ahora era Kiara quien estaba allí. No había cámaras, ni director…

 **-"Acción."-**

Kiara llamó a la puerta, vacilantemente. Una vez. Entonces dos veces. Estaba nerviosa. Miraba fijamente la puerta como si temiese alejar la mirada. Se abrió para revelar un sorprendido Cody.

 **-"¿K-Kiara?"-** Tartamudeó, abriendo más la puerta.

La ex ángel entró en el apartamento, mirando alrededor sin realmente ver nada. Estaba demasiado asustada para notar detalles en particular. Todo lo que importaban era que había regresado. Bajó la mirada, dejando que su cabello suelto ocultase parte de su cara. Aún no estaba acostumbrada a no tenerlo en una trenza. Despacio, lo apartó y miró a su amor.

 **-"¿Sorprendido?"-** Preguntó.

 **-"Creí que estabas…"-** Dejó que la frase se perdiese, incapaz de pronunciar la palabra.

Kiara sonrió, los ojos esmeraldas brillando. Se acercó a él y le pasó un dedo por la mejilla.

 **-"No podía morir. Era ángel."-** Dijo, esperando que captase el trasfondo cargado de las palabras.

Los ojos de Cody se agrandaron mientras la miraba.

 **-"¿Eras?"-**

Kiara giró alrededor **. -"Sin alas, ¿ves?"-** Se rió nerviosamente y corrió a abrazarle. En cuanto sintió su cuerpo contra suyo cerró los ojos. **-"He esperado tanto para tocarte."-** Los brazos de Cody envolvieron su esbelto cuerpo.

 **-"No pensé que te volvería a ver jamás. Para agradecerte el—"-**

Sakura se obligó a permanecer en personaje pero, siempre que alguien la tocaba, tenía problemas manteniendo la concentración.

Especialmente cuando estaba involucrado besar. Y estaba a punto de estar involucrado justo… ahora. Sakura movió la cara, acercando sus labios a los de Kiba.

Pensamientos de Hinata se filtraron en su mente. Sintió apresurarse su corazón cuando imaginó que era Hinata a quien estaba a punto de besar. Sintió cálido aliento contra sus labios y gimió.

 _¿Gimió?_

 **-"¡Corten!"-**

Sakura se echó atrás, completamente sobresaltada. Sintió un sonrojo subir por su cuello.

 _Eso no acaba de pasar_.

Podía oír riéndose a miembros del equipo. Shizune se aclaró la garganta en alguna parte de la oscuridad más allá de las luces luminosas. Y entonces se puso a la vista, una expresión confusa en su cara.

 **-"Sakura, mientras aprecio tu entusiasmo besando a Kiba, creo que funcionaría mejor que si esperaras hasta que estés realmente besándole para, ya sabes, gemir."** Shizune le guiñó y entonces desapareció en la manta de oscuridad que separaba fantasía de realidad.

Maquillaje se apresuró detrás de Shizune a eliminar cualquier señal de humillación de la cara de Sakura. La actriz no podía recordar la última vez que se había sentido tan avergonzada. La presumida mirada en la cara de Kiba no estaba ayudando nada.

 _Jamás voy a borrar esto_ , pensó lastimeramente.

 **...**

 **-"¿Simplemente te lo** _ **dio**_ **?"-** Neji preguntó incrédulamente, mirando fijamente el cheque en su mano.

Hinata asintió desde su sitio en el sofá. Había decidido conseguir una tercera opinión, mientras intentaba no fijarse en el hecho de que parecía incapaz de tomar decisiones por su cuenta.

 _Probablemente deba trabajar en eso. ¡Pero esto es gordo!_

Fijó atribulados ojos en los de su hermano.

 **-"¿Qué debo hacer?"-**

 **-"¿Bromeas?"-** Preguntó Neji **. -"¡Quédatelo! ¿Sabes qué podrías hacer con todo este dinero?"-**

Varias cosas cruzaron la mente de Hinata.

 **-"No sé, Neji-nii. Todos siguen diciéndome que tome el dinero, pero… me parece raro."-**

Neji se sentó en el sofá al lado de su hermana y le devolvió el cheque.

 **-"Escucha, Hinata, son negocios. Te compró algo. Dijiste quince, te dio quince. Hay necesidad de sentirse culpable. No habría pagado esta cantidad de dinero si no creyese que lo valía."-**

Hinata se mordisqueó nerviosamente el labio. Tenía sentido. Aún así, parecía… tan extraño.

 **-"Supongo que puedo abrir una cuenta en el banco."-** Concedió. **-"Guárdalo allí para emergencias. O, sabes, regalarlo a caridad. Es lo que debería hacer, ¿verdad? ¿Regalarlo? Me parece tan mal quedármelo."-**

 **-"No vas a llegar a ninguna parte con esa actitud."-** La reprendió juguetonamente Neji . **-"No en Nueva York." -** Se detuvo a pensarlo **. -"Dijiste que Ino iba a buscarse un segundo trabajo porque no podía pagar la renta. Quizá puedas emplear el dinero en ayudarla para que pueda concentrarse en su carrera de actriz, en lugar de pasar todo el tiempo haciendo café."-**

Hinata se animó por la sugerencia.

 _¿Por qué no pensé en eso?_

 **-"Neji-nii, ¡es brillante!"-** Abrazó a su hermano. **-"Puedo pagar la renta de medio año y entonces podrá ir a todas las audiciones que quiera y no tener que preocuparse de nada."-**

Neji sonrió.

 **-"Y puedes conseguir materiales artísticos."-** Agregó **. -"Y ahora no tienes que buscarte un trabajo de verano. Hana y papá no tendrán que preocuparse por un tiempo de tu renta."-** Se detuvo mientras miraba abajo. **-"Debes decírselo, Hinata. Estarán tan orgullosos de ti."-**

Hinata frunció el ceño por el súbito cambio de humor de su hermano y su corazón se rompió ante el pensamiento de Neji dolido.

 **-"¿Has hablado con ellos?"-**

 **-"Intenté llamar."-** Contestó tristemente **. -"Siempre cuelgan."-**

Hinata suspiró y descansó la cabeza en su ancho hombro.

 **-"Desearía poder convencerles."-**

Neji la abrazó.

 **-"Gracias, Hinata"-** Dijo cálidamente **. -"No sabes cuánto significa para mí tener tu apoyo."-**

Hinata sonrió.

 **-"Y siempre lo tendrás"-** Prometió. Se enderezó y miró el cheque. **-"¿Quieres venir al banco conmigo?"-**

 **-"Será un honor."-** Neji se puso de pie y le ofreció su mano a Hinata para ayudarla a incorporarse.

 **-"Eh, quizá podemos salir de compras."-** Hinata sugirió emocionadamente. No podía recordar la última vez que había ido de veras de tiendas. La extravagancia de traje de graduación no contaba. Ésa era pura tortura disfrazada como compra para atraer inocentes.

 **-"¿Dijo alguien ir de compras?"-** Sasuke entró en la cocina, pareciendo un crio el Día de Navidad.

Hinata le sonrió al novio de su hermano. Era demasiado mono para expresarlo. Interpretaba el papel de machote realmente bien hasta alguien decía palabras clave como _comprar_ o _Madonna_ , entonces se transformaba en Jack McFarland.

 **-"¿Interesado?"-** Preguntó Hinata casualmente.

Sasuke fue y puso un brazo sobre el hombro de Hinata.

 **-"¿Mencioné cuánto** _ **adoro**_ **ir de compras?"-** Preguntó. **-"Porque adoro completamente ir de compras. ¿Qué necesitas? Seguro que conozco el sitio. ¡O! ¡Podíamos ir a todos!"-**

Hinata miró a Neji, que se encogió de hombros.

 **-"Bueno, tengo a-alguien…"-** Tuvo la perturbadora sensación de que iba a empezar a balbucear. **-"Y estoy planeando enviar este paquete con… cosas. Y deseaba conseguir más… uh, cosas. Para el paquete."-** Cerró la boca para detener el ataque de bobería que, indudablemente, iba a salir de sus labios si seguía hablando.

Neji y Sasuke intercambiaron miradas **.**

 **-"¿Y este 'alguien' tiene nombre?."-** Sasuke inquirió. **-"¿Es guapo?"-** Le guiñó a Neji. **-"No es que me importe."-**

Hinata se rió.

 **-"Es una chica. Su nombre es Saki."-** Miró a Neji **. "Es la que me envió ese correo sobre mi pintura."-**

Neji arqueó un frente.

 **-"¿Y qué tipo de 'cosas' quieres conseguirle?"-**

 **-"No lo sé."-** Dijo Hinata, de repente avergonzada. Esto salió de la nada. No esperaba sugerir ir de compras.

 _¿Y de qué 'cosas' estoy hablando?_

Sasuke se encogió de hombros y agarró la mano de Hinata, liderandola a la puerta delantera.

 **-"Déjamelo todo. Le encontraré a tu amiga** _ **montones**_ **de cosas."-**

Hinata sonrió.

 _Será divertido_.

 **...**

De algún modo pasó por las primeras partes de la escena. No había habido más incidentes con el beso. Ahora venía lo difícil de veras. Ante todo, Kiara no sería lo bastante pelandusca para meterse en la cama con un tipo a los dos segundos de volverse humana. Una ángel debiera saberlo mejor. Y segundo, todo este ángulo ángel-vuelta-humana no estaba funcionando para Sakura.

 _Quizá gane un Golden Globe o algo parecido por mi acertado_ _retrato de una ángel cachonda._

 **-"¡A sus puestos!"-** Gritó Shizune.

Sakura entró en personaje mientras estaba al pie de la cama de atrezzo. Kiba le había estado lanzando irritantes miradas desde el incidente del gemido y Sakura iba a tener que patearle el culo si la seguía mirando así de lascivamente. Por suerte, cuando Shizune gritó. **-"Acción."-** era Cody el que estaba delante de ella.

 **-"¿Estás segura que quieres hacer esto?"-** Preguntó Cody, vacilación y deseo batallando en su mente **. -"Podemos esperar…"-**

Kiara se desabotonó la camisa lentamente.

 **-"** _ **Hemos**_ **esperado..."-** Dijo despacio **. -"Demasiado."-**

Cody deglutió y eliminó la distancia entre ellos, tomando el trabajo de quitar la camisa. Sus labios reclamaron los de Kiara en un beso abrasador.

Sakura intentó desconectar de todo. Intentó pensar en flores bonitas, o estrofas de poesía, o bellos ocasos. Lo que fuera para apartar su mente del hecho que estaba progresivamente más desnuda a cada momento y que había más que demasiados ojos enfocados en su dirección. Por no mencionar cámaras.

Esperó hasta que estaban en la cama para alcanzar la camisa de Cody. Y una vez estaban bajo los cobertores, Sakura se relajó ligeramente. Ahora no se sentía tan expuesta.

 _Vale,esto casi ha terminado. Gemir mucho. Fingir orgasmo. Sin problema. Pensaré en Hinata, funcionó fenomenalmente la última vez._

Los labios de Kiba pellizcaban su garganta mientras se ponía encima de ella.

 **-"Se supone que has de decir mi nombre."-** Le susurró Kiba en la oreja.

 _Oh, cierto._

 **-"Oh, Hina…"-** Gimió.

Entonces se paralizó.

Como hizo Kiba.

 _¡Joder!_

 **-"¡Corten!"-**

Kiba se quitó de encima y ambos se volvieron a la director que se acercaba.

 **-"Sakura, el nombre del personaje es Cody, no Hi-no sé qué."-** Le recordó Shizune.

 **-"Oh, cierto."-** Se disculpó Sakura, preguntándose si había un agujero al que pudiera arrastrarse y esconderse hasta que pasara todo este bochorno.

Kiba sonrió afectadamente.

 **-"Bueno, ¿quién es este Hina?"-** Le chinchó, poniéndose de nuevo encima de ella. **-"¿Novio?"-**

Sakura gruñó y cerró los ojos. Decidió que pensar en Hinata y actuar no iban juntos para nada. De ahora en adelante se concentraría en "Fernando Croa."

Definitivamente ningún gemido inesperado o nombre bochornoso ocurrirían entonces.

 **...**

Hinata miró la mesa de la cocina y los artículos encima. Había sido un muy largo, aunque productivo día. Había abierto una cuenta en el banco, había ido de compras con Sasuke y Neji, y había conseguido regalos en cantidad. Quince mil dólares le parecían más como un millón a Hinata. No podía recordar tener tanto dinero jamás a la vez. Por suerte, Neji había logrado refrenarla.

Puso todos los objetos cuidadosamente en la caja, comprobando que la pintura estaba segura dentro del plástico de burbujas.

 **-"Espero que le gusten."-** Se dijo. Como ocurrencia tardía, había decidido añadir una foto de ella. Pero no podía decidir entre una de ella sola o una de ella y Toneri. Al final metió ambas en la caja y lo precintó todo.

Como prometió, Saki le mandó antes la dirección de su casa, así que Hinata copió la información en la caja marrón con un rotulador negro permanente.

 **-"Ooh, un paquete."-** Dijo Ino, entrando en la cocina. **-"¿De quién es? ¿Es de esa señora rica?"-**

Hinata sonrió.

 **-"No, es para Saki"-** Contestó. **-"Estoy enviándole esa pintura. Y otras cosas." -**

Ino se acercó a la mesa de cocina y miró la caja críticamente.

 **-"¿Qué tipo de cosas?"-** Intentó alzarla. **-"Es pesada."-**

 **-"Sólo cosas."-** Contestó Hinata informalmente **. -"Cosas que mencionó le gustaban y cosas que pensé le gustarían."-**

 **-"Y, uh, ¿por qué exactamente estás haciendo esto?"-** Ino se cruzó de brazos y se apoyó contra la mesa, los ojos azules se entrecerraron levemente.

 **-"Es mi amiga."-** Hinata contestó fácilmente. **-"Me gusta conseguir cosas para mis amigos."-**

 **-"¿Entonces qué me conseguiste?"-** Exigió Ino. **-"¿O he sido reemplazada?"-**

Hinata intentó no reírse.

 **-"¿Tienes celos?"-**

Ino se encogió de hombros, mirando hacia abajo.

 **-"Bueno, algo así. Quiero decir, de repente estás como obsesionada con esta chica que nunca has conocido y haciendo pinturas para ella y hablando con ella por teléfono durante horas sin fin…"-**

Hinata caminó para abrazar a su mejor amiga.

 **-"Nadie podría reemplazarte, jamás."-** Dijo solemnemente. **-"Lo prometo."-**

Ino correspondió al abrazo.

 **-"Bueno, ¿qué me conseguiste?"-** Bromeó.

Hinata se echó atrás y sonrió, metiendo la mano en su bolsillo para sacar un pedazo de papel.

 **-"¡Ta-da!"-** Se lo entregó.

Ino frunció el ceño **.**

 **-"¿Me conseguiste un recibo? Jo, no sé qué decir."-**

 **-"Leelo, boba."-**

Los ojos de Ino se agrandaron. **-"¿Pagaste la renta?"-**

 **-"De seis meses."-** Le informó Hinata, sonriendo brillantemente **. -"Ahora no tienes que preocuparte por conseguir ese segundo empleo. De hecho, puedes dejar Starbucks del todo y concentrarte en conseguir curro de actriz."-**

Ino chilló y saltó sobre Hinata, abrazándola tan prietamente que Hinata no podía respirar.

 **-"No puedo creer que hicieras esto. ¡Gracias!"-**

Hinata se rió, regocijada por la reacción de Ino. Quien quiera que dijo que el dinero no podía dar la felicidad, obviamente tenía demasiado.

 **-"¿De dónde has…?"-** Ino se apartó del abrazo y miró a Hinata. **-"¿El cheque?"-** Una leve inclinación confirmó las sospechas de Ino. **-"¿Así que era de verdad?"-**

Hinata sonrió **. -"Claramente."-**

Ino chilló de nuevo **. -"¿Cuánto queda?"-**

 **-"Unos siete mil, eso con renta y todo."-** Hinata se encogió de hombros **. -"Voy a regalar parte."-**

Ino miró al cielo.

 **-"Por supuesto que sí. ¿No te cansas nunca de ser tan…"-** Buscó en el aire la palabra perfecta **. -"¿… santa?"-**

 **-"¿Santa?"-** Hinata inquirió con una sonrisa sardónica **. -"Yaa."-**

Ino se cruzó delante de Hinata de camino a la cocina.

 **-"Me largo."-**

 **-"¿A?"-** Preguntó Hinata, siguiendo a su amiga hacia la puerta delantera.

 **-"Para tener una charla con mi gerente, por supuesto."-** Ino respondió con un guiño. **-"Hoy la vida es muy buena. Ahora mírame siendo atropellada por un taxi cuando regrese."-**

 **-"Pesimista."-**

 **-"Menos desilusiones de esa forma."-** Contestó Ino con una sonrisa luminosa. Salió al vestíbulo y se detuvo. **-"Si no regreso en tres horas, revisa el hospital local."-**

 **-"No es gracioso."-** Hinata se apoyó contra la puerta.

 **-"No intento serlo."-** Ino empezó a alejarse.

Hinata la miró un segundo, entonces tomó una decisión.

 **-"Espera."-** Llamó **. -"Si alguien va a ser atropellada por aquí, seré yo."-** Metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó la llave.

 **-"¿Qué te hace pensar que te atropellarán a ti y no a mí?"-** Preguntó Ino a unos metros de distancia. Hinata empezó a caminar hacia su mejor amiga y agitó la cabeza.

 **-"Sólo esperar que toda esta buena fortuna me muerda el trasero."-**

 **-"¿Quién es ahora la pesimista?"-**

 **...**

 **-"A ver si lo entiendo."-** Dijo Naruto, intentando muy intensamente no reírse. **-"¿Gemiste** _ **antes**_ **de besarle?"-**

Sakura iba a matar a Tenten. Iba a matar Tenten y después la mataría un poco más. Entonces iba a matar a Naruto por sorprenderla en el set.

 **-"** _ **Sabía**_ **que debería haber aparecido antes."-** Chascó los dedos y agitó la cabeza, estirando sus piernas a lo largo del sofá de Sakura.

Sakura suspiró ruidosamente y se desplomó en el brazo del sofá.

 **."¿Qué haces,** _ **pagarle**_ **para propagar información vergonzosa sobre mí?"-**

Naruto frunció el ceño.

 **-"¿Pagarle? No es como una fulana del cotilleo, Sakura. No, ella lo hace gratis."-** Sonrió afectadamente. **-"Bueno, ¿que nombre dijiste? ¿El mío?"-**

 **-"Sí, Naruto."-** Dijo Sakura, asintiendo despacio **. -"En alguna parte, entre mantener las mantas sobre el culo de Kiba y concentrarme en hacer creíble mi muy falso orgasmo, me di cuenta que estaba locamente enamorada de ti y tenía que anunciarlo a todo el equipo."-**

 **-"Fue el tanga, ¿verdad?"-** Naruto sonrió orgullosamente **. -"Sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Ese encanto nunca me falla."-**

Sakura se estiró y echó las piernas de Naruto por encima del lado del sofá, haciéndose sitio.

 **-"Futi."-** Añadió.

Naruto se sentó y metió la mano en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones cortos.

 **-"Tengo algo que te alegrará."-** Le aseguró, sacando un pedazo de papel doblado. Sakura le miró con curiosidad.

 **-"¿Qué es?"-**

Naruto levantó un dedo para callarla.

 **-"** _ **Kiara va a Nueva York**_ **, de Naruto Uzumaki N."-**

 **-"No lo hiciste."-** Declaró Sakura, arrebatando el papel de su agarre. Lo examinó y gimió. **-"¿** _ **Por qué**_ **insistes en torturarme?"-** Frunció el ceño mientras examinaba los párrafos. **-"¿Desde cuándo tengo una talla de copa D?"-**

Naruto recuperó el papel. Se palmeó su propia frente.

 **-"Lo siento, quise teclear doble D."-**

 **-"¿Has perdido la cabeza?"-**

 **-"Por eso lo llaman** _ **ficción**_ **, Sakura. Alégrate. Además, es Kiara, no tú."-**

Sakura se hundió en el sofá, cubriéndose la cara **.**

 **-"¿A quién crees que** _ **imaginan**_ **cuándo leen eso?"-**

 **-"A ti."-** Contestó Naruto con soltura **. -"Con pechos súper grandes. Estoy haciéndote un favor. Mira, permíteme leerte mi parte favorita. Te aseguro que es excelente literatura. Creo que incluso puedo mandarlo a algún tipo de concurso literario. Creo que uno de los fansite tenía uno."-** Se aclaró la garganta. **-"** _ **'**_ **Y mientras la lengua de Hinata se deslizaba entre sus..."-**

Sakura arrambló el papel.

 **-"Estoy tan molesta por el hecho que escribiste esto que ni siquiera es divertido."-** Lo estrujó **. -"¡Enfermizo!"-**

Naruto sonrió con satisfacción.

 **-"Fue divertido. No me di cuenta que tu cara podía volverse de todos esos tonos diferentes de rojo. Aunque, ahora mismo es más purpúreo."-**

Arrojó la pelota de papel en su dirección y le dio justo en la frente. Rebotó y aterrizó bajo la mesa de café **.**

 **-"Recuérdame que invierta en un nuevo mejor amigo. Estás despedido."-**

 **-"Ay."-** Naruto fingió dolor en el pecho y cayó a tierra.

Sakura lo miró con una expresión aburrida.

 **-"Estoy enfadada contigo."-**

 **-"No, no lo estás."-** Dijo Naruto desde el suelo. **-"Me adoras porque añado encanto a tu, de otra forma, aburrida vida."-** Volvió a su sitio en el sofá. **-"Además, sé que en alguna parte dentro, muy dentro, más allá de la humillación y el bochorno, te sientes muy divertida."-**

Una rosada ceja se elevó en cuestión.

 **-"¿Es así?"-**

Naruto asintió.

 **-"** _ **Muy**_ **divertida."-** Bueno, era algo cómico, permitió. Pero sólo algo. Agitó la cabeza y se volvió a enfrentarle.

 **-"Tengo un problema y necesito que me hagas un favor."-**

 **-"UH oh."-**

Sakura agitó la cabeza rápidamente **.**

 **-"No, es de negocios."-** Le aseguró, incorporándose para retomar el guión de su sitio en la barra de la cocina. Regresó rápidamente a la sala y lo entregó. **-"Necesito que leas esto y me digas por qué no debería hacerlo. No por qué** _ **debería**_ **hacerlo. Sino por qué no. Convénceme para que no lo considere."-**

Naruto estaba desconcertado. Miró la página del título y hojeó las páginas **.**

 **-"** _ **Summer's End**_ **, ¿uh?"-** Dijo. **-"Ya suena manido."-** Levantó la vista. **-"¿Por qué exactamente hay un problema?"-**

 **\- "Ya lo verás."-** Sakura contestó. **-"Necesito darle una respuesta a Sasori el viernes."-**

Naruto hizo una pausa por un momento **.**

 **-"Si no quieres hacer esto, ¿por qué estás considerándolo?"-**

 **-"Bueno, por** _ **eso**_ **es un problema."-**

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c**

 _ **Querida Saki.**_

 _ **Te complacerá saber que un paquete está camino de tu casa. Decidí agregar a un par más de cosas al total, para que no recibas sólo una aburrida pintura. Gracias por confiarme tu dirección. Prometo no acecharte si alguna vez voy a California. :)**_

 _ **¡Oh! Y terminé abriendo una cuenta con ese cheque. Gasté sobre la mitad en renta. Ahora Ino no tendrá que preocuparse por conseguir ese segundo empleo. Habló con su gerente y ha bajado a media jornada. Por alguna razón le gusta aquello, que bicho raro es. Aún así, me alegra que tenga oportunidad de seguir sus sueños de actuar, ahora que no tiene que preocuparse por ganarse la renta durante un tiempo.**_

 _ **Y supongo que significa que no tendré que buscarme ese empleo de verano después de todo. ¡Eh, puedo pasar todo el tiempo pintando! Lástima que el dinero no dure para siempre. Seguro que le gana a hacer café para vivir.**_

 _ **Fui de compras con Neji y su novio, Sasuke, hace un par de días. Sasuke es tan divertido. Le compré un puñado de cosas sueltas. Neji seguía bromeando que Sasuke iba a plantarle por mí si seguía mimándole de esa manera, ¡pero no podía evitarlo! Adoro comprar cosas para la gente que amo.**_

 _ **Neji tuvo que frenarme el ir a la máquina registradora cada dos segundos. Supongo que me pongo una chispa demasiado emocionada con la perspectiva de tener dinero. :)**_

 _ **Hace un tiempo me preguntaste cuando era mi cumpleaños y creo que no contesté. Es el 15 de Marzo. No te lo perdiste. :) ¿Cuándo es el tuyo?**_

 _ **Oh, estaba preguntándome si podía tener tu número. En caso que me sienta para llamarte alguna vez. Es lo justo:) Pero, respeto si prefirieres no dármelo. No me ofenderé demasiado. ;)**_

 _ **Vale, ya he andado por las ramas lo bastante. ¡Me voy!**_

 _ **Tu amiga.**_

 _ **Hinata.**_

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c**

 **...**

 **-"Traje películas."-** Anunció Hinata, entrando en el apartamento y cerrando la puerta con el pie. Fue para encontrar a Ino en el sofá, inclinada sobre un periódico **.**

 **-"Espero que sean personales y no clasificados."-** Ino no levantó al vista **. -"Sección de espectáculos. Intento ver si hay audiciones anunciadas en alguna parte. Realmente debería ver el conseguirme agente."-**

 **-"No hay tiempo como el presente."-** Dijo alegremente Hinata. Levantó la bolsa que llevaba. **-"¿Mencioné que traje películas?"-**

Los ojos azules fueron a la bolsa y se iluminaron **.**

 **-"¿Qué trajiste?"-**

 **-"Películas gays."-** Hinata contestó con simplesa.

Ino parpadeó algunas veces.

 **-"¿Cómo dices?"-**

 **-"Tengo curiosidad por ver de qué va todo el jaleo. Quiero decir, primero Neji, después Saki. Veamos cómo vive la otra mitad. O sabes, el otro diez por ciento o lo que sea estos días."-**

 **-"¿Películas gays?"-** Preguntó Ino. **-"Pero no somos gays."-**

Hinata frunció el ceño **.**

 **-"Bueno, ellos ven películas hetero todo el tiempo y no son hetero. Me parece justo."-** Sonrió. **-"Además, será interesante."-**

Ino se encogió de hombros y se retrepó.

 **-"No puedo discutir esa lógica. ¿Qué estamos viendo?"-**

Hinata repasó la pequeña selección, vaciando la bolsa **. -"Uh, tengo** _ **The Incredibly True**_ _ **Adventures of Two Girls In Love**_ **,** _ **But I'm A Cheerleader**_ **,** _ **Trick**_ **,** _ **Get Real**_ **y** _ **If These Walls**_ _ **Could Talk 2**_ **."-** Levantó la vista **. -"Podemos hacerlo alfabéticamente."-**

 **-"¿Cinco películas?"-**

 **-"No tenemos nada mejor que hacer."-** Contestó Hinata a la defensiva **. -"Además, no podía decidirme."-**

Ino se rió. **-"Mejor pido pizza."-**

 **...**

 **-"No lo pillo."-** Naruto empezó, al segundo que Sakura abrió la puerta. **-"¿Por qué considerarías** _ **no**_ **hacer esta película?"-** Entró en la casa y esperó que Sakura respondiese.

La actriz cerró la puerta y entrecerró lo ojos **.**

 **-"¿Qué parte de 'convénceme para no hacerla' no captaste, Naruto?"-** Empezó a caminar por el recibidor hacia la sala.

Naruto siguió ejemplo. No había forma de que fuera a dejar esto sin discutir.

 **-"Es un guión excelente, Sakura."-** Le dijo.

 **-"¡Sé que lo es!"-**

 **-"¿Entonces cuál diablos es el problema?"-** Preguntó Naruto con impaciencia.

Sakura se giró. **-"¡Sabes perfectamente bien cuál es el problema!"-**

 **-"¿Sabes cuántas actrices matarían por un papel como éste?"-** Exigió Naruto **. -"Pediste mi opinión, Sakura y, como un guionista, director y amante de todo lo que es cine, estoy diciéndote que sería un enorme error pasar de éste."-**

 **-"No lo pedí en cuanto a tu opinión profesional, Naruto"-** Discutió Sakura. **-"Te pedí que me impidieras hacer algo que llegaré a lamentar."-**

 **-"¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?."-** Gritó él.

Sakura le miró ferozmente, la furia reemplazando la frustración.

 **-"Eres la única persona en este mundo que esperaba comprendiese."-**

Naruto vaciló y dejó caer el guión en el sofá al lado de él. Volvió los ojos azules a los de su mejor amiga y suspiró **.**

 **-"Es el papel de una vida, Sakura. Es tu gran oportunidad de demostrar que eres mejor de lo que creen."-**

 **-"Ése no es el problema, Naruto"-** Contestó Sakura. **-"Sabes que ése no es el asunto aquí."-**

Naruto se pasó una mano exasperada por el pelo.

 **-"Durante los últimos años, te he visto evitar magistralmente cualquier contacto con la comunidad gay y lesbiana. Tienes a la mitad del mundo creyendo que eres homofóbica y a la otra mitad alabando tu conservadurismo. Eso** _ **no**_ **es quién eres, Sakura. Necesitas encarar tus miedos o van a ser los que maten tu carrera. A veces no va de los papeles que interpretas, sino de los papeles que** _ **no**_ **."-**

Sakura soltó un largo suspiro, bajando lo ojos. Si sólo fuera tan simple.

 **-"¿De qué tienes tanto miedo?"-** Cuestionó Naruto. **-"De todas formas, por lo común son actrices hetero las que interpretan papeles gay. Nadie va a cuestionar tu sexualidad."-**

 **-"Ése es el problema."-** Restalló Sakura. **-"Van a asumir que soy hetero. Van a freírme a preguntas como, 'Oh, ¿Cómo fue besar a una mujer?' o 'Como heterosexual, ¿Cómo fue el interpretar un papel de lesbiana? ¿Fue difícil? ¿Tuviste que investigar?' Y voy a tener que tragármelo y sonreír y mentir y amontonar más mierda a la creciente montaña de** _ **heces**_ **que constituye mi vida."-**

Naruto se cruzó de brazos.

 **-"Bueno, no ha parecido molestarte hasta este momento."-**

 **-"¡Maldita sea, Naruto!"-** Gritó Sakura, totalmente exasperada **. -"No necesito esto en mi vida. ¡No necesito abrir a patadas una caja de Pandora de preguntas, asunciones y alegaciones!"-**

 **-"¿Entonces por qué diablos me pediste que leyera el guión?"-** Replicó Naruto. **-"Si ya has tomado la decisión de no aceptar este papel, ¿por qué me pediste que lo leyera?"-**

Sakura lo miró fijamente, de repente sin palabras. Finalmente, se encogió de hombros, intentando tranquilizarse. **-"Esperaba que encontrases una forma de hacerme sentir mejor por no aceptarlo."-**

 **-"No."-** Naruto agitó la cabeza. **-"Te conozco, Sakura. Cuando has tomado una decisión sobre algo, te importa un bledo lo que piensen los demás. Querías que te diera una razón para aceptarlo. Y es lo que estoy intentando hacer. Como tu mejor amigo."-**

Sakura suspiró.

Naruto se apoyó contra el sofá y soltó una larga expiración **.**

 **-"¿Cuándo fue la última vez que fuiste feliz, Sakura? Quiero decir, sinceramente. Porque, he estado junto a ti a través de todos tus grandes logros y ni una vez te he visto verdaderamente contenta. Has creado este alter ego de ti para que nadie se dé cuenta de cuan desdichada eres o, más más importante, el** _ **por qué**_ **. Así que, por favor, explícame qué arriesgarías confesando quién eres."-**

 **-"Privacidad."-** Contestó Sakura sencillamente. Naruto arqueó una ceja. Sakura caminó al sofá y se sentó al otro extremo, obligando a Naruto a darse la vuelta.

 **-"Salgo del armario y todo se volverá sobre mi sexualidad. Si alguien me saca una foto paseando con una mujer, la gente saltará a la conclusión que es mi nueva novia. Cualquier cosa que haga, diga o use, de repente, se volverá algo que refleje toda una comunidad de gente que me mirará para que dé buen ejemplo."-** Agitó la cabeza tristemente **. -"No creo estar emocionalmente preparada para convertirme en la próxima lesbiana ejemplar. Y francamente, no quiero serlo. No me he partido el culo trabajado todos estos años para que mi nombre sea sinónimo de lesbianismo. Al segundo que diga, 'Soy gay', eso es todo lo que el mundo verá."-**

 **-"Sólo si es todo lo que les permites ver."-** Respondió Naruto **. -"¿Y qué si piensan 'lesbiana' cuándo te miran? Ahora piensan 'zorra estirada' y eso no parece alterarte."-**

Sakura sonrió ligeramente.

 **-"...Ser lesbiana no es** _ **todo**_ **lo que eres. No importa lo que piensen, Sakura. Tú lo sabes mejor.** _ **Yo**_ **lo sé mejor."-** Se encogió de hombros. **-"Pero no estoy intentando convencerte para que salgas del armario. Estoy intentando convencerte de darle una oportunidad a este papel..."-**

Cuando Sakura no respondió, Naruto continuó.

 **-"...Te recuerdo diciendo una vez que tu momento bajo el sol pasaría inevitablemente. Que caminarías calle abajo y a nadie le importaría quién fuiste una vez. ¿Y por qué debiera? No has hecho nada digno de importancia..."-**

Sakura le frunció el ceño.

 **-"...Eh, es verdad."-** Discutió Naruto **. -"Nadie marca diferencia jugando seguro. Sé que ser olvidada es tu mayor temor. Así que dime,** _ **Saki**_ **. ¿Cómo deseas** _ **Tú**_ **ser recordada?"-**

 **...**

 **-"No pillo por qué la anciana tenía que morir."-** Ino gimoteó a través de sus lágrimas. **-"¿Y por qué tenía esa gente que ser tan cruel?"-**

Hinata sostuvo la caja de pañuelos. Ino tenía tendencia a ponerse hiper-emocional durante las películas tristes. En realidad, se ponía hiper-emocional por la mayoría de las películas. Ino agarró un par y se sonó la nariz ruidosamente.

 **-"Eh, ¿no es esa la nena de** _ **Dawson's**_ _ **Creek**_ **?"-**

Hinata devolvió su atención al nuevo segmento de _Walls 2_ y se encogió de hombros **. -"No lo sé. Tú eres la experta en TV."-**

Ino le entrecerró los ojos a la pantalla y asintió. **-"Sí, creo que es ella. Pelo diferente. ¿Es gay?"-**

 **-"Le preguntaré la próxima vez que la vea. "-** Contestó Hinata secamente. Soltó la caja de pañuelos y se acomodó en el sofá. Hasta ahora habían visto dos de las películas y habían disfrutado ambas. La primera sobre la animadora había sido interesante. Rara pero interesante. Y Hinata había disfrutado la jerga británica intercambiada durante _Get Real_. El argumento también había sido bueno.

Ino frunció el ceño.

 **-"Eu, zorras. ¿No deberían ser las feministas un poco más… no sé, pro-mujer?"-**

 **-"Bueno, en realidad, hubo algo en los '70 entre Feminismo Radical y lesbianas porque las radicales no estaban satisfaciendo las necesidades de las lesbianas. Así que las lesbianas se escindieron y empezaron el Movimiento Feminista Lesbiano."-**

Ino volvió la cabeza despacio y miró fijamente Hinata.

 **-"¿Qué? Lo di en clase."-** Explicó Hinata. **-"Hay todo un puñado de ramas feministas. Socialista y marxista y…"-** Notó que a Ino no le importaba, así que decidió callarse y ver la película. Unos minutos después, Ino saltó **.**

 **-"¡Eu,** _ **otra vez!."-**_ Comentó Ino, haciendo gestos hacia la TV **. -"Ahora las lesbianas están siendo crueles con la pobrecita machota. No es educado."-** Hinata sólo agitó la cabeza.

Ino se puso de pie **. -"Esto requiere palomitas."-**

 **-"¡Bien, pero tú limpias!"-** Hinata gritó por encima de su hombro. Ino ya estaba en la cocina inspeccionando los armarios. Se encogió de hombros y volvió a la pantalla **. -"¿Quieres que te pare esto?"-** Preguntó, alcanzando el mando. Buscó el botón de pausa en el teclado mientras hablaba **. -"Vas a perderte—"-**

 _Oh… vaya._

Hinata parpadeó.

Ino corrió a la sala.

 **-"¿Qué voy a perder—"-** Se detuvo abruptamente. **-"Y tenemos sexo."-** Saltó por encima del sofá y aterrizó al lado de Hinata. Sonidos de estallidos resonaban al fondo. **-"Siempre me he preguntado qué hacen las chicas exactamente. Esa otra película lesbiana no me enseñó ni torta."-**

Hinata estaba ruborizándose por alguna razón.

 **-"¿Estás bien?"-** Preguntó Ino **. -"Pareces un poco sonrojada. Olvido que eres la Srta. Inocente. ¿Quiere que lo acelere para que tu virginidad no sea dañada por estas pícaras exhibiciones de afecto?"-**

La campanilla del microondas interrumpió la contestación de Hinata y se incorporó de un saltó.

 **-"Voy yo."-** Anunció con agudo tono. Entonces se alejó rápidamente para que Ino no pudiera comentarlo.

 _Perdiendo la cabeza. Lo estoy. Lo estoy._

Sacó las palomitas del microondas, casi quemándose los dedos **.**

 **-"Yeouch."-** Agitó la mano a un lado intentando deshacerse del mediano dolor. Entonces volvió a la sala.

 **-"Gracias."-** Dijo Ino, aceptando la bolsa. Asintió hacia la pantalla. **-"Creo que lo pillo. "Montones de mimos y caricias."-**

Hinata se sentía ruborizar más aún, pero se sentó al lado de su amiga.

 **-"¿Qué me perdí?"-**

 **-"Un vibrador y eso es todo."-** Resumió Ino, escarbando en las palomitas y mascando. **-"Me encanta esto."-**

 **-"¿El sexo lésbico?"-**

 **-"No."-** Respondió despacio Ino **. -"Las palomitas."-**

 **-"¿Entonces por qué termina la mayoría en el suelo?"-** Hinata preguntó realmete curiosa.

 **-"No es completamente culpa mía."-** Discutió Ino **. -"Algunas cosas requieren tiración de palomitas." -**

 **-"¿Tiración?"-**

 **-"Nuevo término."-** Asintió hacia la pantalla **. -"Estamos perdiéndonos esto. Creí que deseabas expandir tus horizontes."-**

Hinata frunció el ceño. **-"Lo hago. Mis horizontes están muy expandidos."-**

 **-"Enfermiza."-**

Hinata extendió la mano para agarrar un puñado de palomitas y se lo tiró a Ino.

 **-"Ni siquiera quiero saber lo que quisiste decir con eso."-**

Ino sonrió, pero escogió no comentarlo.

Ambas lograron permanecer calladas durante el resto del segmento. Una vez acabó, sin embargo, Ino habló.

 **-"Bueno, al menos éste no era deprimente."-**

Hinata asintió, mirando los títulos de crédito de la tercera y última parte.

 **-"Creo que éste se supone es cómico."-**

 **-"Sólo quiero ver a Ellen y Sharon de pareja."-** Ino comentó. **-"Nunca pensé que vería ese emparejamiento."-**

Hinata miró al cielo y se cruzó de brazos, apoyando la cabeza contra el sofá. Unos quince minutos después, Ino vitoreó.

 **-"¡Venga sexo!"-** Gritó Ino, lanzando palomitas como confeti.

 **-"Te estás metiendo demasiado en esto."-** Notó Hinata.

 **-"Uh uh, van a hacerlo, uh uh."-** Dijo Ino en su mejor imitación de Butt-Head.

 **-"Has perdido la cabeza."-** Hinata se rió nerviosamente no obstante y concentró su atención en la pantalla. Sintió detenerse su respiración.

 _Oh… uoa…_

Deglutió, reconociendo el hecho de que la acción desarrollada en pantalla estaba poniéndola un poco…

 **-"Acariciar, mimar y rodar."-** Ino dijo con un asentimiento. **-"Lo pillo."-**

 **-"Te dejaré con tu sexo lésbico."-** Dijo Hinata de repente, poniéndose de pie rápidamente. **-"Me voy a tomar una ducha."-**

Ino se rió disimuladamente.

 **-"¿Ducha fría?"-** Chinchó, mientras Hinata se alejaba.

Hinata se paralizó, un extraño pánico asentándose sobre ella.

 **-"¡Por supuesto que no!"-** Restalló. Entonces comprendió que Ino sólo había estado chinchándola. Como siempre. Luchó por recobrar la compostura **. -"Tengo que reservar algo para mi vibrador después."-**

Ino se rió tontamente y le tiró un puñado de palomitas **.**

 **-"Muy bueno."-**

 **...**

Sakura decidió extender el área de paseo a la casa entera. Ya había visitado su dormitorio tres veces en el ciclo interminable de indecisión que amenazaba llevarla por encima del borde de la locura. Si no lo había hecho ya.

 **-"¿Cómo quiero ser recordada?"-** Se preguntó Sakura en voz alta. **-"Maldito seas tú, Naruto, y tu críptico consejo."-** Masculló y se quedó mirando el teléfono en su mano. Se negaba a irse a dormir hasta tomar una decisión sobre esta película. No importaba que el no saber no iba a dejarle dormir. Aunque no estaba completamente segura que cualquier decisión funcionase tan bien como una pastilla somní ó de caminar.

 **-"No necesito hacer esta película. Montones de ofertas van a caerme en el regazo al momento que** _ **Guardian**_ **llegue a los cines."-** Asintió y empezó a marcar. En algún instante alrededor del sexto número, colgó y reasumió el paseo. **-"Pero, ¿serán tan buenas como ésta?..."-**

 **-"...Y qué si hago esta película. No tengo que dar entrevistas que no quiera. Puedo pretender que estoy muy ocupada. Lo que normalmente estoy. Después todo se calmará y podré volver a mi vida normal."-**

Suspiró **.**

 **-"Sí, ya."-**

Alrededor de su cuarto viaje por el dormitorio, se detuvo. **-"Vale, dejémoslo al destino."-** Decidió, agarrando una moneda de la mesilla de noche **. -"Cara, hago la película; cruz, no la hago."-** Lanzó la moneda al aire, la cogió y palmeó contra el dorso de su mano izquierda.

Cara.

Sakura hizo una pausa **.**

 **-"Al mejor de tres."-** Repitió el procedimiento… y…

Cara.

 **-"Maldita sea."-** Tiró la moneda por el cuarto y tamborileó el receptor contra su frente **. -"Piensa."-** Finalmente, empezó a marcar. Esperó hasta que alguien lo cogió.

 _ **-"Casa del placer de Ino y Hinata. Ino al habla, ¿cómo puedo azotarte?"-**_

Sakura frunció el ceño ligeramente. Se aclaró la garganta.

 _ **-"Um, hola. ¿Está Hinata en casa?"-**_

 _ **-"Está en la ducha. Todo el porno lesbiano la puso un poco… ya sabes. ¿Puedo tomar el mensaje?"-**_

 _¿Porno lesbiano?_

 _ **-"Uh, no, está bien. Gracias de toda—"-**_

 _ **-"Oh, espera."-**_ Interrumpió Ino. _**-"Ha salido. Un segundo."-**_

 _ **-"¿Hola?"-**_ __Dijo Hinata de repente.

Sakura se encontró totalmente perdida. ¿Por qué estaba llamando a Hinata por esto?

 _ **-"¿Porno lesbiano?"-**_ Se encontró preguntando.

 _ **-"¿Saki? ¿Porno lesb—?"-**_ Hinata hizo una pausa, entonces habló lejos del receptor. _**-"¡Ino, voy a matarte!"-**_

 _ **-"Podrías querer hacerlo después que salgas de esa toalla."-**_ Gritó Ino desde alguna parte en el fondo. _**-"Después de todas estas películas gays que hemos estado viendo, podría hacerme una idea equivocada."-**_

Sakura rascó su ceja pensativamente.

 _¿Películas gays?..._

 _Espera, acaba de decir que Hinata está en toalla..._

 _¿Por qué estoy centrándome en las películas?_

Obtuvo una imagen mental y cerró lo ojos.

 _Por eso._

Hinata gruñó al teléfono.

 _ **-"Vive para avergonzarme."-**_ __Explicó apologéticamente _ **. -"No escuches una palabra que diga. Creció con una dieta estricta de desconches de pintura y cola."-**_ Hubo el sonido de una puerta cerrándose. _**-"Bueno, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?"-**_ De repente Sakura no tenía idea qué decir. No podía muy bien explicar su dilema. ¿Podía?

 _Cava más hondo, Haruno_.

 _ **-"Sólo deseaba saber cómo te iba."-**_

 _ **-"Oh, estoy bien."-**_ Hinata contestó. _**-"¿Recibiste mi email?"-**_

Se sentó al borde de su cama. _**-"No lo creo, no he tenido mucha oportunidad de entrar online."-**_

 _ **\- "¿El trabajo te mantiene ocupada?"-**_

Sakura consideró la pregunta _ **. -"Algo así."-**_ Se mordisqueó el labio inferior, debatiendo cuánto decir. _**-"Tengo este… problema."-**_

 _ **\- "Espera un instante."-**_ Dijo Hinata _ **. -"Estoy casi desnuda y goteándole a la alfombra. Dame un segundo."-**_

El teléfono resbaló del agarre de Sakura ante la imagen que recibió por esa frase en particular y terminó haciendo malabarismos con el receptor, intentando coger bien la cosa.

Finalmente, lo devolvió a su oreja.

 _ **-"¿Hola?"-**_ Estaba diciendo Hinata.

 _ **-"Lo siento, es… quiero decir… el… uh…"-**_ Hizo una pausa de dos segundos. _**-"Espero."-**_ Logró al final, cubriéndose la cara con su mano libre.

 _Debería ir contra la ley comunicarme conotra gente._

Hinata se rió. _**-"Vale, un segundo."-**_

Sakura intentó organizar sus pensamientos mientras esperaba, pero falló miserablemente. Estaba bastante segura que el comentario de Hinata había frito su última neurona restante. De ninguna forma iba a dormir con esa imagen en la cabeza.

 _ **-"Vale, soy toda tuya. ¿Cuál es el problema?"-**_

 _ **-"Oh, bien-"-**_ Dijo Sakura, intentando no concentrarse demasiado en el comentario de 'todo tuya', o en lo agradable que sonaba. _ **-"Vale, digamos que tienes que decidir algo y una alternativa es la salida de los cobardes y la otra es lo valiente a hacer. Sólo que lo valiente puede tener consecuencias horribles. ¿Qué escogerías?"-**_

 _ **-"Hmm."-**_ Hinata lo sopesó _ **.- "¿De qué tipo de 'consecuencias horribles' estás hablando?"-**_

 _ **-"No estoy segura."-**_ Contestó Sakura. _ **-"Tiendo a ser bastante paranoica."-**_

Hinata se rió de eso _ **. -"Bueno, um, supongo que dependería de la importancia de lo que sea que estés intentando decidir. ¿Lo valiente te complicaría la vida?"-**_

 _ **-"Um, tendría que ir adjunto… definitivamente."-**_

 _ **-"Hmm, bueno, sé cuánto valoras la simplicidad."-**_ Dudó un momento, entonces preguntó. _**-"¿Es sobre invitar a salir a una chica, o algo así?"-**_

Sakura consideró esto.

 _ **-"¡Sí!"-**_ Dijo rápidamente.

 _ **-"Oh."-**_

 _¿Oh?_

 _ **-"Verás, está esta chica realmente sexy."-**_ Sakura continuó, intentando formar algún tipo de metáfora. **-"** _ **Y es perfecta. Quiero decir, es todo lo que he estado buscando. El único problema es que…" -**_

 _¿Que qué?_

 _ **-"… está muy… fuera del armario."-**_

 _¿Eso tiene sentido? Ah, joder, es mejor que la historia de los robots alienígenas._

 _ **-"...Así que, si la invito a salir y dice sí, todos sabrán que soy gay."-**_

 _ **-"Y te preocupa… ¿tu trabajo?"-**_ Preguntó Hinata.

Sakura se animó _._ _ **-"¡Sí! Exactamente. Me preocupa mi trabajo."-**_

 _ **-"Oh, bien, ¿no puedes simplemente mantenerla lejos del lugar de trabajo?"-**_

 _ **-"Bueno, trabajamos juntas."-**_ Mintió Sakura.

 _ **-"Entonces, si trabajais juntas y todos saben que ella es gay, ¿por qué tendrían problema con que tú lo fueras?"-**_

Sakura perdió el hilo de la metáfora en alguna parte. Pero, daba igual.

 _ **-"Bueno, estoy más preocupada de que lastre mi… avance profesional."-**_

 _ **-"¿Como no conseguir buenos papeles si todos saben que eres gay?" -**_ Hinata supuso.

 _Quizá no perdimos el hilo después de todo_.

 _ **-"Sí."-**_

 _ **-"¿Pero pedirle salir te haría feliz?"-**_ Preguntó Hinata.

 _ **-"Eso creo."-**_ Contestó Sakura.

 _ **-"Entonces eso es lo importante."-**_ Dijo Hinata con confianza _ **. -"Siempre deberías hacer cosas que te hagan feliz. No tiene objeto dejar pasar la felicidad porque estés asustada de algo que puede que ni suceda."-**_

Sakura consideró esto. Tenía algo de… sentido… en una manera simplista _ **.**_

 _ **\- "Gracias."-**_ Dijo con una sonrisa que Hinata no podía ver.

 _ **-"¿Ayudé?"-**_

 _ **-"Enormemente."-**_ Confirmó Sakura. Estaba bastante segura que Naruto había argumentado algo similar antes, pero Hinata lo hacía sonar… mejor. Se tumbó en la cama y sonrió, un extraño pesó quitándose de sus hombros. Llamaría a Sasori en cuanto dejara el teléfono con Hinata. Pero entretanto, había asuntos más importantes que ser discutidos.

 _ **-"Bueno, ¿qué era eso del porno lesbiano?"-**_

 **...**

 **-"Buenos días."-** Hinata saludó a su compañera de piso al entrar en la cocina.

Ino no levantó la vista mientras murmuraba un distraído **-"Buenas."-**

Hinata notó que Ino estaba ocupada garabateando en un cuaderno de espiral.

 **-"¿Interrumpo tu momento de 'Querido diario'?"-**

Ino murmuró algo que Hinata no cogió del todo.

 **-"Yaaa"-** Concordó Hinata **. -"Y en cristiano, ¿se traduciría…?"-**

Los ojos azulados se alzaron del papel para encontrarse con lavanda curiosos **.**

 **-"Estoy haciendo una lista de opciones de carrera en caso que lo de actuar no resulte."-** Explicó, mirando hacia abajo tristemente. **-"Quiero decir que debo ser realista sobre eso."-**

Insegura de cómo responder, Hinata devolvió su atención a la máquina de café. Ino pasaba, de vez en cuando, por fases de duda y auto-cuestionamiento. Hinata entendía los sentimientos muy bien, pero también entendía el empuje, por eso no estaba nada preocupada por que Ino perdiese su motivación y abandonase para siempre. Taza de café en mano, se sentó a la mesa.

 **-"¿Qué tienes hasta ahora?"-**

Ino se enderezó y aclaró la garganta. **-"Número uno: trabajar a Starbucks el resto de mi vida."-** Leyó en voz alta, entonces suspiró y levantó la vista **. -"Es todo."-**

 **-"¿Qué es el resto de cosas de ahí?"-** Hinata cuestionó, indicando la lista en el cuaderno.

 **-"Comestibles."-** Ino contestó, sentándose atrás como derrotada **. -"Me distraje."-**

Hinata sonrió pero lo cubrió con la jarra en los labios. **-"Entonces quizá no debieras renunciar a actuar."-** Sugirió.

 **-"Necesito agente."-** Dijo Ino de repente **. -"Eso realmente me ayudaría."-**

Hinata asintió.

Ino se quedó callada unos instantes, mirando la mesa de la cocina pensativamente. Finalmente, alzó la mirada y vacilantemente preguntó.

 **-"Tu amiga trabaja en Hollywood, ¿verdad?"-**

 **-"¿El video club?"-**

 **-"California."-** Ino explicó, algo inútilmente, según creía **. -"La lesbiana."-** Agregó como medida de seguridad.

Hinata se quedó mirando sobre la mesa a su mejor amiga, insegura de a dónde se dirigía el asunto.

 **-"Sí…"-** Confirmó despacio. **-"¿Por qué?"-**

Los ojos de Ino se iluminaron esperanzadamente.

 **-"Quizá sabe cómo puedo conseguir un buen agente."** Dijo. **-"Como que pueda sugerir a alguien."-**

 **-"No sé si—"-**

 **-"Por favor."-** Interrumpió Ino **. -"Sólo pregúntale. Lo peor que puede pasar es que diga que no conoce a nadie y me quede como estoy ahora."-** Sus ojos azules buscaron los de Hinata.

 **-"Por favor."-**

Hinata frunció el ceño, dividida entre querer ayudar a Ino y temer que Saki pensara que estaba usándola. Una mirada a la cara esperanzada de Ino inclinó la balanza.

 **-"Vale. Lo sacaré la próxima vez que hable con ella."-** Confirmó. **-"Pero no puedo prometer nada."-** Agregó rápidamente.

Ino se apresuró a abrazar a Hinata.

 **-"¡Gracias, gracias, gracias! No sabes cuánto significa para mí."-**

 **-"No puedo prometer nada."-** Dijo Hinata de nuevo, pero se permitió una sonrisa mientras correspondía al abrazó de Ino. El entusiasmo de su amiga era contagioso.

 _Supongo que le llamaré luego a Saki._

#######################################################################

 **Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo** **...**

 **Matta ne... XD (25/09/15)**

 **(B.G.R.R)**


	9. Capítulo 9

**El lado ciego del amor**

 **"Historia de Sakura Haruno, una actriz famosa patea traseros pero con un lado más melancólico cuando esta fuera de escena y de Hinata Hyuuga, una joven artista que aspira a ser una gran pintora. Las dos viven en escenarios completamente distintos, sus vidas son totalmente incompatibles, no tienen nada en común excepto una cosa, el internet." YURI SakuHina**

 **Esta historia no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a Ingrid Díaz, esta es una adaptación de su historia original a los personajes de Naruto .**

 **Solo me pertenece el tiempo de la adaptacion y una que otra frase, para que los personajes se parescan un poco a los de Naruto, pero no mucho para no salirse del contexto ;).**

 **Espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews para que se de a conocer .**

 **Espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews para que se de a conocer .**

 **-"SakuHina"-...** Dialogo de personaje

 _SakuHina..._ Pensamientos

SakuHina...Acciones

 _ **SakuHina...**_ Correos o chat

 _ **-"SakuHina"-**_... Llamadas telefonicas

 **...** Cambio de perspectiva de personaje.

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c*...** Separación para correos.

 **Capitulo 9...**

 **...**

Sakura no estaba acostumbrada a recibir paquetes que no estuvieran marcados con el nombre del estudio. Tampoco estaba acostumbrada a recibir paquetes dirigidos a su nombre verdadero. Por estas razones — y otras que no podía precisar conscientemente — se sentó mirando la caja sin abrir con una mezcla de excitación y temor que la abrumaba en una forma que nunca antes había logrado una caja.

 **-"Sólo ábrelo."-** Dijo en alto. Los ojos esmeralda se fruncieron en concentración mientras contemplaba la marrón cuadritud del objeto **. -"No es como si fuera a estallarte."-**

Se inclinó adelante en el sofá y bajó la caja de la mesa de café a la alfombra. El nombre de Hinata Hyuuga la miraba rotulado en negro y Sakura se encontró llevando un dedo a lo largo del contorno de las cartas **.**

 **-"Vaya con lo de vivir simplemente."-** Expresó con un suspiro.

Sus dedos empezaron a arrancar el precinto, pero el timbrazo del teléfono interrumpió sus acciones rápidamente. Agarró al receptor de la mesa al lado del sofá.

 _ **-"Haruno"-**_ Musitó con impaciencia.

 _ **-"Um, hola, ¿está…. uh, Saki?"-**_

Sakura se paralizó ante el sonido de la voz de Hinata.

 _Mierda_.

 _ **-"¡Hola! Lo siento, esperaba a mi… uh, mi…"-**_ Miró por la sala buscando una mentira rápida. No encontrando ninguna, dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente. _**-"… limpiapiscinas, Haru. Iba a llamarme sobre… productos clorados."-**_ Se hundió en el sofá y cerró los ojos, agitando la cabeza ante su propia estupidez. **-** _ **"¿Cómo estás?"-**_

 _ **-"Bien."-**_ Contestó Hinata. _**-"¿Y tú?"-**_

 _Mortificada más allá de toda redención._

 _ **-"Bien"-**_ Contestó en cambio.

 _ **-"Si estás ocupada esperando una llamada…"-**_

 _ **-"¡No!"-**_ Dijo Sakura rápidamente _ **. -"Para eso está la llamada en espera. Um, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?"-**_

 _ **-"No sabía que tenías piscina."-**_ Dijo Hinata en lugar de contestar.

 _Yo tampoco. Supongo que pondré 'construir piscina' en mi lista de cosas pendientes._

 _ **-"Es una de esas pequeñas de plástico."-**_ Se encontró diciendo, dándose cuenta demasiado tarde que, cada vez que abría la boca delante de Hinata, su IQ bajaba cien puntos.

 _ **-"¿Y necesitas cloro para eso?"-**_

 _ **-"No se puede ser demasiado cuidadosa."-**_ Contestó Sakura, porque aún no parecía lo bastante retrasada mental. _**-"Agua estancada y todo eso, puede atraer bichos."-**_

Hinata se rió _ **.- "Es gracioso."-**_

Sakura también se rió.

 _Cree que bromeo, ja, ja… Socorro._

 _ **-"Bueno, ¿a qué debo el placer de esta llamada?"-**_ Preguntó, intentando cambiar de tema.

Hinata hizo una pausa y Sakura esperó pacientemente una respuesta. Finalmente, Hinata respondió con:

 _ **-"En realidad, te llamaba para pedirte un favor…"-**_

Interesada, Sakura se enderezó.

 _ **-"¿Un favor?"-**_

 _ **-"Si."-**_ Contestó Hinata, pareciendo profundamente avergonzada _ **.- "Me siento realmente abochornada pidiendo esto."-**_

 _ **-"Adelante."-**_ Le animó Sakura suavemente. No podía imaginar que podría Hinata querer de ella, pero estaba segura que lo que fuese sería concedido de inmediato. Hinata tomó una profunda inspiración.

 _ **-"Bueno, en realidad es un favor para Ino"-**_ Empezó y se detuvo de nuevo. _**-"Siéntete libre de pararme y decir no en cualquier momento…"-**_

 _ **-"Sigue."-**_

 _ **-"Bueno, como sabes es actriz y está intentando muy intensamente pescar una oportunidad, pero cree que sería mucho más fácil con la ayuda de un agente y sé que trabajas en Hollywood, así que pensé que quizá conocías gente. N-no quiero decir que le busques agente ni nada, sólo si conocías a alguien al que pudiera llamar, quizá. O, ya sabes, si tienes consejos para conseguir uno o… algo."-**_

Sakura se quedó callada un momento. No porque se sintiese ofendida por la proposición, sino porque estaba ponderando la mejor manera de ofrecer ayuda sin desvelarse _ **.**_

 _ **-"Te diré algo, veré lo que puedo hacer y te cuento."-**_

 _ **-"Por favor, no te esfuerces."-**_ Dijo Hinata rápidamente _ **. -"Realmente no quiero ponerte en un compromiso y probablemente fue muy desconsiderado llamarte y pedirte—"-**_

 _ **"Hinata."-**_ Interrumpió Sakura, riéndose ligeramente _ **. -"Está bien. En realidad no es problema en absoluto. Te volveré a llamar esta noche y te haré saber lo que pude encontrar. ¿Vale?"-**_

 _ **-"Vale."-**_ Contestó Hinata, sonando un poco más relajada. _**-"Muchísimas gracias."-**_

 _ **-"De nada."-**_ Contestó Sakura. _**-"¿Hablamos esta noche?"-**_

 _ **-"Hablamos."-**_ Concordó Hinata _ **.- "Adiós."-**_

 _ **-"Adiós."-**_ Sakura pulsó el botón de 'off' del receptor y lo miró pensativamente.

Encogiéndose de hombros, pulsó el apropiado código de llamada rápida y esperó.

 _ **-"¿Sasori? Soy Sakura. Necesito un favor."-**_

 **-"Así que ésta es la fuente de tu locura."-** Comentó Naruto, mirando la foto en su mano. Le guiñó **. -"Bueno, seguro que es sexy, eso te lo concederé, Saki."-** Miró la foto de detrás y alzó una ceja **. -"¿Quién es el semental?"-**

 **-"Debe ser su ex-novio."-** Sakura respondió, no molestándose en esconder su aversión. **-"El capullo."-** Agregó para énfasis **. -"Si alguna vez me tropiezo a ese cretino, juro que le…"-**

Naruto se inclinó adelante, repentinamente interesado en la conversación.

 **-"¿Qué?"-**

 **-"Le patearé el culo.** _ **Cha!**_ **"-** Sakura contestó como hecho cierto.

 **-"Que machote por tu parte."-** Le chinchó Naruto, mirando las fotos. Cuando vio lo bastante las devolvió a la mesa de café y contempló a su mejor amiga con curiosidad **. -"Bueno, ¿qué vas a hacer cuándo te pida fotos de ti?"-**

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

 **-"Cruzaré ese puente cuando llegue a él."-**

 **-"¿Y qué más mandó?"-** Preguntó Naruto, acercando la caja. Atisbó dentro y sacó un libro de cocina. Le frunció el ceño a Sakura **. -"¿Libro de cocina?"-**

 **-"Le dije que me gusta cocinar."-** Sakura explicó con una sonrisa.

 **-"Bueno, al menos eso es verdad."-** Concordó Naruto, poniendo el libro en la mesa al lado de la caja.

 **-"Eh, no es como si le hubiera mentido en nada."-** Discutió Sakura, herida por la implicación.

 **-"Ni me empieces con la idea de película de los payasos asesinos del espacio exterior."-**

Sakura frunció el entrecejo **. -"Eran robots alienígenas."-**

 **-"No ayuda nada a tu causa."-** Contestó Naruto **. -"Y, de todas formas, no estoy diciéndote nada que no sepas ya. Si no te sintieras culpable por mentirle no estarías hiper-compensándolo con aleatorios actos de bondad."-**

 **-"Yo no— No es porque me sienta culpable."-** Sakura no podía enfrentar la mirada de Naruto. La verdad era que se sentía culpable, ¿cómo no? Pero no era todo. Si la culpa fuese todo lo que hubiese en la situación, Sakura le habría puesto fin mucho antes. Era muchísimo más que eso. No tenía ni idea de cómo explicarlo.

Naruto miró a Fate pensativamente durante un minuto y entonces recuperó las fotos de la mesa. Sostuvo una en cada mano **.**

 **-"Hagamos una pequeña prueba."-** Propuso. **-"Mira ambas fotos."-**

Sakura miró al cielo pero hizo lo que Naruto ordenaba **.- "¿Hay un objetivo?"-** Preguntó.

 **-"Todo lo que hago tiene siempre objetivo, Sakura, ya deberías saberlo."-** Contestó Naruto con una sonrisa orgullosa **. -"Vale, ¿cual de las fotos es tu favorita?-**

 **-"Es fácil. En la que está sola."-**

 **-"¿Y por qué?"-**

 **-"Porque entonces no tengo que ver la sonriente cara de ese cretino."-**

Naruto asintió **.**

 **-"¿Y si no fuese un cretino? ¿Y si fuese el tipo más agradable de todo el mundo y estuvieran completamente enamorados. ¿Qué foto sería entonces tu favorita?"-**

Sakura frunció el ceño por la pregunta. ¿A qué estaba intentando llegar Naruto?. Él agitó la cabeza y soltó las fotos **.**

 **-"No es tan difícil, Sakura. Es la misma respuesta a ambas preguntas. ¿Por qué crees que es?"-**

 **-"Dado que eres tú el del doctorado en Psicología clínica, ¿por qué no me lo dices?"-** Dijo Sakura perdiendo la pasiencía.

 **-"No necesito un doctorado en nada para entender cómo piensas, Sakura"-** Contestó Naruto.

 **-"Y la respuesta es que verla con alguien más te pone celosa."-**

Sakura suspiró. **-"Por favor, no empieces de nuevo."-** Le rogó.

 **-"¿Por qué?"-**

 **-"Porque no."-**

 **-"Porque sabes que tengo razón."-**

Sakura se puso de pie y empezó a devolver las cosas a la caja. Finalmente, suspiró y miró fijamente a su mejor amigo **.**

 **-"¿Qué quieres de mí?"-**

 **-"Quiero asegurarme que no te metas ciegamente en nada."-** Contestó **. -"Jamás te he visto tan colgada de nadie antes, Sakura, y me asusta. Esta chica no tiene idea de quien eres. Si terminas enamorándote de ella, ¿qué vas hacer?"-**

Sakura recogió la caja y empezó a alejarse sin contestar.

Una vez en su alcoba, Sakura cerró la puerta y se sentó al borde de la cama, poniendo la caja en el suelo ante ella. Miró el teléfono un largo momento antes de cogerlo y marcar.

 _ **-"¿Hola?"-**_

Sakura se sentó. _**-"¿Hinata?"-**_ Dijo. _**-"Soy Saki."-**_

 _ **-"Oh, hey."-**_ Hinata saludó _ **.- "No creí que fueras a llamar."-**_

 _ **-"Sorpresa, entonces..."-**_ Bromeó Sakura. _**-"Escucha, te mandaré después por correo un número de teléfono que puedes darle a Ino. Dile que se ponga en contacto con Sasoro No Akasuna y concerte cita para conocerle."-**_

 _ **-"¿Es agente?"-**_ Preguntó Hinata.

 _ **-"De los mejores..."-**_ Confirmó Sakura _ **.- "Va a estar en Nueva York un par de días, así que asegúrate que Ino llama lo antes posible."-**_

 _ **-"Uau."-**_ Musitó Hinata. _**-"Muchísimas gracias, Saki. Te debo una."-**_

 _ **-"No te preocupes por eso."-**_ Le aseguró _**. -"Y, de todas formas, el paquete que me enviaste nos iguala."-**_

 _ **-"Oh, ¿ lo recibiste?"-**_ Preguntó Hinata, pareciendo entusiasmada _ **. -"¿Te gustó?"-**_

Sakura sonrió. _ **-"Me encantó, gracias."-**_ Dijo. _**-"Fue muy dulce por tu parte."-**_ Se inclinó adelante y sacó la fotografía de Hinata sola _ **.- "Y realmente adoro la pintura. Voy a colgarla con las otras."-**_

 _ **-"¿Otras?"-**_

Sakura se quedó momentáneamente paralizada, olvidando que Hinata sólo sabía de una.

 _ **-"Bueno, tengo otras pinturas."-**_ Mintió _ **. -"De otros artistas."-**_

 _ **-"Oh."-**_ Dijo Hinata _ **. -"Bueno, me alegra que te gustase. Lamento que las fotos de mí fuesen un poco empalagosas. Realmente no tengo ninguna otra reciente."-**_

 _ **-"Creo que eres hermosa."-**_ Se encontró diciendo Sakura. Se avergonzó al instante por su contundente sinceridad pero decidió que era bastante verdad _ **.- "Lo siento."-**_

 _ **-"¿El que?"-**_

 _ **-"Ser tan brutalmente sincera."-**_ Contestó Sakura.

Hinata se rió.

 _ **-"Lo superaré de algún modo."-**_ Le aseguró _ **.- "Y gracias."-**_

 _ **-"De nada."-**_

 _ **-"Ahora me debes una foto de ti."-**_ Dijo Hinata.

Sakura se sintió suspirar _ **. -"Veré lo que puedo hacer."-**_

 _ **-"Es suficiente."-**_ Admitió Hinata.

 _ **-"Bueno, debo irme."-**_ Dijo Sakura, sintiéndose deprimida de repente _ **.- "Sólo quería decirte lo de Ino y agradecerte el paquete."-**_

 _ **-"Muchísimas gracias por hacer esto por mí, Saki."-**_ Contestó Hinata _ **. -"No sabes cuánto lo aprecio."-**_

 _ **-"Muchas de nada."-**_ Le dijo Sakura _ **.- "Hablamos luego."-**_

 _ **-"Adiós."-**_

Sakura colgó el teléfono y se echó en la cama, la foto aún en su mano. Miró la sonriente cara de Hinata y suspiró.

 _¿Qué voy a hacer?_

 **...**

 **-"¡Ino!"-** Gritó Hinata desde la cocina. **-"¡Vas a llegar tarde!"-** Cuando no hubo respuesta, Hinata frunció el ceño y fue hacia el dormitorio de Ino. Golpeó ligeramente en la puerta. **-"¿Ino?"-**

La puerta se abrió tan rápidamente que Hinata casi perdió el equilibrio y cayó dentro del cuarto **.**

 **-"Lo siento."-** Se disculpó Ino **. -"Estoy teniendo una crisis."-**

Hinata echó una mirada por el cuarto y arqueó una ceja. La ropa yacía dispersa por el suelo **. -"¿Estornudó tu armario?"-**

 **-"Peor. No sé qué llevar."-** Ino contestó con pánico en la voz **. -"Nunca he conocido a un agente antes. ¿Qué lleva uno a esas cosas? ¿Podemos llamar a Saki realmente rápido y preguntarle?"-**

 **-"Lo que llevas está fenomenal."-** Le aseguró Hinata **. -"Y además, no tienes tiempo para otro cambio. Se supone que has de estar allí en veinte minutos."-** Ino se volvió al espejo **. -"Tienes razón. Sería incluso peor perderse la cita completamente. Pero y si aparezco, él le echa un vistazo a mi vestimenta y se larga."-**

 **-"No son tan groseros."-**

 **-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"-** Exigió Ino. **-"Todo va sobre el aspecto. ¿Debo mostrar más escote? A los hombres les gusta el escote, ¿verdad?"-**

 **-"No si es gay ."-**

Ino le puso enormes ojos a Hinata **. -"¿Es gay? ¿Estoy mostrando demasiado escote? Quizá crea que soy una completa buscona. Y si está casado y su esposa entra, cree que la está engañando conmigo y entonces nos tira nuestras bebidas y sale de estampida. Y antes que la reunión empiece, acaba con el hombre yendo tras su esposa, gritando, '¡No es lo que piensas, cariñín, lo juro! Jamás la he visto en mi vida'."-**

Hinata tocó la frente de Ino **. -"Bien, la buena noticia es que no hay fiebre. La mala es que has perdido la cabeza."-** Agarró la mano de Ino y la arrastró del cuarto **. -"Ahora, sé tú misma, rebaja la locura e intenta no tirarle palomitas si dice algo que desapruebes."-**

Ino agarró su bolso de la mesa de la cocina mientras Hinata la empujaba por la puerta.

 **-"Deséame suerte."-**

 **-"Buena suerte."-** Dijo Hinata mientras lograba empujar a Ino al vestíbulo. **-"Ahora ve por ellos."-**

Ino tiró sus brazos alrededor de Hinata. **-"Esto podría cambiar mi vida para siempre."-**

 **-"Sólo si decides escaparte con él."-** Contestó Hinata con una sonrisa, abrazando a su amiga.

Sabía cuánto significaba para Ino… pero, ¿y si nada resultaba de esto?

Ino se apartó finalmente e inspiró profundamente **. -"Vale, estoy lista."-** Se volvió y fue por el vestíbulo.

 **-"¡Buena suerte!"-** Gritó Hinata de nuevo. Cuando Ino estuvo en el ascensor, Hinata regresó al apartamento y se apoyó contra la puerta. **-"Por favor, Dios, permite que salga bien."-** Rezó.

 **...**

 **-"Bueno, ¿qué le dijiste a Sasori?"-** Cuestionó Naruto, metiéndose una gran cucharada de helado en la boca.

Sakura lo miró atacar el banana split un momento y entonces contestó. **-"Le dije que necesitaba que conociera a esta chica y entonces mencionase a uno de sus colegas si él no quería encargarse de ella."-**

 **-"¿Y qué dijo?"-**

Sakura se encogió de hombros.

 **-"Algo parecido a, '¿Uh?** _ **'-**_ **"** Se encogió de hombros de nuevo y robó una cucharada del helado de Naruto **. -"Tuve que convencerle pero accedió. Dijo que, de todas formas, tenía que ir a Nueva York este fin de semana, así que lo metería."-**

 **-"¿Es todo?"-**

 **-"Bueno, entonces tuve que hacerle jurar, por su trabajo como mi agente, que no me mencionaría para nada durante su reunión con Ino. Y que si ella decía algo sobre una Saki Senju, fingiese no tener idea de quién era. Le dije que inventara algo. Es agente, así que confío que mienta convincentemente."-**

Naruto se rió entre dientes **. -"¿Se preguntó de qué iba todo?"-**

 **-"Probablemente."-** Sakura contestó. Sonrió afectadamente **. -"Pero probablemente también le preocupaba que cambiara de idea sobre la película si me mosqueaba."-**

 **-"Debe ser agradable tener tanto poder."-** Comentó Naruto con una sonrisa.

 **-"Sólo puedo llegar hasta aquí."-** Contestó, su voz que de repente adquiriendo un tono preocupado **. -"De aquí en adelante es cosa de Ino."-**

 **-"¿Piensas que Sasori la aceptará?"-**

Sakura suspiró y robó otra cucharada **. -"Esperemos."-**

 **-"¿Aunque no te será raro? ¿Las dos teniendo el mismo agente?"-**

Se encogió de hombros **. -"Probablemente. Pero haría muy feliz a Hinata."-** Sakura sonrió ante el pensamiento. Naruto la miró un momento y agitó la cabeza **.**

 **-"Mujeres."-** Susurró **. -"Entonces, ¿por qué no le pediste a Sasori que enviara a uno de sus colegas a conocer a Ino?"-**

 **-"Porque, tanto como me irrita, Sasori es de los mejores."-** Sakura contestó **. -"No le confiaría Ino a nadie más. Si Saosori escoge mandarla a otra parte, entonces al menos sé que lo intenté."-**

 **-"Por supuesto."-**

Sakura sonrió **. -"¿Sabes que es mi favorito sobre Hinata?"-**

Naruto miró al cielo **.- "Allá vamos."-** Murmuró. **-"Um, veamos. ¿Sus ojos, sus labios, la manera en que frunce el ceño…?"-**

 **-"Hmm."-** Sakura lo consideró **. -"Nunca la he visto fruncir el ceño, pero tiene ojos asombrosos. Y sus labios son—"-** Se detuvo y tosió. **-"Es su acento. Es esta interesante mezcla de Japonés e inglés… y algo más."-**

 **-"Asombroso cómo logras hacerla parecer una marca de sushi"-** Contestó secamente Naruto.

 **-"¿Crees en el destino?"-** Preguntó de repente Sakura.

Naruto miró al cielo **. -"Querido Dios, prometo cancelar mi subscripción a Playboy si me devuelves a mi mejor amiga. Ya sabes cual; alta, hermosa, que no se preocupaba mucho de la gente. Me gustaba."-**

Sakura le pegó al brazo de Naruto **. -"Lo digo en serio."-**

Él frunció el ceño **. -"¿Cómo sabes que yo no?"-**

 **-"Porque de ninguna forma dejarías tu subscripción a Playboy."-** Contestó con una sonrisa.

 **-"Bueno, ahí me has pillado."-** Concordó Verossa **. -"Um, destino. Bueno, creo que fue bastante asombroso que, de toda la gente junto a la que podías escoger sentarte en un festival de cine independiente, fuiste y te sentaste junto a mí."-**

Sakura sonrió **. -"Eso es cierto."-**

 **-"Y de todas las películas que podías insultar, escogiste insultar la mía."-**

Sakura arrugó la nariz **.- "Eso lo siento de veras."-**

Naruto levantó la vista pensativamente **. -"¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? Oh, sí, 'Quienquiera que hizo esta película debiera ser procesado'."-**

 **-"Era una película sobre cómo las gallinas eran ciudadanos ejemplares."-** Discutió Sakura.

-"Y aún defiendo ese argumento."- Respondió Naruto. -"Da igual, si no hubieras insultado mi película, te podría haber invitado a tomar un café en lugar de insultar _tus_ películas; Podría no haber vuelto a verte jamás."-

-"¿Así que crees en el destino?"- Preguntó Sakura.

 **-"No. Sólo me gusta aprovechar cualquier oportunidad que pueda encontrar para recordarte que tú me insultaste primero."-**

 **-"¿No crees en el destino?"-** Dijo Sakura, pareciendo defraudada.

 **-"Destino es onitsed deletreado al revés."-**

 **-"¿Y qué?"-**

Naruto atrapó la mirada de Sakura **. -"Onitsed es un recordatorio que 'destino' es sólo siete letras al azar puestas juntas para la solitaria función de representar un concepto abstracto."-**

 **-"¿Te sacas esto directamente del culo o realmente lo piensas de antemano?"-** Preguntó Sakura.

 **-"Un poco de ambos."-**

 **-"Bueno, yo creo en el destino."-** Respondió Sakura.

 **-"¿Y el destino va a llevarte a tu alma gemela?"-** Adivinó Naruto.

 **-"Eso se dice."-**

 **-"¿Así que tu alma gemela es está chica hetero de Nueva York que no tiene ni remota idea de quién eres?"-**

 **-"Cosas más extrañas han pasado."-** Contestó Sakura.

 **-"¿Por ejemplo?"-**

 **-"Que nos hiciéramos amigos."-**

 **...**

Hinata recorrió nerviosamente las cadenas sin detenerse en ninguna en particular. Había tenido la misma actividad desde que Ino partió para la entrevista. Sus ojos vagaban ciegamente con las cadenas pero no registraba ninguna de las imágenes allí exhibidas.

Finalmente, decidió detenerse en un canal al azar y coger su portátil. Siempre podía perder el tiempo escribiendo a Saki. Siempre era un pasatiempo productivo, más productivo quedarse mirando inexpresivamente la pantalla de televisión.

Hinata llegó tan lejos como escribir. _**Querida Saki.**_ Cuando oyó abrirse la puerta. Mensaje de correo olvidado, Hinata saltó a sus pies y se apresuró a saludar a Ino **.**

 **-"¿Cómo fue?"-** Fue lo primero que dijo.

Ino entró en el apartamento con una amplia sonrisa en su cara **. -"No te creerás lo que acaba de pasar."-** Declaró.

Hinata hizo movimientos con la mano para expresar su impaciencia **. -"¡Sigue!"-**

 **-"La paciencia es una virtud, ¿lo sabías?"-** Bromeó Ino, dejándose caer en una de las mesas de la cocina. Esperó hasta que Hinata se sentó antes de continuar **. -"Vale, pues llego al pequeño café donde Sasori quería encontrarme."-**

 **-"¿Sasori?"-**

 **-"Es lo que dijo que le llamara."-** Explicó Ino orgullosamente **. -"Dos horas y ya nos tuteamos."-**

 **-"Uau."-** Contestó Hinata **.- "¿Y qué pasó?"-**

 **-"Bueno..."-** Ino empezó una vez más **-"llego allí y veo a este hombre con pinta de bobo con pelo rojizo desaliñado pareciendo totalmente impaciente e irritado. Y pienso, 'Oh, mierda, esto ya no va bien.' Pero apechugo y voy. Me presento, le doy mi foto y curriculum vitae; ni se molesta en mirar mis credenciales. Mira fijamente la fotografía y a mí. Hasta ahora la único que ha dicho es, 'Hola, soy Sasori No Akasuna'. Así que, allí estoy sentada intentando deducir si el hombre está demente o si yo hice algo mal. Quizá no se suponía que debiera darle mi foto o algo así. Da igual..."-** Ino continuó **-"...estaba esperando que dijese algo más cuando su móvil empezó a sonar. Se excusa y va al fondo del café. No puedo oír palabra de lo que está diciendo pero parece muy frustrado con quien quiera estuviera hablando. Y lo raro es que le pillé mirándome como cada dos segundos. Al final, vuelve a la mesa y se disculpa por la interrupción. Aquí es cuando las cosas empiezan a ponerse interesante."-** Ino anunció, inclinándose levemente adelante **. -"Entonces me pregunta si he hecho cine antes y yo estoy pensando, 'Por qué no mira tan sólo el reverso de la foto; allí está todo'. No quería ser grosera ni nada, así que le dije que hice un par de anuncios de bajo presupuesto para tiendas locales, pero que principalmente he hecho teatro. Así que se sienta atrás, pareciendo todo caviloso. Estoy esperando que empiece a rascarse la barbilla pensativamente o algo así, pero no lo hace. Pues entonces me pregunta si tengo problema con el desnudo—"-**

 **-"¿Por las buenas?"-** Preguntó Hinata, atónita.

 **-"Por las buenas."-** Confirmó Ino **. -"Te lo demostraré."-** Se aclaró la garganta y adoptó una voz profunda **. -"¿Tienes algún problema con el desnudo?"-** Se rió entre dientes **. -"No podía decidir si contestar la pregunta, o abofetearle y salir por la puerta. Decido seguir la corriente. Así que le pregunto a qué clase de problema se está refiriendo y él va, '¿Tienes problema desnudándote en una película y, en ese caso, cuan desnuda es demasiado desnuda? '"-**

 **-"Ino, por favor, no me digas que el casting era para una película porno."-** Rogó Hinata, de repente sintiéndose enferma del estómago.

Ino empezó a reírse **. -"Sabes, también es lo que pensé. Sólo escucha. Pues, pienso, '¿Está coqueteando conmigo? ¿Quiere que haga pornografía? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?' Le digo que no tengo ningún problema en particular con el desnudo en tanto sea en un ambiente de buen gusto. Estaba intentando explicar, en tan pocas palabras como era posible, que de ninguna forma haría porno. Él empezó a reírse; a reírse de veras. No puedo decidir si está riéndose de lo que acabo de decir o si hay algo haciéndole cosquillas en el trasero. Al fin deja de reírse, me sonríe y dice, 'Están buscando a una rubia, de tu altura y constitución, para una película que se rueda en otoño. ¿Interesada?"-**

 **-"Oh, uau."-** Musito Hinata.

 **."¡Lo sé! Pero aún estaba un poco preocupada por todas las preguntas sobre desnudez, así que le pregunto qué entraña el papel. Así que explica que hay varios papeles abiertos y que se requiere una escena de sexo para uno de ellos. Sin embargo, dice que si me escogen probablemente no será para ese papel. Supongo sólo estaba probándome para ver cuan lejos estaba dispuesta a llegar."-**

 **-"¿Y qué dijiste?"-** Preguntó Hinata.

 **-"Bueno, me preguntó de nuevo si estaba interesada y le dije algo como, '¡Diablos, sí!' Me dio una escena de muestra y me dijo que memorizase ambos papeles. La audición es en una semana."-**

Hinata chilló emocionadamente y abrazó a Ino **. -"¡Es increíble!"-**

 **-"¡Lo sé!"-** Contestó Ino abrazando a Hinata **. -"En una semana desde hoy podría estar camino de convertirme en estrella de cine."-**

 **-"Celebrémoslo."-** Sugirió Hinata.

 **-"Una idea maravillosa, ca-gi-ño."-** Concordó Ino alegremente **. -"Pero primero, quiero llamar a Saki personalmente y darle las gracias como nunca se las han dado."-**

 **...**

 **-"** _ **Muchísimas**_ **gracias, Srta. Haruno"-** Declaró el hombre por billonésima vez en dos minutos. **-"No sabe cuánto significará para mi hija. Adora su serie absolutamente."-**

Sakura le sonrió y rápidamente garabateó su firma en el pañuelo que el hombre estaba sosteniendo **. -"Dígale a su hija que dije gracias."-**

 **-"Oh, gracias, gracias."-** Declaró antes de alejarse.

 **-"De ninguna forma ese hombre tiene una hija."-** Comentó Shion. **-"Probablemente va a ir a masturbarse con ese pañuelo."-**

 **-"¡Shion!"-** Dijeron a coro Mebuki y Kizashi.

Shion miró desde su plato de ensalada y se encogió de hombros **. -"Es verdad. Estaba de todo menos babeándole encima."-**

Sakura se rebuyó en su asiento e intentó concentrarse en la comida ante ella. Aún no entendía por qué sus padres insistían en que se les uniese a cenar. Era probablemente para que su madre pudiese mantener la fachada de ser una pequeña familia feliz. Sakura trinchó un pedazo de bistec y se lo metió en la boca.

 **-"Bueno, Sakura ¿cómo va tu agenda de publicidad?"-** Preguntó su madre.

 **-"Hasta ahora he hecho un par de sesiones de fotos y entrevistas."-** Respondió Sakura. **-"Viajaré a algunas ciudades seleccionadas en una semana. Cincuenta entrevistas o así al día; divertido."-**

 **-"Eres tan ingrata."-** Le dijo Shion, agitando su cabeza con aversión **. -"Cuando sea una estrella famosa va a encantarme hacer entrevistas."-**

 **-"Te deseo todo lo mejor con eso."-** Sakura contestó despreocupadamente.

Shion miró al cielo y volvió a su cena.

 **-"¿Y cual es tu próximo proyecto?"-** Kizashi le preguntó a su hija.

 _Bueno, al menos la condenada película será buena para algo._

 **-"Protagonizo otra película."-** Contestó orgullosa.

 _Pregúntadme de qué va. Venga, pregúntadme. Por favor. Por favor. Por favor._

Mebuki se inclinó adelante **. -"¿Cuánto te pagarán por esa?"-**

 **-"Mucho."-** Fue todo lo que Sakura dijo.

La curiosidad de Shion pudo con ella **. -"¿Y de qué va ésta?"-**

Sakura casi sonrió pero lo cubrió con un vaso de agua **. -"Interpreto a una joven que—"-** Su móvil interrumpió el resto del resumen del argumento **. -"Excúsadme."-** Dijo a sus padres.

 **-"Haruno"-** Habló al teléfono.

 **-"Hola, Sakura ¿cómo te va?"-**

Sakura reconoció la voz de Sasori No Akasuna inmediatamente **. -"Hola, Saosri."-** Saludó, alegre por cualquier interrupción **. -"¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?"-**

 **-"Temari No Sabuka, la director de** _ **Summer's End**_ **me pidió que me pusiera en contacto contigo."-** Explicó Sasori **. -"Le gustaría que estuvieras a la próxima sesión de audiciones. Les gustaría que ayudaras en el casting del papel de Emma."-**

Sakura suspiró **. -"Te diré algo. Puedes llamar a Tenten y decirle dónde necesito estar y cuándo, y si dice que puede meterlo en mi horario, lo haré. Si empieza a maldecirte, amablemente le explicas que sólo bromeabas. Entonces, vuelves a llamar a Temari No Sabuka y le dices que la agenda de Sakura Haruno no le permitirá serle de ayuda en este momento."-**

 **-"Sakura, es muy importante que estés allí."-** Insistió Sasori.

 **-"Se lo dices a Tenten"-** Sakura contestó despreocupadamente **. -"Adiós Sasori."-** Colgó antes que tuviera oportunidad de discutir más. Soltó el móvil y agitó la cabeza **. -"En cinco minutos mi ayudante va a llamarme."-** Predijo Sakura, aunque nadie de la mesa estaba prestándole mucha atención. Cuatro minutos y medio después, el móvil sonó. Sakura sonrió. **-"¿Veis?"-** Dijo a su desatento público **. -"Hola, ATenten"-** Dijo Sakura al teléfono.

 **-"Hola, Srta.-Uh, quiero decir, Sakura"-** Saludó Tente **. -"La única forma en que puedo encajar la audición es si reprogramas tus entrevistas para el sábado."-**

Sakura lo consideró **. -"¿Reprogramarlo es un gran problema?"-**

 **-"Bueno, te esperan en Miami el lunes por la mañana y tienes entrevistas todo el domingo."-** Explicó Tenten.

 **-"¿Tengo algún día libre?"-**

 **-"No en varias semanas."-** Sakura lo pensó un largo momento y finalmente dijo. **-"Vale, llama a la gente del sábado y mira si puedes encajar algunas entrevistas en mi horario del domingo. Entonces lo que quede, lo programas para el lunes por la mañana. Llama a la gente de Miami y les dices que llegaré tarde y promételes que me quedaré allí hasta que todos tengan sus entrevistas."-**

 **-"Vas a volverte loca."-** Le advirtió Tenten.

 **-"Ya estoy loca, Tenten"-** Contestó Sakura **. -"Vuelve a llamarme y hazme saber si las cosas se arreglaron bien."-**

 **-"Lo haré."-** Acordó Tenten **. -"Adiós."-**

 **-"Debe ser un asco ser tú."-** Comentó secamente Shion cuando Sakura colgó el teléfono.

Sakura sonrió y concentró su plena atención en la comida ante ella.

 **-"Podría ser peor"-** Contestó. **-"Podría ser tú."-**

 **-"Lástima que Naruto no pudiese venir esta vez."-** Comentó Tenten desde su asiento al lado de Sakura.

Sakura respondió con un gruñido evasivo y se concentró en la vista fuera de la ventanilla del avión. Había demasiadas cosas dándole vueltas en la cabeza para preocuparse por Naruto. Por encima de todo estaba el problema de la audición. ¿Y si deseaban que besara a un puñado de chicas diferentes?

Tenten miró a la actriz con preocupación. **-"¿Estás bien?"-** Preguntó suavemente **. -"¿Sakura?"-**

Sakura miró a su ayudante y forzó una sonrisa **. -"No me gusta volar"-** Explicó débilmente y volvió la mirada.

 **-"¿Estás nerviosa por hacer esta película?"-** Preguntó Tenten suavemente.

Frunciendo el ceño, Sakura se volvió a Tenten **.- "¿Qué quieres decir?"-**

 **-"Te pones realmente tensa siempre que sale el tema."-** Contestó Tenten, intentando parecer casual.

Sakura hizo una pausa, insegura de cómo abordar el asunto. Tenten suspiró **.**

 **-"Lo siento."-** Se disculpó **. -"Siempre soy… Lo siento."-**

 **-"Está bien."-** Sakura le aseguró **. -"Tenten, después de dos años tienes derecho a hacer preguntas. Simplemente no sé siempre la mejor manera de responderlas."-** Suspiró **. -"Y sí, estoy nerviosa por hacer esta película."**

Tenten asintió y miró a lo lejos.

Sakura no sabía qué más decir sobre el asunto, así que permaneció silenciosa. Pensamientos y preocupaciones reclamaban su atención. Era más que sólo la película. En la raíz de cada inseguridad y miedo yacía lo único que más le preocupaba: Hinata. El hecho que no tenía idea de qué hacer sobre la situación era un constante recordatorio del agujero que se había cavado.

 **-"Sabes..."-** Empezó Tenten, sacando a Sakura de su ensueño **. -"me han dicho que soy buena oyente… cuando no hablo, eso es. Así que, si alguna vez quieres hablar de algo… prometo no correr a la prensa con ello. Firmaré otro contrato."-**

Sakura le sonrió a su ayudante **. -"Gracias, Tenten. Podría pillarte la palabra uno de estos días."-**

Tenten sonrió brillantemente en respuesta.

Sakura miró de nuevo por la ventanilla, contemplando las nubes en la distancia. Sin pensar dijo. **-"¿Crees en el destino?"-**

 **-"A veces."-** Contestó Tenten en seguida **. -"¿Por qué?"-**

 **-"Por ninguna razón."-** Contestó Sakura, su mirada todavía en las nubes de más allá. **-"Ninguna razón en absoluto."-**

 **...**

 **-"Bueno, ¿de qué va esta película?"-** Preguntó Hana Hyuuga pasándole el cuenco de pollo en su mano a Hinata.

Hinata se lo pasó directamente a Ino sin molestarse en ver el contenido. Ino agarró el cuenco y se sirvió pollo frito **. -"No estoy exactamente segura."-** Contestó. **-"Sólo me dieron un par de partes para memorizar, así no he leído el guión entero."-**

Hinata asintió **. -"Hemos estado intentando deducirlo por las pistas en el diálogo, pero es bastante vago."-** Se encogió de hombros. **-"Pero estamos bastante seguras que transcurre por principios de 1900 o así."-**

 **-"Sí, definitivamente no es material actual."-** Concordó Ino, su boca llena de arroz y pollo.

Hinata se concentró en tomarse la comida por un momento, intentando reunir suficiente valor para decir lo que deseaba decir. Finalmente, abrió la boca **.**

 **-"Bueno, hoy hablé con Neji."-** Hana levantó la vista de su comida, Hiashi meramente gruñó. Hinata se tomó el gruñido como señal para continuar. **-"Le va realmente bien."-** Dijo tan por accidente como pudo lograr. **-"Consiguió trabajo."-**

 **-"¿De qué, estilista capilar?"-** Dijo como puya Hanabi.

Hinata esperó que uno de sus padres regañase a su hermana. Le conmocionó que ninguno dijera nada. Miró rápidamente a Ino que se encogió de hombros. Encolerizada, Hinata dijo **. -"Consiguió trabajo en una compañía de ordenadores en Manhattan. Van a costearle conseguir una titulación en empresariales."-**

Silencio.

Finalmente, su padre habló **. -"Momoko, ¿podrías pasarme las patatas?"-**

Hinata frunció el ceño. ¿No habían oído una palabra de que había dicho? ¿No les importaba?

Estaba tan conmocionada y enfadada que ni siquiera podía comer. Un momento después, sintió la mano de Ino en su brazo. Miró rápidamente a su mejor amiga que sonrió ligeramente en apoyo. Hinata tomó una profunda inspiración e intentó concentrarse en su cena.

 _Tiempo_. Se dijo. _Sólo necesitan más tiempo._

Tras unos minutos de silencio, Hiashi habló de nuevo **. -"Bueno, Hayate, ¿a qué hora es tu audición mañana?"-**

 **-"Es a las nueve de la mañana."-** Ino contestó **. -"No estoy segura de cuánto durará. Me dijeron que planeara estar allí todo el día."-**

 **-"¿Nerviosa?"-** Hana preguntó suavemente.

 **-"Mucho."-** Confirmó Ino **. -"Nunca he estado tan nerviosa en mi vida."-**

 **-"Lo harás perfectamente, Ino"-** Le aseguró Hanabi **. -"Sólo imagínatelos desnudos."-**

Ino se rió **. -"Gracias, H."-**

Hinata miró al cielo. Estaba irritada con su hermana y que fuese amable con Ino no iba a compensar lo que había dicho de Neji. Le lanzó una mirada que esperaba llevase ese mismo pensamiento. Ella meramente se le encogió de hombros y volvió a su comida.

Después de la cena, Hiashi y Hanabi salieron a alquilar una película y las chicas se quedaron para ayudar a Hana a limpiar en la cocina.

 **-"¿Has tenido noticias de Toneri?"-** Preguntó Hana.

Hinata había estado esperando esa inevitable pregunta **. -"No."-** Contestó **. -"Y dudo que las tenga de nuevo."-**

Hana agitó la cabeza y le dio otro plato a Hinata para secar. **-"No sé en qué pensabas al rechazar la proposición de ese pobre chico."-**

Hinata no dijo nada.

 **-"Es guapo, rico e inteligente como pocos."-** Declaró Hana **. -"¿Qué más quieres?"-**

 **-"No le amaba."-** Hinata explicó **. -"Es todas esas cosas, pero él…"-** Hinata se detuvo. La último que deseaba era iniciar una discusión de los eventos de noche de la graduación.

 **-"¿Él qué?"-** Preguntó Hana.

Hinata miró rápidamente a Ino que estaba ocupada despejando el resto de la mesa. Ino dejó de trabajar en anticipación de la posible confesión de Hinata **. -"Él no es lo que deseo."-** Ino miró al cielo y volvió a lo había estado haciendo.

Hana suspiró. **-"Bueno, ciertamente espero que pronto averigües lo que quieres."-** Le dijo. **-"No puedes pasar el resto de tu vida rompiendo corazones de jóvenes."-** Sonrió ligeramente a su propio comentario.

Hinata también sonrió y se concentró en secar en el plato en su mano. Era verdad que Toneri no era lo que deseaba. ¿Pero qué deseaba?

 **...**

 **-"¿Café o té?"-** Ofreció Temari .

Sakura ahogó un bostezo. Tenten tenía razón: _estaba_ demente. Era sólo sábado por la mañana y Sakura ya estaba lista para derrumbarse de agotamiento.

 **-"Café, por favor."-** Contestó.

 _Y que sea doble._

Temari No Sabuka repitió la orden a su ayudante y volvió sus amables ojos verde aguamarina a Sakura.

 **-"Realmente me alegra que pudiera hacerlo, Srta. Haruno. Hace tiempo que soy fan de su trabajo."-**

 **-"Gracias"-** Dijo Sakura sonriendo en apreciación. Hasta ahora, Sakura no podía decidir si le gustaba la mujer o si no le gustaba la mujer. Era más joven de lo que Sakura esperaba. O quizá sólo parecía más joven.

Temari asintió, poniendo un rubio mechón de cabello corto detrás de su oreja.

 **-"Has leído el guión, ¿verdad?"-**

Sakura asintió.

 **-"Vale, voy a necesitar tu ayuda para el casting del papel de Emma."-** La directora explicó **. -"Lo hemos reducido a unas pocas chicas y un par viene que no conocemos de antes. Estoy segura que ya has hecho esto antes."-**

Sakura asintió de nuevo.

 **-"¿Preguntas?"-** Inquirió Temari.

Sakura empezó a negar con la cabeza y entonces se dio cuenta que probablemente sería mejor si profiriese una palabra **. -"No."-** Fue la palabra que profirió.

Temari sonrió **. -"¿Noche difícil?"-**

 **-"Mes difícil."-** Dijo Sakura, devolviendo la sonrisa **. -"¿Qué escena estamos haciendo?"-**

 **-"Quiero probar un par."-** Temari contestó **. -"Donde Emma y Elizabeth se conocen y una más adelante en el guión. Quizá dónde se besan la primera vez, ¿si te parece bien?"-**

Sakura estaba segura que había palidecido considerablemente en los últimos segundos.

 **-"Perfecto."-** Dijo, aunque parecía forzado incluso a sus propias orejas.

Temari estudió a Sakura un largo momento y había abierto la boca para decir algo cuando la puerta se abrió.

 **-"¿Café, alguien?"-** Preguntó el ayudante de Temari, Hidan.

Agradecidamente, Sakura aceptó la taza y tomó un largo sorbo. La cafeína era maravillosa. Cuando Hidan hubo salido una vez más, Temari dijo **.**

 **-"Sasori me dijo que vacilabas sobre aceptar este papel."-**

Sakura examinó a la director.

 **-"¿Alguna razón en particular?"-** Cuestionó Temari.

Sakura terminó el café y puso la taza en el escritorio **.**

 **-"No estaba segura si sería un paso acertado en mi carrera."-**

Temari asintió **.**

 **-"Entonces, ¿por qué lo aceptaste?"-**

Sakura encontró la mirada de la director **. -"Me gusta un desafío."-** Fue su respuesta.

Complacida con la contestación, Temari sonrió. Sakura estaba empezando a agradarle esa sonrisa **.**

 **-"¿Lista?"-** Preguntó, poniéndose de pie.

 **-"Como jamás estaré."-** Contestó Sakura suavemente, también poniéndose de pie. Siguió a la director al vestíbulo.

Tenten estaba hablando en su teléfono móvil y rápidamente cortó cuando vio a Sakura.

 **-"¿Todo bien?"-** Preguntó, yendo al paso de la actriz.

Sakura asintió **. -"De rechupete."-**

 **-"Pareces un poco pálida."-** Tenten susurró.

 **-"El clima de Nueva York."-** Explicó Sakura **. -"Estaré bien; sólo espero que la cafeína actúe."-**

Tenten sonrió **. -"Hazme saber si necesitas repostar."-**

 **-"Cuenta con ello."-** Le aseguró Sakura a su ayudante. Temari abrió la puerta a una habitación diferente y Sakura entró tras la director. El cuarto estaba dispuesto con tres filas de sillas a ambos lados de una zona en mitad. Un lado estaba lleno con chicas de similar aspecto; el otro consistía en un par de personas tipo ejecutivo y algunos individuos vestidos informalmente. Todos dejaron de hablar al instante que Temari y Sakura entraron en el cuarto.

Temari llevó a Sakura al lado del cuarto de los ejecutivos **.**

 **-"Sakura Haruno, te presento a** **Ed Barring y Martha Jacobs, nuestros estimados productores."-**

Sakura sonrió y estrechó sus manos consecuentemente **.**

 **-"Encantada de conocerles."-** Les dijo.

Temari siguió a la sección vestida más informalmente **.**

 **-"Ésta es Rhea McKee, mi director auxiliar, y Jordan Silver, nuestro director de casting."**

Se intercambiaron formalidades una vez más.

Un pequeño murmullo se inició al otro lado del cuarto al instante que Sakura Haruno fue descubierta.

 **-"Toma asiento, Sakura"-** Le dijo Temari.

Sakura dejó a Tenten sentarse primero y entonces tomó asiento junto a ella. Se figuró que estaría levantándose más frecuentemente que Tenten.

Temari fue al frente del cuarto y se presentó al grupito de ansiosas actrices.

 **-"Hoy tendremos audición para los papeles de Emma, Janna y Kim."-** Explicó la director **. -"Las que hagan audición para Janna y Kim interpretarán juntas y probablemente se intercambiarán. Las que tengan audición para Emma interpretarán con Sakura Haruno."-**

Sakura podía ver que varias chicas la estaban mirando fijamente, pero mantuvo su propia mirada enfocada en Temari.

 **-"Primero tendremos las audiciones para los papeles de Janna y Kim."-** Temari continuó. **-"Si llamo tu nombre, por favor, ven al frente. El resto puede esperar fuera, en el recibidor, hasta ser llamada. ¿Preguntas?"-**

Nadie levantó la mano.

Sakura suspiró. Iba a ser un largo día.

 **-"Jean Hannon e Ino Yamanaka."-** Temari llamó.

Sakura se paralizó. Sintió la sangre abandonar su cara.

 _No puede ser._

Miró al grupo de chicas y vio a Ino yendo hacia el frente del cuarto.

 _Oh. Dios. Mío._

 **-"¿Estás bien?"-** Preguntó Tenten, repentinamente preocupada. **-"Pareces a punto de desmayarte."-**

Sakura pestañeó algunas veces, entonces logró mirar a Tenten lo bastante para decir **.**

 **-"Excúsame."-** Antes de apresurarse fuera del cuarto. Una vez en el vestíbulo, agarró su móvil y marcó.

 _ **-"Ha llamado a la oficina de Sasori No Akasuna"-**_ Empezó el contestador _ **-"..por favor, deje—"-**_

Sakura colgó el teléfono y probó un número diferente. "

 **-"Por favor, cógelo."-** Le suplicó al sonoro objeto.

 _ **-"Dígame."-**_ Vino la voz de Naruto.

 _ **-"Naruto"-**_ Dijo Sakura _ **. -"Tengo un problema."-**_

 _ **-"¿Qué pasa?"-**_

 _ **-"¿Adivina quién tiene audición para mi película."-**_ Dijo.

 _ **-"¿Brad Pitt?"-**_ Adivinó Naruto _._ _ **-"¿Decidiste que ahora eres hetero?"-**_

 _ **-"La mejor amiga de Hinata."-**_ Le informó Sakura.

 _ **-"¿La linda rubia?"-**_

 _ **-"Esa misma."-**_ Sakura confirmó.

 _ **-"De todas las veces que no puedo ir contigo a Nueva York..."-**_ Dijo Naruto **. -** _ **"Siempre me pierdo lo divertido. Bueno, ¿es con la que tienes que montártelo? Porque sería caliente."-**_

 _ **-"¡Naruto!"-**_ Sakura gimoteó. **-** _ **"¿Qué hago?"-**_

 _ **-"Tch-tch, Sakura. Mira, sabes que no puedes depender de mí para resolver todos tus problemas."-**_

 _ **-"Agh. Estás despedido como mi mejor amigo."-**_ Dijo y le colgó. Entonces golpeó el teléfono contra su frente un par de veces e inspiró profundamente.

 _Sólo tengo que permanecertranquila, aguantar la audición y actuar como si no tuviese idea de quién es. Soy actriz. Puedo hacerlo._ Tomó otra profunda inspiración y volvió a entrar al cuarto.

Temari estaba en el proceso de dar instrucciones a las dos chicas. Sakura se sentó al lado de Tenten.

 **-"¿Estás bien?"-** Tenten preguntó.

Sakura asintió **.**

 **-"Recordé que tenía que hacer una llamada."-** Escuchó a Temari un momento y entonces se inclinó hacia Tenten. **-"¿Quién es esa chica rubia?"-**

 **-"Ino Yamanaka"-** Contestó Tenten. **-"Realmente no ha estado en nada. Es todo lo que sé ahora mismo."-**

 **-"Hmm."-** Comentó Sakura, devolviendo su atención a la audición de las chicas. Reconoció la escena al instante que se pronunció la primera línea de diálogo. Sakura no lo habría admitido, pero leyó tantas veces el guión que prácticamente lo tenía entero memorizado.

No pasó mucho antes de que Sakura se diese cuenta que Hinata no era parcial en su opinión de las habilidades escénicas de Ino. La chica era buena, muy buena. Una mirada al resto del casting reunido confirmó que no era la única que pensaba así. Emociones mezcladas jugaban en un rincón del corazón de Sakura.

 _¿En qué me he metido?_. Se preguntó.

Cuando la escena acabó, Temari habló.

 **-"Muchas gracias."-** Dijo **. -"Jean, buen trabajo. Estaremos en contacto contigo. Ino, me gustaría verte quedarte e interpretar el papel de Emma."-**

 _Esto no era posible que empeorara._ Pensó Sakura. Casi consideró fingir dolor de estómago, lo que fuese que la sacase de este enredo.

Temari se dio la vuelta para enfrentarla **.**

 **-"¿Lista?"-** Preguntó.

 _No hay palabras para lo poco lista que estoy_.

Sakura forzó una sonrisa confiada y se puso de pie.

 _Buen Dios, por favor, sácame de esto_. Rezó mientras se acercaba al frente del cuarto.

 **-"No tengo esta escena preparada."-** Estaba diciendo Ino.

Temari asintió y le dio un par de páginas del guión **.**

 **-"Hazlo lo mejor que puedas."-** Le dijo Temari.

Un teléfono móvil sonó en alguna parte del cuarto y Sakura rezó que fuera el suyo. Desgraciadamente, demostró ser el de Temari. La director se excusó y dejó el cuarto.

Sakura no estaba segura si volver a su asiento o permanecer en pie. Al final, optó por lo último. Escamoteó una mirada a Ino, que estaba repasando el guión con una mirada de trepidación absoluta.

 **-"¿Te molestaría decirme qué escena es?"-** Se encontró preguntando.

Ino levantó la vista, pareciendo desconcertada por la pregunta.

 **-"¿Escena?"-** Sakura intentó de nuevo.

 **-"Oh".** Ino dijo e inmediatamente entregó las páginas a Sakura **. -"Lo siento."-**

Un rápido examen del diálogo confirmó las sospechas de Sakura.

 _¿Qué hice para merecer esto?_

Devolvió las páginas **. -"Gracias."-** Dijo.

 **-"De nada."-** Dijo Ino y regresó a leer el guión. Un momento después, levantó la vista **. -"No sabía que esto era una… una…"-**

 **-"¿Película lesbiana?"-** Sakura proporcionó.

Ino asintió.

 **-"Si quieres huir puedo decirles que, de repente, te dio la gripe."-** Dijo Sakura.

Ino sonrió. **-"Lo aprecio."-** Dijo **. -"Aunque creo que apechugaré."-**

 **-"Si ayuda, estuviste realmente bien en esa primera escena."-** se encontró diciendo Sakura.

Ino abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Temari escogió ese momento para regresar **.**

 **-"Lo siento."-** La director se disculpó. **-"¿Estamos listos para continuar?"-** Sakura e Ino asintieron.

 **-"De acuerdo."-** Temari dijo, tomando asiento **. -"Ésta es la escena del primer beso de Emma y Elizabeth. Hay muchas emociones conflictivas en ambos caracteres, sólo intentad recordar eso. Ino, sabemos que estás interpretando en frío, así que haz lo que puedas. Sakura, ¿conoces las frases de esta escena?"**

 _Como la palma de mi mano_ **.**

 **-"Sí."-** Dijo en cambio.

Temari le dio de nuevo esa sonrisa **.**

 **-"Bien."-** Intercambió unas palabras con el asistente de director y asintió. Entonces se volvió al frente **. -"¿Preguntas? ¿No? Vale… acción."-**

Sakura estaba al instante en carácter, aunque le resultaba extraño. Nunca antes había ensayado esta parte con nadie.

 **-"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"-**

 **-"Recibí tu nota."-** Ino contestó, también en carácter. **-"Temía que ya te hubieras ido."-**

Sakura se aseguró de evitar el contacto visual y permanecer callada.

 **-"Lamento no poder llegar antes."-** Se disculpó Ino, acercándose. **-"Me… retrasaron."-**

Sakura simplemente asintió, intentando controlar sus emociones. Sabía que su personaje estaba enfadada pero se negaba a mostrarlo **.**

 **-"¿Qué te retrasó?"-** Preguntó finalmente.

Ino hizo una pausa a medio paso. No contestó.

Sakura se volvió a enfrentarla con lágrimas ardiendo en sus ojos **.**

 **-"Te casas con él, ¿verdad?"-**

Ino no desvió la mirada **. -"Tengo que hacerlo."-** Contestó suavemente **.- "Lo sabes."-**

Sakura permitió una lágrima caer por su mejilla.

 **-"No significa que tenga que aceptarlo."-** Contestó, intentando parecer más segura de lo que se sentía.

 **-"Liz."-** Dijo Ino, acercándose más y enjugando la lágrima.

Sakura se alejó.

 **-"¿Por qué querías verme?"-** Cuestionó Ino, dando un paso atrás, su voz llena de dolor. Cuando Sakura no contestó, se acercó **. -"¿Liz?"-** Cuándo aún no hubo respuesta, Ino declaró. **-"Debo irme."-**

Sakura la vio alejarse durante un par de segundos y dijo finalmente **.**

 **-"Emma, espera."-**

Ino se dio la vuelta despacio y Sakura rápidamente recorrió el espacio entre ellas. Antes que ninguna tuviera tiempo de registrar lo que estaba pasando, sus labios presionaron juntos.

 **-"¡Corten"-** Dijo Temari desde su asiento.

Sakura se apartó al instante. Tenía la certeza que estaba ruborizándose hasta las raíces de su cabello.

 **-"Excelente trabajo."-** Declaró Temari.

Sakura se concentró en la director, evitando la mirada de Ino a toda costa. Estaba bastante segura que Ino estaba igualmente avergonzada por la situación.

 **-"Ino, gracias por tu tiempo."-** Estaba diciendo Temari. **-"Estaremos en contacto contigo."-**

Ino le dio las gracias a todos, incluso a Sakura e hizo una salida apresurada. Sakura miró su salida con una mezcla de desilusión y alivio. No estaba segura de cuál era mayor. Fue hacia su asiento.

 **-"¿Qué piensas?"-** Le preguntó Temari a Sakura mientras pasaba.

 **-"Es muy buena."-** Contestó Sakura sinceramente.

 **-"Lo es."-** Concordó Temari. Devolvió su atención al resto de su equipo y discutió unas cosas con ellos antes de enviar por las dos siguientes actrices. Sakura se sentó, sintiéndose increíblemente ansiosa y más que un poco enferma. Tenten no dijo nada y Sakura estaba agradecida.

 _Debiera haber fingido enfermedad esta mañana_. Decidió. _Nada podía prepararme para besar a la mejor amiga de Hinata_. Suspiró y resbaló ligeramente en el asiento. _Jamás voy a oír el final de esto_.

 **...**

Hinata saltó del sofá al instante que oyó abrirse la puerta **.**

 **-"¿Y bien?"-** Exigió con impaciencia en cuanto Ino apareció en el umbral. Hinata tomó nota de la pinta hundida de Ino y frunció el ceño ligeramente **. -"¿Qué pasó?"-** Preguntó, gentilmente esta vez.

Ino entró en el apartamento y cerró la puerta detrás de ella. En lugar de contestar, fue a la mesa de la cocina y se sentó.

Hinata siguió ejemplo rápidamente **.**

 **-"¿La entrevista no fue bien?"-** Preguntó suavemente, tomando asiento a la mesa. Ya había preparado discursos para cualquier resultado. Una buena amiga está siempre lista para todo.

Tras un par de minutos de silencio continuado, Hinata estaba a punto de hablar de nuevo, cuando Ino habló **.**

 **\- "Fue… bien."-** Dijo **. -"Muy bien, en realidad."-**

Hinata debatió cómo responder a la situación. Estaba preparada para una Ino extasiada con buenas noticias o una Ino deprimida con malas noticias. Hinata no estaba completamente segura cómo reaccionar a una Ino deprimida con buenas noticias **.**

 **-"Um, es… ¿genial?"-** Aventuró con incertidumbre.

Ino miró a su mejor amiga **.**

 **-"Lo siento, creo que aún estoy en shock."-** Respondió.

 **-"¿Conseguiste el papel?"-** Preguntó Hinata, de repente sintiéndose entusiasmada.

 **-"No lo sé todavía."-** Contestó Ino. **-"Era la primera audición."-**

Hinata estaba levemente defraudada y un poco más desconcertada **.**

 **-"¿Fue realmente guay?"-**

 **-"Yo… um."-** Empezó Ino. **-"Tuve que besar a alguien."-**

 **-"¿A quién?"-** Preguntó Hinata, empezando a sentirse desesperada. Cuando Ino no contestó en seguida, Hinata preguntó **-"¿Alguien que reconocería?"-**

Ino asintió.

 **-"¿Así que es una persona famosa?"-** Preguntó Hinata, su emoción regresando rápidamente.

 **-"Oh, sí."-** Respondió Ino **. -"Muy famosa."-**

Hinata contempló el enigma un momento, adivinando que Ino no iba a ofrecerle la información sin un poco de conjetura previa. Chascó los dedos **.**

 **-"¿Stan Voltz?"-**

Ino se le quedó mirando con una sonrisa misteriosa en su cara **. -"Cerca."-** Contestó **. -"Muy, muy cerca."-**

Hinata se lo pensó un poco más pero no se le ocurrió nadie más **. -"Me rindo."-** Dijo finalmente.

Ino se inclinó adelante **. -"Te daré una pista."-** Ofreció **. -"Ganó el premio al Mejor Beso."-**

Hinata frunció el ceño. - **"¿No fue Stan Voltz?"-** Preguntó, de repente muy desconcertada.

 **-"Adivina de nuevo."-**

 _¿Mejor Beso? Estoy segura que fueron Stan Voltz y…_

Se paralizó **.**

 **\- "Ni hablar."-** Musitó Hinata, la comprensión finalmente iluminándola.

 **-"A-já."-** Confirmó Ino, sentándose atrás en la silla.

 **-"¿Sakura Haruno?"-** Preguntó Hinata para asegurarse que no había malentendidos en el tema.

 **-"La única y verdadera."-**

 **-"¿Besaste a Sakura Haruno?"-** Repitió ipactada Hinata.

Ino asintió.

 **-"Es una peli lesbi."-** Informó Ino **. -"Y adivina quién es la protagonista."-**

 **-"Estás de broma."-** Dijo Hinata, segura que tenía que ser algún tipo de broma, una astuta diversión para distraerla del hecho que Inp había conseguido el papel.

 **-"Hinata"-** Dijo Ino bastante en serio. **-"Besé a Sakura Haruno. Aunque, técnicamente, me besó ella."-**

 **-"¿En los labios?"-**

 **-"Sí."-**

Hinata se sentó aturdida por un largo instante **. -"Pero no había nada sobre un beso en ninguna de las escenas que ensayamos."-** Discutió.

Ino se encogió de hombros en contestación. **-"La director decidió probarme para un papel diferente."-**

 **-"Jura que no estás tomándome el pelo."-** Dijo Hinata, aún insegura si creerlo o no.

 **-"Te juro por mi carrera de actriz que besé a Sakura Haruno"-** Contestó Ino, alzando la mano derecha mientras hablaba.

 **-"¿Sakura Haruno está haciendo una película lesbiana?"-** Preguntó Hinata, incapaz de metérselo en la cabeza.

 **-"Es una epidemia."-** Dijo Ino **. -"Te lo dije. Están por todas partes."-**

Hinata frunció el ceño **. -"¿Crees que Sakura Haruno es gay?"-**

Ino lo pensó un momento y entonces se encogió de hombros **. -"Probablemente no. Siempre escojen chicas heteros para interpretar esos papeles."-** Se apuntó para ilustrar su punto. **-"Aunque, probablemente, le iría mejor si lo fuera. Esa cosa con la que está saliendo es horrorosa."-**

Hinata se rió entre dientes, entonces se mordisqueó el labio inferior por un momento. **-"¿Y cómo es?"-** Preguntó, incapaz de evitarlo.

 **-"¿Besar a una chica o besar a Sakura Haruno?"-** Preguntó Ino.

 **-"Ambos, supongo."-** Contestó Hinata.

Ino pareció pensativamente **. -"Bueno, ocurrió muy rápido."-** Contestó. **-"Y está el hecho que había un puñado de gente mirando y yo tenía que mantenerme en personaje. Y no es como si fuese un festival de montárselo ni nada."-** Se encogió de hombros **. -"Fue interesante."-**

 **-"¿Interesante?"-** Preguntó Hinata, no particularmente satisfecha con la respuesta.

 **-"Bueno, no me encendió ni nada."-** Contestó Ino, un poco a la defensiva. **-"Por otro lado, tampoco quería vomitar."-** Frunció el ceño. **-"¿Crees que significa algo?"-**

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

 **-"Hmm."-** Ino contestó pensativamente.

 **-"Bueno, ¿cual es el papel?"-** Le preguntó Hinata.

Ino suspiró **. -"Digamos que estaré besando mucho más frecuentemente a Sakura Haruno si lo consigo."-**

Hinata se sonrió **. -"¿Sería tan malo?"-**

Ino consideró la pregunta **. -"En realidad, tendría el segundo papel más grande de la película, así que no realmente."-** Hizo una pausa. **-"¿Crees que significa algo?"-**

 **-"No a menos que, de repente, estés colada por Sakura Haruno"-** Le chinchó Hinata.

 **-"No es realmente mi tipo."-** Contestó Ino tras un momento de retrospección. **-"Aunque el ayudante de director,** _ **él**_ **sí que era algo aparte. Creo que se llama Hidan algo o parecido. Si consigo uno de los papeles, te llevaré al set para que puedas ver el culo de este tipo. Es sexy."-**

 **-"Lo ansío, de veras."-** Dijo Hinata, no particularmente interesada en el culo de Hidan. **-"Bueno,¿Cómo es ella?"-** Preguntó.

Ino se encogió de hombros en contestación. Entonces dijo. **-"No tuve realmente mucha oportunidad de interactuar con ella. Pero parecía realmente…"-**

 **-"¿Maliciosa?"-** Hinata proporcionó.

 **-"Nerviosa."-** Dijo Ino en cambio **.- "Y no era para nada maliciosa. Me preguntó qué escena estábamos haciendo y entonces se ofreció a cubrirme si decidía salir a escape. Después hicimos la escena juntas y me fui."-** Sonrió pensativamente **.- "Aunque hay una cosa. Actuar con ella fue asombroso. Es realmente intensa."-**

 **-"De veras me sorprende que estés actuando tan serenamente por todo esto,"-** Dijo Hinata.

 **-"Te lo dije, estoy en shock."-** Ino explicó. **-"¿Crees que algo de esto realmente me ha impactado ya?"-**

Hinata se rió **. -"Uau."-** Dijo tras un momento **. -"No puedo creerlo."-**

 **-"Yo tampoco."-** Ino estaba de acuerdo. **-"Y estaba allí."-**

 **-"¿Crees que conseguirás uno de los papeles?"-** Preguntó Hinata.

 **-"Supongo que lo averiguaremos."-** Contestó Ino.

 **...**

 **-"¿La besaste?"-** Aulló Naruto **-"¿Y yo me lo perdí?"-**

Sakura miró la vista más allá de su balcón, sólo escuchando a medias lo que Naruto estaba diciendo. Detrás de ella, Tenten estaba viendo televisión. Sakura se aseguró que su ayudante no estaba escuchando antes de continuar **.**

 **-"Está empezando a complicarse."-**

 **-"¿Complicarse? ¡Es un jodido culebrón!"-**

Sakura suspiró, apoyándose contra la barandilla del balcón.

 **-"No sé qué hacer. ¿Y si Ino consigue el papel?"-**

 **-"Hombres y lesbianas en todas partes caerán de rodillas y alabarán a Dios."-** Contestó Naruto.

 **-"No es gracioso."-** Sakura estaba sintiéndose enferma. Había estado sintiéndose enferma desde la audición. **-"No había planeado esto."-**

 **-"¿El qué exactamente?"-** Preguntó Naruto.

Sakura suspiró **. -"Nada de esto."-** Dijo. **-"No pretendía que se saliese así de madre. Sólo quería alguien con quien hablar."-**

 **-"¿Además de mí?"-**

 **-"No lo sé, Naruto"-** Sakura contestó, sintiéndose desconcertada y frustrada. **-"No es como si estuviese intentando reemplazarte ni nada. Yo sólo… no sé. Realmente no lo sé."-**

 **-"Ella es una chica."-**

 **-"¿Y?"-**

Naruto suspiró. **-"Deseabas hablar con otra chica."-** Dijo. **-"Está bien. Lo entiendo. No es como si yo fuese lo más femenino del planeta."-** Hizo una pausa. **-"Sólo que, realmente no creo esto vaya de que quisieras una amiga."-**

 **-"¿Entonces de qué va?"-**

 **-"No lo sé."-** Contestó Naruto. **-"Son tus sentimientos. Sólo soy un observador."-**

 **-"Ya."-** Sakurra contestó, mirando al cielo. **"¿Qué crees que debo hacer? Sinceramente."-**

 **-"Creo que debes ir directa a su apartamento y decirle la verdad."-** Contestó Naruto. **-"Y si no puede aceptarlo, entonces ella se lo pierde."-**

Sakura volvió a la vista de la ciudad de Nueva York. Se pasó una mano por el cabello y agitó la cabeza.

 **-"No puedo hacer eso. No puedo plantarme en su puerta y decirle, 'Eh, realmente soy Saki Senju, ¡sorpresa!'."-**

 **-"¿Por qué no?"-**

 **-"¡Porque no!"-** Contestó Sakura. **-"Flipará. Y… y…"-**

 **-"¿Y?"-**

 **-"Y no será igual."-** Dijo Sakura finalmente. **-"Si sabe quién soy realmente, su percepción se viciará para siempre. No volverá a verme como una persona normal."-** Suspiró. **-"Me gusta ser una persona normal a sus ojos, Naruto. Me gusta gustarle a pesar del hecho de que no soy nadie especial. No quiero estropear eso."-**

 **-"Pero Sakura,** _ **eres**_ **alguien especial."-** DiscutióNaruto. **-"Y no tiene nada que ver con tu fama. Si le escondes quién eres realmente, entonces nunca va a saber cuan verdaderamente maravillosa eres."-**

Sakura miró al cielo.

 **-"No te pongas empalagoso conmigo, Naruto. Sabes tan bien como yo que la fama lo cambia todo. No hay forma de que pueda acercarme a Hinata como yo misma."-**

 **-"¿Así que vas a seguir mintiéndole?"-**

 **-"Voy a tener que aprender a editarme."-** Contestó Sakura. **-"Y si se vuelve demasiado… tendré que finalizarlo de algún modo."-**

 **-"Tienes todas las papeletas para terminar con el corazón partido."-** Le advirtió Naruto.

Sakura hizo una pausa para revisar sus pensamientos. Finalmente, cerró los ojos.

 **-"Lo sé."-**

#######################################################################

 **N/A:** **Pronto se acerca el momento del encuentro! Qué tal eso de el beso con Ino hahaha, pobre Sakura.**

 **Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo** **...**

 **Matta ne... XD (02/10/15)**

 **(B.G.R.R)**


	10. capítulo 10

**El lado ciego del amor**

 **"Historia de Sakura Haruno, una actriz famosa patea traseros pero con un lado más melancólico cuando esta fuera de escena y de Hinata Hyuuga, una joven artista que aspira a ser una gran pintora. Las dos viven en escenarios completamente distintos, sus vidas son totalmente incompatibles, no tienen nada en común excepto una cosa, el internet." YURI SakuHina**

 **Esta historia no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a Ingrid Díaz, esta es una adaptación de su historia original a los personajes de Naruto .**

 **Solo me pertenece el tiempo de la adaptacion y una que otra frase, para que los personajes se parescan un poco a los de Naruto, pero no mucho para no salirse del contexto ;).**

 **Espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews para que se de a conocer .**

 **Espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews para que se de a conocer .**

 **-"SakuHina"-...** Dialogo de personaje

 _SakuHina..._ Pensamientos

SakuHina...Acciones

 _ **SakuHina...**_ Correos o chat

 _ **-"SakuHina"-**_... Llamadas telefonicas

 **...** Cambio de perspectiva de personaje.

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c*...** Separación para correos.

 **Capitulo 10...**

 **...**

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c**

 _ **Querida Saki.**_

 _ **Quiero agradecerte de nuevo, por billonésima vez, el ayudar a Ino. No creerías cuánto ha pasado desde que le conseguiste a Ino ese agente. Apenas puedo creerlo yo. Sé que ya te llamó para agradecértelo pero está tan entusiasmada que probablemente volverá a llamarte para darte las gracias.**_

 _ **Sin embargo, las últimas buenas noticias llegaron hace un rato. ¡Ino consiguió uno de los papeles! Va a interpretar a la hermana de la protagonista. No puedo decidir si se siente aliviada por no tener que interpretar una lesbiana contrapuesta a Sakura Haruno o defraudada. Voy a suponer que es un poquito de ambos.**_

 _ **Aunque nunca la he visto tan feliz en mi vida. Y es todo gracias a ti. Así que, gracias, una vez más. Sin embargo, realmente no he estado pintando mucho últimamente. He estado tan envuelta en la buena fortuna de Ino que he olvidado del todo del arte. Imagínate. Aunque volveré a empezar mañana.**_

 _ **Supongo que te dejaré marchar ya. Sólo deseaba agradecértelo de nuevo. Te debo una gorda.**_

 _ **Tu amiga.**_

 _ **Hinata.**_

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c**

 _ **Querida Hinata**_

 _ **¡Felicita a Ino de mi parte! Apuesto que está realmente entusiasmada. Oh, y no te preocupes por deberme nada. Quizá algún día necesite un riñón o algo – entonces acudiré a ti. Mientras tanto, creo que estás a salvo de la deuda ;o)**_

 _ **He decidido empezar a ejercitarme de nuevo. ¿A quién engaño? He decidido empezar a ejercitarme – punto. No creo haber corrido un kilómetro en mi vida. En el instituto, fingía calambres cada vez que teníamos que correr. Desgraciadamente, la profesora de E. F. lo pilló al poco. Me cogió en las taquillas y dijo, "¡Senju! ¡Mañana corres!" Por suerte, me torcí el tobillo camino de clase a la mañana siguiente.**_

 _ **Es mi extenuante manera de explicar que estoy en baja forma. ¿Te ejercitas? Creo que invertiré en una de esas cosas de gimnasio total. Todos esos infomerciales de madrugada están empezando a metérseme. Me gustaría tener abdominales de acero. Lástima que no puedas encargarlos por teléfono.**_

 _ **Bueno, he perdido la cabeza oficialmente. Te hablo luego. :)**_

 _ **Siempre.**_

 _ **Saki.**_

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c**

 _ **Querida Saki**_

 _ **¿Por qué no vas en cambio al gimnasio? Apuesto que hay chicas realmente monas allí esperando ser admiradas. Si te ejercitas en casa, vas a perderte toda la acción en vivo. Aunque, si realmente estás tan patéticamente baja de forma, entonces quizá es mejor si entrenas al principio en la privacidad de tu propia casa. No necesitas salir en público y hacer el tonto. ;)**_

 _ **¿Y por qué el súbito interés en ganar músculo? ¿Cita ardiente? :) No me pareciste del tipo machote je**_

 _ **Saludos y salutaciones,**_

 _ **Hinata**_

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c**

 _ **Querida Listilla,**_

 _ **Te haré saber que soy ejemplo de primera clase de sofisticada collectiveness ante las mujeres atractivas. Vaya, ¿qué te hace pensar que no estarían mirándome ellas? Las mujeres caerían a mis pies. Es posible que no quiera ejercitarme en público porque el hacerlo sería demasiado distrayente para el público en general. Demasiadas babas es malo para la maquinaria ;o)**_

 _ **¡Soy como una Don Juan!**_

 _ **La ofendida, Don Saki.**_

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c**

 _ **Querida Don Saki.**_

 _ **Diría que estás más cerca de Don Quijote;)**_

 _ **La divertida Hinata**_

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c**

 _ **Querida Hinata.**_

 _ **Touché. Claramente he infravalorado tu ingenio. Ganas esta ronda. Pero cuidado – soy pésima perdedora ;o)**_

 _ **Al menos, estarás contenta de saber que mi GYM-A-MA-GIG llegó hoy. Lo usé por una suma total de Cinco minutos y doce segundos. Brevemente tras esa vez, estaba terriblemente exhausta y decidí ver televisión (Food Network, si debes saberlo). Como resultado, decidí hacer un grandioso festín para mi fiesta de uno. Eres bienvenida a las sobras. :o)**_

 _ **En otras palabras, quemé unas dos calorías y consumí unas 3.000 una hora después.**_

 _ **Cosa buena que no esté a régimen.**_

 _ **Tu perezosa amiga,**_

 _ **Saki.**_

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c**

 _ **Querida Saki.**_

 _ **¿Cinco minutos y doce segundos? Eso es impresionante ;)**_

 _ **En realidad, no puedo hablar mucho. Creo que la única razón por la que hago ejercicio es porque tengo que caminar a todas partes. Últimamente me he mantenido ocupada pintando ayudando a Ino a memorizar frases y pintando. No puedo creer que ya sea mitad de julio. Me siento como si no hubiera hecho nada este verano. Blabla. Y aquí estaba yo reprendiéndote por vivir una existencia monótona. ;)**_

 _ **Tuve un sueño anoche. Era bastante raro, pero lo compartiré contigo.**_

 _ **Estaba en el bosque, parecía ser una ninja, tenía unas ropas chistosas que parecían para invierno e iba saltando por la ramas de los arboles. En mi camino me topé con tipos que vestían tunicas negras con nubes rojas y sombreros e intentaban capturarme y por más que me yo intentaba seguir escapando pues por alguna razón me seguían persiguiendo. Aquellos tipos me ofrecieron pastel. Y en general me gusta el pastel, pero su pastel tenía una Iguana encima. Así que salté al océano y me alejé nadando de los tipos de tunicas con nubes rojas y de la Iguana.**_

 _ **Entonces, empecé a hundirme sólo que me di cuenta unos segundo después que podía respirar bajo el agua. Así que decidí nadar al fondo del océano para ver lo que había allí. Por alguna razón había una luz rosa !¿pudes creerlo?¡ en el fondo del océano porque podía ver una caja posada en la arena.**_

 _ **De todas formas, intenté abrir la caja, pero estaba cerrada con llave. Y no podía abrirla sin importar lo que intentase.**_

 _ **Entonces me desperté. Y me quedé con este sentimiento de desilusión. Realmente quería saber lo que había dentro de esa caja.**_

 _ **Tu amiga.**_

 _ **Hinata.**_

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c**

 _ **Querida Hinata.**_

 _ **Quizá estás buscando algo – pero no sabes el qué; por eso no podías abrir la caja. Imagina qué es lo que quieres y estoy bastante segura que se abrirá :o)**_

 _ **Lamento que haya pasado una semana desde mi última respuesta. Las cosas han estado bastante ajetreadas por mi lado del mundo.**_

 _ **Pero – he estado intentando ejercercitarme al menos una vez al día. Hoy logré quedarme sobre el temido chisme durante más de siete minutos. Es record mundial. Me invité un helado como premio ;o) Probablemente preguntarás, así que contestaré: Ben & Jerry's Half Baked. Es una perfecta mezcla de chocolate, vainilla y locura. También está garantizado que irá directamente a tus caderas, trasero y muslos o te devuelven el dinero.**_

 _ **Buena cosa que haya estado ejercitándome. :o)**_

 _ **También estoy leyendo The Color Purple por vigésima vez. ¿Lo has leído?**_

 _ **Siempre.**_

 _ **Saki.**_

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c**

 _ **Querida Saki.**_

 _ **Temo no haber leído The Color Purple. Sin embargo he leído Harry Potter. La buena literatura no debe pasar sin ser leída. ;)**_

 _ **Me gustó tu análisis de mi sueño. Ino me dijo que la Iguana representaba el pene cachondo de Toneri y que la caja era una metáfora de mi reprimida homosexualidad.**_

 _ **Creo que sólo está amarga porque no va a montárselo con Sakura Haruno en la película. ;) Y creo que está algo nerviosa. Empieza a filmar en un mes.**_

 _ **De cualquier modo, dado que estoy aburrida y aún no más cerca de desentrañar el misterio que eres tú, tengo una serie de preguntas para ti:**_

 _ **1\. ¿Quién fue la primera persona que besaste?**_

 _ **2\. ¿Cual fue tu momento más bochornoso?**_

 _ **3\. Si pudieras llevarte tres cosas a una isla tropical, ¿cuáles serían?**_

 _ **4\. ¿Crees en las almas gemelas?**_

 _ **5\. ¿Qué tipo de ropa interior usas? (Fue pregunta de Ino, por cierto)**_

 _ **6\. ¿Cuál es tu atributo físico favorito en una chica?**_

 _ **7\. ¿Cual es tu programa de madrugada favorito?**_

 _ **8\. ¿De veras nunca saldrías con un chico?**_

 _ **Ya, eso debiera mantenerte ocupada un rato. ;)**_

 _ **Tu amiga.**_

 _ **Hinata**_

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c**

 _ **Querida Hinata.**_

 _ **¿Escoges Harry Potter por encima de Alice Walker? Tch, tch. ;o) En realidad aún no he leído la creación de Rowling. He estado boicoteándolo desde el primer día. :oP**_

 _ **Creo que me gusta más el análisis de Ino de tu sueño. :o)**_

 _ **Y vamos a las respuestas:**_

 _ **1\. La primera persona que besé fue un tipo llamado Deidara. En realidad, como que me babeó por toda la boca, lloré. Decidí allí y entonces que no disfrutaba besando chicos. ;o)**_

 _ **2\. ¿El momento más bochornoso? Es tan difícil escoger sólo uno. :o) Creo que tendría que ir con esa vez en la escuela cuando vi a la chica más popular de la escuela caminando hacia mí. Alto**_ _ **Jennifer Stratford**_ _ **era su nombre. Pues se acercó a la mesa en la que me sentaba y me preguntó mi nombre. A estas alturas debo añadir que estaba colada lo más grande imaginable (para una treceañera) por esta chica.**_

 _ **Bueno, le dije mi nombre y ella preguntó si yo quería unirme a su club. Le dije que claro. Así que me llevó al baño de chicas donde dijo que se reunía el club durante el almuerzo. Allí conocía a otras cinco chicas que me dijeron que, para unirme al club, tenía que quitarme la ropa y correr por la cafetería desnuda.**_

 _ **Habría dicho que no, por supuesto, sólo que Jennifer estaba sonriéndome toda melosa y soy una completa boba (nota el tiempo presente) en lo que respecta a las chicas.**_

 _ **Me desnudé y pasé zumbando y me cayó una suspensión. Lo pasé horrorosamente explicándoselo a mis padres. ;o)**_

 _ **3\. Llevaría una pala, un bastoncillo de oídos y un cuchillo.**_

 _ **4\. Almas gemelas hmm Creo que hay belleza en todos y que, si buscamos con suficiente intensidad, podemos encontrar algo digno de amar en cualquiera que encontremos. A veces, somos lo bastante afortunados de encontrar muchos cosas dignas de amar en una persona.**_

 _ **5\. Llevo braguitas bikini ;o)**_

 _ **6\. Esto va a parecer empalagoso – pero realmente me gustan las chicas con ojos bonitos.**_

 _ **7\. I Love Lucy**_

 _ **8\. ¿Nunca saldría con un chico? Nunca digas nunca, supongo. Pero diría que es altamente improbable. A menos que tenga lindos pechos - oops, quise decir ojos ;o)**_

 _ **Espero que estés satisfecha. Tu turno de contestar.**_

 _ **Siempre.**_

 _ **Saki.**_

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c**

 _ **Querida Saki**_

 _ **¿Lindos ojos? Sí ya :)**_

 _ **Y te propongo un trato. Tú lees Harry Potter y yo leeré The Color Purple.**_

 _ **Respuestas:**_

 _ **1\. Toneri fue la primera persona que besé. Y salvo ese pequeño desliz en el colegio mayor de la NYU, nunca he besado a nadie más. Estaba bebida, no cuenta;)**_

 _ **2\. Me tropecé en las escaleras del metro y aterricé encima de una ciega que procedió a atizarme con su bastón. Empezó a gritar, "¡Socorro! ¡Socorro!" Vino la policía, pensaron que había estado intentando robar a la mujer. Llamaron a mis padres. No fue bonito. Pero al menos estaba completamente vestida durante todo el proceso. ;)**_

 _ **3\. Llevaría una manta, un bloc y lápices de colores.**_

 _ **4\. Pienso que me gustaría creer que hay alguien para todos. Aunque a veces pues lo dudo.**_

 _ **5\. Cualquier cosa a la venta en Victoria's Secret. ;)**_

 _ **6\. Me gusta el cabello suave. Sé que es bastante aleatorio pero el cabello suave es agradable.**_

 _ **7\. Hechos de la Vida**_

 _ **8\. Supongo que cambiaré el sexo. ¿Alguna vez saldría con una chica? Um, no. Creo que mis padres ya tienen bastante que lidiar sólo con Neji. No me siento como para provocarles un ataque cardíaco. :)**_

 _ **¿Satisfecha?**_

 _ **Espero que estés bien.**_

 _ **Hinata**_

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c**

 _ **Querida Hinata**_

 _ **Después de MUCHO pensamiento y consideración, he aceptado el trato. De hecho, hoy salí y compré Harry Potter. Aún está en la bolsa. Lo abriré una vez hayas comprado The Color Purple :)**_

 _ **¿Compras en Victoria's Secret? Por alguna razón no me pareciste del tipo VS. No me preguntes de qué tipo pensé que eras – No lo sé. ;o)**_

 _ **Llegué a diez minutos en la máquina de la muerte. ¡Y sólo han sido dos semanas! Estoy segura que estás muy impresionada.**_

 _ **Pero yendo a temas más importantes: ¿Qué quieres para tu cumpleaños? Marzo está justo a la vuelta de la esquina. Sólo dispongo de tres semanas más para comprar, así que mejor me lo dices rápido. :o)**_

 _ **Bueno, ¿qué has estado haciendo últimamente?**_

 _ **Siempre.**_

 _ **Saki.**_

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c**

 _ **Querida Saki.**_

 _ **Yo fui a Strand y cogí una copia de The Color Purple. ¿Preparada? ¿Lista? ¡Lee!**_

 _ **Hmm no sé cómo tomarme tu comentario de Victoria's Secret. Y sí, compro allí de vez en cuando. Tiene adorable ropa interior para una chavala necesitada de tales cosas. Además, Ino trabajaba allí y yo usaba su descuento;)**_

 _ **Bueno, al menos has logrado ser persistente sobre ejercitarte. Yo probablemente ya me habría rendido. :)**_

 _ **Pasé el fin de semana en el apartamento de Neji. Aunque estaba más bien atestado, siendo su apartamento del tamaño de una caja de zapatos (no que el mío sea mucho mayor, pero todavía). Me divertí cantidad saliendo con Neji y Sasuke. Quedan tan monos juntos. Como que me hace añorar tener a alguien, ¿sabes?**_

 _ **¿Alguna vez te sientes sola? No creí que fuera posible estar rodeada de tanta gente y todavía lograr sentirme sola. Y aún así, me pasa. No sé por qué es de esta forma.**_

 _ **En noticias relacionadas, Toneri me llamó ayer por las buenas. Quería informarme que ahora está saliendo con una chica en Harvard. En otras palabras, quería agradecerme que rehusara su declaración. Oh, bueno, en tanto sea feliz. Pero da igual basta de eso.**_

 _ **Ino lo está haciendo muy bien con sus frases y todo eso. Realmente me impresiona su habilidad actuando. Antes tenía que verla actuar en esas obras psicópatas y, de algún modo, aún lograba asombrarme. Pero verla en este nuevo papel realmente me ha abierto los ojos a lo verdaderamente talentosa que es. Rezo para que ésta sea su gran oportunidad. Se lo merece.**_

 _ **En cuanto a mí, ¡logré vender una pintura el sábado! Estoy realmente entusiasmada por eso. Por un tiempo estaba como perdiendo la esperanza. :)**_

 _ **Mis padres lo llevan bastante bien. Aún no hablan con o sobre Neji. Ningún progreso en ese frente. Realmente deseo que le acepten Mi padre biológico llamó y preguntó si deseaba visitarle durante un par de semanas, pero me negué.**_

 _ **Quiero estar cerca para ayudar a Ino a ensayar y realmente no me siento como para viajar. Creo que es un resumen bastante decente de mi vida hasta el momento:)**_

 _ **Oh, no quiero nada para mi cumpleaños. Pero gracias por recordarlo :) Bueno, ¿qué pasa contigo?**_

 _ **Cariños.**_

 _ **Hinata**_

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c**

 _ **Querida Hinata**_

 _ **Te diré lo que pienso cuando haya terminado Harry Potter. Mientras tanto, espero que estés disfrutando The Color Purple. :o)**_

 _ **Lamento oír que te sientes sola. Aunque tenía que pasar. Tras estar con alguien durante tanto tiene que ser difícil estar soltera. Y sí, me siento sola a menudo. Pero siempre está Naruto y los infomerciales y mi máquina de ejercicios y tú :o) Así que aún no soy una causa perdida.**_

 _ **¿Te molesta lo de Toneri? Probablemente es una pregunta estúpida – parecías algo deprimida. ¿Quieres hablar de eso? No tengo absolutamente ninguna experiencia en cuando a corazones rotos e incluso menos sobre tratar con ex-novios – pero siempre me alegrará prestarte una oreja atenta. No mucho me ha estado pasando. He estado bastante ocupada con el trabajo y todo, por ello me está costando un par de días devolverte los correos. Eso lo siento.**_

 _ **Fui anoche a cenar con mis padres. Mi madre insiste en que coma con la familia una vez por semana o así. Logré eludirles la semana pasada pero anoche estaba atrapada. Para abreviar, fue infernal como de costumbre. Mi hermana no es posible que fuese más estirada de lo que es. Estoy bastante segura que una de nosotras es adoptada. Espero ser yo.**_

 _ **A veces desearía ser lo bastante valiente para salirles del armario. Creo que merecería la pena por ver el shock en la cara de mi madre. Pero entonces me lo pienso y me doy cuenta que no quiero hacer partícipes a mis padres de algo tan personal. No merecen conocerme tan bien.**_

 _ **Lamento el discurso. :o)**_

 _ **Llevo ya dos horas viendo dibujos. Creo que me he enamorado de**_ _ **SpongeBob**_ _ **. Así que he cambiado de idea sobre lo de no salir con un chico. Saldría con SpongeBob. Ves, y tiene lindos ojos – te lo dije :o)**_

 _ **Consideré a Bob the Builder, pero creo que es demasiado macho para mí.**_

 _ **Creo que es hora de irme a la cama. ;o) Me lo tomo como que no vas a decirme lo que quieres para tu cumpleaños – ¡Perfecto! Tendré que adivinarlo por mi cuenta. Confía en mí, no vas a escaparte sin regalo. Lo siento. :oP**_

 _ **Cariños.**_

 _ **Saki**_

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c**

 _ **Querida Saki.**_

 _ **Detesto admitirlo pero como que estoy disfrutando The Color Purple. Es mucho mejor que el libro del mayordomo que recomendaste antes. ;) Aunque no admitiré oficialmente que me gusta TCP, hasta que admitas que adoras Harry Potter. Vamos, sé que sí. Confiesa.**_

 _ **No estoy segura de qué siento sobre Toneri. No puedo negar el hecho de que me molesta pero, al mismo tiempo, no estoy segura qué es exactamente lo que me molesta. Quizá es el hecho de que él es el que tiene a alguien y yo no. Lo superaré.**_

 _ **Siéntete libre de soltar discursos cuando quieras. Para eso estoy aquí. Bueno, eso y burlarme de ti.**_

 _ **Es un buen equilibrio, ¿no crees?**_

 _ **SpongeBob, ¿uh? No sé, Saki, dudo que seas su tipo. ¿Cómo siquiera harías funcionar esa relación? Él está bajo el mar, tú en California. Es toda una relación de larga distancia. ¿Por qué no vas por alguien más local?**_

 _ **Oh, tengo una historia para ti. Hoy estaba en el metro y me tropecé con este chico de mi clase de Historia del Arte. Empezamos a hablar sobre el examen final y el profesor y, antes de que me diera cuenta, me había pasado totalmente mi parada. Me sentí tan boba. Por el lado positivo, me pidió mi número. Así que, quizá, no fue tan mala cosa después de todo. :)**_

 _ **Supongo que iré a ducharme y me acurrucaré en la cama con Alice Walker. Hmm sonó mucho más sexual de lo que lo pretendía. ;)**_

 _ **Cariños.**_

 _ **Hinata**_

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c**

 _ **Querida Hinata**_

 _ **Bueno, ves, ahora estoy dividida. Si admito que me gusta Harry Potter, podría subírsete a la cabeza.**_

 _ **Empezarás a bailar, gritando, "¡Ya te lo dije!" Eso no puede ser. Por otro lado, si lo niego, no sólo te sentirías triste y defraudada, sino que también estaría mintiendo. Considera eso mi respuesta ;o)**_

 _ **Tienes razón. Salir con SpongeBob puede presentar un dilema geográfico. Sin embargo, no puedo descartarle así. En primer lugar, tiene ojos fabulosos. Siguiente, es muy apasionado sobre su trabajo. Adoro a la gente apasionada. Y finalmente, adora el océano – y yo también. Cuando puedes ver, SpongeBob y yo estamos destinados el uno para el otro. La distancia es sólo un tecnicismo.**_

 _ **Fue muy sútíl perderte tu parada en el metro. ;o) Bueno, ¿quién es este chico misterioso? ¿Llamó?**_

 _ **Me avergüenza admitir que no me he ejercitado realmente en una semana. ¿No es triste? He estado tan ocupada que, cuando llegaba a casa, normalmente sólo me colapsaba. De hecho, estoy colapsándome al segundo que pulse el 'enviar' de este mensaje.**_

 _ **Qué será justo...**_

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c**

 _ **Querida Saki.**_

 _ **¡Ja! Sabía que adorarías Harry Potter. Sólo para picarte, voy a bailar y gritar, "¡Te lo dije!" de todas formas. ¡JAJAJAJA! :Þ**_

 _ **Si insistes en seguir con SpongeBob, no voy a tener opción salvo apoyar tu decisión. Sólo espero que no te rompa el corazón.**_

 _ **De acuerdo, pues Gaara me llamó anoche y me pidió salir a pasear por Central Park con él.**_

 _ **Acepté porque sonaba romántico. Estará aquí en unos veinte minutos, pero deseaba escribirte antes de salir para hacerte saber lo que pasaba conmigo. Estoy realmente emocionada por salir con él.**_

 _ **Nunca antes había salido realmente en una cita.**_

 _ **Vale, debiera terminar de prepararme. Estoy nerviosa. Muy nerviosa. Deséame suerte:)**_

 _ **Cariños.**_

 _ **Hinata**_

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c**

 _ **Querida Hinata,**_

 _ **Sólo por eso no voy a leer 2º libro. Así que ¡JA! ;o)**_

 _ **Espero que te divirtieras en tu cita con Gaara. Con suerte no tropezaste con ninguna ciega. Jeje. Espero oír todos los detalles. En mi lado, no me ha pasado mucho. Logré hacer ejercicio hoy. Llevaba unos dos minutos cuando sonó el teléfono. No tenía muchas ganas de ejercitarme después de la conversación telefónica, así que me duché en cambio.**_

 _ **Emocionante, ¿no?**_

 _ **Acabaré esto ahora, antes de hacerte llorar de aburrimiento. :o)**_

 _ **Cariños.**_

 _ **Saki**_

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c**

 _ **Querida Saki**_

 _ **No podrás resistirte al 2º libro. Sólo espera ;Þ**_

 _ **Realmente lamento que haya pasado más de una semana desde que respondí. He estado bastante ocupada. Gaara y yo hemos estado saliendo mucho últimamente. Nuestra primera cita fue muy bien. Paseamos por el parque y después me llevó a cenar. Es un chico realmente dulce. Muy diferente de Toneri, que siempre estaba alardeando de él mismo. Gaara es muy humilde, me gusta eso de él.**_

 _ **Es un alivio no estar con alguien que tiene mucho dinero. Toneri siempre presumía de ser rico y siempre me lo restregaba en la cara. Detestaba sentirme como si estuviera haciéndome un favor al salir conmigo. Como si fuese un caso de caridad o algo así.**_

 _ **Gaara, por otro lado, está trabajando para pagarse la universidad y tiene un par de becas que le ayudan. También hace la licenciatura en Arte. Vi algo de su trabajo, es verdaderamente asombroso.**_

 _ **Mañana va a llevarme a un museo de arte del que no había oído hablar. Quiere mostrarme su pieza favorita. No puedo esperar a verla.**_

 _ **Es raro cómo pasan estas cosas, ¿eh? Un segundo estoy en el metro yendo en dirección equivocada y al siguiente estoy saliendo con un chico realmente dulce. Imagínate.**_

 _ **¿Cómo van las cosas por tu lado?**_

 _ **Cariños.**_

 _ **Hinata**_

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c**

 **-"Sakura"-** Dijo Naruto, agitando el tenedor en el aire delante de la cara de su mejor amiga. **-"¡Saki!"-** La llamó más ruidosamente.

Los ojos de Sakura se enfocaron de repente en Naruto **.**

 **-"¿Qué?"-** Restalló.

 **-"Mira, comprendo que no soy un completo experto en problemas femeninos."-** Empezó **-"Pero estoy bastante seguro que una mujer no tiene SPM durante dos semanas."-**

 **-"¿De qué estás hablando?"-**

Naruto soltó su tenedor y contempló a Sakura con una mirada impaciente.

 **-"Has sido un absoluto dolor en el culo las últimas dos semanas"-** Declaró. **-"Has estado irritable, temperamental y sido una completa bruja. Sé que te vas para Nueva York en una semana, pero ésa no es razón para ser tan insufrible."-**

Sakura no se arredró. **-"Sólo tengo muchas cosas en mente."-** Contestó.

Naruto recuperó su tenedor y agitó la cabeza mientras intentaba trinchar su pasta **. -"No."-** Dijo **. -"No me lo trago. Siempre tienes muchas cosas en mente. Es mucho más serio que eso."-**

Sakura miró al cielo y continuó empujando la comida por su plato. No tenía mucho apetito. No tenía mucho de nada últimamente.

 **-"¿Tiene algo que ver con Hinata?"-** Se aventuró Naruto a preguntar. La mirada en la cara de Sakura le respondió la pregunta.

Sakura dejó caer su utensilio y se sentó atrás con un suspiro **.**

 **-"No quiero hablar de eso."-**

 **."No la has mencionado en dos semanas, Sakura."-** Señaló Naruto. **-"Te pasaste los dos últimos meses no hablando de otra cosa."-** Su voz se suavizó **. -"¿Qué pasó?"-**

Los labios de Sakura se apretaron en una línea. Desde que Gaara había aparecido en escena… Hinata no había sido la misma. Pasaba días sin responder a los correos. Y cuando respondía, todo de lo que hablaba era Gaara.

 _Gaara es tan dulce. Gaara es tan maravilloso._

Apretó los dientes y miró al cielo ante el pensamiento.

 **-"Nada pasó."-** Contestó finalmente.

 **-"Es verdaderamente asombroso lo gran actriz que eres, considerado el hecho que no sabes mentir una mierda."-** Respondió Naruto.

Sakura se esforzó en mantener una calma compostura **. -"Te dije que nada pasó. Así que acaba tu comida y déjalo."-**

 **-"No puedo dejarlo, Sakura"-** Respondió Naruto, pareciendo enfadado, pero no tan enfadado como se sentía **. -"Detesto que me dejes fuera siempre que algo va mal. ¡Es frustrante!"-**

Sakura se negó a encontrar su mirada. Se concentró en el dibujo del mantel, intentando decidir si levantarse e irse o permanecer sentada. Al final, se quedó donde estaba.

Naruto en cambio se puso de pie.

 **-"Volveré andando."-** La informó, dejando caer su servilleta en la mesa **. -"Gracias por el almuerzo."-** Agitó la cabeza y se alejó.

Sakura se quedó mirando la espalda que se alejaba y metió la mano en su bolsillo por su billetera.

La vida no podía volverse más asquerosa que esto.

 **...**

 **-"¿Qué haces?"-** Inquirió Ino, dejándose caer en el sofá al lado de su mejor amiga.

Hinata alejó la vista del monitor del ordenador un momento **.**

 **-"Revisando el correo."-** Contestó.

 **-"¿Tuviste ya noticias de Saki?"-** Preguntó Ino.

Hinata agitó la cabeza tristemente **. -"No."-** Contestó **. -"Han sido casi dos semanas. Estoy preocupada."-**

 **-"Llámala."-**

Hinata miró a Ino **. -"¿Crees que debería?"-** En realidad, llevaba considerando la idea los últimos días, pero no había reunido bastante valor para llevarla a cabo.

 **-"Sí. Quiero decir, estoy segura que sólo ha estado realmente ocupada."-** Le dijo Ino **. -"O se rompió su conexión a internet, o algo así."-**

Hinata frunció el ceño con incertidumbre **. -"¿No me habría llamado ella?"-**

Ino se encogió de hombros **. ."Llámala."-** Contestó **.- "Te hará sentir mejor."-**

Hinata asintió y alejó el portátil **. -"La llamaré esta noche."-** Resolvió.

 **-"¿Vas a ver a Gaara?"-**

 **-"No."-** Contestó Hinata **. -"Esta noche tiene que trabajar."-** Se acomodó contra los cojines del sofá, sintiéndose deprimida y no sabiendo exactamente por qué. **-"¿Qué hay esta noche en la TV?"-** Ino estudió a su amiga con preocupación.

 **-"No lo sé."-** Dijo, encendiendo el aparato de televisión. Empezó a repasar las cadenas a su paso usual. **-"¿Todo bien con Gaara?"-** Preguntó. Sabía que algo estaba molestando a Hinata, pero no podía imaginar qué era.

 **-"Sí."-** Dijo Hinata, sonriendo ligeramente **. -"Me gusta mucho."-**

 _Bueno, no es Gaara._ Ino decidió.

 **-"¿Cómo les va a tus padres?"-** Inquirió, preguntándose si tenía algo que ver con ellos.

 **-"Bien. Les hablé de Gaara. Mamá está emocionada. Hiashi no parecía desaprobarlo. Creo que es un poco pronto para llevarle a casa, pero hasta ahora va bien."-**

Ino asintió mudamente, su mirada en las cadenas **. -"¿Y Neji?"-** Probó.

Hinata miró rápidamente a Ino **.**

 **-"¿Por qué el súbito interés por todos los que conozco?"-** Preguntó, con humor en su voz.

 **-"Sólo intentando ponerme al día en los eventos actuales."-** Respondió Ino. **-"Has estado bastante ocupada con Gaara. No te he visto mucho."-**

 **-"Lo siento."-** Contestó Hinata. Inspiró profundamente **. -"Neji está genial. Jamás le he visto más feliz."-**

Ino se mordió pensativamente el labio, intentando deducir la causa de la melancolía de Hinata. Finalmente se rindió. Probablemente era el clima. Había estado lloviendo en Nueva York el pasado par de días. Era inevitable que deprimiese a una chica. En televisión, una imagen captó su mirada y se detuvo.

 **-"Estás obsesionada."-** Mencionó Hinata amablemente, notando que Ino se habían detenido en una entrevista a Sakura Haruno.

 **-"No es culpa mía que esté por todas partes."-** Comentó Ino. **-"Leí en algún sitio que estaba haciendo cuarenta entrevistas al día. Pero creo que su gira publicitaria ha terminado, porque** _ **Guardian**_ **ya está filmándose."-**

Hinata arqueó una ceja **. -"¿Qué eres, su mánager?"-**

Ino sonrió contestó. **-"Tengo que saber con quién estaré trabajando."-** Agregó.

 **-"Ya."-** Hinata agitó la cabeza con diversión y se concentró en la voz de Sakura Haruno. Tras un par de minutos, preguntó **. -"¿Realmente tiene ese aspecto?"-**

Ino asintió **. -"Oh, sí."-** Confirmó **. -"La mujer es bellísima, eso sin duda."-**

 **-"Quizá le vendió su alma a Satanás."-** Sugirió Ino.

Ino se rió. **-"Probablemente."-** Seencogió de hombros **. -"Quizá sólo tiene suerte."-** Cabeceó hacia la pantalla **. -"Creo que es** _ **John Ken Show**_ **. Es en directo. El tio es implacable."-**

Intrigada, Hinata se concentró en la entrevista en transcurso.

 _ **-"Háblanos de esta nueva película que estás haciendo."-**_ Estaba diciendo el presentador. _ **-"Fin del verano, ¿no?"-**_

Ino vitoreó. **-"¿Puedes creerte que estoy en esa película?"-** Preguntó.

Hinata se rió **. -"Realmente no."-**

En pantalla, Sakura parecía molesta e incómoda _ **.**_

 _ **-"Sí, se llama Summer's End."-**_ Confirmó. **-** _ **"Va de una mujer que intentando recomponer la historia de otra mujer."-**_

 _ **-"¿Y cual de las dos mujeres interpretas?"-**_ Inquirió John Ken.

 _ **-"Interpreto a Elizabeth Doyle."-**_ Contestó Sakura _ **. -"La primera mujer, Summer, se muda a una casa nueva y encuentra un ático lleno de viejas cartas, fotos y esas cosas. Es escritora y decide escribir una historia basada en las cosas que encuentra. Las cosas parecen pertenecer a una mujer llamada Elizabeth que vivió allí. Sin embargo, interpreto la versión más joven; La concepción de Summer de Elizabeth cuando joven."-**_

John Ken asintió, aunque no parecía estar escuchando.

 _ **-"Y he oído que interpretas a una lesbiana."-**_ Dijo de repente.

Sakura pareció incluso más incómoda que antes. Le lanzó una mirada a alguien fuera de cámara.

 _ **-"Es cierto."-**_ Contestó finalmente, aunque su voz era forzada.

 _ **-"¿Y cómo es interpretar una homosexual tras interpretar a una ángel durante tanto?"-**_ Inquirió John Ken.

Los ojos de Sakura se entrecerraron ligeramente.

 _ **\- "¿Qué quieres decir?"-**_

 _ **-"¿Crees que afectará al conjunto de fans que has acumulado hasta ahora?" -**_ Continuó Ken.

 _ **-"Tendrás que preguntarles."-**_ Contestó fríamente Sakura.

John Ken respingó levísimamente. **-** _ **"¿Te incomoda discutir la sexualidad de tu personaje?"-**_

 _ **-"No."-**_ Contestó serenamente Sakura, su voz adquiriendo un filo peligroso.

John Ken se rebuyó en su asiento y continuó.

 _ **-"Asumir semejante papel va a llevar a mucha gente a cuestionar tu propia preferencia sexual. ¿Eso te molesta?"-**_

Sakura inclinó la cabeza al lado y en tono inocente preguntó _ **.- "¿El qué me molestaría exactamente?"-**_

 _ **-"Que la gente cuestione tu sexualidad."-**_ Aclaró Ken.

 _ **-"¿Debería?"-**_ Planteó Sakura.

John Ken miró fuera de cámara por un rápido instante y devolvió su mirada a Sakura.

 _ **-"Le molestaría a algunos."-**_ Contestó _ **.- "¿No te importa que la gente asuma que eres lesbiana?"-**_

Sakura se encogió de hombros. **-** _ **"Estoy acostumbrada a las asunciones."-**_ Dijo. _**-"Esto es Hollywood. Me sorprendería si nadie pensase que soy gay."-**_

 _ **-"¿Y eres lesbiana, Sakura?"-**_ John Ken preguntó bastante bruscamente.

Sakura sonrió dulcemente _ **.**_

 _ **-"Sabes, no lo era antes pero, ahora que te conozco, estoy definitivamente considerándolo."-**_

Hubo un súbito corte para los anuncios. Ino empezó a reírse. Hinata sonrió a su pesar. Se puso de pie.

 **-"Creo que voy a llamar ahora a Saki."-** Anunció.

Ino miró a su mejor amiga.

 **-"Dile hola de mi parte."-**

 **-"Lo haré."-** Le aseguró Hinata. Y se retiró a su dormitorio para hacer la llamada.

 **...**

Sakura aún estaba que echaba humo cuando regresó a su casa. John Ken. ¡Uf! Ese capullo tenía suerte de no habérselo encontrado entre bambalinas o habría habido una masacre.

 **-"¡Masacre!"-** Le juró la vacía sala de estar.

Un silencio ensordecedor le hizo eco.

Sakura suspiró y miró el contestador automático. Un vistazo al visor anunció una suma total de doce mensajes.

 **-"La cinta probablemente se habrá acabado."-** Imaginó **. -"Bien."-** Su dedo vaciló encima del botón de 'play **'. -"Odio mi vida."-** Expresó antes de apretar el botón.

 _ **-"¡¿Lesbiana, Sakura?!"-**_ Resonó la voz de su madre. _**-"¿Interpretas una lesbiana? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a mostrar la cara en el country club después de esta noche? ¿Y qué quieres decir con lo de que estás 'considerándolo'? ¿Estás intentando provocarle un ataque cardíaco a tu pobre madre? ¿Nunca piensas en los demás, Sakura? Llámame. Necesitamos hablar sobre cómo vamos a manejar esto."-**_

Sakura miró al cielo y se derrumbó en el sofá con un largo suspiro **.**

 **-"Y empieza."-** Murmuró.

 _Beeeeeeeeeep._

 _ **-"Sakura, soy Naruto. Escucha, sé que realmente no hemos hablado desde ese día que te dejé en el restaurante. Y lo siento. No te debería haber dejado allí. Estaba mosqueado contigo. Da igual, vi la entrevista y quería llamarte y ver cómo estabas. Apuesto que estas mosqueada y tengo la certeza que tu madre me ganó dándote un telefonazo lo que significa que, probablemente, estás aún más mosqueada. Llámame. Hablemos, ¿vale? Te echo de menos."**_

Sakura miró fijamente el contestador, deseando más que nada que Naruto estuviera allí.

 _Beeeeeeeeeep._

 _ **-"Sakura, soy Tenten. Saliste de estampida del set y deseaba ver si estabas bien. Si representa alguna diferencia, pensé que estuviste brillante. Ese cretino no sabía qué le golpeó. ¡Ja!. Llámame si quieres, o te veré mañana por la mañana. Cuídate."-**_

 _Beeeeeeeeeep._

 _ **-"De nuevo tu madre. Llámame ahora mismo."-**_

 _Beeeeeeeeeep._

 _ **-"Saki."-**_ Vino la voz insegura de Hinata.

Sakura se sentó al instante ante el sonido de la voz de Hinata. Su corazón martilleándole en el pecho.

 _ **-"Te llamo porque no he tenido noticias de ti desde hace realmente mucho."-**_ Hinata continuó. _**-"Y deseaba saber si estabas bien. Estoy preocupada por ti. Por favor, mándame un correo para saber que estás bien. Te echo de menos."-**_

Sakura puso el mensaje una segunda vez.

Y después una tercera.

Cerró los ojos y se echó contra los cojines del sofá. Sólo estaba medio escuchando todos los mensajes que siguieron.

Era verdad que había estado evitando a Hinata durante la última semana y cinco días. ¿Pero quién lo contaba? Ya no podía soportar más correos conteniendo el nombre de 'Gaara'. En algún momento de los meses precedentes, a Sakura se le había metido en la cabeza que Hinata estaba al menos semi interesada en ella. Concedido, las dos nunca se habían encontrado. Y cierto, Hinata no era precisamente gay. Aún así, había una persistente esperanza. Y la esperanza mantenía a Sakura en marcha. Incluso si Hinata no era suya… por lo menos no era de nadie más.

Hasta ahora.

Sakura abrió los ojos y agarró el teléfono de la mesa junto al sofá. Necesitaba hablar con Naruto de esto. Su mudanza a Nueva York estaba acercándose rápidamente y de ninguna forma iba a sobrevivir a esa aventura sin Naruto en su lado. Marcó el número, a pesar del hecho que estaba en su llamada rápida.

 _ **-"Eh."-**_ Dijo cuando Naruto lo cogió. _**-"Me preocupaba que ignoraras el mensaje."-**_ Admitió Naruto.

Sakura tomó una profunda inspiración.

 _ **-"Está saliendo con alguien."-**_ Dijo bruscamente.

 _ **-"¿Hinata?"-**_ Supuso Naruto.

 _ **-"Sí."-**_ Dijo Sakura _ **. -"Su nombre es Gaara. Y al parecer es perfecto."-**_

Naruto se rió entre dientes levemente.

 _ **-"¿Ésta es la razón por la que has sido la Reina Bruja las últimas tres semanas?"-**_

Sakura lo consideró.

 _ **-"SPM estuvo involucrado en algún punto."-**_ Contestó. _ **-"Pero en mucho, sí."-**_

 _ **-"¿Has estado ignorando a Hinata junto al resto del mundo?"-**_

 _ **-"Ajá"-**_ Confirmó _ **. -"Acaba de dejarme un mensaje en el contestador preguntándome si estaba bien."-**_

 _ **-"¿Vas a devolverle la llamada?"-**_ Inquirió Naruto.

Sakura consideró la pregunta, a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta. No podía negarle nada a Hinata. Especialmente no una llamada telefónica.

 _ **-"Sí."-**_

 _ **-"Tenía que pasar, Sakura."-**_ Dijo Naruto tras un momento _ **. -"No puedes castigarla por tu celos."-**_

Sakura suspiró _ **.- "Lo sé."-**_ Contestó _ **.- "Lo sé. No sé si puedo lidiar con ello. Cada vez que oigo el nombre de Gaara quiero atravesar la pared con el puño."-**_ Agitó la cabeza _ **. -"Y el hecho que estaré actuando con su mejor amiga en menos de una semana, no va a facilitar nada las cosas."-**_

 _ **-"Lo sé."-**_ Naruto estaba de acuerdo.

Sakura miró la pared pensativamente _ **. -"No creí que sería así, Naruto"-**_ Le dijo. _**-"Sabía que no quería que saliese con nadie más. Imaginaba que era porque realmente me gustaba tenerla como amiga y no quería compartir su atención. Pero cada vez que pienso en ella besando a alguien más… agh. Me pone físicamente enferma. Creo que la gente en el set empieza a creer que estoy embarazada. Todas esas arcadas matutinas."-**_

Naruto se rió _ **.- "No eres la primera en pasar por esto."-**_ Le dijo _ **. -"Te pondrás bien. Podrías conocer a la chica de tus sueños en Nueva York y entonces no te importará con quién salga Hinata. A veces algunas cosas no están destinadas a ser."-**_

Sakura consideró el comentario de Naruto _ **. -"Quizá."-**_ Permitió.

 _ **-"No puedes seguir ignorándola. A menos que planees no volver a hablar con ella y creo que eso sería bastante asqueroso de tu parte."-**_

 _ **-"Lo sé."-**_ Sakura estaba de acuerdo _ **. -"La llamaré."-**_

 _ **-"¿Qué vas a decirle?"-**_

 _ **-"Ni idea."-**_ Admitió Sakura. Hizo una pausa. Disculparse nunca había sido uno de sus puntos fuertes. No obstante… _**-"Realmente lamento haber sido tan cretina."-**_

 _ **-"Disculpa aceptada."-**_ La informó Naruto _ **. -"¿Tienes ya apartamento en Nueva York?"-**_

Sakura asintió, entonces dijo _ **. -"Sí, tenía a Tenten preparándome las cosas. Es un ático que domina algunos edificios."-**_ Se rió _ **. -"Vi un par de fotos. Parece fenomenal."-**_

 _ **-"Guay."-**_ Dijo Naruto _ **.- "¿A tu madre le gustó la entrevista?"-**_

Sakura gimió y se hundió en el sofá.

 _ **-"Dios, no quiero tener que volver a lidiar más con ella."-**_ Dijo _ **.- "Le preocupa mostrar la cara por el country club."-**_

Naruto se rió _ **. -"Imagina si salieses del armario."-**_

 _ **-"Prácticamente lo hice según ella."-**_ Replicó Sakura, pero se rió de todas formas. De algún modo se sentía mejor _ **.- "Debo ir a llamarla."-**_ Dijo de repente.

 _ **-"¿A tu madre?"-**_

 _ **-"A Hinata."-**_

 _ **-"Hazme saber cómo va."-**_ Le dijo _ **. -"Me pasaré por el set mañana, ¿vale? ¿Almuerzo?"-**_

 _ **-"Es una cita."-**_ Le aseguró Sakura _ **. -"Gracias, Naruto."-**_

 _ **-"Cuando quieras, Sakura. Cuando quieras."-**_

 **...**

Hinata yacía en la cama, terminando las últimas páginas de _The Color Purple_. Había pasado una semana desde que abrió la novela. No podía explicar por qué, pero el pensamiento de Saki estos días la llenaba de más tristeza de la que podía expresar. Si tan sólo supiera por qué no había correos. Si tan sólo supiera si volvería a haber más. El no saber estaba matándola.

Incapaz de concentrarse, cerró el libro y se puso de espaldas. La _Metamorfosis de Narciso_ de Dali la miraba desde el techo. Inconscientemente, le echó un vistazo al teléfono, deseando que sonase. Cuando no lo hizo, soltó una larga expiración y se concentró de nuevo en el poster sobre su cama.

 **-"Por favor, llámame."-** Susurró.

Como en señal, el teléfono empezó a sonar. Por un momento, Hinata no creyó que realmente estuviera sonando. Su corazón se aceleró mientras alcanzaba el receptor.

 **\- "¿Hola?"-** Dijo, esperando no parecer tan desesperada como se sentía.

 **-"Eh, Hinata."-**

La desilusión la consumió por un momento, pero fue rápidamente reemplazada por algo más.

 **-"Gaara"-** Saludó, esperando no quedase rastro de tristeza en su voz **. -"¿Cómo fue el trabajo? Saliste temprano."-**

 **-"Seguro que sí. Aburrido como siempre."-** Contestó él **. -"Nada como hacer arreglos florales durante horas sin fin; con lluvia, nada menos. ¿Cómo fue tu día?"-**

Hinata hizo un rápido repaso de los eventos del día en su mente **. -"Pinté y vi TV con Ino unos quince minutos. Eso es todo."-**

Gaara se rió **. -"Parece divertido."-** Dijo **. -"¿Quieres hacer algo esta noche? Pensé que quizá podíamos pillar una exhibición tardía de algo."-**

Hinata dudó. ¿Y si Saki llamaba mientras estaba fuera? Miró la hora. Si no había llamado ya, probablemente significaba que no iba a hacerlo. Todavía dudó. Entonces finalmente dijo **-"Claro."-**

 **-"Genial."-** Dijo Gaara, pareciendo entusiasmado **. -"Te recogeré en unos veinte minutos."-**

 **-"Nos vemos entonces."-** Contestó. Hinata cortó la comunicación y se quedó mirando el receptor en la mano. Cuando nada pasó, suspiró y lo emplazó en la base. **-"Tanto para esto."-** Agitó la cabeza tristemente y se levantó para prepararse.

 **...**

A pesar del hecho que Sakura había dejado el teléfono con Naruto con plena intención de llamar a Hinata, una hora después aún estaba paseándose por la sala, receptor en mano. No tenía idea de cómo explicarle tres semanas de ausencia sin mentir.

 **-"Eh, Hinata."-** Ensayó **. -"Lamento no haberte escrito. Me robaron el ordenador."-** Lo sopesó y agitó la cabeza. **-"No quiero mentir más."-** Suspiró y se sentó en el sofá.

Tomó una profunda inspiración.

 **-"Hinata."-** Lo intentó de nuevo **. -"...estoy un poco colada por ti y me asusté por lo de Gaara. Creo que ya lo he superado."-** Miró al cielo **.- "No puedo decir eso."-**

Sakura miró fijamente el receptor y se encontró encendiéndolo.

 **-"Sin mentiras."-** Decidió **. -"Si averigua que me gusta, entonces así sea."-** Esperaba poder mantener ese grado de convicción. Su corazón se aceleró mientras marcaba el número del apartamento de Hinata.

Un timbrazo…

Dos…

 _ **-"¿Hola?"-**_

Sakura sintió detenerse su corazón y deglutió.

 _ **-"¿Me echas de menos?"-**_ Se encontró preguntando.

Hubo una breve pausa.

 _ **-"Saki..."-**_ Musitó Hinata. _**-"Creí que no volvería a saber de ti."-**_

 _ **-"Lo siento..."-**_ Se disculpó Sakura, esperando parecer sincera.

En alguna parte al fondo, Sakura oyó una voz masculina

 _ **-"Voy enseguida."-**_ Le dijo Hinata a alguien más. A Saki le dijo. _**\- "Me cogiste saliendo por la puerta."-**_

Sakura intentó ignorar el dolor en su corazón.

 _ **\- "Sólo deseaba hacerte saber que estoy bien."-**_ Dijo forzando un poco su voz.

 _ **-"Gracias."-**_ Dijo Hinata.

Hubo un embarazoso silencio en la conversación.

 _ **\- "Tengo que irme."-**_ Dijo Hinata tras unos segundos _ **. -"Lo siento de veras. Gaara está esperándome."-**_

 _ **-"Vale."-**_ Contestó Sakura. _**-"Diviértete."-**_ Esperaba que Hinata no se diera cuenta del esfuerzo por ocultar el dolor de su voz.

 _ **-"Lo haré."-**_ Respondió Hinata. _**-"¿Hablamos luego?"-**_

 _ **-"Sí."-**_ Se encontró diciendo Sakura.

 _ **-"Te escribo esta noche."-**_ Prometió Hinata _ **.- "Gracias por llamar."-**_

 _ **-"De nada."-**_ Dijo Sakura _ **.- "Adiós."-**_ Susurró después que la línea hubiera sido cortada. Apagó el teléfono lo apreto en su mano, su flequillo cubrió sus ojos y lo tiró por el cuarto. Lo oyó chocar contra algo y hacerlo añicos. Probablemente un jarrón. No le importaba. Frustrada, se pasó una mano por el cabello y agarró el mando.

Ausentemente, repasó las cadenas hasta que encontró su imagen en pantalla **.**

 **-"Genial."-** Susurró, viendo una repetición de la anterior entrevista.

 _ **-"En el John Ken Show de hoy."-**_ Estaba diciendo el locutor _ **. -"Ken se encontró mordiendo más de lo que podía mascar cuando intentó hacer perder su frialdad a la actriz Sakura Haruno."-**_

Sakura agitó la cabeza mientras se veía decirle a John Ken que, después de conocerle, estaba considerando el lesbianismo.

 **-"Van estar citándome el resto de mi vida."-** Se dio cuenta.

El anfitrión del programa se rió entre dientes.

 _ **-"Las fuentes les han dicho a nuestros productores que los teléfonos sonaban sin descanso en el estudio del John Ken Show esta tarde. Parece que la joven causó toda una impresión. En noticias relacionadas…"-**_

Sakura cambió la cadena y se quedó con una repetición de _SpongeBob Squarepants_. La melancolía se posó sobre ella como una manta y apagó los dibujo animados.

Echó la cabeza contra los cojines y cerró los ojos.

 **-"Nueva York, allá voy."-** Dijo con una sonrisa triste.

 **...**

Hinata terminó de leer las últimas palabras de la última página del guión de _Summer's End_.

 **-"Uau."-** Susurró, debatiendo si leerlo de nuevo o no. Dado que la película empezaba a filmarse a la mañana siguiente, Hinata decidió que era hora de leer el guión completo. Había ayudado a Ino a ensayar algunas de las escenas, pero realmente no le habían ayudado a entender la historia completa.

Miró a plana cubierta, a preguntándose cómo sería ver a Sakura Haruno en el papel de Elizabeth. Hinata se había imaginado a Saki como Elizabeth todo el tiempo. Era difícil no hacerlo. Inspiró profundamente y apartó el guión. El reloj anunciaba que era casi la una de la mañana.

Hinata podía distinguir los sordos murmullos de la televisión que emanaban de la sala.

 **-"Supongo que no puede dormir."-** Se dio cuenta, levantándose de la cama. Se aseguró de llevar el guión con ella cuando salió del cuarto. Ino estaba como de costumbre zapeando cadenas, pero había una distintiva mirada de preocupación en su cara.

Hinata se acercó cautamente y se sentó al lado de su amiga **.**

 **-"¿Nerviosa?"-** Preguntó.

 **-"Aterrorizada."-** Confirmó Ino, momentáneamente deteniendo el ritmo de apretar el botón. Notó el guión en la mano de Hinata. **-"¿Lo leíste?"-**

 **-"Va a ser una película realmente buena."-** Admitió Hinata **. -"No creí que fuese tan… poderoso."-**

Ino asintió **.- "Pensé lo mismo cuando lo leí. Aún no puedo creer que voy a salir en ella."-**

Hinata sonrió **. -"Lo mereces."-** Dijo sinceramente. **-"Siempre he tenido fe en ti."-**

 **-"¿Incluso cuándo hacía esas obras horribles?"-** Preguntó Ino con una sonrisa.

 **-"Incluso entonces."-** Le aseguró Hinata.

Ino sonrió, su mirada en la pantalla de televisión.

Hinata permitió hacerse entre ellas un silencio afable y volcó su atención en la TV. Ino no parecía estar buscando nada en particular y a Hinata no le importaba realmente. Sólo quería estar allí en caso de que Ino quisiera hablar de algo. Un momento después, Ino le dio el mando a Hinata.

 **-"Probablemente deba irme a dormir."-** Anunció **. -"Dudo que lo logre, pero debo intentarlo al menos."-**

Aceptando el objeto, Hinata asintió **.**

 **-"Dulces sueños."-** Miró como Ino entraba en su dormitorio y cerraba la puerta. Sin nada más que hacer, Hinata a pasar cadenas. Se sentía ansiosa y no estaba completamente segura por qué. O quizá no era en absoluto ansiedad… era algo más.

Estaba tan contenta y orgullosa de Ino. Aún así, había un subyacente sentimiento de preocupación que nublaba su felicidad. Siempre habían discutido qué pasaría si una o la otra se hacía famosa, y ahora que los sueños de Ino estaban tan cerca de fructificar, a Hinata le preocupaba que estuviera a punto de perder a su mejor amiga para siempre. Había intentado explicarle sus sentimientos a Gaara, pero le había dicho que estaba siendo tonta; que Ino siempre estarían allí para ella.

¿Lo estaría? Hinata ya no estaba tan segura. El pensamiento la asustaba… la aterrorizaba.

Tenía la inquietante sensación de que, tras mañana, todo cambiaría. Lo que más le molestaba era no saber si las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar para mejor o para peor.

Quizá ambos.

 **...**

Sakura se encontró atravesando las calles de Nueva York esa misma noche. Su nuevo apartamento ofrecía poco consuelo. Era frío, vacío. Muchas cosas le parecían lo mismo últimamente.

Había reasumido sus sesiones de correo con Hinata. Había incluso, de vez en cuando, un correo desprovisto de alabanzas a Gaara. Sakura atesoraba esos. Se aferraba a ellos por esperanza. Esperanza falsa, pero esperanza no obstante.

La gente la pasaba mientras caminaba. No les notaba y ellos no la notaban. La soledad escudaba su identidad. Aunque se había vestido, no había hecho esfuerzo por disfrazarse. Ya no importaba. Inconscientemente – o quizás conscientemente, si admitía la verdad a sí misma – llegó al último lugar en que había esperado terminar esa noche. Con una extraña mezcla de tristeza y curiosidad, se quedó mirando el deslustrado edificio. Era tan agudo contraste con el propio. No podía imaginar vivir la vida de Hinata. Le era tan extraña como la suya a Hinata. Esto nunca funcionaría, comprendió tristemente. El amor no era bastante para cerrar el hueco entre sus mundos.

Aún así, Sakura no podía irse. Aún no. Se apoyó contra el muro de un edificio al otro lado de la calle de Hinata. Una canción de _My_ _Fair Lady_ de repente emergió de su subconsciente. ¿Cómo era?

 _Oh, el imponente_ _sentimiento…_

 _de saber que, de algún modo, estás cerca…_

 _el arrollador sentimiento…_

 _de que_ _en cualquier segundo puedes aparecer de repente…_

 _la gente se detiene y mira fijamente, no_ _me molesta, pues no hay ningún otro lugar en la tierra donde prefiriera estar…_

 _Dejar el_ _tiempo pasar, no me importa si puedo estar aquí, en la calle donde vives…_

Sakura asintió para sí, ahora con la certeza de haber perdido la cabeza. Miró la fila de ventanas, preguntándose cual, si alguna, pertenecía al apartamento de Hinata. Sería tan fácil aparecer en el umbral de Hinata. Sería tan fácil admitir la verdad.

Suspirando, se forzó a alejarse del muro detrás de ella. Con una última mirada al edificio de Hinata, se fue al propio.

 **...**

 **-"Tienes que hacerlo."-** Le suplicó Ino a la mañana siguiente **. -"Por favor."-**

Hinata tomó un sorbo del café en su mano y miró a su amiga.

 **-"Pero, ¿qué voy a hacer allí?"-** Preguntó, no sintiéndose nada cómoda con la idea de acompañar a Ino al set de la película. Se sentiría tan fuera de lugar allí. Como un pedazo de escenario… o un atrezzo.

 **-"¡Puedes mirar!"-** Respondió Ino, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. **-"Venga, ya aclaré hace tiempo lo de los visitantes con la director. A nadie le importará si estás allí."-**

 **-"Pero es el primer día."-** Contestó Hinata, vacilando en obedecer la demanda de Ino por una variedad de razones **. -"Me sentiré muy desmañada."-**

Ino frunció el ceño profundamente **. -"No puedo pasar esto sin ti, Hinata."-** Dijo, gimoteando levemente **. -"Con certeza sufriré un ataque cardíaco. Por favor. Realmente te necesito allí. Puedes irte cuando quieras si te sientes incómoda."-**

Hinata deseó tener más entereza en cuanto a decirle no a la gente **.**

 **-"Vale."-** Consintió, finalmente. Aunque no era feliz al respecto, seguro que se sentiría completamente ridícula estando por allí sin nada que hacer. Quizá colase un bloc o algo. Entonces podría bocetar.

Ino soltó un suspiro de alivio **. -"Gracias."-** Dijo.

Hinata señaló al desayuno de Ino. El plato todavía estaba lleno.

 **-"¿Vas a comer?"-**

 **-"Ni hablar."-** Respondió Ino, alejando el plato **. -"Mi estómago es un completo nudo. Tengo suerte de haber podido tragar el café."-**

Asintiendo, Hinata terminó su propia taza y puso la jarra en el fregadero.

 **-"¿Estás segura que no desorganizaré nada?"-** Preguntó.

 **-"Prometo que tengo permiso."-** Le aseguró Ino. Se levantó de la mesa de la cocina y agarró la mano de Hinata. Llevando a Hinata lejos de la cocina y hacia su cuarto, Ino dijo **. -"Necesitamos que te vistas."-**

Hinata permitió ser llevada. Una vez en la alcoba, Ino soltó su mano y se acercó la armario **.**

 **-"¿Qué haces?"-** Preguntó Hinata.

 **-"Necesitamos procurarte una vestimenta adecuada."-** Explicó Ino. Empezó a repasar los artículos de ropa colgadas ante ella **. -"No… no… quizá… eh… diablos, no…"-**

Hinata estaba detrás y observaba a su amiga en acción. Costó varios minutos, pero eventualmente Ino se quedó con algo y le echó la ropa a Hinata.

 **-"Limpiaré la cocina mientras te preparas."-** Le informó Ino, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella en su salida.

Hinata miró la puerta cerrada y después la ropa en sus brazos **.**

 **-"Es tan rara."-** Murmuró para sí. Agitando la cabeza, se resignó a lo inevitable.

 **...**

Sakura bebió a sorbos de la lata de Sprite en su mano. No hacía nada por su agotamiento, pero sabía bien no obstante. Dado que no había dormido absolutamente nada la noche antes, dudaba que siquiera la cafeína fuera lo bastante fuerte para hacerle pasar el día.

Una mirada por el set confirmó que era la primera actriz en llegar. Había unos cuantos del equipo construyendo lo que parecía ser un dormitorio. Aunque, básicamente sólo paseaban de un lado a otro delante de ella, llevando equipo y cumpliendo órdenes del ayudante de director.

Temari No Sabuka se situó furtivamente junto a Sakura sin que la actriz lo notara.

 **-"Llegas temprano."-** notó la director. Sobresaltada, Sakura volvió la cabeza para enfrentar a la rubia directora **.**

 **-"Soy madrugadora."-** Contestó.

 _Sobre todo cuando no me voy a dormir._

Temari sonrió **. -"Por lo visto."-** Antes que la director tuviera oportunidad de comentar más, fue reclamada por cuestiones de trabajo.

Sakura la observó alejarse, desconcertada por la sencillez de maneras de la director **. -"Intocada por Hollywood."-** Decidió calladamente **. -"No durará."-** Reasumió su estudio de los alrededores e intentó ignorar el hecho que estaba secretamente anticipando la llegada de Ino.

Aburrida y sin nada que hacer salvo esperar, Sakura metió la mano en su bolsa y sacó su más reciente compra: _Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets_. Sonrió ligeramente a la portada. Hinata había tenido razón, de ninguna manera no leería el segundo libro. Pero aún se negaba a leer el tercero. Y el cuarto estaba fuera de cuestión. Sonriendo con diversión, abrió el libro y empezó a leer.

Hinata se aseguró de quedarse cerca de Ino todo el tiempo. Estaba aterrada y ni siquiera era la que salía en la película. Cómo Ino se debía sentir, Hinata no tenía ni idea. De hecho, estaba más que demasiado nerviosa para pensarlo demasiado profundamente.

Llegaron al set de la película, que parecía más un almacén abandonado que otra cosa. La seguridad no era particularmente estricta. De hecho, Hinata e Ino entraron como si poseyeran el lugar. No hubo nadie que las detuviese.

El interior del almacén/set de cine era de lejos más vivaz que el exterior. Hinata mirada alrededor con sobrecogimiento. Un falso dormitorio parecía ser el centro de actividad. Había gente colgando luces y llevando cables, escaleras de mano y latas de pintura. Todos parecían ocupados.

Excepto una persona.

Hinata entornó los ojos **. -"¿Es ella?"-** Le susurró a Ino, asintiendo hacia la solitaria figura sentada en el suelo en una esquina, totalmente absorbida en un libro.

 **-"Es ella."-** Confirmó Ino. **-"Venga. Vamos charlar con ella."-**

Hinata se paralizó **. -"¿En serio?"-**

Ino echó una mirada alrededor **. -"No veo a la director. Probablemente Sakura sabe qué está pasando."-** Explicó lógicamente.

 **-"¿Ya estás tuteándola?"-** Cuestionó Hinata con curiosidad, intentando dar largas. No había anticipado hablar con Sakura Haruno. Quedarse en una esquina pareciendo aburrida, eso es lo había planeado. Algo más complejo estaba más allá de su reino de comprensión.

Ino no parecía estar acercándose a la actriz **.- "Parece bastante ocupada."-** Dijo tras un momento. **-"Quizá debiéramos esperar a Temari."-**

Hinata no podía estar más de acuerdo **. -"¿Quién es Temari?"-**

 **-"La directora."-** Dijo Ino, mirando Hinata brevemente **. -"Te he dicho su nombre un billón de veces."-**

Cierto. Lo sabía **.**

 **-"Lo siento, sólo un poco agobiada."-** Hinata explicó. Echó una mirada alrededor de nuevo, intentando figurarse quién podía ser la director.

Un momento después tuvo su respuesta. Temari No Sabuka apareció delante de ellas, una sonrisa en su cara **.**

 **-"Encantada de volverte a ver, Ino"-** Dijo la mujer, estrechando la mano de Ino. Volvió sus ojos curiosos hacia Hinata **. -"Soy Temari."-**

 **-"Hinata."-** Se presentó ella misma **. -"Gracias por admitirme en el set."-**

Temari sonrió fácilmente **.**

 **-"Me alegra tenerte."-** Contestó. Miró alrededor un momento. Nada parecía necesitar su atención inmediata. Probablemente el caos tenía perfecto sentido para ella. Contempló a Ino **. -"Estoy esperando hasta que todos lleguen aquí. Entonces podremos empezar."-**

Ino asintió.

La director sonrió, le asintió a Hinata y se excusó.

Hinata se sentía aliviada de que no le hubiesen gritado por colarse en un set cerrado. La director parecía buena. Joven, además.

 **-"Quitémonos de en medio."-** Sugirió Ino, llevando a Hinata hacia uno de los muros laterales.

Las dos se apoyaron contra el hormigón y echaron una mirada alrededor. La mirada de Hinata siguió cada movimiento de la director. La rubia iba y venía entre la gente.

Todos parecían querer hablar con ella sobre algo. Algunos parecían agitados, otros relativamente tranquilos. Independientemente del estado de los demás, la joven director permanecía tranquila y bien templada. Hinata se preguntó qué tipo de persona se necesitaba para permanecer tan absolutamente compuesta ante tanta presión.

De vez en cuando, Hinata cogía a la director mirando a Sakura Haruno. Por su parte, la actriz permanecía completamente ajena a su alrededor. El libro que estaba leyendo retenía su atención. La director miraba a la actriz y entonces devolvía su atención a con quien estuviera hablando.

A su pesar, Hinata se entretenía observando la interacción de los creadores de cine.

 **-"¿Y quién más está actuando en esta cosa?"-** Se encontró preguntando. Se le ocurrió que, aparte de Sakura Haruno, Hinata no tenía idea de con quién estaría en pantalla su mejor amiga.

Ino se encogió de hombros. **-"Ni idea."-** Respondió. Asintió hacia Sakura **. -"Pensarías que estaría rodeada de gente o algo."-**

Hinata miró a la actriz, cuya nariz permanecía enterrada en el ha estaba teniendo problema metiéndose en la cabeza el hecho de que la figura sentada a pocos metros de ella, era la misma que había visto tan a menudo en la pantalla de televisión. Parecía casi surreal.

 **-"Como que imaginé que ya estaría dándoles órdenes a la gente."-** Susurró. Ino se encogió de hombros.

 **-"¿Puedes ver qué está leyendo?"-** Preguntó Hinata, intentando distinguir la tapa del libro que Sakura sostenía. Le parecía familiar.

 **-"Creo que es** _ **Harry Potter**_ **"-** Contestó Ino, con diversión en su tono **. -"Supongo que le gusta la lectura ligera."-**

Hinata sonrió **. -"No puedo comentar."-** Admitió **. -"Le dije a Saki que lo leyera. Le dije que yo leería** _ **The Color Purple**_ **si lo hacía."-**

 **-"Sois raras."-** Dijo Ino con una risita. Miró a Sakura de nuevo **. -"¿Deberíamos ir a charlar con ella?"-**

 **-"¿Y decir qué?"-** Preguntó Hinata.

 **-"No lo sé."-** Dijo Ino **. -"Pero quiero decir, ya hemos llegado a primera base. Hablar no debería ser tan gran cosa."-**

Hinata se encogió de hombros **. -"Si quieres ir a charlar con ella, tú misma. Yo me quedo aquí mismo."-**

 **-"Pero teneis algo en común."-** Señaló Ino.

 **-"¿Y qué podrá ser?"-** Le preguntó Hinata.

Ino sonrió **.**

 **-"Os gusta** _ **Harry Potter**_ **."-**

 **...**

Sakura miraba intensamente el libro en sus manos, pero no estaba leyendo las palabras de la página. Estaba concentrándose en respirar. Estaba concentrándose en no caerse redonda.

Estaba concentrándose en mantener los ojos pegados al libro. Lo último que deseaba era encontrarse la errante mirada de Hinata.

 _¿Qué está haciendo aquí?._ Seguía preguntándose Sakura. Deseaba tanto levantar la vista. Deseaba tanto huir lejos. No sabía lo que deseaba. Tras un rato, Sakura se dio cuenta que no estaba haciendo un trabajo convincente fingiendo leer. Había estado mirando fijamente la imagen de una escoba los últimos diez minutos. Volvió la página e intentó concentrarse. Pero realmente no había leído las palabras en la página anterior. Debatió si volver o no. ¿Parecería demasiado obvio? ¿Estaba siquiera Hinata mirándola?

Sakura casi levantó la vista para mirar. Se detuvo justo a tiempo.

 _Nada de mirar. Si miras, nunca dejarás de mirar. Entonces probablemente empezarás a babear o algo igualmentevergonzoso y…_

 **-"¿Buen libro?"-**

 _Mierda_.

Sakura se detuvo un segundo para maldecir por lo bajo y levantó la vista para encontrar a Ino mirándola. Hinata estaba un poco detrás de Ino, mirando a todos lados menos a Sakura. Funcionaba bien porque Sakura estaba mirando a todos lados menos a Hinata. Finalmente, Sakura se enfrentó a los ojos azules de Ino **.**

 **\- "Una amiga me lo recomendó."-** Se encontró diciendo, su mirada bajando ligeramente.

 **-"Que coincidencia."-** Dijo Ino, volviéndose ligeramente para mirar a Hinata. A Sakura le dijo **. -"Pensé en venir y presentarme. Normalmente no beso a alguien y entonces me voy inmediatamente después."-** Se detuvo un segundo para considerar sus palabras **. -"En realidad, lo hice una vez con este chico que era verdaderamente horrible en lo que estaba haciendo. Había babeosidad de campeonato en marcha. Era un verdadero asco y… estoy divagando. Lo siento."-** Alargó la mano **. -"Ino Yamanaka."-**

Sakura dudó sólo un milisegundo antes de estrechar la mano de Ino **.**

 **-"Sakura Haruno"-** Dijo, aunque tenía la sensación de que ya sabían quién era. Inconscientemente, miró a Hinata. Intentó desviar la vista tan rápidamente como fue posible pero Ino debió haberlo notado.

Ino indicó a Hinata **.**

 **-"Es mi mejor amiga."-** Dijo a modo de presentación **. -"Fue lo bastante amable para acompañarme a este pequeño jaleo."-**

Sakura no tuvo otra opción salvo reunir lo que quedaba de su compostura y mirar a Hinata. Ojos lavanda vacilantemente encontraron su mirada. Sakura habría dado lo que fuera por quedarse mirando esos ojos para siempre **.**

 **-"¿Generalmente respondes al nombre de** _ **Mi Mejor**_ _ **Amiga**_ **, o hay otro que debiera llamarte?"-** Preguntó, haciendo todo en su poder para evitar ahogarse en los ojos de Hinata. O al menos desmayarse en presencia de ella.

Los ojos de Hinata se entrecerraron levísimamente ante el comentario de media sonrisa asomó a la comisura de sus labios mientras respondía.

 **-"La mayoría de la gente me llama Hinata"-** Dijo **. -"Hinata Hyuuga."-**

Sakura consideró presentarse como Perfecta Jodida. Porque es lo que estaba. Sin duda al respecto **.**

 **-"Encantada de conocerte."-** Dijo en cambio.

 **-"¿Te importa si nos unimos a ti?"-** Preguntó Ino, apuntando el suelo junto a Sakura.

La actriz negó con la cabeza.

Ino se estableció al lado de Sakura y Hinata siguió ejemplo vacilantemente. Cuando las dos estuvieron sentadas, Ino contempló a Sakura **.**

 **-"¿Sabes quién más está en la película?"-** Preguntó con curiosidad.

Sakura tuvo que admitir que no tenía idea. Sasori le había dicho mencionado varios nombres en un momento u otro, pero no se habían registrado del todo en su cerebro **.**

 **-"¿A quién interpretas?"-** Preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

 **-"A tu hermana."-** Contestó Ino **. -"Bastante raro ir de tu amante a tu hermana."-**

Sakura se encontró riendo. Nunca antes había sentido tan extraña mezcla de desenfado, diversión y… náusea. Había hablado con Ino varias veces por teléfono. Había hablado con Hinata unas cien veces. Y ninguna tenía idea. Le hacía sentirse a Sakura ligeramente aislada.

Pero no cambiaba el hecho que en un mundo no-tan-distante… consideraba a estas personas sus amigas **.**

 **-"Es un buen papel.."-** Dijo.

Ino asintió entusiasmada **. -"Lo es."-** Concordó **.- "Aunque el tuyo es impresionante. Apuesto que fuiste a por él en cuando leíste el guión."-**

Recuerdos de su pelea con Naruto, sus noches en vela y su conversación con Hinata sobre el tema volaron por su mente **.**

 **-"Es un buen personaje."-** Fue lo que contestó. Cualquier cosa más probablemente sería una mentira. Sakura miró de reojo a Hinata, no gustándole el hecho de que estaba callada. Sakura podía pensar un millón de cosas que decir a la ahora silenciosa artista. Y cualquiera la delataría.

Ino cogió la dirección de la mirada de Sakura **.**

 **-"Como que tuve que arrastrarla aquí hoy."-** Le explicó a Sakura. Sakura no contestó. Había tantas cosas pasándole por la mente que estaba teniendo problema concentrándose en simples palabras. Por ejemplo, no estaba aún acostumbrada a que Hinata la mirase. Era increíblemente angustioso intentar deducir qué tipo de impresión estaba causando. Había tantas cosas que Sakura quería decir. Tantas cosas que tenía que mantener ocultas. Y habían pasado sólo cinco minutos desde que se habían conocido.

 **-"¡Oh, Dios mío!"-** Exclamó suavemente Ino, tirando del brazo de Hinata **. -"Es Hidan. Del que te he hablado."-**

Sakura miró a donde Ino estaba apuntando y notó al ayudante de Temari No Sabuka. Hizo lo mejor por darle un repaso y, tanto como lo intentó, no captaba cual era el barullo. Así que le echó un ojo a Hinata en cambio y le complació notar que tampoco Hinata parecía particularmente impresionada.

 **-"Es… mono."-** Dijo finalmente Hinata.

Sakura se sonrió, complacida con la respuesta de Hinata. Intentó no pensar en el hecho de que ahora Hinata tenía un novio por el que, probablemente, desfallecía.

 **-"Voy a charlar con él."-** Anunció Ino.

Hinata pareció sobresaltada **. -"¿Qué?"-**

Sakura sintió pánico ante la perspectiva de ser dejada a solas con Hinata.

 _Por favor, no te vayas. Por favor, no te vayas._ Hayate se puso de pie.

 **-"Volveré en seguida."-** Dijo. Miró a Sakura **. -"Hinata adora** _ **Harry Potter**_ **."-** Con eso, se alejó.

Sakura finalmente comprendió que no era un sueño. Si era una pesadilla o no, realmente no podía decidirse.

 **...**

Hinata estaba lista para matar a su mejor amiga. No podía creerse que Ino acabara de levantarse y dejarla sola con Sakura Haruno. ¿Qué suponía le diría? Quizá podían sentarse allí en silencio. Si Hinata no decía nada, quizás Sakura se aburriría y volvería a leer el libro.

 **-"Personalmente, me gusta más Hermione."-** Oyó que comentaba la actriz.

Le costó a Hinata un momento comprender que estaba refiriéndose al libro **.**

 **\- "Dumbledore es mi favorito."-** Se encontró diciendo, realmente no creyendo que estaba discutiendo los personajes de _Harry Potter_ con Sakura Haruno. Y aún así… lo estaba.

 **-"Como que me recuerda al Sr. Bennet."-** Dijo Sakura.

Hinata miró a un par de ojos esmeraldas que irradiaban más intensidad de la que jamás había encontrado antes. Podía ver porque muchos encontrarían intimidante a Sakura Haruno. Aunque Hinata la encontraba…

 **-"** _ **Pride and Prejudice**_ **.** **"-** Explicó Sakura, antes de que Hinata tuviera oportunidad de salir con un adjetivo apropiado **. -"Es el padre de Elizabeth. El mismo tipo de sarcasmo paternal."-**

Hinata arqueó una ceja, insegura de cómo responder **. -"No lo he leído-"-** Se encontró admitiendo.

 **-"Buen libro."-** Dijo Sakura **. -"Léelo si alguna vez te aburres."-** Hizo una pausa **. -"Quiero decir, si quieres. No tienes que hacerlo, obviamente."-**

Había algo extrañamente familiar en Sakura Haruno que Hinata no podía precisar.

Probablemente era el hecho que había estado viéndola en entrevistas sin parar los últimos dos meses **.**

 **-"Quizá lo haga."-** Contestó. Desvió la mirada de la actriz para buscar a Ino entre la multitud. La encontró un momento después, en intensa conversación con el tal Hidan.

 **-"Sabes, si quiere que la recomiende como buena besadora…"-**

La mirada de Hinata regresó a la cara de Sakura. Las palabras se registraron en la mente de Hinata y un segundo después se encontró riendo **.**

 **-"No le dejes oírtelo decir, te tomará la palabra."-** Sakura sonrió.

La sonrisa sorprendió a Hinata. La había visto un billón de veces antes en televisión y, aún así, nunca le había parecido tan sincera como la que estaba viendo ahora. Le daba un extraño sentido de satisfacción saber que ella, Hinata Hyuuga, acababa de hacer sonreír a Sakura Haruno.

Pero rápidamente se recordó que no le importaba. Ni chispa.

 **...**

Ante ella estaba el guión de _Summer's End_ , abrió por una de las secciones que estaba teniendo problema memorizando. El apartamento estaba oscuro salvo un par de velas encendidas en el suelo delante de ella. Las cajas formaban varios pilares en lo que, eventualmente, se convertiría en la sala de estar. Eso es, si Sakura decidía quedarse el apartamento tras que la película terminase de filmarse. De otra forma, probablemente no se molestaría en desempaquetar nada. Sacaría las cosas en base a su necesidad.

Durante la última hora y media, Sakura había estado intentando concentrarse en el guión, pero todo en lo que podía pensar era en Hinata. Su conversación no había durado mucho tiempo. Ino había vuelto, agitando el número de Hidan como una bandera de victoria.

Poco después, el resto del casting había llegado y Temari los había reunido.

Sakura bizqueó ante las palabras en la página, intentando desesperadamente sacarle sentido a algo. Pero nada tenía ya sentido.

El timbre del teléfono sacó a Sakura de su estupor **.**

 **-"¿Hola?"-** Saludó. Desde su desliz con Hinata, Sakura había decidido que contestar al teléfono como 'Haruno' no era una idea muy brillante. No a menos que esperase que Hinata creyera que Saki siempre estaba al teléfono con su limpiapiscinas.

 **-"¿Cómo está tratándote la Gran Manzana?"-**

Sakura sonrió al oír la voz de Naruto. Detestaba admitirlo, pero se sentía sola sin él.

 **-"Bueno, ya me conoces, fiestas cada noche."-**

Naruto se rió **. -"Lamento interrumpir."-** Le chinchó **. -"¿Me perdí algo? ¿Besaste a más chicas lindas?"-**

 **-"Hubo la ocasional lesbiana perdida aquí y allá."-** Respondió Sakura **. -"Pero, por la mayor parte, he logrado comportarme."-**

 **-"Si sólo fuese verdad."-**

 **-"¿Lo de comportarme?"-**

 **-"No. Las ocasionales lesbianas perdidas."-** Aclaró Naruto **. -"¿Y qué has estado realmente haciendo?"-**

Sakura miró el guión en el suelo. Además de intentar memorizarlo sin éxito, no había hecho mucho **.**

 **-"Lo usual."-** Dijo **. -"Pero, um…"-** Incapaz de encontrar una forma suave de introducir el tema, decidió soltarlo **. -"Hoy conocí a Hinata."-**

Hubo una leve pausa del lado de Naruto, seguido por. **-"¿Cómo dices?"-**

 **-"Ino la trajo al set."-** Explicó Sakura. **-"Y después nos dejó solas mientras se fue a coquetear con el ayudante de director."-**

 **-"¿Y…?"-**

 **-"Hablamos de** _ **Harry Potter**_ **."-**

 **-"¿Es todo? ¿Le dijiste que eres—"-**

 **-"Sí, ya."-** Sakura interrumpió. **-"No puedo soltar algo así."-**

Naruto suspiró **. -"¿No crees que el Destino está intentando decirte algo?"-**

 **-"Sí."-** Concordó Sakura **. -"Está diciéndome que Internet es un lugar horrible para conocer mujeres."-**

 **-"O a veces el lugar perfecto."-**

A Sakura le gustaba más su propia interpretación del Destino. La de Naruto era… complicada. **\- "Da igual."-** es lo que dijo finalmente.

Naruto captó la indirecta **. -"Así que… ¿** _ **Harry Potter**_ **? Sé que eres un poco nueva en esto, Sakura, pero si necesitas que te enseñe mejores frases de ligue, obedeceré contento."-**

 **-"En realidad, probablemente las necesite."-** Dijo Sakura, sin humor en su voz **. -"La directora quiere que salgamos a investigar la vida lesbiana."-**

Risa fue la contestación inicial. Seguida poco después por **. -"¿Exactamente qué tipo de** _ **investigación**_ **?"-**

 **-"No la que estás pensando."-** Contestó Sakura. Se detuvo a considerar lo que Temari había dicho antes **. -"Algo sobre ponerse en su lugar."-**

Naruto se rió disimuladamente **. -"Estoy seguro que te será realmente difícil."-** Sakura se encogió de hombros ante el comentario **.**

 **-"Sabes qué, realmente no tengo ni idea. Estoy tan aislada del resto del mundo que no podría empezar a decirte cómo es ser lesbiana."-**

 **-"Claro que puedes."-** Discutió Naruto **. -"Bueno, una lesbiana famosa, al menos."-**

 **-"No soy una lesbiana famosa."-**

 **-"Sí, lo eres. Sólo que no lo saben."-**

Sakura agitó la cabeza **. -"¿Y qué crees que debo hacer? ¿Ir a la biblioteca y leer al respecto? ¿Ir a un club o algo así? ¿Ambos?"-** Consideró sus propias preguntas **. -"Probablemente deba hacer lo de la biblioteca ya que la película transcurre en los años veinte. No creo que un bar lesbiano me ayudara con la caracterización."-**

 **-"Debieras ir de todas formas."-**

 **-"¿Por qué?"-**

 **-"Porque lo deseas."-** Contestó Naruto.

Sakura giró los ojos al cielo **. -"Como que no estaría mañana en las noticias:'De ángel a super bollera… la completa historia de la transformación de Sakura Haruno'."**

Naruto empezó a reírse histéricamente. Logró formar las palabras _'Super bollera'_ antes de ser consumido por la risa una vez más.

 **-"Vale, buenas noches, Naruto"-** Empezó Sakura. Cuando nada salvo risa le respondió, dijo **. -"Te llamo luego."-** Entonces pulsó la desconexión del teléfono.

Su atención volvió al ordenador portátil que todavía descansaba en su maletín. Había evitado su correo electrónico todo el día, pero había estado comiéndole la curiosidad. ¿Qué tendría Hinata que decir sobre conocerla? ¿Siquiera quería saberlo? ¿Siquiera escribió hoy Hinata? Se quedó mirando la bolsa de cuero negra, dividida entre no querer saber y no querer esperar otro segundo para averiguarlo.

Al final, la curiosidad mató al gato.

Arrastró el objeto hasta donde estaba sentada y esperó que se iniciase. El correo que había estado temiendo y anticipando se titulaba:

 _ **'No te creerás el día que he tenido…'**_

 **-"Apuesto que sí."-** Le dijo Sakura a la pantalla del ordenador. Tras un momento, hizo doble clic.

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c**

 _ **Querida Saki.**_

 _ **Ino me convenció para ir con ella al set de la película esta mañana. Realmente no quería ir. Por supuesto, tampoco podía negárselo. Necesito trabajar en mi asertividad. ;)**_

 _ **Sin embargo, fui. Bla, bla, aburrido viaje en tren. Llegamos allí y ¿adivinas quién estaba sentada en una esquina leyendo Harry Potter? ¡Sakura Haruno! De algún modo, a Ino se le metió en la cabeza que hablar con Sakura Haruno era buena idea. No pude convencerla de que no. Así que me arrastró. ¡Entonces! Tuvo el valor de dejarme sola. Podría matarla.**_

 _ **Así que no tenía opción salvo hablar con la única actriz que he detestado desde el primer día. ¿Y sabes qué es lo raro? Como que ya no la detesto. Me dijo que leyera Pride and Prejudice ¿lo has leído? ¿Cómo me involucro con mujeres que siempre están diciéndome que lea algo? Debe ser un don. :)**_

 _ **Vale, así que ahora que la he visto de cerca y personal ¿Realmente cuanto te pareces a ella? ;)**_

 _ **Es mi sutil manera de pedirte una foto. :)**_

 _ **Voy a mi próximo tema de conversación. Al parecer, la director de Ino quiere que los personajes principales salgan y experimenten el estilo de vida lesbiano así que, por supuesto, Ino me lleva con ella. Quiere ir a ¿Cat Mix? Algo así. Estoy bastante segura que tenía algo que ver con un gato. Espero que no fuera esa otra palabra.**_

 _ **Estoy un poco asustada. Pero, hey, si descubro lindas lesbianas me aseguraré de darles tu número. ;) Es broma. Estoy bastante segura que me matarías si lo hiciese.**_

 _ **¿Realmente no te gusta nadie? Venga, Saki, confiesa. :)**_

 _ **No le he dicho a Gaara que voy a un bar lesbiano. Estoy bastante segura que no lo aprobaría, no obstante. Creo que es lo único que no me gusta de él, parece un poco homofóbico. Ni siquiera he podido hablarle de Neji todavía. No es buena señal, ¿verdad? Hm. Bueno, quizá pueda atraerle al lado de mentes abiertas. Merece la pena intentarlo.**_

 _ **Vale, tengo que prepararme. ¿Qué lleva una a esas cosas? Uf. Hora de excavar en el lado oscuro del armario. Aunque aún tengo tiempo Ino no quiere llegar allí hasta medianoche o así. Creo que la oigo despedazando su armario. Debo ir a ayudar antes de que rompa algo.**_

 _ **Deséame suerte esta noche. :)**_

 _ **Cariños.**_

 _ **Hinata.**_

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c**

Sakura se quedó mirando el mensaje que acababa de leer, insegura de cómo sentirse sobre las palabras en la pantalla. Inadvertidamente, miró la hora en la esquina inferior derecha de la pantalla. Eran las 11:20.

 **-"No."-** Dijo, bastante firmemente **. -"No voy a hacer lo que acabo de pensar hacer."-**

Se encontró ojeando de nuevo la hora. Bastante contra su voluntad, su mente empezó a calcular la cantidad de tiempo que le costaría llegar al destino deseado.

 **-"No voy."-** Resolvió **. -"Es una idea encantadora, pero no. Complicaciones. Montones de complicaciones. ¡Cantidades monumentales de complicaciones!"-** Suspiró **. -"Y otra vez estoy hablando sola."-**

Sakura miró por el oscuro, silencioso, vacío y, sobre todo, deprimente apartamento. Resignada a otra noche de soledad, cerró el ordenador portátil y agarró el guión.

 **-"Me concentraré."-**

 **...**

 **Matta ne... XD (09/10/15)**

 **(B.G.R.R)**


	11. Capítulo 11

**El lado ciego del amor**

 **"Historia de Sakura Haruno, una actriz famosa patea traseros pero con un lado más melancólico cuando esta fuera de escena y de Hinata Hyuuga, una joven artista que aspira a ser una gran pintora. Las dos viven en escenarios completamente distintos, sus vidas son totalmente incompatibles, no tienen nada en común excepto una cosa, el internet." YURI SakuHina**

 **Esta historia no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a Ingrid Díaz, esta es una adaptación de su historia original a los personajes de Naruto .**

 **Solo me pertenece el tiempo de la adaptacion y una que otra frase, para que los personajes se parescan un poco a los de Naruto, pero no mucho para no salirse del contexto de la historia original. ;).**

 **Disfruten de este capítulo que aparte de ser el más grande cuenta como 2.**

 **Lamentó el retraso. :(**

 **Espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews para que se de a conocer .**

 **-"SakuHina"-...** Dialogo de personaje

 _SakuHina..._ Pensamientos

SakuHina...Acciones

 _ **SakuHina...**_ Correos o chat

 _ **-"SakuHina"-**_... Llamadas telefonicas

 **...** Cambio de perspectiva de personaje.

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c*...** Separación para correos.

 **Capitulo 11...**

 **...**

 **-"Bueno."-** Empezó Hinata a la defensiva **. -"Tendré veintiuno en tres días."-** Se apoyó contra la pared del establecimiento del que acababa de ser rechazada.

Ino asintió **. -"Regresaremos para tu cumpleaños."-** Decidió.

 **-"Nada como ir a un bar lesbiano en mi vigésimo primer cumpleaños."-** Comentó Hinata secamente, aunque realmente no le importaba. No realmente. De hecho, se sentía defraudada por no haber podido entrar. O más bien, que ella no pudiera entrar. Ino había cumplido veintiuno el mes anterior.

Ino echó una mirada alrededor **. -"Bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?"-** Preguntó.

Hinata se encogió de hombros **. -"¿Por qué no entras un rato?"-** Le sugirió **. -"Es tu misión de investigación. Me quedaré por aquí."-**

 **-"¿Fuera?"-** Ino preguntó indecisamente. Miró alrededor **. -"Es peligroso."-**

Hinata se acercó a la puerta **. -"Estoy segura que si grito montones de lesbianas vendrán en mi ayuda y socorro."-** Bromeó. Indicó de nuevo al bar **. -"Te esperaré. De todas formas, traje un bloc de bocetos. No me aburriré."-**

Ino frunció el ceño, no gustándole particularmente la idea **. -"Realmente no es gran cosa si regresamos en unos días."-** Dijo.

 **-"Sí, pero para entonces la película estará en pleno jaleo, tendrás menos tiempo para tal excursión."-** Discutió Hinata **. -"Además, ya hemos llegado hasta aquí. Igual podrías aprovecharlo."-**

Ino dudó, pero no discutió **. -"Bueno."-** Dijo tras un momento **. -"Pero te quedas justo en la puerta y, si ves algo raro, te vas derecha dentro."-** Levantó la vista al luminoso **. -"No me puedo creer que esté haciendo esto."-**

 **-"Es por una buena causa."-** Le aseguró Hinata.

Ino asintió, animada por esas palabras **. -"Actuar, sí."-** Volvió a mirar alrededor. Como para asegurarse que no había nadie sospechoso cerca, o nadie que reconociera, Hinata no estaba segura **. -"Vale, voy a entrar."-**

 **-"Creí que era** _ **salir**_ **?"-** Hinata sonrió divertida.

 **-"Ja, ja."-** Contestó Ino, alcanzando la puerta **. -"Probablemente fliparé en cinco minutos. No tardaré, lo prometo."-**

Hinata le agitó la mano **. -"Diviértete."-**

Ino desapareció dentro. Aburrida y sola, Hinata apoyó la cabeza contra la pared detrás de ella y miró la noche ruidosa. Había un montón de gente fuera; la mayoría parecía estar bebida. Se aseguró de quedarse junto a la puerta, sólo por si acaso. Aunque nadie le prestaba mucha atención y se sentía agradecida por ello.

Era verdad que había traído un pequeño bloc de bocetos con ella. Nunca se sabía cuando podrías necesitarlo. Tras unos minutos, decidió que se moriría de aburrimiento si no empezaba a dibujar algo. Así que sacó el pequeño cuaderno y empezó a dibujar. Dudaba que las lesbianas retuvieran la atención de Ino demasiado tiempo.

 **...**

Sakura se maldijo mientras salía de su apartamento. Y mientras iba al vestíbulo. Y bajaba en el ascensor. Se maldijo mientras iba a la boca de metro. Y en el metro. Y aún estaba maldiciéndose cuando divisó el bar.

 _Sólo voy a pasar por delante_ , decidió. _Sólo salí a pasear. Es una noche agradable. Nada malo hay en dar un paseo._

Sakura estaba a punto de cruzar la calle cuando descubrió la figura sentada a unos metros. Así que, se paralizó en cambio.

 _Date la vuelta. No te ha visto. Regresa al apartamento y métete en agua fría. De hecho, métete en el congelador y quédate allí._

Pero por supuesto, no se escuchó. Probablemente porque su corazón estaba martillando tan fuerte que no podía oír nada.

 _Complicaciones, complicaciones_. Coreó su lado más lógico. La lógica no estaba con ella esa tarde, desafortunadamente. Había una parte mucho más controladora animándole a pensar algo que decir.

Billón y medio de posibilidades atravesaron la mente de Sakura mientras atravesaba la calle.

 _Ciudad pequeña. A todas partes que vaya, allí estás. ¿Estás acosándome?._ Todo idioteces. _Pero bueno, claramente soy idiota._

A un metro de Hinata, Sakura se detuvo. Estaba casi allí y no tenía nada que decir. Quizá podía fingir no notar a Hinata y pasar de largo.

 _Y si ella no te nota, ¿entonces qué? ¿Vas darte_ _la vuelta y pasar una y otra vez hasta que lo haga?_

Probablemente.

 _Estoy demente. Estoy totalmente demente._

Hinata escogió ese momento para levantar la vista de lo que fuera que estaba haciendo. Dibujando, según parecía. Los ojos lavanda inspeccionaron su alrededor hasta que, finalmente, aterrizaron en Sakura. El reconocimiento fue lento, pero una vez registrado, fue reemplazado al instante por sorpresa. Y algo más que Sakura no pudo descifrar.

Sakura cerró el hueco entre ellos. Levantó la mirada hasta el rótulo sobre el bar y le sonrió a Hinata **.**

 **-"¿Vienes aquí a menudo?"-** Una frase que Naruto apreciaría.

Evidentemente, Hinata fue cogida con la guardia baja. Pero dijo **. -"Ino está intentando ponerse en contacto con su lado lésbico."-**

 **-"¿Por qué estás aquí fuera?"-** Preguntó Sakura.

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

 **-"No tengo veintiuno."-** Contestó.

Al instante Sakura recordó que el cumpleaños de Hinata estaba acercándose. En realidad no se había olvidado; jamás podría olvidarse. Aún así, el hecho de no haber encontrado un regalo apropiado estaba molestándole cantidad **.**

 **-"Ya veo."-** Dijo.

 **-"¿También ibas a entrar?"-** Preguntó Hinata tras un momento. Sakura debatió cómo contestar la pregunta. La verdad era que sólo deseaba estar dondequiera estuviera Hinata. Pero no podía admitir eso **.**

 **-"Me gusta más aquí fuera."-** Dijo finalmente. Hinata pareció un poco desconcertada pero no siguió la línea de interrogatorio **.**

 **-"Ino debería salir en cualquier momento."-** Dijo **. -"Ha estado dentro más de media hora o así. Dudo que esté mucho más.".**

Sakura frunció el ceño ligeramente. No le gustaba la idea de Hinata sentada fuera todo ese tiempo. Sola, nada menos **.**

 **-"¿Aburrida?"-** Preguntó.

 **-"No realmente."-** Contestó Hinata y alzó un pequeño bloc de bocetos para énfasis.

 **-"Eres artista."-** Dijo Sakura. No era una pregunta porque ya sabía la respuesta.

Hinata asintió ligeramente **. -"Algo así."-** Contestó.

 **-"¿Puedo mirar?"-** Sakura indicó al bloc. No tenía idea de dónde venía todo este valor, pero se imaginó que era mucho más productivo que sentarse babeando y balbuceando incoherentemente.

Hinata dudó un instante, pero lo entregó. Sakura se aseguró que sus dedos no se tocaran **.**

 **-"No es mucho."-** Dijo Hinata, claramente avergonzada por la perspectiva de tener a Sakura Haruno mirando sus dibujos **. -"Son sólo garabatos, realmente."-**

Sakura intentó no sonreír ante el nerviosismo de Hinata.

 _Si tan sólo pudiera oír lo rápido que late mi corazón_.

Miró el cuaderno en sus manos y lo abrió por la primera página.

 _Uau._

Página tras página le cortaba la respiración **. -"Eres asombrosa."-** Se encontró diciendo. Levantó la vista y se encontró con sorprendidos ojos lavanda **. -"Quiero decir, el arte es realmente asombroso. Eres muy talentosa."-**

 **-"Gracias."-** Respondió Hinata, una sonrisita asomando en la comisura de sus labios.

La puerta sobre ellas se abrió y al instante Hinata levantó la mirada. Pero no era Ino. Dos mujeres salieron riéndose histéricamente de alguna broma privada. Fueron calle abajo, sin lanzar una mirada en dirección de Hinata y Sakura.

 **-"¿No deberías estar ahí investigando?"-** Preguntó Hinata tras un momento.

Sakura miró la puerta, después se encogió de hombros **. -"No me van mucho los bares."-** Contestó **. -"Está atestado y lleno de humo y…"-** No sabía explicar que no quería ser cogida en un bar gay, a menos que Hinata estuviera en él. En lugar de continuar, se encogió de hombros de nuevo.

Hinata asintió musamente.

Su conversación en punto muerto, Sakura se tomó un momento para echar una mirada por la ajetreada calle de Nueva York. Aunque la gente casi constantemente pasaba, nadie parecía saber o importarle quién era ella. Quizá sólo no querían ser cogidos mirando demasiado cuidadosamente el edificio delante del que se sentaba.

 **-"¿Te sientas a menudo fuera de bares en los que no piensas entrar?"** -Preguntó Hinata.

Sakura sonrió **. -"He de decir que es la primera vez."-** Contestó **. -"¿Y tú?"-**

Hinata le sonrió **. -"También es la primera."-**

Sakura decidió justo allí y entonces que si un billón y medio de cámaras de telediarios aparecían delante de ella y fuese sacada del armario ante el mundo, la sonrisa de Hinata merecía las consecuencias que seguirían.

 _Estoy tan jodida._

 **-"¿Puedo preguntar por qué estás aquí?"-** Preguntó Hinata, su tono ligero y nada ofensivo **. -"Quiero decir, yo tengo una buena excusa…"-**

 **-"Me sentía sola y quería alguien con quien hablar."-** Contestó Sakura. En breve, es precisamente lo que la trajo allí. En más de una forma.

Hinata se rió **. -"¿** _ **Tú**_ **te sentías sola?"-**

Sakura se quedó mirando a Hinata con curiosidad. Se preguntó qué pensaba Hinata que hacía ella todo el día **.**

 **-"¿Alguna vez has estado rodeada de un montón de gente… y, aún así, sentido totalmente sola?"-**

La pregunta cogió a Hinata una vez más con la guardia baja. Los ojos lavanda contemplaron a Sakura en una forma como nunca antes. Le hizo preguntarse a Sakura qué estaba pensando Nanoha.

 **\- "¿Así es cómo te sientes?"-** Preguntó Hinata, en lugar de contestar a la pregunta.

 **-"De vez en cuando."-** Sakura contestó, aunque _siempre_ era una respuesta más cierta.

Hinata estaba a punto de responder cuando una chica llegó hasta ellas. Estaba a punto de entrar en el bar cuando prestó atención a Sakura.

 _Mierda_.

Por primera vez Sakura deseó haber escondido su llamativo color de cabello.

 **-"Oh, Dios mío."-** Chilló la chica **. -"¿Eres Sakura Haruno?"-**

Sakura tuvo miedo de que la chica empezara a hiperventilarse y se desmayara. Sonrió **. -"En persona."-** Contestó.

 **-"** _ **Sabía**_ **que eras gay, ¡lo** _ **sabía**_ **!"-** Gritó la chica **. -"¿Puedo tener tu autógrafo? ¿Puedo invitarte a una copa? ¿Quieres bailar?"-**

Sakura no sabía por dónde empezar **. -"Realmente no bebo y no me gusta mucho bailar. Pero puedes tener ese autógrafo si lo quieres."-**

 **-"¡Diablos, sí!"-** Gritó la chica. Empezó a hurgar frenéticamente en su bolso **. -"Tengo un boli por alguna parte."-** Finalmente encontró un rotulador Sharpie y se lo dio a Sakura. Un segundo después, se levantó la camisa para exponer sus pechos. **-"Puedes firma el izquierdo."-** Sakura se mordió el labio. Nunca antes le habían pedido que hiciera _eso_. Cuidadosamente, asegurándose de no tocar ninguna área vital, garabateó su firma en el pecho izquierdo de la chica **.**

 **-"Aquí tienes."-** Dijo, cerrando el rotulador y devolviéndolo.

 **-"¿Estás segura que no quieres una copa?"-** En ese momento pareció notar la presencia de Hinata. Una sonrisa sagaz le siguió **. -"Oh, ya veo."-** Le guiñó a Sakura **. -"Gracias por el autógrafo."-**

 **-"De nada."-** Contestó Sakura, sintiéndose profundamente avergonzada. No quería que la chica le dijese a la gente que Hinata era su novia. Hinata no necesitaba ese tipo de publicidad. Tomó la mano de la chica y tiró suavemente de ella hacia abajo. En la oreja, le susurró **. -"Realmente apreciaría si mantuviese esto callado. Sólo entre nosotras."-** La soltó y esbozó la sonrisa más dulce que pudo encontrar.

La chica se ruborizó de un rojo intenso **. -"Lo tienes. Sin problema."-** Le sonrió a Hinata y desapareció en el bar.

Sakura sabía que debería irse de allí. Pero no quería levantarse. De algún modo, nada parecía tan importante como estar cerca de Hinata **.**

 **-"Lamento eso."-** Se disculpó rápidamente **. -"No necesitas que corran rumores sobre ti."-**

 **-"Probablemente está allí dentro diciéndole al mundo que eres lesbiana y, ¿te preocupan los rumores sobre mí?"-** Preguntó curiosa Hinata.

Sakura miró fijamente en los ojos de Hinata y dijo muy seriamente **. -"Estoy acostumbrada a los rumores sobre mí. No me gusta cuando corren sobre gente que…"-** Se detuvo **. -"… conozco."-** No podía creerse que casi dijo amo. ¿Qué estaba pensando?

Hinata notó la pausa. Se quedó mirando a Sakura con curiosidad **.**

 **-"Ya veo."** Dijo. **-"Gracias."-** Agregó tras un momento **. -"Aunque estoy segura que el que yo sea gay no causaría un enorme escándalo."-** Se detuvo a reconsiderarlo **. -"Excepto en mi casa."-**

Sakura sonrió ligeramente. Se preguntó qué pasaría en la casa de Hinata si Hinata resultara ser homosexual.

 _No es como si jamás fuera a pasar_.

Sakura se recordó rápidamente. De hecho, tenía que recordárselo frecuentemente **.**

 **-"Bueno, aún no he sido centro de un buen escándalo, así que supongo que ya es hora."-**

Hinata la miró curiosamente, como si insegura de cómo tomarse el comentario. Al final, dijo **. -"Me pregunto qué retiene a Ino."-**

Como reflejo, Sakura miró a la puerta. No podía ver dentro **. -"¿Quieres que vaya a ver?"-** Se ofreció.

 **-"Realmente ardes por crear ese escándalo, ¿verdad?"-** Bromeó Hinata.

Sakura se rió ligeramente **. -"Sólo no te quiero sentada aquí toda sola."-**

 **-"Estás tú."-** Señaló Hinata. Entonces agregó **. -"¿A menos que te esté reteniendo de algo?"-**

 **-"No. No tengo nada más que hacer."-** Tristemente, era verdad. A menos que contase las páginas y páginas de diálogo que aún tenía que memorizar. Pero, aparte de eso…

Antes que Hinata tuviera oportunidad de responder, la puerta se abrió y, esta vez, era Ino saliendo. En realidad, era tropezando. Sakura se incorporó justo a tiempo de impedirle caerse. Hinata le levantó en seguida **.**

 **-"¿Estás bien?"-** Se aproximó a su mejor amiga y fue asaltada al instante por el olor a alcohol **. -"¿Has estado bebiendo?"-**

Era una pregunta estúpida porque Ino estaba claramente borracha **.**

 **-"Esta lesbiana me desafió a un juego de beber."-** Ino contestó, su discurso espurreado **. -"Había otra exhibiéndose las tetas ante todos. Dice que Sakura Haruno le firmó las tetas… Oh, eh, Sakura."-** Finalmente pareció notar a la actriz cuyos brazos estaban alrededor de su cintura .

 **-"Hola, Ino"-** Sakura saludó, no del todo segura de qué hacer en la situación. Ino miró a Sakura un largo momento **.**

 **-"Sabes, te pareces a alguien."-** Dijo. Se volvió a Hinata **. -"¿No se parece a alguien?"-** Hinata tomó el brazo de Ino y se lo echó por el hombro, intentando quitarle parte del peso a Sakura **.**

 **-"Venga, vamos a casa."-**

 **-"Te ayudaré."-** Se ofreció Sakura. Quería asegurarse que ambas llegaban bien a casa. Además, no estaba del todo segura que Hinata pudiera manejar a Ino sola.

Hinata empezó a discutir, pero al instante comprendió que sin la ayuda de Sakura le costaría una eternidad llegar a casa **.**

 **-"Vale."-** Cedió finalmente **. -"Pero realmente no tienes que hacerlo."-** Agregó, sintiéndose incómoda.

 **-"Lo sé."-** Sakura dijo **. -"Quiero hacerlo."-** Y quería. De ninguna manera dejaría sola a Hinata. Fueron calle abajo **. -"¿Cuánto has tomado de beber?"-** Preguntó.

 **-"Oh… un millón de esas… cositas."-** Contestó Ino, su mano formando lo que parecía ser un círculo **. -"Amenazó con pedirme salir en una cita si no lo hacía."-**

Sakura arqueó una ceja.

 **-"Un simple no habría bastado."-** Dijo Hinata, un poco duramente.

 **-"No lo sé."-** Discutió Ino **. -"Las lesbianas podrían tener reglas diferentes."-** Se quedó mirando a Sakura **. -"¿De veras le firmaste las tetas?"-**

 **-"Sólo la izquierda."-** Contestó Sakura. Miró rápidamente a Hinata y vio lo que parecía ser una sonrisa **.**

 **-"Saki."-** Dijo de repente Ino.

Las cabezas de Sakura y Hinata giraron bruscamente al mismo tiempo.

 **-"Es a quién te pareces."-** Ino continuó **. -"Pero no te preocupes, tu voz es más sexy. Aunque la suya es material de operadora de sexo telefónico…"-**

Sakura estaba demasiado preocupada por la reacción de Hinata para concentrarse en la propia. Oyó vagamente las palabras _operadora de sexo telefónico_. Sakura no podía decir lo que Hinata estaba pensando; su cara permanecía impasible. Cohibida y un poco más que petrificada, Sakura permaneció callada. No le importaba porque Ino estaba hablando a una tormenta **.**

 **\- " … quería que la sobase y yo era como, 'Tia, no soy gay'. Y ella era como, '¿Entonces qué estás haciendo aquí?' Y yo era como, 'Investigación sobre mi personaje'. Eso realmente la impresionó. Podría haberme dado un revolcón esta noche…"-**

Hinata estaba agitando la cabeza y mirando al cielo a la vez. Sakura lo encontró increíblemente adorable. Se dio cuenta que estaba mirando fijamente y desvió la vista, pero no antes de notar lo bellísima que estaba Hinata. Sakura hizo lo mejor para concentrarse en la acera o en las tiendas por el camino. Si miraba a Hinata, no estaba segura de poder desviar la mirada.

 **...**

Hinata estaba furiosa con Ino. ¿Cómo pudo emborracharse? Nunca se emborrachaba. Bueno, había habido un par de veces, pero… ¿por qué esta noche? Si Sakura no se hubiera presentado, Hinata habría estado allí fuera sola.

Estaba empezando, podía sentirlo.

Ino estaba empezando a olvidarse de ella. El pensamiento golpeó a Hinata dolorosamente. Echó una mirada a su amiga, que llevaba hablando sin parar ya un rato. Entonces su mirada aterrizó en la famosa actriz ni medio metro de ella.

 _¿Cómo diablos pasó esto?_

Hinata estudió el aspecto de intensidad en la cara de Sakura. Sakura parecía estar particularmente concentrada en el cemento. Hinata se preguntó qué estaba pensando.

 _Probablemente preguntándose cómo diablos acabó acompañándonos a casa._

Hinata desvió la vista tras un instante, asustado de ser cogida mirando fijamente. La verdad era que no creía que a Sakura le molestase acompañarlas.

 _¿Pero por qué?._ Hinata no lo entendía.

Los famosos no van por ahí así. No aparecían de la nada y se sentaban a conversar. Había algo muy raro en esta situación que Hinata no podía precisar.

El comentario de Ino resurgió y Hinata se encontró frunciendo el ceño.

¿Sakura se parecía a Saki? Un poco, era verdad. Pero la voz de Saki era diferente.

No parecía tan… mesurada. Había levedad en ella.

La voz de Sakura siempre parecía tan… contenida. Como si la actriz tuviera miedo de hablar, miedo de decir algo mal.

Arriesgó otro vistazo a Sakura y se encontró mirando en un par de ojos esmeralda. Rápidamente desvió la mirada, avergonzada y no completamente segura de por qué. De hecho, no estaba segura de nada acerca de Sakura Haruno.

 _Era tan… tan… indescriptible_.

Era la única palabra en la que Hinata podía pensar. Aunque, la palabra 'hermosa' también le venía a la mente. Era una belleza extraña. Del tipo que te hacía desear quedarte mirando durante horas.

 _¿Durante horas?_. De repente Hinata frunció el ceño ante la dirección en la que sus pensamientos se dirigían. No, decidió tras un momento. 'Durante horas' era un estimación bastante certera. Sakura Haruno era innegablemente bellísima. No era sorprendente que estuviera en portada de mil revistas. No era sorprendente que cobrara millones de dólares sólo por ser vista en televisión. La gente no podía tener bastante de ella.

Hinata hizo lo mejor por no mirar a Sakura. Lo último que necesitaba era que la actriz pensara que estaba mirándola fijamente.

 _Probablemente creerá que la reverencio o algo así_.

Por alguna razón, Hinata quería aferrarse a la idea de que Sakura Haruno era una zorra estirada.

Bastante inconscientemente, Hinata escamoteó otra mirada. Afortunadamente, Sakura estaba de nuevo concentrada en la acera. Un enigma. Es lo que Hinata decidió era Sakura Haruno. Porque, a pesar del hecho que Hinata deseaba detestar a la actriz, no podía. Hasta ahora, Sakura no había sido nada salvo simpática… y divertida y… quizá incluso un poco encantadora. Pero, había algo más que Hinata no podía comprender.

Antes de que tuviera oportunidad de pensarlo más, su edificio de apartamentos vino a la vista **.**

 **-"Es el próximo."-** Dijo en beneficio de Sakura. Hinata miró a la actriz para ver si podía descifrar una reacción. Estaba segura que Sakura estaba acostumbrada a localizaciones más exóticas.

 _Probablemente le parece un verdadero vertedero_. Pero si la famosa actriz estaba disgustada por el edificio, hizo un buen trabajo ocultándolo.

 **-"No me estoy sintiendo muy guay."-** Anunció Ino. De hecho, parecía algo verde.

Hinata rezó por que llegaran al apartamento antes que Ino vomitase. Su mejor amiga nunca se perdonaría si le vomitaba encima a Sakura Haruno **.**

 **-"Casi estamos allí."-** Le aseguró. Una vez dentro del edificio, se dirigieron al ascensor. En la subida, Hinata recordó que Ino tenía las llaves del apartamento **. -"¿Dónde están las llaves?"-**

 **-"Bolsillo."-** Contestó Ino, pareciendo más bien enferma.

 **-"¿Cuál?"-**

 **-"Izquierdo."-**

Era en el lado de Sakura. Hinata miró a Sakura **.**

 **-"¿Te importaría?"-** Preguntó, sintiéndose increíblemente avergonzada por toda la situación. Sakura pareció vacilante, pero cumplió. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Hinata tenía las llaves en la mano. Eran sólo unos metros hasta su apartamento. Logró abrir la puerta justo a tiempo de ver a Ino volar centro. Segundos después, la puerta del baño se cerró de golpe.

Sola con Sakura una vez más, Hinata buscó algo que decir **. -"Gracias."-** Dijo finalmente.

Los ojos esmeralda vagaron suavemente a los de ella **.**

 **-"De nada."-** Sakura indicó la dirección en que había ido Ino **. -"¿Estará bien?"-** La mirada de Hinata siguió la línea de vista de Sakura **.**

 **-"Sí."-** Dijo. **-"Estoy segura que estará bien. Normalmente no se emborracha así."-** Se encontró diciendo. Por alguna razón no quería que Sakura pensase que era un hábito de Ino.

Hubo una breve pausa en la que Hinata se preguntó si Sakura quería quedarse o irse. Cuando la actriz no hizo movimiento para salir, Hinata cerró la puerta del apartamento **.**

 **-"¿Te gustaría algo de beber?"-** Ofreció, esperando tener algo que darle a Sakura.

 **-"Claro."-** Aceptó Sakura.

Hinata fue al frigorífico **. -"¿Qué te gustaría?"-** Preguntó, no del todo segura de tener muchas opciones.

 **-"Agua Evian con dos gotas de limón recién exprimido."-** Contestó Sakura.

Hinata se quedó mirando el casi vacío frigorífico y después a la actriz. Risueños ojos esmeralda la miraban y Nanoha se dio cuenta que Sakura estaba bromeando.

 **-"¿Te gustaría con un mono paragüitas?"-** Preguntó, relajándose ligeramente.

 **-"Que sea azul."-** Contestó Sakura, pareciendo aliviada de que Hinata no hubiera malentendido su broma. Fue a donde estaba Hinata y se asomó al frigorífico. **-"En realidad, de repente tengo antojo por… eso, justo ahí."-** Apuntó.

 **-"¿Estás segura?"-** Hinata preguntó, sacando el recipiente del frigo.

 **-"Afirmativo."-** Contestó Sakura. **-"¿Qué es?"-**

Hinata olió el contenido y arrugó la cara **. -"Ni idea."-**

Sakura se rió **. -"Bebida misteriosa… mi favorita."-**

Hinata fue al fregadero y vertió la substancia misteriosa por el desagüe **. -"Si te envenenas y mueres, seguro que tendré problemas."-**

 **-"Nah, no me echarán de menos."-** Sakura contestó, devolviendo su atención al frigo.

Hinata miró a Sakura un largo momento, realmente no pensando nada en particular. El hecho que Sakura Haruno estuviera en su cocina mirando pensativamente el contenido de su frigorífico le resultaba particularmente divertido a Hinata. Extravagante… pero divirtiendo.

 **-"Lamento no tener mucho."-** Se disculpó.

Sakura se encogió de hombros y cerró el frigo **. -"En realidad, tienes más que yo. Aún no me he molestado en comprar comestibles."-**

 **-"¿Cómo es eso?"-** Preguntó Hinata. De repente recordó que había una caja de refresco en el armario. Se arrodilló para sacar una lata **. -"¿Pepsi vale?"-**

 **-"Sí, gracias."-** Contestó Sakura **. -"Oh, y um, porque no he tenido tiempo."-**

 **-"¿No puedes contratar a alguien que compre comestibles para ti?"-** Preguntó Hinata. Llenó una taza con hielo y le entregó todo a Sakura **. -"Siéntate si quieres."-**

Sakura abrió la lata de refresco y lo vertió en la taza **. -"Supongo que podría."-** Dijo, sentándose a la mesa **. -"Pero me sentiría realmente mal y perezosa pidiéndole a alguien que lo hiciera."-** Tomó un sorbo **. -"¿Por qué? ¿Quieres comprar mis comestibles?"-**

Hinata sonrió, pero no tuvo oportunidad de responder porque Ino escogió ese momento para entrar en la cocina.

 **-"Cama."-** Dijo Ino y apuntó hacia su cuarto **. -"** _ **'**_ **Noches."-** Sin otra palabra, se dirigió en la dirección indicada.

Hinata miró por un segundo, después agitó la cabeza. **-"Estoy segura que mañana será unas castañuelas."-**

Sakura sonrió **. -"Buena suerte."-** Se detuvo un momento **. -"¿Estás cansada?"-** Preguntó, pareciendo casi tímida.

Hinata se quedó mirando a Sakura, insegura de qué estaba preguntando la actriz **. -"No realmente."-** Contestó finalmente **. -"¿Por qué?"-**

 **-"¿Quieres ir a comprar comestibles?"-**

Hinata miró la hora en el microondass. Eran casi las dos de la mañana. **-"¿Ahora?"-** preguntó.

 **-"Claro. Algo tiene que estar abierto."-** Dijo Sakura.

 **...**

Algo estaba efectivamente abierto. Terminaron comprando comida en una tiendecita cerca del apartamento de Sakura. Sakura aún no podía creer haber tenido las agallas de pedirle a Hinata ir a comprar comida con ella. Más aún incluso, no podía creer que de hecho Hinata hubiera aceptado la idea. ¿Quién iba de compras a las 2 am? Al parecer unos cuantos, porque no eran los únicos allí.

 **-"¿** _ **Jif**_ **o** _ **Skippy**_ **?"-** Preguntó Hinata, sosteniendo los dos tipos de mantequilla de cacahuete disponibles.

 **-"** _ **Jif**_ **."-** Sakura contestó en seguida, volviéndose a mirar la selección de cereales **. -"Me alegra que estés aquí para mostrarme cuales son los esenciales."-**

Hinata sonrió **. -"Bueno, todos han de tener mantequilla de cacahuete. Es como una ley. De hecho, es una ley. Leí al respecto en uno de los libros de Toneri."-**

Sakura respingó ante el sonido de ese nombre.

 **-"Mi ex-novio."-** Explicó Hinata, ignorante de la reacción de Sakura **. -"Está estudiando leyes en Harvard."-**

 _Lo dice con tal orgullo, además._

Pero el dolor era obvio en los ojos de Hinata **.**

 **-"Que afortunado."-** Dijo Sakura, su atención en las cajas de cereales **. -"Es una decisión difícil."-**

Hinata asintió **. -"** _ **Honey Nut Cheerios**_ **."-** Dijo, sosteniendo la caja de cereales.

 **-"¿Es lo que te gusta?"-** Preguntó Sakura. Por alguna razón estaba tomando nota de las preferencias de Hinata. No sabía por qué. No quería pensar en el por qué.

 **-"Y** _ **Cap'n Crunch Berries**_ **." -** Hinata también alcanzó por esa caja.

Sakura sonrió **. -"Muy nutritivo."-** Dijo, agarrando ambas cajas **. -"Les daré un intento."-**

 **-"¿Nunca los has tomado antes?"-**

 **-"Soy más del tipo** _ **Kashi Go Lean**_ **."-** Respondió Sakura.

 **-"¿Tipo qué?"-**

Sakura buscó alrededor y finalmente encontró el cereal de su preferencia. Apuntó el frontal de la caja **.**

 **-"¿Ves? Alto en proteína** _ **y**_ **fibra."-**

Hinata le cogió la caja y la inspeccionó. Arrugando la nariz, dijo. **-"Asco."-**

 **-"Saludable."-** Aclaró Sakura, recuperando la caja. Puso los cereales Kashi en su cesta, junto con los _Cap'n Crunch's Crunch Berries_ y los _Honey Nut Cheerios_. **-"¿Qué más necesito?"-**

 **-"¿Leche?"-** Sugirió Hinata.

Sakura fue detrás de ella. Era divertido que a Sakura no pudiera importale menos lo que compraba en tanto Hinata estuviera con ella.

 **-"¿Quieres desnatada?"-** Preguntó Hinata **. -"Estando tan preocupada por la salud. ¿Estás a dieta?"-**

 **-"¿Dieta?"-** Preguntó Sakura **. -"No particularmente. ¿Por qué?"-**

Hinata se encogió de hombros, poniendo el cartón de leche en el cesto **. -"¿No estais todas a dieta?"-**

 **-"No soy una supermodelo."-** Contestó divertida Sakura **. -"Pero, de hecho, la prefiero desnatada."-**

 **-"Asco."-** Hinata contestó una vez más.

Sakura le sonrió **. -"Quisqui, quisqui."-** Siguió a Hinata por el pasillo y agarró algunos artículos de comida al azar que podría querer después **. -"Debiera coger pasta. Puedo tenerla de cena mañana."-**

Hinata se la quedó mirando **. -"¿Tienes un buen cocinero?"-**

 **-"¿Perdón?"-** Preguntó Sakura, desconcertada.

 **-"Alguien que cocina para ti."-** Aclaró Hinata **. -"¿Tienes uno de esos?"-**

Sakura sonrió **. -"Soy perfectamente capaz de cocina para mí, gracias."-** Contestó. **-"¿Qué crees que hago todo el día? ¿Sentarme mientras mis esclavos me abanican y alimentan con uvas?"-**

 **-"¿No?"-** Hinata preguntó, una leve sonrisa en su cara. **-"He visto esos programas de** _ **Lifestyles of**_ _ **the Rich and Famous**_ **.** **"-**

Sakura sonrió y tomó un par de paquetes de tallarines del estante **. -"Bueno, probablemente no me verás por allí. Si tuviera cocinero, se morirían de aburrimiento. Raramente estoy en casa."-**

 **-"¿Fiestas de famosos?"-** Adivinó Hinata.

 **-"Odio las fiestas."-** Dijo Sakura.

Hinata agitó la cabeza.

 **-"¿Lo sabe tu club de fans?"-** Preguntó **. -"No iría revelando tu estilo de vida en la televisión pública si fuera tú."-**

Los ojos esmeralda se entrecerraron ligeramente. **-"¿Es tu sutil manera de llamarme aburrida?"-**

 **-"¿Estaba siendo sutil?"-** Hinata preguntó, una sonrisita en sus labios.

Sakura sonrió, asombrada de que Hinata estuviera hablándole así.

 _Está insultándome descaradamente_ _y me encanta_.

 **-"Consideraré tu consejo, gracias."-** Dijo tras un momento. Miró su selección de comestibles **. -"Creo que estamos bien."-** Se dirigió hacia la máquina registradora. Hinata siguió ejemplo.

El hombre detrás del mostrador apenas le echó un vistazo mientras le facturaba a Sakura. _Adoro Nueva York_. Pensó Sakura. _Nadie me nota nunca_. Él le dio el total, ella le dio el dinero. Y por la puerta salieron.

 **-"¿Dónde vives?"-** Preguntó Hinata.

 **-"A un bloque por allí."-** Sakura indicó con su barbilla. Sus manos estaban ocupadas con bolsas. **-"Gracias por venir conmigo."-**

 **-"De nada."-** Contestó Hinata. Ella llevaba la otra la mitad de los comestibles **. -"No pasa cada día que una persona famosa me pida le acompañe a comprar comestibles."-**

 _Una persona famosa_. Sakura pensó, sintiéndose deprimida de repente. _Nunca me verá como otra cosa_. No es que esperara una reacción diferente. Era sólo… un asco.

 **-"Bueno, oí que Brad Pitt estaba por aquí."-** Se encontró diciendo en una forma de ocultar un poco el dolor que sentía **. -"Quizá mañana te llevará a comprar zapatos."-**

Hinata se rió **. -"Veremos."-** Contestó.

Se hizo un silencio que no era tan incómodo como los anteriores. Unos minutos después, Sakura indicó su edificio de apartamentos.

 **-"Guau."-** Musitó Hinata, levantando la vista **. -"Debe costar una fortuna."-**

Sakura no contestó, sintiéndose avergonzada. Llevó a Hinata por el edificio y al ascensor.

Esperaba que Hinata no la creyese una completa estirada. Se quedó mirando los números en el ascensor mientras buscaba algo que decir.

 **-"Mi ayudante lo escogió por mí."-** Dijo y se dio cuenta que no sonaba nada mejor.

 **-"Ah."-** Dijo Hinata **. -"Así que tienes un secuaz."-**

 **-"Yo no llamaría secuaz a Tenten."-** Contestó Sakura, sintiendo un poco defensiva de su no- tan-amiga-pero-en absoluto-secuaz **. -"Me ayuda a mantenerme organizada. A veces las cosas se ponen un poco frenéticas. Y es realmente una buena persona…"-** Decidió callarse.

 **-"Lo siento."-** Dijo Hinata tras un momento **. -"No quise insultarte."-**

Sakura miró en los ojos lavanda **. -"No me siento insultada."-**

La incomodidad volvió a plena potencia y de repente Sakura se sentió incómoda. Podía ver que Hinata también se sentía incómoda, lo que ponía aún más a Sakura.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Sakura salió. El suyo era el único apartamento de la planta, así que alcanzar la puerta era sólo cuestión de dar un par de pasos. Sacó sus llaves y dejó entrar a Hinata.

Hinata miró alrededor al instante que entró **. -"¿Lo decoraste tú misma?"-** Preguntó.

Sakura se apercibió de las columnas de cajas diseminadas por todas partes y sonrió.

 **\- "¿Bromeas? Le pagué una fortuna a un decorador." -** Empezó a ir a la cocina.

 **-"Bien mereció el dinero." -** Bromeó Hinata, siguiendo a la actriz. **\- "Me gusta todo el motivo en cartón." -** Depositó las bolsas que llevaba sobre el poyete y retrocedió, mirando por la cocina.

 **\- "¿Cuánto llevas viviendo aquí?" -**

Sakura miró alrededor, preguntándose qué veía Hinata, qué pensaba de esto, de ella.

 **\- "Sólo unos días." -** Contestó finalmente **. - "En realidad aún no me siento como en casa." -**

 **-"Desempaquetar podría ayudar." -** Sugirió Hinata, sus ojos lavanda regresando a los de Sakura **. - "Sólo una idea." -**

 **\- "La tendré presente." -** Respondió Sakura, combatiendo el impulso de quedarse mirando en los ojos de Hinata. No estaba segura de volver a encontrar su voz si se daba a la tentación **. - "¿Te gustaría algo de beber? Tengo—" -** Empezó repasar las bolsas **\- "—leche, Mountain Dew caliente, zumo de uva caliente y agua caliente." -** Levantó la vista a la expectativa.

Hinata agitó la cabeza. **\- "Debería irme." -** Le echó un vistazo al microondas. Le parpadeaba las 12:00. Así que miró su reloj en cambio. Eran casi las tres treinta de la mañana.

 **\- "Te llevaré en coche." -** Contestó Sakura en seguida **. - "Tan sólo permíteme guardar estas cosas." -**

Hinata frunció el ceño **. - "Realmente no tienes que hacerlo." -**

 **\- "Bueno, creo que la leche se agriará si no lo hago." -** Contestó Sakura, guiñándole a Hinata antes de meter el cartón en el frigo.

Hinata abrió la boca para responder. La cerró. Entonces la abrió de nuevo **. - "No tienes que llevarme a casa." -** Logró decir finalmente **. - "No me importa el paseo." -**

Sakura dejó de guardar los comestibles lo suficiente para mirar el techo pensativamente.

 **\- "Sí, pero si algo te pasara sería una publicidad horrible por mí." -** Sonrió de nuevo **. - "Además, no podría dormir sabiendo que estabas yendo a casa sola. Tendría que pedirte que hicieras algo totalmente bochornoso como llamarme al instante que llegases allí… y, bueno, eso me haría quedar por tonta. Así que, compláceme." -**

Hinata se quedó mirando a Sakura Haruno un momento muy largo **. - "Vale." -** Cedió **. - "No querría ser causa de tu insomnio." -**

 _Si tan sólo supieras_.

Sakura sólo sonrió a contestación y volvió a guardar comestibles. Una vez hecho, encaró a su invitada. **\- "Gracias por hacer esto conmigo." -** Dijo **.- "Sé que fue una extraña petición." -**

Hinata ofreció una sonrisita **. - "Estoy empezando a pensar que cosas raras es lo único que puedo esperar de ti." -** Dijo.

 **\- "Me lo tomaré como un cumplido." -** Sakura se rió. Tomó las llaves de su automóvil e indicó hacia la puerta delantera. **\- "¿Lista?" -**

Hinata asintió **. - "Si insistes." -**

 **...**

Hinata se pellizcó el brazo en el ascensor mientras bajaba. Realmente no creía estar soñando, pero por momentos parecía como la única explicación. Los eventos de esa noche desafiaban completamente las leyes de… algo. No se le ocurría una que se aplicase a la situación en que estaba. Quizá tendría que darle nombre ella misma. Pero, por alguna razón, estaba teniendo problemas concentrándose.

El hecho que Sakura Haruno estaba apoyada contra la pared del ascensor, pareciendo como si todo fuera perfectamente normal, estaba distrayendo particularmente a Hinata. Se sentía como el dibujo en el periódico del domingo: _¿Qué objeto no encaja en esta imagen?_ Casi podía imaginar un gran bolígrafo rojo apareciendo de la nada y trazando un gran círculo alrededor de ella. O quizá, dibujando un círculo alrededor de todo el ascensor. O sólo de Sakura. No importaba porque, en cualquier forma que lo mirases, algo estaba fuera de lugar.

Hinata decidió que era ella quién estaba fuera de lugar porque el elegante ascensor, con los adornos en oro alrededor de los botones, ciertamente no iba con ella. Sakura Haruno, por otro lado, parecía perfectamente en casa. La actriz probablemente estaba acostumbrada a los adornos en oro. Su vida entera probablemente estaba perfilada en oro.

Cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, Hinata salió primera. El recibidor estaba guardado por un hombre de uniforme azul sentado detrás de un gran escritorio jaspeado. Inclinó el borde de su sombrero mientras pasaban.

 **\- "Tenga cuidado ahí fuera, Srta. Haruno." -** Dijo el hombre.

Sakura dio una leve inclinación **. "- Gracias, Shisui." -** Contestó **. - "Ten buena noche." -**

Hinata encontraba raro… y extrañamente fascinante… la manera en que Sakura tuteaba a un hombre que no podía haber conocido mas que unos días. Así que decidió comentarlo.

 **\- "¿Generalmente te haces amiga tan rápidamente de tus porteros?" -**

 **\- "¿Shisui?" -** Sakura preguntó, sosteniendo la puerta abrierta para que Hinata pasase **.- "No es mi portero." -** Indicó al hombre uniformado apoyado contra una de las otras puertas de cristal. El hombre estaba roncando suavemente **. - "Ése es mi portero." -** Parecía divertida por esto **. - "Shisui es uno de mis guardaespaldas. Aunque está disfrazado. Le gusta mezclarse."** -

Hinata intentó no concentrarse en la implicación de que había más de uno. - **"¿Entonces no debería estar siguiéndote?" -** Preguntó.

 **\- "Naa." -** Sakura contestó y fue acera abajo **. - "Realmente no soy tan paranoica." -** Entonces se detuvo de repente y encaró a Hinata, que también se detuvo **. - "En realidad, no es toda la verdad." -** Admitió **. - "La verdad es que a mi madre le gusta saber todo que me pasa y mi mudanza a Nueva York le dio la excusa perfecta para endosarme uno de sus espías." -**

 **\- "No lo entiendo."-** Dijo Hinata, porque realmente no lo entendía.

Sakura empezó a caminar de nuevo **. - "Venga. Debemos llevarte a casa." -** Esta vez, su voz parecía triste y un poco distante. Hinata captó de inmediato el cambio de tono y se preguntó la causa. Tras un momento, Sakura habló de nuevo **. - "Mi madre teme que haga algo escandaloso. Tiene tendencia a contratar gente para seguirme para que, en el raro caso de que me meta en problemas, ella pueda cortarlo por lo sano antes de que llegue a los medios de comunicación." -** Sakura se encogió de hombros. **\- "Está un pelín… demente." -**

Hinata se sentía dudosa **. - "¿Tu propia madre te espía?" -**

 **\- "Bueno..." -** Sakura empezó, con una perversa sonrisa, que Hinata estaba empezando a gustarle **. - "** _ **Cree**_ **que me espía. Pero estuve de acuerdo en doblar lo que mi madre estuviera pagándoles. Así que, en cambio, le envían informes falsos. Escriben asombrosa ficción sobre mi vida." -** Se rió de un distante recuerdo, entonces se encogió de hombros y miró a Hinata **.- "Ocasionalmente le pido a uno de ellos, como Shisui, que vigile cosas fuera de lugar. Normalmente cuando viajo a un lugar al que no estoy acostumbrada o cuando me mudo a una nueva localización. Los acosadores pueden volverse molestos." -**

 **\- "Parece… complicado." -** Comentó Hinata. No podía identificarse, obviamente, pero se sentía un poco mal por que Sakura tuviera que pasar por tanto problema sólo por existir.

 _Supongo_ _que es el precio que pagas…_

Sakura se detuvo de repente ante un Rav4 blanco. Le costó a Hinata un momento comprender que era el automóvil de Sakura. Había estado esperando algo diferente. Un Ferrari o un Porsche… incluso una limousine.

\- **"¿Tienes debilidad por los Rav4 blancos o algo así?" -** Preguntó mientras entraba en el asiento del pasajero.

 **\- "Na, no es el coche que normalmente conduzco." -** Contestó Sakura **. - "Es alquilado." -**

 **\- "Ah." -** Expresó Hinata.

 _Probablemente no quería tener su Ferrari estacionado en mitad de Nueva York._

 **\- "El mío es azul." -** Explicó Sakura.

Hinata fue cogida con la guardia baja.

 **\- "¿Perdón?" -**

Sakura la miró de reojo y giró la ignición **. - "Mi Rav4 es azul."-**

 **-"Ah." -** Fue lo único que Hinata pudo pensar decir. De repente no podía esperar a llegar a su apartamento. Estar con Sakura Haruno era agotador. La actriz tenía la mente de Hinata en un torbellino de confusión y sentimientos mezclados. Deseaba comprender a Sakura pero, cuanto más lo intentaba, más confundida se volvía. Y estaba demasiado cansada para seguir intentándolo.

Al menos por esa noche.

El tráfico era horrible, incluso a las cuatro de la mañana. Parpadeantes luces rojas y azules más adelante anunciaban algún tipo de accidente. Hinata estaba segura de que Sakura lamentaba la oferta de llevarla a casa.

 **\- "Podrías dejarme por aquí." -** Sugirió, queriendo sacar a la actriz del compromiso **. - "Puedo caminar desde aquí." -**

Sakura asintió.

 **\- "Lo haré." -** Dijo y Hinata se encontró extrañamente defraudada **. - "En tu puerta delantera." -** Añadió la actriz un momento después. Hinata se sintió secretamente aliviada, especialmente cuando un momento después empezó a llover. Lo último que quería era una repetición de la noche de graduación. Caminar a casa bajo la lluvia no había sido nada divertido. Aunque la situación era diferente. Muy diferente. No es como si Sakura Haruno fuera a intentar seducirla con velas y una habitación de hotel.

Fue en ese momento que Hinata comprendió cuan cansada debía estar.

Le robó una mirada a la actriz, que parecía ocupada buscando algo en el asiento de atrás. Un momento después, Sakura dejó caer un objeto negro en el regazo de Hinata.

Hinata lo reconoció como un portaCDs.

 **\- "¿Ahora me sobornas con música?" -** Preguntó divertida.

Sakura se rió y Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír ante el sonido.

 **\- "Escoge lo que quieras escuchar." -** Dijo Sakura.

Hinata bajó la cremallera de la carpeta y lo abrió por la primera hoja. Tenía la sensación de que a Sakura le gustaba mantener las cosas organizadas porque todo estaba en orden alfabético. Repasó los nombres de los artistas.

 **\- "¿Ani Difranco?" -** Preguntó, levantando la vista. Ino la escuchaba.

 **\- "Me gustan sus letras." -** Contestó Sakura **. - "Muy poéticas." -**

 **\- "Realmente nunca me ha entrado." -** Tuvo que admitir Hinata, volviendo a los CDs en su regazo. Hojeó las páginas. Sakura escuchaba de todo. De Alanis Morissette a Metallica, a Schubert, a SWV, a John Michael Montgomery… la lista seguía **. -"Miss Saigon es excelente." -** Se encontró comentando. **\- "Ino lo escucha mucho. Y Phantom y Cats… todos esos." -** Encontró que Sakura los tenía todos.

Eventualmente, tras avanzar dos pulgadas enteras en el tráfico, Hinata se quedó con un CD no identificado **. - "¿Qué es este?" -** Preguntó.

Sakura le echó una mirada y se encogió de hombros **. - "Nar—Um, mi amigo me lo grabó." -** Dijo, pareciendo momentáneamente sonrojada **. - "¿Es tu elección?" -**

 **\- "Seguro." -** Hinata contestó, figurándose que no podía hacer daño. Entregó el CD y sintió rozar su dedo contra el de Sakura el más breve de los segundos **. - "Espero que no sea country." -** Se encontró diciendo, intentando ignorar la extraña sensación de hormigueo en el punto que sus dedos se habían tocado.

 _Me estoy volviendo demasiado cosquillosa_. Decidió.

 **\- "No eres fan, me lo tomo." -** Sakura contestó, metiendo el CD en el lector **. - "Podría haber una canción country perdida aquí o allá, te lo advierto. Tengo gustos variados." -**

A Hinata no le importaba realmente, porque tenía más curiosidad por el tipo de canciones que Sakura Haruno había escogido reunir. Era como una pista; una pista musical.

Un momento después, una canción que Hinata no reconoció lleno el automóvil.

 **\- "No es country." -** Sakura anunció **. - "Tienes suerte." -**

Hinata se encontró sonriendo **. - "¿Qué es?" -**

 **\- "** _ **'**_ **Naked'." -** Contestó Sakura **. - "Avril Lavigne. Es mi tema, creo." -**

Hinata intentó deducir lo que eso significaba escuchando las letras. Pero era más una canción de amor que otra cosa. Se preguntó brevemente en quién pensaba Sakura cuando escuchaba esta canción.

 **\- "¿Tienes novio?" -** Se encontró preguntando.

 **\- "No podría estar más soltera." -** Sakura contestó, echándole una mirada.

 _Interesante_.

Hinata decidió disfrutar la canción, porque comprender a Sakura Haruno iba a ser un largo proyecto.

Y, por alguna razón, se sentía interesada en el desafío.

 **...**

 **\- "Durante los próximos tres días." -** Empezó Temari No Sabuka, mirando rápidamente al portapapeles en su mano **. - "Vamos a filmar escenas del 2002. Así que Katherine y Neal, planead levantaros temprano y trabajar tarde. El viernes me marcho a una importante reunión en California, así que tendreis el día libre. El lunes por la mañana empezaremos con las escenas de 1920. Así que, Sakura, Ino, Alexa, Kevin, John y Konan, estáis libres hasta entonces."-** La director se detuvo para mirar alrededor de la mesa. **\- "¿Preguntas?" -** Cuándo nadie respondió, continuó **. - "Sakura y Konan..."-** Esperó hasta que las dos actrices estaban mirándola **. -"vamos a dejar las escenas más… intensas… para el final. Os dará oportunidad de llegar a conoceros mejor. Empezaremos despacio." -** Echó una mirada a Ino **. - "Las tres—"-** Indicó a Ino, Sakura y Konan **. - "—vais a trabajar muy estrechamente. Así que espero que podais trabajar en construir algún tipo de relación fuera de cámara así como delante." -**

Sakura miró a Ino, que parecía a punto de desmayarse. No habían tenido oportunidad de hablar en toda la mañana, pero la forma en que Ino seguía evitando la mirada de Sakura era buena indicación de que Ino al menos recordaba los sucesos de la noche anterior.

Sakura devolvió su atención a Temari. Le molestaba haberse arrastrado al set sólo para soportar un aburrido discurso. La directora podía habérselo dicho por teléfono. Principalmente, le molestaba no haber dormido… otra vez. Era culpa suya, por supuesto. Pero ese hecho no le hacía nada menos gruñona. Planeaba irse a casa y caer dormida hasta el lunes siguiente.

Cuando Temari terminó de hablar, dejó libres a todos menos a Sakura, Ino y los dos actores principales que rodaban ese día.

 **-"Puedo tener una palabra con vosotras." -** Preguntó la director, dirigiéndose a Sakura y Ino.

Sakura se preguntó si ya se había metido en problemas. No podía haber hecho nada mal allí sentada.

 **\- "Claro." -** Contestó y siguió a la director lejos del resto del reparto. Ino siguió detrás de ella **. - "¿Tenemos que quedarnos detenidas?" -** Preguntó Sakura, una vez estuvieron fuera de oído.

Temari sonrió y agitó la cabeza. Los rubios cabellos oscuros cayeron sobre sus ojos y los apartó mecánicamente **. - "Sólo quería asegurarme que las dos estais bien." -** Dijo **. - "Pareceis… molidas." -**

 **\- "Mala noche."- / -"No pude dormir." -** Ambas respuestas salieron a la vez y Temari asintió.

 **\- "Bueno, espero que logreis tener una buena noche de sueño para el lunes. Vamos a empezar con una escena entre las dos. Página cuarenta y dos. Trabajadla." -** Palmeó el brazo de Sakura, le asintió a Ino y se dirigió a trabajar.

Sakura contempló a Ino desmañadamente. Finalmente, preguntó. **\- "¿Cómo te sientes?" -**

 **\- "Como si me hubiera arrollado un camión." -** Contestó Ino, gimiendo ligeramente **. - "Una y otra vez." -** Bostezó **. - "Estoy exhausta y ni hemos empezado todavía nada." -**

Sakura asintió empáticamente **. - "Estarás bien." -** Dijo **. - "Sueño y café y estarás como nueva." -**

Ino estaba de acuerdo. Aunque era parcial ante la idea de café. Miró alrededor por un momento y entonces clavó su mirada en la de Sakura **. - "Gracias por ayudarme anoche y hacerle compañía a Hinata." -**

 **\- "Fue un placer." -** Contestó Sakura, intentando no parecer demasiado entusiasmada. En secreto, Sakura estaba alborozada por haber conseguido pasar tanto tiempo con Hinata. Pero no había forma de poderle explicar eso a Ino sin despertar sospechas. Así que permaneció callada.

Ino se pasó una mano por su pelo y se mordió el labio inferior nerviosamente. Parecía como que si desease decir algo, así que Sakura esperó. Finalmente, Ino dijo.

 **\- "Esto podría sonar realmente bobo, pero soy novata en cine, así que… uh, ¿te gustaría que nos reuniéramos en algún momento antes del lunes y revisáramos nuestras escenas? Estoy teniendo problema con el ritmo y realmente no quiero parecer una completa necia delante de todos…" -**

Sakura no sabía qué decir. Por una parte, probablemente significaba pasar más tiempo con Hinata o, por lo menos, con Ino. Por otro lado, significaba… complicaciones.

 _Oh, ¿a quién_ _engaño? Va más allá de complicado. Oficialmente es la Zona crepuscular de drama lesbiano_.

 **-"Suena bien." -** Se encontró diciendo **. - "¿Cuándo… dónde?" -**

Ino lo consideró **. - "¿Mañana? Mi apartamento, dado que ya sabes dónde es. A menos que prefieras hacerlo en alguna otra parte. No me importa. Es cosa tuya ya que eres… um… tú." -**

 **\- "Tu apartamento está bien." -** Contestó Sakura, intentando no estar demasiado alborozada por el concepto. Hinata podría no estar allí. Probablemente hará planes para salir con Gaara. Intentó no pensar demasiado en esa posibilidad **. - "¿A qué hora?" -**

 **\- "¿Cuándo estás libre?"-**

Sakura fingió considerar un horario inexistente.

 **\- "Planeo dormir hasta al menos las cuatro." -** Dijo **. - "Así en cualquier hora después de eso." -**

 **\- "¿A las cinco vale?" -** Preguntó Ino **. - "O las seis… o las siete…"** -

Sakura intentó no reírse. Ino era bastante divertida, incluso cuando no estaba intentando serlo.

 **\- "Cinco entonces." -** Dijo **. - "Nos vemos allí."-**

Ino asintió **. - "Sí, vale. Mañana a las cinco, mi casa." -**

En un impulso, Sakura alcanzó su bolso y sacó un pequeño bloc y una pluma. Garabateó los números de su casa y móvil.

 **\- "Sólo por si acaso." -** Dijo, dándole el pedazo de papel a Ino. Empezó a alejarse **. -"Hasta mañana." -**

 **-"Vale." -** Dijo Ino **. - "Nos vemos…" -**

Sakura agitó la cabeza de camino a su automóvil.

 _He besado a su mejor amiga. He metido la mano en el bolsillo de su mejor amiga y he hurgado buscando las llaves. Y le dí mínúmero a su mejor amiga. Debo estar haciendo algo completa, completamente mal…_

 **...**

 **\- "Estás en casa temprano." -** Comentó Hinata desde su sitio a la mesa de la cocina.

Ino se dirigió directa a la cafetera. Había decidido seguir el consejo de Sakura. Café y sueño. Divino.

 **\- "Sí, no empiezan con los 20's hasta el lunes por la mañana. Así que estoy libre." -** Metió la jarra de café en el microondas y esperó **. - "Oh, espero que no te importe, pero le pedí a Sakura venir mañana y ensayar conmigo." -**

Hinata se paralizó levemente ante el anuncio **. - "¿Viene aquí?" -**

 **\- "Sí." -** Respondió Ino **. - "¿Está bien? Imaginé que dado que ya sabía dónde es." -** Pareció momentáneamente preocupada **. - "No hice nada demasiado vergonzante anoche, ¿verdad?" -**

 **-"No." -** Contestó Hinata distraídamente.

Ino se detuvo lo bastante para recuperar el café **. - "¿No, no está bien, o no, no hice nada vergonzante?" -**

 **\- "Lo último." -** Contestó Hinata. Se quedó mirando a Ino **. - "No me importa si viene." -** Dijo. De hecho, estaba levemente emocionada por la perspectiva **. -"Fuimos a comprar comestibles anoche." -** Se encontró diciendo. Por la mañana no había tenido oportunidad de hablar con Ino sobre los eventos de la noche anterior. Inose había marchado para el set antes de que Hinata despertase.

Ino se sentó a la mesa, soplando a su taza **. - "¿Lo hicimos? No lo recuerdo." -**

 **\- "Sakura y yo." -**

Esto captó la atención de Ino **. - "¿Qué?" -**

 **\- "Me pidió que fuera a comprar comestibles con ella después de que te acostaste anoche."-** Relató Hinata. **\- "Entonces fuimos a su apartamento y me trajo en coche a casa."-**

Ino estaba momentáneamente muda **. - "¿Fuiste a comprar comestibles con Sakura Haruno?" -**

Hinata se rió ligeramente y asintió. **\- "Raro, ¿eh?" -** Se levantó de la mesa para lavar el plato en que había desayunando.

 **\- "Y después fuiste a su apartamento." -** Repitió Ino.

Hinata no se dio la vuelta en el fregadero mientras respondía.

 **\- "Sí, aún no ha desempaquetado. Parece bastante desolado. Pero, tío… la vista es asombrosa. Las ventanas van del suelo al techo. Apuesto que si te apoyas contra ellas, te sientes como estuvieras flotando sobre Nueva York." -** No podía eliminar del todo el pasmo de su voz **. - "Y todo parece tan brillante y nuevo. Nunca he visto nada así antes. Tan de cerca, al menos." -**

 **\- "De veras." -** Dijo Ino, pero no parecía particularmente feliz al respecto. De hecho, parecía bastante disgustada. **\- "¿Y entonces te trajo a casa?" -**

 **\- "En un Rav4."-** Hinata contestó, dándose la vuelta para esa información **. - "Y estuvimos en un embotellamiento porque un taxi chocó con algún crío en bicicleta. Fue bastante malo." -**

Cuando Ino no comentó, Hinata frunció el ceño.

 **\- "¿Estás bien?"-**

Ino se encogió de hombros **. - "Sí." -** Tomó un sorbo de su café **. -"Fenomenal."-** Hizo una pausa y miró abajo **. - "Es sólo.. ya sabes, estaba enferma anoche y entonces vas y me dejas aquí sola."-**

Hinata no sabía qué decir. ¿Estaba Ino enfadada con ella por esto?

 **\- "¿Vas en serio?"-**

 **\- "Bueno, sí." -** Ino contestó, los ojos llenos de dolor **. - "Creí que te habrías preocupado por mí un poco más que para irte correteando con Sakura Haruno." -**

La boca de Hinata se abrió ligeramente. Entonces se enfadó.

 **\- "Eh, no es culpa mía que te emborraras anoche como una burra. Y eres tú la que me dejó sola afuera más de una hora" -**

 **\- "¡Me dijiste que estaba bien!" -** Gritó Ino **. - "No quería dejarte allí."-**

Hinata agitó la cabeza, preguntándose de donde había salido esta discusión.

 **\- "No quiero pelear por esto. Es estúpido."-**

 **\- "Oh, ¿así que ahora mis sentimientos son estúpidos?" -** Ino contestó, levantándose de la mesa. **\- "Muchísimas gracias." -**

 **\- "Eso no es lo que quise decir." -** Le dijo Hinata, su voz calmada **. - "¿Y de veras por qué te enfadas? No es porque saliera anoche. Si hubiera salido con Gaara no estaríamos teniendo esta discusión." -**

Eso sobresaltó a Ino **. - "Tienes razón." -** Dijo tras un momento **. - "No me molestaría si hubieses salido con Gaara." -**

 **\- "Entonces, ¿cuál es el problema?" -** Preguntó Hinata, repentinamente desconcertada.

Ino suspiró y se retrepó en la silla. **\- "Supongo que me puse celosa." -**

 **\- "¿De?"-**

 **\- "No lo sé." -** Dijo Ino suavemente. Se encogió de hombros y miró a Hinata **. - "Supongo que es porque se supone que somos ella y yo las que debemos conocernos mejor. Quiero decir que actuaremos juntas y todo eso …" -**

Hinata sintió las palabras apuñalarla en mil lugares diferentes.

 _¡¿Tiene celos de que pase_ _tiempo con Sakura?!_

 **\- "Ya veo." -** Dijo, intentando dejar fuera el dolor de su voz. Dudaba que tuviera éxito.

Ino lo notó.

 **\- "Oh, vamos, Hinata" -** Dijo **. - "Sabes cuan importante es esta película para mí. Para mi carrera. No seas así. No va sobre ti." -**

 _Claramente no_.

Hinata se dio la vuelta y terminó de enjuagar el plato. Cuando terminó, dijo.

 **\- "Voy a llamar a Gaara. No te preocupes, mañana me quitaré de en medio. Entonces puedes hacer tan buenas amigas con ella como quieras." -**

 **\- "Hinata." -** Llamó Ino.

Pero Hinata fue a su cuarto y cerró de golpe la puerta sin otra palabra.

 **...**

Sakura miró fijamente el techo sobre su cama como había estado haciendo durante la última hora y veintitrés minutos. Había logrado dormir un par de horas, pero pensamientos sobre Hinata la despertaron.

 _Me he enamorado de una chica hetero..._

 _Una chica hetero con novio..._

 _Una chica hetero que no sabe que ha estado comunicándose conmigo a través del correo durante los últimos cinco_ _meses_.

Gimiendo, se cubrió la cara con una almohada y gritó en ella. Aunque no resolvió ninguno de sus problemas. Pero tuvo éxito dañando su garganta. Echó la almohada a un lado y alcanzó el teléfono. Iba a llamar a la única otra persona en este mundo que sabía podía ayudarla.

 **\- "¿Tenten?" -** Preguntó Sakura cuándo alguien lo cogió.

 **\- "Hola, Sakura." -** Contestó Tenten.

Sakura se sentó en su cama y se concentró en lo que estaba a punto de decir **. -"Tengo un gran problema." -** Anunció.

 **\- "¿Tiene que ver con los arreglos de tu remolque, porque juro que—"-**

 **-"No, no." -** Interrumpió la actriz **. - "Nada que ver con trabajo. Es un problema personal."-**

Esto confundió a Tenten **. - "¿Perdón?" -**

Sakura tomó una profunda inspiración **. - "¿Alguna vez te has enamorado de una mujer hetero?"-**

Hubo un silencio muy largo al otro lado de la línea.

 **\- "Uh, Sakura, si esto es sobre lo que te dije ese día, jamás soñaría con cruzar esa línea contigo—" -**

Iba a ser una larga conversación, se dio cuenta Sakura de repente **. -"No, quiero decir, quiero tu consejo sobre qué hacer. ¿Cómo se les convierte?"-**

Silencio de nuevo. Entonces...

 **\- "Estoy muy desconcertada, Sakura. ¿Estás enamorada de un hombre gay o algo así?" -**

Si Sakura no hubiera estado tan nerviosa, se habría reído.

 **\- "No exactamente."-** Contestó **. - "Estoy enamorada de una chica hetero." -**

Larga pausa. Muy larga pausa. Tan larga que Sakura se preguntó si Tenten todavía estaba conectada.

 **\- "¿Hola?"-** Aventuró Sakura.

La voz de Tenten se quebró levemente cuando respondió finalmente. Se aclaró la garganta.

 **\- "Lo siento, pensé que te oí decir—"-**

 **\- "Soy lesbiana." -** Sakura contestó, las palabras sonando extrañas en sus labios. No era algo que estuviera acostumbrada a decir. Pero no había tiempo para demorarse en tales cosas. Continuó. **\- "Y eres la otra única que conozco, así que eres mi única esperanza de salvación." -**

 **\- "Ya… veo..."-** Contestó Tenten **. - "¿Um, Sakura?" -**

 **-"¿Sí?"-**

 **-"Puedes volver a llamarme en unos cinco minutos?"-** Preguntó Tenten.

Sakura de repente se avergonzó. Se preguntó si había interrumpido algo.

 **\- "Sí, claro. Puedo volver a llamarte en otro momento. No me di cuenta que estabas ocupada."-**

 **\- "No, no estoy en absoluto ocupada." -** Tenten contestó en seguida **. -"Conmocionada… pero no ocupada. Sólo cinco minutos."-**

 **-"Vale, te hablo en cinco." -** Contestó Sakura. Colgó el teléfono y lo puso sobre su estómago.

Miró la hora en su despertador. Pasó un minuto… dos… Sakura nunca se había dado cuenta de lo largo que podía parecer un minuto. Intentó calcular que edad tenía en minutos pero se rindió tras comprender cuan idiota era esa actividad. Finalmente, pasaron cinco minutos. Para asegurarse, esperó dos minutos extras. Sólo por si acaso.

 **\- "Hola, Sakura." -** Contestó Tenten. **\- "Es que tenía que flipar un momento y pensé ahorrártelo. Ya estoy mejor. Bueno, ¿chicas heteros?"-**

Sakura no estaba segura de qué quería decir Tenten con flipar, pero decidió no demorarse tampoco en eso.

 **\- "Sólo una chica hetero, en realidad. ¿Qué hago?"-**

 **\- "Hmm..."-** Tenten dijo, pensativamente **. - "Bueno, es peliagudo. Pero hay un remedio seguro."-**

Sakura se enderezó, preparada para tomar apuntes. **\- "Estoy escuchando."-**

 **\- "Vale, lo primero que haces..." -** Empezó Tenten, como si estuviera enseñando una lección de alto secreto. **\- "es ir al baño, abrir la ducha tan fría como puedas, meterte bajo el chorro y pensar en la chica. Repite ese proceso varias veces. Entonces, coge tu foto favorita de ella, pégala en la pared y entonces golpeas la cabeza repetidamente mientras la miras."-**

En algún momento de la sugerencia sobre golpearse la cabeza, Sakura se dio cuenta de que Tenten estaba bromeando. Suspiró.

 **\- "Estoy jodida, ¿eh?"-**

 **-"Más que bastante."-** Contestó Tenten **. - "Pero, si te hace sentirte mejor, mi novia también era hetero cuando la conocí."-**

 **\- "¿Así que hay esperanza?"-** Preguntó ligeramente animada Sakura.

 **\- "De vez en cuando tienes suerte."-** Contestó Tenten **. - "Y, si las cosas no funcionan, siempre está Temari." -**

Sakura arqueó una ceja. **\- "¿Quién?"-**

 **\- "Tu directora." -** Contestó Tenten **. - "¿No la notaste babeando por ti?"-**

No había habido babeo. Sakura estaba segura de ello. Frunció el ceño a una lista de hechos sobre Temari No Sabuka.

 **\- "Pero está saliendo con ese productor… como se llama… Shi- algo." -**

Tenten se rió **. - "Y tú estás saliendo con Naruto. ¿Qué decias?" -** Se carcajeó. **-"Da igual, ha estado que se moría por ti desde siempre. Me preguntó si creía que irías por ella y le dije que de ninguna manera. Uups, je. Mi novia fue a la** **USC** **con ella y aún son amigas. Así que ha estado mucho por casa. Cuando nos dijo que iba a intentar conseguirte para esta película, le dije que siguiera soñando. Imagina."-**

 _Hmm._

 **\- "¿Y sobre Konan? Esa chica que interpreta a Emma. ¿También es gay?"-**

 **\- "No, totalmente hetero." -** Contestó Tenten **. - "En realidad, creo que está comprometida. Creo que todos los demás son hetero. Que yo sepa."-** Hizo una pausa **. - "¿Es Konan en la que estás interesada?"-**

Sakura intentó no respingar ante el pensamiento. No que Konan fuera fea ni nada, pero su personalidad era repelente.

 **\- "Asco."-** Dijo, al instante pensando en Hinata. Sonrió ligeramente, entonces se controló. **\- "Ayer se pasó veinte minutos discutiendo tonos de lápiz de labios con su ayudante. Definitivamente no es mi tipo."-**

Tenten se rió **. - "Sí, iba a decirlo…"-**

Sakura suspiró calladamente y miró fijamente una vez más el techo. Tras un momento, dijo **. - "En realidad, Tenten, mi problema va más allá de lo de hetero…"-**

 **\- "¿Qué quieres decir?"-**

Sakura vaciló sólo un segundo antes de inspirar profundamente y zambullirse en toda la historia.

 **\- "Bueno, estaba en Washington Square Park con Naruto…"-**

 **...**

Hinata ignoró los primeros dos golpes a su puerta del dormitorio, entonces se dio cuentas que estaba siendo infantil. No es como si Ino no supiera que estaba allí.

 **\- "Entra."-** Dijo finalmente. Ino entró en el cuarto vacilantemente, cerrando la puerta a su espalda. Se apoyó contra ella, como si intentara quedarse tan lejos de Hinata como fuera posible.

 **\- "Lo siento."-** Dijo, pareciendo muchísimo decirlo en serio **. -"Fui una completa burra."-**

Hinata estaba de acuerdo con eso. Pero rehusó hablar con su mejor amiga hasta que consiguiera una disculpa mejor. La aceptación era sólo el primer paso para resolver un problema, después de todo.

Ino suspiró cuando notó que Hinata no estaba cediendo.

 **\- "Me lo pensé y comprendí que realmente no me importa si pasas tiempo con Sakura. Estaba siendo mezquina y egoísta y… bueno, realmento lo siento. Es esta película… tiene mi cerebro desbocado. No puedo pensar apropiadamente."-** Buscó en los ojos de Hinata alguna semejanza de comprensión **. - "No sé lo que se apoderó de mí. Quizá era la resaca… o sólo idiotez temporal."-**

Hinata suavizó su mirada. A pesar de todo, entendía. Asintió, porque no sabía qué decir.

 **\- "Y mañana te quiero allí."-** Ino continuó, sentándose al borde de la cama. Esperó un momento, quizás para ver si Hinata le decía que se levantara. Cuando Hinata no protestó, Ino siguió **. - "No tenía celos de que conseguieras pasar un rato con ella y yo no. Tenía celos de que estuvieras divirtiéndote con ella. Quiero decir, si trabas amistad con Sakura Haruno, una vez me hiciera famosa no te sentirías impresionada."-** Aventuró una sonrisa.

 **\- "Siempre me sentiré impresionada."-** Contestó Hinata **. "Ni todas las Sakura Haruno del mundo no podrían evitarlo."-**

Ino sonrió y miró a lo lejos un momento, entonces devolvió su mirada a Hinata.

 **\- "Así que… ¿estamos bien?"-** Hinata hizo un rápido repaso de sus sentimientos y se encontró asintiendo.

 **\- "Eso creo."-** Dijo.

 **\- "Bien."-** Dijo Ino, pareciendo aliviada. **\- "¿Entonces estarás aquí mañana?"-**

 **-"Hice planes con Gaara"-** Hinata contestó **.- "Pero quizá podamos estar un rato. ¿Podemos mirar?"-**

Ino se animó **. -"Sería genial."-** Contestó **. -"Aunque pensé que no estábamos demasiado interesadas en la cosa gay."-**

Hinata suspiró, apoyándose contra su almohada **. -"¿Debería hablar con él sobre eso? Es tan raro. No ha dicho nada específico, pero de vez en cuando hace esos comentarios. Y es tan…"-** Buscó en el aire la palabra correcta y finalmente lo resolvió **. -"…** _ **irritante**_ **."-**

 **\- "¿Problemas en el paraíso?"-** Cuestionó Ino. Un encogimiento de hombros era que todo lo que Hinata pudo lograr. Entonces agregó.

 **-"Es un chico agradable, pero no estoy sintiéndolo."-**

 **-"¿Sintiendo exactamente qué?"-**

Hinata consideró. **\- "¿Pasión?"-** Dijo con incertidumbre **. -"No lo sé. Cuando estamos juntos nos divertimos mucho y adoro hablar con él de arte porque sabe tanto. Pero más allá de eso… es como…"-** Hizo una mueca para transmitir sus emociones, pero no ilustraba mucho más allá de incomodidad y quizás estreñimiento **. - "… nada."-** Terminó finalmente.

 **-"¿Comó con Toneri?"-** Adivinó Ino.

 **\- "¡Exactamente como Toneri!"** \- Exclamó Hinata **. - "Ése es el problema. Es como besar una pared de ladrillos o algo parecido."-**

Ino se rió. **\- "A veces tienes que enseñarles cómo hacerlo apropiadamente."-** Le dio golpecitos a la mano de Hinata en simpatía **. - "Saldrá bien. Te sientes atraída por él, ¿verdad?" -**

Hinata consideró la pregunta, trazando un vaga imagen de Gaara en su mente. Era atractivo. Definitivamente atractivo.

 **\- "Supongo."-**

 **-"¿Supones?"-** Ino preguntó **. -"¿No deberías saber si te atrae tu propio novio?"-**

Hinata no estaba completamente segura de qué sentía por Gaara. ¿Era atracción?.

 **\- "Es confuso."-**

 **-"Como eres tú."-** Señaló Ino **. -"¿Quieres alquilar una película?"-**

El abrupto cambio de tema sobresaltó a Hinata por un momento, hasta que se dio cuenta que prefería ver una película a seguir hablando de sus sentimientos por Gaara.

 **\- "Claro."-** Contestó **. - "Pero dado que me agraviaste esta mañana, yo escojo."-**

 **\- "Pero no más pelis lesbianas."-** Ino advirtió **. -"Estoy destortillerándome. Vamos por romance hetero. Algo con Brad Pitt… o Antonio Banderas."-**

 **-"Bastante justo."-** Concedió Hinata concedió, incorporándose de la cama. **-"Pero tú invitas. Después de todo, pronto serás rica."-**

Ino sonrió **. - "Trato."-**

 **...**

Sakura yacía en el suelo de la sala, mirando fijamente la vista de Nueva York. Los edificios envueltos en luz la miraban a ella, aunque ambos eran igualmente indiferentes hacia el otro.

El consejo de Tenten había sido simple: Dile la verdad a Hinata.

La simplidad del consejo y la complejidad de llevarlo a cabo estaban en guerra en la mente de Sakura. ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Dónde se lo diría? ¿Qué respondería? ¿Por qué estaba siquera considerándolo?

La actriz cerró los ojos y se concentró en los escenarios que había creado. Había varios, pero todos podían clasificarse en tres categorías diferentes:

La categoría Hinata-Me-Odiará;

La categoría Hinata-No-Me-Odiará-Pero-No-Me-Perdonará;

Y finalmente la categoría Hinata-Me- Perdonará-Y-Seremos-Buenas-Amigas.

Inútil, se dio cuenta Sakuta tras un rato. Pensar en todo esto era inútil. Sin tener en cuenta la reacción de Hinata, tenía que hacerse. Era lo correcto a hacer. Era lo único a hacer.

Sakura se levantó del suelo y fue a la ventana, no segura de qué estaba buscando en el vivo panorama. Se sentía tan distante, estando allí, como flotando encima de la realidad. El suelo parecía tan lejano. Arriba, en las nubes de su existencia nada parecía como debería. El caos reinaba ahora en una tierra que se había esforzado tan desesperadamente por permanecer libre de tensión. Complicaciones que jamás habría predicho controlaban el arco de sus emociones. No había dónde ir, ni dónde volverse, excepto abajo… abajo a un mundo que jamás experimentó.

¿Era posible combinar su mundo con el de alguien más? ¿Se le daría la oportunidad? ¿Se cerraría la puerta para siempre? Ambas posibilidades la asustaban mortalmente. Si Hinata no la perdonaba… Si Hinata lo hacía…

Sakura suspiró y le volvió la espalda a la ciudad, sabiendo que nada le traería consuelo.

Nada traería alivio.

 **...**

 **\- "¡Hinata, venga!"-** Llamó Ino, golpeando la puerta entre las palabras **. -"Va a estar aquí en cualquier segundo y ni siquiera me he duchado aún."-**

Hinata abrió la puerta justo cuando Ino daba otro fuerte golpe a lo que se suponía era la puerta.

 **\- "¡Auuuu! ¡Jo!"-** Gritó Hinata, agarrando su nariz mientras el dolor era percibido.

 **\- "Te está bien empleado. ¿Me dejaste agua caliente?"-** Preguntó Ino yendo dentro.

 **\- "¿Para qué necesitas agua caliente?"-** Preguntó Hinata, frotándose su lastimado apéndice **. - "Hay como 30 grados aquí dentro." -** Un repentino timbrazo interrumpió el resto de la conversación.

 **\- "Es ella. Mierda. Dile que saldré en un segundo."-** Dijo Ino y cerró de golpe la puerta.

Hinata tensó la toalla alrededor de su, por otra parte, desnudo cuerpo y suspiró. Fue hacia el intercomunicador.

 **\- "¿Hola?"-**

 **\- "Soy Sakura Haruno"-** Vino la contestación.

 **-"Sube."-** Contestó Hinata. Miró un momento por el apartamento, asegurándose que estaba presentable. Ino se había pasado la mañana entera limpiándolo todo. Aunque realmente no había mucha diferencia. Comparado con el apartamento de Sakura, el de Hinata era un auténtico vertedero.

El golpe a la puerta un minuto más tarde interrumpió su escrutinio. No tuvo oportunidad de figurarse qué exactamente le molestaba de la comparación entre el apartamento de Sakura y el propio. No era vergüenza o celos. Así que quizá era ambos.

 **\- "Hola."-** Dijo, abriendo la puerta para la actriz. **-"Entra."-** Se hizo a un lado para dejar entrar a Sakura y se concentró en mantener fija la toalla. Lo último que necesitaba era darle un espectáculo a la actriz **. - "Acabo de salir de la ducha."-** Dijo a modo de explicación **. - "Ino estará enseguida."-**

Sakura sonrió levemente pero no encontró su mirada. De hecho, miró a todas partes menos a Hinata. Quizá Sakura se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, porque obligó finalmente a su mirada a encontrar la de Hinata.

 **\- "Gracias."-** Dijo **. - "¿Llego temprano?"-**

Hinata agitó la cabeza y cerró la puerta **. -"No, Ino va… tarde."-** Contestó, sintiéndose sumamente cohibida. **\- "¿Te importa si me visto realmente rápido?"-**

 **\- "En absoluto."-**

 **\- "Siéntete en casa."-** Instruyó Hinata antes de volver a su dormitorio. Una vez cerrada la puerta, se apresuró al armario para escoger un traje. Gaara pronto estaría allí y ella quería asegurarse que estaba lo bastante decente. Sólo que, cada vez que consideraba algo, se encontraba preguntándose qué pensaría Sakura de ello. Al final, decidió que no le importaba lo que nadie pensara y se quedó con vaqueros y camiseta.

Satisfecha con la imagen en su reflejo, se aventuró a la sala, donde encontró a Sakura sentada pacientemente en el sofá.

 **\- "¿Ino no ha salido?"´-** Preguntó, sentándose junto a la actriz.

 **\- "Salió."-** Contestó Sakura **. - "Entonces volvió a entrar."-** Sakura sonrió.

 **\- "Podrían ser unos minutos. Tiene dificultad en la sección de decidir-qué-usar."-**

 **-"Es una afección común."-** Contestó cordialmente **. -"Bueno, ¿qué haces hoy? ¿Salir?"-**

Hinata se encogió de hombros. **\- "Por un rato. Viene Gaara. Probablemente saldremos."-**

 **-"Oh. Parece divertido."-** Contestó Sakura.

Hinata captó la extraña mirada que pasó por los rasgos de la actriz, momentáneamente oscureciendo la expresión normalmente impasible. Fue un flash, un parpadeo del ojo.

Pero le hizo preguntarse a Hinata.

Le hizo preguntarse a Hinata si lo había imaginado.

 **...**

Sakura no estaba ansiando la llegada de Gaara. De hecho, estaba francamente temiéndola. Con frecuencia se había preguntado qué aspecto tendría. Cómo sonaría. Cómo trataría a Hinata. Ahora que estaba tan cerca de averiguarlo, no quería nada más que huir lejos; esconderse de la ola de celos que seguiría inevitablemente.

Por el momento, Sakura se concentró en la peliazul y en la forma que el cabello húmedo de Hinata enmarcaba tan perfectamente su cara. Y la forma en que los labios de Hinata formaban las palabras que decía, su sonido seguido por su significado.

En lo que intentó no concentrarse fue en que su corazón iba más rápido cuando los ojos de Hinata encontraban su mirada. Intentó no pensar en Hinata contestando a la puerta en toalla. Pensaría en eso luego.

 **\- "¿Te gustaría algo de beber?"-** Preguntó Hinata **. - "Sé que la última vez esto supuso un poco de desafío, pero te aseguro que, desde tu última visita, he llenado el frigo con deliciosos manjares."-**

Sakura tuvo que sonreír. Le gustaba la forma en que Hinata decía la palabra "deliciosos".

Pero lo atribuyó al hecho de estar lentamente volviéndose patética. ¿O ya lo era?

Decidió no concentrarse tampoco en eso.

 **-"Oh, ¿de veras?"-**

Hinata asintió confiadamente **. - "Ponme a prueba."-**

 **\- "Me gustaría un vaso de leche de la soja, por favor."-**

 **\- "¿Chocolate o vainilla?"-**

La sonrisa de Sakura se amplio, aunque sus ojos se entrecerraron levemente.

 **-"Chocolate."-** Contestó preguntándose si Hinata realmente tenía leche de soja.

 **\- "Marchando."-** Dijo Hinata levantándose en seguida para traer la bebida.

Sakura observó a su grácil anfitriona ir a la cocina y abrir el frigo. Decidió darse la vuelta antes de que Hinata la pillase mirando.

Un momento después, Hinata volvió y le dio una lata de Pepsi a Sakura.

 **-"Leche de soja de chocolate."-** Dijo. **\- "¿Algo más?"-**

Sakura se quedó mirando la lata de refresco en su mano y sonrió.

 **\- "Y aquí pensando que estabas faroleando."-**

Hinata agitó la cabeza **. - "Jamás debieras dudar de mí."-** Sonrió.

Sakura le sonrió y se encontró perdida en hermosos ojos lavanda.

 **\- "¡Lo siento!"-** Gritó Ino saliendo corriendo de su cuarto como una energúmena atacada. Medio tropezó y casi dio un traspié en el trayecto, pero logró recobrar el equilibrio de algún modo **. - "No quise hacerte esperar." -** Agregó una vez hubo logrado una llegada relativamente segura.

Sakura en seguida arrancó su mirada de Hinata y miró a Ino.

 **\- "No es problema."-**

La mirada de Ino vino y volvió entre Sakura y Hinata por un momento.

 **-"¿Interrumpí algo?"-** Preguntó, sentándose enfrente de ellas en la mesa de café.

 **\- "No."-** Hinata contestó en seguida. Ojeó su reloj, después a Ino **. - "¿Os importa si os veo ensayar?"-**

Ino esperó a que Sakura asintiese con la cabeza antes de dar su propia respuesta.

 **-"Por supuesto que no."-** Dijo.

 **\- "Puedes ser nuestra propia crítica personal de cine."-** Se levantó mientras decía la última palabra y devolvió su atención a Sakura **. - "¿Dónde debiéramos empezar?"-**

 **\- "Esa escena que filmamos la próxima semana podría ser buena idea."-** Sugirió Sakura. **\- "¿La tienes memorizada?"-**

Ino contestó tamborileando su dedo contra la sien. **-"Está todo aquí."-** Agregó, en caso de que el gesto no fuera suficiente. Sakura de repente se sintió torpe. Realmente nunca había hecho esto de ensayar antes.

Actuar siempre habían sido una misión solitaria para ella. Incluso cuando estaba rodeada de gente, nunca era consciente de ellos. Ahora, sin embargo, todo en lo que podía pensar era en que Hinata iba a estar mirándola.

Resignada, Sakura se puso en pie y ayudó a Ino a mover la mesa para tener espacio. No era mucho espacio, pero más del que habían tenido antes.

Sakura estrujó su cerebro por la primera frase de la escena. No podía recordar si era suya o de Ino. Ino resolvió el problema empezando **.**

 **-"¿Olvidaste algo?"-**

Las frases se precipitaron a la levemente distraída memoria de Sakura y pudo continuar sin pender comba.

 **\- "¿Por qué estás sentada aquí en la oscuridad?"-**

 **\- "Esperando."-**

 **\- "¿El qué?"-**

 **\- "A ti".-**

Sakura hizo una pausa antes de continuar.

 **-"No pensé que nadie estuviera aún despierto."-**

 **\- "Probablemente no estabas pensando nada en absoluto."-** La voz de Ino permanecía tranquila, aunque teñida con un filo acusatorio **. - "Te—"-**

Un súbito timbrazo interrumpió la frase de Ino.

Sakura devolvió su atención a Hinata, que estaba de pie y casi cerca del interfono. Una voz masculina respondió al saludo por defecto de Hinata de. **\- "¿Hola?"-**

El estómago de Sakura se revolvió, sabiendo que el **"Yo"** que respondió era Gaara. Pronto aparecería en el umbral. Pronto sabría quién era. En el intervalo entre el ahora silencioso interfono y el golpe a la puerta, Sakura contuvo la respiración.

 **\- "Es sólo su novio."-** Explicó Ino un segundo después **. - "¿Te importa si mira un ratito?"-**

Sakura agitó la cabeza, incluso aunque no había oído la pregunta. Su mirada estudió la forma en que Hinata se volvía a la llamada en la puerta. Se concentró en la creciente abertura entre la jamba y la puerta. Hinata bloqueaba la mayoría de la vista de Sakura hasta un momento después, cuando la puerta se abrió totalmente y un chico alto se apresuró a envolver a Hinata en un abrazo.

Entonces la besó.

Y al instante Sakura miró a lo lejos.

 **\- "¿Estás bien?"-** Preguntó Ino, acercándose a la actriz con preocupación.

Agradecida por la distracción, Sakura miró a Ino.

 **\- "Estoy bien."-** Contestó fingiendo una sonrisa.

Algo dentro de Sakura se endureció, después se volvió de hielo. En alguna parte dentro de ella, algo murió.

 **\- "Tomémoslo desde tu próxima frase."-**

Ino asintió y empezó la frase de nuevo.

Sakura fue vagamente consciente del movimiento en el rabillo de su ojo. Percibió que Hinata y Gaara se sentaron en el sofá para observar. Pero no les miró. Se concentró en la voz de Ino y en su vacío intercambio de diálogo.

Media hora después, Hinata y Gaara anunciaron su marcha. Sakura se obligó a mirar. Pero todo lo que pilló fue una espalda alejándose y un súbito flash azulado que mandó un escalofrío de remordimiento a través de su cuerpo.

La puerta se cerró de golpe.

 **...**

 **\- "No puedo creer que Sakura Haruno estuviera en tu apartamento."-** Comentó Gaara al instante que salieron del edificio.

Hinata no podía creer que hubiera cuestionado las habilidades escénicas de Sakura. Había algo asombroso en la forma de interpretar de Sakura. Cada rasgo, cada gesto era tan atípico de la actriz –por lo menos en la experiencia de Hinata– que no podía evitar sentirse cautivada.

 **\- "Es realmente buena."-** Se encontró diciendo Hinata por ninguna razón en particular, excepto que estaba pensándolo y era cierto.

 **\- "Y está buena."-** Añadió Gaara.

Hinata sonrió, su mirada en la ciudad que la rodeaba. El ruido, el tráfico, las subyacentes capas de belleza que tenían que ser peladas para ser encontradas. El comentario de Gaara se registró en su cerebro y se encontró no importándole si él pensaba que Sakura era hermosa; no era mentira.

 **\- "Es bellísima."-** Concordó.

 **\- "Como lo eres tú."-** Respondió Gaara, tomando su mano en la de él.

Hinata sonrió ante el comentario, pero no dijo nada. No le importaba si él pensaba que era hermosa. ¿Pensaba que era talentosa, inteligente, interesante? La belleza era una sombra cambiante; una invención de la percepción. No tenía valor fijo, ni permanencia. No deseaba que pensaran en ella como hermosa… deseaba que pensaran como…

 **-"Gracias."-** Dijo finalmente, el pensamiento dejado inacabado.

 **\- "Bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer mañana por tu cumpleaños?"-** Preguntó Gaara, acostumbrado a la tarea de romper los silencios en la conversación.

A Hinata nunca le había molestado el silencio. Su mirada se alzó para encontrar la de su novio. Su novio. Era extraño llamarle a Gaara eso. Nadie además de Toneri había usado nunca ese título.

 **\- "Voy a pasarme por el apartamento de mis padres. Después mi hermano y su—" -** Hinata dudó. **\- "—su amigo quieren llevarme a almorzar."-**

 **\- "¿Te tengo para la cena?"-**

Hinata asintió distraídamente **. - "¿Gaara?" -**

 **\- "¿Hmm?"-**

Hinata abrió la boca para hablarle, pero no pudo formar las palabras: _Mi hermano es gay_. Temía su reacción.

 **\- "Fui a un bar lesbiano la otra noche."-** Dijo en cambio.

Gaara la miró, una ceja arqueada en cuestión.

 **-"¿Por qué?"-**

 **\- "Investigación, para la película de Ino."-** Contestó.

 **\- "Ah, ya."-**

Hinata pilló la forma en que él miraba al cielo.

 **\- "Aunque no me dejaron entrar. Me quedé fuera y entonces apareció Sakura."-**

 **-"¿Alguien ligó contigo?"-**

Hinata tuvo que sonreír **. - "Estaba sentada al lado de Sakura Haruno. ¿Quién ligaría conmigo?"-**

 **\- "Yo."-** Contestó con soltura Gaara.

 **\- "¿Por encima de ella?"-**

Gaara asintió, apretando el agarre de su mano. **\- "No te gana en nada."-**

La forma en que lo dijo fue casi convincente. Pero no importaba. No se sentía como para competir con la actriz en asunto tan superficial. De hecho, había algo casi no amenazante en la actriz. Irónico, dado el intimidante yo de la actriz.

 **\- "Prometí que saldría mañana por la noche con Ino."-** Dijo, de repente recordándolo.

 **\- "¿Puedo ir yo? ¿O es una noche de sólo chicas?"-**

Hinata apreció el talante relajado de Gaara. Se preguntó qué se necesitaría para mosquearle.

 **\- "Puedes ser una de las chicas."-**

 **\- "No quedo bien de drag queen."-** Contestó Gaara.

Hinata buscó en su tono una señal de estar a la defensiva. No encontró ninguna **. -"Eso no lo sé, tienes piernas estupendas."-**

Gaara se rió **. - "Buenos genes y mucho fútbol."-** Hizo una pausa para echar una mirada alrededor **. - "¿Dónde quieres ir?"-**

 **-"Sorpréndeme."-** Dijo Hinata sintiéndose aventurera.

 **\- "¿Museo?"-**

Hinata se encogió de hombros, pero asintió.

 **\- "Claro."-** Contestó ligeramente defraudada. Una visita al museo era difícilmente una sorpresa. Entonces decidió que no importaba. ¿Cuan aventurera se podía ser en el lugar en que había vivido toda la vida?

 **...**

Sakura miró por el dormitorio de Ino, preguntándose por qué había acordado quedarse más. Preguntándose qué estaba esperando y estaba sabiendo demasiado bien la respuesta.

 **\- "En momentos como éste desearía haber grabado cada episodio de** _ **Guardian**_ **y tener carteles de ti por todos lados." -** Bromeó Ino, apoyándose contra el costado de su pequeño escritorio.

Sakura agradecía que hubiera cosas más interesantes que mirar que imágenes de ella. Las paredes estaban pintadas en un tono de azul que rozaba el eléctrico. A juego con la personalidad de Ino, notó Sakura. Era un cuarto pequeño y a Sakura le avergonzaba pensar que su reacción inicial había sido un flashback de su armario empotrado en casa.

Agitando la cabeza, Sakura se concentró en la decoración. Le sorprendió levemente ver unas pinturas de Hinata enmarcadas en las paredes. Había una que no parecía obra de Hinata –a saber porque era bastante horrible– pero enmarcada igual.

 **\- "Esa es mía."-** Explicó, siguiendo la mirada de Sakura **. - "Es mi constante recordatorio para no desviarme de actuar. Claramente, no nací con muchos talentos."-**

Sakua soonrió. **\- "¿Qué hay de las otras?"-**

 **\- "¿Quieres decir las que no son un asco?"-** Adivinó Ino con diversión. **\- "De Hinata"-** Contestó orgullosa. **\- "Me gusta coleccionar su obra para que, cuando sea famosa, pueda decir que he sido fan desde el principio. Además, sabes, son hermosas."-**

 **\- "Ésta parece una casa llena de talento."-**

 **\- "Gracias."-** Contestó Ino pareciendo complacida y avergonzada **. - "Aún no he encontrado qué darle por su cumpleaños."-**

 **\- "¿Cuándo es?"-** Preguntó Sakura siguiendo la corriente. El hecho que tampoco hubiera encontrado nada se cernía vivamente en su mente. Aún no estaba segura de cómo firmar la tarjeta. ¿Sakura? ¿Saki? ¿Ambos? ¿Sin nombre… sin tarjeta…?

 **\- "Mañana."-** Contestó Ino **. - "Estoy un poco retrasada, ¿eh?"-**

La actriz se encogió de hombros.

 **\- "A veces se tarda un tiempo en encontrar el regalo perfecto."-**

 **-"Cierto."-** Concordó Ino. De repente, se animó. **\- "Eh, ¿quieres salir con nosotras mañana por la noche?"-**

Sakura empezó a decir no, pero se interrumpió.

 **\- "Oh, venga."-** Insistió Ino **. - "¡Será divertido! ¿Tienes planes o algo así?"-**

Deprimirse le vino a la mente. **\- "No realmente."-** Amitió.

 **\- "¿Entonces?"-** Persistió Ino.

Sakura miró la suplicante cara de Ino y cedió.

 **\- "Vale."-** Dijo preguntándose qué la poseía para seguir cavando su propia tumba. Y sabiendo demasiado bien la respuesta.

Sakura despertó a un martilleo en la distancia. los ojos se abrieron despacio, intentando enfocar la brumosidad de su entorno. La hora del día permaneció en el misterio hasta que su visión se aclaró, 9:30 AM.

Su mirada aterrizó sin querer en los retratos enmarcados a lo largo de la pared. Sakura encontraba fascinante pensar que cada forma, cada color, era un mero aliento vital de las manos de Hinata. Al instante se preguntó qué aspecto tendría Hinata mientras pintaba. Le llevó a preguntarse si alguna vez lo averiguaría.

De las pinturas, su mirada fue a la ventana. El cielo estaba gris, o quizá era sólo la pinta que tenía Nueva York a las nueve de la mañana. Sakura nunca se había parado a notarlo antes.

Había algo en la ciudad que le hacía a Sakura sentirse sola; alienada de un mundo que buscaba abrazarla. Nueva York le hacía desear algo más allá del silencio de un apartamento vacío. Quizás era la íntima proximidad a la esperanza lo que le llevaba a desear cosas que nunca creyó necesarias.

O su ausencia, pensó, girando la cabeza para enfrentar el techo. Su mente regresó a su conversación con Tenten, que llevaba inevitablemente a pensar en Temari No Sabuka. La directora era bella, Sakura tenía que admitirlo. Y no podía negar el pequeño revoloteo de excitación que le provocaba saber que otra mujer estaba interesada en ella.

Suspiró, sabiendo que Naruto le diría que fuera por ella. O, al menos, no evitase que sucediese. ¿Pero podía hacerlo? ¿Era injusto usar una para reemplazar la otra? ¿Importaba cuando no había nada que reemplazar? ¿Era Temari una puerta abierta? Hinata era un muro de ladrillo sin la apertura obvia.

Sakura sonrió, pensando en Harry Potter y la secreta combinación de ladrillos que llevaba al Callejón Diagon. Tras girar los ojos al cielo, se concentró de nuevo en las pinturas.

Tras esta noche, Hinata sabría la verdad; Sakura juró decírsela. Era el único regalo de cumpleaños que no sería una mentira.

La actriz cerró los ojos y deseó que su mente la imitara. Era demasiado pronto para la realidad.

Horas después, Sakuta miró críticamente su reflejo en las puertas del ascensor. Tenía pobre iluminación y una gran abolladura, de lo que parecía un furioso puño, distorsionando la imagen.

La abolladura momentáneamente distrajo a la actriz de su autoevaluación. Le hizo preguntarse qué podría provocar tan violenta acción. ¿Amor? Parecía la perfecta excusa para algo mucho más feo. Toneri golpeando a Hinata no podía provenir del amor.

Los ojos esmeralda se oscurecieron ante el recuerdo. Encontraría una forma de que Toneri lo pagase.

Y sería más doloroso que un puñetazo en la cara.

El pensamiento la confortó lo bastante para devolver su punto de interés a su reflejo. Le había costado horas decidirse por vaqueros y camiseta blanca sin mangas. Como tardía ocurrencia había optado también por una chaqueta de cuero. Por si acaso iban a cenar al Polo Norte. Agitó la cabeza y nerviosamente lanzó arriba su mirada, hacia los números sobre las puertas del ascensor. Los primeros dos números faltaban y el resto se negaba a iluminarse. Sakura no tenía idea en qué planta estaba. Esperaba que se parase en la correcta.

Finalmente, las puertas se abrieron dolorosamente. Intentó desesperadamente ignorar el dolor de estómago que acompañaba la anticipación de ver a Hinata.

Asegurándose que la tarjeta de cumpleaños que había escogido aún estaba dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta, se dirigió hacia la puerta del apartamento. A pesar de encontrarla abierta, sintió la necesidad de llamar.

 **\- "¿Sakura?"-** Llamó Ino desde alguna parte en el apartamento.

Entrando, Sakura le dijo en respuesta **. -"Sí."-**

Ino apareció un momento después, llevando una bata de seda y una toalla rosa alrededor de la cabeza.

 **\- "Oh, Dios mío, ¿es Prada?"-**

A Sakura la pregunta le pilló con la guardia baja. Por reflejo miró detrás de ella. Entonces comprendió que Ino estaba refiriéndose a su chaqueta.

 **\- "Eso creo."-** Contestó, sintiéndose avergonzada. Vaya con vestir de sport.

 **\- "Estuve mirando un pirateo de exactamente esa misma chaqueta."-** Anunció Ino **. - "Por supuesto, tampoco podía permitírmela."-** Se rió **. -"¿Quieres ayudarme a decidir qué llevar?"-**

Sakura agradeció que Ino nunca se centrase mucho tiempo en un tema de conversación.

 **\- "No soy muy experta en moda."-** Admitió la actriz.

De hecho, antes había tenido que llamar a Tenten para preguntar qué conjunto debía llevar. Siempre útil, Tenten había respondido _: - "Estás sexy con todo."-_

Quizás era hora de invertir en un amigo gay.

 **\- "Entonces puedes hacerme compañía."-** Ino sugirió **. - "Llamé a Hidan y podría accidentalmente tropezarse allí con nosotras. Así que esta noche tengo que vestirme para impresionar."-**

Sakura no se molestó en preguntar donde era "allí". Ya podía ver que esto había sido un error. Aún no habían ido a ninguna parte y Sakura ya se sentía como una quinta rueda.

Inconscientemente, miró hacia la alcoba de Hinata y notó que la puerta estaba abierta y las luces apagadas.

 **\- "Está fuera con su hermano y su novio."-** Ino explicó **. - "Regresará pronto."-**

El timbre sonó antes de que Sakura tuviera oportunidad de comentar.

 **\- "Gaara"-** Adivinó Ino, yendo hacia el interfono. Apretó el botón y habló al altavoz. -"Lárgate, no queremos nada."-

Una voz masculina se rió **. - "¿Estás segura? Tengo ofertas estupendas en relojes y productos capilares."-**

Sakura giró los ojos al cielo.

 **\- "Muy bien."-** Accedió Ino, tras dos segundos de fingida consideración **. -"Sube." -** Abrió la puerta y se volvió a Sakura **. - "Voy a cambiarme. Podeis entreteneros juntos."-**

La tarde acababa de ir de mal a peor **. -"Claro."-** Se encontró diciendo.

¿Por qué no? Tenía sentido que se quedase atrapada a solas con el novio de la mujer de la que estaba enamorada.

 _Debo haber sido política en otra vida_. Decidió Sakura.

Ino empezó a ir hacia su cuarto pero se detuvo y se dio la vuelta de repente.

 **\- "Oh, oye, hagas lo que hagas, no le digas a Gaara que el hermano de Hinata es gay."-**

 **-"Vale."-** Acordó Sakura, aunque se sentía como para recibir a Gaara en el apartamento con ese anuncio en particular. Malo que no lo llevara a cabo en la realidad.

Gaara no se molestó en llamar a la puerta medio abierta y entró directo. Le tomó un momento notar a Sakura, pero cuando lo hizo, pareció verdaderamente sorprendido.

\- **"Hola."-** Saludó, su mirada yendo de Sakura a la alcoba de Hinata.

 **\- "Hola."-** Contestó Sakura con urbanidad **. - "Hinata está fuera con su hermano."-**

 **\- "Sí, lo sé."-** Contestó Gaara alzando su móvil **. - "Acabo de hablar con ella. Estará pronto aquí."-**

Sakura se sentía como para exhibir su propio móvil. No estaba segura por qué. Hay algo en los celos que le hace a uno hacer tonterías.

 **\- "No sabía que tú y Hinata erais tan buenas amigas."-** Comentó Gaara.

Sakura no estaba segura de cómo contestar a eso. Supuso que aludía al hecho de que iba a salir con ellos y dijo. **\- "Ino me invitó." -**

De repente se sintió torpe. ¿Qué pensaría Hinata de que les acompañara? ¿No tenía Sakura Haruno cosas mejores que hacer? ¿Y qué estaba intentado demostrar?

 **\- "Bueno, creo que es guay por tu parte el venir."-** Contestó. Hubo un súbito vacio en la conversación que Gaara inmediatamente llenó **. - "¿Así que disfrutas actuar?"-**

 **\- "Sí"-** Contestó Sakura. ¿Qué más había que decir? Se apoyó contra la parte de atrás del sofá y se cruzó de brazos. Imaginó que conversar con Gaara sería una prueba de fuerza de voluntad. No podía figurarse qué veía Hinata en él. Era aceptablemente bien parecido, pero nada excepcional. Hinata podía hacerlo mejor. Mucho, mucho mejor. **\- "¿Qué haces?"-**

Gaara se encogió de hombros. **\- "Por el momento trabajo en una floristeria."-** Contestó. **"Sé que suena algo gay, pero paga decentemente y es bastante fácil."**

 _Perdedor_.

 **\- "Interesante."-** Comentó en cambio.

 **\- "Pero estoy pagándome la universidad." -** Agregó, su pecho ligeramente henchido ante el anuncio. **-"Realmente soy artista."-**

 _Es cierto_.

De repente Sakura recordó qué veía Hinata en él. Se preguntó si era bueno.

 **-"Debe ser agradable salir con alguien que también es artista."-**

Gaara asintió **. - "Sí, Hinata es realmente estupenda. Empecé a hablar con ella porque estaba impresionado con parte de su obra, verdaderamente sobrecogedora."-**

Sakura asintió, no sabiendo qué más decir. Por suerte, no tuvo que salir con nada. Hinata escogió ese momento para entrar en el apartamento. Llevaba un puñado de bolsas de compras con ella.

 **\- "Lamento llegar tarde."-** Le dijo a Gaara. Entonces su mirada cayó en Sakura **. -"Oh, hola."** \- Dijo torpemente.

 **-"Hola."-** Replicó Sakura **. - "Feliz cumpleaños." -** Añadió desmañadamente.

Hinata sonrió. **\- "Gracias."-** Levantó las bolsas. **\- "Neji y Sasuke se volvieron locos comprándome cosas." -** Se rió. Gaara fue a darle un beso a Hinata. Sakura se entretuvo mirando la alfombra. Cuando volvió a oír la voz de Gaara, levantó la vista.

 **\- "¿Quién es ese Sasuke?"-** Gaara preguntó casualmente, aunque su tono revelaba una capa subyacente de preocupación y celos.

Sakura casi se sonrió.

 **\- "El amigo de Neji."-** Hinata simplemente contestó. Miró rápidamente a Sakura antes de decir **. - "Voy a ponerme uno de los nuevos conjuntos y entonces podemos irnos. ¿Vale?"-**

Gaara asintió.

Hinata empezó a ir hacia su cuarto **. - "¿Ino todavía está vistiéndose?"-** Preguntó mientras pasaba a Sakura.

 **\- "Oh, estás en casa." -** Dijo Ino, saliendo de su dormitorio casi por señal **. - "¿Te divertiste?"-**

Hinata asintió **. - "Fue fenomenal."-** Contestó **. - "Voy a cambiarme y saldré en seguida."-**

Desapareció en su cuarto y cerró la puerta.

Ino se volvió a Sakura. **\- "¿Qué piensas?"-** Preguntó, refiriéndose al traje que estaba llevando.

Sakura pensó que estaba estupenda **. - "Muy bonito."-** Dijo.

 **\- "Eres chica, no cuentas."-** Ino comentó, volviéndose a Gaara **. - "¿Y bien?"-**

 **\- "Te lo haría."-** Gaara respondió, guiñando.

Ino sonrió. **\- "Gracias, Gaara."-** Miró a Sakura **. - "¿Ves? Es lo que deberías haber dicho."-**

Sakura se rió, preguntándose qué habría dicho Ino si, de hecho, hubiera contestado de esa forma.

 **\- "¿Qué bolso?"-** Ino preguntó, levantando unos cuatro diferentes. Miró a Sakura con expectación.

La actriz deseó tener con ella a su diseñador de moda **. - "Um, el negro."-** Sugirió.

 **\- "Bien, me alegra que también lo creas."-** Ino echó los otros bolsos al dormitorio e hizo una pose **. - "¿Cómo estoy ahora?"-**

 **-"Bien."-** Contestó dudosa Sakura.

Ino agitó la cabeza y echó una ojeada a Gaara. **\- "¿Das el tono?"-**

 **\- "Todavía te lo haría."-**

Ino miró significativamente a Sakura.

 **\- "Yo también te lo haría."-** Dijo finalmente Sakura.

 **\- "Excelente."-** Ino contestó, sonriendo **. - "Esperemos que Hid—"-**

Hinata abrió la puerta a su dormitorio y apagó la luz antes de salir.

 **\- "Lista."-** Dijo interrumpiendo a Ino a media frase.

Sakura miró a Hinata y sintió precipitarse la sangre en su cuerpo hacia un punto muy específico.

Parpadeó.

 **-"Lo escogió Sasuke."-** Dijo Hinata a modo de explicación. Parecía levemente avergonzada.

 _Oh. Dios. Mío._

La mirada de Sakura viajó desde las botas de cuero de tacón alto, a los ceñidos pantalones de cuero y al top negro. Logró cerrar la boca antes de que nadie lo notara, entonces se obligó a desviar la mirada.

Gaara estaba ciertamente babeando.

Sakura sintió una punzada de envidia recorrer su cuerpo y su mandíbula se tensó. Mantuvo los ojos enfocados en el poyete de la cocina para que no le tentase mirar a Hinata.

 **\- "¡Le dices a Sasuke que me lleve de compras la próxima vez!" -** Dijo Ino asintiendo con aprobación **. - "¿Está la chica del cumpleaños lista para la fiesta?" -**

Hinata asintió **. - "Vamos." -**

Sakura suspiró y siguió el grupo fuera del apartamento. Iba a ser una noche muy larga.

 **...**

Hinata estaba pasándolo mal manteniendo su mirada apartada de Sakura. Algo en esos profundos ojos esmeralda seguían llamándola. Durante la mayoría de la tarde, Hinata había estado intentando figurarse por qué Sakura aceptó venir. ¿Se habían hecho ella y Ino tan buenas amigas? ¿O no tenía Sakura Haruno nada mejor que hacer?

Incapaz de salir con una respuesta, Hinata lanzó una mirada alrededor de la pequeña mesa, que estaba a rebosar con botellas de cerveza vacías y vasitos de chupitos. Ino, Hidan y Gaara habían reclamado la mayoría del alcohol, mientras Hinata todavía estaba dándole coba a su primera Corona legalmente comprada. Sakura, por otro lado, había optado para una piña colada virgen. Hinata no estaba segura qué deducir de ese pedido. ¿No bebía Sakura nada? Hinata deseó tener las agallas de hacerle preguntas a Sakura. Por alguna extraña razón, estaba intrigada. O quizás no era extraña en absoluto. Sakura Haruno era, después de todo, una estrella de Hollywood; era natural sentir curiosidad. Y aún así, todo lo que Hinata podía hacer era agarrar la levemente tibia Corona y tomar otro sorbo.

Inadvertidamente, su mirada fue por la mesa y aterrizó en el rostro perfecto de Sakura. La actriz estaba mirando a la última víctima del karaoke en el escenario, lo que le daba a Hinata amplia oportunidad de estudiar las pensativas facciones en la cara de Sakura. Pero, en lugar de aprovechar la situación, Hinata escogió examinar a Gaara.

Su novio estaba siendo inusualmente silencioso, probablemente debido en parte a todo el alcohol que había consumido. Bastante asombrosamente, no parecía particularmente borracho; sólo callado. Estaba a punto de decirle algo, cuando el móvil de Gaara sonó.

 _ **\- "¿Sí?"-**_ Contestó, metiendo un dedo en la oreja desocupada para bloquear el ruido.

Hinata observó el desfile de gestos que aparecían en la cara de Gaara mientras ella intentaba descifrar la naturaleza de la llamada.

 _ **\- "¿Él está bien?"-**_ Preguntó Gaara _ **. - "¿Entonces por qué tengo que ir? Es el cumpleaños de Hinata. ¡Vale! ¡Vale!"-**_ __Cerró de golpe el móvil y miró a Hinata con aire de disculpa **. - "Kankuro se torció el tobillo o algo así. Mamá quiere que los encuentre en el hospital."-**

 **\- "¿Quieres que vaya contigo?"-** Preguntó Hinata automáticamente.

Gaara agitó la cabeza y se levantó.

 **\- "Na, te mereces algo mejor que pasar el resto de tu cumpleaños en el hospital. Te llamaré mañana."-** Prometió agachándose para besarla.

Hinata le devolvió el besó, pero se apartó tras un momento **. - "Vale."** \- Concordó.

 **\- "Lo siento."-** Se disculpó Gaara. La besó en la mejilla antes de alejarse. Hinata le observó salir del edificio.

 **\- "Bueno, que chungo."-** Comentó Ino una vez que Gaara hubo salido. **-"¿Quieres marcharte?"-**

 **-"No."-** Contestó Hinata **.- "¿Por qué debería?" -** Le echó un vistazo rápido a Sakura para pillar esos intensos ojos verdes contemplándola. Hinata miró a Ino al instante.

Ino le lanzó una mirada a Hidan, entonces de nuevo a Hinata.

 **\- "Bueno, justamente Hidan estaba hablándome de este club realmente chulo en las afueras."-**

 **\- "Tiene luces de neón por todas partes."-** Añadió Hidan.

Hinata supuso que intentaban implicar un cambio de situación.

 **-"¿Club de baile?"-** Preguntó, no sintiéndose como para bailar.

 **\- "Bueno, también puedes sentarte allí."-** Contestó Ino. **\- "Como haces ahora." -Hinata se encogió de hombros.**

 **\- "Como que me está entrando la música de karaoke."-** Dijo, pensando que era una buena forma de darle a Ino tiempo a solas con Hidan. **\- "Por qué no seguís adelante los dos. Oh, y Sakura, si quieres."-**

 **\- "Pero es tu cumpleaños."-** Discutió Ino. **\- "No voy a dejarte sola."-**

Hinata seguía mirando a Hidan, intentando darle a Ino algún tipo de señal de que entendía.

 **\- "En realidad." -** Dijo, mirando su reloj **. - "Es pasada medianoche, así que eres libre."-**

Ino suspiró. **\- "¿Estás segura?"-**

 **\- "Sí."-** Contestó Hinata. **\- "Tras esa salida de compras con Sasuke me siento absolutamente satisfecha con sentarme aquí y escuchar música mala." -**

 **\- "¿Sola?"-**

Sakura finalmente habló **. - "En realidad, creo que me quedaré por aquí y también escucharé música mala. Como que me está gustando." -**

Hinata se mordió el labio ante el anuncio. ¿Sakura deseaba quedarse con ella? ¿Por qué?

Ino no ofreció mucha queja después de eso.

 **\- "Vale, entonces os pillo luego."-** Dijo. Se detuvo lo suficiente para preguntarle a Hinata **\- "¿Pasaste un buen cumpleaños?"-**

 **\- "El mejor."-** Le aseguró Hinata.

 **\- "Feliz cumpleaños."-** Dijo Hidan, entonces siguió a Ino fuera del bar.

Hinata no estaba completamente segura de qué hacer o decir. En realidad, podía pensar unas cuantas cosas, simplemente no tenía las agallas de decirlas. Aún no, al menos. Volcó su atención al hombre en el escenario, que estaba en mitad de cantar una desafinada rendición de _Last Dance_. Al menos era una buena canción.

Estaba tan absorbida en la dolorosa exhibición ante ella que no notó que Sakura se había acercado. Es decir, hasta que sintió el suave aliento en su oreja.

 **\- "No te tomé por fan del karaoke."-** Comentó Sakura.

Hinata sonrió **. - "Disfruto la tortura ocasional." -**

 **\- "Masoquista"-** Le Chincho Sakura.

Hinata se volvió, obligando a la actriz a sentarse atrás.

 **\- "¿Cuál es tu excusa?"-**

La pregunta pareció coger a la actriz con la guardia baja. Finalmente, dijo. **\- "No me va mucho el baile."-** Dijo.

 **\- "O beber." -** Notó Hinata.

Sakura se encogió de hombros. **\- "Me gusta mantener la concentración."-** Sonrió sesgadamente **. -"Aunque creo que le pusieron ron por equivocación a esto." -**

Hinata arqueó una ceja **. - "¿Puedo verlo?"-**

Sakura le entregó la bebida y esperó pacientemente que Hinata la probase.

 **\- "Definitivamente no es virgen."-** Confirmó Hinata, devolviéndoselo en seguida.

Sakura tomó un sorbo **. - "Me siento picarona tan sólo bebiéndola."-**

Hinata estalló en carcajadas.

 **\- "¿Qué?"-** Preguntó Sakura inocentemente.

Hinata se encogió de hombros, divertida **. - "Es que no esperaba que dijeras eso."-** No que tuviera la menor idea de qué debiera esperar. Su atención de repente fue al escenario, donde acababa la actuación anterior **. - "¿Sabes cantar?" -** Se encontró preguntando.

 **\- "Cantar no está en mi currículum, si es lo que preguntas."-** Contestó Sakura echando una preocupada ojeada al escenario.

Hinata sonrió perversamente, preguntándose si la botella de Corona estaba surtiendo efecto, o simplemente había perdido la cabeza.

 **\- "Te desafío."-** Dijo.

 **\- "¿Me desafías a qué?"-** Sakura preguntó pareciendo perpleja. Entonces sus ojos captaron el significado. **\- "¿Allí arriba?"-**

Hinata asintió, imaginando que no tenía nada que perder.

 **\- "Sí."-** Contestó **. - "Canta.. um,** _ **Like A**_ _ **Virgin**_ **."-**

Sakura inclinó la cabeza a un lado, mirando a Hinata con curiosidad.

 **\- "¿Y por qué quieres que haga eso?"-**

 **-"Eres actriz, ¿no?"-**

Sakura sonrió y se puso en pie **. - "Si esto aparece en las noticias de mañana, voy por ti."-** Dijo y fue hacia el escenario.

Hinata se rió no creyendo a sus ojos. ¿Iba Sakura en serio? Aparentemente sí.

Sakura subió de un salto al pequeño escenario y agarró el micrófono como si lo hubiera hecho mil veces antes. La multitud de repente enmudeció.

Hinata echó una mirada alrededor, asombrada por que cada ojo de la sala estaba de repente sobre Sakura. Entonces, también ella, volcó su atención en la actriz sobre el escenario, que parecía haber encontrado la canción que quería.

 **-"¿Cómo os va esta noche?" -** Preguntó Sakura. Algunos contestaron. Algunos aplaudieron.

 **\- "Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno—"-** Fue interrumpida por una ruidosa ovación. **-"Y voy a cantaros una canción. Pero, antes de que lo haga, me gustaría que le desearais a mi amiga Hinata un feliz cumpleaños. Hoy acaba de cumplir veintiuno."-**

Hinata se hundió en su silla mientras de repente todos los ojos se volvían hacia ella. Deseó escurrirse bajo la mesa y quedarse allí.

Cuando las congratulaciones de feliz cumpleaños se calmaron, Sakura continuó.

 **-"Hinata pidió esta canción y allá va."-**

Agradecida porque el foco ya no estaba sobre ella, Hinata se enderezó. Su corazón le martilleaba en el pecho por razones indescifrables para ella. De repente se sentía exaltada, nerviosa y asombrada. Por un largo momento, todo pareció surreal. Y entonces empezó la canción. Y el gentío empezó a vitorear. Y Hinata se encontró incapaz de dejar de reír e incapaz de apartar su mirada de la enigmática mujer del escenario.

 _ **"Me gané incompletas**_

 _ **Me habían tenido, yo estaba triste y azul**_

 _ **Pero usted me hizo sentir**_

 _ **Sí, me hiciste sentir**_

 _ **Brillante y nuevos**_

 _ **Como una virgen**_

 _ **Tocada por primera vez ... "**_

 _ **"Me sentía incompleta**_

 _ **estafada, estaba triste y deprimida**_

 _ **Pero me hiciste sentir**_

 _ **Sí, me hiciste sentir**_

 _ **Resplandeciente y nueva**_

 _ **Como una virgen**_

 _ **Tocada por primera vez…"**_

Sakura sacó el micrófono del soporte y saltó fuera del escenario sin perder comba. Empezó a cantarle a una joven pareja cercana. Hinata notó que la mandíbula del chico colgaba levemente abierta, para gran irritación de su compañera. La actriz le guiñó a la mujer y siguió a una mesa diferente.

Sakura no podía dejar de sonreír y, de vez en cuando, de reírse. En un momento la actriz estaba completamente silenciosa y al siguiente estaba saltando alrededor de la barra, cantando _Like_ _A Virgin_ como si su vida dependiera de ello. Hinata no tenía ni idea de qué pensar de ello. Y estaba divirtiéndose demasiado para preocuparse al respecto.

Cuando Sakura se acercó lo suficiente, se quitó su chaqueta de cuero en un veloz movimiento y se la echó a Hinata. La artista la cogió fácilmente, sus sentidos repentinamente afinados a la agradable mezcla de cuero y perfume.

 _ **"Eres tan bello y eres mío**_

 _ **Hazme fuerte, sí me haces negrita**_

 _ **Oh tu amor derrite todo**_

 _ **Sí, su amor descongelado**_

 _ **Lo que estaba asustada y fría ... "**_

 _ **"Estás tan bien y eres mío**_

 _ **Me fortaleces, sí, me haces audaz**_

 _ **Oh, tu amor desheló**_

 _ **Sí, tu amor desheló**_

 _ **Lo que estaba asustado y frío…"**_

 **...**

La mirada de Hinata capturó la de Sakura y, por un momento interminable, olvidó cómo respirar. De repente Sakura olvidó la letra de la canción que estaba cantando y tuvo que romper el contacto visual con Hinata para pillar la letra en la máquina. Por suerte, cogió la siguiente estrofa antes de que desapareciera de la pantalla. Asegurándose de mantener sus ojos lejos de la cara de Hinata, se concentró en el resto de la canción.

 _ **"Eres tan bello y eres mío**_

 _ **Voy a ser tuyo 'hasta el fin de los tiempos**_

 _ **Porque usted me hizo sentir**_

 _ **Sí, me hiciste sentir**_

 _ **No tengo nada que ocultar ... "**_

 _ **"Estás tan bien y eres mío**_

 _ **Seré tuya hasta el final de los tiempos**_

 _ **Porque que me haces sentir**_

 _ **Sí, me haces sentir**_

 _ **Que no tengo nada que esconder…"**_

De algún modo logró llegar al final sin mayor catástrofe. Hizo una inclinación al momento que todos empezaron a aplaudir. De algún modo, el acabar de cantar en público no la conmocionaba. Quizás era el ron. Realmente no le gustaba el alcohol. Le hacía hacer tonterías como ésta. Y ni siquiera estaba entonada. Si se emborrachara, estaba segura que haría un striptease con _Human Nature_.

Reemplazando el micrófono, se volvió entonces y regresó a la mesa. De repente se le ocurrió que tendría que encarar a Hinata. Esa parte sí que le incomodaba, aunque no retardó su paso.

 _Bueno, me desafió._

 **\- "Creí que dijiste que cantar no estaba en tu curriculum." -** Comentó Hinata en cuanto Sakura se sentó. Sakura sonrió.

 **\- "Lo estuvo."-** Admitió. **-"Pero lo quité. Ahora está reservado para ocasiones especiales y desafíos ocasionales." -**

 **\- "¿Por qué lo quitaste?" -** Hinata preguntó con curiosidad.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Sakura dijo **. - "No es algo que me encante. Y cuando empecé, mi agente me dijo que cualquier pequeña habilidad ayudaba. Así que lo puse." -**

Hinata asintió, su atención repentinamente distraída por la camarera que se acercaba. La camarera puso una nueva piña colada delante de Sakura **. - "De ella."-** Dijo indicando una figura solitaria sentada a la barra.

Sorprendida, Sakura se volvió y alzó su bebida en apreciación. Asintió con la cabeza y se volvió a Hinata.

 **\- "¿Las mujeres te invitan a copas a menudo?" -** Preguntó Hinata.

Sakura estrujó su memoria y se encogió de hombros. **-"Estoy segura que ha pasado antes. La gente hace cosas extrañas por mí."-** Casi respingó cuando las palabras salieron de sus labios.

 _¿Demasiado pretencioso?_

Pero Hinata simplemente asintió. Le lanzó una mirada a la mujer de la barra **.**

 **-"Está mirando fijamente." -** Dijo su mirada regresando a la cara de Sakura **. -"Probablemente te desea." -**

Casi ahogándose en su bebida, Sakura se quedó mirando a Hinata **.**

 **-"¿Perdona?"-**

 **\- "¿Esa clase de cosa te molesta?"-** Preguntó Hinata **. - "Quiero decir que las mujeres se interesen en ti." -**

Sakura no tenía idea de cómo contestar esa pregunta **. - "No. ¿Por qué?"-**

Hinata volvió a mirar a la mujer y sonrió **. -"Te desafío a ir a charlar con ella."-**

 **-"Um, ¿por qué?"-**

Hinata sonrió **. - "Comprobaba dónde trazas la frontera en los retos." -** Contestó.

Sakura entrecerró los ojos, pero sonrió **.**

 **-"Astuta." -** Miró por encima de su hombro a la mujer. Era de aspecto medio, pero no particularmente del tipo de Sakura. Se volvió a Hinata y sonrió **. - "Muy bien." -** Se levantó y, tomando su bebida, se dirigido hacia la barra.

La mujer se paralizó al momento que divisó a Sakura yendo hacia ella. Sakura tomó asiento en el taburete al lado de ella y sonrió. Le ofreció la mano **.**

 **\- "Hola, soy Sakura." -**

Le costó a la mujer un momento recobrar la calma, pero estrechó la mano de Sakura ávidamente **.**

 **\- "Rin, Rin Nanohara" -**

 **\- "Gracias por la copa." -** Dijo Sakura.

La sonrisa de Rin no podría ser más amplia **. - "Oh, de nada." -**

Sakura se inclinó adelante para susurrar en la oreja de la mujer, que se tensó ante el gesto.

 **\- "Vale, no mires pero, ¿sabes la chica con la que estaba sentada?" -** Rin asintió. **\- "Hoy es su cumpleaños y está actuando un poco juguetonamente." -** Anunció Sakura sentándose atrás **. - "Me envió aquí para que hablara contigo… así que no sé…" -**

Rin miró a Hinata, que estaba haciendo un pésimo trabajo fingiendo no estar mirando **.- "Es hermosa." -**

Sakura intentó mucho parecer casual al respecto **. - "¿Por qué no vas y se lo dices?" -** Le sugirió.

Rin pareció considerar la oferta, entonces finalmente dijo **. - "¿Qué está tomando de beber?" -**

La actriz sonrió **. - "Corona." -**

 **...**

Hinata no tenía idea de lo que Sakura estaba diciéndole a la mujer, pero la manera en que estaba diciéndolo, tenía a Hinata un poco más que desconcertada. ¿Estaba realmente coqueteando Sakura Haruno con otra mujer? En ese caso, ¿qué significaba?

Intentó mantener su mirada casual mientras aventuró otro vistazo. Sakura estaba sonriendo ampliamente.

 _¿De qué rayos pueden estar hablando?._ Se preguntó.

De repente la mujer la miró directamente, obligando a Hinata a sonreír levemente. Entonces tímidamente desvió la vista.

 _Pillada_.

Se concentró en pelar la etiqueta de su ahora vacía botella de Corona.

 **\- "Parece que estás bajo mínimos." -** Comentó una voz próxima. Sobresaltada, Hinata levantó la vista para encontrar a la mujer de la barra de pie al lado de ella. Desconcertada, miró a Sakura que estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja y sosteniendo su bebida triunfalmente. Los ojos de Hinata se entrecerraron levemente. Entonces se suavizaron cuando notó que la mujer aún estaba allí.

Una Corona helada fue puesta ante ella **.**

 **\- "No quería que pasaras sed."-** Dijo la mujer castaña.

Hinata se aclaró la garganta y se sentó derecha **. "**

 **\- Uh, gracias." -** Dijo no sabiendo qué hacer en la situación.

 **\- "Mi nombre es Rin" -** Dijo la mujer tendiéndole la mano.

Hinata la estrechó rápidamente **. - "Hinata." -** Dijo sólo. Deseó que la mujer le dijera por qué se había acercado. La anticipación estaba haciéndole sudar. Miró de nuevo a Sakura y vio a la actriz enzarzada en viva conversación con un tipo. Irritada, Hinata se volvió a Rin.

 **\- "Sakura me dice que es tu cumpleaños."-** Comentó Rin **.- "¿Estás pasándotelo bien?"-**

 _Lo estaba. Ahora no estoy segura de cómo me lo estoy pasando._

 **\- "Sí, estupendo día." -** Dijo en cambio.

 **\- "Debe molar tener amistad con Sakura Haruno." -**

¿Eran amigas?

 **\- "Es realmente… umm…" -** Hinata miró de nuevo a Sakura y tuvo que censurar el impulso de decir "hermosa". En cambio, miró a Auris y dijo **\- "… algo aparte." -**

Rin se rió **. - "Sí que es algo aparte." -** Se aclaró la garganta **.- "Bueno, uh, ¿quieres dar un paseo o algo?" -**

 **\- "¿Perdona?" -** Dijo Hinata, sintiendo paralizarse todo su cuerpo.

Rin lo intentó de nuevo **.**

 **\- "Bueno, Sakura dijo que quizá estarías… uh, interesada en… ah…" -** Se rió nerviosamente **. - "No soy muy buena en esto." -**

Los ojos de Hinata se entrecerraron hasta ser ranuras y miró agudamente a Sakura Haruno.

 **\- "Eso hizo, ¿no?" -** Preguntó, sus ojos lavanda clavándose en los esmeralda.

Sakura sonrió con suficiencia y le guiñó.

Hinata se preguntó cual sería últimamente la sentencia de cárcel por asesinar actrices. Regresando al asunto a mano, le sonrió cálidamente a Rin **.**

 **\- "En realidad estoy algo involucrada por el momento." -** Le explicó **. - "Pero, ¿te importaría acompañarme fuera?" -** Rin pareció sorprendida **.**

 **\- "Uh, claro. Sin problema. Ya me iba de todas formas." -**

 **\- "Gracias." -** Dijo Hinata levantándose **. - "Déjame decirle a Sakura que me marcho."-**

 **\- "Vale. Claro."-**

Hinata se acercó a la actriz y sonrió.

 **-"Uau, Sakura, Rin es realmente guay."-** Dijo una vez estuvo al alcance del oído. Logró la respuesta deseada.

 **-"¿Huh?"-**

Hinata asintió. **-"Quiere mostrarme su apartamento en las afueras."-**

La mirada en la cara de Sakura Haruno no tuvo precio.

 **-"¿V-vas a su apartamento?"-**

Hinata se encogió de hombros. **-"No tengo nada más que hacer. Además…"-** Sonrió tímidamente y se inclinó hacia Sakura. **-"No sé si es el alcohol o qué, pero… como que me siento curiosa esta noche."-**

Sakura dejó caer el resto de la bebida al suelo y al instante saltó mientras le salpicaba la ropa.

 **-"Maldición."-** Murmuró. Cogió la copa y unas servilletas y empezó a frotar las húmedas manchas.

 **-"¿Estás bien?"-** Preguntó Hinata intentando desesperadamente no partirse de la risa. **-"¿Acabo de incomodarte?"-**

Sakura agitó la cabeza **. -"Para nada. No."-** Eludía la mirada de Hinata.

 **-"¿No te has preguntado nunca cómo es?"-** Preguntó Hinata.

 **-"¿Qué? ¿Qué es cómo? Quiero decir, ¿cómo es qué?"-** Hinata estaba divirtiéndose demasiado con esto.

 **-"Besar a otra mujer."-**

 **-"Bueno, besé a Ino"-** Respondió Sakura.

 **-"Tienes razón."-** Dijo Hinata **. "E Ino te besó. Así que debiera experimentar un poco. Nada malo hay en eso, ¿verdad?"-**

 **-"No."-** Sakura contestó, frenéticamente intentando limpiar las manchas de sus vaqueros.

Hinata sonrió. **-"Vale. Bueno, nos vemos después. Dejé tu chaqueta en la silla."-**

Sakura asintió **. -"Diviértete…"-**

Hinata se dio la vuelta, una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. No se había divertido tanto en… bueno, mucho tiempo.

 _¡Ja!_

Rin se levantó cuando Hinata se acercó. **-"¿Lista?"-**

 **-"Lista."-** Confirmó Hinata y se dirigió fuera.

 **...**

Sakura observó a Hinata salir del bar y cesó los vanos intentos de limpiar su ropa. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

 **-"Mujeres."-** Masculló un tipo mientras la pasaba, agitando la cabeza y caminando vivamente hacia destino desconocido. Sakura asintió en acuerdo, aunque él no estaba hablando con ella. Suspirando, fue a la mesa y recuperó su chaqueta. ¿En qué estaba pensando Hinata, yéndose con una desconocida? ¿Experimentar? Algo no era encajaba en eso. Muchas cosas no encajaban en eso.

Desconcertada y nada segura de qué sentir, Sakura se dirigió hacia la puerta. Una vez fuera, se detuvo, preguntándose si caminar o tomar un taxi a su apartamento.

 **-"Desearía haber tenido una cámara."-** Dijo una voz familiar cercana **. -"Tu expresión fue impagable."-**

Sorprendida, Sakura se dio la vuelta y se encontró mirando divertidos ojos lavanda.

Hinata se rió. **-"En realidad, tu cara ahora tampoco está mal."-** Comentó pareciendo pagada de sí misma.

Le costó a Sakura unos segundo deducir qué había pasado, pero cuando se dio cuenta, casi suspiró en voz alta. El alivio atravesándola como un relámpago. Sakura sintió su cara sonreír.

 **-"No fue muy correcto."-**

 **-"Te lo mereces."-** Contestó Hinata **. -"Intentando espantarme así. ¿Qué crees que iba a hacer? ¿Huir gritando, '¡Oh, no! Atacan las lesbianas'?"-**

Sakura empezó a reír **. -"Supongo que estamos iguales. Quiero decir que canté en público para ti."-**

Hinata pareció considerar ese comentario. **-"Mm, supongo que es verdad."-**

En el breve silencio que siguió, el corazón de Sakura empezó a acelerarse.

 _Dile la verdad_. Le recordó una vocecilla. Había sido tan gran noche. ¿De veras quería estropearla ahora?

 **-"¿Te importaría venir a mi apartamento?"-** Se encontró preguntando, esperando que no sonase tan raro como parecía.

Los ojos lavanda estudiaron las facciones de Sakura por un breve momento.

 **-"Claro."-** Contestó la artista, aunque parecía desconcertada. O quizá curiosa. O quizás ambos.

Sakura se sentía aliviada por que Hinata no hiciera demasiadas preguntas. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era reunir valor para confesar.

 **...**

El apartamento de Sakura estaba exactamente igual que la última vez que Hinata había entrado: vacío. Se preguntó si Sakura consideraría contratar un decorador. Al apartamento le vendría bien un sofá o dos.

Siguió a la actriz, las luces encendiéndose mientras Sakura pulsaba los interruptores por el camino. Incluso la segunda vez, el lugar era impresionante. La mirada de Hinata fue al instante a la vista más allá de las ventanas. Pero las ventanas se volvieron reflejantes cuando se encendieron las luces de la sala. Hinata se quedó mirando el reflejo de Sakura por un momento y fue hacia la actriz.

La alfombra impecablemente blanca hizo sentirse a Hinata como si caminase en una nube. El espacio de la sala estaba desnudo, salvo un ordenador portátil enganchado a un largo cable telefónico. Hinata no habría tomado a Sakura por adicta a Internet.

Pensamientos sobre Saki entraron en la mente de Hinata. Habían pasado días desde que había tenido noticias de su amiga.

No había mucho que mirar, así que Hinata devolvió su atención a Sakura.

 **-"¿Querías mostrarme el nuevo añadido a tu sala?"-** Bromeó, refiriéndose al ordenador en el suelo **. -"Es bonito. ¿Vas a decantarte por una especie de motivo de tecnología frente a simplicidad?"-**

Los ojos esmeralda chispearon con diversión. **-"¿Cómo lo adivinaste?"-**

 **-"Supongo que tengo ojo para el detalle."-** Hinata respondió, sintiéndose extrañamente a gusto **. -"¿Estás online?"-**

La pregunta pareció desconcertar a Sakura **. -"¿Perdón?"-**

 **-"El ordenador, ¿está online?"-** Inquirió Hinata, preguntándose por qué Sakura parecía tan nerviosa. Desde que le había pedido venir a Hinata, la actriz había estado actuando un poco extraña. Pero Hinata estaba empezando a comprender que Sakura Haruno era una mujer muy rara; en una tonta, aunque encantadora manera.

Sakura se arrodilló delante del ordenador y pulsó un botón, que provocó que desapareciera el salvapantallas.

 **-"Debo haberlo dejado puesto."-** Contestó. **-"¿Por qué?"-**

 **-"¿Puedo revisar mi correo realmente rápido? Probablemente estaré demasiado cansada para hacerlo cuando regrese a casa."-**

Sakura dudó pero dijo **. -"Claro."-**

 **-"Si tienes problema con que use tu ordenador, está bien."-** Dijo Hinata rápidamente, sintiéndose como si se entrometiera de algún modo.

 **-"No me importa en absoluto."-** Le aseguró Sakura **. -"Sólo desearía tener una mesa o algo."-** Sakura sonrió.

 **-"Sobreviviré."-** Se sentó delante del ordenador y fue a su servicio de correo. Entonces esperó un poco ansiosamente a que su bandeja de entrada se cargase. Saki no se habría olvidado de su cumpleaños, ¿verdad? Cuando la pantalla terminó de cargarse, Hinata se encontró mirando las palabras 'Ningún mensaje nuevo' durante unos segundo más de lo necesario. Defraudada y más que un poco herida, se desconectó.

Sakura estaba apoyada contra el poyete de la cocina cuando Hinata terminó.

 **-"¿Todo bien?"-** Preguntó la actriz.

Hinata se encogió de hombros **. -"Sí."-** Dijo, sabiendo que no sonaba particularmente convincente.

 **-"Es que tengo esta amiga de la que no he sabido en un tiempo."-**

 **-"Lo siento."-** Dijo Sakura, en un modo que hizo que Hinata la mirase fijamente.

Hinata contestó **. -"No es culpa tuya."-**

La actriz bajó los ojos y se quedó callada **.**

 **-"Hinata"-** Dijo suavemente, sus ojos de repente encontrando la mirada de Hinata **. -"Tengo algo que decirte."-**

Sakura tomó una profunda inspiración, las palabras formándose en sus labios. **-"Hinata, soy—"** Fue súbitamente cortada por el timbre de su móvil. _¡Joder!_ **-"Perdona."-** Le dijo a Hinata y abrió el teléfono de un capirotazo **. -"¿Sí?"-** Exigió con impaciencia.

 _ **-"¿Brujas Reunidas? ¿Hacen entregas, por casualidad?"-**_ Comentó Naruto.

Sakura giró los ojos al cielo y se volvió a Hinata **.**

 **-"Volveré en seguida."-** Le dijo y entró a saco en su dormitorio, mientras intentaba no parecer que lo hacía. Cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, se apoyó contra ella _ **.**_

 _ **-"Estaba en mitad de decírselo a Hinata."-**_

 _ **-"¡No me digas!"-**_

 _ **-"Sí te digo."-**_ Confirmó Sakura.

 _ **-"¿Entonces por qué diablos contestaste el teléfono?"-**_ Preguntó Naruto **. -** _ **"Tienes jodidas habilidades confesionarias."-**_

Sakura gimió _ **. -"Y tú eres jodidamente oportuno."-**_

 _ **-"Eh, no soy psíquico."-**_ Discutió Naruto _ **. -"¿Cómo iba a saber que al fin te han crecido las pelotas para decírselo?"-**_

Sakura suspiró _ **.- "Esto va a ser realmente difícil."-**_ Admitió _ **.- "¿Y si me odia?"-**_

 _ **-"No te odiará."-**_

 _ **-"¿Cómo lo sabes?"-**_

 _ **-"No lo sé, sólo estoy intentando hacerte sentir mejor."-**_

Sakura echó una mirada por su dormitorio, donde se alineaban las pinturas de Hinata en la pared. De repente tuvo una idea.

 _ **-"Tengo que irme. Te llamo luego." -**_

No esperó que Naruto contestase antes de colgar el teléfono y echarlo en alguna parte en su armario. Tomando una profunda inspiración, salió del dormitorio.

Hinata aún estaba donde Sakura la había dejado. Cuando vio a Sakura, se enderezó.

 **-"¿Estás bien?"-** Sakura no estaba segura de cual sería la respuesta correcta a esa pregunta, así que no contestó **.**

 **-"Hinata..."-** Empezó **. -"Hay algo muy importante que debieras saber y me doy cuenta de que debiera habértelo dicho antes, pero… no sabía cómo."-**

 **-"¿Qué es?"-** Hinata preguntó, pareciendo preocupada.

Sakura vaciló, sabiendo que era su sola y única oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien. Si se acobardaba ahora, no habría vuelta atrás **.**

 **-"Te lo mostraré."-** Contestó, su corazón latiendo más rápido con cada segundo que pasaba. Se volvió y llevó a Hinata a su dormitorio. Con cada paso, le tentaba detenerse. Le tentaba darse la vuelta, mentir, inventarse una estupidez.

Deseaba decir algo, lo que fuese. Sabía que estaba hundiéndose rápidamente. Y todo lo que deseaba era una última inspiración de aire fresco antes de dejarse ahogar.

 **...**

Hinata estaba poniéndose progresivamente más nerviosa. ¿Qué era podía tener Sakura Haruno que decirle? ¿Y a dónde iban? ¿Quizá era una fiesta sorpresa de último minuto? O quizá Sakura Haruno era un pirada adicta al sexo y tenía a un puñado de gente atada en su habitación. Quizá era una asesina en serie…

En la puerta, Sakura se detuvo y dio la vuelta tan abruptamente que Hinata colisionó con ella.

Suaves brazos la rodearon para sostenerla y Hinata casi no deseó moverse. Su cuerpo le hormigueaba donde Sakura estaba tocándola. Al instante retrocedió **.**

 **-"Lo siento."-** Se disculpó, confundida y sobresaltada **. -"No esperaba que te detuvieras."-** Sakura parecía tan apenada que Hinata se sentía tentada de abrazarla. No podía ser tan malo, ¿verdad?

La actriz cerró los ojos un instante y, cuando los abrió de nuevo, estaban llenos de lágrimas sin derramar.

Hinata no sabía qué decir o hacer. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Deseaba hacer sentir mejor a Sakura pero, ¿cómo podía cuando no sabía qué estaba mal?

 **-"¿Sakura?"-** Dijo suavemente **. -"¿Cual es el problema?"-**

 **-"Realmente siento haberte mentido."-** Sakura susurró y abrió la puerta.

Hinata no supo cómo contestar a eso, así que siguió callada. Entró en el cuarto tras Sakura, preguntándose qué le aguardaba. Su corazón le martilleaba en el pecho, asustado de lo desconocido. Al pronto, todo lo que notó fue una cama pulcramente hecha y una mesita de noche con una lámpara encima. Aparte de eso, el cuarto estaba desnudo. Insegura de qué se suponía iba a ver, miró a Sakura por una pista.

La actriz indicó la pared detrás de Hinata.

Le costó a Hinata un largo momento reconocer lo que vio cuando se dio la vuelta.

Lo primero que notó fue el marco. La imagen dentro no tenía sentido hasta momentos después, cuando notó las otras dos.

Adentrándose en el cuarto, se olvidó completamente de que Sakura estaba aún allí. Estaba intentando desesperadamente entender cómo la pintura que había comprado Saki, la pintura que la desconocida sin dinero se había llevado y la pintura que Hinata le había enviado a Saki habían terminado en el dormitorio de Sakura Haruno.

Sabía que sólo podía haber una explicación, pero tenía casi tanto sentido como toda la situación. Despacio, se volvió a Sakura, que estaba esperando una reacción pacientemente.

 **-"¿Fuiste tú?"-** Preguntó, incapaz de creer lo que estaba pensando; incapaz de asimilar los millones de pensamientos que le atravesaban la cabeza en ese momento.

 **-"Lo siento."-** Dijo Sakura.

Pero Hinata realmente no la escuchaba. Su mente estaba rápidamente juntando las piezas del puzzle...

Los $ 15.000 …

El que Ino consiguiera un papel en la película de Sakura Haruno…

La similitud en sus voces…

Sakura leyendo _Harry Potter_ …

La falta de correos…

La vacilación de Saki al hablar sobre sí misma…

 **-"Oh, Dios mío."-** Susurró Hinata, de repente sintiéndose enferma. Deseaba dejar de pensar, pero cuanto más lo intentaba, más fuerte trabajaba su mente para sacarle sentido a todo.

Necesitaba respirar.

Necesitaba aire fresco.

Necesitaba salir de allí **.**

 **-"Tengo… tengo que irme."-**

Hinata no esperó que Sakura respondiese.

Salió de estampida del dormitorio y del apartamento, vagamente reconociendo el sonido de su propio nombre en labios de Sakura Haruno mientras la actriz le gritaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **N/A: Primero Antes que nada estare actualizando cada semana y si puedo tratare de hacerlo también entre semana.**

 **Ahora si a lo importante, ¡¿Qué tal?! ¡Eh! Lo disfrutarón, los rivales se conocen Gaara V.s Sakura ¿quién se quedara con la pequeña Hinata?. Al fin Sakura le dice la verdad a Hinata como resolveran las cosas, espero y tengan los pañuelos listos para el próximo capítulo por que les aseguro que lloraran o tal vez solo soy yo la que es muy sentimental.**

 **Por cierto antes que lo olvide hay una segunda versión de esta historia al alguien le gustaría leerla así puedo comensar a adaptarla...**

 **...**

 **Un día después de salir de la cueva en la cual estuvieron encerrados tres días por la lluvia, la autora, Hinata y Sasori -los dos últimos aun sentados en el carritoy atados- se encontraban revelando fotografías en un fotoestudio.**

 **Al salir la autora siguio arrastrandolos mientras caminaba, ahora solo tendría que encontrar un lugar para enviar las fotos a alguien que al parecer se había olvidado de ellos.**

 **La autora no pudo evitar voltear y ver a Hinata con una gota de sudor en su nuca, la peliazul no había hablado y su instinto le decía que corriera por que había peligro, fue una pena que no le hisiera caso por que así podía evitar ver como Hinata se volvia loca cada día.**

 **Primer día.**

 **Después de encontrar un lugar para enviar las foto de SasoHina, la autora siguio llevando a los otros dos en el carrito, hacía algún lugar en donde pudieran descansar para seguir alejandose.**

 **Segundo día.**

 **La autora escuchaba con los ojos enforma de estrella y fascinada como Sasori le contaba sobre como convertía en marionetas a los seres humanos y algo sobre como le sacaba los organos internos a las personas y los diseccionaba, en realidad no le importaba con el solo echo de escuchar la sexy voz del pelirrojo era felíz. Ninguno de los dos noto como una aura oscura comenzaba a surgir de Hinata y como esta escuchaba atentamente para ponerlo apruba.**

 **Tercer día.**

 **Sasori ya desatado, después de llegar a un acuerdo con la autora de que no escaparía, galaba el carrito en donde Hinata -con una aura más grande- seguía atada y murmuraba cosas en voz baja que eran ignoradas por los otros dos que comían un helado y platicaban sobre sus aficiones.**

 **Cuarto día.**

 **-Me pregunto que le esta tomando tanto tiempo a Sakura -sama para encontrarnos.-**

 **\- Es muy probable que lo haya olvidado.-**

 **La autora asintio pero derrepente se tenso al ver a Hinata reirse levemente como maniatica.**

 **En Konoha**

 **Sakura estaba en un parque de diversiones, gritando al lado de un Naruto mientras bajaban de una montaña rusa cuando sintio un escalofrio que le recorrio toda la espalda, decidio ignorarlo pensando que solo era el frio.**

 **Quinto día.**

 **La autora asustada y con el rostro azul se escondia detras de un sexy pelirrojo que observaba a una peliazul murmurando cosas de como torturaría a Sakura-sama.**

 **\- Debemos desacernos de ella -Recomendo Sasori sin expresión pero con una gota de sudor bajando por la nuca.**

 **La autora asintio repetidas veces aun era muy joven para morir primero tenía que saltar en paracaídas, escalar una montaña y casarse con el sexy pelirrojo.**

 **Sexto día.**

 **Hinata fue abandonada en una cabaña mientras dormia con un montón de comida a su alrededor mientras la autora y Sasori se iban algún lugar lejos de ahí.**

 **En Konoha.**

 **Cierta oji-jade comía dango y bebía té felizmente mientras tarareaba. Cuando su mejor amiga/rival llego con un sobre.**

 **-Frente de marquesina, estó tuyo llego hace cuatro días y como no ibas, Hokaje-sama pidio que te lo entregase-**

 **Sakura -sama lo tomo mientras tomaba un sorbo de té y lo abrio, cuando vio las fotos termino escupiendo el té en el rostro de Ino que se enfurecio.**

 **\- ¡Frente! ¡¿qué demo...?! -Antes de terminar de hablar Sakura-sama ya había salido a toda prisa junto con lo que le sobraba de Dango. - ¿Qué rayos le pasa?-**

 **-Ino-san -Una camarera llego al lado de ella y le entregó un recibo.**

 **\- Esto de ¿qué es?- Vio una enorme sifra por dango y paso saliva, eso no pue...**

 **\- Sakura-san se escapó, así que usted tendrá que pagar.-**

 **Mientras Ino pagaba la cuenta juro vengarse de la oji-jade que corría hacía las puertas de Konoha.**

 **-Me olvide de Hinata...- Se lamentó la pelirrosa con el rostro azul llamando a pakkun y pidiendole encontrar el rastro de Hinata. - Espero que Hina-chan no este enojada por dejarla el día de nuestra primera cita...-Murmuró. - Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo** **...-**

 **Matta ne... XD (20/10/15)**

 **(B.G.R.R)**


	12. Capítulo 12

**El lado ciego del amor**

 **"Historia de Sakura Haruno, una actriz famosa patea traseros pero con un lado más melancólico cuando esta fuera de escena y de Hinata Hyuuga, una joven artista que aspira a ser una gran pintora. Las dos viven en escenarios completamente distintos, sus vidas son totalmente incompatibles, no tienen nada en común excepto una cosa, el internet." YURI SakuHina**

 **Esta historia no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a Ingrid Díaz, esta es una adaptación de su historia original a los personajes de Naruto .**

 **Solo me pertenece el tiempo de la adaptacion y una que otra frase, para que los personajes se parescan un poco a los de Naruto, pero no mucho para no salirse del contexto ;).**

 **Espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews para que se de a conocer .**

 **-"SakuHina"-...** Dialogo de personaje

 _SakuHina..._ Pensamientos

SakuHina...Acciones

 _ **SakuHina...**_ Correos o chat

 _ **-"SakuHina"-**_... Llamadas telefonicas

 **...** Cambio de perspectiva de personaje.

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c*...** Separación para correos.

 **Capitulo 12...**

 **...**

Hinata no podía recordar el volver a su apartamento. ¿Caminó hasta allí? ¿Tomó el metro? En alguna parte, entre el apartamento de Sakura y el propio, había perdido contacto con su entorno. Incapaz para recontar sus pasos, alcanzó sus llaves, ansiosa por lograr asilo. Su agotada mente apenas registró que la puerta delantera ya estaba descerrojada cuando entró en el oscuro apartamento.

Voces veladas en la oscuridad saludaron su llegada.

Sobresaltada, Hinata encendió la luz justo para ver a Hidan caerse intentando ponerse los pantalones. Ino estaba en algún lugar fuera de la vista de Hinata.

 **\- "Espero no interrumpir nada."-** Comentó Hinata, momentáneamente distraída de sus cuitas por la escena ante ella.

Ino saltó desde detrás del sofá, su camisa del revés e invertida.

 **\- "Sólo estábamos viendo TV."-** Dijo jadeante.

Hinata echó un vistazo al aparato de televisión **. - "Realmente."-** Dijo. **-"Normalmente funciona mejor cuando la enciendes."-**

Hidan apareció un segundo después. **\- "Hola, Hinata."-** Saludó desmañadamente.

 **\- "Sabes, tienes tu propio cuarto."-** Hinata recordó a su compañera de piso.

Ino se animó **. - "¿Por qué no vamos a verlo, Hidan? Tiene pinturas de Hinata. Te encantarán."-**

Agarró su brazo y tiró de él hacia la alcoba.

Hinata se detuvo lo suficiente para verles desaparecer en el cuarto de Ino, entonces agitó la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el propio. En cualquier otro día, le habría preocupado que Ino estuviera lanzándose demasiado rápidamente en algo. En cualquier otro día, le habría importado.

En cambio, se encontraba extrañamente desgarrada entre donde estaba y donde vagaba su mente. Una parte de ella aún no había dejado el dormitorio de Sakura. Una parte de ella deseaba que toda ella se hubiera quedado.

Pero había escuchado a la parte que había deseado huir. A veces la verdad podía ser asfixiante. Excepto… Excepto que aún no estaba segura de cuál era la verdad. Su mirada cayó sobre el ordenador portátil que descansaba en la cama. Lo contempló largo rato, intentando descifrar sus sentimientos. Había demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta impidiéndole tener una reacción sólida.

¿Todo lo de Saki era mentira?

Le dolía que alguien con quien había llegado a intimar y confiar tan profundamente pudiera resultar ser…

¿Qué? ¿Qué era exactamente?

Hinata se sentó al borde de su cama y se quedó mirando la puerta, no viéndola realmente. Estaba enfadada, estaba herida y estaba confusa. Deseaba confrontar a Sakura y deseaba no volver a verla jamás. La dualidad de sus sentimientos batallaba dentro de ella. La verdad era que no sabía qué deseaba.

¿Saki era Sakura? ¿Cómo podía ser? ¿Cómo no lo había notado? Si Sakura no hubiera dicho nada, ¿se lo habría figurado por su cuenta?

Recordó los correos de Saki: actriz… poeta… lesbiana.

Hinata frunció el ceño. ¿Cuánto de Saki era Sakura? ¿Era todo mentira, una broma llegada demasiado lejos? ¿A Sakura le gustaba engañar gente por Internet? ¿Trabar amistad y entonces dejarles por tontos?

La furia empezó a reemplazar el shock inicial de Hinata.

¿Cómo podía nadie ser tan cruel? ¿Qué derecho tenía Sakura Haruno de mentir así a la gente? Sólo porque fuese famosa no significaba que estuviera por encima del resto del mundo.

 **\- "Y justo cuando estaba empezando a pensar que me equivocaba sobre ella."-** Hinata murmuró, girando los ojos lavanda al cielo **.- "Me está bien empleado."-**

 **...**

07:02

Habían sido las 7:02 por lo que ya parecían horas. Sakura miró el despertador un segundo más largo, deseosa de que cambiase, deseosa de que demostrarse que el tiempo no se había detenido.

Se quedó mirando el sobre en su mano, contemplado un lado y después dándole la vuelta.

Todo lo que decía era: **"Feliz cumpleaños, Hinata".** La tarjeta no decía nada más elaborado que eso. Aún así, le había acobardado dárselo. Y ahora le aliviaba no haberlo hecho.

Suspirando, arrojó la tarjeta a un lado y ojeó la hora.

07:03

Así que no se había detenido después de todo; sólo cambiaba despacio… tan despacio que tras un rato dejas de prestarle atención. El cambio era curioso de esa forma. Se arrastra sobre ti, a veces despacio, a veces de repente. Pero sin tener en cuenta el paso o el tiempo, lo único que quedaba eran esquirlas de recuerdos rotos, esperando ser pisadas sin zapatos.

Girando los ojos al cielo, cayó sobre la cama. Sus ojos siguieron yendo a las pinturas en la pared.

Ahora dolía mirarlas.

Seguían recordándole que debiera haber ido tras Hinata. Que debiera haber intentado explicarlo.

Aunque, ¿explicar qué? ¿Que había sido demasiado egoísta para ser sincera? ¿Que deseaba aferrarse a la fantasía de algo que nunca podría ser?

Sakura cerró los ojos, su cuerpo exhausto, su mente alerta. Deseaba llamar a Hinata. Incluso si todo lo que Hinata hiciera era gritarle, era mejor que el silencio de su cuarto.

Dicho silencio fue interrumpido de repente por un ruido familiar. Sakura abrió los ojos y los entrecerró, intentando situar dónde venía el sonido. Volvió la cabeza para mirar el armario. ¿El armario…?

Corrió a él y empezó a echar cosas fuera, mirándolas brevemente antes de continuar su búsqueda. Eventualmente encontró lo que había estado buscando.

 **\- "Hola."-** Dijo jadeante.

 **\- "¿Sakura?"-**

Apoyándose contra la puerta del armario, Sakura intentó suprimir su desilusión.

 **\- "Al habla."-** Dijo. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Tenía siquiera Hinata su número de móvil?

 **\- "Soy Temari."-** Vino la voz de la director. **\- "No Sabuka"-** Agregó un segundo después.

 **\- "Oh, hola."-** Sakura saludó, intentando parecer tan cortés como su humor permitía.

Hubo una breve pausa mientras la director trataba con alguien más.

 **\- "¿Sakura?"-**

 **\- "Todavía aquí."-** Contestó la actriz, sintiéndose impaciente.

 **\- "De veras siento estar llamándote tan temprano, pero esperaba que pudieras pasarte hoy por el set. Quiero ver donde estáis tú y Konan, químicamente. Sé que no vamos a rodar esas escenas en mucho, pero me gustaría saber cuánto trabajo van a necesitar."-**

 **\- "Puedo estar allí en una hora."-** Sakuracontestó, ansiosa de una distracción. Se detuvo, repentinamente preocupada **. - "¿Va a estar Ino Yamanaka?"-**

 **\- "No."-** Contestó Temari **. - "Trabajaremos en tus escenas con ella el lunes. ¿Por qué?"-**

 **\- "Sólo curiosidad."-** Contestó Sakura, aliviada. No deseaba tener que encarar a Ino.

Aún no.

 **\- "Nos vemos en una hora."-** Contestó Temari.

 **\- "Vale."-** Respondió Sakura, colgando. Alegre por tener algo que ocupara su mente además del paso de tortuga del tiempo, Sakura se dirigió hacia la ducha.

 **...**

Tras evaluar y reevaluar su vida, Hinata había llegado a una solución. No iba a ser fácil, pero iba a tener que hacerlo.

Si Sakura Haruno pensaba que podía comprar a Hinata con su elegante dinero, las llevaba claras. Hinata planeaba devolver hasta el último centavo. Iba a llevarle largo tiempo, pero lo haría. Y entonces se libraría de Sakura o Saki o cualquiera fuese su nombre hoy, y volvería a una existencia sensata, internauta y llena de paz. De ahora en adelante, sólo hablaría online con su padre. Al menos sabía que él era trigo limpio.

Satisfecha con su decisión, abrió el periódico.

 **\- "Por favor, dime que hiciste café."-** Masculló Ino mientras entraba en la cocina.

Hinata le arqueó una ceja a su amiga. Parecía como muerta **. - "¿Larga noche?"-**

Ino asintió en medio de un bostezo. **\- "Hidan y tuvimos una verdadera experiencia conectiva."-**

 **\- "El sexo hace eso."-** Comentó Hinata.

Ino se detuvo a medio servirse café para quedarse mirando a Hinata.

 **\- "¿Perdona? No dormí con él. Tonteamos, hay una diferencia."-**

 **\- "Soy mala."-** Murmuró Hinata.

 **\- "¿Por qué estás leyendo el periódico?"-** Preguntó Ino, alejando la conversación de sus incriminatorias actividades.

Hinata suspiró, no queriendo entrar en eso. Miró a Ino.

 **\- "Busco trabajo."-**

 **\- "¿Por qué? Pensé que la renta estaba cubierta."-** Ino se sentó a la mesa, café en mano **. - "¿Ya se acabó?"-**

 **\- "No, voy a devolverlo."-** Contestó Hinata.

Ino se quedó mirando **. - "¿Te sientes bien?"-**

 **\- "En realidad, no."-** Contestó Hinata. Era inevitable. Inspiró profundamente **. -"¿Conoces a Saki?"-**

Ino asintió.

 **\- "¿Y conoces a Sakura?"-**

Otra inclinación.

 **\- "Son exactamente la misma persona."-** Explicó Hinata, levantándose de la mesa para poner la jarra de café en el fregadero. No le dio oportunidad a Ino de responder antes de continuar **. - "Sakura me lo dijo anoche. Me llevó a su apartamento donde procedió a descubrir su colección de mis pinturas. Todas ellas, incluso la que le di a la dama misteriosa. ¿Adivinas quién era? Agh..."-** Hinata abrió el grifo y empezó a enjuagar la taza, hablando por encima del ruidoso chorro de agua **. - "Pero voy a devolverle hasta el último de esos $15.000. ¿Quién haría tal cosa? Fingir ser quien no es sólo para…"-** Hinata no estaba segura de qué había Sakura sacado de esto, pero estaba segura que no era bueno **. - "Probablemente pensó que era tan buena broma. Todos sus amigos de alta sociedad sentados burlándose de mí."-** Incapaz para limpiar la jarra más de lo que estaba, cerró el agua y se volvió a su amiga. **\- "Me siento tan idiota."-** Admitió suavemente.

Ino se sentó atrás en la silla, pareciendo aturdida.

 **\- "¿Era Sakura? Todo el tiempo… Uau."-** Miró alrededor pensativamente. **-"¡Te das cuenta que significa que hemos sido amigas de Sakura Haruno durante meses!"-**

 **\- "¿Amigas?"-** Habló Hinata. **\- "Las amigas no se mienten así. No pretenden ser quién no son. Si realmente quisiera ser mi amiga, me habría dicho la verdad desde el principio, en vez de jugar todos estos juegos mentales."-** Hinata agitó la cabeza **. - "No es mi amiga. Es sólo una actriz estirada con nada mejor que hacer."-**

 **\- "Me consiguió un papel en la película."-** Señaló suavemente Ino **. -"Tio, es demasiada información para procesar a esta hora."-**

Hinata asintió, estando de acuerdo. La verdad era que, a pesar de su enojo, estaba confundida.

Y no quería estar confundida más.

 **\- "Bueno, ¿qué dijo para defenderse?"-** Preguntó Ino.

Hinata se encogió de hombros, apoyándose contra la barra de la cocina.

 **\- "Huí de allí antes de que pudiera decir nada. Es que… no podía… soportarlo. Necesitaba aire o algo. ¿Cómo se responde a algo así?"-**

 **\- "¿Vas a hablar con ella?"-**

 **\- "Sí, voy al banco y sacar lo que queda del dinero y devolvérselo. Entonces veré cómo devolverle el resto."-**

 **\- "¿Crees que lo aceptará?"-** Preguntó dubitativamente Ino.

 **\- "Bueno, yo no lo quiero."-** Contestó Hinata **. - "No quiero tener nada más para ver con Sakura Haruno… jamás."-**

 **...**

Sakura miró fijamente su co-estrella. Al principio, se había preguntado por qué Temari la había escogido, ya que Konan no era una de las actrices con las que Sakura tuvo audición. Pero ahora Sakura lo entendía. La mujer era asombrosa. Casi lo bastante para hacerle olvidar a Sakura la horrible personalidad de Konan.

Casi.

Sakura se concentró en mantenerse en carácter. En unas cuatro líneas, iba a estar besando a la actriz delante de ella. Sakura se figuró que tenía que ser mejor que sus pasadas experiencias.

En la penúltima frase del monólogo de Konan, Sakura avanzó. En la penúltima palabra, se inclinó adelante. Pero antes de que sus labios presionasen contra los de la otra mujer, la director dijo.

 **\- "¡Corten!"-**

Al instante, Sakura retrocedió y miró a la director con expectación.

Temari No Sabuka tenía una sonrisa en su cara.

 **\- "Perfecto."-** Comentó **. - "La próxima semana trabajaremos en las marcas y recorrido pero, aparte de eso, excelente trabajo. Supongo que puedo descansar tranquila."-**

 **\- "¿Hemos acabado por hoy?"-** Preguntó Konan, su tono impaciente.

Temari asintió distraídamente, su atención en una parte diferente del set.

 **\- "Nos vemos el lunes."-**

Sakura se volvió para irse, pero una voz la detuvo.

 **\- "¿Sakura.?"-**

La actriz se volvió a enfrentar a la director.

 **\- "¿Sí?"-**

 **\- "¿Estás ocupada esta noche?"-** Preguntó Temari, pareciendo vacilante y avergonzada.

El corazón de Sakura se aceleró, la revelación de Tenten aún fresca en su mente. Por un largo instante, no supo cómo contestar. Al final, dijo.

 **\- "Realmente no."-** Las palabras abandonaron su boca antes de que pudiera pensar lo que estaba diciendo.

Alentada, Temari continuó. **\- "Hay una película independiente en un pequeño cine en Manhattan. Pensé que podría gustarte verla. Oí que es muy buena."-**

Bueno, era una primera vez. Le estaba pidiendo salir su director, su director mujer. ¿Le dijo Tenten a Temari que podría tener oportunidad después de todo? ¿O es que era Temari así de perceptiva? ¿O valiente? O ambos.

Sakura se aclaró la garganta, intentando ver qué decir. ¿Quería sentarse en su apartamento sintiéndose desdichada toda la noche? ¿Y si Hinata llamaba? ¿Y si no? ¿Y si? ¿y si? ¿y si?

 **\- "Suena bien."-** Dijo por fin **. - "Estoy segura que a Naruto le gustaría oír al respecto."-**

 **\- "¿Naruto?"-** Cuestionó Temari.

 **\- "Mi—"-** Sakura vaciló. Iba a decir novio. ¿Pero merecía la pena mentir? ¿Siquiera importaba ya? **\- "Mejor amigo. Es director."-**

 **\- "Naruto."-** Temari repitió como intentando recordar algo. **\- "¿Uzumaki?"-**

Sakura asintió.

\- "El único y verdadero."-

 **-"Soy fan de su trabajo. Es…"-**

 **-"Raro."-** Terminó Sakura con una ligera sonrisa por ella.

Temari se rió **. - "Iba a decir provocativo."-**

Sakura sonrió ampliamente **. - "Raro."-** Insistió.

 **\- "Debieras ver algunas de mis primeras películas."-** Contestó Temari.

Sakura sonrió.

 **\- "Lo he hecho."-** Admitió **. - "Disfruté especialmente** _ **Galactic Cannibal**_ **, ¿era…? ¿um?"-** Buscó el adjetivo correcto.

 **\- "¿Raro?"-** Adivinó Temari, sonriendo.

Una ligera risa escapo de los labios de Sakura.

 **\- "Bueno, iba a decir psicótica."-**

Temari se rió **. - "Muchísimas gracias."-** Miró a un lado cuando algo captó su mirada.

Temari notó que alguien estaba llamando a la director y se figuró que su charlita había terminado. Se encontró extrañamente aliviada y, aún más extrañamente, defraudada.

 **\- "El deber llama."-** Dijo Temari, regresando a Sakura **. - "¿Te recojo a las 7:30?"-**

Sakura empezó a asentir, entonces se detuvo. **-"¿Sabes dónde vivo?"-**

Temari sonrió y empezó a alejarse **. - "Nos vemos esta noche."-**

Sakura miró a la director, no realmente pensando en nada en particular, aparte del hecho que había logrado no pensar en Hinata durante unos cinco minutos y ése era un gran progreso.

Quizá esta noche pasara de diez.

Sakura habría estado lista a las siete.

O lo habría estado de no haber decidido a las 7:26 que lo que llevaba puesto no era apropiado. No obstante, ¿qué se llevaba en una cita con una director?

Se daba cuenta que estaba siendo ridícula, allí de pie, delante del espejo de cuerpo entero con los pantalones alrededor de los tobillos.

 **\- "Solía ser tan sofisticada."-** Susurró sentidamente.

El golpe en la puerta la sacudió de su indecisión.

 **\- "Mierda."-** Masculló, alcanzando abajo para subirse los pantalones.

Fue brincando por el cuarto, intentando meter el trasero en los pantalones. ¿Había ganado peso?

 **\- "¡Ya voy!"-** Gritó, esperando que de algún modo su voz atravesase el apartamento y traspasase la puerta delantera.

Los pantalones en su sitio, arremetió por la camisa que había tirado por el cuarto. Estaba del revés.

 **\- "Dita sea."-** Murmuró cuando oyó otro golpe. Metió la cabeza a través del cuello de la camiseta y se lanzó hacia la puerta, intentando meter las manos por las mangas mientras corría.

Finalmente, estaba vestida. O al menos, esperaba estarlo. Debatió volver corriendo al cuarto para mirarse en el espejo, pero decidió que realmente no le importaba. Abriendo de un tirón la puerta, dijo.

 **-"Lamento que me llevase tan—" -** El resto de las palabras murió en su garganta. **-"Hinata"-** Musitó.

Ojos lavanda miraron detrás de la actriz durante una fracción de segundo.

 **-"Lo siento, no quería interrumpir."-**

 **-"No interrumpes."-** Contestó Sakura **. -"Sólo estaba vistiéndome. ¿Quieres entrar?" -** Miró brevemente detrás de Hinata, esperando que Temari no se presentara ahora.

Hinata miró abajo y se aclaró la garganta.

 **\- "No, uh, sólo quería venir y darte esto." -** Dijo, dándole un pedazo de papel a Sakura. **\- "Te devolveré el resto en cuanto pueda."-**

Sakura miró al objeto en su mano y se dio cuenta que era un cheque.

 **\- "¿Para qué es esto?"-**

 **-"Es lo que queda del dinero que me diste."-** Contestó Hinata **. - "No lo quiero."-**

Sakura levantó la vista, frunciendo el ceño **. -"No te di dinero."-**

 **-"Mira, puedes ahorrarte las mentiras porque ya no me las trago."-** Contestó Hinata, pareciendo enfadada **. - "No necesito tu caridad y no necesito tu dinero culpable. Así que acéptalo y no lo compliques más de lo que ya está."-**

Sakura inspiró profundamente y rasgó el cheque por la mitad.

 **\- "Ese dinero no tenía nada que ver con la culpa. Te compré una pintura."-**

 **-"La pintura era quince dólares."-** Argumentó Hinata.

 **-"Bueno, valía más para mí."-** Replicó Sakura, su mirada esmeralda en la lavanda de Hinata. No quería estar teniendo esta conversación. **\- "Por favor, no lo hagas ir sobre dinero."-** Dijo, mirando hacia los desgarrados trozos de papel en su mano.

Hinata miró fijamente a Sakura antes de responder **. - "¿Entonces de qué va?"-**

El zumbido del interfono interrumpió la respuesta de Sakura. Miró a Hinata con pesar por un momento y entonces pulsó el botón.

 **\- "Haruno."-** Dijo.

 **-"Eh, soy Temari. Siento llegar tarde."-**

Sakura suspiró; sabiendo que su conversación con Hinata había acabado.

 **-"Sube."-** Se volvió a Hinata **. -"Lo siento."-**

 **-"No importa"-** Contestó Hinata, empezando a alejarse. **\- "Nos vemos."-**

 **-"Hinata, espera."-** Empezó Sakura, no segura de qué deseaba decir.

Para sorpresa de Sakura, Hinata se detuvo.

 **-"No quise herirte."-**

 **-"Es lo que todos dicen después de herir a alguien."-** Contestó Hinata, entonces se encogió de hombros, volviéndose de nuevo. **\- "No arregla nada."-**

Sakura tragó, intentando no llorar ante la desesperación que sentía.

 **\- "Entonces déjame intentar arréglalo."-**

Cuando Hinata se dio la vuelta, Sakura notó que sus ojos lavanda estaban húmedos y habían adquirido un tono como las nubes de tormenta.

 **\- "Me siento como si mi mejor amiga acabara de morir. Y eres tú quién la mató." -** Agitó la cabeza y empezó a alejarse. Entonces se detuvo. Sin volverse, agregó. **-"Sé que crees que estoy furiosa contigo por mentirme. Y puede haber sido verdad al principio, pero es más que eso."-** Echó una mirada atrás **. - "Lo que realmente está matándome es que me hiciste creer en algo hermoso y especial, y lo has destrozado para siempre."-** Miró a lo lejos **. - "Buena suerte arreglando eso." -**

En alguna parte al fondo del vestíbulo, Sakura percibió el ruido de apertura de las puertas del ascensor. Miró en esa dirección, justo cuando Temari salía al vestíbulo. La director saludó a Hinata que sonrió educadamente mientras desaparecía dentro del ascensor.

Sakura estaba paralizada, insegura de qué hacer.

¿Debía seguir a Hinata? ¿Debía dejarla irse? ¿Que era lo correcto a hacer? No lo sabía. Todo lo que sabía es que estaba agonizando por dentro y el dolor estaba amenazando tragarla entera.

 **-"¿Estás bien?"-** Preguntó Temari, acercándose a la actriz con preocupación.

Sakura sabía que estaba a punto de empezar a llorar, pero necesitaba aguantar hasta que estuviera sola.

 **-"Mira, no puedo hacer esto."-** Se encontró diciendo **. -"No quiero darte ánimos. No quiero herirte. Ya he hecho de eso lo suficiente para toda una vida y, al menos ahora mismo, tengo la opción de hacer algo bien para variar. Lo siento."-** Con eso, entró en el apartamento y cerró la puerta.

Apoyando su espalda contra ella, se deslizo hasta el suelo y dejó caer las lágrimas.

 **...**

Tras horas de mirar fijamente el techo, Hinat se había dado cuenta que algunas de las constelaciones más populares descansaban sobre su cama. Quizá había más oculto detrás de la impresión de Salvador Dalí encima de ella, pero no podía decirlo.

No podía evitar echar miradas al ordenador portátil, que había escondido bajo un montón de ropa. El constante dolor de su corazón estaba empezando a pasar factura.

La verdad era que la echaba de menos, quienquiera que fuera. Echaba de menos los correos, las conversaciones telefónicas, la broma fácil… Echaba de menos…

 **\- "Todo."-** Susurró expresando su pensamiento. Bueno, siempre quedaba Ino.

Y aún así, de algún modo… no era igual.

Algo no era igual, pero Hinata no podía ver lo que era. La amistad era la amistad…

El pensamiento de amistad hizo fruncir el ceño a Hinata.

Mentir no era amistad.

Pero, aún así, no podía evitar preguntarse cuánto de Saki era Sakura. ¿Cuánto era real? ¿Cuánto era mentira? Si se equilibraban, ¿alguna vez podría perdonar a la actriz? ¿Lo deseaba?

Hinata suspiró, sabiendo que sí. Detestaba sentirse enfadada. Mantener un rencor era agotador. Era como un enorme yunque cayéndole en la cabeza, una y otra vez. Deseaba que el sentimiento desapareciese.

Pero no podía fingir que no estaba herida. Y perdonar a Sakura no le devolvería a Saki. ¿Y cómo podría volver a confiar en ella? ¿Cómo podría nada volver a ser igual después de haber sido tan irrevocablemente alterado?

No podía. Nada podría ser jamás igual.

 **...**

Sakura se encontró recorriendo la familiar acera de la calle de Hinata. Tras horas de evaluar y revaluar su existencia, llegó a la conclusión de que nunca iba a volver a dormir.

Jamás.

Podía seguir llamando a Tenten y Naruto a las tantas de la mañana.

Podía seguir contemplando la vista de Nueva York, preguntándose qué estaba pensando Hinata en ese momento.

Podía yacer despierta y esperar que el tiempo pasase.

Podía pensar.

Podía preocuparse…

Y antes de que se diera cuenta, tendría cincuenta años y estaría sola; una mera sombra de una estrella de cine.

Obsesionada con su juventud perdida…

Su belleza perdida…

Su amor perdido...

Sakura se detuvo delante del edificio de Hinata, mirando arriba. Su corazón acelerándose mientras subía las escaleras delanteras.

Si Hinata quería Sakura fuera de su vida, entonces perfecto. Pero no iba a irse calladamente.

El dedo de Sakura se cernió sobre el botón. Eran las dos de la mañana. ¿Estaba demente? Antes que tuviera oportunidad de demorarse sobre la cuestión a su cordura, la puerta se abrió y alguien salió. Sakura lo tomó como una señal.

Entrando furtivamente en el edificio, se dirigió hacia el ascensor.

De camino a la planta de Hinata, Sakura se preguntó si estaba soñando. ¿Se había dormido sin darse cuenta? Esperaba que no. Había sido bastante duro llegar tan lejos. Y lo difícil aún quedaba delante. Tomando una profunda inspiración, esperó que las puertas se abriesen con un shuush.

Cuando lo hicieron, se quedó en el lugar. Si salía, probablemente lo llevaría a cabo. Si se quedaba en el ascensor, probablemente no regresaría. Las puertas empezaron deslizarse cerrándose. Las miró. Las puertas se cerraron con un clic.

 **...**

Hinata entró en la cocina en busca de algo que beber. Bostezó, preguntándose por qué estaba aún despierta en las dos treinta de la mañana. Abrir el frigo demostró ser una actividad improductiva. Comprar comestibles era un imperativo. ¿Cómo se quedaban tan rápidamente sin comida? Había pasado sólo un par de días desde que lo había abastecido.

Estaba en proceso de repasar los armarios cuando vino el primer golpe. Fue tan suave que los armarios cerrándose ahogaron el sonido.

El segundo golpe fue un poco más ruidoso y causó que Hinata se detuviera y frunciera las cejas, escuchando. El tercer golpe captó la plena atención de Hinata. Se dio la vuelta y dirigió hacia la puerta, preguntándose quién en su sano juicio vendría a esta hora.

Un vistazo por la mirilla le dijo que no era, de hecho, nadie en su sano juicio. Suspiró y abrió la puerta.

 **\- "¿Tienes idea qué hora es?" -**

 **\- "Dos treinta y cuatro." -** Contestó Sakura, no molestándose en mirar su reloj. **-"No podía dormir."-**

Hinata estaba a punto de estallarle a la actriz, pero lo dejó pasar. No es como si hubiera estado durmiendo **. - "¿Y bien?" -**

Sakura alargó un pedazo de papel. **\- "Toma." -**

A su pesar, Hinata lo aceptó **. - "¿Qué es?" -**

 **\- "Léelo."-**

Hinata desdobló el papel y leyó el contenido, frunciendo el ceño mientras las palabras se registraban en su mente.

 _ **Estimada Srta. Hyuuga.**_

 _ **Compré un boceto suyo antes. La figura en la imagen reflejaba tanto de cómo me siento a veces, que era como si hubiera sido dibujado conmigo en mente. Me pregunto si tiene una galería aquí, en Nueva York, dónde pueda quizá ver más de su obra.**_

 _ **Atentamente.**_

 _ **S.S**_

Hinata levantó la vista.

 **\- "No entiendo."-**

 **\- "Es el primer correo que te envié."-** Explicó Sakura.

 **\- "Lo sé, lo reconozco." -** Contestó Hinata **. - "Pero, ¿por qué estás dándomelo ahora?" -**

Sakura miró hacia abajo. **\- "Porque es todo lo que deseaba decirte." -** Contestó suavemente. **\- "No iba a ser una broma. No iba a ser una gran y elaborada trama. Simplemente deseaba hacerte saber que disfruté tu obra." -**

 **-"Así que me diste un nombre falso." -** Contraatacó Hinata.

 **\- "No, te di el verdadero." -** Contestó Sakura **. - "Saki Senju. Es mi nombre de nacimiento. Lo cambié legalmente a Sakura Haruno cuando tenía once años." -**

Hinata miró al correo en su mano, no segura de qué pensar. No había sabido que Sakura Haruno no era su verdadero nombre. ¿Lo sabía Ino? En todas sus búsquedas por Internet, ¿se había tropezado con una Saki Senju? ¿Importaba? Esto no era por el nombre.

 **-" Vine porque… quiero que sepas que no estaba mintiendo." -** Continuó Sakura **. - "Puedo haber mentido en tonterías como qué película estaba haciendo o qué hacía exactamente para vivir, pero todo lo demás era verdad." -**

Cuando Hinata no respondió, Sakura continuó.

 **\- "Estoy completamente fuera de forma. Realmente adoro cocinar. Adoro tus pinturas. Paso horas viendo la cadena** _ **TV Guide**_ **. Nunca he salido en una cita. Me casaría con Spongebob Squarepants en 1'2 segundos… y realmente escribo mala poesía cuando estoy aburrida."-**

Sakura se quedó mirando a Hinata esperando una reacción. Hinata no la tuvo. Estaba intentando registrar toda la información que le estaba cayendo. Sus sentimientos sobre el asunto eran borrosos como poco. No estaba segura de que fuera suficiente. No estaba segura de que nada fuera suficiente. Y aún había una cosa que Sakura no había confesado.

 **\- "¿Por qué fingiste ser lesbiana?"-**

Sakura vaciló, miro el suelo levemente avergonzada y nerviosa, la encaró. **-"No estaba fingiendo."-** Contestó finalmente.

 **\- "¿Qué?"-** Preguntó Hinata, levantando la vista a los tristes ojos esmeralda. Su sorpresa era evidente.

 **\- "No he… realmente 'salido'."-** Explicó suavemente Sakura **. -"Tú, Naruto y Tenten sois los únicos que lo sabeis." -**

Hinata no se esperaba esa última información. Si algo, eso era lo único de lo que había estado segura que Sakura había mentido. ¿Era gay? ¿Cómo podía ser gay? Parecía siempre tan virtuosa en las entrevistas. Siempre hablando de su novio y lo enamorada que estaba.

 **\- "¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti después de todo lo que ha pasado? ¿Cómo sé qué es verdad?" -**

Los hombros de Sakura se desplomarón completamente, miró hacia abajo tristemente.

 **\- "No puedes, supongo." -** Inspiró profundamente **. - "Has sido tan buena amiga para mí los últimos meses y lo último que jamás deseé fue hacerte daño. Y tienes razón, el que lo diga no arregla nada. Admito que fui egoísta. Deseaba agarrarme a una fantasía que no existía. Deseaba aferrarme a la esperanza que pudieras verme como cualquiera menos Sakura Haruno. Era una sensación tan genial no tener que esconderme por una vez. Y deseaba mantenerla tanto como fuera posible." -** Levantó la vista. **\- "Lamento tanto haberte herido." -**

Hinata no acertaba qué decir. Su mente era un caos mientras intentaba sacarle sentido a sus sentimientos. Aún se sentía herida. Y aún estaba enfadada. Y no estaba segura que hubiese algo que Sakura pudiese decir en el momento para hacer desaparecer esos sentimientos.

 **\- "No estoy segura de qué decir."-** Dijo honestamente. **\- "Es todo un poco… demasiado." -**

Sakura asintió **.- "Supongo que entonces me iré."-** Dijo, tras un momento de embarazoso silencio. **\- "Buenas noches, Hinata." -**

 **\- "Sakura."-** Llamó suavemente Hinata, cuando la actriz se volvió para alejarse. No quería decirle adiós todavía.

 **\- "¿Sí?" -**

 **\- "¿Realmente te gusta ver ponerse el sol?" -**

Sakura miró a Hinata por un momento. **\- "Tan a menudo como puedo." -** Contestó.

Hinata asintió. Se quedó mirando el suelo inexpresivamente un largo rato. No era la falta de cosas que decir lo que causaba su silencio. Era la aplastante necesidad de decir cosas que no podía expresar. No era furia lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, sino más bien una tristeza arraigada que no sería fácil desenterrar. Había meses de amistad que reconstruir. Y no estaba segura que fuera posible.

 **\- "No sé si puedo hacer esto. No sé si puedo superarlo."-**

 **-"Lo entiendo."-** Dijo Sakura. Hinata tragó, queriendo decir más, pero no sabiendo qué exactamente.

 **\- "Aprecio que me dijeses estas cosas." -**

Sakura asintió.

Había una parte de Hinata que ardía por hacer desaparecer el dolor de Sakura. Podía ver que la actriz estaba herida. Pero también lo estaba ella.

 **\- "Buenas noches, Sakura." -**

 **\- "Buenas noches, Hinata." -**

Hinata vio ir a la actriz hacia el ascensor, casi llamándola de vuelta. Pero no quedaba nada más por decir. Todavía no.

Esta noche no.

 **...**

Sakura había estado temiendo la llegada de lunes. Dos de las personas que menos quería encarar en el mundo serían parte integral de su vida diaria durante los próximos meses.

Y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

Descubrió a Temari casi inmediatamente al entrar en el set. La rubia directora estaba agitando la cabeza ante algo que alguien había dicho. Sakura no podía oír lo que estaba diciéndose, pero se figuró que tenía que ver con las luces porque Temari siguió mirando arriba y apuntando.

Sakura mantuvo la distancia, no deseando hacer conocida su llegada. Sin embargo dudaba que pudiera lograrlo por mucho.

El tipo al que Temari había estado hablando se alejó y otro se acercó a la director. Intercambiaron un par de palabras. Y tras un asentimiento de Temari, el del equipo de alejó. Sakura observó silenciosamente desde la pared lateral, preguntándose qué le diría a la director una vez estuvieran cara a cara. ¿Debería mencionar lo que había pasado? ¿Ignorarlo? ¿Disculparse?

La director escogió ese momento para darse la vuelta y sus miradas se encontraron. Para sorpresa de Sakura, Temari empezó a caminar hacia ella.

 **\- "¿Te sientes mejor?"-** Temari preguntó una vez estuvieron lo bastante cerca.

Sakura pareció sorprendida.

 **\- "¿Perdón?"-**

 **\- "Parecías realmente alterada el viernes."-** Contestó Temari.

Sakura miró en los ojos verde agua un momento.

 **\- "Es… es complicado."-** Se aclaró la garganta **. - "Verdaderamente lamento lo que pasó. No debería haber acordado salir contigo y después darte con la puerta en las narices. No estuvo bien."-**

Temari miró alrededor y entonces se acercó a Sakura.

 **\- "Sé que me advertiste que me mantuviera lejos y todo, pero aceptar consejos no es uno de mis puntos fuertes."-** Sonrió y se encogió de hombros **. - "Bueno, si alguna vez quieres hablar…"-**

Sakura se mordió el labio, insegura de qué decir a eso.

 **\- "No soy … Nunca he… No es…"-** Finalmente dejó de intentar hablar.

Temari miró a lo lejos levemente avergonzada y desepcionada.

 **\- "Tenten te lo dijo, ¿verdad?"-**

 **\- "¡No!"-** Contestó Sakura rapidamente. **\- "Bueno, algo así… pero no tiene nada que ver con el por qué soy incoherente."-**

 **\- "¿Entonces?"-**

Sakura suspiró.

 **\- "Es una larga historia."-**

Temari se puso unos cabellos detrás de su oreja y miró con expectación a la actriz.

 **\- "¿La oiré algún día?"-**

Sakura no estaba segura de qué estaba pasando. ¿Sabía Temari que era gay? ¿No lo sabía?

 **\- "Quizá."-** Contestó. **\- "Quiero decir, sí, si realmente quieres."-**

La directora sonrió.

 **\- "Estaba un poco flipando de que Tenten te hubiera advertido sobre mí y que por eso cambiases de idea el viernes."-**

 **\- "No."-** Sakura contestó con honestidad, suponiendo que Tenten no le habían dicho lo suyo a Temari después de todo. Entonces, ¿de qué había ido el viernes noche **?. - "Lo… sabía de antes."-**

La sorpresa surcó las facciones de Temari. Entonces asintió.

 **\- "Bueno, me gustaría oír tu larga historia algún día. Dicen que soy buena oyente."-**

Sakura sonrió. **\- "Trato hecho."-**

Temari le devolvió la sonrisa y se excusó antes de volver a trabajar. Por un momento, Sakura se había olvidado completamente que habían estado en mitad de un ajetreado set de cine.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Sakura notó a Ino. Cruzaron miradas por un momento, pero Ino miró al instante lejos y continuó su conversación con Hidan. Resignada y un poco defraudada, Sakura se giró y dirigió hacia su asignado remolque.

Luego hablaría con Ino. Con suerte Ino le respondería.

 **...**

Tras mucho conflicto interno, Hinata se encontró mirando la pantalla del ordenador. Su bandeja de entrada la miraba. Tras un segundo, hizo doble clic sobre la carpeta llamada 'Saki'. Cada correo-e que Sakura le había enviado apareció ante ella. Rápidamente ojeó la lista, cada encabezado causándole dolor a su corazón.

Deseaba que el dolor parase. No entendía por qué le molestaba tanto. Era sólo correo y unas cuantas conversaciones online y por teléfono. ¿Cómo podía construirse la amistad sobre palabras? ¿Cómo se convertía en el tipo de amistad que, por su ausencia, la mantenía despierta por la noche? Hinata se quedó mirando la lista delante de ella. No estaba segura de qué deseaba encontrar allí. Era enervante pensar que, tras meses de conversación, no había tenido idea. ¿Había sido obvio desde el principio? ¿Si ahora leía los correos sería capaz de sacarle sentido a algo?

Examinó los correos de nuevo, cada uno completo con su asunto y fecha. Era como un mapa de una amistad que ya no entendía. Había tantos.

Arrastró el ratón encima del enlace al primer correo y lo dejó cernirse allí unos segundos.

Finalmente, hizo clic.

El mensaje se abrió ante ella, parecido a como había hecho la primera vez que lo había leído. Sólo que ahora, sus sentimientos eran diferentes. Mientras su mirada vagaba sobre las palabras, combatió el impulso de cerrarlo, de rendirse.

Los primeros correos eran tan profesionales, tan distantes. Le hicieron preguntarse a Hinata qué había estaba pensando Sakura. ¿Qué había deseado del mensaje? ¿Por qué había escrito? Siguió leyendo, reviviendo los momentos cuando las palabras de Saki la habían hecho sonreír.

Era extraño, leer las mismas palabras y ponerles la imagen y la voz de Sakura. Más extraño, todavía, era el hecho de que hacerlo no era tan difícil como Hinata inicialmente esperaba. Le incomodaba. Para su mente, deberían haber parecido diferentes. Debería haber podido decir qué voz era de Saki y cual de Sakura. Deseaba poder resaltar las mentiras.

Con cada correo, Hinata se ponía progresivamente más ansiosa. Creyó que leer los correos le ayudaría a poner orden en parte de la locura. Quizá validarían su furia y dolor. Pero si algo, la dejaron sintiéndose vacía y confusa.

¿Realmente se especializó Sakura en Literatura comparada?

¿Realmente detestaba a su familia?

¿Escribía poesía?

No eran los pensamientos que debía estar teniendo. No eran las preguntas que debería estar haciendo.

Pero lo eran. Y la confundían aún más. Exasperada, se pasó una mano por su pelo.

No deseaba encarar a Sakura Haruno.

No estaba lista.

Al mismo tiempo, no deseaba no hacer nada. Ausentemente, se encontró pulsando el primer correo. Las familiares palabras la miraron fijamente.

De su mesita de noche, recuperó el pedazo doblado de papel que Sakura le había dado. Se quedó mirando las mismas palabras impresas en la página, entonces a las de la pantalla.

No pensaba nada en particular cuando pulsó 'contestar'.

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c**

 _ **Asunto: Re: tu arte**_

 _ **Estimada S. S.**_

 _ **Gracias por tu interés en mi trabajo. ¿Qué fue lo que te conmovió tanto?**_

 _ **Atentamente.**_

 _ **Hinata Hyuuga.**_

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c**

Hinata miró fijamente la breve nota, insegura de qué estaba haciendo, o de qué esperaba lograr. Al final, decidió no pensarlo. Había estado hiper analizando cada detalle de su vida durante los últimos veintiún años y, hasta ahora, no le había hecho ningún bien.

Un segundo después pulsó enviar.

 **...**

Sakura tan solo deseaba meterse en cama al instante que llegase a casa y quedarse allí para siempre. Desafortunadamente, a pesar de su agotamiento, no tenía especialmente sueño.

El primer día de rodaje había ido relativamente bien, considerado su co-estrella estaba dándole el tratamiento silencioso.

A pesar de eso, Sakura disfrutaba actuar con Ino. Se veía totalmente atrapada en sus momentos de diálogo. En momentos, era suficiente para hacerle olvidar que Ino realmente no era su hermana. Y que en cuanto la director gritaba, "Corten," regresaban a una realidad silenciosa.

En cuanto a Temari, Sakura disfrutaba la técnica de la director. Cuantas veces Temari les paraba, siempre tenía algo importante que contribuir. Siempre era clara en lo que deseaba, pero todavía daba suficiente margen a los actores para hacer lo que les pareciera correcto.

Sakura había pasado gran parte del día observando a la director en acción. No había visto ni una vez a Temari perder la paciencia ni gritarle a nadie. No significaba, sin embargo, que la joven director no pareciera a veces frustrada o estresada. Pero de algún modo, lograba superar las cosas de forma calmada y profesional. Innecesario decirlo, Sakura se sentía intrigada.

Volviéndose de costado, Sakura examinó las pinturas de la pared y la realidad se le echó encima. Era tan tentador desaparecer en su personaje. Elizabeth Doyle no tenía que preocuparse por un amor no correspondido. A pesar de todo lo demás, al menos Emma la amaba.

Los ojos esmeraldas examinaron los cuadros, preguntándose si era correcto dejarlos allí. ¿Debería devolverlos? ¿O simplemente descolgarlos? Sakura no estaba segura de que pudiera separarse tan fácilmente de ellos.

Suspirando, se puso de espaldas, deseando poder dejar de pensar en Hinata cinco minutos. Se había terminado; tenía que dejarlo marchar.

Sentándose, alcanzó el ordenador, asegurándose que la línea telefónica estaba enchufada. Una vez online, revisó su correo de negocios. Como esperaba, varios correos de Sasori atestaban su bandeja de entrada. Los repasó, aliviada al encontrar que no se había perdido nada importante.

Cuando terminó, vaciló. Normalmente revisaba su dirección personal junto con la de negocios. Pero, ¿cuál era el sentido de hacerlo ahora? Aún así se encontró llevando el ratón en esa dirección. Imaginó que, al menos, podría borrar el correo basura.

Mientras esperaba que el correo se cargase, su atención fue desviada del ordenador por el sonido del timbre. Frunciendo el entrecejo, apartó el ordenador y se dirigió hacia la puerta delantera. El pensamiento de que quizás Hinata había pensado pasarse aceleró sus pasos.

Pulsando el botón del interfono, dijo.

 **\- "¿Sí?"-** Con una voz que esperó no pareciera tan esperanzada –o desesperada– como se sentía.

 **\- "Hola. Pasaba por el barrio."-**

Desilusión fue la reacción inicial de Sakura. Pero fue reemplazada rápidamente por algo semejante a timidez; o quizá nerviosismo, o quizá ambos.

 **\- "Sube."-** Dijo.

Mientras esperaba el toc, Sakura se preguntó a donde se había ido su filosofía de vida. Simplicidad. Tenía que regresar a la simplicidad.

 _Toc. Toc._

Desafortunadamente, Sakura tenía la perturbante sensación de que estaba a punto de invitar en su vida a más complicaciones.

 **\- "Hola."-** Saludó.

La directora sonrió. **\- "Espero que no pienses que estoy acosándote."-**

 **\- "Si lo creyera no te habría permitido subir."-** Contestó Sakura **. - "¿Quieres entrar?"-**

Temari asintió y pasó dentro. Echó una mirada alrededor.

Sakura cerró la puerta y se quedó detrás de la director, deseando tener algún mobiliario aparte de su cama.

 **\- "Me gusta todo el motivo menos es más."-** Dijo Temari, volviéndose a encarar a Sakura.

Sakura sonrió, apoyando su espalda contra la puerta.

 **\- "Creo que, en este caso, menos es menos."-**

Temari sonrió, de repente pareciendo tímida y desmañada.

 **\- "Probablemente estás preguntándote por qué estoy aquí."-**

El pensamiento había cruzado la mente de Sakura pero, a pesar de eso, tenía que dar una réplica cortés a ese comentario. Así que permaneció callada.

 **\- "Bueno, pasaba por el barrio."-** Empezó Temari. **\- "Sé que suena muy manido, porque es lo que todos dicen. Probablemente crees que me desvié una hora de mi camino para estar aquí."-** Le echó un vistazo a Sakura para confirmarlo.

La actriz sonrió, divertida. Nunca antes había visto a un director sentirse tan incómodo en su presencia. Era mono.

 **\- "Como sea, parecías un poco triste hoy."-** Continuó Temari **. - "No mientras la película se estaba rodando, sino las veces intermedias. Así que pensé en pasarme y ver si estabas bien."-**

 **\- "¿Por qué?"-**

Temari se encogió de hombros. **\- "Llámame sobreprotectora."-**

Sakura no estaba segura de cómo responder. Una parte de ella seguía preguntándose qué deseaba Temari No Sabuka de ella. Pero otra parte estaba demasiada ocupada notando lo bien que le quedaban los vaqueros a la directora para importarle.

 **\- "Te preguntaría si quieres sentarte, pero..."-** Indicó el vacío apartamento. **-"Siempre queda la alfombra."-**

La directora echó una mirada alrededor y sonrió.

 **\- "En realidad, iba a ver si querías comer algo. Realmente no he tomado nada desde el desayuno."-**

 **\- "Al menos lograste meter la comida más importante del día en tu horario."-** Respondió Sakura.

Temari sonrió **.**

 **\- "Fue una galleta."-**

 **\- "¿Sólo una?"-**

 **\- "Tenía prisa."-** Admitió Temari.

Eso decidía las cosas **.**

 **\- "Entonces cena."-** Sakura contestó, alcanzando la puerta. No bien podía permitir que su director muriese de hambre.

Sakura miró dubitativamente el luminoso que decía _Gray's Papaya_. Cuando Temari sugirió cena, Sakura esperaba un sitio donde las mesas tuvieran manteles y la cubertería fuera de metal. No un tugurio grasiento de comida rápida.

Temari estaba estudiando la cara de Sakura cuidadosamente.

 **\- "¿Me tomo que es tu primera vez?"-**

 **\- "Tendría que decir sí."-** Contestó Sakura, encontrando la mirada de Temari.

La directora sonrió.

 **\- "No has vivido hasta que has probado uno de estos perritos calientes."-** Contestó **. -"No eres vegetariana, ¿verdad?"-**

Al instante, Sakura pensó en Hinata. Y de repente deseó ser vegetariana sólo para tener una excusa para no comer allí.

 **\- "No."-** Se encontró diciendo. Consideró decirle a Temari que no tenía particularmente apetito, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada. Además, había tomado perritos calientes antes. Quizá. No podía recordarlo.

Cuando fue su turno en la cola, Sakura dejó que la director ordenase por ella. Ignoró a la gente mirando y apuntándola, susurrando. - "¿Es Sakura Haruno?"-

Temari le dio un perrito caliente a Sakura y les llevó a la mesa de condimentos.

 **\- "¿Te molesta?"-**

Sakura estaba mirando fijamente al objeto en su mano con una mezcla de repulsión y curiosidad mórbida. Agregando ketchup, dijo. **\- "¿Qué me molesta?"-**

 **\- "Ser reconocida dondequiera que vayas."-** Explicó Temari. Echó una mirada detrás de Sakura donde la gente aún estaba mirando. **\- "Creo que tienes algunos admiradores."-**

Sakura ojeó en la dirección Temari estaba mirando y vio un par de chicos que estaban de todo menos babeando. Sonrió y guiñó en su dirección, entonces se volvió a Temari.

 **\- "Um, creo que ya estoy acostumbrada."-** Dijo en respuesta a la pregunta de Temari **. - "¿Nunca eres reconocida?"-**

Temari se encogió de hombros y tomó un mordisco de su perrito caliente, dirigiéndose fuera para dejar sitio a otra gente. Una vez estuvieron fuera, dijo.

 **\- "Principalmente por pirados del cine. No soy conocida por el gran público norteamericano."-**

 **\- "Aún así..."-** Sakura agregó. **\- "creo que esta película cambiará eso."-**

Cruzaron la calle, yendo sin un destino particular en mente.

 **\- "¿Qué crees que hará por ti?"-**

 **\- "Delatarme."-** Dijo Sakura suavemente. Se quedó mirando al perrito caliente sin probar, preguntándose por qué había dicho eso.

 **\- "¿No vas a comer?"-** Preguntó Temari, de manera tan casual que le hizo preguntarse a Sakura si había oído su confesión.

Tomando una profunda inspiración, Sakuta miró en los ojos aguamarina expectantes.

 **\- "No estoy segura de ser lo bastante valiente para poner esto en mi boca."-**

Temari se rió **. - "Bueno, si estás segura que quieres permitir que un perrito caliente te venza."-**

Sakura bajó la vista y suspiró **. - "De acuerdo, pero si pillo una intoxicación alimentaria, vas a encontrarte con la ausencia de la actriz principal."-**

 **\- "Me arriesgaré."-** Respondió Temari.

Sakura dejó de caminar, obligando a la director a hacer igual.

 **\- "La próxima vez escojo yo donde vamos a cenar."-** Dijo, no segura de por qué pensaba que habría próxima vez. Tras otro largo momento de vacilación, tomó una mordisquito. Masticó. Aguardo a sentirse asqueada.

Teamri esperó pacientemente una reacción, pareciendo extremadamente entretenida.

 **\- "¿Y bien?"-**

Sakura tomó otro mordisco y empezó a caminar.

 **\- "Cállate, está bueno."-**

Pudo oír a Temari riéndose y entonces apresurándose para ponerse al paso de ella.

 **\- "Otro éxito de Gray's Papaya."-** Dijo Temari, pareciendo sumamente complacida consigo misma.

Sakura estaba a punto de comentarlo pero el sonido de su nombre le obligó a darse la vuelta.

 _De toda la gente…_

 **\- "Eh, Gaara."-** Saludó.

El novio de Hinata se puso a la altura un segundo después.

 **\- "Pensé que eras tú."-** Dijo él, sonriendo. Le echó un ojo a Temari.

 **\- "Gaara, ésta es Temari No Sabuka, mi director."-** Presentó, sintiéndose increíblemente desmañada. **\- "Temari, éste es Gaara…"-** No tenía idea de cual era su apellido. Hinata nunca se lo dijo.

Gaara rápidamente saltó.

 **\- "Gaara, encantado de conocerte. ¿Así que también eres la director de Ino?"-**

 **\- "Esa misma."-** Confirmó Temari.

 **\- "Guay."-** Dijo Gaara **. - "Bueno, tengo que dejaros. Iba camino para visitar a Hinata."-**

El sonido de su nombre hizo respingar a Sakura. Intentó cubrirlo diciendo.

 **\- "Diviértete."-**

 **\- "Le diré que saludaste."-** Le aseguró Gaara.

 _Genial_.

 **\- "Un placer conocerte, Temari. Nos veremos, Sakura."-**

 **\- "Igualmente."-** Dijo Temari.

 **\- "Adiós, Gaara."-** Sakura dijo, observándole irse.

Reasumieron su paseo errante.

 **\- "¿Buen amigo tuyo?"-** Preguntó Temari tras un momento.

Sakura tuvo que reírse **. - "No realmente."-** Vaciló y entonces **dijo - "¿Aún quieres oír la larga historia?" -**

Temari sonrió.

 **\- "Me encantaría."-**

 **...**

 **\- "¿Cómo es que sigues revisando tu correo cada cinco minutos?"-** Preguntó Gaara, retrepándose contra la cabecera de la cama de Hinata.

Hinata cerró el portátil, tras otra decepcionante visita a su cuenta del correo.

 **\- "Lo siento, le escribí a un profesor sobre entrar en su clase."-** Mintió. Bueno, medio mintió. Le había escrito a un profesor. Pero no era el por qué su ordenador seguía llamándola cada dos segundos. Se unió a su novio en la cama, sentándose para estar enfrentándole **.- "Bueno, ¿cómo fue tu día?"-**

Gaara se encogió de hombros. **\- "Trabajé y después compré dos libros para clase. Un asco que el verano acabara, ¿eh?"-**

 **-"Sí."-** Concordó Hinata, aunque realmente no le había impactado todavía. Había estado tan ocupada con todo lo demás en su vida, que se olvidó completamente del reinicio de la facultad.

Gaara extendió la mano para tocar la pierna de Hinata **. -"Me tropecé con Sakura Haruno camino de aquí."-**

El sonido de su nombre atrajo la plena concentración de Hinata.

 **\- "¿De veras? ¿Qué dijo?"-** Preguntó, intentando no parecer demasiado entusiasmada sobre la información.

 **\- "No mucho."-** Contestó Gaara, su mano empezando a acariciar su muslo **. -"Paseaba con la directora de la película."-**

Hinata intentó ignorar la sensación de la mano de Gaara en su muslo. Deseó que no estuviera tocándola en ese momento.

 **\- "¿Preguntó por mí?"-**

Gaara hizo una pausa para mirarla.

 **\- "No. No dijo gran cosa."-**

Defraudada, Hinata ahogó un suspiro. ¿Había recibido Sakura su correo? ¿Le seguía importando la amistad?

 **\- "Bueno, ¿qué quieres qué hagamos ahora?"-** Preguntó Gaara, una sonrisa sesgada en su cara. Hinata miró abajo y agarró la errante mano de Gaara.

 **\- "Um, tomemos las cosas despacio, ¿vale?"-** Dijo, inclinándose para besarle para que no pensase que no quería hacer nada; aunque más bien no quisiese. Pero ignoró ese sentimiento. Apartó sus labios tras un momento y miró en sus ojos, esperando que no se sintiese herido por su implicación.

Gaara sonrió **. - "Sin problema."-** Dijo.

Aliviada, Gaara le besó de nuevo, más intensamente, como deseando que los labios de Gaara pudieran borrar el constante dolor de su corazón. Pensamientos de Sakura de repente aparecieron en su cabeza y los apartó rápidamente.

 **\- "¿Algo va mal?"-** Preguntó Gaara, pareciendo preocupado.

Sí, quiso decir. Había montones de cosas mal. Sólo que no deseaba hablar de ellas. No con él.

 **\- "No, lo siento."-** Dijo. **\- "Sólo deseaba ponerme más cómoda."-**

Él sonrió ante eso, acercándola **. - "¿Mejor?"-**

 **\- "Claro."-** Dijo, esperando parecer creíble. Deseaba que la besase y le hiciese olvidar todo. Deseaba derretirse.

Gaara se inclinó para besarla de nuevo, su boca ya abierta. Su lengua le rozó los labios de una forma que le hizo desear apartarse y secárselos.

No estaba derritiéndose. En cambio, estaba demasiado ocupada concentrándose en la mecánica del beso. ¿Por qué no podía simplemente rendirse? ¿Por qué no sentía el corazón salírsele del pecho? ¿Dónde estaba la pasión? Todo lo que sentía era un sentimiento extraño y frío de soledad. Como si sus labios fueran dos imanes de igual polaridad, esforzándose en encontrarse. Y todo lo que podía notar era el aire en medio, susurrando promesas distantes de fantasías irrealizables.

Despacio, Hinata acabó el beso, esperando que no pareciera demasiado súbito.

 **\- "Lo siento."-** Se disculpó **. - "Es que estoy muy cansada."-**

Gaara hizo un buen trabajo ocultando su desilusión **. -"¿Quieres salir mañana?"-**

 **\- "Llámame."-** Le dijo.

 **\- "Vale."-** Acordó, besando su mejilla. **\- "No me acompañes a la puerta."-**

Hinata le vio irse. Mientras la puerta se cerraba detrás de él, se preguntó cuál era el problema.

¿Era Toneri?

¿Era Gaara?

¿Era ella?

Le echó una mirada al ordenador, tentada de revisar su correo de nuevo.

 **\- "Soy tan patética."-** Susurró, agitando la cabeza. Ignorando el impulso de conectarse, agarró el bloc de bocetos que guardada junto a su cama.

Al menos había más de una manera de mantener ocupada su mente.

 **...**

Sakura estaba en el umbral de su apartamento vacío y aspiró el rancio aroma de la soledad. Había algo extrañamente alarmante en el contraste entre la ajetreada ciudad, que había dejado momentos antes, y el ultraterrenal silencio de su pobremente decorado apartamento.

Por primera vez desde que se había instalado, la desnudez del apartamento le incomodaba. Se sentía expuesta, su propio vacío reflejado en las estériles paredes blancas y el caro alfombrado blanco que no tenían nada que mostrar por sí mismo salvo su delicada belleza.

La única evidencia de existir una personalidad colgaba de las paredes de su alcoba, cada uno expresando una delicada verdad que realmente no podía entender.

Las pinturas de Hinata le fascinaban; el decidido uso de textura y color, escondiendo las sombras que se cernían detrás como secretos tácitos. Las gentiles pinceladas y los carismáticos temas que se esforzaban en revelar lo que se esforzaban en ocultar.

Sakura entró en su dormitorio y se quedó ante las pinturas. No había tenido apreciación por el arte antes de encontrar las pinturas de Hinata en el parque. Eran hermosas, como la mano que las creó y el cuerpo que lo acompañaba. Pero más allá de eso, estaba la oportunidad de encontrarse reflejada en modelos fortuitos y formas perfectas.

Se volvió, notando por primera vez el ordenador aún descansando donde lo había dejado. Le tentó ignorarlo. Pero contarle todo a Temari sólo sirvió para recordarle todo lo que había perdido. Y, a pesar de la bondad de Temari, las palabras solas no podía reemplazar a una amiga.

La cama rechinó en protesta contra su peso añadido. Giró la pantalla para enfrentarla y le echó un vistazo al contenido de la página. Su bandeja de entrada contenía tres mensajes.

Sólo uno captó su mirada.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, revisó la fecha. Había sido enviado ese día. Por un momento, consideró la posibilidad de haber dejado accidentalmente uno de los correos de Hinata sin archivar. Pero no podía ser.

Su corazón se puso a la altura de sus pensamientos y después los adelantó. Seleccionó el mensaje y, una eternidad después, el correo se abrió en pantalla.

Sakura leyó las palabras, su mente intentando encontrar una explicación racional. Un vago recuerdo asomó en su mente. Le había dado a Hinata una copia de su primer correo. ¿Era la respuesta de Hinata? ¿Era la forma de Hinata de empezar de nuevo? Y en ese caso, ¿qué significaba?

Tras un momento, pulsó contestar:

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c**

 _ **Querida Hinata (¿puedo llamarte así?),**_

 _ **A veces tengo esta sensación de que el mundo ve a través de mí. Que ven lo que quieren ver y tan sólo profundizan tanto como les permiten sus recelos. Con frecuencia me he sentido sola en una multitud llena de gente. En momentos cuando un millón de ojos están enfocados en mi dirección, me he esforzado por encontrar un par entre tantos que vea algo que los otros no.**_

 _ **Por primera vez en muchísimo tiempo, tu pintura me hizo sentir comprendida. Y no puedo imaginar nada más hermoso que la imagen de la verdad reflejada y manifestada en las visiones empáticas de la mente de una desconocida.**_

 _ **Atentamente.**_

 _ **Sakura Haruno**_

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c**

 **...**

 **\- "Toc, toc."-** Dijo Ino desde la puerta abierta, obligando a Hinata a apartar la mirada de la pantalla del ordenador **. - "¿Correo de tu papá?"-** Supuso Ino, entrando en el dormitorio.

Por reflejo, Hinata bajó la pantalla para que Ino no pudiera ver lo que estaba leyendo.

 **\- "Uh, no."-** Dijo tras un momento.

Ino se detuvo, sintiendo la vacilación de Hinata **. -"¿Estás bien? No pretendía espiar."-** Se alejó un paso de la cama **. -"¿Ves? Nada de espiar, en absoluto."-**

Hinata logró una sonrisa, pero era claramente forzada. **-"Sakura me escribió."-** Admitió.

Ino frunció el entrecejo **. - "¿Por qué? ¿No ha hecho bastante? Para que lo sepas, no le hablé en absoluto esta semana durante el rodaje. Bueno, salvo las escenas en que estábamos juntas, pero no eran ni quiera mis palabras, así que realmente no cuenta como conversación."-**

 **\- "¿Has estado ignorándola?"-** Preguntó Hinata, sintiendo una extraña mezcla de bochorno e irritación **. - "No tenías que hacerlo."-** ¿Pensaba Sakura que Hinata le dijo a Ino que no le hablara **?. - "¿Ha intentado acercársete alguna vez?"-**

Ino se encogió de hombros **. - "Bueno, sí. Pero mantuve el tipo. Nadie se mete con mi mejor amiga y se sale con la suya. Ni siquiera famosas actrices que creen poseer el mundo sólo porque son ricas y hermosas."-**

 **\- "¿Desde cuándo piensas eso de Sakura?"-** Preguntó Hinata, de repente sintiéndose defensora de la actriz. La ironía no se le escapó.

Sentada al borde de la cama, Ino contempló a Hinata con seria expresión.

 **\- "Le di muchas vueltas a lo que Sakura te hizo y me di cuenta que se tiene que ser un asqueroso ser humano para aprovecharse así de alguien. Quiero decir que te mintió durante meses. Y después vino aquí y te mintió a la cara. Tienes que ser una bruja bastante egoísta y ególatra para hacer algo así. Así que, lo admito, me equivoqué con Sakura Haruno."-**

Hinata no estaba segura por qué, pero las palabras de Ino le dolieron. Deseaba estar de acuerdo con Ino. Deseaba poder despachar a Sakura Haruno como cruel y egoísta. Pero no podía obligarse a sentir antagonismo hacia la actriz. Ya no.

 **\- "Creo que ambas estábamos equivocadas sobre Sakura."-** Dijo tras un momento **. -"No creo que me mintiese para herirme o usarme. ¿Qué ganaría con eso?"-**

Ino se lo pensó un momento, después dijo **. -"¿Diversión barata a costa de una desconocida sin pretensiones? ¿Quién sabe? Probablemente tenía un grupo de sus famosos amigos actores haciendo apuestas sobre cuánto te costaría darte cuenta de las cosas."-**

Hinata bajó su mirada. El pensamiento de Sakura riéndose de ella hacía que le doliese el pecho.

 **\- "No creo que fuese eso lo que pasó."-** Susurró **. - "¿Realmente crees que haría eso?"-**

 **\- "Como dije, ¿quién sabe?"-** Contestó Ino **. - "Todo lo que sé es que te hirió. Y ése es más que incentivo suficiente para que la ignore el resto de mi vida."-**

Hinata sonrió ligeramente **. - "Gracias. Pero creo que puedes levantar el tratamiento silencioso."-**

 **\- "Vas a perdonarla, ¿verdad?"-** Adivinó Ino tras un momento.

Hinata no contestó. Temía que si decía sí, Ino le daría una razón para no hacerlo. Y deseaba perdonar a Sakura, más que nada, deseaba enderezar las cosas.

Ino asintió. **\- "A veces creo que le perdonarías todo a todos."-** Medio sonrió. **-"Es uno de esos irritantes defectos que adoro de ti."-**

Hinata sonrió, aliviada de que Ino no fuese a darle un sermón sobre cómo estaba cometiendo un error.

 **\- "¿Quieres ver una película o algo?"-**

 **-"Sí."-** Contestó Hinata. **\- "Ve a ver qué hay. Sólo quiero…"-**

 **\- "Sí, sí."-** Replicó Ino, agitando desinteresadamente la mano y poniéndose de pie **. -"Dile a la falsa lesbiana que le has perdonado sus muchas faltas."-** Se detuvo **. -"Eh, quizá estaba usándote como investigación para su personaje."-**

Hinata abrió la boca para revelar lo que Sakura le había dicho. Pero al instante se lo pensó mejor. Sakura había confiado en ella. A pesar de todo, lo último que deseaba hacer era traicionar la confianza de la actriz.

 **\- "Yo sería una pésima sujeto de investigación lésbica."-** Dijo en cambio.

 **\- "Je, si tú lo dices."-** Comentó Ino de camino a la puerta.

Hinata se quedó mirando la espalda de Ino, preguntándose qué quería decir su amiga. Recordando el correo de Sakura, se olvidó al instante del comentario de Ino y, en su lugar, se concentró en la ventana abierta de respuesta en pantalla.

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c**

 _ **Querida Sakura**_

 _ **Creo que tengo el problema opuesto. O quizá es el mismo, sólo que en menor grado. Generalmente no tengo un millón de ojos en mi dirección. Pero a veces sólo unos cuantos pueden parecer mucho.**_

 _ **Mis padres siempre me han presionado mucho porque era la única chica. Y en alguna parte entre estar orgulloso de mí y ver lo que he hecho con mi vida, perdieron la esperanza. Ahora sólo rezan para que encuentre a alguien que mantenga para que no termine muerta de hambre en las calles.**_

 _ **Cuando pinté ese cuadro, acababa de regresar de una visita al apartamento de mis padres. Fue durante Navidad, así que estaban otros parientes. Y todo el rato que estuve allí, seguían preguntándome qué planeaba hacer con mi vida. Y cuando les decía que deseaba ser artista, se volvían de inmediato a Toneri para preguntarle qué hacía él. Por supuesto, su objetivo vital era ser un triunfador. Al instante se olvidaban de mí; despachada como futura ama de casa.**_

 _ **Al final de la fiesta, estaba tan furiosa e irritada que me vine a casa y empecé a dibujar. Fue más que nada un acto de improvisación. Sólo deseaba volcar allí las cosas. Supongo que el arte es mi forma de hablar sin ser oída.**_

 _ **Cuídate.**_

 _ **Hinata.**_

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c**

Hinata leyó el correo varias veces. Era la primera vez que le había contado a Sakura qué le había llevado a pintar ese cuadro. Una parte de ella deseaba borrar el correo y escribir algo más, algo menos personal. Pero la parte que ganó era que se moría por ser entendida.

Y, por alguna extraña razón, sentía que Sakura Haruno podía entenderla.

 **...**

Sakura cerró sus ojos, intentando ignorar los sonidos alrededor de ella. No era el ruido lo que le molestaba. Más bien era la ineludible sensación de que, a pesar de su papel en la película, ella resultaba inútil entre tomas; sólo otro atrezzo en un set atestado de ellos.

 **\- "Sakura."-** Llamó una voz, sobresaltando a la actriz.

Los ojos esmeralda se abrieron en seguida para encontrar a Ino delante de ella.

 **\- "Mira, sólo quería disculparme por ignorarte últimamente."-** Dijo Ino, sus palabras pareciendo extrañamente ensayadas.

La disculpa cogió con la guardia baja a Sakura. **\- "Tenías todo el derecho-"-**

 **\- "Lo sé."-** Interrumpió Ino **. - "Pero no debería haberlo hecho. Fue grosero e inmaduro… y es que fue mi forma de tratar una situación incómoda."-**

 **\- "Entiendo."-** Contestó Sakura.

Ino asintió, moviéndose para estar más cerca de Sakura. **\- "Pero quiero preguntarte algunas cosas."-**

Sakura se preparó **. - "Dispara."-**

 **\- "¿Por qué lo hiciste?"-**

La actriz se rebulló incómodamente y miró al suelo. Un pedazo de papel captó su atención por no otra razón que deseaba evitar contestar la pregunta.

 **\- "No es fácil dar una respuesta."-** Contestó.

 **\- "¿Por qué? ¿Porque no te hace quedar bien?"-** Preguntó Ino con aspereza.

 **\- "¿Cómo justificas hacer algo que, desde el principio, sabías que estaba mal?" -** Preguntó Sakura.

 **\- "No puedes."-**

 **-"Precisamente."-** Contestó Sakura atrapando la mirada de Ino **. -"Podría darte muchas razones, pero ninguna sería lo bastante buena."-**

 **-"Ponme a prueba."-** Desafió Ino.

Sakura miró por el set, buscando a Temari. Esperaba que la director la librase de la inquisición. Desgraciadamente, la rubia estaba ocupada hablando al ayudante de dirección.

Resignada, Sakura volvió con Ino **. - "Sabía que si le decía la verdad las cosas cambiarían entre nosotras. Me asustaba perderla como amiga."-**

 **\- "Debes llevar una solitaria existencia si una extraña conocida por ordenador significa tanto para ti."-** Dijo Ino.

Sakura bajó su mirada. **\- "Lo significa."-**

Ino asintió, apoyándose contra la pared. Tras un largo momento, habló finalmente.

 **\- "También para Hinata"-** Dijo suavemente. **-"Quiero decir, me tiene a mí y todo eso, pero no es lo mismo."-** Agitó su cabeza. **-"Cambió mucho cuando entraste en escena. Era más feliz. Y realmente jamás entendí cómo podías hacerla feliz con palabras en una pantalla de ordenador, pero…" -** Agitó desinteresadamente una mano.

Sakura esperó que Ino continuase. No estaba segura de qué estaba intentando implicar la rubia, e incluso menos de qué decir en contestación.

Ino levantó la mirada hasta la cara de Sakura y asintió.

 **\- "Lo pillo, creo; el por qué lo hiciste. Al principio imaginé que era un juego para ti, por diversión. Pero mirándote ahora creo que pareces tan infeliz como Hinata. Y eso es bastante infeliz. Así que tiene que significar que te importa."-**

Sakura miró a lo lejos, avergonzada de que sus sentimientos fueran tan transparentes. Le preocupaba que, si Ino miraba con suficiente intensidad, notaría exactamente cuánto le importaba a Sakura.

 **\- "Como sea, me voy a tener mi diaria discusión con la señora de vestuario."-** Anunció Ino, pareciendo menos que complacida con la idea. **-"No tiene gusto, en serio. Cuídate, Saki."-** Ino guiñó mientras se alejaba. **\- "Revisa tu correo electrónico cuando tengas oportunidad."-** Dijo por encima de su hombro.

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c**

 _ **Querida Hinata**_

 _ **Cuando tenía seis años, le dije a mi abuela que mi sueño era convertirme en actriz. Ella dijo, "Un sueño es el recuerdo de algo que pasó mientras dormías. Si realmente deseas algo, alcánzalo mientras estás despierta."**_

 _ **Cuando le dije a mi madre que iba a ser una actriz, se rió y dijo, "Mejor que empieces a buscar sitio bajo algún puente, porque ciertamente es dónde terminarás.**_

 _ **Mirando atrás, creo que fue la combinación de la fe de mi abuela y la burla de mi madre lo que me llevó donde estoy. Aunque también creo que la suerte tuvo mucho que ver.**_

 _ **Por lo que pueda valer, me alegra que pintases ese cuadro. Por otra forma jamás nos habríamos conocido. Y, puedo estar sola en esto, pero realmente me alegra que nos conociésemos.**_

 _ **Cuídate.**_

 _ **Sakura**_

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c***(°}°)c****(°}°)c****(°}°)c**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **N/A: ¡¿Qué tal el capítulo?!, Muy melancólico no. La primera cita de Temari y Sakura y ya empezo la reconcilación de Saku y Hina, de vuelta a los correos.**

 **Y noticia, noticia, noticia, solo faltan tres capítulos más.**

 **...**

 **En un día soleado, los pajaros cantanban, los peces eran llevados por la corriente y una pelirrosa llegaba a una cabaña que era cubierta por la lluvia y truenos.**

 **Sakura-sama trago secó, pakkun le había dicho antes de irse que ahí era donde provenía el olor Hinata, mentiría si digiera que no tenía miedo de entrar, la casa era tenebrosa, le ponía los pelos de punta pero tenía que hacerlo, su Hina la esperaba, quien sabe que tipo de cosas le pudieron a ser mientras ella Cof*olvidabaCof* llegaba.**

 **Y como la heroína que es destrozo la puerta de la cabaña y colocando sus dos manos en su cadera entro mientras la luz del sol se filtraba atrás de ella y le daban un toque heríco que pondría celoso a Maito Gai.**

 **\- Hina e venido por ti.-**

 **Silencio.**

 **Sakura parpadeó cuando nadie le respondio volteo a los lados y entonces la vio se encontraba en un pequeño rincón, se fue acercando lo suficiente a ella y escucho leves y macabras risitas que salian de los labios de la peliazul, su rostro se torno azul cundo vio lo que Hinata hacía, dibujaba unas escenas muy graficas de lo que le pasaría si no salía de ahí de inmediato.**

 **La pelirrosa tragó en seco y lentamente fue retrocediendo al mismo tiempo que Hinata volteaba para verla.**

 **Verde esmeralda y lavanda oscurecidos se enfrentaron.**

 **\- Sakura-san...- Dijo su nombre tan extremadamente dulce que le envio un escalofrio en la espalda de la rosada.- Que bueno que viene, la estado esperando todo este tiempo.- Le sonrió y Sakura supo que estaba muerta.- Por que no me ayuda a crear esto.-**

 **Hinata le mostro un dibujo y el rostro de Sakura-sama perdio su color.**

 **-** _ **¡AYUDAAAAA!.-**_

 **En un lugar lejos, muy, muuuy lejos de SakuHina, un pelirrojo y cierta Autora escalaban una montaña.**

 **\- Esto es vida.- Mencionó la autora con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.- Por favor comenten y nos leeeemos luegooo.-**

 **Matta ne... XD (23/10/15)**

 **(B.G.R.R)**


	13. Capítulo 13

**El lado ciego del amor**

 **"Historia de Sakura Haruno, una actriz famosa patea traseros pero con un lado más melancólico cuando esta fuera de escena y de Hinata Hyuuga, una joven artista que aspira a ser una gran pintora. Las dos viven en escenarios completamente distintos, sus vidas son totalmente incompatibles, no tienen nada en común excepto una cosa, el internet." YURI SakuHina**

 **Esta historia no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a Ingrid Díaz, esta es una adaptación de su historia original a los personajes de Naruto .**

 **Solo me pertenece el tiempo de la adaptacion y una que otra frase, para que los personajes se parescan un poco a los de Naruto, pero no mucho para no salirse del contexto ;).**

 **Espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews para que se de a conocer .**

 **Espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews para que se de a conocer .**

 **-"SakuHina"-...** Dialogo de personaje

 _SakuHina..._ Pensamientos

SakuHina...Acciones

 _ **SakuHina...**_ Correos o chat

 _ **-"SakuHina"-**_... Llamadas telefonicas

 **...** Cambio de perspectiva de personaje.

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c*...** Separación para correos.

 **Capitulo 13...**

 **...**

Hinata no estaba segura si le alegraba que se hubiesen conocido. De hecho, en estos días, no estaba segura de mucho excepto de que Sakura ocupaba gran parte de sus pensamientos. Sus sentimientos oscilaban entre la incertidumbre y la excitación, entre desear creer y no estar segura qué creer.

Así que, al final, fue la indecisión lo que la llevó al Upper East Side. A un barrio dónde la gente ha olvidado del valor del dinero porque tiene demasiado, a un lugar dónde jamás podría esperar encajar. ¿Entonces por qué estaba intentándolo? ¿Qué era lo tan asombroso en Sakura Haruno? ¿Por qué le importaba?

Hinata no sabía las respuestas a esas preguntas, pero pensaba averiguarlas. Necesitaba averiguar por qué sus pensamientos regresaban a Sakura en un momento dado; por qué se sentía compelida a revisar su correo veinte veces al día con la secreta esperanza de que Sakura le hubiese respondido. Tenía que haber una razón. Tenía que haber una forma de hacerlo parar.

El guardaespaldas de Sakura levantó la vista mientras Hinata entraba en el edificio. Hinata intentó recordar su nombre. ¿Shino? ¿Shiro? Se rindió tras un instante. Se preguntó brevemente si la cachearía antes de permitirle subir.

 **\- "Hola, estoy aquí para ver a Sakura Haruno."-** Dijo, esperando no parecer una acosadora psicópata.

¿Cuántas veces había este hombre oído esas palabras? Medio esperaba que dijera, "¡Qué original, mejóralo!" Pero no lo dijo. De hecho, sonrió.

 **\- "Siga adelante, Srta. Hyuuga"-** La confusión debe de haberse mostrado en su cara, porque él agregó un momento después: **\- "La Srta. Haruno le autorizó. Siempre será una invitada bienvenida."-**

Hinata no estaba segura de qué significaba eso, pero sonrió educadamente y le dio las gracias al hombre. ¿Sakura la autorizó? ¿La actriz le dio una foto con un post-it diciendo, "Deja entrar a esta chica en todo momento"?

Hinata sentía que entrar en la vida de Sakura Haruno era como hacerlo en un vórtice temporal a una dimensión diferente. La canción se le metió inevitablemente en la cabeza y tarareó, - "Time Warp."- todo el trayecto hasta arriba.

No estaba segura de qué le diría a Sakura una vez que la actriz abriese la puerta. De repente deseó haber ensayado un discurso de algún tipo. Sólo que, en realidad, ¿qué había que decir?

 **\- "Por favor, ayúdame a entenderte."-** No se traducía exactamente en un saludo adecuado. Por consiguiente, se detuvo antes de llamar, esperando que los próximos segundos llevarían a una revelación de inteligente diálogo. Pero no pasó, así que se decidió a improvisar.

Mientras sus nudillos tocaban la superficie de madera de la puerta, deseó haberse tomado otro pocos segundos para decidir qué decir. Un chorro de posibles frases-tipo le pasó por la mente. Pero meramente destellaron una vez antes de desvanecerse. Y entonces desaparecieron de golpe cuando la puerta abrió.

Sakura parecio sorprendida por encontrar a Hinata allí. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de hablar.

 **\- "Hinata, hey." -** Fue su propio ingenioso comienzo.

Hinata se figuró que no podría hacerlo mucho peor que eso **. - "Recibí tu correo. No estaba segura cómo contestar."-**

Sakura inclinó su cabeza al lado. Sonrió ligeramente **. - "¿Viniste todo el camino hasta aquí para decirme que no me molestase en revisar mi correo?" -**

 **\- "En parte." -** Contestó Hinata y entonces lo reconsideró. **\- "En realidad, para nada. Es que me siento… extrañamente agobiada por-" -** Se detuvo mientras un agradable olor venía del apartamento. **\- "¿Qué es eso?"-**

Sakura pareció desconcertada por un momento, entonces contestó. **\- " La cena. Uups." -** Se excusó y corrió por el apartamento a la cocina.

Hinata vaciló en la puerta por un momento antes de entrar. Cerró la puerta detrás de ella y siguió a Sakura. Lo que fuese que la actriz estaba cocinando olía increíble.

 **\- "Pasta primavera." -** Dijo Sakura como si leyera la mente de Hinata. **\- "Es una receta del libro que me diste." -**

Hinata dio un rodeo para sentarse a la barra de la cocina. No quería entorpecer a Sakura.

 **\- "¿Esperas a alguien para cenar? Probablemente no debería haberme pasado así." -**

Sakura levantó la mirada del horno **. - "No espero a nadie."-** Dijo rápidamente. **\- "Y me alegra que te pasases. Espero que tengas hambre, porque hay montones." -**

Hinata en realidad no había dicho que se quedaría. De hecho deseaba decir _"No, gracias",_ pero los deliciosos aromas que emanaban de la cocina estaban haciendo difícil resistirse. Así que se encontró admitiendo que estaba muerta de hambre. Todo lo que había logrado comer ese día era una torta en el almuerzo.

Sakura pareció complacida con la concesión de Hinata.

 **\- "Lo siento, ¿qué estabas diciendo sobre sentirte agobiada?" -** Preguntó, echando una mirada alrededor para asegurarse que todo estaba cocinándose apropiadamente. Entonces volcó su plena atención en Hinata.

Hinata miró abajo, evitando los ojos esmeralda de Sakura, que podía sentir observándola.

 **\- "Por correo se estaba volviendo demasiado confuso."-** Se encontró diciendo **. -"Es demasiado fácil ponerse emocional y personal, y no estoy segura de estar lista para eso. No estoy segura de cuales son mis emociones."-**

 **\- "¿Qué propones en cambio?"-** Preguntó Sakura.

 **\- "No lo sé. Supongo que por eso estoy aquí. Para ver si tienes algunas de las respuestas."-**

Sakura lo consideró.

 **\- "No tengo mucho en cuanto a respuestas."-** Admitió **. - "Sin embargo tengo cena. Y alquilé una película, si te apetece verla."-** Hizo una pausa durante un momento, pareciendo triste **. - "Hinata, deseo muchísimo ser tu amiga. Y deseo que puedas confiar en mí. Pero lo último que deseo es imponerme en tu vida."-**

Hinata se preguntó si Sakura realmente sentía que se estaba imponiendo. Era tan extraño mirar a la persona ante ella y ocasionalmente olvidar quién era. ¿Pero no era eso lo que Sakura siempre estaba diciéndole? Que nadie realmente sabía quién era ella.

 **\- "Quiero poder confiar en ti"-** Hinata contestó sabiendo que era la verdad **. -"Supongo que va a llevar algún tiempo."-**

Sakura sonrió.

 **\- "Tiempo tenemos."-** Contestó **. - "Y la cena está lista."-**

 **...**

Sakura no estaba segura qué había poseído Hinata para pasarse por allí, pero cualquiera fuera la razón, lo agradecía. También agradecía haber decidido hacer pasta para la cena y no bistec. De hecho, decidió hacer comidas vegetarianas desde ese momento en adelante, sólo por si acaso Hinata adquiría el hábito de dejarse caer sin anunciarse cada vez que cocinase.

Sonriéndose, siguió a Hinata al dormitorio, platos y tazas a remolque.

 **\- "Deberías invertir en una mesa de comedor o algo parecido."-** Hinata sugirió echando una mirada por la alcoba.

 **\- "Estaba pensando en ponerla justo al lado de la cama."-** Dijo Sakura.

Hinata asintió pensativamente. Miró a Sakura y sonrió. - "Te das cuenta que tienes un enorme apartamento justo detrás de esa puerta."-

Sakura se rió y fue hacia la cama **. - "Intentaré recordarlo cuando finalmente vaya a comprar mobiliario."-**

Hinata sonrió y siguió a Sakura, ocupando su sitio en la cama.

 **\- "¿No te preocupa que caiga comida en tus sábanas? ¿Qué es, seda?"-**

 **\- "Um..."-** Sakura miró abajo. **\- "Tendría que ir con 100% algodón. Pero cerca."-** Sonrió **. - "Puedo darte un babero si quieres."-**

Hinata entrecerro los ojos y la miró con fiereza. **\- "Graciosa."-** Dijo. **\- "Podría dejar caer algo de esta adorable salsa en tu precioso cobertor, mira."-** Hizo ademán de mantener en equilibrio pasta en el tenedor **. -"Oh… ohhh…"-**

Sakura se divertía. Medio esperaba que Hinata dejara caer comida en su cama, aunque notó que Hinata estaba siendo cuidadosa en no hacerlo.

 **\- "Jaja."-** Dijo.

Con sonrisa satisfecha, Hinata puso la comida en su boca. Su humor bromista cambió inmediatamente.

 **\- "Uau, está buenísimo."-** Dijo, tomando otro bocado. **\- "¿Cómo aprendiste a cocinar así? "-**

 **\- "Viendo montones de** _ **Food Network**_ **."-** Contestó Sakura, aliviada de que a Hinata le gustase su cocina.

Hinata asintió, su boca llena. Tras tragar, dijo **. - "¿Y qué alquilaste?"-**

Sakura dudó por un momento **. - "Uh,** _ **Bound."**_ **-** Dijo **. - "Pero podemos ver otra si quieres."-**

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

 **\- "Da igual. ¿De qué va** _ **Bound**_ **? No la he visto."-**

 **\- "Sale Gina Gershon y es todo lo que importa."-** Contestó Sakura con leve sonrisa. **-"La personificación de estar buena."-**

Hinata detuvo su comer para examinar Sakura **. - "Me suena esa película. Sale también esa mujer de voz irritante, ¿verdad?"-**

 **\- "Cierto."-** Concordó Sakura, aliviada de que Hinata no pareciera flipar por su comentario **. - "¿A por ello?"-**

Hinata asintió, regresando a su comida. **\- "¿Mencioné que está muy bueno? Porque lo está."-**

Sakura sonrió y se levantó de la cama para preparar la película. Intentó no pensar demasiado intensamente sobre el hecho que Hinata Hyuuga estaba sentada en su cama, tomando su comida y preparándose para ver a Gina Gershon montándoselo con Jennifer Tilly. ¿Estaba soñando?

 **\- "Me gustan los marcos."-** Dijo Hinata de repente.

Confundida por la frase, Sakura se detuvo y dio la vuelta **. - "¿Perdón?"-**

Hinata indicó las pinturas en la pared **. - "Me gustan los marcos que pusiste a mis cuadros. Parecen todo profesionales. "-**

Sakura miró las pinturas. **\- "Bueno, sucede que creo que la artista va a dar el golpe algún día."-** Dijo sin volverse. Se concentró en cambio en meter el DVD en el reproductor y encender la TV. Entonces regresó a la cama para encontrar a Hinata observándola con curiosidad.

 **\- "¿Por qué? "-** Preguntó Hinata.

 **\- "¿Por qué el qué?"-**

 **\- "¿Por qué estás tan segura de mi talento?"-** Preguntó Hinata en serio.

Sakura se quedó mirando los intrigados ojos lavanda, preguntándose cómo alguien tan hermosa y talentosa podía no saberlo. Echó una mirada hacia las pinturas.

 **\- "Está justo enfrente de mí, ¿cómo puedo cuestionar algo que puedo ver?"-**

Hinata bajó la mirada **. - "Gracias."-**

Temiendo el embarazoso silencio, Sakura agarró el control remoto de la mesita de noche.

 **\- "¿Preparada para acción lésbica?"-**

Hinata empezó a toser y alcanzó por su vaso de refresco.

 **\- "Me refería a la película."-** Aclaró Sakura un segundo después, levemente avergonzada y con las mejillas con un ligero rubor.

 **\- "Ya..."-** Graznó Hinata entre toses. **\- "...Lo sabía."-**

Sakura se sonrió y pulsó play.

 **...**

 _Acción lésbica_.

Claro que Sakura se refería a la película, pensó Hinata, intentando controlar su tos. Bueno, vaya con lo de no avergonzarse. Tuvo suerte de no haber tirado la pasta por toda la colcha de Sakura. ¿Qué le había pasado? En un momento estaba paseándose por la ciudad de Nueva York, intentando ver si le alegraba o no que Sakura Haruno estuviera en su vida, y al siguiente momento estaba sentada en la cama de la actriz, tosiendo histéricamente.

 _Acción lésbica_.

¿Qué significaba exactamente?

Hinata le echó un vistazo a la pantalla, preocupada por, de algún modo, haber consentido en ver una película porno lesbiana.

 _Bound_.

Pensamientos de cuero y rituales de BDSM pasaron por la mente de Hinata. Látigos y cadenas y esposas…

 _Oh,_ _cielos_.

 **\- "¿Estás bien?"-** Preguntó Sakura, la preocupación claramente escrita en sus facciones.

 **\- "Pareces sonrojada."-**

Hinata levantó la vista, realmente no encontrando mirada de Sakura.

 **\- "Sí, sólo tragué mal."-** Dijo **. - "Detesto cuando pasa."-** Se concentró en la comida en su plato, asustada de mirar la pantalla; asustada de lo que allí podría ver. Decidió que si se concentraba en comer, no parecería tan sospechoso.

Sakura miró fijamente a Hinata un momento, entonces devolvió su atención a la película.

 **\- "No tenemos que ver esto si te incomoda."-** Dijo **. - "Tengo montones de películas."-**

¿Tan transparente era? se preguntó Hinata. No le gustaba que Sakura creyese que le incomodaban las cosas… lésbicas. No era así. Había visto todas esas otras películas con Ino. Así que no era eso. No era eso en absoluto.

 **\- "No."-** Dijo un segundo después, esperando no haber vacilado demasiado tiempo **. - "No me importa."-**

Sabiendo que estaba actuando ridículamente, Hinata miró la pantalla para ver qué estaba pasando. Sus ojos se demoraron en el personaje de Gina Gershon, recordando el comentario de Sakura. La personificación de estar buena. ¿Ése era el tipo de mujer por el que se sentía atraída Sakura? Hinata no podía imaginarse a Sakura con el estereotipo de chica mala. De hecho, realmente no podía imaginarse a Sakura con nadie. Era un concepto demasiado extraño.

 **\- "Una chica mala embutida en cuero."-** Dijo Hinata en voz alta, sin realmente querer. Pero ya que lo había dicho… Le echó una mirada a Sakura. **-"¿Es ése tu tipo?"-**

 **\- "Realmente no tengo un tipo."-** Dijo Sakura. **\- "Sólo creo que está buena."-**

 **\- "¿En esta película, o en general?"-** Hinata cuestionó.

Sakura sonrió, su mirada clavada en la de Hinata. **-"Principalmente en esta película."-**

Hinata sonrió, devolviendo su atención a la película, alternando entre intentar seguir el argumento y terminar su comida. Era toda una extravagante situación en la que se había metido. Parte de ella sentía que estaba entrometiéndose. A Sakura no parecía molestarle su compañía, pero era posible que la actriz sólo estuviera siendo cortés.

En verdad era una situación extravagante. Una don nadie como ella, sentada en la cama de Sakura Haruno. Sakura Haruno, que había aparecido en innumerables portadas de revista y programas de entrevistas. La misma Sakura Haruno que Hinata había mirado desdeñosamente desde fuera del mundo bidimensionales en que existían las estrellas de Hollywood. _Esa_ Sakura Haruno estaba sentada al lado de ella, comiendo pasta primavera y babeando internamente por una actriz diferente.

Extravagante era quizás un eufemismo. Especialmente tras considerar los eventos que habían llevado a ese momento. O quizá no era en absoluto extravagante. Quizá era sólo destino.

Recordando la película, Hinata salió de sus pensamientos y casi se ahogó de nuevo. Sin parpadear, se quedó mirando la pantalla. No había cuero, cadenas o esposas. De hecho, no había mucho de nada aparte de dos mujeres en la cama. Desnudas.

 _Acción lésbica_.

Hinata bajó la mirada, avergonzada por alguna razón. Realmente no era el mismo tipo de turbación de ver escenas de sexo con sus padres - eso bordeaba más la mortificación. Era un tipo diferente de turbación. O quizá no era en absoluto turbación, sólo timidez.

Hinata se sentía cohibida de repente. Como si Sakura estuviera observando su reacción, intentando descifrar algo sobre ella. Un rápido vistazo a la actriz demostró otra cosa.

Sakura estaba ocupada tomando su cena. Hinata desvió la vista antes de que Sakura la cogiera mirando. Arriesgó otra mirada a la televisión, aliviada cuando notó que la escena había terminado.

 **\- "Mira, déjame coger eso."-** Dijo Sakura de repente.

Hinata necesitó un segundo para comprender que Sakura estaba refiriéndose a su plato vacío.

Lo entregó **. - "Gracias."-** Dijo. **\- "Estaba muy bueno. Deberías haber sido chef."-**

Sakura sonrió sesgadamente mientras se levantaba de la cama **. -"¿Tan mala es mi interpretación?"-**

Hinata miró a la actriz. Se sintió tentada de bromear y decir que las había visto mejores, pero Hinata había notado un atisbo de autodesconfianza en la pregunta de Sakura. ¿Era posible que Sakura Haruno no fuera tan segura como parecía?

 **\- "No, pero no es tan comestible."-** Dijo en cambio, esperando una respuesta bastante neutral.

Sakura se rió. **\- "Volveré en seguida."-** Dijo y salió del cuarto.

Hinata agarró el remoto y pausó la película para que Sakura no se perdiera nada. Se figuró que Sakura ya la había visto antes, pero aún así.

Sola con sus pensamientos, Hinata miró por el dormitorio. Además de las pinturas enmarcadas, no había mucho de decoración. No había mucho nada, realmente. Si no fuera por el hecho de que la televisión era un Voltz de pantalla plana, Hinata jamás habría adivinado que una persona rica vivió allí. También estaba el factor tamaño.

Además de eso, sin embargo, había la cama y la mesita de noche al lado. Hinata se preguntó brevemente si Sakura tendría un cajón juguetes. Entonces detuvo sus pensamientos y desvió su dirección, maldiciendo a _Sex & the City _o quizás _Strictly Personals_ en el canal

Metro por corromper su mente. Aún así Hinata sentía curiosidad. No lo bastante para ir curioseando, claro. Eso estaría… mal.

Pero se preguntó qué tendría Sakura Haruno en los cajones al lado de su cama. ¿Un diario? ¿Una Biblia? Sakura realmente no parecía de las lectoras de Biblia. ¿Libros quizá? O quizá los cajones estaban vacíos. Exactamente como el resto del apartamento.

Hinata dirigió su atención a Sakura una vez que la actriz volvió a entrar en la alcoba.

 **\- "Oh, lo pausaste."-** Dijo Sakura, sorprendida **. - "No tenías que hacerlo."-**

Hinata se encogió de hombros. **\- "No querrías perderte ninguna** **Corky-** **sidad."-** Dijo. **\- "Sé cuánto valoras su tiempo en pantalla."-**

 **\- "Que considerado de tu parte."-** Dijo Sakura, sentándose.

 **\- "Aún no pillo qué ves en ella."-** Comentó Hinata. **-"¿Qué tiene que esté tan 'buena'?"-**

Sakura agarró el remoto, pero no des pausó la película. **-"¿Lo preguntas porque no entiendes cómo las mujeres pueden estar buenas, o sólo ésta en particular?"-**

Hinata sonrió divertida por la conversación, a pesar de que era extraña y algo surreal. Pero bueno, igual que el resto de la situación.

 **\- "Sólo intento ver qué encuentras atractivo. ¿Son los tatuajes, los músculos, la actitud dura…?"-**

 **-"Hmm..."-** Dijo Sakura, pareciendo pensativa **. - "Sí."-**

 **\- "¿Sí a qué parte?"-**

 **\- "Todas."-** Contestó Sakura **. - "¿Te gustaría que repitiese la escena de sexo a cámara lenta y vaya pulgada, pulgada, porque probablemente podría hacerlo."-** Sugirió alzando las cejas sugestivamente.

Hinata sabía que estaba ruborizándose y esperó que no fuera demasiado apreciable. Sabía que Sakura sólo estaba bromeando pero aún así.

 **\- "Parecías mucho más inocente online."-** Dijo **. - "Nunca habías dado tan reveladora información sin que tuviera que sacártela con cucharilla."-** Hinata no sabía por qué estaba diciendo lo que estaba diciendo, excepto que los pensamientos estaban en su mente y estaba cansada de contestar sus propias preguntas.

El comentario cogió a Sakura claramente por sorpresa y se tomó un segundo para responder.

 **\- "Lo siento, supongo que echo de menos ese conveniente botón de suprimir."-** Dijo pareciendo tímida de repente. **-"Hace más difícil editarme."-**

 **\- "Entonces no lo hagas."-** Dijo Hinata. No quería que Sakura se editara. Lo último que deseaba ver era a la Sakura que había estado viendo por TV todo ese tiempo. Había más en la actriz que eso, podía verlo. ¿Por qué si no estaría allí sentada?. **-"Me gusta cuando eres… tú misma."-**

Sakura frunció el entrecejo confundida.

 **\- "¿Quieres decir haciendo referencias sexuales sobre mujeres buenas en televisión? Porque quizá es para bien el que me edite."-**

Hinata se rió. **\- "No me importa."-**

 **\- "Vale"-** Permitió Sakura **. - "Pero, para ser justa, luego tendremos que alquilar una película con algún actor al que creas estar bueno y entonces te preguntaré el por qué."-**

 **\- "Trato."-** Dijo Hinata, sintiéndose triste por alguna razón. ¿De qué actor pensaba que estuviera bueno? Ino lo sabría. Tendría que recordar preguntarle después a su mejor amiga.

Mientras tanto, había acción lésbica.

 **...**

Sakura se quedó mirando inexpresivamente las teclas de piano bajo sus dedos extendidos.

Sabía que se suponía que debía estar tocando; acababa de oír a Temari gritar "acción" momentos antes. Sólo había salido de carácter un segundo, un parpadeo del ojo. Pero había sido suficiente para notar que Hinata se había colado en el set. Era bastante para arruinar completamente su concentración.

 **\- "Lo siento."-** Se disculpó, volviéndose ligeramente. Podía ver a todo el equipo observándola deliberadamente. Las luces se habían atenuado para el propósito de la escena. A Elizabeth Doyle le gustaba tocar en relativa oscuridad **. - "¿Podemos probar de nuevo? "-**

 **\- "Todavía rodando."-** Contestó Temari.

Sakura devolvió su atención al piano delante de ella. Cerró sus ojos, intentando acceder la parte de su mente a la que no le importaba si Hinata estaba mirando, la parte que pertenecía a Elizabeth.

Un segundo después empezó a tocar, sus dedos deslizándose sobre las teclas. ¿Quién habría pensado que ocho años de lecciones de piano obligadas le serían alguna vez útiles? Pero en ese momento, se lo agradecía a sus padres. Aprender la música de Elizabeth no había sido tan difícil como habría sido de otra forma.

Continuó tocando, ignorando las cámaras alrededor de ella y los ojos que sabía fijos en su actuación; un par en particular. Elizabeth Doyle estaba sola en ese cuarto, los ojos cerrados, perdida en la música.

Pero Sakura sabía que no estaba sola. Sabía que Konan había entrado y estaba cercana a su espalda.

Aún permanecía Elizabeth ajena a la presencia de Emma. Así que, cuando sintió el toque de cálidos dedos sobre su piel, sus ojos se abrieron de repente y sus manos cesaron su danza abruptamente. La última tecla que presionó era equivocada y la torpe nota resonó en la súbita quietud de la sala.

Sakura no se volvió, disfrutando el consuelo del contacto de su amante.

 **\- "¿Por qué te detuviste?"-** Preguntó Emma suavemente. **\- "Era una melodía tan hermosa."-**

 **\- "Algunas cosas son más hermosas que la música."-** Respondió Elizabeth, volviéndose finalmente. Miró a Emma un largo momento **. -"No deberías estar aquí."-**

Emma deslizó sus dedos por la mejilla de Elizabeth.

 **\- "Esperé hasta que todos salieron."-**

 **\- "¡Y corten!"-**

La voz de la director cortó el momento, destrozando la ilusión.

Sakura parpadeó, volviendo a su ser.

 **\- "Tenemos toma cinco."-** Añadió la director un segundo después, su atención en el cuaderno delante de ella.

 **\- "Gracias a Dios."-** Murmuró Konan mientras pasaba junto a Sakura.

Fue entonces que Sakura recordó a Hinata y el nerviosismo le regresó. ¿Debería ir a hablar a ella? ¿Debería fingir que no la había visto? Sakura sabía que Ino había terminado temprano y marchado con Hidan. Así que, ¿qué hacía Hinata allí? ¿Esperándola?

Las preguntas continuaron multiplicándose en su mente mientras iba hacia Hinata. No estaba segura cuando había tomado la decisión consciente de acercarse a la artista, pero era demasiado tarde para hacer un giro en U.

Hinata estaba sonriendo mientras Sakurra se acercaba.

 **\- "Fue muy bueno."-** Dijo a forma de saludo **. - "Y estás realmente encantadora con vestido."-**

Sakura se había olvidado que tenía el traje. Sin pensar, se echó un vistazo y se rió. Nunca pensó que estaría frente a Hinata en un vestido de encaje.

 **\- "Sí, siempre deseé ser una dama."-** Levantó la mirada nerviosamente **. -"Bueno, ¿qué te trae por aquí?"-**

 **\- "Oh, sólo estoy esperando a Ino. Es nuestra la noche de marcha. Películas, pizza, obras."-** Sonrió emocionadamente y miró por el plató. **-"¿Alguna pista de dónde se esconde?"-**

Sakura sintió en ese momento una mezcla de emociones: desilusión porque Hinata no estaba allí para verla y enfadado con Ino por plantar a Hinata.

 **\- "¿Algo va mal?"-**

Sakura aclaró sus pensamientos, centrando su atención en Hinata.

 **\- "Uh, es que Ino se fue hará una hora. Con Hidan."-** Agregó calladamente.

La confusión pasó por los ojos de Hinata, seguida de desilusión.

 **\- "Oh."-** Dijo. **\- "Supongo que se le olvidó."-** Se encogió de hombros y se rió, aunque fue claramente forzada. **-"Probablemente debería haber esperado en casa."-**

 **\- "Lo siento."-** Ofreció Sakura, deseando que hubiera algo que pudiera decir para arreglar las cosas. Nada se le ocurrió.

Hinata levantó al vista de repente. **\- "Pero, hey, ¿qué haces después de esto?"-**

Sakura repasó mentalmente su horario de la tarde, deseando que Tenten estuviera cerca para llevar cuenta de las cosas. Recordaba vagamente ser invitada a una fiesta por uno de los otros miembros del reparto, pero no recordaba aceptar.

 **\- "Nada, realmente."-** Contestó, bastante segura de que era verdad.

 _De todas formas nada que no pueda cancelar_. Enmendó silenciosamente.

 **\- "¿Quieres ver una película o algo?"-** Preguntó Hinata pareciendo tímida de repente.

 **\- "Me encantaría."-** Contestó, esperando parecer casual pese a que el corazón estaba haciéndole saltos mortales en el pecho. **\- "Aunque no estoy segura de cuánto va a durar esto."-** Señaló las cámaras detrás de ella para énfasis.

Hinata se encogió de hombros. **\- "No me importa mirar."-** Dijo. **\- "A menos que te moleste tenerme aquí."-** Agregó rápidamente. **\- "No quiero que pienses que-"-**

 **\- "No me importa."-** Intercaló Sakura. **\- "Es agradable tenerte aquí."-** No añadió que también era infernamente enervante.

 **\- "De acuerdo."-** Dijo Hinata, sonriendo levemente.

Sakura miró detrás de ella y notó a todos reasumiendo sus sitios. **-"Debiera volver."-** Dijo.

 **\- "¿Hasta luego?"-**

 **\- "Aquí estaré."-** Prometió Hinata.

Sakura asintió y se excusó, contenta por tener ahora algo que esperar con impaciencia. Hinata miraba la acción en desarrollo desde su sitio en las sombras. Era fascinante observar a Sakura cambiar tan rápidamente de un personaje al siguiente. Se preguntó cómo era posible ser tantas personas diferentes seguidas.

Su mirada viajó por el plató hasta llegar a descansar en la director, Temari No Sabuka. Hinata ponderó el nombre en su mente mientras observaba a Temari observar a Sakura. Había algo en la mirada de la director que captaba la atención de Hinata, que le impedía alejar la vista.

Antes, durante su conversación con Sakura, había notado a la directora observándolas. Bueno, observando a Sakura principalmente. Y había notado un flash de algo en esos ojos azules. Algo desconocido aunque familiar.

Hinata recordó lo que Gaara había dicho aquel día, cuando se encontró con Sakura. Estaba paseando con la directora de la película. Hinata no lo había tenido en cuenta en ese momento, probablemente porque las manos errantes de Gaara estaban distrayéndola. Pero ahora… ¿Había algo entre ellas? se preguntó. La directora era hermosa hasta donde Hinata podía decir.

Y Sakura…

Hinata suspiró, sintiéndose triste de repente.

La voz de la director cortó sus pensamientos, sobresaltándola. Siguieron ruido y conmoción, y le costó a Hinata un momento comprender que Temari había dado de mano por esa noche.

Su tristeza se evaporó al instante, reemplazada por anticipación. Salir con Sakura estaba rápidamente convirtiéndose en una de sus actividades favoritas. La actriz era divertida e inteligente y sólo estar cerca le hacía sentir a Hinata…

Hinata dejó en el aire el pensamiento cuando descubrió a la actriz acercándose hacia ella.

 **\- "Eh."-** Saludó, intentando no sonreír demasiado deslumbrante o ampliamente, aunque se sentía como para hacerlo por alguna razón.

 **\- "Lamento que tardase tanto."-** Se disculpó Sakura. **\- "Todavía tengo que salir de este atavío."-**

 **\- "No me molesta la espera."-** Le aseguró Hinata. **-"No todos los días consigo estar en la producción de una gran película."-** Escogió no comentar el _atavío_. Personalmente creía que Sakura estaba hermosa con él, todo femenina y delicada. No era tan intimidante como el aspecto usual de Sakura.

 **\- "Bueno, sígueme."-** Le instruyó Sakura **. - "Te mostraré mi hogar lejos del hogar. Te alegrará saber que tiene mobiliario."-**

 **\- "Me tomo que no lo decoraste tú."-** Chinchó Hinata mientras seguía a la actriz a su remolque.

Sakura estaba inquieta en su asiento. Su mirada estaba fija en la pantalla del cine, pero su mente estaba a kilómetros. Ni tan siquiera podía recordar qué película habían acordado ver. En realidad no le importaba. Estaba demasiado distraída por el hecho de que Hinata estaba sentada a su lado, lo bastante para tocarla pero sin hacerlo. Así que Sakura se aseguró de permanecer perfectamente quieta. Sólo que habían acordado compartir un gran cubo de palomitas de maíz y Hinata lo sostenía. ¿Y si sus manos se estiraban al mismo tiempo? Sakura se sintió de repente como un torpón adolescente en mitad de la primera cita. No estaba segura de cómo sentir. ¿Cómo se comportaban las mujeres de veintitrés años en el cine con sus amigas? Amigas por las que estaban tremendamente coladas. Amigas de las que estaban posiblemente enamoradas.

 **\- "Espero que no creas que me voy a comer todo esto sola."-** Susurró Hinata un segundo después.

 **\- "Creí que dijiste que tenias hambre."-** Bromeó Sakura, agarrando un puñado de palomitas. Imaginó que podría hacerlo durar por lo menos diez minutos. Entonces, después de eso, podría sistemáticamente calcular su ciclo de agarrar palomitas para que no sucediera ningún toque de manos. Satisfecha con su plan, se relajó ligeramente.

Sakura se pasó los siguientes diez minutos intentando seguir el argumento de la película, mientras mordisqueaba despacio las palomitas en su mano. Pero era inútil. Sus pensamientos seguían derivando y se sentía ansiosa. Y la mano de Hinata estaba tentándola desde su lugar en el reposabrazos. Sería tan fácil cubrir esa mano con la suya, sentir los suaves dedos entrelazados con los propios.

 **\- "Toma."-** Dijo Hinata, entregando las palomitas. Se acercó y susurró **. - "Quizá si está delante de ti te incitará más."-**

Sakura se envaró, sintiendo el suave aliento de Hinata en su oreja. Su mirada cayó sobre el cubo en su regazo, esperando que mirándolo lo suficiente se calmara el martilleo de su corazón. Volvió su cabeza para mirar a Hinata, para contestarle, no notando que Hinata no se había movido.

De repente encontró su cara tan cerca de la de Hinata que, si alguna se inclinaba, sus labios se tocarían inevitablemente.

Y Sakura se paralizó totalmente.

 **...**

La respiración de Hinata se detuvo en su garganta ante lo inesperado de encontrar los labios de Sakura tan imposiblemente cerca de los propios. Le costó un momento –demasiado largo– retroceder finalmente y se preguntó por su vacilación. Por un momento casi había considerado… casi deseado…

 _No._

La palabra rebotó por los muros de su mente, silenciando los demás pensamientos.

 _No._

Había sido pillada con la guardia baja. Le había costado un momento reaccionar, eso era todo. Le rogó a su corazón que fuera más despacio, asustada de que Sakura lo oyese por encima de la película y preguntase qué significaba.

Hinata sintió algo suave y ligero rebotar de su mejilla, sus pensamientos al instante variaron. Miró inquisitivamente a la actriz que hacía una mala representación de parecer inocente.

 **\- "¿Acabas de tirarme una palomita?"-** Preguntó, su ceja arqueada.

Sakura abrió la boca con fingida sorpresa.

 **\- "Jamás haría algo así."-** Contestó. **\- "¿Y si se escapó?"-**

Y aquí Hinata pensando que Ino era la única rara que tiraba palomitas. Pero, al menos, su mejor amiga tenía la cortesía de apuntar a la pantalla de televisión.

Hinata sonrió, relajándose ligeramente. Si Sakura no se sentía cortada, ¿entonces por qué ella? Su mirada fue a la pantalla del cine. ¿Cuánta película se había perdido? No tenía idea. De todas formas no era tan buena.

Hinatta agarró un puñado de palomitas y meditó su próximo movimiento. Podía tirar una para que las cosas estuvieran iguales. O dos. O podía ser realmente atrevida y tirárselo entero. El pensamiento le hizo sonreír. Su madre ciertamente no aprobaría esta conducta. Pero su madre no estaba allí.

Esperó hasta que Sakura pareció totalmente absortas en la película. Entonces, tan sutilmente como fue posible, llevó su mano a un lado y dejó volar las palomitas.

Sobresaltada por la inesperada acción, Sakura saltó en su asiento, enviando el cubo de palomitas volando por el aire. Se estrelló contra el suelo varios segundos después, su contenido esparciéndose por el suelo.

Hinata se encogió en su asiento, incapaz de dejar de reírse. Varias personas les gritaron que se callasen, lo que sólo hizo a Hinata reír más, aunque estaba intentando parar.

Junto a ella, Sakura estaba intentando esconder su cara.

 **\- "¿Quieres salir de aquí?"-** Sugirió la actriz tras un momento.

A través de sus risitas, Hinata asintió. Siguió a la actriz por la fila, excusándose cuando tropezaba ocasionalmente con las rodillas de la gente.

Finalmente lograron salir y estallaron en carcajadas.

 **\- "Nunca he visto a nadie saltar tan alto."-** Bromeó Hinata mientras empezaban su descenso a las ajetreadas calles de Manhattan **. -"Eran sólo palomitas, sabes."-**

 **\- "¡Cállate!"-** Dijo Sakura, riéndose. **\- "Sólo te tiré una, no todo un ejército."-**

 **\- "¡Oh, así que lo admites!"-**

Sakura hizo una pausa. **\- "Um, ¿admitir que?"-** Sonrió **. -"Y, de todas formas, soy asustadiza por naturaleza."-**

 **\- "Bueno, debieras haberlo pensado antes de atacarme."-** Le dijo Hinata **. -"No puedes desafiarme y esperar salir indemne. No funciona así.-**

 **\- "Bastante justo."-** Contestó Sakura, sonriendo ligeramente **. -"Bueno, ¿qué vamos a hacer ahora que estropeaste nuestra experiencia de ir al cine?"-**

Hinata metió las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta, deseando calentarlas.

 **\- "No sé. ¿Qué quieres hacer? "-**

 **\- "Lo que quieras."-**

 **\- "Como que tengo hambre."-** Admitió Hinata.

Sakura asintió **. - "De acuerdo, ¿qué quieres comer?"-**

 **\- "Hay un estupendo restaurante vegeta por aquí."-** Hinata sugirió, esperando que a la actriz no le importase **. - "A menos que quieras comer otra cosa."-**

 **\- "Estoy abierta a todo."-** Contestó Sakura **. - "Bueno, ¿cómo va la facultad? "-**

Hinata se encogió de hombros **. - "Es la facultad. Tengo un encantador largo ensayo que escribir para el lunes."-**

 **-"¿Shakespeare?"-** Preguntó Sakura esperanzadamente.

Hinata se rió del tono de Sakura.

 **\- "Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero desearía que fuese sobre Shakespeare."-** Contestó agitando su cabeza **. - "Pero, ay, tengo que escribirlo sobre Foucault. Detesto a Foucault. Al menos Shakespeare tenía hadas. Foucault tiene…" -** Se esforzó en recordar de qué iba el ensayo. **\- "La no se qué del autor."-**

 **\- "¿Función?"-** Adivinó Sakura.

 **\- "Justo. La función del autor."-** Hinata asintió **. - "Quiero decir, ¿cuan complicado es eso? El autor escribe. Ésa es su función, fin de la historia. ¿Por qué la necesidad de complicar más las cosas escribiendo largos y pretenciosos ensayos analizando todo a muerte? "-**

Sakura sólo sonrió.

 **\- "Probablemente te gusta todo eso."-** Supuso Hinata.

 **\- "Creo que es interesante."-** Admitió Sakura **. - "Pero creo que me gustaría menos si se esperara que escribiera ensayos todo el tiempo."-**

 **\- "Creí que tenías especialidad en Literatura comparada."-**

 **\- "Sí, por unos tres semestres."-** Contestó Sakura **. - "Y entonces me escogieron para Guardian y empezaron a aparecer otros papeles. Realmente detestaba la universidad. No es para todos, supongo."-** Hinata asintió. A veces sentía que la universidad era una pérdida de tiempo, pero era importante. Al menos es lo que todos seguían diciéndole, así que tenía que ser verdad.

 **\- "¿Lamentas haberla abandonado?"-**

 **\- "No puedo decir que sí."-** Contestó Sakura. **\- "Quiero decir que es bueno tener un diploma en algo, pero estoy haciendo lo que adoro hacer. Y si alguna vez dejo de actuar, entonces puedo regresar fácilmente a la facultad. Estudiar algo inútil, como latín."-**

 **\- "¿Por qué latín?"-**

Sakura sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

 **\- "No lo sé. ¿Por qué no?"-**

Hinata asintió.

 **\- "Supongo que es agradable permitirte ese lujo."-** Dijo, no diciéndolo negativamente. Era simplemente un hecho **. -"No tener que preocuparte por el dinero ni nada."-**

 **\- "He sido afortunada."-** Concordó Sakura.

Hinata indicó que girasen la esquina. El restaurante estaba cerca.

 **\- "Entonces, ¿qué crees que querrías hacer si no fueses actriz?"-**

Sakura consideró la pregunta por un largo momento.

 **\- "Poeta."-**

 **\- "¿No lo eres ya?"-**

Sakura la miró **. - "¿Qué quieres decir?"-**

 **\- "Es que creo que hay algunas cosas que naces siendo."-** Dijo Hinata.

 **\- "¿Como artista?"-** Adivinó Sakura.

Hinata simplemente sonrió. No pensaba que la pregunta necesitase confirmación.

 **\- "¿Crees que naciste para ser actriz?"-** Preguntó.

 **\- "Sí."-** Dijo Sakura sin vacilación **. - "Supongo que tienes razón. Algunas cosas simplemente son."-**

 **\- "Aquí estamos."-** Hinata dijo, deteniendo delante del pequeño y oscuro restaurante con un luminoso de neón funcionando sólo en parte. Esperaba que fuera aceptable. **\- "Sé que no es mucho, pero la comida es buena."-**

Sakura la miró **. - "Eh, sobreviví a una experiencia en Grey's Papaya."-** Contestó. **-"Estoy lista para lo que sea."-**

Hinata se rió mientras abría la puerta. **\- "¿Quién te llevó allí?"-**

 **\- "Temari."-** Contestó Sakura, siguiendo a Hinata dentro **. - "La directora."-**

La tristeza de nuevo golpeó a Hinata, esta vez más fuerte; esta vez teñida con algo más, algo que vagamente reconoció como celos. Pero la desechó tan rápidamente como había venido, encerrándola con llave en un baúl en su mente, junto con su reacción a la proximidad de Sakura en el cine. Justo dónde debía estar.

Hinata iba ligeramente detrás de Gaara mientras subían la rampa espiral del Museo Guggenheim. Era la tercera vez que habían ido allí juntos y, tanto como adoraba Hinata el arte, estaba aburrida. ¿No podían hacer otra cosa?

 **\- "Realmente adoro esta pieza."-** Comentó Gaara.

Hinata la ojeó brevemente antes de desviar la mirada. Siempre decía lo mismo. Adoraba esa pieza. Adoraba cómo le hacía sentirse; libre, como si pudiera intentarlo todo. Se sentía inclinada a discrepar. La fotografía no le hacía sentirse libre en absoluto. Le hacía sentirse atrapada, como un animal enjaulado en el zoo. Algo así como se sentía en ese momento.

 **\- "¿Crees que podremos comer pronto?"-** Preguntó esperando que captase la indirecta.

 **\- "Claro."-** Contestó él tomando su mano. **\- "Tan sólo hay unas cuantas más que quiero ver."-** Le sonrió **. - "¿A menos que realmente tengas tanta hambre?"-**

Le tentó decir sí, que estaba muerta de hambre. Pero parecía tan esperanzado y feliz aquí.¿Cómo podía llevárselo?

 **\- "No, vamos ver las otras piezas."-** Contestó poniendo sus dedos alrededor de los de él **. - "Puedo esperar."-**

Y podía. Esto no era tan malo. ¿Por qué era tan impaciente? Quizás era que aún no había empezado su ensayo sobre Foucault y era para el día siguiente.

Desgraciadamente había estado demasiado ocupada pasando horas en el plató. Era fascinante ver todo cobrar sentido. Y ver interpretar a Sakura e Ino era particularmente intrigante. El ensayo de Foucault estaba muy alejado de su mente en esos momentos.

 **\- "¿Quieres ir a alguna parte esta noche?"-** Estaba preguntando Gaara mientras la llevaba entre la multitud de gente.

Hinata agitó la cabeza. **\- "No puedo. Tengo ese ensayo que escribir." -**

Gaara frunció el entrecejo, echándole una mirada.

 **\- "Creí que ibas a hacerlo ayer."-**

Hinata también lo había creído. Pero se había distraído con Internet. No se había dado cuenta que había tantas páginas web sobre Sakura. Algunas de la fotos que había encontrado eran… uau. Recordando a su novio, hizo un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

 **\- "Surgieron cosas."-** Parecía defraudado pero rápidamente sonrió.

 **\- "Eh, vamos a comer algo."-** Dijo de repente **. -"De todas formas quería decirte algo."-**

A Hinata le sorprendió el rápido cambio de humor.

 **\- "De acuerdo."-** Concordó.

Gaara les llevó en dirección opuesta, pasando por tortuosos pasadizos de interminables retratos y pinturas.

Una vez fuera fueron hacia Central Park. Hinata realmente no tenía tanta hambre. Insistió que un pretzel de uno de los vendedores le valdría.

 **\- "Bueno."-** Empezó diciendo Gaara **. -"¿cuales son tus planes para el próximo fin de semana?"-**

Hinata lo pensó un momento. Tenía lectura pendiente pero eso era todo.

 **\- "Sólo leer, ¿por qué?"-**

Gaara sonrió. **\- "Bueno, mis padres alquilaron esta cabaña al norte durante el fin de semana, pero resulta que no pueden ir porque Kankuro tiene esta cosa en la escuela a la que tienen que asistir. Así que dijeron que debiera llevarte a ti."-**

Hinata parpadeó intentando entender lo que Gaara estaba diciendo.

 **\- "¿Quieres que me vaya contigo durante el fin de semana?"-**

 **\- "Sí."-** Dijo Gaara agitadamente **. - "Nos marcharemos el viernes tras las clases y regresaremos el domingo por la noche. Será tan divertido. Tendremos la cabaña para nosotros solos."-**

¿Tres días? ¿Tres días a solas con su novio en una cabaña en los bosques? Era… ¡genial! Más que genial. Era perfecto. Le daría oportunidad para pasar realmente tiempo con Gaara sin todos los museos y esas cosas. Podrían hablar durante horas. Sería dulce y romántico.

Y lo mejor de todo, estaría lejos de toda la confusión que últimamente rodeaba su vida.

 **\- "Bueno, ¿qué piensas?"-** Preguntó Gaara vacilantemente, su tono que revelando su preocupación.

Hinata sonrió brillantemente. **\- "¡Creo que es una idea maravillosa!"-** Contestó lanzado los brazos alrededor de sus hombros **. - "No puedo esperar."-**

Gaara resplandeció devolviéndole el abrazo. **\- "Excelente. Se lo haré saber a mis padres para que no cancelen los arreglos."-**

Hinata asintió agarrando su mano. **\- "Y ahora, ¿dónde está mi pretzel?"-**

 **\- "Justo por aquí, señora mía."-** Le instruyó Gaara alegremente.

Hinata se quedó mirando inexpresivamente el documento en su pantalla. Tras un momento tecleó su nombre, el nombre de la clase, el nombre del profesor y la fecha. Se retrepó sintiéndose productiva. ¿Por qué escribir un ensayo de lengua era tan difícil tarea? El cursor parpadeaba a la expectativa, recordándole una vez más por qué era artista y no escritor.

Suspiró mirando a lo lejos.

Afortunadamente el sonido de la puerta abriéndose ofreció una bienvenida distracción.

 **\- "¡Eh!"-** Saludó Hinata alegremente desde su sitio en la mesa de la cocina. **-"Llegas pronto a casa."-**

Ino entró en la cocina y se dejó caer en una silla enfrente de Hinata.

 **\- "Temari quiso rodar escenas con sólo Konan, así que nos dejó marchar al resto."** \- Cabeceó hacia el ordenador.

 **\- "¿Correo electrónico?"-**

 **\- "Ensayo."-** Corrigió Hinata, su entusiasmo al ver a Ino evaporándose rápidamente ante el desafortunado recordatorio **. -"Para mañana por la mañana."-**

Ino agitó su cabeza **. - "No pillo por qué siempre estás yendo a clases de lengua. Tu especialidad es Arte. ¿Para qué necesitas a… "-** Hizo una pausa mientras miraba lo que Hinata había estado leyendo. **-"… Foucault?"-**

Hinata se encogió de hombros. En ese momento no tenía una muy buena respuesta. ¿Quizá locura temporal?

 **\- "Necesitaba una clase y ésta estaba abierta. ¿Quién sabía que la Teoría Literaria sería tan aburrida?"-** Se quedó mirando desdeñosamente la copia de _¿Qué es Autor?_ de Foucault.

 **\- "Um, voy a arriesgarme, pero apostaría que la mayoría del mundo conocido está al tanto de que la Teoría Lit. equivale a festival de ronquidos."-** Ino se estiró y agarró las fotocopias. De ellas leyó. **\- "Tratando con el "autor" como función de discurso, debemos considerar las características del discurso que apoya este uso y determina sus diferencias de otros discursos.' "-** Arqueó una ceja **. -"Um… ya."-** Las devolvió rápidamente. **-"Diviértete."-**

Hinata suspiró de nuevo **. -"Bueno, ¿qué planeas?"-** Preguntó.

 **\- "Invité a algunos a venir."-** Contestó apologéticamente **. - "Lo siento. no sabía que estabas haciendo deberes."-**

 **\- "Está bien."-** Dijo Hinata pensando cómo preguntar si Sakura estaba entre los invitados **. -"¿Quién viene?"-**

Ino parecía pensativa mientras contaba con los dedos.

 **\- "Hidan,** **Steve, Kim, Ignacio y Summer."-**

Hinata esperó disimular bien su desilusión **. - "¿Aún está Sakura en el plató?"-** Se encontró preguntando.

 **\- "No. La invité pero dijo que no estaba sintiéndose bien."-** Contestó Ino mirando a Hinata con curiosidad **. - "Lo siento."-** Añadió con una sonrisita.

Hinata se quedó mirando la pantalla del ordenador para evitar la mirada de Ino. ¿Sakura no se sentía bien? ¿Qué tendría? ¿Resfriado? ¿Gripe? ¿Algo peor? Y estaba sola en ese gran apartamento vacío. Hinata se mordió el labio pensativamente perdida en pensamientos. Es decir, hasta que Ino se aclaró ruidosamente la garganta.

 **\- "Dije, ¿alguna novedad en tu vida?"-**

De repente Hinata se animó **. - "Gaara y yo nos marchamos el fin de semana."-**

La mirada sorprendida en la cara de Ino no tuvo precio **. - "¿Os qué?"-**

 **\- "Nos. Marchamos."-** Dijo Hinata, asegurándose de enfatizar cada sílaba. **-"Sus padres alquilaron una cabaña en los bosques del norte. Hicieron un cambio de planes y nos la dejaron a nosotros."-**

Ino se sentó atrás en su silla agitando la cabeza con asombro.

 **\- "No me lo creo. Al fin vas a perderla."-**

Ahora Hinata estaba desconcertada **. - "¿Perderla? ¿De qué estás hablando?"-**

 **\- "No me digas que ya dormiste con él y no me lo dijiste."-** Ino pareció disgustada.

Hinata parpadeó. - "Dormir con… ?."- Entonces comprendió lo que Ino estaba implicando **. - "Oh, no, no. No voy a dormir con él. Sólo vamos a pasar juntos el fin de semana. Será divertido."-**

 **\- "Erm..."-** Ino tosió. **\- "Espera. ¿Así que tú y Gaara discutisteis que no habría sexo en la cabaña del amor?"-**

 **\- "Bueno."-** Hinata frunció el ceño. **\- "No."-**

Ino asintió **.- "Ya veo. Así que te invitó a marcharte con él, sola, a una cabaña en los bosques -de nuevo, sola- ¿y no crees que el chico tenga sexo en mente?"-**

Hinata se mordió el labio inferior. **\- "No se me ocurrió."-**

 **\- "Asombroso."-** Dijo Ino agitando la cabeza una vez más.

Hinata ojeó nerviosamente el suelo **. - "Pero le dije que deseaba esperar hasta casarme."-**

Ino miró al cielo **. - "Hinata, ves** _ **Sex & the City**_ **. ¿Quieres que te pase lo que a Charlotte?"-**

 **\- "Es una serie de TV."-** Empezó Hinata pensando que Ino estaba siendo ridícula.

 **\- "Flash de noticias: La impotencia existe."-** Declaró Ino. **\- "Lo último que quieres es reservarte, por quien sabe cuantos años, y entonces encontrarte con un pene flácido."-**

Hinata se ruborizó.

 **\- "Lo siguiente que sabes es que te estás beneficiando al jardinero de los padres de tu marido."-** Añadió Ino agitando la cabeza. **\- "Una lástima. Aunque el jardinero estaba realmente bueno…"-** Se perdió en sus pensamientos por un momento.

Mirando a su mejor amiga Hinata suspiró suavemente. ¿Era tonto esperar? ¿Acaso lo hacía alguien? ¿Y si esperaba y era un error? Quizá no era tanto sobre reservarse para el matrimonio, quizá era sólo miedo. Volviendo con Ino, preguntó.

 **-"¿Has dormido con Hidan?"-**

 **\- "Técnicamente no."-** Contestó Ino. **-"Pero probablemente lo haga esta noche." -** Guiñó.

Hinata no se molestó en preguntar qué significaba 'Técnicamente no'. Tenía un ensayo que escribir y éste no era lugar para hacerlo. Cerró el portátil y lo guardó en su funda.

Ino la observó silenciosamente durante un momento.

 **\- "¿Qué estás haciendo?"-** Preguntó finalmente.

 **\- "Me voy a la biblioteca."-** Contestó Hinata aunque parte de ella sabía que no es dónde terminaría. **\- "De veras necesito tener hecho este ensayo."-**

 **\- "Eh, si quieres que me los lleve a otra parte, puedo hacerlo."-** Ofreció Ino. **-"De veras que no quería hacer que te fueras."-**

Hinata sonrió **. - "Nah, no te preocupes por eso. Probablemente habría terminado saliendo de todas formas."-** Besó la mejilla de Ino. **\- "Diviértete esta noche. Ten cuidado."-** Le advirtió pero guiñó **. -"Regresaré tarde probablemente, así que…"-**

Ino sonrió. **\- "Buena suerte con ese Fufu."-**

 **\- "¿Foucault?"-** Adivinó Hinata. **\- "Gracias."-** Se rió y fue a la puerta.

Era verdad que el ensayo tenía que ser escrito, pero primero había alguien a quien necesitaba echar un ojo.

 **...**

Sakura despertó ante el sutil ruido de golpes. Echó una mirada por su alcoba durante un momento, intentando figurarse por qué se había dormido. El martilleo en su cabeza fue un recordatorio instantáneo. El golpe vino de nuevo y gimió mientras recorría el apartamento para contestarlo.

Su dolor de cabeza fue olvidado al instante mientras se quedaba mirando a su visitante.

 **\- "Eh."-** Saludó suavemente. Tenía la certeza que su corazón perdió varios latidos una vez que su cerebro hubo procesado quién estaba allí. **-"No te esperaba."-**

Hinata la miró con preocupación **. - "¿Te desperté?"-** Preguntó.

 **\- "No."-** Mintió Sakura y entonces se dio cuenta de que su desgreñada apariencia era muy delatora **. - "Sí. Algo así. Tomé una corta siesta."-**

 **\- "Ino me dijo que no te sentías bien."-** Dijo Hinata.

Sakura se preguntó si Hinata había venido hasta allí sólo para echarle un ojo. El pensamiento casi le hizo sonreir.

 _Se preocupa por mí._

 **\- "Sólo dolor de cabeza."-** Contestó.

 **\- "¿Fuerte?"-** Preguntó Hinata gentilmente.

 **\- "Está mejorando."-** Mintió Sakura.

Hinata sonrió.

 **\- "Realmente eres mala mentirosa."-** Dijo. **\- "¿Vas a invitarme a entrar?"-**

Sakura se hizo rápidamente al lado para permitir la entrada de su visitante. Miró la bolsa que Hinata había colgado de su hombro.

 **\- "¿Te mudas?"-**

 **\- "Ja."-** Dijo Hinata sonriendo. Agitó la cabeza **. - "Tengo un ensayo para mañana e Ino invitó a algunos a casa. Pensé en pasar a echarte un ojo y después ir a la biblioteca."-**

Sakura miró a Hinata por un momento. **\- "Un poco fuera de tu camino."-** Dijo ligeramente, esperando no incomodar a Hinata.

 **\- "Estaba preocupada por ti."-** Confesó la artista. **\- "¿Es tan raro?"-**

Sakura sonrió sintiéndose ebria. Su dolor de cabeza empezó a desvanecerse.

 **\- "Me halaga, no muchos se preocupan por mí."-** Notó un silencio incómodo acercándose, así que añadió rápidamente **. - "¿Has comido? Porque yo no. Puedo hacerte la cena. Puedes trabajar en tu ensayo aquí, si quieres."-**

Hinata pareció debatir la idea. Finalmente, dijo. **\- "¿Qué vas a hacer?"-**

Sakura sonrió y llevó a su invitada a la cocina. **\- "¿Qué te apetece? Estoy bien abastecida."-**

 **\- "Tortitas."-** Contestó Hinata.

Sakura se volvió, su ceja arqueada inquisitivamente. **\- "¿Quieres tortitas de cena?"-**

 **\- "¿Es tan raro?"-** Hinata sonrió.

Sakura sonrió **. - "Probablemente, pero podemos ser raras juntas. Aunque está escasamente bien equilibrada."-**

Hinata deslizó la funda del portátil de su hombro y se apoyó contra la barra de la cocina.

 **\- "Sabes, realmente no te capto. Te gusta comer saludable, pero no puedes aguantar cinco minutos en una máquina de ejercicios."-**

 **\- "Bueno..."-** Empezó Sakura reuniendo los ingredientes para su festival de tortitas **. -"Realmente es muy simple. Tengo mi propio nutricionista, pero olvidé contratar un entrenador personal."-** Guiñó. **\- "¿Qué tipo de tortitas te gustaría? De arándanos, chocolate chips, frambuesa…"-**

 **\- "Tomaré normales."-** Contestó Hinata. Tras una pausa, preguntó. **\- "¿Las estás haciendo desde cero?"-**

 **\- "Ajá. ¿Por qué? ¿Es tan raro?"-** Sakura sonrió arriesgando una mirada a esos ojos lavanda.

Hinata le sonrió en una forma que Sakura encontraba desarmante **. -"¿Dónde debería conectar esto?"-** Preguntó alzando la funda.

 **\- "Probablemente estarás más cómoda en mi cuarto. Puedes sentarte en la cama."-**

Hinata se quedó mirando a Sakura un breve instante. **-"¿Estás segura que no estoy molestándote?"-**

 **\- "Tortitas y tu compañía, ¿qué más puede desear una chica?"-** Dijo Sakura antes de poder editarse. Rápidamente agregó **. - "Aunque probablemente debería hacer la cama. Lo dejé todo hecho un lío."-**

Hinata alzó una mano para detenerla. **\- "Haz las tortitas, yo me encargo de la cama."-** Y entonces desapareció hacia el dormitorio antes de que Sakura pudiera discutir.

Sakura se sonrió, sintiéndose patosa pero feliz.

 _Tortitas de cena_. Meditó. _Que extraña aunque interesante mujer. Oh, y también está buena. No puedes olvidarte de eso_.

El dolor de cabeza todo menos olvidado, se volvió a la tarea a mano.

 **...**

 **\- "¿Nunca has tomado tortitas de cena?"-** Preguntó Hinata, indecisa entre sentirse espantada por la revelación y desear gemir de lo buenas que estaban las tortitas. Por el momento optó por mantener a raya ambas reacciones y se concentró en dar otro mordisco. Si pudiera permitírselo, Hinata contrataría a Sakura como su chef personal.

Sakura se encogió de hombros desde su sitio en la cama. **-"Creo que Madre fliparía si supiera que esto es lo que estaba comiendo."-** Contestó. **-"Tampoco le agradaría el hecho de que estamos comiendo en la cama. Es más bien aficionada a ese objeto intrínseco conocido como mesa."-**

Hinata sonrió incapaz de creer que la madre de Sakura pudiera ser tan exigente.

 **\- "Quizá si fueran tortitas de Ralph Lauren."-** Sugirió.

 **\- "No creo que Ralph se haya aventurado en el negocio de fabricación de tortitas."-** Sakura contestó con una sonrisa.

 **\- "Supe el otro día que hace pintura."-** Dijo Hinata todavía asombrada. **-"Pintura. Me pregunto qué clase de gente de veras la compra."-**

Sakura bajó la mirada culpablemente y se concentró en los restantes trozos de su comida.

Hinata apuntó su tenedor a Sakura.

 **\- "¿Compraste pintura de Ralph Lauren?"-** Preguntó incrédulamente. Tras un momento, se rió **. - "Bueno, supongo que eso contesta mi pregunta original."-**

 **\- "Eh, fue idea de Naruto."-** Sakura dijo a la defensiva. **\- "Y es bonita."-**

Hinata sonrió y terminó lo último de su cena. Había algo que estaba deseando plantear, pero no estaba segura de haber alcanzado aún ese nivel de comodidad con la actriz. Aún así, era Sakura o su hermano.

 **\- "Um, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?"-** Se encontró diciendo, preguntándose si realmente lograría tratar el tema sin ruborizarse.

 **\- "¿Qué pasa?"-** Preguntó Sakura mirando a Hinata con curiosidad.

 **\- "¿Cuánto esperarías para tener sexo con alguien con quien tuvieras una relación?"-** Dijo Hinata bruscamente.

Sakura parpadeó varias veces antes de contestar.

 **\- "Uh… creo que definitivamente soy la persona errónea a preguntar."-**

Hinata estudió a la actriz por un momento, divertida de que Sakura pareciera avergonzada por la pregunta.

 _Supongo que no soy la única_.

 **\- "¿De veras nunca has tenido sexo?"-** Preguntó. Una cosa era que la misteriosa Saki fuera virgen… ¿pero Sakura Haruno?

 **\- "Sólo en cine."-** Contestó Sakura con una sonrisa tímida. **-"Nunca he encontrado a nadie con quien me gustara salir, menos aún dormir."-**

 **-"¿Nunca?"-** Hinata lo encontraba difícil de creer.

Sakura bajó la vista a la colcha **. - "Bueno, uh… ¿por qué me preguntaste lo de 'cuánto'?"-**

Hinata suspiró **. - "Hice planes para irme con Gaara el fin de semana."-** Contestó intentando descifrar la reacción de Sakura. **\- "Ino dijo que probablemente él cree que vamos a… Y estoy pensando que quizá deberíamos."-**

 **\- "Oh."-** Dijo Sakura. **-"Bueno, um, ¿le amas?"-**

La pregunta cogió con la guardia baja a Hinata. Nunca había pensado en Gaara en lo que se refiere al amor. ¿Estaba enamorada de él? No estaba segura. Quizá tras este fin de semana lo sabría.

 **\- "Pregúntame de nuevo pasado el fin de semana."-** Contestó. **\- "Bueno, ¿qué piensas? "-**

 **\- "¿Sobre?"-**

 **\- "Sobre que duerma con él."-** Aclaró Hinata.

El móvil sonando interrumpió la respuesta de Sakura.

 **\- "Excúsame."-** Dijo tomando el objeto de su mesita. **-"Haruno."-** Saludó levantándose de la cama. Hinata agarró su portátil y actuó para parecer que no estaba escuchando, aunque lo estaba. No podía evitarlo tras notar que era Temari.

 **\- "¿El viernes?"-** Estaba diciendo Sakura. **-"Claro, me encantaría. ¿A qué hora?… De vemos… "-** Risa **. -"No lo creo… De acuerdo, adiós."-** _Clic_.

Rápidamente, Hinata borró toda la jerigonza que había estado tecleando e hizo lo mejor por parecer ocupada.

 **\- "¿Cuánto has hecho?"-** Preguntó Sakura sentándose de nuevo en la cama.

 **\- "Aproximadamente nada."-** Contestó Hinata suspirando **. -"Jamás voy a terminarlo."-**

Sakura fue a levantarse **. -"Entonces te dejaré sola. No quiero distraerte."-**

Sin pensar Hinata agarró la mano de Sakura.

 **\- "Quédate."-** Dijo. Se quedó mirando su mano, que sostenía la de la actriz, entonces la dejó ir **. - "Es tu cama. Y no estás distrayéndome. Simplemente no sé escribir ensayos."-** Se retrepó con un suspiro. Antes de que pudiera corregirse, dijo. **\- "Así que… ¿tienes una cita o algo?"-**

 **\- "Um."-** Dijo Sakura pareciendo tímida de nuevo. **-"Algo así. No estoy segura de qué está pasando."-**

Hinata asintió, su estómago haciendo cosas raras ante la confirmación.

 **\- "¿Te gusta ella?"-**

 **\- "Es hermosa."-** Dijo Sakura pensativamente **. -"Aunque no la conozco lo bastante bien para saber si hay algo más."-**

 **\- "Quizá lo averigües el viernes."-** Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa que realmente no sentía.

 _¿Qué me_ _pasa?_

Su mirada aterrizó en la pantalla del ordenador.

 _Estúpido ensayo_.

Sakura abrió las mantas en su lado de la cama y se metió.

 **\- "Voy a tomar una siesta."-** Anunció **. - "Mi dolor de cabeza está regresando. "-** Hinata asintió.

 **\- "Debiera irme. Puedo terminar esto en la biblioteca."-**

Sakura frunció el ceño **. - "No estás molestándome. Termínalo. Prometo no roncar demasiado fuerte."-**

Hinata se rió de eso **. - "Trato hecho."-**

Sakura le sonrió y se puso de costado. Hinata se mordió el labio, su mirada descansando sobre la forma de Sakura un segundo más de lo necesario. Le encantaba cuando Sakura le sonreía. La actriz tenía la más hermosa de las sonrisas. Agitando la cabeza volvió al ensayo, decidida a no permitir que nada más le distrajera.

 **...**

Cuando Sakura abrió sus ojos, lo primero que notó fue la hora brillando luminosa y rojo en su despertador, 6:46. ¿De veras había dormido toda la noche? Bueno, al menos su dolor de cabeza se había ido; eso fue lo segundo que notó. Lo tercero vino un segundo después, cuando Sakura se giró y se encontró cara a cara con una apaciblemente dormida Hinata.

La respiración de Sakura se detuvo en su garganta y sintió a su corazón saltarse varios latidos. Esperó unos instantes para ver si Hinata despertaba, pero la artista no se inmutó.

Sakura se relajó levemente. Sabía que debería levantarse y ducharse, pero la vista desde su posición actual era de lejos demasiado hermosa para ignorarla.

Incapaz de resistir la tentación, Sakura apartó varios mechones de cabello de la cara de Hinata. Rápidamente retiró su mano, asustada de ser atrapada, pero Hinata continuó durmiendo.

 _Deja de mirarla._ Se ordenó. _Levántate. Levántate. Levántate. Deja de ser siniestra y acosadora._

Sakura suspiró calladamente. A pesar de su escandalosa conciencia, no podía evitar sino disfrutar el momento. No le pasaba todos los días poder despertarse al lado de la mujer que amaba.

 _¿Cómo me metí en este enredo?._ Se preguntó. _¿Y por qué es tan hermosa?_

La actriz estudió las gentiles facciones de la cara de Hinata silenciosamente, su mirada fijándose en los suaves labios lo bastante para lamentarlo.

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

Enfadada consigo misma, Sakura se levantó rápidamente de la cama y se dirigió hacia el baño.

 **...**

Los ojos azules lentamente se entreabrieron.

Hinata miró alrededor por un momento, intentando figurarse dónde estaba.

 _Donde Sakura._

 _El ensayo._

 _Oh, mierda, el ensayo_.

Hinata se sentó con sobresalto, agarrando su portátil. Había cerrado los ojos sólo un segundo, o por lo menos había creído que fue un segundo. Miró la hora.

 _¡Joder!_

Se quedó mirando la pantalla del ordenador, desesperadamente intentando pensar cómo escribir cuatro páginas más para las nueve. Todavía tenía que volver al campus. Tras un momento de trepidación, se rindió y soltó la computadora. Era inútil. Simplemente tendría que presentar el ensayo tarde.

Con ese tema resuelto, bostezó y regresó a las mantas. No era una sorpresa que se hubiese dormido. La cama de Sakura era tan cómoda. Era como dormir en una mullida nube blanca.

 _Mmm_ … Pensó felizmente, sus ojos cerrándose.

 _No sé cómo se levanta por las mañanas._

 _Hablando de ello…_

Los cansados ojos se abrieron una vez más, esta vez levemente entrecerrados. Escuchó intensamente su alrededor, intentando descifrar la localización de la actriz. El sonido de agua corriente fue un indicador bastante claro.

Satisfecha con saber dónde estaba Sakura, Hinata dejó cerrarse sus ojos.

Pero sus pensamientos derivaron al instante a Sakura y Sakura estaba en la ducha.

Y… ¿por qué estaba imaginándose a Sakura en la ducha? Hinata agitó la cabeza, intentando aclarar las imágenes de su mente. Su corazón estaba martilleando y no estaba completamente segura de por qué.

 _Dios, debo estar realmente cansada._

Pero las imágenes regresaron a ella subconsciente.

Gotas de agua cayendo en cascada por la suave piel enjabonada…

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Le parpadeó al techo, sintiéndose ridícula y excitada y…

 _¿Excitada?_

 **-"¿Que diablos?"-** Se preguntó **. -"Necesito café. Montones de café."-**

 **...**

Sakura salió del baño sintiéndose refrescada. El agua caliente había ayudado a aclarar sus pensamientos, pero aún estaba irritada con ella misma. Iba a tener que encontrar una manera de apartar sus sentimientos románticos. De algún modo.

Encontrando la alcoba vacía, Sakura fue en busca de su invitada. Encontró a la artista en la cocina un momento después.

 **\- "¿Dormiste bien?"-** Preguntó ajustando el albornoz alrededor de su cintura.

 **\- "Estoy enamorada de tu cama."-** Contestó Hinata apoyándose contra el poyete **. -"No quería levantarme."-**

Sakura sonrió de pronto envidiando a su propia cama. **-"¿Terminaste el ensayo?"-**

Hinata bajó su mirada **. - "No."-** Contestó con un suspiro **. -"Tendré que presentarlo tarde. Me dormí. Culpo a tu cama."-**

 **\- "Lo siento."-** Dijo Sakura sintiéndose culpable. Quizás a Hinata le habría ido mejor yendo a la biblioteca después de todo.

Hinata agitó la mano desechando la idea **. - "Está bien."-** Miró alrededor **. -"No pareces tener cafetera."-**

 **\- "Puedo salir y comprar una."-** Respondió Sakura con una sonrisa **. -"Normalmente sólo bebo Cola o Sprite por la mañana."-**

Hinata dio una media inclinación **. - "Oh, cierto."-** Dijo recordando. **-"¿Tienes de eso?"-**

 **\- "Frigo."-** Sakura contesto. **\- "Sírvete. ¿Vas a clase?"-**

 **\- "No."-** Contestó Hinata agarrando una lata de refresco **. - "No tiene sentido. Bueno, quiero decir que tiene sentido, pero que no me sienta como para ir como que lo contrarresta, y entonces…"-** Se encogió de hombros tomando un sorbo **. -"¿A qué hora tienes que estar en el set?"-**

 **\- "No tengo."-** Contestó Sakura **. - "No estoy en las escenas que ruedan hoy."-**

Hinata detuvo el beber **. - "¿Por qué rayos estamos entonces despiertas a las siete de la mañana?"-** Preguntó dejando la lata en el poyete. Se acercó y cogió la mano de Sakura, arrastrándola hacia el dormitorio. **\- "Seamos perezosas."-**

Sakura permitió ser arrastrada al dormitorio, preguntándose a qué se refería Hinata con "perezosas." Tenía bastante idea de que involucraba su cama de algún modo y no tenía queja en la materia. Desgraciadamente.

 **\- "Me tomo que no eres madrugadora."-** Adivinó con sonrisa divertida.

Hinata se subió a la cama, soltando la mano de Sakura.

La actriz echó de menos el contacto al instante.

 **\- "Aprecio el sueño."-** Confirmó Hinata sonriéndole.

Sakura se quedó junto a la cama un segundo.

 **\- "Debo ponerme alguna ropa."-** Dijo dándose cuenta que estaba un poco demasiado desnuda bajo su albornoz para meterse en la cama con Hinata **. -"Volveré en seguida."-** Agarró un par de shorts y una camiseta de su armario, poniéndoselos, y volvió a la cama.

Hinata se había puesto cómoda y algo dentro de Sakura le dolió ante la imagen. Pero apartó los sentimientos y se puso junto a su amiga, intentando no cuestionar la situación. Sólo quería disfrutar su realidad.

 **\- "¿Cuál es la próxima escena que ruedas?"-** Hinata preguntó suavemente, moviendo la cabeza en la almohada para poder mirar a Sakura más claramente.

Sakura repasó el calendario de rodaje mentalmente, intentando precisar dónde estaban. **\- "A menos que Temari cambie de idea, creo que mi próxima escena es en la que Emma le dice a Elizabeth que se casa."-**

Hinata estuvo callada un segundo **. - "Fue triste."-** Dijo.

 **\- "Era una época diferente."-** Ofreció Sakura estudiando la cara de Hinata, insegura de cómo sentirse en ese momento.

Hinata lo consideró. **\- "Supongo."-** Contestó. **-"Apuesto que tampoco es muy fácil en estos días."-** Se quedó mirando a Sakura un momento **. - "¿Desearías ser hetero?"-**

Cogida con la guardia baja, Sakura vaciló. ¿Lo deseaba? Quizá. A veces. A menudo. Pero no en ese momento.

 **\- "Desearía no sentirme a veces como para desear ser hetero."-** Contestó finalmente **. - "Pero dada la oportunidad, no creo que cambiara quién soy."-**

 **\- "Eso está bien."-** Dijo Hinata **. - "Yo tampoco te cambiaría."-** Cerró los ojos brevemente, entonces los abrió de nuevo. **\- "¿Luego harás el desayuno?"-**

Sakura sonrió ligeramente.

 **\- "¿Qué te gustaría?"-**

Hinata bostezó y enfocó soñolientos ojos lavanda en los soñolientos ojos esmeralda de Sakura.

 **\- "Sorpréndeme."-** Contestó.

 **\- "De acuerdo."-** Acordó Sakura suavemente, repasando varias ideas para desayuno mentalmente. Mantuvo su mirada fija en Hinata. La artista había vuelto a cerrar sus ojos.

Observó y esperó hasta que la respiración de Hinata se regularizó, hasta tener la certeza de que Hinata estaba dormida.

 **\- "Te amo."-** Susurró apenas audiblemente en el mundo dónde residían los pensamientos no oídos. No había deseado decirlo, no había deseado pensarlo. Pero estaba cansada y su mente estaba de nuevo ofuscada. Era demasiado, estar allí con Hinata a su lado; demasiado y no realmente suficiente. Aún así, era suficiente por ahora.

Cerró los ojos, dispuesta a descansar la mente.

 **\- "Oh, tio, probablemente vas a saber ésta."-** Murmuró Sakura mirando la tarjeta del Trivial Pursuit que había escogido. Horas después de su siesta y tras un reconfortante desayuno de fruta y croissants, Hinata había sugerido que jugaran a un juego de mesa. Trivial Pursuit era el único que Sakura había traído, así que ganó por defecto.

Pero Hinata había cambiado las reglas del juego levemente. En lugar de un quesito por una respuesta correcta, ganaban preguntar a la otra una pregunta personal. "Una juego de verdad intelectual o de verdad." lo había llamado Sakura cuando Hinata había sugerido la idea. La artista sólo había sonreído. Y ahora Sakura tenía la certeza de que estaban a punto de preguntarle probablemente algo que no querría contestar.

 **\- "Ooh, ¿tiene que ver con arte?"-** Preguntó Hinata agitadamente. **-"De dulce. Oigámoslo."-**

Sakura se aclaró la garganta. **-"¿Qué pintó Botticelli que algunos llaman 'Venus de la media concha'?"-**

Hinata sonrió.

 **-** _ **"El Nacimiento de Venus."-**_ Contestó pagada de sí misma.

Mirando al cielo, Sakura devolvió la tarjeta a la parte de atrás del taco.

 **\- "Vale, perfecto, listilla. ¿Qué quieres saber?"-**

Hinata estaba pensativa mientras meditaba una pregunta.

 **-"¿Tienes alguna marca de nacimiento?"-**

Sakura se sintió ruborizar. ¿De dónde había salido esa pregunta?

 **\- "Sí."-** Contestó.

 **\- "¿De veras? Dónde?"-** Hinata preguntó con curiosidad.

Sakura estaba a punto de contestar, pero le agitó un dedo a Hinata.

 **\- "Na-a. Sólo puedes hacer una pregunta. Y la hiciste y contesté. Así que es mi turno**."-

Poniendo mala cara, Hinata cedió. **\- "Muy bien, te pillaré la próxima vez."-**

Aliviada por ahora y esperando no hubiera próxima vez, Sakura tiró el dado. Aterrizó en verde. Gimió.

 **\- "Son deportes, ¿verdad? No tengo idea de deportes."-**

 **\- "Bien."-** Contestó Hinata con una sonrisa satisfecha. Tomó una tarjeta de la caja y leyó **. - "¿Qué equipo profesional de deporte es apodado 'Broadway Blues'?"-**

Sakura pensó largo y tendido **. - "Broadway… es Nueva York. Así que, um, los New York algo. Er, ¡los Braves!"-**

Hinata le parpadeó **. - "Es insultante. Los New York Rangers."-** Devolvió la tarjeta y agitó la cabeza. **-"¿Los Braves? No son de Nueva York."-**

 **\- "Mencioné no saber nada de deportes, ¿verdad?"-** Dijo Sakura **. -"Podría jurar que lo hice."-**

Con una carcajada Hinata tomó su turno **. - "Amarillo."-**

 **\- "¿Qué dos padres fundadores salían en los primeros dos sellos vendidos en 1847?"-** Preguntó Sakura esperando que Hinata estuviera tan puesta en historia como ella en deportes.

 **\- "Ben Franklin."-** Dijo Hinata. **\- "y…"-** Arrugó la cara. **-"¿George Washington?" -** Aventuró con incertidumbre.

Sakura frunció el ceño **. - "¿Cómo sabes esas cosas?"-** Preguntó impresionada pese a estar perdiendo.

 **\- "Debiera haberse quedado en la facultad, Srta. Haruno"-** Le chinchó Hinata. **-"Mmm, ¿y dónde estaba yo? Oh, ya. Tu marca. ¿Dónde está?"-**

Sakura suspiró **. - "En mi trasero."-** Contestó entredientes con un ligero rubor en sus mejilla.

Hinata sonrió **. - "Oh, ¿de veras? Interesante."-**

Sakura esperaba que la próxima pregunta de Nanoha no fuese, "¿Qué cachete?" Con suspiro resignado, tiró los dados y aterrizó en rosa.

 **\- "¡Sí! Bien."-**

 **\- "¿Qué obra de Broadway vendía las entradas con una máquina adivina futuro Zoltar en FAO Schwartz?"-** Leyó Hinata.

 **\- "** _ **Big**_ **."-** Dijo Sakura confiadamente.

 **\- "Dita sea."-** Maldijo Hinata.

Sakura se frotó las manos alegremente.

 **\- "Hmm, ¿qué puedo preguntar?"-** Se preguntó. Tenía que ser algo malvado. Muy malvado. **-"¿Has tenido algún sueño en que eras más que amistosa con otra mujer?"-**

Hinata se ruborizó ante la pregunta y miró intensamente el tablero de juego.

 **\- "Uhh… sí."-**

Ahora Sakura estaba intrigada **. - "Oh, ¿de veras? ¿Cuándo?"-**

 **\- "Nanai, agotaste tu pregunta. Mi turno."-** Dijo Hinata rápidamente. **-"Azul."-**

Sakura entrecerró los ojos. La pillaría en el próximo. - "De acuerdo, ¿qué país asiático alberga la mayor la población musulmana del mundo?"-

 **\- "Uh."-** Hinata miró alrededor como esperando sacar las respuestas del aire. **-"¿China?"-**

 **\- "Tsk, tsk, Indonesia.-"** Replicó Sakura. Tomó su turno. **\- "Amarillo."-**

 **\- "Esperemos que seas un asco en historia."-** Masculló Hinata **. -"¿Quién le dijo a Milk Wallace en 1964: 'Van a matarme… sé demasiado sobre Elijah'?"-**

 **\- "Malcolm X."-** Contestó Sakura.

Hinata entrecerró los ojos. **\- "Te odio."-**

 **\- "Ya. Bueno, ¿qué pasó en ese sueño?"-** Preguntó Sakura sonriendo.

Hinata agitó la cabeza **. - "No lo cuento."-**

 **. "Entonces tendrás que aceptar un desafío."-** Sakura contestó de plano.

Con un suspiro, Hinata concordó. **\- "Bien. ¿Cual es el desafío?"-**

 _Ah, había tantas posibilidades_. Pensó Sakura satisfecha.

 **\- "Te desafío a bailar conmigo en un bar lesbiano el jueves noche."-**

Hinata inclinó la cabeza a un lado, mirando con curiosidad a Sakura y sonrió.

 **\- "Vale."-** Contestó. **\- "Parece interesante. Creí que ibas a hacerme poner la ropa interior en la cabeza y atravesar la segunda planta gritando '¡Fuego!'"-**

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron y sonrió brillantemente.

 **\- "Ni siquiera lo pienses."-** Le advirtió Hinata agarrando los dados. Los tiró **. -"Yay, rosa. A por arte."-**

 **\- "¿Qué película de carretera de 1991 fue originalmente pensada para Meryl Streep y Goldie Hawn?"-**

 **\- "** _ **Thelma & Louise**_ **."-** Contestó fácilmente. **-"Ino me cuenta todas esas cosas sueltas."-**

Sakura masculló por lo bajo. **\- "De acuerdo, dispara."-**

 **\- "¿Quién fue la última persona por la que estuviste colada?"-** Preguntó Hinata.

Sakura se paralizó ante la pregunta. Deseaba decírselo. Era tan tentador. Pero no podía. No deseaba lidiar con las consecuencias que seguirían. Había habido suficientes de esas últimamente.

 **\- "Me acojo a la quinta."-**

 **\- "Au, venga."-** Dijo Hinata **. - "Díme. Temari, ¿verdad?"-**

 **\- "Mis labios están sellados."-** Contestó Sakura doliéndole el corazón. ¿Cómo se lo tomaría Hinata? ¿Se espantaría? En ese momento no era lo bastante fuerte para averiguarlo.

Defraudada, Hinata suspiró **. - "Vale. Entonces te desafío a meterte en un website de porno lesbiano."-**

Sakura se le quedó mirando.

 **\- "Bromeas."-**

 **\- "No. Lo uno o lo otro,** **Sparky** **."-** Contestó Hinata sonriendo.

Sakura gimió y agarró su computadora.

 **\- "No puedo creer que estés obligándome a hacer esto."-**

 **\- "Mejor tienes lista tu tarjeta de crédito."-** Hinata se rió disimuladamente. Gateó por la cama, apartando el tablero de juego, y se sentó ligeramente detrás de Sakura para poder mirar la pantalla **. - "Debo supervisar."-**

Durante un momento a Sakura le distrajo la proximidad de Hinata. Deseaba apoyarse atrás para sentir más de la cálida suavidad que, estaba segura, encontraría allí. En cambio, entró en Google y tecleó "porno lesbiano". Tras montones de clics y cerrar ventanas emergentes, logró encontrar un sitio para registrarse.

 **\- "Si esto aparece mañana en la portada** _ **The Enquirer**_ **voy a…"-**

 **\- "¿Vas a que?"-** Le desafió Hinata, inclinándose para descansar su barbilla en el hombro de Sakura.

 _A besarte_. Pensó Sakura, su corazón martilleándole en el pecho.

 **\- "¿Tienes cosquillas?"-** Preguntó de repente.

Hinata se echó atrás. **\- "Uh, no."-** Contestó.

 **\- "De algún modo no te creo."-** Replicó Sakura tecleando los dígitos de su tarjeta de crédito. Unos segundos después estaba registrada. Un mundo de porno lésbico al alcance de sus dedos **. - "¿Ahora qué se supone que he de hacer en este website?"-**

 **\- "Estoy segura que encontrarás algo para mantenerte entretenida."-** Bromeó Hinata poniéndose levemente encima. Sakura puso la computadora portátil en el suelo y se volvió a Hinata.

 **\- "¿Cómo?"-**

 **\- "Trios entre tetonas rubias sudorosas."-** Contestó Hinata riéndose.

 **\- "Prefiero las morenas."-** Replicó Sakura sonriendo **. - "¿Y cómo sabes de esas rubias? ¿Vas allí a menudo?"-**

Hianta asintió con falsa seriedad. **\- "Ajá. Soy adicta al porno lésbico. Has averiguado mi sucio secretillo."-** Se rió **. -"¿Ha terminado el juego?"-**

 **\- "Sí, creo que nos hemos avergonzado mutuamente lo bastante por un día." -** Contestó Sakura cerrando el tablero y metiendo las piezas del juego en la caja. Tras despejar la cama, se tumbó y miró a Hinata que estaba cruzada de piernas al lado de ella. **\- "Bueno, ¿ahora qué?"-**

 **\- "No lo sé."-** Contestó Hinata. **\- "Hoy me he divertido."-**

 **\- "Yo también."-** Contestó Sakura esperando que no fuera la manera de Hinata de decir que tenía que irse pronto.

Hinata la miró con curiosidad. **\- "Eh, ¿tienes cosquillas?"-**

 **\- "No."-** Mintió Sakura.

Una sonrisa traviesa apareció en los labios de Hinata.

 **\- "Oh. ¿de veras? ¿Estás segura?"-**

 **\- "Recuerda, soy más alta y fuerte que tú."-** Le advirtió Sakura sentándose. Necesitaba estar a la defensiva en caso de que Hinata intentase algo.

 **\- "Más alta quizá, pero no más fuerte."-** Discutió Hinata sin borrar su sonrisa.

 **\- "También soy más fuerte."-**

 **\- "Demuéstralo."-** Desafió Hinata.

Sakura arqueó una ceja inquisitiva **. -"¿Y cómo propones que lo haga?"-** Preguntó.

Hinata miró alrededor pensativamente. Entonces se animó.

 **\- "Lucharemos. La primera en inmovilizar a la otra, gana."-**

 _¿Está intentando matarme?._ Sakura se preguntó.

 **\- "Bien."-** Estuvo de acuerdo porque era masoquista. Una cochina, cochina masoquista **.- "Pero lo haremos junto a la cama. No quiero herirte cuando te derribe.-**

Hinata miró al cielo. **\- "Eres demasiado chula para tu propio bien."-** Dijo rodando fuera de la cama. **-"Venga, Sparky."-**

 **\- "¿Que es eso de Sparky?"-** Sakura preguntó saliendo de la cama y uniéndose a Hinata al pie.

Hinata sonrió. **\- "Es mono."-**

 **\- "Eres tan rara."-** Dijo Sakura. **\- "Bueno, ¿cómo vamos a hacer esto? No quiero hacerte daño."-**

 **\- "No lo sé, nunca he luchado antes."-** Hinata contestó ligeramente **. -"Pero tengo dos hermanos, así que creo que tengo ventaja."-**

Sakura se rió. **\- "Bueno, es verdad. Yo contuve a mi hermana con cruces y agua bendita."-** Hizo una pausa. **\- "Vale, ¿así que todo lo que tengo que hacer es inmovilizarte sobre la cama?"-**

 **\- "Tienes que** _ **intentarlo**_ **."-** Hinata corrigió.

Sakura se rascó la barbilla pensativamente.

 _Vale_.

Se adelantó rápidamente y empezó a hacerle cosquillas en el estómago a Hinata. Como esperaba, Hinata empezó a doblarse de risa. Sakura ignoró las súplicas de Hinata y cuidadosa, pero eficazmente, tuvo a Hinata sobre la cama.

 **\- "¡Tramposa!"-** Gritó Hinata esforzándose por escapar de las cosquillosas manos de Sakura.

Sakura se rió y agarró las manos de Hinata con una de las propias y las inmovilizó bajo la nuca de Hinata. Con su mano libre Sakura continuó haciéndole cosquillas a Hinata.

 **\- "Admite que soy más fuerte."-** Dijo.

 **\- "¡No!"-** Se negó Hinata riéndose incontroladamente. **\- "¡Eres una tramposa!"-** De algún modo logró liberar una de sus manos y fue toda la ventaja que necesitaba. Hinata empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Sakura, lo que distrajo a la actriz de su propio ataque. Eso libró la otra mano de Hinata y empujó a Sakura rodando encima de ella. Se rió inmovilizando las manos de Sakura con las dos suyas **.- "Yo gano."-**

Sakura estaba riéndose y jadeando por aire, pero todavía era consciente de que Hinata estaba montando su cintura.

 **\- "Tú ganas."-** Admitió sonriendo, aunque estaba teniendo problemas concentrándose en algo aparte de la cercanía del cuerpo de Hinata.

Deglutió.

Hinata se le quedó mirando, sus carcajadas reduciéndose a una risita.

 **\- "Debiera quitarme de encima tuyo."-**

 **\- "Tú."-** Dijo Sakura sin pensar.

 **\- "¿Qué?"-** Hinata contestó curiosa ladeando la cabeza lindamente de un lado.

 _Tú eres la última persona por la que he estado colada_.

 **\- "No sé."-** Respondió Sakura sintiéndose avergonzada. **-"No sé lo que estoy diciendo."-**

Hinata sonrió y soltó los brazos de Sakura. **\- "Vamos a comer algo. La perdedora invita."-**

 **\- "Bastante justo."-** Contestó Sakura notando que Hinata aún estaba encima de ella. Intentó no concentrarse en los puntos dónde sus cuerpos se estaban tocando. Pero estaba perdiendo esa batalla.

 _Béisbol..._

 _Nieve..._

 _Agua fría..._

 _Bill Clinton desnudo en un día frío..._

 _¡Euu!._

Hinata saltó de repente, como notando que había estado allí demasiado tiempo.

 **\- "Lo siento."-** Se disculpó rápidamente ruborizándose.

Sakura notó el cambio en la conducta de Hinata y le preocupó su significado. ¿Puede ver lo que siento? Se sentó intentando descifrar el humor de Hinata.

 **\- "¿El qué?"-**

Hinata hizo una pausa antes de contestar. **\- "Hacer estallar tu burbuja de poderosa."-**

 **\- "Bueno, a veces necesito que me bajen a tierra."-** Contestó Sakura.

 **...**

Muchas horas después Hinata yacía despierta mirando perezosamente su propio techo. Su mirada recorría trayectos largo de las estrellas fosforescentes con la esperanzas de encontrar una accidental constelación.

Entretanto una serie de pensamientos dispersos hacían largos en su cerebro. El proceso le estaba mareando. Deseaba que hubiese forma de pararlo. Pero sus ojos continuaban buscando orden en la aleatoriedad del azar.

La pregunta no respondida de Sakura la perseguía.

¿Alguna vez has soñado…?

Sí, había admitido. No, no diría más.

¿Cómo podía?

¿Cómo podía Hinata decirle a Sakura que ella había sido la estrella; que todo el santo día seguía regresando a los detalles del sueño, medio avergonzada, medio excitada.?

Sus ojos se cerraron por voluntad propia y estaba de regreso al recuerdo del sueño. Su intensidad le secaba la boca.

 _Hinata recordaba las velas; resplandecientes velas blancas rodeando una enorme cama. Todo_ _lo demás estaba oscuro. Música suave, indescifrable sonaba cerca y lejos. Hinata no podía_ _decir de donde venía. Quizás era su corazón cantando. Pero estaba sola. No. No sola._

 _Esperando._

 _Esperando._

 _Y de repente ya no estaba sola. Sakura estaba allí, mirándola con ojos esmeralda curiosos. Parecía estar haciendo una pregunta tácita. Y Hinata no sabía si tenía la respuesta._

 _Todo cambió._

 _Las velas desaparecieron._

 _Oscuridad vestida en luz de luna bañaba los centellantes mechones de cabello rosado de Sakura._

 _Y Hinata estaba hipnotizada. Deseaba pintar un_ _cuadro de ese momento. Pero fue sacada de su deseo por los dedos de Sakura en sus labios._

 _Sakura habló pero Hinata no había escuchado. Había estado demasiado concentrada en el movimiento de los labios de la otra mujer. Apretados y después separados, murmurando cuestiones que se plegaban sobre el lienzo del recuerdo de Hinata._

 _La cama era suave, Hinata lo había notado de algún modo. Pero la piel de Sakura era más suave mientras sus dedos recorrían la suavidad del brazo de Sakura. Rápidamente retiró su mano, insegura de sus acciones, sus intenciones. Y los labios de Sakura estaban más próximos, acercándose a ella con una lentitud imposible que hablaba de atemporalidad y duda. Pero Hinata no se alejó, no podía alejarse. Y_ _el espacio se cerró a su alrededor, haciéndole jadear mientras suaves labios rozaban tan_ _brevísimamente contra los propios._

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron, su corazón martilleando. Deseaba dejar de pensar en el sueño, pero no podía. Estaba vivo en sus pensamientos, tan vívido como cualquier recuerdo impulsado por la esperanza.

Las estrellas en su techo se oscurecieron hasta el punto de la no-existencia. Sus pensamientos vagaron.

 _En ese momento de espera, de cuestionamiento, podría haberse marchado. Podría haber encendido las luces y roto el hechizo._

 _Pero los labios de Sakura eran tan invitadores._

 _Y cuando presionaron una vez más contra los suyos, se dejó. Se dejó de preocupación, de duda. En ese momento, se rindió al dulce sabor de la verdad. Presionó más fuerte y más hondo, buscando algo que no sabía que necesitaba._

 _Y despacio, el mundo se disipó en el nada._

Hinata abrió los ojos y encendió la luz.

 **\- "¿Hinata?" -** Neji parecía alarmado cuando abrió la puerta de su apartamento y encontró a su hermanastra allí de pie. **\- "¿Pasó algo?"-**

Hinata pasó junto a él, entrando en el apartamento, sintiéndose agitada y confusa. Su voz adquirió un borde nervioso cuando habló. **\- "Estoy alucinando."-** Anunció justo cuando Sasuke salía del dormitorio. Le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva a Neji, que se encogió de hombros.

Hinata era ajena al intercambio mientras continuaba.

 **\- "De camino aquí me detuve en el confesonario de la iglesia y entonces pensé '¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?' Me refiero a que no vas y le confiesas estas cosas a un cura, ¿verdad? Tienes que admitirlo primero ante ti misma. Pero cuando lo haces, ya está, es real. Está ahí. No puedes volver a guardarlo una vez que lo has soltado al mundo."-** Empezó a pasear.

Neji y Sasuke observaron silenciosamente durante un momento. Finalmente Neji habló.

 **\- "Um, Hinata" -** Empezó gentilmente, aunque su voz estaba ronca por el sueño **. -"¿De qué estás hablando?" -** Hinata se detuvo lo bastante para echar una mirada a su público. Suspiró y se sentó en el sofá.

 **\- "He estado teniendo estos pensamientos sobre alguien..." -** Hizo una pausa sintiéndose tonta y avergonzada. El estar sentada allí parecía surreal; una escena que estaba imaginando; un escenario de '¿Y sí...?' que se desarrollaría y después se desvanecería en el trasfondo de sus pensamientos, dejándola a salvo de las consecuencias.

Pero sabía que no era un pensamiento peregrino en que estaba atrapada. Estaba en el borde de un precipicio y a punto de lanzarse.

 **-"...Alguien mujer."-** Susurró mirando hacia abajo.

Sasuke y Neji intercambiaron otra mirada.

 **\- "Voy a hacer café."-** Anunció Sasuke yendo a hacer justo eso. **-"Montones de café."-** Murmuró por lo bajo.

Neji se acercó agarrando una silla de la mesa. Se sentó con un suspiro.

 **\- "Bueno, ¿qué tipo de pensamientos?"-** Preguntó.

Hinata levantó la vista. **\- "Por favor, no me hagas entrar en detalles. Ya es lo bastante vergonzoso como es."-** Se pasó la mano por su pelo desgreñado, notando por primera vez que todavía estaba en pijama **. - "Tuve este sueño dónde nos besábamos."-**

 **\- "Yo tuve un sueño en que besaba a esta chica, Cathy Evans del trabajo."-** Intercaló Sasuke. **\- "Un sueño no significa nada."-** Hizo una pausa haciendo una mueca. **-"Eso espero. Dios, ¿y si soy hetero?"-**

Neji miró a Hinata con preocupación. **\- "¿Fue sólo un sueño?"-** Cuestionó.

 **\- "Sí."-** Dijo ella. Entonces agitó la cabeza. **-"No. Había otras cosas."-** Se mordió el labio inferior.

 **\- "Ella me confunde. Siempre que la veo… sólo deseo… "-**

 **\- "Follarla hasta dejarla inconsciente."-** Ofreció Sasuke con una sonrisa torcida.

La cabeza de Hinata saltó ante las palabras y se ruborizó furiosamente.

 **\- "Sasuke."-** Advirtió Neji.

 **\- "No me vengas con 'Sasuke'."-** Discutió su novio agarrando otra silla. La puso más cerca de Hinata. Se apartó algunos mechones sueltos de cabello de su cara y se inclinó adelante **. -"Mira, tu hermano es un asco en estas cosas. Así que yo me hago cargo. Háblame de esta chica. ¿Es mona?"-**

Hinata sonrió levemente ante la idea de alguien llamando "mona" a Sakura Haruno. Se detuvo a considerar sus palabras.

 **\- "Es bellísima."-** Fue todo con lo que pudo salir. Imágenes de foto-sesiones e instantáneas que había encontrado recientemente mientras navegaba por la red se filtraron en su mente. Al instante bajó la mirada, asustada de que viesen sus pensamientos reflejados.

 **\- "¿Cómo se llama?"-**

Hinata consideró cuánto decir.

 **-"Sakura."-** Contestó. Suspiró. **-"Pero tiene una cita el viernes. Y debiera sentirme contenta por ella porque es mi amiga, pero no quiero que salga con Temari."-**

 **\- "Oh, ¿así que es gay?"-** Preguntó Sasuke.

 **\- "Sí."-** Confirmó Hinata **. - "Pero no hay forma de que jamás se interese por mí. Quiero decir ella es… "-** Se mordió la lengua para impedirse decir más. Explicar su cuelgue por Sakura Haruno, de toda la gente, no sería fácil. **-"Y aún no estoy realmente segura de qué estoy sintiendo. Ni siquiera estoy segura por qué estoy aquí. Es que no podía dormir. Y no podía decírselo a Ino. Fliparía."-**

 **\- "Aquí siempre eres bienvenida."-** Le dijo Neji.

Sasuke asintió. **\- "Saldrá bien."-** Dijo **. - "Te figurarás las cosas. Sólo sigue el flujo de cosas."-**

El flujo de cosas. Ya. De las oscuras rendijas de su mente algo empezó a emerger.

 **\- "Gaara."-** Dijo conmocionada por haber olvidado, de algún modo, todo sobre él. **-"Me marcharé el fin de semana con él."-**

 **\- "Bien"-** Dijo Sasuke pensativamente **. - "Esto es bueno. Quizá él te ayudará a figurarte algunas cosas. Me refiero a si realmente te preocupas por él, entonces quizá lo que estás sintiendo por Sakura es sólo un fugaz cuelgue."-**

 _Sí, fugaz._

A Hinata le gustó ese pensamiento.

 **\- "Quizás."-** Admitió encontrando consuelo en el conocimiento de que sus sentimientos podrían ser temporales.

Podrían ser.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **N/A: ¡¿Qué tal les parecio?!, las cosas se empezarón a solucionarse y el capítulo estuvo lleno de HinaSaku y Hina-chan empieza a descubrir sus sentimientos por Saku. ¿Qué creen que pasara en el siguiente capítulo? Hinata se va con Gaara a la cabaña del amooor y Saku tendrá una cita con Temari-chan, muero por saber.**

 **Ya nada más faltan dos capítulos y diganme si les gustará que empezase a adaptar la segunda versión de esta historia.**

 **...**

 **Caminando por el bosque se encontraba Sakura-sama con el rostro azul, las mejillas rojas y un chupetón muuuy visible en su cuello, en su espalda traía a una peliazul que dormía tranquilamente, mentira, estaba inconciente, Sakura-sama la noqueó, después de que... ejem... ejem... pasarón muchas cosas en la cabaña.**

 **Flashback**

 **Sakura-sama se encontraba en el suelo boca arriba, sus manos estaban atadas con unas esposas, su ropa estaba toda desacomodada, sus mejillas sonrojadas, si alguien era lo bastante observador al acercarse notaría los chupetones en diferentes areás de su cuerpo, pero eso no era lo que importaba, su respiración era tranquila y evitaba hacer cualquier ruido para no despertar a la peliazulina que dormía sobre ella.**

 **Ni siquiera quería recordar como es que llego a esa posición.**

 **Era...era vergonzoso y por que no un poco exitante...**

 **No sabía si golpear a la autora cuando la encontrara o besarla.**

 **Su Hina era atrevida, pero...**

 **Negó con la cabeza y cuidadosamente y sin hacer ruido rompio las esposas (quien sabe como le hizo para no hacer ruido, pero lo hizo) y cambio de posiscion con la peliazul pero antes de siquiera pensar en escapar, sin lugar a duda como una cobarde, unos brazos la rodearón.**

 **\- A donde Sakura-saaan.- Ronroneó Hinata, mirando a los esmeralda asustados con sus lavanda llenos de lujuría.- Aun no terminamos de hacer lo de mis dibujos.- Sonrio de forma torcida.**

 **El rostro de Sakura-sama se distorciono de una forma comica y se volvio azul, no, ella ya no quería hacer nada, así que por primera vez golpeo a Hinata fuertemente y la noqueó...**

 **Fin del Flashback**

 **Sakura lloraba comicamente su orgullo como Tachi se fue por el caño, por lo que paso en la cabaña, solo esperaba que con el golpe Hinata olvidara que tardo llegar a su rescate y la dejo a su suerte con la autora.**

 **\- Sakura-san...- Murmuró entre sueños la peliazul y la pelirrosa se tenso.**

 **...o por lo menos que olvidara que se convirtio en una Tachi, sadica y atrevida.**

 **Un ronroneó salio de los labios de la peliazul y el rostro de Sakura palidecio**

 **... o en definitiva que olvidara todo, si era lo mejor, para su bien mental y orgullo como Tachi.**

 **\- Si no olvida nada.- Susurró Sakura.- Tendre que someterla como la Neko que es.- Una sonrisa maliciosa aparecio en su rostro. -** _ **Cha!**_ **, si eso hare, pero primero la llevare a esa cita que le debo-.**

 **Sakura-sama observo el angelical rostro de Hinata, quien diría que detrás de esa carita de no rompo ni un plato abria un demonio lujurioso.**

 **\- Por favor comenten y nos lemos luego.-**

 **Matta ne... XD (28/10/15)**

 **(B.G.R.R)**


	14. Capítulo 14

**El lado ciego del amor**

 **"Historia de Sakura Haruno, una actriz famosa patea traseros pero con un lado más melancólico cuando esta fuera de escena y de Hinata Hyuuga, una joven artista que aspira a ser una gran pintora. Las dos viven en escenarios completamente distintos, sus vidas son totalmente incompatibles, no tienen nada en común excepto una cosa, el internet." YURI SakuHina**

 **Esta historia no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a Ingrid Díaz, esta es una adaptación de su historia original a los personajes de Naruto .**

 **Solo me pertenece el tiempo de la adaptacion y una que otra frase, para que los personajes se parescan un poco a los de Naruto, pero no mucho para no salirse del contexto ;).**

 **Espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews para que se de a conocer .**

 **Espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews para que se de a conocer .**

 **-"SakuHina"-...** Dialogo de personaje

 _SakuHina..._ Pensamientos

SakuHina...Acciones

 _ **SakuHina...**_ Correos o chat

 _ **-"SakuHina"-**_... Llamadas telefonicas

 **...** Cambio de perspectiva de personaje.

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c*...** Separación para correos.

 **Capitulo 14...**

 **...**

Sakura se quedó mirando su reflejo en el espejo, quedándose finalmente con un conjunto. Irónicamente resultó ser el primero que se había probado. Pero al final comprendió que realmente no le importaba si a Temari le gustara su ropa. ¿Qué diferencia supondría si llevara una cosa u otra? No era como si Temari tuviera una cita con su ropa. La actriz se volvió rápidamente de su reflejo y echó un ojo a la hora.

Llegaba tarde.

El que siguiera demorándose con la esperanza de que Hinata llamara no se le había escapado.

 _No va a llamar_. Sakurase recordó, no por primera vez.

 _Está de camino a pasar un fin de semana maravillosamente romántico con Sata-er, Gaara_.

Inspiró profundamente. - "Y yo tengo una cita."- Anunció a la alcoba vacía. - "Para la que ya llego tres minutos tarde."-

 _Cuernos_.

La actriz se apresuró fuera del edificio, esperando, con algo de impaciencia, que el portero le consiguiese un taxi. Sabía que no estaba de buen humor. De hecho casi había llamado para cancelar la cita unas cuatro veces, pero no quería estar sola. No esa noche, cuando sus pensamientos se centrarían indudablemente en Hinata y lo que podría estar haciendo con Gaara.

Sakura agitó la cabeza intentando aclarar sus pensamientos.

 **\- "Gracias."-** Dijo mientras un taxi finalmente aparcaba.

 **\- "Que tenga buena noche, Srta. Haruno."-** Le dijo el portero.

Desde la ventanilla del taxi Nueva York parecía distante e irreal. Quizá todas las imágenes vistas a través de encuadres cuadrangulares por naturaleza parecían soñados. ¿Es así cómo ella le parecía a otra gente: distante e irreal, reducida a una figura bidimensional? Era un lugar solitario. Deseaba ser real desesperadamente.

Hinata merecía a alguien real.

Sakura suspiró, su mirada vagando a lo largo del paisaje. Se preguntó qué estaría pensando Hinata en ese momento. ¿Era feliz en compañía de Gaara? ¿La hacía sonreír? ¿Podría darle todo lo que ella necesitaba? Y en ese caso, ¿podría Sakura aceptarlo alguna vez?

Deseaba creer que sí, que podía dejar atrás el dolor y los celos. Pero en el fondo de su mente, siempre creería que ella podría hacerlo mejor; que podría hacer a Hinata más feliz.

Pero, ¿podía? se preguntó Sakura de repente.

¿Hinata sería feliz bajo el ojo público? ¿Sería feliz renunciando a su privacidad?

La gente querría herirlas, separarlas. La gente diría cosas y asumiría cosas. Mentirían para vender más periódicos. Harían una burla de todo lo que Sakura consideraba hermoso y cierto, sólo porque ella no existía en el mundo de ellos. No se esperaba que las figuras bidimensionales tuvieran sentimientos, no se les permitía amar.

Sakura bajó la mirada al darse cuenta: Hinata estaba más a salvo en brazos de Gaara.

 **\- "Sesenta y ocho, y Broadway."-** Anunció el taxista parando el vehículo.

Sacada de su ensueño, Sakura le dio rápidamente el dinero y salió al fresco aire nocturno; lista para su cita.

 **...**

Hinata se quedó mirando por la ventanilla del automóvil que Gaara había pedido prestado a sus padres, su mirada fija en la oscuridad de fuera, mientras su mente viajaba a mil kilómetros por hora a través de la autopista de sus pensamientos. Tenía la intranquila sensación de que tendría lugar una colisión de frente en su futuro próximo.

Después de su visita al apartamento de Neji, Hinata había decidido enterrarse en las tareas de clase. Las clases se convirtieron en su santuario durante el resto de la semana.

Había evitado el plató. Había evitado el apartamento de Sakura. Lo peor de todo, había evitado a Sakura.

Hinata sabían que tenían el acuerdo de ir a bailar la noche antes, pero se había acobardado ante el desafío. El que deseara ir la asustó. Hinata había imaginado que si evitaba a Sakura hasta el fin de semana, estaría a salvo. El fin de semana le mostraría que Gaara era lo adecuado para ella.

 _Eso espero…_

Hinata desvió la atención de la ventana.

 **\- "Bueno, ¿qué haremos esta noche?"-** Preguntó, esperando entablar conversación. Hablar mantendría el silencio a raya. El silencio era peligroso. El silencio llevaba a pensar. Y pensar llevaba a la culpa.

 _¿Cómo pude ignorar así a Sakura?_

El pensamiento se empecinaba en llamar su atención, llenándola de inquietud.

 **\- "Podríamos hacer un fuego."-** Sugirió Gaara. **\- "Y ver una película. Traje algunas."-**

Hinata asintió. **\- "Suena bien."-** Le dijo buscando en su mente otro inicio de conversación. ¿Por qué no podía pensar nunca algo que decirle? La conversación venía tan fácilmente cuando estaba con Sakura. _¡AGH_ _ **!.**_ **\- "Bueno, um, ¿Vienes con frecuencia aquí?"-**

Gaara agitó la cabeza, su mirada en el camino delante.

 **\- "No, a mis padres normalmente les gusta su tiempo a solas para estar… bueno, a solas."-** Sonrió echándole una rápida mirada. **-"Creo que es dulce que tras todos esos años de matrimonio aún logren encontrar romance."**

Hinata asintió. **\- "Sí, no pasa a menudo."-** Dijo recordando el divorcio de sus padres. **\- "Creo que el amor verdadero es difícil de encontrar."-** Agregó no segura de por qué estaba diciéndolo, sobre todo a Gaara.

 **\- "No sé, a veces se tiene suerte."-** Contestó Gaara **. - "Ya casi estamos."-**

Hinata miró fuera de la ventanilla, notando el cambio en el paisaje. Deseó poder sentirse más feliz por estar fuera en el bosque, rodeada de belleza inalterada.

El automóvil vino a parar delante de una cabañita de leños y Hinata se quedó mirando un momento. Varias películas de horror le vinieron a la mente.

 **\- "Estoy seguro es mucho menos siniestro a la luz del día."-** Bromeó Gaara como leyéndole el pensamiento **. - "Venga, metamos nuestras cosas. Tenemos una noche llena de diversión por delante."-**

 _Sí, llena de diversión_. Pensó Hinata y salió del automóvil.

 **...**

Sakura estaba intentando desesperadamente prestar atención a todo lo que Temari decía, pero su mente seguía vagando. ¿Por qué no había llamado Hinata? ¿Había espantado a Hinata?

¿Eran demasiado obvios sus sentimientos?

 **\- "Sakura."-** Dijo Temari interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

 **\- "¿Hmm? "-** La actriz levantó la vista, notando por primera vez que había estado tamborileando el tenedor contra la mesa. Cesó el movimiento en seguida y miró a la directora con una sonrisa de disculpa **. - "Lo siento."-**

 **\- "¿Estás bien?"-** Preguntó Temari, su voz llena de preocupación.

Sakura miró por el restaurante durante un breve segundo antes de devolver su atención a los atentos ojos verde aguamarina.

 _Se preocupa por mí… ¿por qué no puedo preocuparme por ella?¿Por qué deben las cosas complicarse así?_

 **\- "Es que estoy teniendo problema concentrándome, lo siento. Ha sido una larga semana."-**

La directora afirmó con la cabeza, tomando un sorbo de su copa de vino.

 **\- "¿Quieres hablar de ello?" -**

 **\- "No, sólo… sólo quiero dejar de pensar."-** Respondió Sakura deseando que fuera tan simple. Temari pidió la cuenta con un gesto y se retrepó en la silla mirando a Sakura pensativamente.

 **\- "¿Quieres ir a casa?"-** Preguntó suavemente.

Casa. ¿Qué era eso?

 **\- "No estoy segura de desear estar sola."-** Contestó Sakura realmente no importándole cómo sonaba.

 _Va a hacerse una idea equivocada_. Le advirtió una vocecita.

 **\- "No tienes que estarlo."-** Replicó Temari.

 **...**

Hinata miraba la televisión intentando enfocar las imágenes que fluctuaban por la pantalla. Pero estaba demasiado nerviosa para concentrarse. Seguía preguntándose qué estaba pensando Gaara. Seguía preguntándose qué traería la noche. ¿Pasaría algo? ¿Permitiría que pasase? Aún no lo sabía.

Al lado de ella en el sofá Gaara se movió.

 **\- "¿Quieres un refresco o algo?"-** Ofreció él.

 **\- "No, gracias."-** Contestó Hinata manteniendo la mirada en la pantalla de la televisión. Si parecía absorbida en la película, quizá no intentase nada.

 _Es tu novio, no un desconocido._

Pero parecía un desconocido. ¿Y no se suponía que ella estaba allí para conocerle mejor? ¿No se suponía que esto era divertido?

 **\- "Gaara..."-** Dijo volviéndose a él. **\- "¿Podemos hablar?"-**

 **\- "Claro."-** Contestó Gaara apagando la TV. Se volvió para encararla **. -"¿Qué pasa?"-**

Hinata se volvió también, tomándose un momento para decidir qué decir.

 **\- "¿Te sientes incómodo?"-** Preguntó y rápidamente agregó. **-"Porque yo sí."-**

 **\- "Estoy algo nervioso."-** Admitió él pasándose una mano a través del pelo. **-"No estoy muy seguro de cómo leerte."-**

 **\- "¿Leerme?"-** Hinata preguntó desconcertado. ¿Era ella un libro?

Gaara la miró con inquietud. **\- "No quiero cruzar la línea ni nada."-** Le dijo suavemente. **\- "No quiero ser cretino."-**

 **\- "Oh."-** Respondió Hinata sintiéndose dividida. **\- "Estoy teniendo problemas viendo dónde está la línea."-** Admitió **. - "¿Podemos sólo… improvisar?"-**

 **\- "Sí, definitivamente."-** Dijo y se relajó visiblemente. Cogió la mano de Hinata y reasumió la película.

Hinata miró brevemente a sus manos entrelazadas e inspiró profundamente dejando que su mirada descansase en la pantalla de televisión. Su corazón estaba martillando, sus pensamientos estaban desbocados y estaba segura que había dejado la razón y la lógica en la ciudad.

 **\- "Gaara."-** Susurró, una parte de ella esperando que no la oyese.

 **\- "¿Sí?"-**

 **\- "Vamos a la cama."-** Dijo mirándole.

 **...**

 **\- "Lamento haber sido tan mala cita."-** Se disculpó Sakura sintiéndose avergonzada por su conducta de toda la noche **. - "Me sorprende que aún estés aquí."-** No miró a Temari mientras hablaba, eligiendo mantener la vista pegada a la acera.

El hecho era que deseaba poder volver a empezar la tarde de nuevo, empezando con no llegar tarde. Como resultado de su tardía aparición, se habían perdido la película. Aunque Temari no se había enfadado. Sakura se preguntó si alguna vez se enfadaba.

La directora era tan espíritu libre; tan calmada y despreocupada. No parecía posible que una persona pudiera ser tan tranquila. Temari le sonrió.

 **\- "Entiendo que tienes cosas en la mente."-** Contestó con un leve encogimiento de hombros. **\- "Sólo desearía poder ayudar."-**

 **\- "Has ayudado."-** Le aseguró Sakura mirando en los ojos verde aguamarina. No estaba segura cómo habría pasado la tarde sola.

 **\- "De veras aprecio tu compañía. Es que soy terrible para demostrarlo."-**

La directora se rió fácilmente **. - "Está bien, Sakura. Soy feliz sólo estando cerca de ti."-** Miró al cielo ante el comentario **. - "Lo siento, me prometí que no diría cosas así."-**

Sakura sonrió sintiéndose adulada **. - "¿Por qué?"-** Preguntó.

Temari le echó una mirada, avergonzada **. - "Porque sé que me gustas mucho más de lo que debería y no quiero espantarte."-**

 **\- "No me siento espantada."-** Dijo Sakura **. - "Adulada, pero no espantada."-** Echó una mirada para ver su edificio no demasiado lejos. Podía sentir su corazón latiendo.

 **\- "Bien, no deseo incomodarte."-** Dijo la directora, su voz tímida pero sincera.

 _¿Por qué estoy sufriendo por alguien que no puedo tener? Temari es perfecta._

Sus pensamientos batallaban intentando encontrar solución al problema. No estaba segura que hubiera una buena solución aparte de superar a Hinata y ¿cuánto tiempo costaría eso? ¿Cuan lejos estaba dispuesta a llegar para apresurar el proceso?

 **\- "Bueno, aquí estamos."-** Anunció Temari echando una mirada al edificio.

Sakura miró fijamente la puerta y entonces a Temari.

 _Podría decir sólo buenas noches. Aquí mismo. Sólo di buenas noches._

Pero no quería decir buenas noches.

Deseaba sentirse entera de nuevo.

Deseaba parar el dolor.

Deseaba más que vacío y silencio.

Deseaba muchas cosas.

 **\- "¿Quieres subir?"-**

 **...**

Hinata intentó concentrarse en la sensación de las manos de Gaara sobre su cuerpo. Intentó aferrarse a las palabras que emanan de sus labios mientras le susurraba. **\- "Eres tan hermosa."-** En el espacio entre su experiencia y la de Hinata.

Su respiración resultaba fresca contra su cuerpo mientras él besaba su estómago. Su boca dejaba húmedos y fríos senderos lo largo de sus pechos, demorándose con la esperanza, evaporándose con la realidad. Hinata intentó concentrarse en el entusiasmo y la pasión de él, deseando que fuera suficiente para sustentarles a ambos.

¿Por qué la vida no podía ser más como en las películas? Todo era tan apasionado y hermoso en un montaje de flashes de perfección. Deseó estar experimentando la versión retocada de ese momento.

¿Para esto había esperado veintiún años, para este sentimiento de adormecida indiferencia; la anticipación de que acabase antes de que hubiera siquiera empezado? ¿Para esto había estado rezando? ¿Aferrándose?

Sintió entrar brisa a través de la ventana y deseó no haberlo notado. ¿Era esto justo, usarle sólo para apagar su insistente necesidad de esconderse? ¿Estaba bien?

En los ojos de Gaara había visto una mezcla de tantas emociones que no podía discernirlas del todo. Sabía que había lujuria y anticipación.

¿Pero había amor? No importaba, se dio cuenta, no importaba lo que él sintiese si ella no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos. ¿Cómo podría despertar la mañana después y mirarle a los ojos?

Sintió que sus manos le desabrochaban la hebilla de su cinturón.

 **\- "Gaara, espera."-** Encontró a su boca diciendo, aunque su mente no le había dado permiso para hablar.

Gaara detuvo sus acciones. **\- "¿Voy demasiado rápido?"-**

Hizo una pausa antes de responder. ¿Qué excusa podría darle por llevarle tan lejos? ¿Cómo podría justificar su sentimiento de alejamiento?

 **\- "No puedo hacer esto."-** Susurró incapaz de enfrentar su mirada. **\- "Lo siento. Creí que esto es lo que deseaba pero-"-**

 **\- "Oh."-** Dijo como si aún esperase que contestara su pregunta sobre ir demasiado rápido **. - "Oh."-** Dijo de nuevo pareciendo de repente desmañado. Miró abajo, a dónde estaba a horcajadas sobre su cuerpo. **\- "Lo siento."-** Dijo y se quitó, sentándose torpemente al lado de ella.

Hinata intentó buscar las palabras, pero no pudo encontrar ninguna. Se sentía expuesta sentada en topless en una cama extraña, mirando al chico al que casi había concedido pleno acceso a su cuerpo sólo momentos antes. ¿Qué podía decirse?

 **\- "¿Estás bien?"-** Cuestionó Gaara, su desilusión pasando rápidamente a preocupación. **\- "No te hice daño, ¿verdad? No había siquiera-"-**

 **\- "No."-** Le aseguró rápidamente, sorprendida por su tono. Medio esperaba que se desfogase con ella. _No es Toneri._ Se recordó y le entristeció el tener que hacerlo **. -"Creo que estoy perdiendo la cabeza."-** Agregó sintiéndose tonta por decirlo, pero creyéndolo no obstante.

Gaara frunció el ceño cuando la miró **. - "¿Por qué crees que estás perdiendo la cabeza?"-**

Le miró avergonzada **. - "Sólo estoy pasando una fase, creo..."-** Contestó diciéndolo para satisfacer su curiosidad principalmente, aunque parte de ella aún lo creía cierto **. - "Realmente lo siento, Gaara. Sólo necesito aclarar las cosas."-**

La confusión apareció en sus facciones mientras la miraba **. - "¿Estás rompiendo conmigo?"-**

No lo había dicho con esa intención. El pensamiento realmente no se le había pasado por la mente. Pero quizá era la única forma en que iba a comprenderse. No podía seguir alentándole. No así. Incluso si no sabía qué deseaba, lo que no deseaba estaba bastante claro.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras asentía. Podía sentir los cimientos de su vida desmoronándose antes de sus propios ojos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Tantas partes de ella deseaban echarse atrás y, aún así, la chispita de alivio que sintió ante la confirmación le impidió así hacerlo.

Gaara deglutió pareciendo indeciso entre querer consolarla y llorar.

 **\- "Vale."-** Dijo. Miró alrededor como deseando recordar los momentos en que mirar ese dormitorio no le había causado dolor **. - "¿Quieres irte a casa?"-**

Casa.

Se preguntó de repente donde exactamente estaba eso. No lo sabía y no lo quería reflexionar. Hinata sabía que sólo había un lugar en que deseaba estar.

Y sólo una persona que desease ver.

 **...**

\- "Veo que has hecho mucho con el lugar."- Bromeó Temari al entrar en el apartamento.

Sakura se rió. **\- "Planeo conseguir mobiliario esta semana."-** Respondió, aunque realmente no lo había pensado. Era una prioridad tan baja en su lista de cosas por hacer, a veces olvidaba incluso que era un problema hasta que alguien lo señalaba. Y de todas formas siempre eran las dos mismas personas. **\- "¿Puedo traerte algo de beber?"-** Ofreció mientras iba a la cocina.

 **\- "Claro. Cualquier cosa que tengas estará bien."-**

Sakura estaba a punto de responder cuando móvil sonó.

 **\- "Lo siento."-** Se disculpó con su invitada. _**\- "Haruno."-**_ Dijo al teléfono.

 _ **\- "Me gustarían dos pizzas grandes con pepperoni, anchoas y piña."-**_

La actriz miró al cielo ante la familiar voz. _**-"¿Me excusas un momento?"-**_ Le preguntó a Temari. Cuando la directora asintió, Sakura se retiró a la privacidad de su cuarto.

 _ **\- "¿Llamo en mal momento?"-**_ Preguntó Naruto.

Sakura cerró la puerta de su dormitorio y se apoyó su espalda contra ella _ **. -"Siempre llamas en mal momento."-**_ Contestó. _**\- "Pero te echaba de menos. ¿Cómo va la película del tomate?"-**_

 _ **\- "Manzana**_."- Corrigió Naruto _ **. - "Y está finalmente acabada. Estarás muy orgullosa. O molesta, una de dos."-**_

Sakura supuso que sería lo último.

 _ **\- "Bueno, oí una voz femenina al fondo."-**_ Naruto continuó. _**\- "¿Qué me he perdido?"-**_

 _ **\- "Demasiado para contar por teléfono**_."- Admitió Sakura. _**\- "Pero estoy alucinando."-**_

 _ **\- "Eso es nuevo**_."- Pausa. _**-"En caso de que no pudieras notarlo, era sarcasmo."-**_

Sakura se alejó de la puerta y bajó la voz.

 _ **\- "Naruto, la invité a subir. Y no sé cómo interpretarla. Quiero decir, ¿está pensando en sexo? ¿O sólo estoy asumiendo que está pensándolo? ¿Y lo quiere o no? Esto es mucho más complicado de lo que creí que sería."-**_

 _ **\- "En primer lugar, ¿quién es?"-**_ Naruto preguntó.

 _ **\- "Temari."-**_

 _ **\- "¿La buenorra directora?"-**_ Naruto silbó. _**\- "¿Sabías que posó para Playboy?"-**_

 _ **\- "No posó."-**_

 _ **\- "Sí que posó."-**_ Discutió Naruto. _**\- "Cuando tenía dieciocho años."-**_

 _ **\- "Oh, Dios mío, no posó para Playboy."-**_ Respondió Sakura sintiéndose frustrada y ridícula por estar siquiera teniendo esta discusión.

 _ **\- "Buscaré el ejemplar."-**_ Dijo Naruto. Sakura podía oírle rebuscar al fondo. _**-"Está por aquí en alguna parte."-**_

Sakura golpeó el móvil contra su frente. _ **\- "Me vuelves loca."-**_

 _ **\- "¡Lo encontré**_!"- Gritó Naruto. _**\- "Oh, espera. No es ella. No importa. Eh, Saki, deberías dormir con ésta de aquí. Quiere ser maestra de primaria y sus pechos son de verdad."-**_

 _ **\- "¿Puedes ser serio durante un minuto?"-**_ Suplicó Sakura _ **. - "Ahora mismo estoy realmente confusa."-**_

Naruto suspiró _ **. - "De acuerdo, bla bla lesbiana buenorra en tu sala lista para la acción. Bla bla confusión. 'Oh, no, mi primera vez.' Bla bla bla. Bueno, ¿qué crees que deberías hacer?"-**_

 _ **\- "No lo sé."-**_ Replicó Sakura sinceramente. _**\- "Es hermosa, inteligente, divertida y realmente me atrae. Pero…"-**_

 _ **\- "No es Hinata."-**_ Adivinó Naruto.

 _ **\- "Justo."-**_ Contestó Sakura _ **. - "Y no quiero moverme demasiado rápido. Es sólo que…"-**_

 _ **\- "Quieres olvidar a Hinata y esperas que cepillarte a Temari sea el remedio."-**_

 _ **\- "Sí. Bueno, menos la palabra 'cepillarte'."-**_

 _ **\- "Mira, Sakura, sólo haz lo que te parezca correcto."-**_

Sakura suspiró. _**\- "Hablamos luego."-**_

 _ **\- "Diviértete."-**_

Sakura colgó el teléfono y miró la alfombra un largo momento. Sabía que tenía que volver fuera y encarar a Temari, pero estaba asustada. ¿Qué era lo correcto? Y si se dejaba llevar, si sólo dejaba que las cosas pasasen, ¿lo lamentaría por la mañana? No podría deshacer nada. Se enderezó y salió del cuarto. Encontró a la director mirando por las ventanas de cristal.

 **\- "Hay una vista tan hermosa desde aquí."-** Dijo Temari mientras Sakura se acercaba. Se volvió. **\- "¿Todo va bien?"-**

Sakura miró en los ojos verde aguamarina que tanto le recordaban a la peliazul y sonrió.

 **\- "Sí. Era sólo Naruto. Terminó su película."-**

 **\- "Estoy segura que será brillante como siempre."-** Replicó Temari con un guiño **. -"No puedo esperar a verla."-**

Sakura podía esperar. Podía esperar largo tiempo. Pero al final sabía que adoraría la película. Naruto tenía una manera fascinante de hacer interesante la locura. De repente, recordando que le había ofrecido una bebida a su invitada antes de la interrupción, dijo **. - "¿Un vino está bien?"-**

 **\- "Perfecto."-**

Sakura inspiró profundamente mientras iba a la cocina. Necesitaba relajarse. Todo parecía torpe, cada movimiento forzado. Se sentía fuera de ella misma, como si interpretase un papel para el que no podía encontrar motivación. Sabía que estaba temblando y se preguntó si Temari se sentía la mitad de nerviosa.

Abrió uno de los armarios y alcanzó por un vaso sabiendo, del mismo modo que la gente prevee catástrofes, que iba a dejarlo caer. Lo tocó de mala manera en lugar de agarrarlo propiamente y resbaló, suave y fácilmente de su mano. Un mero segundo pasó desde el momento en que el vaso cayó de sus dedos al momento en que se hizo añicos por el suelo de su cocina. Aún así, en esa breve extensión de tiempo, entendió las limitaciones de la posibilidad; era tan capaz de evitar que el vaso se rompiera, como de evitar que su corazón amase.

Temari estaba a su lado en un instante. **\- "¿Estás bien?"-**

Sakura se volvió del desastre del suelo y miró los preocupados ojos.

 **\- "Estoy bien."-** Contestó. **-"Es que soy una gran torpe."-**

Diversión reemplazó a la preocupación. **\- "Entonces intentaré ocultarle ese dato a la prensa."-** La director contestó **. - "Por un precio."-**

 **\- "Espero que sea barato. Estoy intentando ahorrar para el mobiliario."-** Sakura sonrió, consciente del hecho que Temari estaba justo delante de ella. Deglutió **. -"Estoy realmente confusa."-** Admitió en un susurro.

 **\- "¿Sobre?"-**

 **\- "Todo."-**

 **\- "Entonces iremos realmente despacio."-**

Despacio.

Sakura sintió acelerarse su corazón mientras los labios se acercaban. Cerró sus ojos dejando que el momento la llevase por encima del profundo barranco de la duda.

Sintió los labios de Temari tocar los suyos en un momento que parecía a la vez sorprendente e irreal. Sakura no estaba segura si estaba pasando o no. Pero sabía que le gustaba la suavidad presionando contra su boca; le gustaba la forma en que cuerpo de Temari ajustaba contra el suyo.

Parecía esperanza.

Sabía a posibilidad.

Y en un momento irracional pensó que quizá, si sólo lo hubiera intentado, si sólo hubiera reaccionado lo bastante rápido, podría haber impedido que se rompiese el vaso.

De repente sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el golpe en la puerta.

 **...**

Hinata odiaba, con pasión, la anticipación de mirar una puerta cerrada dos segundos después de llamar.

Odiaba el saber que pese a todo ese tiempo pasado ensayando, una y otra vez, lo que diría, se le olvidaría todo al instante que se enfrentase con la oportunidad. Estaba nerviosa, allí de pie, pensando en todo y en nada, mirando esperanzada y absurdamente la forma de madera de la puerta.

Pensó en el viaje de vuelta de la cabaña.

Gaara: Conduciendo con silenciosa resignación.

Hinata: Escribiendo y reescribiendo un monólogo imaginario. Se disculparía con Sakura lo primero, había decidido. Explicaría una versión de la verdad que ni ocultase ni revelase las verdaderas razones de su distanciamiento.

Pensó en Gaara con una leve punzada de pesar. Lamentando no haber descubierto que no le amaba - y no podía amarle - de la forma que él deseaba. Lamentando haberse separado cómo lo hicieron: envarados en una serie de gestos torpes y frases incompletas. Fue un adiós de puntuación incierta. ¿Adiós? Adiós… Adiós.

Y ahora Hinata estaba allí de pie allí, esperando, esperando una oportunidad para explicar, aunque vagamente, que estaba confundida y asustada; escindida entre saber y no desear saber. No estaba allí para confesar, sino meramente para disculparse por ser cobarde.

La puerta se abrió finalmente y Hinata se tensó con anticipación.

 **\- "Hola."-** Dijo cuando vio a Sakura en el abierto umbral. Deseaba decir muchísimo más que eso pero, como esperaba, había olvidado las palabras que había elegido. La habían abandonado, igual que su aliento cuando Sakura la había mirado.

 **\- "Hinata."-** Dijo Sakura con sorpresa **. - "Creí que estabas-"-**

 **\- "Estaba..."-** Interrumpió Hinata rápidamente. **\- "¿Podemos hablar?"-** Fue en ese momento que Hinata notó que Sakura no estaba sola. Temari. La cita. Que egoísta por su parte haberse olvidado, que increíblemente egoísta **. - "Lo siento. Es mal momento."-** Dijo sintiéndose avergonzada y fuera de lugar. No había ensayado esta parte. No sabía qué hacer.

 **\- "Hinata, ¿estás bien?"-** Preguntó Sakura gentilmente mirando la cara de Hinata con cuidado.

¿Podría ver Sakura que había estado llorando? ¿Era obvio?

Temari apareció junto a Sakura antes de que Hinata tuviera oportunidad de replicar.

 **\- "Debería irme."-** Anunció **. - "Mañana temprano tengo reunión con los productores."-** Miró a Sakura y sonrió **. -"Te llamaré."-**

Sakura asintió. **\- "De acuerdo."-** Agregó como si el acto de asentir no fuera suficiente.

 **\- "Adiós, Hinata."-** Dijo Temari educadamente y se fue vestíbulo abajo.

Hinata se sentía como una intrusa. No podía recordar haberse sentido jamás tan avergonzada, tan fuera de lugar.

 **\- "Siento muchísimo todo esto."-** Dijo al momento que la director desapareció en el ascensor **. - "Me olvidé completamente de tu cita."-**

Sakura se encogió de hombros. **\- "No hay nada que sentir."-** Dijo **. - "Entra."-**

Hinata intentó no imaginar lo que podría haber interrumpido. Entró en el apartamento y lo miró como esperando que las cosas fueran diferentes. Notó el vaso roto en el suelo de la cocina y lo miró con sorpresa.

\- **"¿Qué pasó ahí?"-** Preguntó.

Sakura llegó junto a ella y suspiró **. - "Es que soy torpe, eso es todo."-** Contestó. Se volvió a Hinata y la miró con preocupación. **\- "¿Qué fue mal?"-**

Todo, quiso Hinata decir. Todo fue mal.

 **\- "No pude hacerlo."-** Dijo en cambio. No era lo que había venido aquí a decir. No deseaba hablar de Gaara y el romance fallido. Meramente había deseado decir. _Siento no haberte llamado. Siento no haber mantenido nuestra cita. Realmente no entiendo por qué me alejé. Por favor no me pidas que lo explique_. Pero todo salió de su boca antes de poder detenerlo. **\- "Estábamos en la cama, en esa preciosa cabaña en el bosque y… me quedé paralizada."-**

 **\- "Era tu primera vez, es comprensible."-** Le dijo Sakura suavemente.

Hinata agitó la cabeza. **\- "No, no fue el momento. No fue siquiera temor o nerviosismo. Simplemente no le deseaba. En absoluto. Al menos debería sentir algo, ¿verdad?"-** Levantó la vista a los ojos esmeralda, que Hinata estaba segura había destellado con algo. _¿Qué? ¿Qué estás_ _pensando, Sakura?_ **-"¿Crees que me pasa algo malo?"-**

 **\- "No."-** Contestó Sakura **. - "Simplemente no le deseabas."-**

Hinata asintió **. - "Exacto."-** Concordó. Era normal. Estaba bien. **\- "Pero tampoco deseé a Toneri."-** Admitió. **\- "Quizá soy asexual."-** Comentó divertida.

 **\- "Sí, probablemente es eso."-** Concordó Sakura con una sonrisa. **\- "Vete al convento."-**

Hinata también sonrió. Recordó lo que había venido a decir y lo dijo **. - "Realmente siento lo de la última semana. Fui cretina."-** Se quedó mirando el suelo incapaz de encontrar la mirada de Sakura; sabiendo que no importaba lo que dijese, sería mentira. **\- "No estaba pensando claramente."-**

 **\- "Tenías mucho en mente."-** Dijo Sakura. **\- "Con Gaara y todo. Está bien."-**

Las palabras de Sakura llenaron a Hinata de culpa. Deseaba, más que nada, admitir la verdad.

Pero haría las cosas embarazosas e incómodas y aún no estaba segura de si lo que sentía era real.

 **\- "Te herí."-**

 **\- "Viviré."-** Le aseguró Sakura **. - "Lo entiendo."-**

Hinata quería llorar estando allí, sintiéndose dividida y confusa, odiando su incertidumbre y aún así aferrándose a ella por su misma vida. Se tragó las lágrimas no deseando explicar sus emociones.

 **\- "Estoy hecha un lío."-** Admitió a su pesar.

Sakura se acercó y puso sus brazos alrededor de Hinata, abrazándola fuertemente. Hinata cerró los ojos relajándose en el cuerpo de Sakura. Podía oler la dulzura de la cereza del perfume de Sakura. O quizá era el olor natural de su piel. Todo en Sakura era suave y cálido.

Hinata quería que el abrazo durase para siempre.

Pero fue Sakura quien rompió primero el contacto.

 **\- "Si crees que estás hecha un lío, debieras haberme visto antes."-** Dijo con una leve sonrisa. Cabeceó hacia el vaso en el suelo.

 **\- "Estoy segura que fuiste encantadoramente patosa."-** Hinata sonrió.

Sakura se rió **. - "No estoy segura de poder asumir serlo."-**

 **\- "¿Patosa?"-**

 **\- "No, encantadora."-** Respondió Sakura pareciendo tímida.

 **\- "Entonces sólo patosa."-** Bromeó Hinata. Hizo una seña hacia la cocina **. - "Venga, limpiemos este desastre."-**

 **...**

En mitad del insomnio le llegaban los pensamientos en fragmentos: esquirlas del vaso roto esparcidas por el suelo… labios suaves moviéndose contra los de ella… el golpe a la puerta.

Sakura abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando la ventana del dormitorio. El sol se filtraba a través de las persianas lanzando vagas sombras sobre el suelo. Las miró un rato, concentrándose en las formas indescifrables que invadían su alfombra. Escuchó el silencio intentando distinguir otras señales de vida.

Pero todo era silencio en su apartamento del ático. El resto del mundo era inexistente desde su trono. Era en esos momentos cuando nada parecía real. ¿Cómo había llegado allí? ¿Cómo algo de esto era suyo?

A los veintitrés años había logrado más que la mayoría en una vida. Al menos eso se decía siempre. Ahora no estaba tan segura. Después de todo, ¿qué era un logro? Pensó en Obito , el sin techo que había encontrado hacía todos esos meses en la calle.

Sobrevivir para él era más logro que nada de lo que Sakura hubiera hecho jamás.

 **\- "Algún día voy a ser rica y famosa."-** Le dijo Sakura a su abuela un día. Fue la primera de muchas veces.

Su abuela había permanecido callada durante mucho tiempo, entonces había dicho **. - "¿Y por qué es tan importante para ti, Saki? ¿Qué vas a hacer con toda esa fama y todo ese dinero?"-**

Qué, en verdad.

El teléfono sonó, acabando con su introspección.

 _ **\- "¿Hola?"-**_ Contestó.

 _ **\- "¿Te desperté?"-**_

Sakura sonrió ante el sonido de la voz. _**\- "No podía dormir."-**_ Admitió.

 _ **\- "Ni yo."-**_ Dijo Hinata tras un momento. _ **\- "¿Qué te pasa?"-**_

 _ **\- "Demasiado pensar. ¿Y tú?"-**_

 _ **\- "Igual."-**_

 _ **\- "¿Gaara?"-**_ Supuso Sakura.

 _ **\- "En parte, pero también otras cosas."-**_ Le dijo Hinata. _ **\- "Estoy cansada de pensar. Pensé en llamar y molestarte."-**_

 _ **\- "Eres tan considerada."-**_ Bromeó Sakura. _**\- "Estaba pensando en comprar hoy el mobiliario."-**_

 _ **\- "¿Es lo que te mantuvo levantada toda la noche?"-**_

Sakura se rió. _**\- "Sí, es un gran paso para mí."-**_ Hizo una pausa. _ **-"¿Quieres venir conmigo? Detesto ir de compras sola."-**_

 _ **\- "No sé, ¿qué saco yo?"-**_

Sakura sonrió. _**\- "Pensaré en algo."-**_

 _ **\- "Oooh, una sorpresa. Cuenta conmigo. ¿Cuándo vamos?"-**_

 _ **\- "Me dejaré caer por tu apartamento a la una. ¿Te parece bien?"-**_

 _ **\- "Es una cita, Srta. Haruno. Nos vemos."-**_

Sonriendo Sakura dijo. _**\- "Adiós."-**_

Colgó el teléfono y puso la alarma a la 11:30. Eso le daría el tiempo suficiente para arreglarse. Bostezando, Sakura se echó las mantas sobre la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

 **...**

De alguna forma Hinata había olvidado un muy importante detalle: Saki era Sakura Haruno. Afortunadamente la gente de Nueva York hizo un trabajo maravilloso recordándoselo. Por donde quiera que fueran, alguien les detenía para pedir el autógrafo de Sakura. Algunos pedían una foto con la actriz. Otros asumían que Hinata también era importante e igualmente le pedían su autógrafo. ¿Y quién era ella para negárselos?

 **\- "Mira esto, famosa por asociación."-** Bromeó Hinata una vez la nube de gente les había dejado solas.

 **\- "¿También puedo conseguir tu autógrafo?"-** Le chinchó Sakura.

 **\- "Claro, ¿tienes boli? Te firmaré en la frente."-** Hinata le sonrió a la actriz mientras caminaban.

 **\- "¿Se hace irritante tras un tiempo?"-**

 **\- "¿Que me firmen la frente?"-**

 **\- "¿Te firman la frente a menudo?"-**

Sakura pretendió sopesar la pregunta. **\- "No, resulta que eres la primera en siquiera ofrecerse."-**

 **\- "Qué lástima."-** Contestó Hinata con simulada seriedad. Sonrió y agitó la cabeza **. -"Digo todo ese firmar autógrafos y sacar fotos."-**

 **\- "No diría 'irritante'."-** Respondió Sakura cuidadosamente **. - "Como que estoy acostumbrada. Aunque desearía que no ocurriese."-**

Hinata asintió intentando ponerse en lugar de Sakura. Lo encontró imposible. ¿Cómo podía hacerse rutinario que los desconocidos rivalizan por tu atención? Era tan extraño experimentar este aspecto de la vida de Sakura. Hinata había perdido cuenta de cuánta gente le había dicho a la actriz que la amaba. Después de oírlo tan a menudo Hinata se preguntó si la palabra "amor" habría perdido todo significado para Sakura.

 **\- "Podrías tener a cualquiera que deseases."-** Se encontró Hinata diciendo. Levantó la mirada hasta Sakura.

 **\- "Eso es inopinado."-** Contestó Sakura con una sonrisa.

Hinata rebuscó en su memoria lo último que Sakura había dicho. Había sido algo sobre autógrafos.

 **\- "Lo siento."-** Se disculpó **. - "Es que estaba pensando que toda esa gente te desea."-**

 **\- "Estoy bastante segura que sólo me pidieron la firma."-** Replicó Sakura. **-"¿Me perdí ofertas en alguna parte?"-** Se dio la vuelta en broma **. -"Regresemos."-**

Hinata se rió y agarró el brazo de Sakura dándole la vuelta otra vez.

 **\- "¡En serio! Apuesto que podría preguntarle a cualquiera si dormiría contigo y todos dirían sí."-**

Sakura consideró eso **. - "Apostaría que es seguro decir que la mayoría de los hombres gays y las mujeres hetero podría no sentirse demasiado inclinados a eso del sexo."-**

 **\- "Bien, dame tu móvil."-** Exigió Hinata.

Arqueando una ceja Sakura lo entregó. **\- "Espero que sea una llamada rápida la que estás haciendo. Tengo un presupuesto ajustado."-**

 **\- "Oh, calla."-** Contestó Hinata dando un golpe a Sakura en el brazo con el teléfono **. -"Ni siquiera quiero saber cuánto dinero tienes."-** Empezó marcando el número del apartamento de su hermano. Tras unas llamadas Sasuke lo cogió. _**-"Eh, ¿Sasuke? Soy Hinata."-**_

 _ **. "Eh, encanto. ¿Cómo te va?"-**_

 _ **\- "Bien. Te llamo para hacerle sólo una pregunta."-**_

 _ **\- "¿A mí?"-**_

 _ **\- "Sí, a tí. Eres el tio más gay que conozco."-**_

 _ **\- "Au, gracias."-**_

Hinata sonrió.

 _ **\- "De acuerdo. Digamos que tienes que dormir con una mujer. ¿Dormirías con Sakura Haruno?"-**_

 _ **\- "Cariño, esa chica puede meterse en mis pantalones cuando quiera."-**_

Con una sonrisita satisfecha Hinata dijo. _**\- "¡Gracias! Te llamo después. Dale mi amor a Neji."-**_ Hinata colgó y le sonrió a Sakura. **\- "¿Ves?"-**

 **\- "¿Ver qué? No oí lo que dijo."-** Contestó Sakura.

 **\- "Dijo que podías meterte en sus pantalones cuando quisieras."-**

 **\- "¿Y cómo sé que no estás mintiendo?"-** Le desafió Sakura entrecerrando los ojos.

 **\- "Llámale tú misma."-** Dijo Hinata agitando el teléfono delante de la cara de la actriz. Aunque en realidad no esperaba que Sakura lo agarrara.

Sakura pulsó re-llamada y se puso el teléfono en la oreja.

Hinata miró con sorpresa y diversión.

 **\- "Hola, ¿Sasuke?"-** Dijo Sakura. **\- "Soy Sakura Haruno. Oí que deseabas que me metiera en tus pantalones."-**

Hinata estalló en carcajadas.

 **\- "No, no soy Hinata."-** Dijo Sakura lanzando una mirada a su risueña compañera. **-"¡De veras soy Sakura Haruno… no lo sé… Uh, Prada… Bueno, no puedes esperar que recuerde qué tipo de zapatos llevaba hace dos años… De acuerdo, ¡bien! Sólo por eso no voy a dormir contigo."-** Apagó el teléfono y se encogió de hombros para Hinata **. - "No creyó que fuera yo."-**

Hinata sonrió **. - "No obstante lo dejé claro."-**

 **\- "Aún necesitamos encontrar a una chica hetero."-** Contrarrestó Sakura **. -"Oh y mira, estoy viendo una ahora mismo. ¿Dormirías conmigo?"-**

Pillada con la guardia baja, Hinata se ruborizó. No sabía qué contestar a la pregunta, aunque sabía lo que deseaba decir.

 **\- "Creí que estábamos de acuerdo en que yo era asexual."-** Dijo con simplesa evitando ponerse nerviosa.

 **\- "Excusas."-** Dijo Sakura agitando la cabeza con fingida desilusión.

 **\- "¿Dormirías conmigo?"-** Preguntó Hinata.

 **\- "¡Oh, mira! Es una tienda de muebles."-** Contestó Sakura emosionada. - **"¡Chupi!"-**

 **\- "Excusas."-** Bromeó Hinata pero siguió a Sakura dentro de la tienda. De repente no deseaba nada más que saber la respuesta a esa pregunta.

 **...**

Sakura habría entrado y salido de allí en veinte minutos. Habría echado una mirada, señalado al primer sofá que viese lo bastante corriente para hacer juego con cualquier cosa que decidiese ponerle cerca, y salido en seguida.

Hinata, por otro lado, tenía una concepción diferente de comprar sofás. El suyo involucraba probar cada sofá disponible y sopesar cuidadosamente los factores comodidad, aspecto y precio.

Sakura estaba simplemente entretenida.

Sakura adoraba el aspecto pensativo que Hinata tenía en la cara siempre que se sentaba en otro sofá y las miradas desdeñosas que lanzaba cuando el objeto no mantenía sus expectativas.

Dándose cuenta de que podrían estar allí un rato, la actriz decidió sentarse.

Al segundo de asentarse en el sillón, supo que estaba enamorada.

 **\- "¡Me quedo éste!"-** Le dijo a Hinata al instante que la artista estuvo cerca. Alzó los pies y suspiró **. - "Es todo lo que necesito en la vida."-**

Hinata se acercó y sonrió. **\- "Hay un sofá de piel vuelta negra por allí que le iría bien."-**

 **\- "¿Pasa la prueba de sofás de Hinata Hyuuga?"-** Le chinchó Sakura.

 **\- "Vacas inocentes fueron sacrificadas para tu comodidad."-** Replicó Hinata con fingido enojo y una leve sonrisa.

Sakura inclinó la cabeza a un lado. **\- "Dice quién usó cuero en su cumpleaños."-**

Hinata abrió su boca para discutir y entonces la cerró. Entonces volvió a abrir y dijo. **\- "¡Fue culpa de Sasuke!"-**

 **\- "Ajá. No te oí quejarte."-**

Hinata dejó caer los hombros y suspiró. **\- "Tienes razón. Soy hipócrita."-** Miró el sillón por un segundo **. - "Parece cómodo."-**

 **\- "No voy a levantarme."-** Declaró Sakura.

Hinata se acercó. **\- "Oh, venga. No seas cría."-**

 **\- "Lo soy."-** Contestó con simplesa, totalmente orgullosa.

Hinata entrecerró los ojos.

 **\- "Y ya que me tenías medio convencida de que eras un ser humano decente."-**

 **\- "Bueno, soy actriz."-** Contestó Sakura con una sonrisa orgullosa. Suspiró melodramáticamente y cerró los ojos **. - "Mmm… podría quedarme aquí para siemp-"-**

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de golpe cuando sintió de súbito un peso sobre su cuerpo. Intentó no gemir mientras la espalda de Hinata presionaba contra sus senos.

 **\- "No está mal."-** Comentó Hinata, yendo su cabeza a descansar al lado de la de Sakura. **\- "Aunque con algunos bultos."-**

Sakura intentó relajarse bajo el peso de Hinata, pero era demasiado agradable para ser cómodo.

 **\- "¿De veras? No me lo parece. Aunque la gravedad parece un poco más intensa en esta parte de la tienda."-**

Hinata sonrió. **\- "Eso es muy raro. No puedo imaginar por qué."-**

 **\- "Sabes."-** Sakura empezó **. -"...si, de repente, aparece una cámara de las noticias, voy a tener que negar que seamos amigas."-**

 **\- "Fingiré que soy una fan loca que te acosa."-** Acordó Hinata riéndose.

Sakura deseaba poner sus brazos sobre el estómago de Hinata, para acercarla, deseaba sentir su cuerpo más, pero no se atrevía a moverse. Mantuvo las manos en los reposabrazos.

 **\- "Prometo pagar la fianza."-**

 **\- "¿Puedo ayudarlas en algo?"-** Dijo una voz masculina desde algún lugar cercano.

Hinata se quitó de un saltó de encima de Sakura, aunque hizo un noble esfuerzo por no parecer estar haciéndolo. Sakura al instante añoró la sensación y lamentó la interrupción.

Pero era lo mejor. No tenía sentido acostumbrarse a tales cosas. Especialmente en publico.

 _Estaba equivocada… no es la película lo que va desenmascararme._

Devolvió la atención al vendedor, cuyos ojos se ensancharon con el reconocimiento. Antes de que pudiera balbucear cuánto la adoraba, interceptó el silencio.

 **\- "Querría dos de éstos y el sofá que mi amiga decidió."-** Cabeceó hacia Hinata, que estaba ruborizándose y mirando al suelo.

 _¿Por qué parece tan culpable?_

Hinata levantó la vista hasta el vendedor, que no estaba mirándola en absoluto.

 **\- "Um, es el de piel vuelta negro."-** Dijo.

El hombre pareció salir de sus pensamientos y arrancó su mirada de Sakura.

 **-"Uh, ¡genial!"-** Dijo con tono de hiper entusiasmo. Sakura estaba segura que le oyó quebrarse la voz. Él se aclaró la garganta. **\- "Pueden enviarse en esta semana."-** Dijo volviendo a Sakura **. - "¿Algo más en que pueda ayudarla, Srta. Haruno?"-**

 **\- "Sí, ¿hay alguna forma en que pueda enviarme con el sillón?"-** Preguntó. **-"No quiero moverme."-**

El hombre se relajó visiblemente y rió. **\- "No estoy seguro de que pueda arreglarse, pero puede quedarse cuanto desee. Estaré junto a caja cuando esté lista."-** Sonrió y se excusó.

Sakura devolvió su atención a Hinata, que parecía torpe y avergonzada.

 **\- "¿Estás bien?"-**

Los ojos lavanda encontraron los esmeralda. **\- "Sí, es que… no quería que pensara que… tú… que nosotras…"-**

 **\- "¿Somos pareja?"-** Terminó Sakura, su corazón hundiéndose.

Hinata agitó la cabeza. **\- "No deseaba crearte problemas…"-**

Sakura estudió la cara de Hinata un momento, intentando entender la verdad detrás de las palabras. Todo que pudo sacar era que a la artista le asustaba ser confundida por una lesbiana.

 **\- "De acuerdo."-** Dijo esperando no parecer tan herida como se sentía. **\- "Estoy bastante segura de que no va a correr a** _ **Entertainment Tonight**_ **con la noticia de que una linda japonesa estaba sentada en mi regazo."-**

Si era posible, Hinata se ruborizó más aun.

Sakura decidió que era hora de dejar el tema **. - "Supongo que significa que tengo que levantarme ahora."-**

Hinata se acercó y le ofreció la mano **. - "Venga, perezosa."-**

Sakura permitió ser alejada de la comodidad del sillón. De algún modo, tocar la mano de Hinata era más atractivo que quedarse donde estaba. Notarlo fue perturbador, pese a no ser sorprendente.

 **\- "¿Quieres cenar después?"-**

 **\- "¿Siempre estás pensando en comida?"-** Preguntó Hinata mientras iban hacia la caja registradora.

Sakura sonrió **. - "No, a veces pienso en otras cosas."-**

 **\- "¿Como?"-**

 _En besarte..._

 _En tocarte..._

 _En ti..._

 _En ti..._

 _En ti_.

Su móvil le ahorró tener que contestar. Dejó de caminar. _**\- "Haruno."-**_ Saludó.

 _ **\- "Hola, Sakura."-**_ Era la voz de Tenten. _**\- "¿Interrumpo algo?"-**_

Sakura miró a Hinata un momento y entonces contestó _ **. -"No, sólo estoy comprado muebles."-**_

Un breve silencio la saludó.

 _ **\- "¿Comprando muebles? ¿Sola?"-**_

Sakura miró al cielo. _**\- "Soy capaz de comprar muebles sola, ¿sabes?"-**_ Hizo una pausa. _ **\- "Pero, um, Hinata está conmigo."-**_

 _ **\- "Ah."-**_ Dijo Tenten con conocimiento. Aunque Sakura no estaba segura de qué creía Tenten saber. _**\- "Entonces seré rápida. Has de tomar un vuelo desde Newark el viernes noche. El estreno de Guardian es el sábado. Y tu cita llamó para confirmar."-**_

 _¿Mi cita?._ Pensó Sakura durante todo un segundo antes de sonreír.

 _ **\- "¿De veras? ¡Es maravilloso! ¿Le conseguiste habitación de hotel y todo?"**_

 _ **\- "Todo arreglado."-**_ Le aseguró Tenten. _ **\- "Aunque, Sakura, ¿no estás escogiéndoles un poco jóvenes? Me refiero a que para confirmar llamó su padre."-**_

Sakura se rió. _**\- "La edad es sólo un estado mental."-**_

 _ **\- "Ya. Bueno, llega el viernes por la mañana con su madre y hermana. Haré que una limusina les recoja en el aeropuerto. Te daré su información de contacto cuando llegues aquí. También tendrás que darle a Naruto la noticia de que no será tu cita para la velada porque no recibió el memorándum."-**_

 _ **\- "Oh, maldita sea."-**_ Dijo Sakura. _ **\- "Le llamaré después."-**_

 _ **\- "Lo último**_."- Tenten prometió. _**\- "Tu madre sabe que vienes este fin de semana, así que mejor la llamas. Ha dejado unos cinco mensajes en el contestador de tu casa. Dijo que perdió tu número de teléfono de Nueva York."-**_

Sakura miró al cielo. _**\- "De acuerdo."-**_

 _ **\- "Es todo."-**_ Replicó Tenten. _**\- "Te dejo volver a tu festín visual, er, a ir de compras".-**_

 _ **\- "Ja-ja."-**_ Sakura contestó agitando la cabeza. _**\- "¿No eras tú la que una vez me encontraba intimidante? ¿Podemos regresar a eso?"-**_

Tenten se rió. _**\- "Adiós, Srta. Haruno."-**_

Sakura colgó el teléfono y lo miró un segundo antes de guardarlo. Echó una mirada alrededor buscando a Hinata y encontró a la artista sentada en un sofá cercano.

 **\- "Lo siento."-** Se disculpó.

 **\- "Está bien."-** Dijo Hinata levantándose. **\- "Pillo que eres popular."-** Sonrió.

Sakura devolvió la sonrisa, pero alejó la vista antes de que pudiera perderse en los ojos lavanda. Una idea estaba fraguándose en su mente, pero no estaba segura si sería buena. La desechó por ahora. Quizá después regresara a ella, cuando estuvieran a solas.

 **...**

 **\- "Es que no tiene sentido."-** Comentó Hinata ensartando una hoja de lechuga de su ensalada. **\- "Creerías que después de todo este tiempo tendrían alguna idea. Es tan obvio que se aman."-**

Sakura se encogió de hombros ocupada con su propio plato. Miró por el restaurante durante un momento y volvió a Hinata. **\- "Supongo que simplemente no es obvio para ellos."-**

Hinata agitó la cabeza **. - "Sí, pero quiero decir que ahora tienen juntos una niña. Vivieron juntos… ¿Hola?"-**

 **\- "Estoy segura que terminarán juntos."-** Le aseguró Sakura. **\- "Algunas cosas requieren tiempo."-**

 **\- "El amor no debiera ser tan complicado."-** Discutió Hinata.

Sakura se rió entre dientes. **-"Es una telecomedia."-**

 **\- "Todo lo que digo es que Ross y Rachel necesitan espabilarse. Es extraño que se pueda estar tan ciego."-**

Sakura se retrepó y sonrió. Miró alrededor y se enderezó pareciendo levemente más seria que antes.

 **\- "¿Puedo hablarte de algo?"-**

El corazón de Hinata dio un vuelco ante el tono de la actriz.

 **\- "Claro."-** Dijo aunque estaba repentinamente nerviosa. Desde que habían dejado la tienda de muebles, a Hinata le preocupaba que Sakura sacase en incidente del sillón. Incidente. Llamarlo así lo hacía parecer un accidente desafortunado. Y no hubo nada desafortunado o accidental en ello.

 _Me estoy convirtiendo en una pervertida._

 **\- "¿Qué haces este próximo fin de semana?"-** Preguntó Sakura.

La pregunta cogió por sorpresa a Hinata. Había estado tan convencida de que sería una pregunta relacionada con el sillón.

 **\- "Uh, nada, ¿por qué?"-**

 **\- "¿Quieres ir a California conmigo?"-** Preguntó Sakura. Entonces rápidamente agregó **.- "El sábado he de ir al estreno de mi última película. Y pensé que sería agradable mostrarte mi casa. Ya sabes, pensé que sería bueno para ti ver cómo vivo cuando realmente tengo mobiliario."-**

 _¿California?_

 _¿Quiere que vaya a California el fin de semana?_

 _¿Con ella?_

 _¿A su casa?_

 _Mobiliario…_

La mente de Hinata estaba desbocada. No estaba segura de que su cerebro estuviera siquiera formando pensamientos coherentes. Aún así se obligó a hablar.

 **\- "No creo que pueda permitirme la tarifa aérea."-**

 **\- "Alquilé un jet privado."-** Contestó Sakura algo tímidamente **. -"No tienes que pagar nada."-**

 **\- "Ya."-** Dijo Hinata sintiéndose completamente apabullada. Un fin de semana en California. Con Sakura. ¿Cómo podía ser malo? **\- "Parece divertido."-** Se encontró diciendo. ¿No tenía tarea? Había ensayos que escribir y libros que leer. Los parciales se acercaban. Sakura Haruno iba a conseguir que la echasen de la facultad. Y aún así no podía evitar sentirse mareada ante la perspectiva de ir a casa de Sakura.

 **-"Genial."-** Contestó Sakura sonriendo brillantemente. Hinata se encontró mirando la sonrisa de Sakura. _Dios, es tan hermosa. Bellísima. Irreal. Y_ _estoy tan, tan jodida si sigo pensando así_ **. - "Bueno, ¿qué hacemos tras la cena?"-** Preguntó temiendo que podría estar acercándose la hora en que tendrían que separarse.

Sakura se encogió de hombros **. - "Si estás por ello, creo recordar que alguien me prometió un baile."-**

Hinata sonrió **. - "Acepto."-**

 _Tan, tan jodida._

 **\- "¡Creí que íbamos a un bar lesbiano!"-** Gritó Hinata sobre la fuerte música. Echó un vistazo al club al que Sakura la había llevado, intentando ver entre las nubes de humo. A donde mirase gente escasamente vestida estaban bailando y dando saltos. Luces rojas, azules y verdes rebotaban de las paredes al suelo y techo continuamente.

Sakura sonrió y tomó la mano de Hinata. **\- "Creí que deseabas bailar."-**

Hinata tuvo que devolverle la sonrisa. Miró sus manos entrelazadas por un momento, sintiéndose irrazonablemente mareada.

 **\- "Un trato es un trato."-** Replicó. La música de baile le hacía desear estar saltando. Se sintió repentinamente llena de energía.

Mientras llegaban a la pista de baile, Hinata notó que la mayoría eran tios bailando. Había algunas chicas por el lugar, pero la mayoría eran hombres.

Arqueando una ceja se apoyó contra Sakura y preguntó. - **"¿Dónde estamos?"-**

 **\- "Club gay."-** Replicó Sakura, sus labios cerca de la oreja de Hinata **. - "Pero si realmente prefieres un bar** _ **lesbiano**_ **…"-**

Hinata cerró los ojos momentáneamente mientras la mejilla de Sakura rozaba contra la de ella. Los abrió rápidamente y se encogió de hombros.

 **\- "Eh, si tios sudorosos sin camisa te encienden… ¿entonces quién soy yo para juzgar?"-**

 **\- "¿No te encienden** _ **a ti**_ **?"-** Contraatacó divertida Sakura.

Hinata no tenía idea de cómo contestar esa pregunta. Oyó como _Party People_ de Missy Elliot salía de los altavoces. Y se rió.

 **\- "¡Tenemos que bailar a esto, ven!"-** Agarró las manos de Sakura y la introdujo en la muchedumbre.

 **\- "¿Te gusta esta canción?"-** Gritó Sakura por encima de la música.

Hinata asintió mientras soltaba las manos de Sakura y empezaba a moverse con el ritmo. Podía sentir la energía pulsando alrededor de ella. Agradecía llevar puesto un top porque ciertamente iba a hacer calor pronto allí dentro.

Sakura estaba allí de pie mientras los locos del baile empezaban a chocar contra ella.

 **\- "¡Voy por una bebida!"-**

Hinata agitó la cabeza y volvió a agarrar la mano de Sakura de nuevo, atrayéndola.

 **\- "Fue idea tuya, Srta. Haruno."-** Pronunció las palabras junto con Missy. **-"** _ **'Déjame bailar contigo,**_ _ **déjame agotarte…'**_ **"-**

Sakura se rió. **\- "Estás poniéndome nerviosa."-** Admitió.

 **\- "¿Por qué?"-**

La actriz la miró fijamente y entonces se agachó para decir. **\- "Porque pareces realmente sexy cuando bailas."-**

Hinata intentó esconder su sorpresa, su corazón martilleando por las palabras.

 **\- "Bueno, tú pareces realmente boba ahí de pie. ¡Así que a bailar!"-** Puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Sakura y se apretó contra ella. No deseaba pensar demasiado profundamente sobre lo que estaba haciendo porque, si lo hiciera, probablemente pararía. Y era demasiado agradable para parar. Especialmente cuando Sakura puso sus manos en la cintura de Hinata y empezó a soltarse.

 **\- "¿Mejor?"-** Preguntó la actriz.

Hinata sonrió. Sakura debería soltarse más a menudo **. - "Sí, ahora pareces mucho menos boba."-**

Estaba segura que su voz estaría ronca al final de la noche. También podía quedarse sorda, la música era tan fuerte. Pero estaba divirtiéndose demasiado para preocuparse.

 **...**

Sakura estaba pasmada. Pasmada por su propia audacia.

 _Pareces realmente sexy cuando bailas._

Las palabras resonaron en su mente. ¿Realmente las había dicho en voz alta? Lo bastante alta, incluso, para ser oídas por encima de la música. ¿Qué otros pensamientos desinhibidos podrían escapar entre ellas? La pregunta le preocupaba. Pero la sensación de Hinata bailando tan cerca de ella era distrayente y sus pensamientos fueron de la preocupación al temor.

Sakura se había alejado levemente tras la primera canción. No deseaba que Hinata notara cuánto disfrutaba el íntimo contacto. Sobre todo tras el desliz. Aun así la pista de baile estaba atestada y sus cuerpos inevitablemente eran acercados por fuerzas más allá de su control.

Mientras _I Do Both Jay and Jane_ de La Rissa empezaba, Hinata dijo. **\- "¿Sed?"-**

Sakura asintió. Agarró la mano de Hinata para no perderla en la multitud y fue en dirección de la barra.

 **\- "¿Qué quieres?"-** Le preguntó a Hinata.

 **\- "Agua."-** Respondió Hinata.

Sakura pidió dos botellas de agua al barman que, afortunadamente, no la miró dos veces.

Le dio una de las botellas a Hinata y dijo. **\- "¿Quiere alejarte un rato de la música?"-**

Hinata le lanzó una mirada aliviada mientras asentía. Fueron a buscar un sitio relativamente tranquilo en alguna parte y, eventualmente, encontraron un banco vacío en uno de los vestíbulos de arriba.

 **\- "Oh, Dios mío, es tan agradable sentarse."-** Dijo Hinata con un suspiro.

Sakura se sentó a su lado y se retrepó. **\- "No nos movamos de aquí."-**

 **\- "Hecho."-** Acordó Hinata abriendo su botella de agua. Ingirió la mitad del contenido en un largo trago.

Sakura se rió. **\- "¿Quiere también la mía?"-**

 **\- "No me tientes."-** Advirtió Hinata. Empezó a tiranse del top. **\- "Ahora estoy toda sudada."-**

 **\- "Bueno, eras bastante buena."-** Contestó Sakura **. - "Algunos de esos movimientos habrían sacado a Shakira del negocio."-**

Hinata empezó a reirse **. - "Cállate."-**

Sakura sonrió y cerró sus ojos. Estaba exhausta. ¿Cuántas canciones habían durado? ¿Unas cinco? No podía imaginarse bailar toda la noche. Era inhumano.

Hinata bostezó y puso su cabeza en el hombro de Sakura.

 **\- "¿Te importa?"-**

Sakura apoyó su mejilla contra la coronilla de la cabeza de Hinata.

 **\- "No."-**

 **\- "Creo que estoy durmiéndome."-**

 **\- "¿Quieres ir a casa?"-**

 **\- "Aun no."-**

Sakura miró abajo para ver que Hinata le había cogido la mano. Su corazón se aceleró ante el contacto. Era un gesto tan inocente, pero hacía hormiguear su cuerpo.

 **\- "¿Hinata?"-**

Hinata levantó de repente la cabeza y soltó la mano de Sakura.

 **\- "¿Sasuke?"-**

Sakura miró al tipo que estaba de pie delante de ellas.

 _Así que éste es Sasuke..._

Parecía un surfero que había extraviado su tabla. O quizás sólo a la hermanastra de su novio.

 **\- "¿Qué haces aquí?"-** Continuó Hinata.

Sasuke señaló el aire alrededor de él.

 **\- "Club gay."-** Entonces a él mismo. **-"Gay. Mejor pregunta sería qué estás haciendo** _ **tú**_ **aquí con—"-** Hizo una pausa mientras encontraba la mirada de Sakura. **\- "Oh, Dios mío."-**

 **\- "Bonitos pantalones."-** Dijo Sakura con una sonrisita.

Sasuke parpadeó y empezó a alejarse. **\- "Estoy alucinando y ni siquiera he tomado nada aun…"-**

 **\- "Excúsame."-** Le dijo Hinata a Sakura.

Sakura observó como Hinata llevaba a Sasuke donde no pudiera oírles. Sonrió y volvió a cerrar los ojos. Esto podría tardar un rato.

 **...**

 **\- "¿Estabas de veras abrazándote con Sakura Haruno?"-** Preguntó Sasuke incrédulamente.

Hinata le frunció el ceño **. -"No estaba** _ **abrazándola**_ **. Sólo estamos cansadas."-**

 **\- "¿Estáis juntas?"-** Preguntó, su voz grave. **\- "¡Porque sería** _ **escandaloso**_ **!"-** Dijo la palabra 'escandaloso' como si fuera buena cosa.

Hinata intentó no mirar al cielo. **\- "Sólo somos amigas."-**

Sasuke le echó una mirada a Sakura **. - "No puedo creerme que de veras la conozcas. ¿Cómo sucedió?"-**

 **\- "Larguísima historia."-** Explicó Hinata **. - "Te la contaré en otro momento."-**

Sasuke aun la miraba fijamente. **\- "¿No parece como si estuviera posando para una portada de algo?"-** Suspiró. **\- "Iba en serio cuando dije que podía meterse en mis pantalones."-** Sonrió y miró a Hinata **. - "¿Crees que estaba coqueteando conmigo?"-**

 **\- "Aquí estás. He estado buscándote."-**

Hinata levantó la vista para ver a su Neji yendo hacia ellos.

 _Genial. Simplemente genial._

 **\- "Eh, Neji."-**

Neji pareció desconcertado. **\- "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"-**

 **\- "Está aquí con su** _ **novia**_ **."-** Chinchó Sasuke con una sonrisa ladina.

 **\- "¿Desde cuándo tienes novia?"-** Preguntó Neji pareciendo completamente perdido. **\- "Sé que dijiste que estabas confusa, pero… "-**

Hinata deseó que la tragase la tierra. **\- "No es mi novia."-**

Sasuke se volvió hacia su novio y dijo. **\- "Se estaba abrazando con Sakura Haruno."-**

 **\- "¡No la estaba abrazando!"-** Insistió Hinata. Miró a Neji. **\- "No la estaba abrazando."-**

 **\- "¿Sakura Haruno?"-**

Sasuke asintió y señaló hacia el banco dónde estaba sentada Sakura con los ojos cerrados, pareciendo no tener una preocupación en su vida.

 **\- "Oh, Dios mío. ¿Estas clavada a ella?."-** Neji se le quedó mirando sobrecogido.

 **\- "Es ella."-** Dijo Hinata **. - "Es mi amiga."-**

Neji miró a Hinata, sus ojos dilatados. **\- "¿Desde cuándo?"-**

 **\- "Es una larga historia."-** Dijo Sasuke. **\- "Nos la contará después."-** Le sonrió a Hinata **. - "Ve directa a la parte dónde nos presentas."-**

 **\- "Si me avergonzáis, os mataré."-** Avisó Hinara y empezó a ir hacia Sakura. **-"Ahora quedaos aquí mismo e intentad no parecer que estáis mirando fijamente."-**

 _Por favor, Dios... que Sasuke se comporte._

Sakura se enderezó cuando Hinata se acercó. **\- "¿Todo bien?"-**

 **\- "Ellos quieren conocerte."-** Anunció Hinata. **-"Pero si no quieres, no tienes que hacerlo. Les diré que se vayan."-**

 **\- "¿Ellos?"-**

 **\- "Neji también está aquí."-** Hinata explicó nerviosamente. Detestaba poner a Sakura en tal situación.

La cara de Sakura se iluminó **. - "Oooh, ¿trajo vergonzosas fotos tuyas de bebé?"-** Se incorporó y sonrió. **-"Tú primero."-**

 _Por favor, por favor, Dios..._

Sasuke fue el primero en hablar mientras Sakura se acercaba a los dos hombres.

 **\- "Antes que digas nada."-** Empezó. **-"Tengo que decirte que soy el** _ **mayor**_ **de los fans. He visto todas tus películas. Quiero decir todas. Incluso tengo la primera temporada de** _ **Guardian**_ **en DVD. Y—"-**

Sakura se rió. **\- "Encantada de conocerte, Sasuke."-**

Sasuke se inclinó contra Neji para tener apoyo. **\- "Cariño, sabe mi nombre."-**

Neji alargó la mano. **\- "Soy Neji. Es un placer conocerla, Srta. Haruno."-**

 **\- "Solo Sakura."-** Dijo ella rápidamente, estrechando su mano. **\- "Realmente encantada de conocerte. Hinata me ha hablado mucho de ti."-**

Neji Y Sasuke miraron con curiosidad a Hinata. Ésta se encogió de hombros torpemente, pareciendo incómoda.

 **\- "Bueno, ¿qué os trae aquí?"-** Preguntó Neji.

Sakura y Hinata se miraron. **\- "Es que deseábamos ir a bailar."-** Dijo Hinata.

 **\- "No parecíais estar bailando."-** Comentó Sasuke.

Neji rápidamente habló. **\- "Eh, Hinata, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento?"-**

Hinata se le quedó mirando. **\- "¿Ahora?"-**

 **\- "Sí."-** Neji le sonrió educadamente a Sakura y se excusó, arrastrando a Hinata con él.

 **...**

Sakura les observó alejarse y se volvió a Sasuke, que la miraba fijamente.

 **-"Supongo que quedamos nosotros."-**

Sasuke sonrió. **\- "Probablemente sólo está preocupado por ella."-** Dijo él **. -"Ha estado toda confusa últimamente."-**

Sakura arqueó una ceja ante sus palabras. **\- "¿Confusa?"-**

 **\- "Sí, ya sabes, chicas y su sexualidad."-** Dijo con un encogimiento de hombros. Entonces hizo una pausa pareciendo preocupado **. - "Me refiero con los tios. Sexualidad con** _ **tios**_ **. No chicas."-** Embutió las manos en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y miró hacia abajo **. - "Por favor, hazme dejar de hablar."-**

Sakura le miró intentando entender lo que estaba diciendo. Echó un vistazo a Hinata y encontró a la artista mirándola. Le lanzó una pequeña sonrisa y se sintió aliviada cuando consiguió otra a cambio.

 _¿Sobre qué estás confusa?_. Se preguntó. Volviendo a Sasuke, decidió no forzar el asunto. Le encontró mirándola con curiosidad.

 **\- "Bueno, um."-** Sasuke continuó **. - "¿Tú y Hinata sois amigas íntimas?"-**

Sakura no pudo evitar sino sonreír. **\- "Eso me gustaría creer."-**

 **\- "No nos dijo que te conociera."-** Sasuke explicó **. - "A menos que... "-** Sus ojos se ensancharon mientras algo se le ocurría **. - "Oh, Dios mío. Eso significa que... Oh, joder."-**

Sakura había perdido en alguna parte el hilo de la conversación.

 **\- "¿Algo va mal?"-**

Sasuke se aclaró la garganta y pareció recobrar algo de autocontrol.

 **\- "No."-** Dijo, aunque estaba claro que había algo que no estaba contándole **. -"Bueno, uh, ¿qué te trae a Nueva York?"-**

Sakura estaba sorprendida. ¿No sabían lo de Ino?

 **\- "Rodaje."-** Contestó. **\- "La amiga de Hinata, Ino, está en la película conmigo."-**

 **\- "Es cierto."-** Dijo él. Finalmente pareció ver la luz **. - "Lo había olvidado. Es tan raro estar hablando contigo. Mi cabeza está un poco liada. ¿Así que conociste a Hinata a través de Ino?"-**

 **\- "Es una larga historia."-** Le dijo Sakura.

 **\- "Eso he oído."-**

Neji y Hinata regresaron en ese momento.

 **\- "Lamento esto."-** Se disculpó Hinata. Le echó una mirada preocupada a Sasuke. Entonces regresó con Sakura. **\- "Me alegra que no te espantase."-**

 **\- "¡Eh!"-** Se quejó Sasuke.

Sakura sonrió **. - "Puedo manejarle."-**

 **\- "¡Eh, de nuevo!"-** Dijo Sasuke. Entonces le guiñó a Sakura. **\- "En realidad, puedes si realmente quieres."-**

Neji le dio una palmada en el brazo **. - "¿Hola? Novio justo aquí. Empezando a asustarse."-**

Sasuke sonrió y puso su brazo sobre los hombros de Neji. **\- "¿No está mono cuándo tiene celos?"-** Neji miró al cielo. Sakura y Hinata se sonrieron mutuamente.

 **-"De todas formas nos íbamos abajo."-** Anunció Neji. Le sonrió a Sakura. **-"Fue un verdadero placer conocerte."-**

 **\- "Sí, tan genial."-** Enfatizó Sasuke **. - "Deberíamos salir a cenar o algo, algún día." -**

Sakura asintió **. - "Me gustaría."-**

 **\- "¿De veras?"-** Preguntó sorprendido Sasuke. **\- "¿Que tal el viernes?"-**

 **\- "Estará en California."-** Intercaló Hinata **. - "Y está realmente ocupada…"-**

Sakura repasó su calendario mentalmente. **\- "Quizá algún día de la próxima semana."-** Sugirió. No deseaba dejar pasar la oportunidad. **\- "Si a Hinata no le importa."-** Miró a su amiga, preocupada por haberse sobrepasado. Quizá no deseaba que se relacionase con su familia.

Hinata la miró. **\- "No, no me importa en absoluto."-**

 **\- "Genial."-** Dijo Neji. **\- "Estaremos en contacto y quizá podamos quedar en algo."-**

Sakura asintió.

 **\- "Espera, ¿puedes darme tu autógrafo?"-** Preguntó Sasuke buscando en su bolsillo boli y papel. **\- "De otra forma nadie me creerá mañana en el trabajo."-**

Sakura garabateó un mensaje rápido y su firma en el papel que le dio **. -"Ahí tienes."-**

Sasuke saltó alegremente y se lo agradeció varias veces antes de que finalmente Neji le agarrara por el brazo y le apartase.

 **\- "Lamento muchísimo esto."-** Dijo Hinata **. - "No tenía idea de que estarían aquí."-**

 **\- "Son adorables."-** Dijo Sakura. **\- "Me alegra haberles conocido al fin."-**

 **\- "¿De veras?"-** Preguntó Hinata sorprendida.

 **\- "Sí, de veras. ¿No querias que lo hiciera?"-**

Hinata agitó la cabeza. **\- "No, es sólo… no deseaba ponerte en una situación incómoda."-**

Sakura sonrió. **\- "Mi vida es una larga situación incómoda."-** Bromeó aunque era en parte verdad. Se encogió de hombros levemente. **\- "Tú la haces cómoda."-**

Hinata la miró pero no dijo nada.

 **\- "Bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer ahora?"-** Sakura preguntó echando una mirada alrededor.

 **\- "Como que se me quitaron las ganas de fiesta**."- Admitió Hinata. **\- "¿Gané el desafío?"-**

 **\- "Con honores."-** Le dijo Sakura.

Empezaron a caminar hacia los escalones. Hinata la miró con una ceja levantada.

 **\- "Así que Shakira, ¿eh?"-**

 **\- "Oh, sí."-**

 **...**

Sakura llamó a la puerta abierta de la oficina de Temari. Había estado pensando las cosas durante todo el fin de semana y había tomado una decisión.

La directora levantó la vista de la pila de papeles en su escritorio y sonrió **. -"Sakura."-** Dijo poniéndose de pie. **\- "Llegas temprano."-**

 **\- "¿Podemos hablar?"-** Preguntó Sakura cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

 **\- "Oh, oh."-** Contestó Temari de buen humor. **\- "Claro. ¿Es negocio o…"-**

 **\- "Negocio no."-** Contestó Sakura calladamente.

La directora asintió y rodeó el escritorio. Indicó el sofá contra la pared.

 **\- "Sentémonos."-**

Sakura inspiró profundamente y se unió a Temari en el sofá preguntándose cómo decir lo que deseaba sin parecer idiota.

Los ojos aguamrina la estudiaron pacientemente, aunque con curiosidad. **\- "¿Qué pasa?"-**

 **\- "La cosa es ésta."-** Empezó Sakura sintiéndose nerviosa, tomo un largo respiro para relajarse **. - "Me gustas de veras. Eres inteligente, hermosa y divertida…"-**

 **\- "Pero…"-**

Sakura dudó **. - "Pero estoy enamorada de alguien más."-** Confesó.

Temari la miró un largo instante antes de asentir **. - "¿Hinata?"-** Adivinó.

La actriz estaba sorprendida y se preguntó si era obvio para todos, o sólo a quienes miraban lo bastante cerca. **\- "Sí."-** Admitió.

Temari asintió **. - "Tenten como que me advirtió que había alguien más."-** Dijo **. - "No dijo quién, pero… realmente no te relacionas con mucha gente, así que el proceso de eliminación fue corto."-** Sonrió ligeramente.

Sakura no sabía qué decir. **\- "Lo siento."-** Dijo finalmente **. - "Si las cosas fueran diferentes…"-**

Temari rió **. - "Sí, si."-** Dijo. Le sonrió a Sakura **. - "Aprecio tu sinceridad. Espero que las cosas funcionen con Hinata."-**

Sakura se rió entre dientes **. - "Bueno, lo de hetero podría presentar un problema."-**

 **\- "La mayoría de nosotras fuimos una vez hetero."-** Replicó Temari con una carcajada. **\- "Pero supongo que las cosas tendrán que seguir su curso natural."-**

 **\- "Sí."-** Concordó Sakura no deseando aferrarse a falsas esperanzas **. - "Bueno, te dejo volver al trabajo. Parecías ocupada."-** Se incorporó y fue hacia la puerta. En el umbral, hizo una pausa y miró a la directora **. - "Gracias."-**

 **\- "¿Por?"-**

 **\- "Todo."-** Replicó Sakura significándolo. Sonrió y salió de la oficina sintiéndose como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso.

 **...**

 _ **\- "Mami."-**_ Dijo Hinata con impaciencia. _ **\- "¡Mamá! Cálmate."-**_

 _ **\- "Pero cómo me voy a calmar, Hinata, cuando me vienes con esto de ir a California con una persona ajena."-**_

Hinata se exasperó. _**\- "No es ajena. Es amiga. Y sólo es durante el fin de semana."-**_

 _ **\- "No sé."-**_ Dijo su madre, su tono implicando desaprobación. _**\- "¿Visitarás a tu padre?"-**_

 _ **\- "Estaré en Los Angeles."-**_ Contestó con pesar. Habría sido agradable ver a su padre. Pero al menos su madre aparecía estar ablandándose sobre el problema. _**-"No tendré tiempo de ir allí y verle."-**_

Su madre soltó un largo suspiro _ **. - "Bueno, llámanos cuando llegues a la casa de tu amiga."-**_ Le instruyó.

Hinata sonrió sabiendo que había ganado. _**\- "Prometo que llamaré al instante que llegue allí**_."- Dijo. Se despidió de su madre y colgó el teléfono, justo a tiempo para ver a Ino entrar en el apartamento.

 **\- "Eh, colega."-** Saludó Ino saludó con una sonrisa **. - "¿Qué tramas?"-** Se unió Hinata a la mesa de la cocina.

Hinata sostuvo el teléfono **. - "Tenía que hablarle a mi madre sobre mi viaje."-**

 **\- "No puedo creerme que Sakura te lleve a su casa."-** Dijo Ino agitando su cabeza **. -"¿Qué crees que vas a hacer allí? ¿Va llevarte al estreno?"-**

Hinata agitó su cabeza **. - "No creo. Creo que tiene una cita."-** Se encogió de hombros. **\- "Supongo que sólo estaré por allí."-** No había pensado mucho en los detalles y, cuanto más lo hacía, más nerviosa se ponía. ¿Cómo iba siquiera a encajar en el mundo de Sakura?

 **\- "Bueno, me tomo que las cosas son mucho mejor ahora."-** Preguntó Ino gentilmente. **\- "Ya sabes, desde la crisis."-**

 **\- "Las cosas son geniales."-** Replicó Hinata incapaz para mantener alejada la sonrisa de su cara **. - "Sakura es ..."-**

Ino la miró a la expectativa.

Pero los adjetivos que le vinieron a la mente parecían inapropiados y Hinata se detuvo. El timbre del teléfono la salvó de tener que salir con algo que decir.

 _ **\- "¿Hola?"-**_ Contestó.

 _ **\- "Eh, ¿puedes venir? Tengo algo que enseñarte."-**_

Hinata sonrió ante el sonido de la voz de Sakura _ **. - "¿De qué tipo?"-**_

 _ **\- "Es una sorpresa."-**_ Replicó Sakura. _**\- "Estoy haciendo la cena. ¿Tienes tarea que hacer?"-**_

Hinata ni deseaba pensar en cuánta _ **. - "Una tonelada."-**_

 _ **\- "Tráela. Tengo una escena que ensayar de todas formas. Estaré dando vueltas, mascullando para mí mientras estudias."-**_

Hinata se rió. _**\- "De acuerdo, aun tengo que ducharme. Así que estaré como en una hora."-**_

 _ **\- "Nos vemos entonces."-**_

 _ **\- "Adiós."-**_ Dijo Hinata. Colgó y levantó la vista para encontrar a Ino mirándola **. -"Sakura."-** Le explicó **. - "Voy a su apartamento."-**

 **\- "Lo capté."-** Le dijo Ino.

 **\- "Voy a meterme en la ducha."-** Anunció Hinata levantándose de su asiento. Empezó a ir hacia su cuarto, pero se detuvo cuando Ino la llamó. Se volvió mirar a su compañera de piso. Ino también se había puesto de pie.

 **\- "Hidan tiene este amigo."-** Dijo **. - "Es realmente mono. Pensé que quizá podríamos salir dobles parejas mañana por la noche."-**

Hinata agitó la cabeza. **\- "Lo siento. De veras no estoy de humor para relaciones."-**

 **\- "Es sólo salir."-** Discutió Ino **. - "No quiere casarse contigo."-**

Detestaba verse en esta posición. **\- "Podría tener planes con Sakura."-** Dijo **. -"Y de veras no tengo ganas de estar saliendo otra vez. Hay una razón por la que rompí con Gaara."-**

Ino cruzó los brazos **. - "¿Qué razón es ésa?"-**

 **\- "De veras tengo que meterme en la ducha."-** Hinata insistió deseando acabar con la conversación. ¿Cuál era el problema de Ino?

 **\- "Hinata"-** Empezó Ino cambiando el tono **. - "¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?"-**

 **\- "¿Cómo qué?"-** Preguntó Hinata sintiéndose nerviosa.

 **\- "No sé."-** Dijo Ino **. - "Pero si lo hay… lo entenderé."-**

Hinata no sabía a dónde estaba yendo Ino. O más bien, no quería saberlo.

 **-"Es que estoy cansada de que todo sea sobre los tios."-** Dijo. **\- "No veo por qué debería saltar ante la oportunidad de salir con una persona a la que jamás he visto antes, sólo porque sea varón y creas que es mono."-**

Ino se le quedó mirando dándole vueltas a las palabras de Hinata. Finalmente, asintió. **\- "Vale, es justo."-**

Aliviada, Hinata suavizó su mirada. **\- "Pero me gustaría salir contigo antes de irme el viernes."-** Dijo.

 **\- "¿Pizza y noche de pelis? ¿El jueves?"-** Ino sugirió.

 **\- "Trato."-** Acordó Hinata con leve sonrisa, contenta de que hubiera pasado la tormenta. **\- "Ahora voy a ducharme."-**

Ino asintió y fue hacia su cuarto. **\- "Saluda a Sakura de mi parte."-**

Hinata logró llegar a casa de Sakura en un poco menos de una hora. Y estaba más que ansiosa por averiguar cual era la sorpresa de Sakura. La idea de la cena también era seductora. Hinata estaba hambrienta.

Sakura abrió la puerta una chispa y atisbó fuera. **\- "¿Cuál es la contraseña secreta?"-**

 **\- "Crema de almejas de Nueva Inglaterra."-** Contestó Hinata sonriendo.

 **\- "¿Roja o blanca?"-**

Hinata entrecerró los ojos. **\- "Has visto la peli unas cuantas veces de más, ¿verdad?"-** Preguntó.

 **\- "Adoro** _ **Ace Ventura**_ **.** **"-** Contestó Sakura **. - "Bueno, ¿cual era el color correcto?"-**

 **\- "Um, ¿blanca?"-** Supuso Hinata. No podía recordarlo **. - "Nunca puedo recordar lo que contesta."-**

Sakura pareció pensativa **. - "Tampoco puedo recordarlo. Así que sea blanca. Pero tienes que cerrar los ojos."-**

Hinata le siguió la corriente y cerró los ojos.

 **\- "Algo huele bien."-** Dijo mientras agradables aromas se colaban en el vestíbulo **. -"¿Qué cocinas?"-**

 **\- "Lo averiguarás bastante pronto, Oh, Impaciente."-** Replicó Sakura guiando a Hinata dentro del apartamento.

Hinata no tenía idea de adónde iban, pero bastante pronto Sakura se detuvo.

 **\- "Abre los ojos."-** Instruyó la actriz.

Hinata hizo como se le decía y sonrió a la vista ante ella. El mobiliario de Sakura había llegado. El sofá que había seleccionado y los dos sillones reclinables habían reemplazado el espacio vacío de la alfombra. Pero el objeto que más llamó su atención fue la mesa comedor.

Hinata se rió **. - "¿Cuándo conseguiste eso?"-**

 **\- "Le dije al tipo en la tienda que escogiera una por mí."-** Respondió Sakura **. -"Estoy segura que era la más cara. Pero al menos hace juego con todo." -Se** rió. Indicó la comida en la mesa **. - "La cena está servida."-**

Hinata sonrió y volvió a echar una mirada alrededor. El apartamento parecía ahora mucho más agradable. Al fin parecía habitado. Notó que había una televisión de pantalla plana en la pared delante del sofá. **-"¿Trasladaste la de tu cuarto?" -** Preguntó.

Sakura le puso una cara de 'sí, ya **'. - "La compré hoy de camino a casa desde el plató."-** Contestó **. - "Sabía que el mobiliario llegaba, así que pensé en darle a la sala razón para existir."-**

 **\- "¿La televisión es la razón?"-** Hinata preguntó con una sonrisa.

Sakura asintió yendo detrás de la isla en la cocina **. - "¿Qué quieres beber?"-**

 **\- "Cualquier cosa que tengas está bien."-** Contestó Hinata. Miró los dos sillones. **-"Bueno, ¿por qué conseguiste dos? ¿Vas a buscarte compañera de piso?"-**

Sakura se encogió de hombros y se puso a llenar un par de vasos con hielo. Levantó la mirada y sonrió **. -"¿Por qué, quieres instalarte?"-**

Hinata se rió y fue a ayudar Sakura. Pero, por alguna razón, la perspectiva de vivir con la actriz no parecía ni medio mala.

 **...**

Después de que los platos de la cena hubieran sido limpiados, Sakura sentó a Hinata en uno de los sillones y le dijo que estudiara. La último que deseaba era que Hinata empezara a suspender. Pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a renunciar a su tiempo con Hinata. Así que era un buen arreglo. Y lo mejor de todo, a Hinata no parecía importarle.

 **\- "Creo que estoy enamorada de este sillón."-** Anunció Hinata tras unos minutos.

Sakura sonrió desde dónde estaba.

 **\- "Te lo dije."-** Regresó al guión delante de ella, intentando concentrarse en la escena. Estaba bastante segura que tenía todo el guión memorizado, pero filmaban esa escena el día siguiente y deseaba asegurarse de tenerlo dominado. Y ni tan siquiera no era las frases, que se las sabía, sino todo lo demás. Era una escena importante y deseaba hacerla bien.

 **\- "¿En qué estás trabajando?"-** Preguntó Hinata.

Sakura dejó de decir las frases para sí y miró a Hinata **. - "Sólo repasaba las frases para la escena de mañana."-**

 **\- "¿Puedo ayudar?"-**

 **\- "¿No tienes tarea que hacer?"-** Preguntó Sakura. **\- "Si estoy distrayéndote, puedo irme a hacer esto en mi cuarto."-**

 **-"No."-** Contestó Hinata **. - "Es que no tengo ganas de estudiar."-** Captó la mirada que Sakura le lanzó y se rió. **\- "Mañana me encerraré en la biblioteca y me pondré al día, lo prometo."-** Se levantó la silla **. - "Eres peor que mi madre, ¿lo sabes?"-**

Sakura sonrió levemente orgullosa de sí misma. **\- "Lo intento."-**

 **\- "Bueno, ¿cómo puedo ayudar?"-** Preguntó Hinata, ahora de pie delante de Sakura.

Sakura suspiró derrotada. **\- "De acuerdo, es una breve escena. Lee las frases de Emma. Y te advierto, es muy sentimental."-**

 **\- "Auu, recuerdo ésta. Es dulce."-** Hinata sonrió. **\- "¿Empiezo?"-**

 **\- "Adelante."-**

Hinata se aclaró la garganta.

 **\- "Anoche oí tu canción. Hacía eco en los árboles fuera de mi ventana y pensé…"-**

 **\- "¿Qué?"-**

 **\- "Tuve la loca sensación de que estabas en el jardín."-**

 **\- "¿Con un piano?"-**

 **\- "¿No es una locura?"-**

Sakura se acercó a Emma, que realmente era Hinata, y dijo. **-"Creo que el estar aquí juntas es una locura."-**

 **\- "¿Deseas que me vaya?"-**

 **\- "No. Deseo que te quedes para siempre."-**

 **\- "Eso es incluso más loco."-**

 **\- "¿Lo es? Te prometiste a un hombre que no amas y crees que la locura es esto."-**

 **\- "¿Quién dice que no le amo?"-**

 **\- "No tienes que decirlo, Emma. Puedo verlo. Hablas de amor como si fuera una obligación."-**

 **\- "Amor no."-** Dijo Hinata **. - "Sólo matrimonio."-**

 **\- "¿Así que admites que no le amas?"-**

 **\- "Según tú, no tengo que hacerlo. ¿Y qué diferencia representa?"-**

 **\- "Representa una diferencia para mí."-** Dijo Sakura suavemente, acercándose más **. - "Puedo mostrarte amor."-**

 **\- "No."-** Hinata levantó la vista de su lectura y encontró la mirada de Sakura.

El corazón de Sakura empezó a martillear y se sintió completamente fuera de carácter.

Estaba tan cerca de Hinata, sus labios tan próximos. Era la excusa perfecta, el guión requería un beso. Sakura vio a Hinata empezar a cerrar los ojos y sintió cerrarse los suyos. Un suave aliento cosquilleó sus labios…

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Ella no era Elizabeth y Hinata no era Emma. Esto no estaba bien.

Sakura se alejó **. - "Gracias."-** Dijo intentando no parecer tan nerviosa como se sentía. Su cuerpo entero vibraba con energía sexual y no sabía cómo detenerlo.

Hinata había abierto sus ojos y estaba mirándola con una expresión ilegible **. -"Cuando quieras."-** Dijo devolviendo el guión.

 **\- "Haces una buena Emma."-** Replicó Sakura esperando que se aliviase la tensión entre ellas. Deseó poder leer la mente de Hinara para descifrar estaba pensando. ¿Se había sobrepasado?

 **\- "Mala cosa que no hiciera la audición."-** Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa **. - "Bueno, um, ¿necesitas repasarlo de nuevo? "-**

 **\- "No."-** Dijo Sakura rápidamente **. - "Creo que lo tengo."-** Si volvían a pasar por todo eso, Sakura no sabía qué haría.

 **...**

Hinata miró los créditos pasando por la pantalla de la televisión preguntándose qué le había pasado a la película. ¿Ya había terminado?

 **\- "¿Te gustó?"-** Preguntó Sakura desde su sitio al otro lado de la cama. **\- "Creí que era mona."-**

 **\- "Sí, definitivamente mona."-** Concordó Hinata, agradecida por el adjetivo. Desde el casi beso de antes, Hinata estaba perdida para el mundo externo. Sakura había sugerido una película y Hinata había estado de acuerdo. Esperaba que una película la distrajese de sus pensamientos pero, al contrario, le dio amplia oportunidad de rendirse a ellos.

Casi se habían besado, se dio cuenta Hinata. Si Sakura no se hubiera apartado, habría pasado y no habría habido vuelta atrás. Sabía que estaba en el guión, que habría sido justificable, al menos desde fuera.

Era sólo actuación…

Pero no podía justificar el desear que pasara. No podía justificar su desilusión cuando no pasó. No podía explicar por qué seguía rememorándolo. Por qué su mente seguía imaginándolo pasando; seguía imaginándose cómo sería. Ella, Hinata, había deseado besar a Sakura, aun lo deseaba. El pensamiento la aturdía.

Sakura apagó la película y miró la hora en el despertador.

 **\- "Es tarde, ¿quieres que te lleve a casa en coche? O te acompaño andando."-**

 **\- "No."-** Contestó Hinata distraídamente **. - "Puedo llamar un taxi."-**

 **\- "Quédate esta noche."-** Sakura sugirió **. - "Pareces cansada."-**

Hinata se volvió la cabeza para mirar a Sakura. ¿Y si se besaban? Ahora mismo, en esa cama. ¿Sakura le devolvería el beso? ¿Y entonces qué?

 _Dios, sus labios parecen tan suaves_.

 **\- "Um."-** Sabía que Sakura había dicho algo. ¿Pero qué?

 **\- "¿Lo deseas?"-** Preguntó Sakura.

 _¿Desear?_

Sí, fuese lo que fuese.

 **\- "Claro."-**

 **\- "Hinata, ¿estás bien?"-** Sakura preguntó con preocupación en su voz **. - "¿Te incomodé?"-**

Hinata volvió al mundo de los vivos **. - "Estoy bien."-** Contestó. **\- "Sólo cansada, supongo."-** No es que pudiera dormir. Nunca, nunca jamás. Miró la TV, dónde había un infomercial **. - "¿Alguna vez has comprado algo de eso?"-**

 **\- "Me acojo a la** **quinta."-**

Hinata le sonrió. Podía imaginarse a Sakura pidiendo cosas sueltas a las tantas de la madrugada. **\- "Eres una compradora compulsiva."-**

 **\- "Disfruto los chismes inútiles que sólo les funcionan a la gente en la TV."-** Dijo Sakura.

 **\- "Quizá es que no sabes hacerlos funcionar apropiadamente."-** Le chinchó Hinata.

Sakura le pegó ligeramente con el mando.

Hinata se rió agarrando el mando de la mano de Sakura. **\- "Veamos qué más hay." -** Tras zapear una cantidad interminable de canales, Hinata vio que no había nada bueno en ninguno de ellos. Puso _Food Network_ ya que sabía que a Sakura le gustaba **. - "¿Éste está bien?"-**

 **\- "Ah,** _ **Iron Chef**_ **."-** Dijo Sakura con un suspiro celestial. **\- "Perfecto."-**

 **\- "Empollona."-** Hinata sonrió creyéndolo adorable.

Sakura sonrió **. - "Quiero competir contra uno de los Iron Chefs."-**

 **\- "¿Por qué no lo haces? "-**

 **\- "No tengo idea de cómo cocinar con esos raros ingredientes."-** Replicó Sakura pareciendo pesarosa.

 **\- "Puedes competir contra mí."-** Sugirió Hinata. **\- "Calentaré una tarta pre-hecha mientras tú creas algo espectacular."-**

Sakura se rió **. - "Menuda competición."-**

 **\- "Lo intento."-** Se quedaron calladas mientras veían la serie unos minutos. Hinata aun era incapaz de prestar plena atención a nada **. - "Sakura…"-**

 **\- "¿Sí? "-**

 **\- "¿Cuándo volverás a ver a Temari?"-**

 **\- "Mañana."-**

Hinata intentó no fruncir el ceño. **\- "¿Tienes otra cita?"-**

 **\- "Oh, ¿querías decir** _ **verla**_ **, verla?"-** Preguntó Sakura **. - "Le... um... le dije ayer pues que no quería salir más con ella."-**

 **\- "¿Por qué?"-** Hinata preguntó sintiéndose completamente conmocionada.

 **\- "No tengo sentimientos por ella."-** Admitió Sakura.

Hinata se sintió irracionalmente eufórica. **\- "Ya veo."-** Fue todo lo que podía pensar decir. Pero deseaba decir más que eso. Deseaba saber más **. - "¿La… la besaste?"-**

 **\- "Sí."-**

Su euforia se evaporó al instante.

 **\- "Oh, ¿besa bien?"-**

 **\- "Sí, fue realmente agradable."-**

Hinata decidió que ya no podía oír más. Lamentaba haber preguntado.

 **\- "¿Pero no tienes sentimientos por ella?"-**

Sakura la miró con curiosidad. **\- "¿Por qué preguntas?"-**

 **\- "Sólo soy curiosa."-** Hinata contestó preocupada de que Sakura pudiera sospechar sus verdaderas emociones **. - "Las cosas parecían ir bien."-**

 **\- "Podría decirse lo mismo de tú y Gaara"-** Contestó Sakura **. - "A veces los sentimientos simplemente no están allí."-**

Hinata miró los ojos de Sakura, tan rojizos y hermosos. **\- "¿Entonces dónde están?"-**

Sakura sonrió **. - "No lo sé."-**

 _Creo que yo sí_. Pensó Hinata. Pero sólo sonrió en contestación.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **N/A:** _ **¡¿Qué les parecio?!**_ **Me fascino escribir este el beso de TemarixSakura, el encuentro de Sakura con Sasuke y Neji (me reía bastante), la confución de Hinata pero sobre todo la escena en donde fueron a comprar los sofas y donde tuvieron que actuar los personajes de Emma y Elizabeth, demasiado tiernas =).**

 **Comenten para saber cual es su escena favorita ya solo falta un capítulo y me gustaría saber si alguno esta interesado en que suba la segunda versión de esta historia (que por cierto no es la segunda parte de la historia, no, pero hay escenas muuuuy diferentes a estas y una escena que estoy segura que les gustara;D), así puedo comenzar a escribirla y subirla con el último capítulo...**

 **...**

 **En una habitación de hospital cierta peliazul abria los ojos .**

 **\- ¿Donde estoy?.- Se sentó pero un fuerte dolor en la cabeza hizo que se la sostubiera.**

 **-** _ **Itte...**_ **por que me duele la cabeza.-**

 **\- No lo recuerdas.- Dijo una voz a lado de ella.**

 **Hinata-san salto asustada pero la persona perteneciente aquella voz la abrazo, tomando por sorpresa a la peliazul pero poco a poco se fue relajando en aquel calido abrazo.**

 **-Me tenías preocupada Hinata, me avisarón que tuvistes un accidente en una misión.-**

 **\- ¿Una misión?.-**

 **\- Si, te golpeas la cabeza, Tsunade-shihou ya te a tratado pero puede que no recuerde lo que sucedio.-**

 **Ambas permanecieron en silencio y la peliazul no se dio cuenta de como Sakura estaba sudando, esperando que ella no recordara nada.**

 **\- Así...que, todo fue un sueño.-**

 **\- ¡eh!.-**

 **-Nada...-**

 **Sakura suspiro aliviada de que no lo recordara y cuando iba a dejar de abrazarla vio un destello por la ventana, miro bien y pudo ver a la autora vestida con la tunica de los akatsuki, tomandoles fotos con una enorme sonrisa y con asiendole el simbolo de amor y paz, fruncio el seño, por su bien sería mejor que la ignorara o Hinata recordaría lo que en realidad si paso, así lo hizo y vio como la castaña desaparecia montada encima de Sasori (de su marioneta) en la oscuridad.**

 **\- Por favor comenten y nos lemos en el último capítulo.-**

 **Matta ne... XD (16/11/15)**

 **(B.G.R.R)**


	15. Capìtulo 15

**El lado ciego del amor**

 **"Historia de Sakura Haruno, una actriz famosa patea traseros pero con un lado más melancólico cuando esta fuera de escena y de Hinata Hyuuga, una joven artista que aspira a ser una gran pintora. Las dos viven en escenarios completamente distintos, sus vidas son totalmente incompatibles, no tienen nada en común excepto una cosa, el internet." YURI SakuHina**

 **Esta historia no es de mi propiedad, le pertenece a Ingrid Díaz, esta es una adaptación de su historia original a los personajes de Naruto .**

 **Solo me pertenece el tiempo de la adaptacion y una que otra frase, para que los personajes se parescan un poco a los de Naruto, pero no mucho para no salirse del contexto ;).**

 **Espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews para que se de a conocer .**

 **-"SakuHina"-...** Dialogo de personaje

 _SakuHina..._ Pensamientos

SakuHina...Acciones

 _ **SakuHina...**_ Correos o chat

 _ **-"SakuHina"-**_... Llamadas telefonicas

 **...** Cambio de perspectiva de personaje.

 **(°}°)c****(°}°)c*...** Separación para correos.

 **Capítulo: 15...**

 **...**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Miércoles , 1:02 AM_

La vida parecía más seria envuelta en el silencio.

Observó los brillantes números en el despertador, aparentemente más luminosos en la oscuridad del cuarto. Lo que deseaba era cerrar los ojos y rendirse. Deseaba ignorar lo lento que transcurría el tiempo sólo cuando recordaba que estaba allí.

Pero su mente era ajena a sus deseos. Era espejo que refleja lo que sentía, pero sin controlar cómo lo sentía. Y sus pensamientos proyectaban luz hacia la pantalla de la indeseada conciencia: obligándole a pensar, obligándole a sentir… exigiendo su atención.

Sakura miró las pinturas en la pared, ahora oscuras y grotescas en presencia de sombras: extraño cómo la belleza era tan fácilmente distorsionada por la ausencia de luz. Estaba cansándose de oscuridad… del dolor.

Erróneamente había asumido que podría controlarlo. No podía recordar el instante en que se sintió caer y lo permitió. Pero lo achacaba al silencio: las pausas, las comas, las inspiraciones entre palabras. Todos esos momentos, demasiado intangibles para mencionarlos, la había convencido de algún modo de que podía lidiar con la noche.

Y ahora comprendía por qué siempre había optado para la soledad. Hasta ahora no había tenido idea de lo que significaba.

 **...**

 _Miércoles, 1:46 AM_

Contras:

\- Repudio por la familia

\- Sin matrimonio legal (¿Vermont?)

\- Sin hijos (¿adopción, inseminación artificial?)

\- ¿Pecado?

\- Esconderse

\- Vergüenza

\- Miedo

Pros:

Hinata se quedó mirando el monitor del ordenador y suspiró. ¿Había pros en ser gay? No podía pensar en ninguno.

 **\- "Dios, es deprimente."-** Murmuró cerrando el documento de Word.

La sociedad seguro que no lo ponía fácil. ¿Cómo Sasuke y Neji se levantaban por la mañana? O Sakura, ya que estamos.

Sakura ...

Miró el teléfono junto a su cama. ¿Estaría dormida la actriz? Probablemente. Eran casi las dos de la mañana. Pero bueno, no estaba totalmente segura de que Sakura durmiese nunca. aun así, si llamaba, la probabilidad era que dijese cosas que no deseaba decir.

Pero bueno otra vez, si no llamaba, tendría que pasar el resto de la noche preguntándose si Sakura aun estaba despierta. Entonces en algún momento, las fantasías empezarían a implantarse en su subconsciente haciéndole preguntase cosas bobas como: _¿Está Sakura pensando en mí?_ O, peor aun: _¿Está soñando conmigo?_ Y lo almibarado de sus divagaciones escalaría hasta que sentido, lógica y razón se disiparan en el olvido, dejando a Hinata frustrada, irritada y, la mayoría de las veces, jadeante y excitada.

Cogió el teléfono y marcó.

 **\- "Haruno."-**

Hinata le sonrió en el receptor.

 **\- "¿Te desperté?"-**

 **\- "Realmente no. Sólo estaba viendo TV. ¿Algo va mal?"-**

 **\- "Sólo si el aburrimiento puntúa como problema."-** Contestó Hinata. Se preguntó si a Sakura le molestaban estas llamadas telefónicas post-medianoche. También se preguntaba si había forma de conseguir una grabación de la voz de Sakura. Era adictiva. **\- "¿Algo bueno?"-**

 **\- "Infomerciales."-** Contestó Sakura **. - "Veamos… más infomerciales… noticias… el tiempo… algo con extrañas criaturas alienígenas… una mujer desnuda montando un caballo…"-**

Hinata se rió. **\- "Pervertida."-**

 **\- "Eh, no hice la película."-** Contestó Sakura.

 **\- "¿Harías porno?"-** Preguntó Hinata.

 **\- "Claro. Justo tras** _ **Summer's End**_ **, me arreglo las tetas."-**

 **\- "Creo que sus tetas están bien."-** Contestó Hinata.

 **\- "Que encantador que lo notases. No sabía que mirabas."-**

Hinata sabía que ahora estaba ruborizándose. **\- "Bueno, ¿cómo fue el rodaje de la escena? La que practicamos."-** Hinata notó que el ruido de fondo desapareció y se preguntó si Sakura había apagado la TV. O sólo la enmudeció.

 **\- "Bueno."-** Sakura empezó **. - "Comenzó bien. Pero una vez que Konan y yo empezamos a besarnos, Temari estalló. Empezó a gritarle a Konan diciéndole que ella era la única a la que me estaba permitido besar. Entonces, Konan le pegó un puñetazo. Empezaron a luchar y a desgarrarse mutuamente la ropa-"-**

Hinata miró al cielo pero sonrió **. - "¿Es la clase de fantasías con las que te entretienes por la noche?"-**

 **\- "Bueno, a veces llevan camisetas blancas y la gente les tira agua."-**

Hinata empezó a reírse **. - "¿Qué es esto? ¿El lado perverso de Sakura Haruno?"-**

 **\- "Es tarde."-**

 **\- "A ja."-**

 **\- "¡Lo es!"-**

 **\- "¿Y qué pasó realmente?"-**

 **\- "Declamé mis frases con asombrosa precisión."-** Contestó Sakura **. - "Y entonces besé a Konan como jamás había sido besada."-**

Hinata decidió que ya no le gustaba Konan. En realidad no conocía a Konan, pero eso sólo le facilitaba detestarla.

 **\- "Suena bien."-**

 **\- "¿Y qué hiciste tú hoy?"-**

 _Bueno, contemplé mi floreciente homosexualidad unas cuatro horas. Y entonces pensé en llamarte y confundirme más._

 _ **-**_ **"Ino y yo tuvimos noche de pizza y pelis. Hora de reforzar amistad y todo eso."-**

 **\- "¿Divertido?"-**

 **\- "Sí, fue agradable pasar tiempo con ella."-** Contestó Hinata. **\- "Aunque realmente no hablamos mucho. Hidan llamó unas tres veces."-**

 **\- "¿Cómo les va?"-**

 **\- "¿Como pareja? Perfecto, supongo. Ino parece feliz y eso es suficiente para mí."-**

 **\- "Bien."-**

 **\- "¿A qué hora nos vamos el viernes?"-**

 **\- "Te recogeré a las 7:30."-**

 **\- "¿Tan temprano?"-**

 **\- "Va a ser un largo día."-**

Hinata no podía esperar.

 **\- "Um, ¿Hinata?"-**

 **\- "¿Sí?"-**

 **\- "Las cosas van a ser un poco diferentes en California. Probablemente habrá muchas cámaras que nos seguirán. Y probablemente tendré que volver a ser Sakura Haruno a veces."-**

 **\- "¿Quién eres ahora?"-** Preguntó Hinata curiosa.

 **\- "Yo."-**

Hinata no sabía si entendía la diferencia. Pero tenía la sensación de que lo averiguaría pronto.

 _Jueves, 3:43 PM_

 _ **\- "¿Estás en serio enamorada de Sakura Haruno?"-**_

Hinata suspiró ante la pregunta lamentando haber contestado el teléfono.

 _ **\- "Sasuke, estoy algo ocupada en este momento."-**_

 _ **\- "¿Qué haces?"-**_

 _ **\- "La maleta."-**_

 _ **\- "¿Para que?"-**_

 _ **\- "Un viaje."-**_

 _ **\- "Hinata ..."-**_

Suspiró una vez más, esta vez con resignación. Se sentó al borde de su cama empujando la maleta a un lado para hacer sitio _ **.- "Voy a California con Sakura para el fin de semana."-**_

 _ **\- "¡No jodas!"-**_

 _ **\- "Tiene que ir al estreno de su última película."-**_ Explicó Hinata sabiendo que había poco que pudiera decir para impedir desatarse la imaginación de Sasuke. Especialmente tras lo que le había contado.

Sasuke abrió la boca _ **. - "Oh, Dios mío, voy a ser tío de los hijos de Sakura Haruno. Pellízcame."-**_

 _ **\- "Haría más que eso si estuvieras aquí."-**_ Le dijo Hinata _ **. - "Mira, Sasuke. Realmente no está pasando nada con Sakura. Ella es Sakura Haruno y yo soy… bueno, nadie. Y bueno, sólo somos amigas."-**_

 _ **\- "¿La has besado?"-**_

 _ **\- "¡Claro que no! De ahí lo de 'sólo amigas'."-**_

 _ **\- "¿De veras es gay?"-**_

Hinata gimió _ **. - "Por favor, no me pidas que conteste a eso."-**_

 _ **\- "Significa que sí."-**_ Sasuke chilló. _**\- "Esto es tan increíble. Bueno, ¿cual es tu plan de acción?"-**_

 _ **\- "¿Mi qué?"-**_

 _ **\- "¿Cómo planeas ganártela?"-**_ Le explicó Sasuke como si estuviera hablando con una niña pequeña _ **. - "¿Vas a fingir una pesadilla para que ella se meta en tu cama en mitad de la noche? O esperarás hasta que esté en la ducha y entonces te colarás accidentalmente?"-**_

La peliazul frunció el ceño _ **. - "De veras he de irme a empacar."-**_

 _ **\- "Espera."-**_ Insistió Sasuke, su tono poniéndose levemente serio. - _**"Tengo que decirle algo."-**_

 _ **\- "¿El qué?"-**_ Preguntó Hinata sintiéndose impaciente.

Sasuke vaciló _ **. - "Por favor, no me mates. Pero cuando me dejaste solo con Sakura esa noche en el club, pude accidentalmente haber revelado que te estabas… ya sabes, cuestionando. Y no sé, pero creo que no hice muy buen trabajo escondiendo que te estabas cuestionando tus sentimientos por ella."-**_

Hinata se quedó helada.

 _ **\- "¿Qué?"-**_

 _ **\- "Lo siento, es que me encontré diciendo cosas. Y no recuerdo lo que dije exactamente."-**_

 _ **\- "¡Sasuke!"-**_ Gritó Hinata _ **. - "Por favor, di que bromeas. ¿Qué le dijiste?"-**_

 _ **\- "Lo siento, Hinata. De veras no lo recuerdo. Había bebido un poco. Podría no haber dicho nada en absoluto."-**_

 _ **\- "¿Pero crees que lo hiciste?"-**_ Insistió Hinata.

 _ **\- "Creo recordar decir algo de que te estabas cuestionando tu sexualidad."-**_ Contestó él.

La mente de Hinata estaba desbocada. ¿Lo sabía Sakura? Se moriría de humillación si eso era verdad.

 _ **\- "Tengo que irme."-**_

 _ **\- "¿Estás bien?"-**_

 _ **\- "Un poco ofuscada."-**_

 _ **\- "¿Estás enfadada conmigo?"-**_

 _ **\- "No. Pero voy a matarte."-**_

 _ **\- "Parece justo. Que lo pases bien en California. No olvides traerme un recuerdo."-**_

 _ **\- "Sasuke."-**_ Le advirtió.

 _ **\- "¡Te quiero! Adiós."-**_ Sasuke colgó.

Hinata pulsó la desconexión del teléfono y lo tiró en la cama.

 **\- "Esto es real, realmente malo."-**

 **\- "¿Qué es real, realmente malo?"-**

Hinata miró al umbral para encontrar allí a Ino. No se había dado cuenta que había hablado en voz alta. **\- "Uh, me olvidé decirle a uno de mis profesores que estaría fuera el lunes."-** Mintió.

 **\- "Oh."-** Contestó Ino con un encogimiento de hombros. **\- "No parece tan malo. Estoy segura que puedes mandarle un correo-e, ¿verdad?"-**

Hinata asintió **. - "Claro."-** Concordó.

Ino estuvo allí silenciosamente unos segundos, mirando alrededor. Asintió hacia la maleta.

 **\- "¿Todo empacado?"-** Hinata miró al objeto, sintiendo una extraña mezcla de emociones ante el recuerdo de su inminente viaje.

 **\- "Casi. Sakura no fue muy abierta respecto a qué tipo de ropa llevar."-**

 **\- "Entonces lleva al menos uno de cada tipo."-** Sugirió Ino. Se animó **. - "Podría llevarte a cenar a uno de esos restaurantes realmente exclusivos. Te sentarás en la sección V.I.P. y tendrás a la gente susurrando y preguntándose quién eres."-**

Ese pensamiento puso enferma a Hinata **. - "¿De veras lo crees?"-**

 **\- "'¿Quién es esa sexy chica con Sakura Haruno?', susurrarán tras sus servilletas de seda y menús orlados de oro."-**

 **\- "Me refiero a lo salir a cenar."-** Hinata se incorporó acercándose a su armario. Empezó a revisar el contenido. **\- "¡No tengo nada que llevar a algo así! Creí que nos quedaríamos en casa y encargaríamos pizza o algo."-**

Ino arqueó una ceja. **\- "Te das cuenta que es a casa de Sakura Haruno a la que vas."-** Fue a la sala y regresó un momento después con una revista. Apuntó a la portada dónde estaba la imagen de Sakura **. - "Famosa estrella de cine. ¿Te suena?"-**

Hinata miró la foto. Con frecuencia era difícil conectar en su mente a las dos personas. Quizá a eso se refería Sakura con lo de tener que regresar a ser Sakura Haruno por un tiempo.

¿Pero dónde dejaba eso a Hinata? De repente se preguntó si ir a Californía era para nada tan buena idea.

Ino empezó a hojear la revista. **\- "¿Cómo de bien crees que conoces a Sakura, Hinata?"-** Preguntó ausentemente.

 **\- "¿Qué quieres decir?"-**

Ino se encogió de hombros no levantando la vista de las páginas.

 **\- "Es que me parece que te ha metido en un tipo de fantástica burbuja dónde existís las dos solas. Y eso es precioso y todo eso, pero ella aun es ella."-** Silbó y volvió la revista para que Hinata pudiera verla. **\- "¿Crees que me fotografiarán así?"-**

Hinata ignoró la fotografía. Ya la había visto y, en consecuencia, se había pasado quince minutos debatiendo en una ducha fría. También le había llevado a preguntarse si otra gente miraba esa foto y sentía lo mismo, lo que había producido una serie de emociones mezcladas que había procedido a ignorar.

 **\- "Tierra a Hinata."-** Llamó Ino.

 **\- "Estoy aquí."-**

 **\- "¿Estás segura?"-** Cuestionó Ino cerrando la revista **. - "Bueno, ¿quién es la misteriosa cita de Sakura en el estreno? ¿La criatura horrorosa de los Premios de cine MTV?"-**

¿Criatura horrorosa? Hinata hizo una nota mental para preguntarle a Sakura luego al respecto.

 **\- "Uh, en realidad no tengo idea. No me lo ha dicho."-**

 **\- "¿Entonces de que habláis?"-** Inquirió Ino **. - "Hidan me lo preguntó la otra noche y sinceramente no tuve respuesta."-**

 **\- "¿Por qué te preguntó Hidan eso?"-** Cuestionó Hinata con el ceño levemente fruncido.

Ino se encogió de hombros **. - "¿Quién sabe? La pequeña nuyorican del barrio malo de la ciudad codeándose con celebridades multimillonarias. Está destinado a despertar interés en la mente del público."-**

 **\- "¿Desde cuándo soy del barrio malo de la ciudad?"-**

 **\- "Sólo pensé que sonaba más dramático."-** Contestó Ino. **\- "Bueno, ¿de qué habláis tú y la Srta. Haruno?"-**

Hinata lo pensó **. - "Todo. Y nada. Sólo hablamos…"-**

 **\- "Ya veo."-** Dijo Ino pareciendo muchísimo como si no lo viera en absoluto.

 **\- "También hablaste con ella cuando era sólo Saki."-** Dijo Hinata a la defensiva.

 **\- "Realmente no. Me refiero a que hablamos, pero no tuvimos conversaciones de horas como vosotras. Y ahora sólo hablamos de la película. Nada increíble. "-**

Hinata no sabía qué decir a eso.

 **\- "¿A qué hora te vas mañana? "-**

 **\- "Sakura dijo 7:30."-**

Ino asintió **. - "Bueno, voy a ducharme. Hidan me recoge después. ¿Estás segura que no quieres ir? Ese chico mono aun está interesado."-**

Hinata suspiró **. - "No, gracias."-**

 **\- "¿Estás segura que no hay nada de lo que quieras hablar?"-** Preguntó en serio Ino **. -"Me refiero a que aun soy tu mejor amiga, ¿verdad?"-**

 **\- "Siempre."-** Le aseguró Hinata ofreciendo una sonrisa **. - "Sólo estoy un poco estresada. Estoy bien."-**

Ino sonrió. **\- "Aun eres mala mentirosa, pero vale. Ya sabes donde vivo si quieres hablar de algo."-**

Hinata sonrió y entonces vio cerrarse la puerta del dormitorio tras su amiga íntima. Se quedó mirando la maleta. Ino tenía razón. No tenía sentido que Sakura la invitara a su casa sólo para sentarse y comer pizza. Pero si una cena elegante era lo que Sakura tenía en mente, Hinata tendría que ir hasta el final.

Miró la maleta y suspiró.

 **\- "Dios, por favor, no permitas que sea un fin de semana infernal."-**

 **...**

Sakura se quedó mirando las nubes por la ventana del avión, preguntándose cómo podía parecer tan inequívocamente sólido, parecer tan innegablemente presente y aun así no serlo en absoluto. Estaba cansándose de ilusiones. ¿Alguna vez algo era simple en este mundo de humo y espejos? ¿O todo era cuestión de encontrar paz entre la duda.

 **\- " Pareces pensativa."-**

Sakura desvió su atención de la ventana y miró en los ojos del curiosos ojos lavanda.

 **\- "¿Tuviste una buena siesta?"-** Preguntó.

Hinata asintió y soltó un bostezo.

 **\- "No dormí mucho anoche. Nervios de viaje, supongo."-** Miró por el jet **. - "Es algo raro no volar con centenares de personas."-**

 **\- "¿Te haría sentir mejor si me siento detrás de ti y pateo tu asiento?"-** Preguntó Sakura. **\- "No deseo robarte la experiencia."-**

 **\- "Quizá en el vuelo de regreso."-** Contestó Hinata con fingida seriedad **. - "No querría que te desvivieras por mi bien."-**

Sakura sonrió y se relajó en el asiento. A pesar de todas las confusas emociones referentes a su amistad con Hinata, estaba contenta en ese momento. Y quizá, al final, era todo lo que importaba.

 **\- "Bueno, ¿en qué pensabas?"-** Preguntó Hinata de repente **. - "Cuando estabas mirando por la ventana."-**

La pregunta cogió por sorpresa a Sakura y se esforzó por encontrar una evasiva rápida. Pero era estúpido, notó, censurarse tan frecuentemente. ¿De veras necesitaba pintar un retrato perfecto de ella misma para beneficio de Hinata? Si sus sentimientos por esta mujer eran reales, entonces, ¿por qué no podía ser sincera?

 **\- "Um."-** Dijo mirando de nuevo por la ventanilla del avión, como si las respuestas estuvieran flotando junto a la aeronave **. - "Sólo observaba las nubes. Pensaba que son engañosas."-**

Hinata la miró cuidadosamente, su vista yendo a la ventana y de nuevo a los ojos de Sakura.

 **\- "¿Por qué engañosas?"-**

Sakura se sintió increíblemente ridícula admitiendo sus errantes pensamientos. Al instante lamentó haber optado por la verdad. Le hacía sentir vulnerable.

 **\- "Sólo estaba siendo tonta."-** Contestó esperando que fuera bastante para detener el tema. **\- "¿Tienes sed?"-** Añadió tratando de cambiar de tema y que Hinata olvidara sus ridiculos pensamientos.

 **\- "No."-** Respondió Hinata. Volvió a mirar por la ventana. **\- "¿Por qué engañosas?" -** Preguntó de nuevo.

La actriz suspiró silenciosamente, entonces dejó de intentar evitar la pregunta. **-"Cambia asiento conmigo."-** Dijo de repente.

 **\- "¿Qué?"-**

 **\- "Cámbiate."-** Dijo Sakura de nuevo **. - "Si voy a explicarlo entonces necesitas mejores vistas."-**

Hinata parecía desconcertada pero cambió asiento con Sakura sin más preguntas. Una vez acomodada en el asiento de la ventanilla, miró con expectativa al mundo exterior.

 **\- "¿Qué estoy mirando?"-**

 **\- "No lo sé. ¿Qué ves?"-**

 **\- "Nubes."-** Contestó Hinata automáticamente mirando a Sakura **. - "¿Las preguntas se harán más difíciles conforme sigamos?"-**

Sakura sonrió. **\- "¿Qué parecen? Y si dices 'nubes', voy a hacerte cosquillas implacablemente cuando lleguemos a California."-**

Una ceja alzada fue la respuesta Hinata, antes de volver a la ventana.

 **\- "¿Era una amenaza, Srta. Haruno?"-**

 **-"Quizá."-**

Hinata sonrió pero no contestó. En cambio, inspiró profundamente y se concentró en intentar descifrar lo que Sakura estaba intentando hacerle ver.

\- "Me recuerdan algodón de azúcar."- Dijo finalmente.

 **\- "¿Por qué algodón de azúcar?"-** Preguntó Sakura.

 **\- "Por la textura. Parecen suaves."-**

 **\- "¿Y comestibles?"-** Le chinchó Sakura.

Hinata se rió. **\- "No estás respondiendo mi pregunta original."-**

 **\- "¿Por qué las nubes son engañosas?"-** Sakura se encogió de hombros y cabeceó hacia la ventana. **\- "Te invito a intentar probar tu teoría del algodón de azúcar."-**

Hinata lo pensó un momento y sonrió **. - "Ya veo. ¿Pero por qué es importante?"-**

 **\- "¿Qué?"-**

 **\- "¿Por qué el que no sean lo que parecen es importante?"-**

Sakura se dio cuenta de que ésa era la verdadera pregunta de Hinata y que era más difícil de explicar. O quizá no. Quizá nada era realmente difícil de explicar a menos que deseases eludir la verdad.

 **\- "Porque nada lo es nunca."-** Le dijo.

 **\- "¿Importante?"-**

 **\- " No, lo que parece ser."-**

Hinata lo sopesó **. - "Quizá sólo tienes que mirar más de cerca."-**

 **...**

 **\- "Oh, Dios mío, es hermoso."-** Musitó Hinata mientras entraba en la casa de Sakura. Su mirada voló de inmediato a las ventanas de cristal enfrente de ella. Casi podía ver el océano de dónde desde donde estaba. Arrancó la mirada de las vistas y echó una mirada alrededor.

Todo era tan… luminoso.

Era extraño mirar fuera y ver infinito, en lugar de las habituales sombras arrojadas por los edificios. Le hacía parecer como si estuviera en el vestíbulo de un palacio. O al menos algo sacado de un episodio de MTV Cribs.

 **\- "¿Te gusta?"-** Preguntó Sakura mirando alrededor. **\- "No es mucho."-**

Al principio Hinata pensó que Sakura estaba siendo sarcástica, pero entonces comprendió que no. En realidad Sakura parecía insegura, incluso tímida. Volvió a mirar alrededor, asombrada de que dos personas pudieran mirar lo mismo y ver algo totalmente diferente.

 **\- "Bueno, me desilusiona un poco que las paredes no están cubiertas de diamantes. Y supongo que azulejos orlados de oro tampoco irían mal."-**

 **\- "Tu sarcasmo es debidamente notado, Srta. Hyuuga."-** Contestó Sakura con una sonrisa. **\- "¿Puedo mostrarte tus habitaciones?"-**

Hinata abrió la boca con fingida sorpresa **. - "¿No hay mayordomo?"-**

Sakura miró al cielo y empezó a andar.

 **\- "¿Siquiera doncella?"-** Continuó Hinata siguiendo a su anfitriona hacia la sala. Se detuvo a mirar las vistas un poco más cerca. La playa estaba justó debajo **. - "Es como una casa de ensueño. No puedo creerme que vivas aquí."-**

Sakura se dio la vuelta y miró con seriedad a Hinata.

 **\- "¿Puedes quedarte aquí cuando quieras, tanto cuanto gustes. Incluso si no estoy aquí."-**

Hinata miró a la actriz y sonrió **. - "¿Qué tendría de divertido?"-** Preguntó **. -"Pero gracias."-** Siguió a Sakura al dormitorio de invitados y dejó caer sus cosas. **-"¿Tiene balcón?"-** Hinata atravesó el cuarto y descorrió las puertas de cristal que llevaban al balconcito. Cálido aire salado dio al instante contra su cara cuando salió. Se quedó mirando la vista del océano. **\- "Me caso con tu casa." -**

 **-"Igualmente podrías casarte conmigo."-** Respondió Sakura. **\- "Prometo que el sexo sería mejor."-** Le guiño un ojo.

El corazón de Hinata le saltó a la garganta. Podía sentir a todo su cuerpo respondiendo a esas palabras.

 _Está bromeando. Ríe_.

Se rió intentando no parecer tan nerviosa como se sentía.

 _¡¿Qué digo a eso?!_ Afortunadamente, Sakura cambió de tema.

 **\- "Dejaré que te acomodes. Búscame cuando te aburras de las vistas."-**

 **\- "Podría ser nunca."-** Respondió Hinata con leve sonrisa. Tampoco estaba bromeando. Podría quedarse mirando el océano fácilmente para siempre.

 **\- "Entonces te encontraré yo, cuando me aburra de esperar."-** Sakura le guiñó y se alejó, dejando sola a Hinata con el océano Pacífico.

Hinata sonrió y se apoyó contra la baranda, sintiendo la brisa en su pelo. Se obligó a no pensar en nada; no en el aspecto de Sakura cuando sonreía o se movía o respiraba. Ni en el sonido de su voz cuando hablaba o se reía o susurraba. Hinata no deseaba pensar en cómo su cuerpo hormigueaba cuando Sakura estaba cerca, incluso cuando ni siquiera se estaban tocando.

Hinata deseaba, meramente, existir apaciblemente, en ese instante, sin la complicación de las emociones y extrañas respuestas de su cuerpo.

 _¿Casarse con ella? ¿Mejor sexo? Jesús. Está_ _intentando matarme._

Se quedó mirando el agua unos minutos más, entonces regresó al cuarto. En realidad no lo había notado antes, habiendo estado distraída por el balcón. Las paredes eran de un tono claro de azul, enmarcadas fotografías en blanco y negro de paisajes poco familiares se alineaban en ellas. Había una cama doble, pulcramente hecha, y una cómoda con espejo.

Hinata se preguntó cuántos invitados tenía Sakura normalmente. No podía imaginar que hubiese muchos.

Hinata inspiró profundamente y se sentó al final de la cama, debatiendo si desempaquetar o encontrarse con Sakura. Era tonto estar ya añorando a la actriz cuando no habían estado separadas más de quince minutos. Por pura cabezonería, decidió desempaquetar. Estaba segura que Sakura deseaba tiempo para acomodarse.

 **...**

Sakura se paseaba por la sala sintiéndose frustrada y ansiosa. ¿Por qué devolvía las llamadas de su madre? Ahora parecía tonto, aunque había parecido una buena idea en su momento.

 **\- "Esta noche no puedo ir a cenar."-** Insistió por tercera vez en diez minutos.

 **\- "Aun has de darme una excusa adecuada, Saki."-** Contestó su madre.

Sakura cerró los ojos sabiendo que ahora su madre tenía la mano ganadora. Nunca llamaba a Sakura por su verdadero nombre a menos que estuviera a punto de hervir.

 **\- "Tengo huésped."-** Aventuró a decir, esperando que quizás sirviese como razón válida para saltarse la cena.

 **\- "¿Qué tipo de huésped?"-**

 **\- "Una amistad de Nueva York."-** Contestó Sakura **. - "Hinata."-** Añadió tan sólo porque le gustaba el sonido del nombre de la artista en sus labios.

 **\- "¿Ya estás engañando a Naruto.?"-**

La pregunta fue tan inesperada que Sakura se quedó muda unos segundos, hasta que se dio cuenta que su madre probablemente asumió que Hinata era hombre.

 **\- "Naruto y yo ya no somos pareja."-** Contestó **. - "Olvidé decírtelo."-**

 **\- "¿Y ya está? Bueno, espero que este 'huésped' tuyo sea digno de tu tiempo."-**

Sakura se encontró sonriendo **. - "Más que digno."-**

 **\- "La cena empieza a las siete."-** Contestó su madre.

 **\- "Pero, Hina-"-**

 **\- "La invitación es para dos."-** Dijo su madre secamente **. - "Llámalo curiosidad mórbida."-**

A Sakura no le gustó cómo sonaba eso. Hinata merecía más que ser una 'curiosidad mórbida.'

 **\- "Ahora voy colgar, Sakura. Sabes que estar demasiado al teléfono me da dolor de cabeza. Por favor, sé puntual."-**

 **\- "Hinata es vegeta."-** Dijo Sakura bruscamente sintiéndose resignada.

 **\- "Informaré al cocinero. Nos vemos esta noche."-**

 **\- "Adiós."-** Sakura esperó que su madre colgase primero, entonces apagó su teléfono. La cena iba a ser una pesadilla. Se dio la vuelta para encontrar a Hinata mirando las vistas de fuera.

Era extraño cómo una persona pudiera hacerle sentir desencajada y calmada a la vez. ¿El amor era siempre tan conflictivo?

Hinata desvió la vista de las ventanas mientras Sakura se acercaba.

 **\- "¿Que sea vegetariana es tema candente de conversación estos días?"-** Preguntó. Entonces agitó la cabeza **. - "Lo siento, no pretendía escuchar."-**

Sakura miró un momento al océano y el cielo, sintiéndose momentáneamente aterrada por el concepto de Hinata conociendo a su familia.

 **-"¿Te interesaría en algo asistir a una cena en casa de mis padres?"-**

Pareció levemente asustada pero intentó cubrirlo. **\- "Me encantaría."-**

 **-"Debo advertirte que son perversos."-** Dijo Sakura, su tono ligero aunque lo decía en serio. **\- "Mi madre y hermana sobre todo. Le ganan a Satanás."-**

 **-"Estoy segura que exageras."-** Replicó Hinata con una sonrisa.

Sakura se encogió de hombros rindiéndose. **\- "Ya verás. Me disculpo de antemano por la traumática experiencia que probablemente sufrirás."-**

 **\- "¿Intentas asustarme?"-** Preguntó Hinata amablemente alzando una ceja.

 **\- "¿Funciono?"-** Preguntó Sakura esperanzadamente.

 **\- "No."-** Respondió Hinata contestó tras un momento de consideración **. - "Ahora creo soy mórbidamente curiosa."-**

Sakura respingó recordando las palabras de su madre. Había algo inquietante en que su madre y Hinata usasen expresiones similares. O quizá era adecuado para la ocasión. Sólo los eventos de esta noche lo dirán.

 **\- "Curioso que digas eso."-**

 **\- "¿Por qué?"-**

 **\- "Al parecer mi madre siente lo mismo sobre conocerte."-** Admitió Sakura.

Esto pareció confundir a Hinata, que frunció levemente el ceño.

 **\- "¿Por qué debería sentirse mórbidamente curiosa por conocerme?"-**

Sakura se encogió de hombros. **\- "Probablemente porque sentir genuino interés en nada aparte de dinero y cotilleos la elude. Más el hecho de que probablemente cree que estamos saliendo. Y que eres un tio."-**

 **\- "Bueno, es un interesante añadido."-** Replicó Hinata sonriendo. **\- "¿Significa que quieres que aparezca a la cena de drag-king?"-**

El pensamiento le hizo sonreír. No podía imaginar cual sería la reacción de su madre a eso.

 **\- "En realidad creo que me gustas más así".-**

 **\- "¿Crees?"-**

 **\- "Bueno, aun no te he visto de drag-king para comparar."-** Bromeó Sakura.

 **\- "Buen punto."-** Concedió Hinata **. - "¿Y por qué pensaría tu madre que estábamos saliendo?"-**

 **\- "Bueno, en realidad no la corregí cuando sospeché que asumió…"-** Sakura no estaba segura de lo que Hinata sacaría de esa admisión.

 **\- "¿Intentas provocarle un ataque cardíaco a tu madre, Sakura?"-** Preguntó Hinata. **-"Porque si así es y de veras es tan malvada como dices, gustosamente fingiré ser tu novia durante la velada."-** Le guiñó.

Sakura quiso reírse de la idea, pero era difícil ignorar la punzada de desilusión que acompañó oír la palabra 'fingir.'

 **\- "De veras es tan malvada. Pero supongo que no hay necesidad de matarla." -Sonrió**.

Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa pero no dijo nada, su atención una vez más en la vista de fuera.

Sakura intentó quedarse mirando, intentado no concentrarse en las emociones que la recorrían. Si hubiera tenido una chispa de valor, le habría dicho a Hinata que no deseaba que fingiera ser algo. Que lo aceptaría de verdad cualquier día. ¿Pero cómo podía poner en palabras la desesperación emocional en que estaba perdida?

 **\- "¿Tienes hambre?"-** Preguntó.

 **\- "En realidad no."-** Contestó Hinata mirando de reojo a Sakura **. - "Mis nervios están un poco de punta por toda la emoción."-**

Con frecuencia pasaba que Sakura tenía que dejar de pensar en sí y ponerse en lugar de Hinata para entender lo que Hinata estaba intentando decir. Era fácil olvidar que su vida no era normal. Le preocupaba el intentar imaginar cómo podían encajar una en el mundo de la otra, si era siquiera posible fusionarlos. Esta amistad entre ellas, ¿cuánto podría durar?

 **\- "¿Sakura.?"-**

La actriz miró a Hinata, momentáneamente sobresaltada. **\- "Lo siento."-**

Había preocupación en los ojos lavanda. **\- "¿Estás bien?"-**

 **\- "Es que tengo mucho en la cabeza."-** Contestó.

Hinata asintió. **\- "¿Estás nerviosa por el estreno?"-**

¿El estreno? Sakura casi había olvidado que era la razón para estar allí.

 **\- "Um, en parte."-** Contestó, aunque era la menor de sus preocupaciones. **-"¿Quieres bajar a la playa?"-**

Los ojos de Hinata se iluminaron ante la sugerencia **. - "Me encantaría. No he estado en la playa en siglos."-**

Extrañas las cosas que se toman por dadas cuando vives junto al mar. Pero Sakura estaba secretamente contenta de poder hacer feliz a Hinata. Adoraba su entusiasmo y su apreciación de cosas que Sakura apenas se daba cuenta de tener. Le hacía desear a Sakura darse cuenta. Le hacía desear envolver todo con un gran lazo rojo y entregárselo a Hinata.

Quizá. Quizá algún día. Le gustaba fingir que había esperanza.

 **...**

Hinata jamás había visto tan de cerca una casa tan hermosa. Había estado observándola atentamente desde su asiento en la limousine de Sakura. Cuanto más de acercaban, más impresionante se volvía. Hinata sintió un nudo en la garganta al darse cuenta de que éste era su destino. Parecía demasiado hermoso para ser real. Se volvió para mirar a Sakura, a compartir sus pensamientos, pero la actriz estaba en mitad de lo que parecía una importante conversación.

No deseando entrometerse, Hinata apoyó la cabeza contra la ventanilla y se perdió en las imágenes que pasaban volando. Casi era como un cuento de hadas el estar en el mundo de Sakura. Manhattan parecía tan lejos en ese momento. Era como si hubiera entrado en una realidad alternativa y ahora fuera ésta su vida. Alzó la cabeza, mirando a Sakura un momento antes de volver su mirada al mundo exterior.

Excepto que no era su vida. Era plenamente consciente de ello. Esto era sólo un retazo, un atisbo de algo fuera de su esfera de existencia. Meramente estaba consiguiendo una degustación gratis del éxito.

 **\- "Ah, hogar, dulce averno."-** Sakura se rió apoyándose contra Hinata para mirar por la ventanilla. Hinata adoraba el calor del cuerpo de Sakura. Deseaba apoyarse en él, sentir más. ¿Por qué el simple contacto era tan complicado?

 **\- "Es hermoso."-** Dijo Hinata intentando concentrarse en el paisaje.

 **\- "Es pomposo y pretencioso."-** Dijo Sakura **. - "Tienen siempre encendidas las luces en todas las ventanas para que parezca más majestuoso. Idea de mi madre."-**

 **\- "Suena a enorme factura de electricidad."-** Dijo Hinata ni siquiera podía imaginar cuan enorme. Sakura se sentó atrás, reclamando su previo asiento cerca de la ventanilla opuesta. **\- "No creo que mi madre haya jamás visto una factura."-**

Hinata notó que el tono de Sakura era más de facto que crítico. Se preguntó si la misma Sakura había visto una factura alguna vez. No parecía probable dada la suave transición de Sakura de mimada niña rica a súper estrella. La suerte parecía irregularmente distribuida entre las masas.

La limousine llegó a pararse y el chófer salió para abrirles la puerta. Una vez fuera, Hinata se quedó mirando la mansión con una sensación incómoda. No tenía idea de qué esperar. Pero deseaba conocer a la familia de Sakura; deseaba ver, de primera mano, con qué creció Sakura.

 **\- "¿Lista?"-** Preguntó Sakura.

Hinata la miró y ofreció una breve sonrisa **. - "No lo sé. ¿Y tú?"-**

 **\- "Jamás."-** Contestó Sakura. Miró a la casa y suspiró **. - "Acabemos con esto. Pase lo que pase, no mires directamente a los ojos de mi madre."-**

Hinata sonrió, relajándose levemente, y siguió a Sakura hacia la puerta delantera. Antes de tener oportunidad de llamar, una mujer que parecía una réplica exacta de Sakura, si bien un poco mayor y con el cabello rubio, abrió la puerta.

 **\- "¿Abriendo ahora las puertas, madre?"-** Comentó Sakura **. - "Que novedad. No sabía que supieras cómo."-**

La madre de Sakura no contestó, su mirada fija en Hinata.

Hinata se rebulló incómoda bajo la intensa mirada de la mujer, pero no desvió la mirada. No deseaba parecer intimidada. Tras unos segundos, los ojos lilas fueron a los de Sakura.

 **\- "¿Vas a presentarme a tu invitada, Sakura? ¿Dónde están tus modales?"-**

 **\- "Madre, ésta es Hinata. Hinata, ésta es mi madre."-**

 **\- "Puedes llamarme Mebuki"-** Dijo su madre dándoles la espalda y metiéndose en la casa. **\- "Tu padre está retenido en una reunión. No se nos unirá."-**

Hinata miró a Sakura con una ceja levantada.

 **-"Después de ti."-** Sakura indicó con un ademán de su brazo. **\- "No digas que no te advertí."-**

Hinata sonrió y entró en el gran recibidor. Si la mujer quería chulería, Hinata le daría chulería.

Sakura escuchó el tintineo de cubertería contra el fondo de los platos. El ruido, aunque rítmico, sólo servía para crisparle los nervios. Deseaba coger la mano de Hinata y sacar a su amiga de allí. Había demasiado silencio. La falta de conversación le molestaba.

Finalmente fue la hermana de Sakura quien rompió el silencio **. - "¿Y qué pasó con Naruto.?"-**

Mebuki levantó la vista de su plato, al parecer escindida entre decirle a Shion que callara y sentir genuina curiosidad por saber la respuesta de Sakura. Optó por la curiosidad.

 **\- "Sí, Sakura, ¿qué pasó?"-**

Sakura podía sentir todos los ojos mirándola; los de su madre, los de Shion y los de Hinata. No quería mentir delante de Hinata. No quería seguir fingiendo, ni inventar más historias para ocultar la verdad. ¿Pero qué se gana admitiendo la verdad?

 **\- "No estoy enamorada de él."-** Respondió finalmente.

 **\- "¿Y de quién estás enamorada?"-** Preguntó Shion.

La pregunta dejó helada a Sakura. No sabía cómo responder sin mentir.

 **\- "¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy enamorada de alguien?"-** Contraatacó intentando darle la vuelta, esperando que la pregunta se disipara en la nada.

Shion se encogió de hombros. **\- "¿Lo estás?"-**

 **\- "Supongo que tendrás que ver Entertainment Tonight como todos los demás."-** Replicó Sakura.

Resignada, Shion se volvió a Hinata.

 **\- "Mamá estaba segura que eras el nuevo novio de Sakura."-** Informó **. -"Hizo que el personal limpiara toda la casa en preparación a tu llegada."-**

Mebuki se aclaró la garganta, claramente avergonzada por la revelación de su hija.

 **\- "Bueno, Hinata, ¿sales en la película con Sakura?"-**

Hinata pareció momentáneamente desconcertada por la súbita atención.

 **\- "No, soy estudiante de arte en NYU. Aunque mi compañera de piso sale en la película."-**

 **\- "Hinata es una artista muy talentosa."-** Aportó Sakura, saltando ante cualquier oportunidad para alardear de su talento.

 **\- "¿Tienes novio?"-** Preguntó Shion con curiosidad.

 **\- "¿Es todo en lo que piensas?"-** Respondió Sakura irritada por las preguntas de su hermana.

Shion ignoró a Sakura y concentró su atención en esperar la contestación de Hinata.

Hinata agitó levemente la cabeza y dijo. **\- "Tenía. Pero nos separamos."-**

 **\- "¿Por qué?"-** Preguntó Shion.

 **\- "¡No es asunto tuyo!"-** Estalló Sakura.

 **\- "Sakura."-** Reprendió Mebuki y Sakura apretó los puños.

Shion pareció molesta. **\- "Soy libre de tener una conversación con tu amiga si lo deseo. No eres su dueña. Tiene todo el derecho a decirme que me calle siempre que me propase."-**

Frustrada y un poco más que enfadada, Sakura apretó la mandíbula, pero no dijo nada. Shion tenía razón, por mucho que detestara admitirlo. Hinata era plenamente capaz de cuidarse sola.

 **\- "No estaba enamorada de él."-** Contestó Hinata, si sólo para poner fin a la riña.

 **\- "Parece ser común."-** Comentó Shion lanzando una mirada a Sakura.

 **\- "No debe ser fácil."-** Intercaló Mebuki **\- "Ser artista en Nueva York."-**

Hinata se encogió de hombros.

 **-"En realidad no es fácil ser alguien en ninguna parte."-**

Mebuki se quedó un momento mirando a Hinata.

 **\- "Bueno, supongo que sabrás de esforzarse. Siempre he admirado a tu gente."-**

Sakura giró bruscamente la cabeza hacia su madre. Se quedó mirando con incredulidad.

Hinata serenamente tomó un sorbo de su bebida y miró a Mebuki **. - "¿Qué gente es esa?"-**

Mebuki agitó la mano en un gesto circular como para indicar que con 'gente' se refería a una entidad gigante: la minoría en general.

 **\- "Japoneses, hispanos, etc. Lo veo en TV a todas horas. Esa pobre gente siendo rescatada de las balsas."-** Agitó la cabeza y tomó un sorbo de vino **. -"Francamente, no puedo imaginar cómo lo logran. ¿Tu familia llegó aquí de igual modo?"-**

Sakura parpadeó.

Shion ahogó una carcajada.

Hinata sonrió dulcemente.

 **\- "Sí, claro. Los japoneses escapamos de la isla en balsa a todas horas."-**

 **-"¿Así que entonces es común en tu cultura?"-** Preguntó Mebuki impresionada. **-"Asombroso a lo que la gente se acostumbra."-**

Sakura deseaba, desesperadamente, golpear su cabeza contra la mesa y rezaba porque todo fuera un mal sueño. Sabía que su madre era malvada pero, ¿también ignorante y estúpida?

 **\- "Son un país del otro lado del mundo, madre. Estoy segura que los aviones son un poco más convenientes."-**

Mebuki absorbió esta información desde detrás de su vaso de vino. Sus ojos lilas se clavaron en Hinata y se entrecerraron ligeramente. Estaba claro para Sakura que su madre no apreciaba ser corregida por su hija. Sobre todo cuando le provocaba vergüenza personal. También le era claro a Sakura que el sarcasmo de Hinata era igualmente poco preciado.

 **\- "Entonces parece injusto que la acción afirmativa aun os incluya como participantes, ¿no? Los japoneses deben sentirse muy altos y poderosos teniendo lo mejor de ambos mundos."-**

El humor dejó los ojos de Hinata.

 **\- "Lo que parece injusto, señora, es que a su estulticia se le permita residir en casa tan hermosa como ésta. Estoy segura que el tamaño de esta mansión está compensada por el tamaño de su cerebro."-**

Shion estalló en carcajadas pero lo escondió con una enorme y dramática tos.

La boca de Mebuki se quedó ligeramente abierta, entonces se cerró rápidamente. Incapaz de replicar, tomó otro sorbo de vino.

Sakura se aclaró la garganta, principalmente para impedirse reír. Hinata había increpado a su madre. Hinata. Estaba casi mareada por la diversión y levemente paralizada por la impresión.

 **\- "Bueno, gracias por la cena, madre."-** Dijo levantándose. **\- "Hinatay yo tenemos asuntos que tratar."-**

Hinata también se levantó, su mirada hacia abajo, como si ahora estuviera dándose cuenta de que ella, Hinata Hyuuga, acababa de llamar estúpida a la madre de Sakura Haruno.

 **\- "Sakura."-** Dijo Mebuki duramente aunque con inquietante calma **. - "¿Podría hablarte en privado?"-** En realidad no era una pregunta. Sakura miró rápidamente a Hinata.

 **-"Nos encontraremos en la limusina."-**

Agradecida al poder esperar fuera, Hinata asintió y fue hacia la puerta delantera. Se dio la vuelta, sólo para ofrecer una cortés inclinación a Shion.

Sakura observó salir a Hinata y entonces, resignada, siguió a su madre al cuarto contiguo.

 **\- "No te quiero cerca de esa… esa…"-** La voz de su madre se apagó, la ira reemplazando su fría conducta.

 **\- "Su nombre es Hinata"-** Dijo Sakura también empezando a enfurecerse. No podía creer lo que su madre había dicho **. -"¿Balsas, madre?"-**

 **\- "Debería agradecer no haberla necesitado."-** Replicó Mebuki **. - "Esa gente nunca aprecia nada. Les permitimos entrar en nuestro país y todo lo que hacen es quejarse."-**

 **-"¿Te estás oyendo?"-** Exigió Sakura.

Mebuki encogió sus delgados hombros **. - "Dono a sus organizaciones de caridad. Sé de qué va. Y a esa… lo que sea, jamás se le volverá a permitir la entrada a esta casa."-**

 **\- "¡Como si quisiera regresar!"-** Gritó Sakura.

 **\- "Sakura, no voy a repetírtelo. ¡No quiero que te asocies con tan despreciable hez!"-**

Sakura no se había sentido tan furiosa en su vida. ¡El valor de su madre! ¡Cómo se atrevía!

 **\- "Ya no dictas mi vida."-**

 **-"No estoy hablando de tu vida, Sakura"-** Dijo Mebuki, su voz regresando a la calma, confortada al saber que había hecho perder la frialdad a Sakura **. - "No te pongas dramática."-**

 **\- "Hinata es mi vida."-** Contestó Sakura, ni siquiera sorprendida por la facilidad con que las palabras salieron de sus labios.

Mebuki ni siquiera pestañeó **. - "Deja de decir tonterías."-**

 **\- "No son tonterías, madre."-** Respondió Sakura, su furia alimentando su valor. **-"Es la verdad. Soy gay. Bollera, tortillera, lo que quieras llamarme. Y estoy enamorada de Hinata. Niégalo, acéptalo, me importa un bledo."-** Con eso se giró sobre sus talones y fue hacia la salida más cercana.

 **...**

Hinata paseaba junto a la limusina, sintiéndose a la deriva en un mar de mezcladas emociones. ¿Cómo había llegado a perder el control? Le era tan impropio, tan extraño a su personalidad dar voz a sus pensamientos. Y aun así, las palabras habían escapado de su boca antes de tener oportunidad de detenerlas.

Pero no era pesar lo que sentía estando al pie de la majestuosa perfección. Echando una mirada a la torre de grandiosidad que albergaba la llave de su revelación. Era más específico que pesar. Había entrado en la mansión con sentido de sobrecogimiento y fascinación, y partía con un sentimiento de piedad tan profundo que le costó instantes definir la emoción.

Ahora Hinata comprendía el equilibrio del mundo. Se había equivocado al creer injusto que Sakura tuviese tanto: belleza, fama, fortuna. Los lujos superficiales de la vida, tan fáciles de confundir con dones y bendiciones, ahora le parecían a Hinata meros sustitutos para el verdadero milagro de ser.

¿Cómo pudo Sakura sobrevivir tantos años en compañía de tan fría indiferencia?

No parecía justo que a nadie le robasen el consuelo de un hogar amoroso, aunque elegantemente enmascarado entre pliegues de vestidos de terciopelo y perfección orlada en oro. La furia reemplazó a la piedad.

La brisa del océano picaba en sus labios y Sakura se lamió la sal preguntándose por un instante si estaba llorando sin notarlo. Pese a su furia, la idea de enfrentar a Sakura llenó a Hinata de miedo. El hecho era que había sobrepasado los límites en la cena y la posibilidad de que Sakura estuviera molesta destacaba firmemente en la mente de Hinata.

El sonido de pisadas captó la atención de Hinata y sintió retenerse su respiración.

 **\- "Deberíamos salir de aquí."-** Dijo Saakura en un tono que reclamaba definición. No era uno que Hinata hubiese oído antes.

Sobresaltada ante la súbita aparición de la actriz, Hinata se quedó muda. Sin una palabra, siguió a Sakura a la limousine. Se sentaron calladamente, escuchando el sonido del motor arrancando, distraídas por la rapidez del movimiento.

 **\- "Lo siento."-** Dijo Sakura, las palabras suaves y refrescantes contra la dureza de silencio **. - "No creí que saliese tan mal."-**

Hinata se había preparado para todo menos una disculpa. Su mente falló en salir con una contestación adecuada.

Sakura le echó una mirada y miró a lo lejos.

 **\- "Comprendo si quieres regresar a Nueva York."-**

La regresiva naturaleza de la conversación Hinata para una vuelta. ¿Por qué creería Sakura que querría irse?

 **\- "Soy yo quien debería sentirlo."-** Dijo finalmente **. - "No pretendía insultar así a tu madre. Fue verdaderamente grosero y-"-**

 **\- "Bien merecido."-** Acabó Sakura volviendo a mirar a Hinata. **\- "Es ella quién debiera sentirlo."-** Sonrió **. -"Nunca antes te había visto tan franca. Debiera hacerte enfadar algún día."-**

Hinata sonrió, permitiendo que la dulzura del alivio le recorriera.

 **\- "Creo que sería más prudente si no lo hiciera, Srta. Haruno. Quién sabe qué cosas sin censurar podrían escapar en la noche."..-**

 **\- "Vaya, ahora me pica la curiosidad."-**

Hinata sonrió, sintiendo la arrolladora necesidad de abrazar a la actriz. Pero sólo se cruzó de brazos y se retrepó en el asiento.

 **...**

Sakura había añorado el sonido de las olas. Había añorado los paseos a medianoche por la orilla; descalza y despreocupada en la arena mojada y resbaladiza; hundiéndose con cada pisada, sólo para emerger y hundirse de nuevo. Tan sólo en presencia de tales factores se dio cuenta de que enorme parte de su existencia diaria había estado perdida.

Era agradable, ahora, sentarse en la tranquila soledad de la noche y quedarse mirando el ritmo de las olas. Deseó quedarse allí para siempre, lejos de su madre, el público, sus amigos.

Lejos de Hinata…

Sakura se preguntó cuánto más podría aguantar sin confesar. El miedo a perder la amistad de Hinata empezaba a ser más una excusa que una razón. ¿Tan malo sería el rechazo? Podría seguir adelante tras eso; a qué, no estaba segura, pero tenía que ser mejor que permitir a sus emociones supurar en el profundo baúl del anhelo. Cualquier cosa tenía que ser mejor que esto.

Suspirando, se echó atrás sobre sus codos. Siempre se había considerado una persona segura. Toda su vida había ido a por lo que deseaba, así que ¿por qué no esta vez? ¿Qué había tan aterrador en la palabra 'no'?

 **...**

Hinata había estado observando a Sakura durante algún tiempo. No había sido su intención encontrarse con la actriz en la playa. Ambas se habían despedido por esa noche. Ambas se suponía que estaban durmiendo.

Y Hinata lo había intentado. Se quedó mirando el techo, observando la oscuridad discutir con la luz. Había escuchado las olas intentando encontrar un ritmo que le sosegara. Hasta había contado 484 ovejas antes de llegar a la conclusión de que el sueño no vendría.

Así que había ido a pasear y se tropezó, bastante inesperadamente, con la forma de Sakura Haruno. En un momento de pánico irracional, se escondió. Y ahora se sentía ridícula, como una mirona. Como una mirona ridícula. aun así, no se descubrió. Era de lejos demasiado tentador permanecer oculta, observar a Fate en su estado natural, sin tener que preocuparse por mirar demasiado intensamente o durante demasiado. Incluso si le daba algo de repelús, escondiéndose en las sombras como una acosadora loca.

Hinata deseaba ser valiente. Deseaba ir hasta Sakura y decirle, de plano, que sus sentimientos eran más intensos que la simple amistad. Que estaba desesperada por besarla, aunque el pensamiento era tan aterrador como excitante. Hinata deseaba soltarlo todo, confesarlo todo.

Quizá entonces, tras el rechazo que ciertamente seguiría, podría seguir adelante. Estaba cansada de volverse loca con fantasías y escenarios posibles.

Pero no era tan valiente. Jamás podría decir esas cosas, aunque lo deseaba. Aunque jamás habría imaginado decir lo que le dijo a la madre de Sakura. Así que, quizá había una oportunidad. Hinata permitió a su atención derivar a la figura a unos metros.

La vida sería muchísimo más fácil si la gente llevara, como en los cómics, bocadillos con sus pensamientos.

 **...**

Unos pasos interrumpieron sus pensamientos. Y se volvió, sorprendida al encontrar a Hinata yendo hacia ella. Se figuraba que la artista estaba dormida.

 **\- "¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí?"-** Preguntó.

Hinata la miró un momento y entonces se sentó.

 **"¿Qué te hace pensar que estaba buscándote?"-** Bromeó.

 **\- "¿No podías dormir?"-** Adivinó Sakura.

 **\- "No."-** Admitió Hinata, mirando fijamente al océano **. - "Supongo que es que ha sido un día agotador."-**

Sakura asintió. En verdad agotador. aun no se había hecho a la idea de cómo logró salirle del armario a su madre. Una parte de ella todavía estaba en fase de negación al respecto.

 **\- "Bueno, supongo que éste es buen sitio para insomnes."-** Hinata permaneció silenciosa por un rato y Sakura se esforzó por impedir que su mirada fuese a la cara de la artista.

 **\- "¿Añoras todo esto cuando estás en Nueva York?"-** Hinata preguntó, levantando la vista. **\- "Es tan tranquilo comparado con la ciudad. Bueno, en realidad, es tan tranquilo en general."-**

 **\- "Lo añoro."-** Admitió Sakura. **.- "Pero regresaré aquí dentro de un mes o dos."-**

 **\- "Oh."-** Dijo Hinata con lo que Sakura pensó que era un atisbo de tristeza. **-"Supongo que, una vez termines la película, no tendrás razón para quedarte en Nueva York."-**

Sakura no sabía cómo decir que había razón suficiente para quedarse. Pero realmente no era el problema.

 **\- "He de regresar y terminar la temporada de Guardian."-**

 **\- "Oh, cierto."-** Respondió Hinata. **\- "¿Cuánto más va a durar la serie?"-**

 **\- "Podría acabar este año."-** Contestó Sakura **. -"Pero me pidieron que renovara el contrato por dos temporadas más."-**

 **\- "Entonces eso debiera mantenerte bastante ocupada."-** Replicó Hinata.

Sí, en verdad muy ocupada. Más películas, más series de TV, más giras promocionales, más entrevistas. ¿Que sentido tenía siquiera decirle a Hinata cómo sentía? Sakura no tenía tiempo para una relación.

 **\- "Aun no he firmado el contrato."-** Se encontró revelando.

Hinata la miró con sorpresa.

 **\- "¿Estás debatiendo si continuar o no?"-**

Sakura no sabía contestar a eso. El hecho era que tenía ese contrato en su posesión hacía meses. Lo había discutido con sus abogados. Tenía, en su mente, intención de pasarse los próximos dos años en el papel de Kiara. Pero estaba vacilante. Una parte muy fuerte de ella no deseaba tener esa responsabilidad cerniéndose sobre la cabeza. Deseaba la opción de hacer otra cosa, o no hacer nada en absoluto.

 **\- "Sí"-** Dijo finalmente **. - "Supongo que sí."-**

Hinata asintió pero no pidió detalles.

 **\- "Te echaré de menos cuando te vayas."-** Dijo sonriendo, si bien un poco tristemente. **\- "Me he acostumbrado a tenerte cerca."-**

Las palabras hicieron que el corazón de Sakura se saltara una latido.

 **\- "Me quedo el apartamento."-** Dijo, aunque no lo había decidido totalmente hasta ese momento. **\- "Regresaré."-**

 **\- "Bien."-** Dijo Hinata.

Permanecieron en silencio mucho tiempo escuchando las olas. Sakura estaba desesperada por decir algo. Pero deseaba salir con algo que fuera más que una pérdida de aliento para llenar el silencio. Deseaba decir algo significativo, profundo, que expresara, siquiera mínimamente, las emociones que le recorrían.

Bordeaba lo doloroso estar allí, a centímetros de la persona que anhelaba, y censurar los únicos pensamientos que realmente parecían importar. ¿Por qué decir _te amo_ es tan difícil?

\- **"¿Crees que es raro?"-**

Sakura parpadeó, completamente sorprendida por la pregunta.

 **\- "¿Qué creo que es raro?"-**

 **\- "Nosotra."-**

 **\- "¿Nosotras?"-** Cuestionó Sakura.

Hinata la miró brevemente antes de desviar la vista a lo lejos. Apartó los mechones de cabello de su cara y continuó.

 **\- "Que seamos amigas."-**

 **\- "¿Es raro para ti?"-**

 **\- "A veces."-** Admitió Hinata. **\- "Cuando recuerdo quién eres."-**

 **\- "¿Y quién soy?"-** Quiso saber Sakura. Repentinamente le intrigó el giro en la conversación.

 **\- "Sakura Haruno, estrella de TV y cine."-** Respondió Hinata **. -"Sabes, cuando estábamos en el aeropuerto, vi unas tres revistas contigo en portada. Y dos que sólo te mencionaban. Fue muy extraño. Como estar atrapada en mitad de un sueño muy raro."-**

Sakura no supo responder a eso. ¿Qué intentaba decir Hinata?

 **\- "¿Mi fama te molesta?"-**

Hinata frunció el ceño y miró a la actriz.

 **\- "¿Molestarme? Me impresiona. Miro alrededor a todo esto y me asombra tanto." -** Agitó la cabeza. **\- "No me molesta, Sakura. Pero me entristece un poco."-**

 **\- "¿Por qué te entristece?"-**

 **\- "Porque..."-** Hinata empezó **. -"antes de conocerte, todo lo que tenía era lo que veía de ti en TV. Eras esa figura bidimensional fácil de odiar porque no parecías real. Y me entristece que hay gente ahí fuera que querrá destrozarte. Que querrá herirte porque, incluso fuera de tus papeles en TV y cine, aun les pareces un personaje."-**

Sakura se quedó silenciosa, un nudo en su garganta. No confiaba en su voz para hablar.

 **\- "Debo decirte que creo que eres maravillosa."-** Continuó Hinata **. - "Y creo que cualquiera en este mundo tendría una suerte increíble al estar contigo."-**

Sakura se quedó mirando los ojos lavanda, casi negros por la oscuridad. Tuvo que recordarse respirar. Aun no podía hablar. Jamás nadie antes le había dicho algo parecido. No con tan abierta sinceridad. Le dañaba el corazón.

 **\- "Gracias."-** Fue su brillante contestación.

 **\- "De nada."-** Contestó Hinata.

Ésta era su oportunidad, se dio cuenta Sakura. Era su entrada. El momento para decirle todo a Hinata, a despecho de las consecuencias. Su corazón estaba latiendo tan rápido y fuerte que apenas podía oír las olas sobre los ruidos en su pecho. Deseaba pensar las palabras justas.

Deseaba dejar claro que no esperaba nada y que nada cambiaría. Sólo deseaba sentir esperanza, siquiera durante el breve segundo antes de la reacción de Hinata. Era ese instante que ansiaba, el simple sabor de algo además de esta amarga necesidad.

 **\- "Sakura."-** Dijo Hinata de repente. **\- "¿Qué buscas? En otra persona, quiero decir."-**

¿Había dejado pasar el instante?, se preguntó Sakura sintiéndose aliviada y defraudada por que Hinata había hablado.

 **\- "¿En qué sentido?"-**

 **\- "¿Por qué dejaste de ver a Temari?"-** Preguntó Hinata suavemente.

Sakura frunció el ceño ante la pregunta, insegura de qué contestar. La verdad vino fácilmente a su mente, pero encontró imposible expresarlo.

 **\- "No tenía sentimientos por ella."-**

 **\- "¿Pero por qué?"-** Dijo Hinata volviéndose para encarar a Sakura **. - "¿Qué buscabas que ella no era?"-**

Sakura se sentía como una cobarde. Estaba cansada de darle rodeos a las preguntas, cansada de evitar la verdad.

 **\- "No era tú."-** Dijo y, durante un segundo, no estaba segura de haber realmente pronunciado las palabras.

Hinata la miró un largo momento que fue, para Sakura, como una eternidad.

 **\- "¿No era yo?"-** Preguntó vacilantemente, como asustada de haber oído incorrectamente. O quizá asustada de haberlo oído correctamente. Sakura no podía estar segura.

 **\- "Sí."-** Respondió Sakura simplemente, arrancando su mirada de los ojos de Hinata. No deseaba ver lo que allí encontraría. Parte de ella deseaba llorar. Sentía tan arrasadora combinación de miedo y alivio en ese momento, que no sabía qué hacer con las emociones. Arriesgó una mirada hacia Hinata y encontró a la artista mirándola fijamente.

 **\- "¿Te he asustado?"-** Preguntó intentando mantener el tono ligero, pese al hecho de estar aterrorizada.

 **\- "Sólo conmocionada."-** Contestó Hinata **. - "Y creo que… confusa."-**

 **\- "¿Por?"-**

 **\- "¿Qué estás intentando decir?"-** Respondió Hinata.

Sakura sintió rendirse algo dentro de ella.

 **\- "No importa."-** Dijo mirando a lo lejos **. - "Debiera dormir algo."-**

Hinata no contestó en seguida. Pero finalmente dijo **. - "De acuerdo."-**

Defraudada, Sakura se incorporó y sacudió la arena de la parte de atrás de sus pantalones.

 **\- "¿Te veré mañana?"-**

Hinata levantó la vista hasta ella y asintió. **\- "Claro."-**

 **\- "Buenas noches, Hinata."-** Dijo Sakura.

 **\- "Buenas noches."-**

Sakura casi vaciló, queriendo decir algo más. Quizá no había sido lo bastante clara, quizá debiera decir más. Pero, ¿cuál era el sentido? Había sido boba al pensar que admitir sus sentimientos cambiaría algo.

Resignada, saludó a Hinata y fue hacia la casa.

 **...**

Hinata observó a Sakura hasta que la actriz desapareció dentro. ¿Qué acababa de pasar? En un momento estaba reuniendo valor para decirle a Sakura lo que sentía y al siguiente estaba completamente paralizada.

 _No era tú…_

Las palabras se repitieron en la mente de Hinata hasta que creyó que el corazón se le saldría del pecho.

Sakura tenía sentimientos por ella.

Sakura tenía sentimientos por ella y Hinata le había permitido irse a la cama.

 **\- "Que idiota soy."-** Dijo recordando como había reaccionado.

Se habría dado de puntapiés si no estuviera tan agobiada. Tenía que ir a su encuentro. De algún modo refrenó el impulso de correr mientras iba tras Sakura. Tenía que pensar claramente. Tenía que planear algún tipo de monólogo. Una disculpa por su reciente estupidez tampoco estaría fuera de lugar.

 _Oh, Dios, Sakura tiene sentimientos por mí._

Darse cuenta de lo que significaba casi la dejó patidifusa. Creyó que podría explotar por pura sobrecarga de sentimiento. Pero reasumió sus pasos, entrando en la casa y yendo hacia la escalera al segundo piso. Se sentía como si fuera a cámara lenta. Se sentía como en un sueño maravilloso que estaba a punto de acabar. Deseaba que este momento durara para siempre, porque le aterraba lo que seguiría.

No había planeado nada que no fuera rechazo. La noción de que Sakura pudiera sentir lo mismo meramente se había quedado al fondo, con todos los demás esperanzas y sueños que no se permitía tener. Así que, ¿cómo podía saber qué hacer?

Se detuvo ante la puerta del dormitorio de Sakura. Podía ver un rayo de luz amarilla escapando a través del bajo y, saber que Sakura estaba al otro lado de esta barrera de madera, llenaba a Hinata de un anhelo tan profundo que le hacía desear llorar.

Después de deglutir varias veces, dispuso su mano para golpear. Y entonces esperó, temiendo cada segundo que pasaba, sabiendo ahora que en cualquier segundo se enfrentaría con una decisión.

El picaporte de la puerta giró, el rayo de luz se hizo más y más grande hasta ser eclipsado por el cuerpo de Sakura en el umbral. Hinata miró vacilantemente a los desconcertados ojos esmeralda y sintió desvanecerse todas sus dudas y reservas.

 **\- "Si te digo que estoy enamorada de ti, ¿te asustaré?"-** Preguntó pensando que era un momento irreal. Podía sentir su corazón martilleándole en el pecho. No estaba segura de estar respirando. Sakura la miraba fijamente como si no pudiera decidir si Hinata era real o no.

 **\- "¿Qué?"-** Preguntó finalmente.

Hinata se acercó como guiada por una fuerza invisible que la llenaba de un valor que nunca supo poseer. Miró brevemente a los labios de Sakura, no deseando nada más que sentirlos contra los propios. Volvió a mirar los ojos de Sakuta y vio una llamarada de algo irreconocible.

 **\- "Te amo."-** Dijo Hinata suavemente, esperando hacerse comprender esta vez; intentando, desesperadamente, aferrarse a la esperanza de que Sakura aun mantenía lo que dijo en la playa.

 **\- "Hinata…"-** Dijo Sakura, su voz incierta.

 **\- "No tienes que decírmelo también."-** Dijo Hinata rápidamente, asustada de haber dicho demasiado **. - "Es que quería que lo supieras."-** Empezó a retroceder, pero Sakura tomó su mano. Hinata no estaba segura cómo aun no había tenido un ataque cardíaco. Tenía la certeza de que lo que su corazón estaba haciendo en ese momento no era saludable. Hinata miró a sus manos, insegura de qué interpretar del gesto, insegura incluso de que algo de esto estuviera pasando realmente. Tentativamente, miró a los ojos esmeralda y esperó.

Sakura estaba aterrada. Su cerebro entero se paralizó al instante que Hinata empezó a hablar.

Había tantas cosas que deseaba decir, preguntar, pero se quedó muda por el impacto del momento.

Tantas cosas estaban pasando a la vez dentro de su mente que no sabía por dónde empezar.

Quería volver atrás, para examinar cada recuerdo buscando evidencias de que lo que Hinata estaba diciéndole era verdad. Sakura quería sentarse y partir cada momento aparentemente inconsecuente, encontrar los fragmentos enterrados de frases desechadas, pedazos tirados de palabras insignificantes. ¿Cuánto había sido evidente? ¿Cuánto había ignorado?

 **\- "Por favor, di algo."-** Dijo Hinata entre impaciente y nerviosa.

Sakura interrumpió sus pensamientos, repentinamente consciente de estar sosteniendo la mano de Hinata; insegura de cómo había pasado. Miró sus dedos entrelazados, intentando ganar tiempo. No tenía certeza sobre qué decir, qué hacer, cómo actuar.

 **\- "Eres… estás… "-**

Hinata le ofreció una media sonrisa.

 **\- "¿Tiene problemas sin guión, Srta. Haruno?"-** Bromeó.

Sakura no sabía si reírse o llorar.

Volvió a mirar a sus manos y entonces a la cara de Hinata.

 _Te amo_ es que no parecía bastante para cubrir lo que estaba sintiendo. ¿Cómo podían dos palabras expresar todas las noches y días, y horas, minutos, segundos pasados fantaseando este momento, mientras sintiendo, todo el tiempo, que nunca llegaría?

No había palabras, en absoluto. Había sólo silencio llenado con acortadas tomas de aliento. Había sólo los ocasionales quedos sonidos de algo indistinto e indescifrable, apenas audible sobre la intensidad del momento. Había sólo el acto de abrir una puerta para encontrar todo que alguna vez había deseado y esperado y rezado, de pie en el umbral.

Pilló a Hinata mirándole los labios, entonces desviando la vista como avergonzada. El corazón de Sakura se aceleró, dio un vuelco y martilleó; sintió su cuerpo entero temblar y paralizarse a la vez. El tiempo perdió todo significado, toda existencia.

Sakura sólo se daba cuenta de que los labios de Hinata parecían tan hermosos, suaves e increíblemente invitadores. Y, aunque estaban sólo a centímetros de los propios, parecían como a kilómetros.

Fue el turno de Hinata de pillarla mirando y sus miradas se clavaron durante una décima de segundo antes de ocultarse detrás de párpados cerrados. Sakura perdió la pista de si estaba respirando o no, notando sólo el calor del cuerpo de Hinata lentamente presionando contra el suyo. Inclinó la cabeza y sus labios rozaron tan dulce suavidad que casi retrocedió ante el embate de emoción.

Sintió envararse el cuerpo de Hinata, después relajarse contra ella, acercándola más. Sus labios se encontraron brevemente, se separaron por un instante antes de encontrarse de nuevo. El cuerpo entero de Sakura se sentía listo para explotar de sensación. Pensó que podría derretirse, o ser consumida por el simple placer de sentir la boca de Hinata moviéndose contra la propia.

Hinata presionó contra ella, gimió contra sus labios, profundizó el besó hasta que Sakura creyó que podría desmayarse. Su cuerpo entero gritaba, temblaba y ardía con un calor maravilloso que se extendía a través de cada fibra de su ser. Lo dejó pasarle por encima cual ola de marea de inconmensurable éxtasis y se rindió completamente al momento, hasta que finalmente, tras lo que parecía un siglo pasado en el parpadeo de un ojo, apartó sus labios y susurró.

 **\- "Yo también te amo."-**

 **...**

Esa mañana Hinata estaba despierta cuando Sakura saltó de la cama. Había escuchado cada movimiento y cada sonido, hasta que la puerta se abrió y silenciosamente se cerró. Había escuchado los pasos bajando los escalones hasta que, finalmente, se sintió lo bastante segura para abrir los ojos.

Echó una mirada al desconocido dormitorio, aun no acostumbrada a los alrededores, e intentó determinar sus emociones. Mientras observaba, mirando pero no viendo, se preguntó qué había llevado a ese momento. En un momento dado estaba espiando desde las sombras, demasiado tímida para acercarse a la actriz, y al siguiente estaba llamando a la puerta de Sakura, admitiendo cosas que nunca había pensado que diría, estaba desgajada de todo pensamiento racional.

Si Hinata hubiera pensado claramente, se habría detenido al pié de la escalera, mirado a la puerta del dormitorio de Sakura y entonces habría continuado hacia el cuarto de invitados.

Se habría acostado, preguntándose qué había dicho Sakura. Habría inventado y reinventado una plétora de escenarios posibles que habrían culminado con un beso. Pero habría estado bien porque no habría sido real. No hay consecuencias a las fantasías fútiles.

En cambio había hecho realidad sus pensamientos. Había pisado el umbral de la posibilidad y había saltado de cabeza, sin pensar más. Se había entregado al momento, a la tensión, al júbilo y la excitación, apartando confusión, incertidumbre y temor. ¿Y ahora qué? Ahora que todo estaba al descubierto, ahora que sabía exactamente que sentía con los labios de Sakura contra los propios, ¿qué iba a hacer?

Todo había cambiado. Pudo sentirlo desde el instante en que volvió a la consciencia. Lo había sentido en el instante antes de besarse, un cambio, sutil, aunque incuestionable. El marco entero de su amistad había sido frenéticamente alterado por una simple declaración de amor. No había vuelta atrás desde ese momento; ninguna forma de volver a no saber.

Hinata cerró sus ojos ante el recuerdo del beso de Sakura. En ese momento había perdido toda inhibición, toda preocupación, toda duda. Había deseado dar todo de sí a Sakura, desgarrar el tejido de su existencia previamente sin sentido y verter sus contenido en el mundo de Sakura. Había querido hacer que Sakura viese, sintiese la profundidad de sus emociones.

Había sido como morir y renacer de nuevo, su cuerpo entero estremeciéndose por los choques de placer que lo recorrían. Había sido arrollador, perfecto y aterrador; y había deseado más. Y entonces todo cambió.

Se habían detenido durante medio segundo, una minúscula fracción de tiempo, pero suficiente para derrumbar la realidad alrededor de ellas.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué acababan de hacer?

Hinata rodó por encima de la cama y se enjugó los ojos, sintiéndose completamente superada. Una cosa era admitir tener sentimientos por Sakura, otra era actuar en consecuencia. Y ahora que sabía que Sakura sentía igual, ¿qué significaba? ¿Qué harían?

El sonido del timbre de la puerta interrumpió los pensamientos de Hinata y su atención fue al sonido de voces indescifrables. Casi podía distinguir la de Sakura, pero no podía oír lo que estaba diciendo.

Hinata se preguntó quién más estaba abajo. Estaba bastante segura que había oído una voz masculina. Y quizá otra femenina, no estaba segura. También se preguntó cuánto tiempo podría esconderse en el dormitorio de Sakura antes de hacerse obvio que estaba escondiéndose.

Tras pensarlo varios minutos, decidió finalmente que realmente necesitaba levantarse. Culpó a su vejiga y al hecho de no poder evitar a Sakura para siempre.

Pero quizá esperara unos minutos más.

 **...**

 **\- "Te traje una copia de** _ **Rojo como yo**_ **."-** Anunció Naruto sosteniendo la cinta. **-"Puedes agregarlo a tu colección de películas odiadas."-**

 **\- "Es muy interesante."-** Comentó Tenten. **\- "A Suzu le encantó."-**

Sakura miró por encima del hombro de Naruto hacia los escalones. Estaba medio anticipando, medio temiendo que Hinata despertase. Sabía que necesitaban hablar, pero tendría que esperar hasta que ella volviera del estreno esa noche. Y no tenía idea de que decirle a Hinata cuando la viese.

Naruto se dio la vuelta para ver qué miraba Sakura. No viendo nada, se giró.

 **\- "Um, Sakura. Estoy aquí."-** Agitó la mano que sostenía la cinta.

Recordando de repente que tenía compañía, la mente de Sakura se reenfocó en sus invitados **. - "Lo siento."-**

 **\- "** _ **Rojo como yo**_ **."-** Repitió Naruto dándole la película. **\- "Es todo tuyo."-**

Sakura se quedó mirando la cinta en su mano y después a Naruto.

 **\- "Gracias. Pero, ¿que infiernos es** _ **Rojo como yo**_ **?"-**

 **\- "Mi película."-** Le recordó él. **\- "¿Manzanas? ¿Gente?"-**

Sakura se le quedó mirando inexpresivamente.

Naruto suspiró. **\- "La película del tomate."-**

Sakura recordó al fin. Intentó no mirar al cielo. Sabía cuan importante era la demencia de Naruto para él.

 **\- "No puedo esperar a verlo."-** Se volvió a Tenten **. - "Bueno, ¿qué hago hoy?"-**

 **\- "Almuerzas con Derek y su padre, Steven, a mediodía. Después tienes una entrevista o dos, que no debieran tomar demasiado tiempo. Hay una cena del reparto a las seis. Y la película empieza a las ocho. Y después hay una fiesta en la casa del director."-**

Sakura suspiró para sí. Jamás iba a regresar a casa. **\- "Vale."-**

 **\- "¿No es genial regresar a L.A.?"-** Bromeó Naruto **. - "Y Derek. ¿Es el tipo por el que has decidido plantarme esta noche?"-**

 **\- "Tiene unos ocho años."-** Le informó Sakura.

 **\- "Es enfermizo, Saki. Ya es bastante malo que seas lesbiana. ¿Ahora también eres pedófila?"-**

 **\- "No es divertido."-** Replicó Sakura.

Naruto se encogió de hombros **. - "No puedes ganarles a todos. Así que llevas a un crío de ocho años a la película. ¿No tiene una gran escena del sexo caliente?"-**

Sakura agitó la cabeza. **\- "No. Quiero decir que la filmamos. Ambos recordáis esa catástrofe. Pero los productores pensaron que sería mejor si la película no se desviara demasiado de la serie. Así que la eliminaron."-**

 **\- "Un asco."-** Dijo Naruto. **\- "¿El DVD tendrá las escenas cortadas? ¿Habrá versión sin censurar?"-**

Sakura ignoró la pregunta y volvió a aventurar una mirada a la escalera. Naruto arqueó una ceja cuando la pilló mirando de nuevo por encima de su hombro.

 **\- "Sakura, ¿qué pasa contigo?"-** Entonces la comprensión se hizo. **\- "Ohhh, es cierto. Olvidé que Hinata vino contigo."-**

 **\- "¡Ooooooh! ¿Dónde está?"-** Preguntó Tenten echando una mirada alrededor.

Sakura deseó matarles a ambos.

 **\- "¿Os callareis e intentareis actuar como adultos maduros?"-**

Los dos se miraron. **\- "¿Somos adultos maduros?"-** Preguntó Naruto.

 **\- "No, no lo creo."-** Contestó Tenten. **\- "¿Así que por eso sigues echando miradas a las escaleras cada dos segundos?"-**

Naruto la miró con sorpresa **. - "¿Está en tu dormitorio?"-**

 **\- "Por favor, déjalo."-**

 **\- "¿Significa que hay algo que dejar?"-** Preguntó Naruto.

Sakura empezó a ir hacia la cocina y se detuvo en seco cuando vio a Hinata entrar en la sala.

Pillada con la guardia baja, le costó un segundo a Sakura reaccionar.

 **\- "Buenos días."-** Dijo intentando no parecer tan torpe como se sentía. Se volvió. **-"Hinata, ésta es mi ayudante, Tenten, y mi ocasional mejor amigo, Naruto."**

 **\- "Encantada de conoceros."-** Dijo Hinata. **-"He oído hablar mucho de vosotros."-** Les dijo a los dos pero Sakura notó que su mirada no abandonó a Naruto.

Sakura miró a Naruto, cuya mirada estaba completamente pegada a Hinata, y se presentó una ola de celos irracionales. Al instante la ignoró.

 **\- "¿Alguien tiene hambre?"-**

 **\- "Estoy desfallecida."-** Contestó Hinata, su mirada regresando a Sakura. **\- "Pero debo ducharme."-**

 **\- "Haré algo mientras te duchas."-** Le dijo Sakura.

Hinata se excusó de sus nuevos conocidos, su mirada demorándose en Naruto más de lo necesario y desapareció por el vestíbulo hacia el cuarto de invitados.

Sakura le lanzó a Naruto una mirada que derretiría el metal.

 **\- "¡Uoa!"-** Dijo Naruto levantando las manos defensivamente **. - "Es que pensaba que me resulta muy familiar."-**

 **\- "Has visto su foto."-** Le recordó Sakura, insegura de por qué estaba sobre reaccionando.

Tenten se alejó de la línea de fuego y fue a sentarse en el sofá.

Naruto se acercó Sakura **. - "Juraría que la he visto antes."-**

 **\- "Voy a hacer el desayuno."-** Anunció Sakura, insegura de qué comentar porque estaba insegura de qué sentía. **\- "¿Quieres?"-**

 **\- "No, gracias."-** Dijo Naruto pareciendo preocupado.

 **\- "Tenten, ¿desayuno?"-** Ofreció Tenten.

 **\- "No."-** Contestó Tenten. **\- "Pero, ¿te importa si babeo sobre tu TV?"-**

 **\- "Adelante."-** Contestó Sakura. Fue a irse, pero Naruto la detuvo. Estaba frunciendo el ceño.

 **\- "¿Qué está pasando?"-**

Sakura agitó la cabeza. **\- "No tengo idea."-** Dijo sinceramente **. -"Ahora mismo estoy verdaderamente confusa. Y creo que está volviéndome un poco… demente."-**

 **-"¿Eso es nuevo?"-** Bromeó Naruto intentando aligerar el humor.

Sakura se mordió el labio y miró hacia el vestíbulo por dónde Hinata se había ido.

 **\- "Anoche nos besamos."-**

Los ojos de Naruto dilataron.

 **\- "¿Qué?"-**

 **\- "Me dijo que está enamorada de mí."-**

Naruto la miró con escepticismo. **\- "¿Desde cuándo?"-**

 **\- "No lo sé."-** Contestó Sakura **. - "Nos besamos y fue tan… perfecto. Sólo que, entonces se hizo raro e incómodo entre nosotras. Y le pregunté si deseaba pasar la noche en mi cuarto y lo hizo. Pero sólo dormimos, o fingimos dormir y… no sé qué significa todo esto. No sé lo que desea, o si tan siquiera puedo dárselo. Y ahora, de algún modo, he de soportar el día de hoy y no sé cómo voy a lograrlo sin volverme loca."-**

 **\- "Sí, definitivamente parece que necesitas hablar con ella."-** Concordó Naruto **. -"Está visto que no voy a ser de gran ayuda por el momento. aun estoy atorado en lo del beso. De veras debería instalar cámaras en este lugar."-**

Sakura se le quedó mirando **. - "Sabes, a veces me pregunto por qué me molesto en contarte nada en absoluto."-**

 **\- "Contempla el poder del tanga."-** Le aseguró Naruto **. -"Ninguna mujer puede resistirlo."-**

Sakura casi sonrió ante eso, pero entonces recordó su aprieto.

 **\- "No sé qué hacer."-**

 **\- "¿No es siempre tu problema?"-** Preguntó Naruto. **\- "¿Y qué te digo siempre?"-**

 **. "¿Algo sobre Playboy?"-** Adivinó Sakura.

 **\- "Ja."-** Dijo Naruto **. - "No, haz lo que sientas correcto."-**

Sakura suspiró **. - "Es el problema, no siento nada completamente correcto."-**

 **...**

 **\- "Uno… dos… tres… cuatro."-** Contó Tenten. Vacilantemente soltó su ficha. **-"Dita sea."-**

 **\- "¡Ja!"-** Dijo Naruto. **\- "Dos mil dólares, por favor."-**

Hinata miró a Tenten y sonrió **. - "Es lo que te pasa por darle Park Place."-**

 **\- "En su momento pareció un movimiento inteligente."-** Refunfuñó Tenten contando su dinero del Monopoly. Hipotecó unas propiedades, vendió tres casas y, tras mucho mascullar por lo bajo, le dio sus dos mil dólares a Naruto **. - "Está bien. Recuperaré mis hoteles y entonces lo sentirá."-**

Hinata se rió y lanzó los dados. Llegó a la seguridad de una de sus propias propiedades. **\- "Ueu."-** Dijo aliviada. Miró a Naruto cuando era su turno. Todo el día había estado intentando recordar dónde le había visto antes, pero sin resultado. Quizá había sido en televisión con Sakura. **\- "Bueno, ¿quién es ese tipo con el que Sakura va al estreno?"-**

Tenten y Naruto intercambiaron una mirada.

 **\- "Es, um, Derek."-** Contestó Naruto.

 _Derek_. Hinata intentó recordar si Sakura le había mencionado a un Derek alguna vez, pero no pudo.

 **\- "¿Es un viejo amigo?"-**

Empezaron a reírse y Hinata los miró con confusión.

 **\- "Es un amigo de ocho años."-** Le contó Tente.

Hinata estaba un poco desconcertada. **\- "¿Le conoce desde hace ocho años?"-**

Naruto sonrió. **\- "No, sólo tiene ocho años."-**

 **\- "¿Ocho?"-**

 **\- "Ocho."-** Confirmó Tente con una sonrisa. **\- "La hermana de Derek le escribió una carta a Sakura en que contaba que su hermano pequeño estaba enfermo. No estoy segura de la enfermedad. Cáncer, quizá. Y Sakura escribió a los padres ofreciéndose a ayudar con dinero para cualquier tratamiento necesario, si fuera preciso. Y en cualquier caso, si Derek se sentía bien en el momento, que le gustaría que él fuera su acompañante al estreno de la película. Envió cuatro billetes de avión, junto con la carta, para que la familia pudiera venir."-**

Hinata sonrió, volviéndose a enamorar de Sakura **. - "Fue muy considerado por su parte. ¿Hace Sakura a menudo ese tipo de cosas?"-**

Naruto resopló. Tenten se encogió de hombros y miró al tablero, tomando su turno.

 **\- "Sakura nunca antes leía su correo."-**

 **\- "Y sólo empezó porque hice un trato con ella."-** Aportó Naruto.

 **\- "¿Qué tipo de trato?"-** Preguntó Hinata con curiosidad.

 **\- "Oh, es que tenía que llamar a esta chica."-** Contestó Naruto. Pareció pensar en algo y se detuvo **. -"Um, pero bueno, le dije lo haría con tal de que ella leyera tres cartas por semana."-**

Hinata frunció el ceño. **\- "¿Por qué no las leía?"-**

 **\- "Algunos teóricos creen que es porque no tenía tiempo para ser molestada."-** Respondió Naruto. Miró significativamente a Tenten **. - "Pero creo que es porque le era más fácil fingir que no le importaba. Siempre tuvo problemas con la gente no viéndola por lo que realmente es y creo que leer el correos de sus fans era como abrir un puñado de espejitos. Tendría que enfrentar directamente cómo la veía otra gente."-**

Hinata lo ponderó por un momento, no segura de que tuviera sentido para ella.

 **\- "¿Ahora lo lee?"-**

 **\- "No lo sé, tengo unas dos cajas para que se las lleve a Nueva York, si quiere."-** Dijo Tente con una sonrisa **. - "La mayoría pasa por su club oficial de fans y ellos sólo envían una foto con una de esas firmas estampadas. Oh, y es tu turno."-**

 **\- "Lo siento."-** Se disculpó y lanzó. Condujo su cochecito metálico pequeño por Boardwalk y gimió. **\- "Bueno, oficialmente he acabado."-**

 **\- "Yo gano."-** Anunció Naruto sosteniendo su fortuna. **\- "¡Oh, sí! Ahora, ¿dónde puedo cambiar esto por dinero de verdad?"-** Sonrió **. - "Sabéis, cuando juguemos con Sakura, debiéramos decirle que nos dé dinero de verdad si pierde."-**

Hinata se rió y empezó a ayudar a guardar las piezas del juego en la mesa de café.

 **\- "Debiéramos marcharnos."-** Anunció Tenten **. - "Tengo que volver con Suzu."-**

Hinata miró a Tente **. - "¿Quién es Suzu?"-**

 **\- "Mi novia."-** Contestó Tenten. **\- "Está deprimida por mi ida a Nueva York. Y yo sigo diciéndole que es sólo durante otro mes, mientras Sakura termina el rodaje, pero todavía está abatida al respecto."-**

 **\- "¿Vas a Nueva York?"-** Preguntó Hinata, incapaz de decidir cual comentario le sorprendía más. Tenten asintió **. - "Sí, es muy difícil ser ayudante a larga distancia. Pero estaba acabando un curso de escritura de guiones y Sakura fue lo bastante amable para no quejarse de mi prolongada ausencia."-**

Hinata sentía curiosidad por en dónde se quedaría Tenten, pero no preguntó. Tampoco entendía para que necesitaba Sakura una ayudante. A Sakura parecía irle bien sola. Pero Hinata tampoco lo mencionó.

 **\- "Ya veo."-** Dijo finalmente.

Naruto interpretó la pausa en la conversación como señal para incorporarse. **\- "Bueno, fue un placer conocerte, Hinata"-** Dijo.

Hinata también se levantó. **\- "Gracias por quedaros para entretenerme."-**

 **\- "Fue un placer."-** Respondió Naruto. La miró durante un momento **. - "Um, escucha, a riesgo de que suene a frase de ligue, ¿nos hemos visto antes?"-**

Hinata sonrió. **\- "En realidad me lo he estado preguntando. Me pareces tan familiar."-**

 **\- "Hm."-** Dijo Naruto pensativamente. **\- "Ya lo recordaré."-**

 **...**

Sakura sujetó el micrófono a su camisa y esperó la señal. Tan pronto vino, puso su cara de entrevistas y volcó su plena atención a la persona frente a ella.

 **\- "Y bienvenidos de nuevo a nuestro especial Guardian: A Second Chance. Me siento junto a la estrella de la película, Sakura Haruno. ¿Cómo estás, Sakura?"-**

 **\- "Estoy bien, gracias."-** Contestó. **\- "¿Cómo estás, Phil?"-**

 **\- "Fantástico."-** Contestó él.

Sakura se preguntó si alguien que de veras usa la palabra "fantástico" para describir su estado, alguna vez estaba realmente "fantástico." Esperó a que él continuase.

 **\- "Bueno, ¿ya has visto la película?"-** Preguntó Phil.

 **\- "No, en realidad no, voy esta noche al estreno. Estoy muy emocionada por ver el producto terminado."-**

 **\- "Actualmente no estás rodando nuevos episodios de la serie de TV. ¿Qué has estado haciendo para mantenerte ocupada durante este descanso?"-**

 **\- "Estoy filmando una película llamada Summer's End, que creo saldrá a final del próximo año."-**

 **\- "¿Estás disfrutando ese proyecto?"-**

 **\- "Me encanta. Va a ser una película maravillosa."-**

 **\- "Bueno, estoy seguro que tus fans están ansiosos por su estreno."-** Contestó Phil. **-"Tengo aquí algunas preguntas enviadas vía correo electrónico por algunos de tus espectadores."-**

 **\- "De acuerdo."-** Contestó Sakura.

Phil levantó una nota y dijo **. - "A Jane Harvey, de Minnesota, le gustaría saber si 'todavía sales con el cachas Naruto Uzumaki '?"**

Sakura se obligó a reírse, pero lo cierto era que le molestaba la pregunta. ¿Por qué a la gente le interesaba su vida amorosa? También estaba insegura de qué decir. Una cosa era romper la burbuja de ilusión en que vivían su madre y hermana, pero otra muy distinta hacerlo público en las noticias.

¿Y Hinata? Habían pasado menos de veinticuatro horas desde que se besaron y las cosas ya eran complicadas. Sería mucho más fácil esconder su relación con Hinata si la gente aun creía que estaba con Naruto. ¿Pero tenían siquiera una relación? Podía sentir aproximarse un dolor de cabeza.

 **\- "No, ya no estamos juntos."-** Contestó finalmente, decidiendo que incluso si la verdad era más complicada, aun era mejor que una mentira.

 **\- "Bueno, Jane, si estás viendo esto, el cachas está ahora disponible."-** Bromeó Phil.

Esta vez Sakura se rió.

 **...**

Hinata atravesó la casa de Sakura observando cada pieza de mobiliario, cada objeto. Le encantaba saber que todo allí era puramente Sakura. ¿O no? ¿Había contratado a un decorador? Quizá Sakura se lo había dicho, pero no podía recordarlo. Y al final, no importaba realmente.

Se sentía triste allí, insegura de dónde se encontraba con Sakura, o si se encontraba siquiera. Se suponía que el amor lo conquista todo, le habían dicho, pero ¿era cierto? Nunca había visto ninguna. Todo lo que había presenciado evidenciaba lo contrario. Entonces, ¿en realidad que sentido tenía decirle a Sakura cómo sentía? ¿que sentido tenía emocionarse por que Sakura sintiese lo mismo?

En un mes o dos, Sakura regresaría a California. Seguiría con sus series y películas, y Hinata volvería a vender pinturas en la calle; a desperdiciar todo su tiempo y energía estudiando para convertirse en algo que ya era. Era tonto, estos sentimientos que tenía. Era tonto y demente pensar que algo podría salir de ello. Jamás podrían hacerlo funcionar.

Pero, aun así, todos estos pensamientos de lógica y razón no hicieron nada para borrar cómo se sintió al instante que oyó a Sakura decir 'te amo'. No podían cambiar cómo se sentía pensando en Sakura, sin importar cuan inocente fuese el pensamiento. Deseaba más.

Deseaba todo. Deseaba pasearse por esa misma casa y no sentirse cortada o intrusa. Deseaba hacerle a Sakura todas las preguntas que había sido demasiada tímida para hacer. Deseaba tocar Sakura sin temer que su contacto fuese mal recibido. Deseaba un final a toda esta dolorosa incertidumbre.

Hinata se sentó al pié de la larga escalera preguntándose si Sakura habría cambiado de idea; temiendo que todo lo que jamás había deseado hubiera aparecido y después desaparecido, y todo el rato intentando convencerse desesperadamente de que no le importaba.

 **...**

Tras la cena del reparto Sakura fue diligentemente a recoger a su cita al hotel en que se quedaba. Ya estaba enamorada del chiquillo y lo había visto sólo durante una hora. El almuerzo con Derek y su padre había sido agradable, si bien un poco más extraño que a lo que estaba acostumbrada. Se le había agradecido profusamente su ayuda con el tratamiento de Derek y Sakura daba gracias a la deidad encargada de destino que, de todas las cartas que Tenten pudo escoger al azar, hubiera sido la de Jennifer la que aterrizó en el montón de tres cartas.

También tenía que dar las gracias a Naruto y su estúpido acuerdo. Pero principalmente a Hinata…

Hinata estaba en la raíz de toda esta bondad.

Mientras llegaba al restaurante para la comida acordada, se le había ocurrido a Sakura que Hinata debería haber estado allí. Había estado tan ocupada intentando evitar lo embarazoso que había olvidado lo que era importante. ¿Cómo podía decirle a Hinata que la amaba y entonces abandonarla a la mañana siguiente?

Empezando esta noche algo tendría que cambiar. Ya había empezado, esta metamorfosis inconsciente se inició en el momento que recibió el primer correo electrónico de Hinata.

Sakura había cambiado, podía sentirlo; pero todavía era la misma. Y eso le preocupaba.

En el vestíbulo del hotel observó abrirse las puertas del ascensor y emerger a Derek y su padre. Les sonrió a ambos.

 **\- "Puede venir si lo desea."-** Le dijo al hombre **. - "Si no se siente cómodo dejando a Derek a mi cuidado."-**

Steven sonrió. **\- "Derek no me lo permitiría."-** Dijo con una risa. **-"Divertíos. Tráigale antes de medianoche."-**

 **\- "Será más bien a las diez o diez treinta."-** Prometió. Ya había decidido saltarse la fiesta en casa del director. Todo lo que deseaba era pasar estas dos horas agónicas de verse interpretar y entonces regresar a casa, a Hinata.

Sakura sonrió a Derek y le ofreció su mano.

 **\- "¿Listo?"-** El chiquillo asintió y tomó su mano.

Sakura se sonrió sintiéndose feliz y aturdida, si bien petrificada por lo que le aguardaba en su casa. Miró al sonriente chico, cuya vida había ayudado a salvar, y se sintió confiada, más que de nada en este mundo, de que el destino existía.

 **...**

Hianta jugó con la arena, dejándola resbalar entre los dedos. Era calmante, aunque estaba poniéndose más inquieta e impaciente con el paso del tiempo. Había tenido casi un día entero para contemplar el espectro entero de sus emociones y lo único que había logrado deducir era el hecho de que amaba a Sakura.

Y apenas era una novedad.

 **\- "Encantador encontrarte aquí."-** El corazón de Hinata se saltó un latido y ella volvió la cabeza para ver a Sakura yendo hacia a ella.

 **\- "Hola."-** Dijo sintiéndose tímida de repente. En su mente, había sabido exactamente lo que le diría a Sakura al instante que llegase a casa. Pero ahora no podía recordar una sola palabra del extenso monólogo que había escrito mentalmente. Sakura se sentó y Hinata notó por primera vez que llevaba un cuenco.

 **\- "Hola."-** Respondió Sakura.

 **\- "¿Qué comes?"-**

 **\- "Un experimento."-** Declaró Sakura agarrando la cuchara. Apuntó al contenido del cuenco.

 **\- "ES Cap'n Crunch Bayas, Honey Nut Cheerios y Kashi Go Lean."-**

Sakura frunció la cara con aversión.

 **\- "¿Estás demente?"-**

 **\- "¿Quieres la primera cucharada?"** \- ofreció Sakura.

Hinata negó con la cabeza, aunque ahora se sentía mórbidamente curiosa **.- "¿De veras planeas comerte eso?"-**

 **\- "¿Por qué no?"-** Preguntó Sakura. **\- "Imagino que, si saben bien por separado, deben saber bien juntos."-**

Hinata sonrió.

 **\- "Lamento decir que tu lógica no está muy meditada. Que hay de la pizza con helado."-**

Sakura pareció pensativa. **\- "Sabes, no tiene mala pinta."-**

 **\- "¿Estás embarazada?"-** Exigió Hinata.

 **\- "No lo sé, supongo que depende de cuan hábil seas besando."-** Replicó Sakura con un guiño.

Hinata quiso sonreír, pero el comentario le recordó todo sobre que aun no habían hablado.

 **\- "¿Cómo te fue el día?"-**

Sakura se quedó mirando su cuenco de cereal surtido **. - "Estuvo bien."-** Dijo jugando con el cereal y la leche. Alzó una cucharada. **\- "¿Crees que sabrá bien?"-**

 **\- "No, ni una chispa."-** Replicó Hinata y no pudo evitar sino sonreir

Sakura puso el cereal en su boca y masticó pensativamente.

 **\- "Mmmm."-** Dijo una vez hubo tragado **. - "No está mal."-**

Hinata era escéptica **. - "No hay forma de que sepa bien."-**

 **\- "Delicioso."-** Dijo Sakura entre bocados **. - "Debo mezclar más a menudo."-**

 **\- "¿Y qué te llevó a este nuevo descubrimiento culinario?"-** Preguntó Hinata.

Sakura sonrió **. - "Bueno, esta mañana noté que no tenía cereales. Así que me detuve de regreso a casa para cómpralos. Y no podía decidir entre sus favoritos y los míos. Así que cogí uno de cada. Y después no podía decidir cuál comer. Así que pensé probarlos todos a la vez."-** Sonrió **.- "¿Es tan raro?"-**

 **\- "Mucho."-** Confirmó Hinata. Pero también era encantador. Miró a lo lejos, sabiendo que tenían que hablar sobre lo que había pasado. **-"¿Qué vamos a hacer?"-** Preguntó.

Sakura la miró. **\- "Sentarnos en la playa."-**

Hinata no esbozó una sonrisa, ni miró a Sakura.

Sakura lo tomó como indicación para ser seria.

 **\- "Creo que actuamos como idiotas. Pero yo, más que tú, porque debí hacer algo mejor que tener pánico."-**

 **\- "¿Pánico?"-** Preguntó Hinata.

Sakura apartó el cuenco de cereal y se giró para encarar a Hinata.

 **\- "¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he estado enamorada de ti?"-**

Hinata se paralizó ante las palabras.

 **\- "Desde siempre."-** Dijo Sakura. **\- "Desde antes de conocernos en Nueva York. Desde antes de comprarte esa segunda pintura. Todo ese tiempo había estado tan convencida de que jamás podría pasar nada entre nosotras que nunca me permití preguntarme que ocurriría si algo pasase. Y anoche pasó algo. Y tuve pánico porque no sabía qué significaba para mí estar enamorada de ti."-**

Hinata pensó durante un momento sobre lo que Sakura había dicho. Había demasiadas cosas ante las que reaccionar y era difícil decidir en cual concentrarse. Pero decidió ir a por la que realmente importaba. Todo lo demás podría resolverlo luego, a solas.

 **\- "Bueno, ¿ahora sabes lo que significa estar enamorada de mí?"-** Las palabras le sonaban irreales. aun no comprendía realmente cómo había llegado al punto dónde podía estar diciéndole tales cosas a otra persona, a Sakura Haruno, de toda la gente.

 **\- "Sé lo que siento."-** Dijo Sakura **. - "Pero no sé lo que sientes, o lo que deseas."-**

Hinata la miró fijamente **. - "¿Qué deseas tú?"-**

 **-"A ti."-** Dijo Sakura segura.

Hinata deseaba llorar de felicidad y temor, pero logró no hacerlo, aun quedaba demasiado de que hablar.

 **-"Realmente aun no he aceptado lo que deseo. Quiero decir que sé lo que siento por ti. Pero, ¿qué significa en lo que respecta a nosotras? Todavía eres Sakura Haruno. Todavía eres famosa y siempre en el punto de mira público. Tendríamos que esconderlo todo. Ni siquiera sé qué decirles a mis padres. Y tu carrera… ¿y si la gente lo averigua? Estará en todas las noticias. Todos lo sabrán. ¿Estás dispuesta a arriesgarte?"-**

 **\- "¿Y tú?"-** Preguntó Sakura suavemente.

 **\- "No tengo tanto que perder como tú, Sakura"-** Declaró Hinata. Suspiró **. - "Pero, pensar en que mis padres lo sepan. Sabiendo cómo reaccionaron con Neji…"-**

Sakura asintió, pero se quedó callada.

 **\- "No quiero cometer un error."-** Continuó Hinata sintiendo romperse su corazón. ¿A dónde iba con esto? ¿Realmente deseaba romper con Sakura antes incluso de tener algo que romper?

Sakura no respondió en seguida. Finalmente, preguntó **. -"¿Lamentas lo que pasó anoche?"-**

 **-"No."-** Dijo Hinata rápidamente **. - "¿Y tú?"-**

 **\- "Jamás podría lamentar algo contigo."-** Contestó Sakura.

Hinata no sabía qué interpretar de ese comentario **. - "¿Qué quieres hacer?"-**

 **\- "Quiero estar contigo."-** Contestó Sakura sinceramente **. - "Pero no a riesgo de complicarte más la vida."-**

 **-"¿Que hay de tu vida?"-**

Sakura sonrió **. - "Mi vida ya es complicada. Eres más importante que mis banales miedos."-**

Hinata se sentía triste. Si Sakura no fuera famosa probablemente no sería tan complicado.

 **\- "Sigue siendo tu vida, Sakura. Será tu vida la que estará constantemente bajo el microscopio."-**

 **\- "También te arrastrarán."-**

 **\- "No tengo nada que perder."-** Dijo Hinata.

Sakura suspiró **. - "Bueno, ¿qué estás diciendo?"-**

Hinata vaciló, insegura de cómo proceder.

 **\- "Estoy diciendo que, pese sentirme completamente aterrada por lo que significaría para nuestros futuros, no cambia el hecho de que estoy totalmente enamorada de ti."-**

Sakura se le quedó mirando **. - "Anoche le dije a mi madre que estaba enamorada de ti."-**

 **\- "¿Qué?"-** Preguntó Hinata, más que conmocionada **. - "¿Cuándo?"-**

 **\- "Cuando estabas esperando fuera."-** Contestó Sakura **. -"Realmente le dije la palabra "tortillera" a mi madre."-**

Hinata se rió, aun no superada la sorpresa del anuncio de Sakura.

 **\- "¿Qué dijo?"-**

 **\- "Nada, todavía."-** Sakura contestó **. - "Le solté la bomba y me marché. No he tenido noticias de ella, así que puede estar aun allí con la boca abierta."-**

 **\- "Uau."-** Dijo Hinata. No podía imaginar saliéndole del armario a su madre. Pero, pensar en lo que amar a Sakura significaba sobre su sexualidad era totalmente asunto aparte. Uno que no estaba completamente preparada para afrontar. De algún modo, el amor parecía mucho más fácil de tratar cuando no se pensaba en todos los detallitos que lo acompañaban.

 **\- "Estoy realmente cansada de vivir una mentira."-** Explicó Sakura. **\- "Estoy cansada de fingir cada día de mi vida. Sólo quiero ser yo."-**

Hinata sonrió. **\- "Parece bueno en teoría."-**

 **\- "Lo sé."-** Admitió Sakura. **\- "Pero estoy dispuesta a intentarlo."-**

Hinata asintió preguntándose cuánto intento precisaría **. -"¿Crees que el amor es suficiente para hacer funcionar las cosas?"-**

 **-"¿Quieres averiguarlo?"-**

Ahí estaba, la pregunta que había estado haciéndose todo el día. ¿Quería averiguarlo? Sí. Pero también tenía miedo. Así que realmente se reducía a ver qué era más importante: ¿miedo o amor? Miró a Sakura, que estaba mirándola a la expectativa.

 **-"Sí."-** Dijo.

Sakura sonrió **. - "¿Crees que estamos dementes?"-**

 **\- "Con certificado."-** Concedió Hinata con una sonrisa, sintiéndose emocionada de nuevo. Iba a salir con Sakura. ¿En que rayos estaba metiéndose? ¿Y por qué no parecía importar en lo más mínimo?

Sakura miró el océano por un momento. **\- "Bueno, ¿quieres ir a ver una película o algo?"-**

Hinata empezó a reírse. **\- "¿Eso es todo?"-**

 **\- "¿Esperabas fuegos artificiales o algo así?"-** Preguntó Sakura con una sonrisa. **-"Podría pasar otra hora profesando mi eterno amor por ti, si lo prefieres."-**

Hinata lo consideró.

 **-"¿No recibo algún tipo de premio por ser quien finalmente te ganó?"-**

 **-"Um."-** Sakura fingió pensarlo. **-"Compartiré mi creación contigo."-** Sostuvo el cuenco del ahora empapado cereal.

Hinata lo tomó y se quedó mirando la gran masa de babosidad. **-"Que asco."-**

Sakura sonrió.

 **\- "Eres hermosa incluso cuando estás totalmente disgustada."-**

El corazón de Hinata se saltó un latido. aun no estaba acostumbrada a oír decir cosas así a Sakura.

 **\- "Va a costar un tiempo acostumbrarse a esto, ¿verdad?"-**

 **\- "Bueno, no tienes que comerlo si no quieres."-** Bromeó Sakura. **\- "Parece un poco blandengue."-**

 **-"Me refiero a nosotras."-** Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

 **\- "Probablemente."-** Dijo Sakura.

Hinata atrapó la mirada de Sakura y decidió que deseaba algo además del cereal.

 **-"¿Puedo cambiarlo por otra cosa?"-** Preguntó levantando el cuenco.

 **-"No sé."-** Dijo Sakura **. - "Me costó mucho dártelo."-** Se dio golpecitos en la barbilla pensativamente. **\- "Bueno, pero sólo esta vez."-** Tomó el cuenco de vuelta y lo sostuvo protectoramente. **\- "¿Qué te gustaría a cambio?."-**

 **\- "No sé, otra cosa."-** Dijo Hinata acercándose.

Sakura echó una mirada alrededor.

 **\- "¿Arena?"-**

 **\- "Um, no."-** Dijo Hinata, su rostro a centímetros del de Sakura.

Sakura la miró a los labios, después a la cara.

 **\- "Es muy distrayente cuando haces eso."-**

 **\- "Bien."-** Dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

 **\- "Te daré agua del océano."-** Susurró Sakura **. - "Pero es mi oferta final."-**

 **\- "Entonces supongo que tendré que aceptarlo."-** Contestó Hinata rozando sus labios ligeramente contra los de Sakura **. - "A menos que desees cambiar tu oferta final."-**

 **\- "Es muy dura negociadora, Srta. Hyuuga."-**

 **\- "Mejor que te acostumbres, Srta. Haruno."-**

Y entonces, por el momento, cesó toda conversación.

.

.

.

FIN

(OMAEKE)

Sakura mantenía una sonrisa bobalicona en su rostro mientras abrazaba a Hinata por la cintura, quien por cierto estaba sentada entre sus piernas, había pasado un buen tiempo sentadas aun en la playa y ella aun no lo creía, Hinata tenía sentimientos por ella, Hinata se le había declarado, Hinata la había besado y ahora estaban en lo que podría llamar una relación, eran pareja y ella haría todo lo posible por que fuera así siempre, sabía que el camino que eligieron estaría llenos de baches, no muchos estarían de acuerdo con ello.

Pero mientras Hinata estuviera a su lado ella sería capaz de enfrentarse al mundo entero.

Salio de sus pensamientos al sentir a Hinata removerse en sus brazos, bajo la cabeza y se encontro con aquellos hermosos ojos lavanda que tanto la cautivaban desde el primer momento en que los vio.

-"Qué pasa?"- Le preguntó suavemente.

-"Sabes, siempre me he preguntado algo."-

-"¿Qué cosa?"- Una rosada ceja se alzo curiosa.

-"Eres rosa natural."-

Tardo un momento en que su mente procesara las palabras y cuando lo hizo un ligero tinte cubrio sus mejillas, apesar de que ya había escuchado esa pregunta en varias ocasiones, no podía evitar sonrojarse por la forma en que Hinata lo preguntaba y la veía.

-"Si."- Contestó lentamente.

-"¿De verdad?"- Preguntó no creyendole.

-"P-por supuesto, por que mentiría."-

Hinata la continuo viendo de esa forma y ella comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa y las palabras que salieron a continuación solo provocaron que el color se le subiera hasta las orejas al procesarlas.

\- "Si-si no me crees, puedes comprobarlo por ti misma."-

Hinata aun la observaba solo que ahora sus ojos brillaban con una intensidad que la hizo estremecerse- y querer retrocederse y esconderse tras de una piedra como muchas otras ocaciones- y un adorable sonrojo teñia sus palidas mejillas.

\- "Eso hare..."-

\- "¿Que...?."-

Y toda conversación terminó, de nuevo, tras unos suaves labios que a callaron los suyos con un dulce y calido beso.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

 **N/A:Hoy se cumplen cuatro meses y dos o tres días (dependiendo de donde la lean) desde que escribi esta historia. Viva por mi... XD**

 **Y si este es el final *agarra varios pañuelos y se empieza a sornar los mocos* lo se que triste al fin acabo, no, no es cierto en realidad estoy feliz de terminar de adaptarla *empieza hacer reverencia por todos los aplausos que el pueblo le dirige* quiero agradecer a tod s los que esperaron por nuevos capítulos y estuvieron apoyandome desde el principio.**

 **Lo se, lo se, algunos diran, "¿este es el final?", "¿solo un beso y nada de acción?", "que fraude, hay que quemarla", lo se, pero deben entender que las tanto Saku y Hina eran un lio andante y ninguna había tenido una relación** _ **tecnicamnete**_ **real, -la de Hinata con Toneri no cuenta- y con el miedo consecutivo de que diran mi familia o los que nos rodean ya saben todo eso tipo de cosas les llevo a primero entenderse ellas mismas -más Hinata- de que eran lo que querían y todo eso *Hace una seña con la mano restandole importancia*.**

 **Aque voy con esto a que la segunda versión tiene un trama similar, es una remausterización de esta versión. Pero tiene escenas MUY DISTINTAS -y sabran mi verdadera razón por la cual hice a Tenten y Naruto como los amigos de Saku y a Sasuke lo hice Homosexual- tanto Sakura y Hinata son un poco más mayores y más maduras, más Hinata, a pesar de que al igual que esta les toma tiempo aceptar que es lo que quieren no toma tanto tiempo y... mejor me callo o empezare a spoilear, solo por último hay una escena que estoy segura que les gustara mucho y más a aquellos que esperaron más acción aparte de besos *mueve las cejas de manera sujerente y de pronto un libro volador, que sabrá dios de donde salio, la golpea en la cabeza para que deje de spoilear y se calle*.**

 **Ahora que recuerdo *se levanta del suelo con un enorme chichon en la cabeza* quiero disculparme, desde el inicio puse que la historia sería genero Yuri cuando es más un Shojo-Ai, por los momentos Cute SakuHina, pero la segunda versión de verdad es Yuri.**

 **Sobre cuando publicare la segunda versión tendran que esperarme un poquito, quiero publicar los capítulos de mis otras historias abandonadas *Pone ojos de borrejo a medio morir para que no la maten por lo que ha dicho -escribido-***

 **Me hubiera gustado escribir la continuación de esta historia se me viene algunas ideas pero... pero eso me llevaría bastante tiempo *Sus orejas de gato caen tapandole los ojos* y aparte no se de cual de las dos versiones la haría las dos me encan... *Se calla al verse amenazada por otro libro volador al darse cuenta de aun sigue divagando, saca una cinta adhesiva, se la coloca en la boca y se relaja al ya no verse amenazada*.**

 ***Saca de su espalda un letrero que dice:**

 **Esperen más momentos HinaSaku en la segunda version, un poco de NaruTen y más NejiSasu.**

 **Espero y disfrutaran este capítulo.**

 **Espero y les gustara mi pequeño y lindo Omaeke, todo por ustedes mi querido pueblo.**

 **Nos vemos (Leemos) hasta la próxima y haganme saber que tal les parecio".**

 **La autora sale corriendo por su vida como una cobarde, a esconderse con cierto sexy pelirrojo del Akatsuki, temiendo que otro libro la golpe por escribir demasiado "espero".**

 **Matta ne... XD (12/12/15)**

 **(B.G.R.R)**


End file.
